If Tomorrow Never comes
by Wolvenlights
Summary: The world is at its end. Corruption is running wild across the world. There is only one way to to save it, the wolves. Can the pack of chosen wolves reach Heaven's Gates and find a promised paradise? Or will evil bring it to it's ultimate end? Join the wolves on an epic journey in a way you've never seen! Heavy TsumexOC Light HigexBlue KibaxCheza(*Rating "M" for later chapters)
1. Ch1-Someone's Out There (POV Kia)

**I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

**This first chapter is a hard one to get through because it's mainly from my character's point of view when she first comes to Freeze City. If you can make it through that then you'll be able to enjoy the rest of what I have coming. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 1-Someone's Out There**

**POV Kia**

Ever since I first came to this desolate city, I felt like there was someone watching me. It wasn't all the time, like when I was walking through the city gardens. I couldn't see 'em, or catch wind of their scent. Funny, it didn't seem like the person was trying to stalk me, just curious I suppose. Pretty much why I never bothered to seek 'em out. They weren't bothering me so I wasn't gunna bother them. Besides, I had other things on my mind today, like food.

Life here wasn't so bad. Humans going about their own business, tirelessly living out their lives. Some of them ate well enough, but you could see that they still had their share of trouble. However, even they, were open for doing a little business. For a hard day's work, you can get a hot meal, and sometimes a dry place to sleep. That's what I was out doing now, waiting for work, and hopefully food at the end of the day. I hated the idea of working for the humans, but in this age you do what you have to.

So far the morning hadn't been so productive. I sat in my usual spot, a ledge that came off the building behind me. Little buttresses like that usually were spread out about every ten feet. Every once and again the humans would knock one down to make wider stalls. The buttresses weren't very tall, but you still had to be an expert to get up to the top.

With my back against the wall of the building and one knee propped, I was fairly relaxed. I tucked my hands behind my head and surveyed the street. Typical day at the market; Humans bartering with vendors over food and what not's, nothing very interesting. I closed my eyes and my mind wandered. Yet even though my eyes were closed, I could still see things in a hazy vision with my mind's eye. I saw a man walking up to me, asking if I could work. Well at least I knew I should stick around for a bit longer, even if I knew he wouldn't be here for at least another half hour.

I spent my time listening to the droning chatter of the humans. The gossiping crows overhead made sure to keep up there end of the racket. Geez, the city is noisy as hell when you think about it. I was gunna wind up making another run to the gardens just to have some quiet.

"Hey you," a gruff man called to me. "You looking for work?"

Lazily I gave him a sarcastic reply "That depends entirely on the work"

"I need supply boxes loaded onto my trucks. Couple of my men just jumped shift."

I sighed "what's the pay?"

"A normal day's wages"

"And that would be?"

"50 patrons"

I sighed again, I was about to turn him down when my stomach groaned in protest. The guy must have heard because he sweetened the offer with a bag full of bread. I swung off my perch and followed him down the street to a loading dock.

"I need all of those stacked into this truck," he motioned to a huge pile of heavy boxes. "And I need those loaded onto the other truck" motioning to an even bigger pile of heavy boxes.

I spent the rest of my afternoon, hauling boxes from one spot to the next. It wasn't hard for me, just dull and boring. At least I'd be able to eat tonight. I had just loaded the last box onto the truck when the guy came back with a small jingling leather pouch and a sack of bread. I tucked the pouch into my coat pocket. Slinging the sack over my shoulder, I thanked the guy for the goods and went back towards the market.

Honestly, I didn't have much use for things like money. I'd probably buy some more food and give the rest to some poor kid that needed it. So many different smells from different vendors made it a little confusing. I was on my way the far end where the butcher was, when something caught my eye; a burgundy book with silver lettering. I wandered over, thinking that there was no possible way that would be the one book.

The book was defiantly worn from the years. However, the richness of the color was still just as fine as a new book. The beautiful silver scroll work made the title difficult to read to the untrained eye. I flipped through the book. About half way through the book, the pages were left blank. I closed the book again and read the title, _'Coeli Portas'_. It was Latin for 'Heaven's Gates'.

"What do you want for the book?" I said. I couldn't believe it. I had been looking for this book, since my grandfather's copy was lost in a fire a few years ago.

"Chicky, I'm afraid you won't have enough to cover that rare piece of history" An old man appeared from behind a stack of other books. Old, wrinkly, and smelled like rotting cheese, even without using my ability I could see he wasn't going to let the book go easily.

"Try me," least he could do was barter.

"100 credits" the old man started laughing at my shocked expression.

"Have you lost your mind old man? That's like, what, a thousand patrons?" I was almost shouting. Trying to calm myself I continued, "Old man you've bout lost your mind, to ask for such a steep price. Look at its condition; it's hardly worth one credit much less a hundred."

"You're not going to fool me, child. I know perfectly well what this book is worth and I'm not going to take anything less than a hundred credits."

"I also know that selling a banned book can get you thrown in the stockades. I could easily get those soldiers attention." I stated coyly, nodding to the patrolling soldiers.

"So is owning such a book. I could sell it to you for the price you want and then sell you out for the remaining price" the old man picked it up and took it to the back of his booth. I grumbled loudly, shoved my free hand in my coat pocket, and left.

I could easily come back and steal it, but I'd still need a way to carry it with me. It was hard enough carrying the box that I had stashed in the garden. I sighed heavily. I shouldn't even have left that unguarded. It might be a pretty box, but it was still too significant to just leave alone. Guess I should buy a pack in preparation for when I leave this dump of a city.

A ways up the market street was a bag lady. She had every kind of bag, pack, and purse imaginable. After browsing, and haggling over pricing; I got an off green messenger bag with buckles on the flap for twenty patrons. Thanking her, I went on my way. The butcher had already closed up shop by the time I made it to his stall. Oh well, I got a hot dog instead and started my way back home.

Home, it was hardly worth calling that; nothing more than a place to lay my head down at night where the humans were less likely to bother me. An hour later, I was at the small lake in the middle of the city garden. There was an island out in the middle of it about a hundred yards from the shore. A few scattered blocks from some old building rubble stuck up here and there in between. The blocks weren't close enough for even a skilled human to jump across. Heck, the closest block was ten yards away! No problem for someone like me though.

I looked about to see if anyone would notice me. There were enough humans about to keep me from crossing. The last thing I needed was to stir up trouble. I set my stuff down and sat down on the shoreline. The sun was starting to set outside the dome. Ugh, I hated these domes. You really couldn't see much past the snow that would settle on the outside. Ever since the Great War, the climate in most places got so bad that humans had to build huge bio domes to live in.

I looked down into the water. It was calm enough to see my reflection. Ha! I had this form change down to a science. Even the water couldn't reveal my true form unless I let it. I looked at my human form. My feminine face as framed by my wildly long curly dark hair. Bright green eyes peered back at me above a small button nose. My fawn skin glowed in the evening light. I leaned back and looked down at my clothes. My denim jacket flopped open to show a gray and white speckled shirt that hugged my womanly figure nicely. Low riding jeans met with slip on boots completed the ensemble.

After a while, the humans left the area. For me, it was time to cross the lake. I picked up my stuff and took a couple steps back. I took a deep breath and started running. At the edge of the lake I leaped as far as I could to the first rock. I landed one foot nimbly on the edge. Having a human form certainly could be useful. Keeping up with the momentum, I leapt to the second rock and then the third. This time I paused before moving onto the last of the rocks. This one was a bit if a trick because it was just outside of my jump range. Being weighed down with the bread, might mean that I was getting a bath. I smiled, challenge accepted.

Mustering as much power as I could, I leapt forward. Just when I thought I was safe, the toe of my boot caught the rock, causing me to fall forward. "Whah! Ufff!" I landed flat on my face. Then again, human forms could also be a bit of a nuisance. At least I wasn't wet. I stood up and brushed myself off.

I was about to move on when, I felt it; that feeling of someone watching me from afar. I casually looked around and sniffed the air, nothing. Whoever it was was really good at hiding. I slung the sack of bread over my shoulder and picked up the messenger pack. I looked again for, for whoever it was before moving onto my hideout.

The trees threw shadows all along the lightly worn path to the rubble pile. The way a couple large chunks laid, made a little shelter. Next to the shelter was a hallow tree. I slung the sacks into shelter before going over to the tree. Peering inside, I saw the wrapped package. I pulled it out and went back to the shelter.

Plopping down, I sighed heavily. My entire life revolved around this stupid thing. It was because of it that I've lost so much in my life. I looked at the soft cotton kerchief that covered the precious box. It was deep red, faded from use and time. A wolf howling at the moon had been stitched onto it in silver thread. Its edge, lined with Celtic knots and roses. I fought back my childhood memories, as I pulled away the cloth.

Carved of wood from a great grandfather redwood tree, the rectangular box fit perfectly in my lap. It wasn't very large; maybe a foot and a half by a foot, but it was still heavy. It was covered in gold painted scroll work that matched the cover of the book earlier. I opened the beveled lid, the hinges creaking with age. Inside, the deep blue crushed velvet lining held fifteen molded spaces. They were large enough to hold spheres the size of an extra-large marble shooter. On the inside of the lid were deliToboely inscribed words to mark out each of the spaces. All of the words were written in the ancient language, Latin. Very few people knew how to translate it these days, I being one of them.

I closed the box and wrapped the cloth around it again. I then tucked the box inside the new messenger bag, and propped it into a corner. Crows were roosting overhead as I pulled out two loaves of bread; One for me and one for information. Stepping out of the shelter I called to them.

"Hey crows! Ya hungry?" A few cackled in reply before fluttering to lower branches. At least they were interested, that's good.

"Eh what do you want" one of them cawed.

"Simple information, that's all. I've got a loaf of bread for any who are willing to start talking." A second crow flew down to the ground as I sat to eat my loaf.

"What do you want to know, She-wolf?"

* * *

**Oh Wow! My first Cliff hanger! Please tell me what you think. I know this is a hard chapter because It doesn't have the other wolves in it yet. Next chapter has Tsume though! **


	2. Ch2-Who Is That Girl? ( POV Tsume)

******I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

******Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. ****Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Who Is That Girl?**

**POV Tsume**

The she-wolf came to this dump town about a month ago. There was something about her that held my attention. I don't know if it was her scent or her looks, but she seemed familiar to me; like a childhood dream. I kept my distance from her. The last thing I wanted was to cross paths with her. Not yet at least, not till I could place why she was so familiar.

I still remember when I first saw her, like it was only yesterday. I had just come back with the humans from a raid and was walking the roof tops, when her scent drifted to me. Man, it hit me like a ton of bricks. The sweet scent of afternoon honeysuckles and wild ginger wafted up towards me. Before I knew it, I was tracking the source. Jumping from roof top to roof top, I followed the scent to the city park. Being a wolf meant I could see another's true form for as long as I cared before seeing their chosen form. I had just jumped down a couple floors of a building to a window ledge in the shadows, when I saw her.

She was wandering around in her true form so casually. She probably didn't care if the humans saw her that way. Walking along the lake's shoreline, her two-toned, sable and gray fur glistened in the afternoon sunlight. I studied her closely as I watched her carrying her head high and ears alert. In mid stride, she shook her fur out of frustration before leaping forward back into her strut. Damn it, I could hardly breathe just watching her. She paused on the bank; I guess she had been looking for a way to cross to the island out in the center of the lake. Skillfully, she leapt from rock to rock across the lake water. I had barely blinked when she landed on the island. In that second she had changed into her human form, which was just as breath taking as her true form.

Her curly dark hair tumbled down her back only to bounce around her lower shoulder blades. With the evening sun kissing it the way it was, there was that sable glow that radiated from her hair. Her fawn tanned skin glowed just as brilliantly. Damn, that She-wolf had a body that just wouldn't stop! There was no sign of a little girl on the shore, she was all woman. A loose fitting jean jacket covered the lightly speckled gray v-cut top that hugged her skin just right. Tight, low riding jeans pronounced every curve on her hips, all the way down to her calves and were tucked into her work slip on boots. She turned and looked in my general direction. I leaned closer to the wall, so that I was less likely to be noticed.

Before I knew it she turned and was gone; into the woods of the island. I must have stood there, daydreaming like a damn idiot for who knows how long. I wandered back to my neck of the city in a pleasant stoup per.

It was in this foolish state of mind that I realized I knew that scent, a scent from my childhood. I paused beneath the rising moon and looked down at my left wrist. I pulled back the sleeve of my jacket to see the worn leather wristband. One side had the laces carefully pulled tight and tucked inside. The other had a carved Celtic rose inside of a knotted heart. I knew what lay carefully wrapped around my wrist under the cuff; the only reminder of my long forgotten childhood, and my promise to return to her.

Was it possible that the She-wolf who came here was that same pup from so long ago? If so, what was she doing here in this God awful place? I was starting to get more questions than answers, which was only pissing me off. Needless to say, I immediately worked on getting the new arrival out of my head. Well, at least I tried.

I found myself wandering over to the park every once and again, hoping to catch a glimpse of her again. Sometimes I would be lucky enough to see her just going for an evening stroll around the lake before hopping over to the island. Hell, when I wasn't planning a raid on the warlords, I was trying to find out more about her.

I followed her once before, just to see what she would do for the day. I got to the window ledge, where I had first seen her from, early one morning. She emerged from the tree line only moments later, stretching her arms way above her head. Her shirt raised up high enough to show the shadow of her lower abs. I shook my head, trying to concentrate and not let my mind wander away. Damn it, what was it about her that made me act like an immature pup, unable to control myself. I mean, I've seen some fine She-wolves in my day. Some finer than her, and they didn't have this strong of an effect on me.

With a running start, she was back to the main shore in a few delicate leaps. Shoving her hands in her back pockets she started into town. I followed a ways back from the roof tops. When she came to the market, she paused to smile at some human kids playing in the street. Coyly she looked at one of the stall walls. It was about ten foot tall; too simple really for a wolf to get on top of; but it would raise suspicions if she just jumped up there no problem.

Casually she stepped away from the wall. A couple of the kids turned their focus to her, before calling the others to her attention. She positioned herself for a running start. Then took off at the wall, taking two steps up the wall, reaching for the top, failing. The kids shouted in protest as she went back to her starting point, smiling. The second time around she managed a third step before tapping the ledge of the stall, and sliding down the wall. Some of the kids shouted out encouragement and cheered her on. Some passing adults even paused to watch. After repeating the same game a couple more times; she raised a finger to the kids, as if to signal one more time. By now a crowd had gathered to watch her efforts. She took her run and got four steps in before getting a firm hold of the ledge. She pretended to struggle as she pulled herself up to the top the ledge. She turned to the crowd and gave a bow as they erupted into a cheer. I felt myself smile a little even for the show-off.

Someone in the crowd threw her a red apple, which she thanked them for. Sitting down with her legs over the edge, she lazily ate the apple and watched as the kids tried to repeat her stunt. One got close enough to just miss the toe of her boot. She kept the rally of kids busy for a good part of the morning. Parents would come by and collect their children and toss up some food to her or even a coin or two. After the last of the kids were collected she picked up her goods and left. I went my own way after that. I had a raid planned that night and I didn't want those damn humans that where with me to screw it up again.

So here I was in passing, sometime weeks later, from my latest raid, when I heard her angel voice cry out, "Old man you've bout lost your mind, to ask for such a steep price. Look at its condition; it's hardly worth one credit much less a hundred."

Thankfully, the building was only a couple stories tall so I could hear her. She was arguing with an old book vendor. I shifted the box under my arm as I moved over to the ledge to watch her and listened further.

"You're not going to fool me, child. I know perfectly well what this book is worth and I'm not going to take anything less than a hundred credits."

"I also know that selling a banned book can get you thrown in the stockades. I could easily get those soldiers attention." She stated in a lower tone as she nodded to the patrolling soldiers.

"So is owning such a book. I could sell it to you for the price you want and then sell you out for the remaining price" the old man stubbornly picked up a deep red and silver book and took it to the back of his booth. I watched her shove a free hand into her coat pocket and storm away with a sack over her shoulder.

"Hey boss man watcha lookin at?" Joe called to me as I straightened myself.

"Get the supplies back to base. You can go ahead and dig into ya'll share of the spoils" I replied gruffly, stating at him through my sunglasses. Joe was a typical street runner. I didn't trust him for damn, but I was willing to put up with him and the other humans so long as we got food.

"Hey okay, man sheesh." Joe turned to leave when stopped him again. I pulled one of the large bottles of the bourbon out of his box and put it into mine.

I waited for the humans to be gone before silently jumping unnoticed to the street below. Making sure she had left the area, I approached the book vendor.

"Hey," I called to the old man.

"Yes sir, what can I do you for?"

"The girl that was just here, what was she lookin at?" The old man hesitated before answering me.

"A very rare book that was far too pricey for her."

"You willing to accept a trade for it?"

"What do you have in mind?"

I dropped the box on his table and opened it enough for him to see. Inside was the seventy year old bottle of an expensive brand of bourbon, antibiotics, bandages, and various other medical supplies. The old man gawked at the sight as I spoke, "I'll give this whole box to you, no questions asked, if you hand over the book the girl was lookin at earlier."

"Where did you get all of this? This is a God send to me and my family."

"Do we have a deal or not old man?" I glared at him over the rim of my glasses.

Wordlessly, he swept the box to the back of his stall and returned with the book. I took it, knowing it was the right one. Her scent was lightly painted onto it from her handling it moments ago. I tucked it into the inside pocket of my leather jacket as I turned to leave. Now I just had to figure out how to get it to her.

* * *

**So whacha think?**


	3. Ch 3- Tell Me All You Know (POV Kia)

******I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**************Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. ****Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 3-Tell Me All You Know**

**POV Kia**

"I just want to know if there are other wolves in this city." I stated to the crow. Something's were just easier if you got right to the point.

"Other wolves, huh? Sorry my memory is a little fuzzy on that subject" the crow cawed sarcastically. I glared at the crow for a moment before ripping off a small section of my bartering loaf and tossed it to him.

"Ah yes, it's coming back to me. There are a few other wolves around here." He cackled as he pecked at the piece of bread on the ground in front of him.

"Know anything on them?"

"Nothing of terrible importance" I threw another piece at him.

"There's a young pup, red wolf if I'm not mistaken. Real small guy, been here most of his life. He's currently living life with a little old lady who found him outside the dome. He's over on the far side of town."

"Interesting, I haven't heard of too many reds still being around. Anything else on him?"

"Naw sorry, chica, that's it on the pup"

"What about the others?" The crow cocked his head and waited for more bread. I sighed, before tossing a little bit larger of a piece.

"There's a cinnamon coated fellow that just got in about a week or so ago. He's defiantly older than the pup, but younger than you are miss. He's always eating whenever I see him. He pretty much just wanders the city, sticking his nose in everybody's business." I tossed him another piece to keep him talking.

"There's only one other wolf in the city. Real big fella too!"

"Yeah he's a pretty rough guy if you ask me." Another crow piped in. Several more cawed in agreement.

"Nice silvery gray pelt, well built, but a gnarly scar across his chest." The first crow noted as he pecked at the bread before him.

It was pretty obvious the crows wanted to gossip about him, but waited to see if I wanted to hear more. I smiled and gave in to asking, "Ok, what makes him so rough?"

The crows all jumped in, trying to speak at the same time. I sat quietly and tried my best to understand what they were screeching out.

"He runs wild with the largest and fiercest gang in the city!"

"I heard he is their leader!"

"He goes on dangerous raids all the time"

"Oh yes, he raids the ruling warlord's supply trains frequently"

"Didn't he just get back from a raid?"

"Yup, I told him when the next weeks supply schedule was gunna be like in exchange for a shiny black rock"

"You sold out for a lousy rock? You should have gotten something more!"

I whistled for their attention. When they all settled down again, I enjoyed my turn to speak.

"Thanks ya'll for the valuable information. If you wouldn't mind letting me know if any further arrivals come in, I'll make sure ya'll eat well then." A few cawed in compliance as I tore the remaining bread into pieces and scattered it on the ground. I stood to leave for my shelter when the first crow I spoke too called for my attention.

"These bird brains will gossip about that wolf till they turn blue in the face. I figured you might like some better information on the fella."

I nodded and had him follow me back to my temporary home. He flew onto a rock just outside my little hollow.

"I won't be long, it's getting late." I understood because I was already fighting sleep away.

"The guy's been here for a couple winters now. But like the others say, he runs wild with the humans. He uses them to get plenty enough food, but he's otherwise a loner. He goes by the name Tsume." My ears perked up at his name. It wasn't that it was familiar to me or anything, but still I had a name to work with.

"As far as I'm aware, Tsume has lived a hard life. I remember when he first got here. The scar on his chest was still fresh. Looked like someone took a wide blade and just slashed him right across."

The crow paused to let me mull over the information.

"Well that's all that I know on the guy." The crow turned to take off for the trees when I asked him for his name.

"I'm Ski. And your name pretty wolf?"

I smiled, "It's Kia"

"Well Kia, it was pleasure doing business with ya. You might want to find a warmer spot tonight, it's gunna get cold tonight."

I nodded and watch Ski fly away. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I curled up in my human form and tried to fall asleep before the cold set in.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me your opinions ^_^**


	4. Ch4: Watching You Sleep (POV Tsume)

******I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**************Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. ****Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 4-Watching You Sleep**

**POV Tsume**

The humans didn't bother to ask where I was going at such a late hour. Not that it was any of their damn business anyway. I often would disappear at night to be by myself. However, this was the first time I was leaving with a blanket and a book. I managed to slip away without too much notice and made my way over to the park.

When I made it to my window ledge, I jumped the remaining distance to the ground. I landed pretty heavily, almost dropping the book. I snuck past the night watchman and made my way over to her crossing point. The smell of honeysuckles and wild ginger filled my scenes. I paused for a moment and just breathed it in. Damn that smell was gunna drive me crazy.

I leapt over the rocky crossing to the island effortlessly. When I made it to the island, I smiled and thought about earlier. When I had gotten the book, I ran to catch up with her. She was already half way across when I made it to the window ledge. Just in time to watch her eat the dirt. It was too much for me, the way she landed and crying out in surprise. I had to throw my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing so loud that she'd hear me. Still laughing, I watched her dust herself off before looking to see if anyone saw. I had laughed all the harder.

Now standing on the island's bank, I began to track her. It wasn't too hard to do, but her scent was everywhere here. I followed it to a pile of rubble. There, inside a hollow she laid all curled up in a big shivering furry ball. Her sable tail, draped over top of her muzzle, hid most of her face. All that peeked out was her ears and sweetly closed eyes. I took a deep breath before inching closer. I damn sure didn't want to be busted now.

Her back was to me, which made it that much more dangerous to me. I crept closer to her and waited. She didn't even notice me which meant either she was waiting to strike or she was just a sound sleeper. Her fur vibrated gently from her shivering. I had a sudden urge to just curl up around her and keep her warm. Then I saw it, a scar that ran up the length of her shoulder a good few inches. Her fur covered it well enough, but it was still noticeable.

Seeing that scar, only raised my hopes that she just might be the same pup from so long ago. This She-wolf carried the same scent and bared the same scar as her, but I wasn't willing to hold onto that hope. We both knew that we were going to be taken away from each other, so we kept a lot of things just between us; a way of finding the other later. Her scar was one of the things, only I knew how she got it, and her terrible fear that gave it to her.

I set the book down carefully, and unfolded my blanket. Yeah, my blanket, I was totally screwed in the morning. I might as well wait around till morning and introduce myself. It was drenched in my scent even after washing it repeatedly. Carefully I laid the blanket over top of her and waited. She didn't wake up; in fact she snuggled into it. So I grabbed the book and set it beside her, where she'd see it immediately. I didn't want to leave her just yet. She slept so peacefully and her scent was making me dizzy. I was enjoying this, just being close to her. She reminded me so much of her that I was almost hoping it was her. I became angry with myself. Even if it was her, I couldn't reveal myself to her, not till I fulfilled my promise.

Finally I forced myself to leave her. This time instead of crossing the rocks, I took a swim back across and made my way home. I smiled and took a guess at how long it would be before she came after me.

* * *

**Oh no! such a short chapter, oh well. I will make up for it later. **

**Reviews please ^_^**


	5. Ch 5: Rough Morning My Dear? (POV Kia)

******I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. ****Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 5-Rough Morning My Dear?**

**POV Kia**

Dawn came earlier enough, but it still took its sweet time warming up the dome. I groaned and curled into the blanket. The deep piney wood smell mixed with lavender soap filled my nose. It was so familiar; I sighed and mumbled a name under my breath. And went back to sleep, dreaming about that special pup that made my life worth living.

I sat straight up, I didn't have a blanket! My hand flew out to support myself knocking something over. I looked to see my hand resting on a book. No not just any book, _the_ book, _'Coeli Portas'_. I picked it up in disbelief. How in the hell did it get here? It was covered with the same scent as the blanket. I held the blanket closer to my nose and breathed in the piney scent.

The amazing thing about scents is the amount of information you can get from it. The scent was defiantly from an older male wolf, Maybe a season or two older than me. The lavender soap showed that whoever he was, tried to get rid of his scent. He obviously used the blanket frequently sense he couldn't fully get rid of his scent. The blanket still had some hair on it. I looked closer at it; its silvery hue shimmered in the morning sunlight.

"Tsume?" I commented, remembering what Ski told me yesterday. "But what would a rough neck like him be doing..." I shook my head in disbelief and started folding the blanket. I put it back in a corner and looked over the book. The binding was a little worn but it was still in very good condition. I put the book in the bag with the box. I guess I was going to have to track the scent down and thank him.

After a quick breakfast, I threw the strap over my head and draped the blanket over the bag. I walked out of the shelter and did some stretches as I walked. At the crossing point, I caught wind of some humans. I closed my eyes; a hazy vision showed some police officers waiting behind a bush on the other side for me to reach the far bank. Guess I wasn't supposed to be on the island. I didn't see any way out of it, just to keep running once I got over there. And that's exactly what I planned on doing.

I leapt across the rocks with little no effort. My feet hardly touched the shore when the first cop stepped out from behind the closet bush. He was about to tell me to halt, freeze, or something stupid. I, however, didn't feel like sticking around to hear it. I took a running start and jumped clean over him.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled over my shoulder tauntingly and took off at a dead run. Whistles blew as I turned to corner and ran down an ally. The hazed vision came back again making it difficult to concentrate on where I was going. Soldiers were going to try cutting me off. I jumped up onto the building supports that stretched out between the buildings. I leapt from one support to the next, only to drop down behind the soldiers as they rounded the corner. I waved at them and took off again. It was fun to finally be able to just run. Ugh darn this haze! I was going to be caught no matter what I did. That and I just made a wrong turn and cornered myself on a dead end.

Cursing to myself for being an idiot, I tore off the bag and stashed it behind a couple crates. The feeling of being watched distracted me for a second, before turning to leave. Too late; the cops and soldiers had blocked my escape route. I ran and tried to jump over the whole lot of them. One soldier pulled out a stun gun and nailed me in midflight. I howled in pain as I crashed down to the ground. I struggled to get onto my feet as the lot of them tackled me and cuffed my hands behind me.

"Ah come on guys! It was just one night camping on the island." I shouted as I tried to break away.

"Where is the book, girl!" In cop shouted at me. My heart stopped, they knew I had the book? Maybe I could play it off, but still.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Search the ally, look for the bag she had"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver flash drop down behind the crates. A second later that same silver blur rushed past all of the guards. As it turned the corner, I saw my pack in his jaws, carrying it far away from the humans. Relief swept over me as the silver wolf, Tsume, barely glanced at me and took off like a bullet. My eyes widened as his scent floated to me on the breeze; pine woods.

"Get that dog!" Someone shouted, giving chase to the silver wolf and snapping me out of a daze. I kept fighting as the humans loaded me into a car and took me away. The crows flew overhead, cackling over the sight of me. I sighed heavily, and tried to figure out what to do now.

* * *

**O_o AHG a cliff hanger! Kia's been captured and Tsume is on the run! What ever shall we do? DUH! Review then read the next chapter of course ^_^**


	6. Ch 6: What Happens Now? (POV Tsume)

******I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. ****Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 6-What Happen's Now?**

**POV Tsume**

I heard the cop whistles coming from the park. Joe was trying to get my attention for something else, but I wouldn't listen. The she-wolf was in trouble, and I had to help. I hadn't run that fast in such a long time, it was pretty invigorating. I saw her run into a dead end ally, cruse, and throw her bag behind some crates. I couldn't hear much from this high up, but I was growling with anger when the soldiers hit her with a stun gun.

"Search the ally, look for the bag she had" Someone said. To me, that was my queue to jump in and help. In a blink of an eye, I was in my true wolf form grabbing the bag strap. Leaping over a surprised solider, I tore out of the ally. As I rounded the corner, I saw her face. It was a look of relief; like she was glad I had the bag and was running. Anger built up inside me seeing her pinned down like that, but I ran faster. I couldn't fail her, not this time. Not if she was who I thought she truly was. After a fantastic chase around the block, I lost the soldiers and was gone.

I wondered back to the gang's turf, trying to figure out what to do next. I pulled my sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on. I held onto the strap of her bag as I slung it over my shoulder. I could go save her. Or wait for her to get out on her own and come after the bag. I was still angrily mulling over what to do, when my informant, the crow Ski, started circling overhead.

"I'm in a bad mood so make it fast" I snapped at him. Ski dove into a landing position and settled on the ledge of the roof.

"Wanna know the latest delivery schedule or about that hot she-wolf you've been chasing after?"

My breath caught at the mere mention of her, just enough for him to notice. "The girl then. To start, I finally got a name for ya, her name is Kia. Sweet girl too, but the cops took her down town. She's okay, but they didn't take her to the clinker."

I raised an eyebrow and glared at him over my sunglasses.

"They took her to that big fancy lab. You know the big monster one that the heavily guarded supply trucks go to? It's the one you tried a raid on a couple months ago and the humans screwed it up bad. I can't think of a reason for her to be taken there. She must know something about what's going on inside to be taken there. You could probably get her back out in the middle of the confusion." I pulled my sunglasses off. The bird had a plan, which was rare, but often pretty good.

"What confusion?" I replied slyly.

* * *

**Oh fi! another short chapter. Reviews Please! ^_^**


	7. Ch 7: Fiery Fists of Information NOT

******I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. ****Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 7- Fiery Fists of Information...NOT!**

**POV Kia**

My face burned with a fiery pain. Grant it, humans weren't very strong, but they could still throw a punch. I sat in an old chair of a fairly dark room, with my hands cuffed behind my back. These damn humans idea of a fun time apparently was smacking a girl around.

I spat blood out of my mouth before choosing to speak, "You can hit me all you like, I still don't know anything about this book you're looking for."

"We know you have a strong interest in it," a tall budgie man replied. "So why deny it?"

"So I have an interest in reading. Is that a crime now days?" I stated sarcastically. Geez, if they were gunna beat the crap out of me I might as well play along and get my own information. Of course, sarcasm amongst cops isn't well appreciated and got me a back handed slap.

"So you do know the book then." I shook the pain away before answering, choosing my words carefully.

"You mean the pretty red book with the silver scroll work? Yeah I saw it." Another back handed slap

"Ahg! Geez, ya jerk! What the hell was that for? I answered you're damn question." Now I was getting pissed.

"That was for lying to us this whole time."

"Man you boys just don't know how to have fun do you?"

"We take our job very seriously"

"Does that job involve beating up people who are interested in reading?" I flinched as he raised his hand to slap me again.

"That's enough Soto," A second man growled as he caught the other guy's hand. This new comer stepped out of the shadows for me to see him. Slimly built, clean shaven, and a voice as cool as water; I didn't like him right off the bat. "I'll take over the interrogation from here." Oh great, I was getting the good cop, bad cop routine. I braced myself, as the new guy sat in a chair across from me.

"I must apologize for Soto's rude behavior. My name Detective Darby. You may address me as Darby if you wish," coyly, he pulled out a small kerchief and tried to wipe some of the blood off my face. I pulled away from him; he stank of smoke and bad colognes, and I didn't want him touching me.

"Come now miss, a face as pretty as yours should never be marred with blood." As he reached again, I growled and bared my teeth. I guess even in a human form, it was still a way to show that somebody was about to cross a line. Detective Darby smiled and returned the kerchief to its place in his coat.

"Reading isn't a crime in this city, ma'am. However, we do not appreciate certain books here. The one you described is called _'Coeli Portas'_, a book that was banned from a majority of regions across the world. Any that are found left in print are burned on the spot and the owner put to death."

"That so huh? What caused it to be banned to such a degree?"

"Have you ever heard of 'Heaven's Gates'?" I kept a blank poker face as he stood from the chair.

"It's a fairy tale told as a bedtime story to kids. What does that have to do with a banned book?" I questioned him.

"This book, supposedly tells the way to the gates. Few can read the Latin inscription and decipher it's true meaning."

"Last time I checked, there weren't too many people who could read, much less Latin."

"Which begs the question as to why you would want the book?" Damn it, I should have seen that one coming.

"My father thought it was important that I learn to read and write. I just liked to cover, saw there were some blank pages in the back. I thought I could use it as a diary of sorts."

Detective Darby paused for a moment to consider the possibilities before continuing.

"What do you think of wolves, miss?" he left the question as though he wanted a name more than an answer. If he wanted a name, he'd get one.

"Lora. I thought wolves were wiped off the face of the earth, generations ago." Well I wasn't gunna give him my real name.

"Do you believe that, Lora?"

"Sure I do, why wouldn't I" Darby stood there with a frown on his face.

"Come now Lora, things can go much easier if you'd just answer honestly." Well, at least he bought the fake name I gave him.

"I thought you brought me in here over a book I don't have? Not to talk about wolves and fairy tales." That did it, now I made him mad. Darby's eyes furrowed in anger for a moment before he collected himself.

"Yes, let's get back on the subject shall we. Where is the book?"

"I don't have it."

"Yes you do"

"No I don't! I left it there with the vendor. He was asking too much for it."

"Look, we know you have it. So where did you hide it?"

"I just told you, I didn't buy the damn book!" Darby turned to the Soto guy and asked for something. Soto handed him a flimsy paper. Darby turned back to me and showed me a picture of a very muscular and handsome man.

"Do you know who he is?"

"First fairy tales, then wolves, now this guy. Seriously, how many rabbit trails are you gunna go on?" I was getting tired of the charades and a throbbing head ache was starting to form.

"Just answer the question. Do you know this man or not?"

I sighed and looked at the picture held before me. It was a black and white picture of a well-built man, taken from behind. His head was turned to look over his shoulder toward the camera. The photographer must have been busted for it because he had a pretty pissed off look on his face. Wearing a leather jacket, the sleeves half torn off at the shoulders, the guy looked like he would be just over six foot tall. His silver, high and tight military cut, hair was thrown off by the tufted pig tail in the nape of his neck. His strong jowl line and thick corded neck, gave him a true bad-to-the-bone look. I kind of wished he didn't wear those dark rimless sunglasses; I wanted to see his eyes. I shook my head to the detective.

"Nope, can't say that I've ever seen him before. Who is he?"

"This would be the most wanted criminal in the city. He's the ring leader of the largest gang circle here. This man led over a hundred and fifty raids on General Maddox's supply trains with over ninety-eight percent of them being successful."

"So does tall, dark and handsome have a name?" Pretty impressive track record for a guy; almost too perfect for a human to pull off.

"The only name we can get on him is Tsume. Ring any bells?"

"Nothing but bad news, and to stay away from him. At least now I've got a face to a name." Darby held up another photo. This time the guy, Tsume, was standing in front of a vendor, tucking something into his jacket. I looked closer at the object; it was the book! I guess my poker face played its last round; Darby took the picture away as soon as I recognized the book.

"After this picture was taken, we spoke with the vendor. He said Tsume was acquiring it for the girl who asked for it only moments earlier." Oh crap, now I'm in trouble. "We believe he gave you the book sometime in the night."

"You know this how?"

"The night watchman said he saw him cross the lake to the island, carrying some things, and then left with nothing. You were the only one on the island the whole time." I tried to calm myself; after all, I didn't have the book anymore. So how much trouble could I get into now?

"So that's who left the book. Thanks for solving that mystery for me Detective Darby. Now I know who to thank." Darby smirked.

"Where is the book?" he asked me, now that he knew that I had it. I answered with my own question.

"Did you ever find that handsome silver dog? You know the one that ran off with my bag?"

"No we didn't" Darby answered, questionably.

"Well, then I don't know what to tell you. You see the book was in that bag."

"Do you know the dog?"

"Nope, never saw it before."

"Did you give the bag to the dog?"

"Like I would do that. It probably smelt my breakfast in there and took it." Darby again paused to contemplate what was told to him, before continuing

"Well Lora, I believe that's all the questions we have for you today."

"Oh goody, so when the hell are you going to turn me loose?"

'Hmm?" Darby inquired coldly.

"When am I going to get out of here?" I asked again in a more serious tone.

"Who says you're getting out of here?" he said darkly. I turned my head slightly and narrowed my sight on him. A haze started showing me being in a cell, beaten and bruised. They were going to try and break me into revealing who I truly was; a wolf.

"You see, the department doesn't plan on letting you go until the book has been recovered and Tsume has been apprehended. We don't want you interfering with our investigation, so we're going to have you stay here until such time."

"The hell you are!" I shouted. I gave a short but strong jerk to the cuffs. The chain snapped in half and I jumped to my feet. BAM! I was knocked to the ground; my vision began to blacken.

"Take her to cell block D and make sure the door is turned on. Looks like she might try and get out." Darby said as I fought to hold my vision, and my human form.

* * *

**POOR KIA! Will Tsume come to her rescue in time? And what about the other wolves, will they EVER show up in this story of mass chaos?**

**Read the next chapter and we'll see O_-**

**Reviews Please!**


	8. Ch 8: Just Who The Hell Are You?

******I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. ****Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 8-Just Who The Hell Are You?**

**POV Tsume**

I needed to get the humans to follow with Ski's plan. Kia was in trouble, I didn't fully understand why I had such an urgency to help this girl. Maybe because a part of me believed that she was that childhood pup. Maybe I was just going soft, for the sake of a girl I didn't know. Either way, it wasn't making me happy to do this when I had worked so hard to become the hard-ass I was now. The plan was simple enough. While the humans were raiding the supply trucks at the entrance, In the midst of the chaos, I would slip away into the lab. A scent floated towards me. I could smell my pack of humans and blood; wolf's blood. I rounded the corner to see about ten of the humans circled around a hallowed out tree.

"Do you think it's still alive?" one of them said.

"Naw, not with a wound like that." A second replied.

"Man, that's the biggest dog, I've ever seen!" yet another replied. At this point I had made my way over to see what caused all the commotion. A huge white tundra wolf lay hidden in the shadow provided by the hallowed tree. A huge bloody gash lay across one of his rear legs.

"That is not a dog." I said disgustingly. Even if humans were naïve, you would think they would realize that there is no way that wolf was a mere dog.

"Pull it out" I demanded. I still didn't want another wolf on my turf, no matter how bad his condition was. A couple of the closest guys panicked a little, but moved toward the wolf. As though life was suddenly breathed into him, I watched as the white wolf leaped into action. In a blink of an eye, he whipped around and clamped his teeth into the neck of the closest human; spraying blood everywhere. Another human began firing rounds at the wolf, missing every time, costing his life. By now the other humans backed off, except for one, the small red-headed kid. I could smell the fear pouring out from the kid, and so could the white wolf. He stalked toward the kid, growling and baring his teeth. I could see that he was about to move in for a third kill when I stepped in. I shoved the kid out of the way and towards the other humans.

"Looks like you've got some life left in you. Let's see what else you got." The white wolf growled deeper and his widened his bloody snarl. I turned away and started running, leaving the humans behind. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was right behind me. I could smell his bloody hide, running behind me. I led him down several streets to an abandoned building. Leaping up the stairs, I led the other wolf up to the roof, where the humans were less likely to interfere. Coming to a stop, I turned to face my opponent, revealing my true side to him.

"That was fairly impressive display back there stranger," I commented, trying to settle the newcomer. That was obviously not going to be easy. His fur was standing on ends as he held a striking position. A small amount of human blood still lined his snarling jaws.

"I was only protecting myself!" he replied, with a voice like ice.

"I'm not saying I don't agree with you on that. But you're in the city now; there are rules."

"Rules? You mean like hiding you're true form and running around with a pack of idiots?" he snarled at me. I'll admit he was staring to get under my fur, as my form shifted back into a human.

"I'm only using them," I said, brushing off his earlier statement. "Besides, you would do well to hide yourself while you're here."

"I will not give up my pride as a wolf to stoop to such lowness as you have."

"You've got a lot of nerve to be talking like that on my turf, stranger." I growled at him. I would not be insulted by the likes of him.

"You would too if you had any pride left to even call yourself a wolf."

"Looks like somebody needs to get you off your high horse and knock some sense into you."

"And who's going to do it, a pathetic mongrel like you."

"Who are you calling a mongrel, you half dead carcass?" I snarled as I lunged at him in my true form. He sidestepped me, and bit at my flank. I too moved just out of the way and took a bit at his wound. We grappled back and forth, snarling and biting at each other; trying to pin the other down to the ground. For each blow delivered to the other, one was received. We finally made it to a standoff position again before he spoke.

"You're pretty good," he said breathlessly.

"You're not half bad yourself," I answered in the same tone. Just then I smelt some humans coming, and shifted into my human form.

"Why have you given up your pride to take such a ridiculous form?" the beaten white wolf asked me.

"If you think I'm proud to hide my true side you've got another thing coming."

"Then why do it?"

"These human," I said and looked over my shoulder to the roof's closed door. I could hear the humans coming up the stairwell. "They don't take kindly to our kind. Blending in with them in this form allows me to move about more freely without raising too much of a ruckus. I'm still proud to be a wolf, but I'm not so foolish as to be killed for showing it to the wrong people."

I looked back at the wolf. His fur had relaxed a little and his teeth weren't showing anymore. He stood there contemplating what I had told him. I turned my back to him and faced the stairwell.

"Look, I ain't got any more time to waste on you. I will distract the humans. You need to consider what I told you or you'll get caught in no time at all, Stanger."

"Kiba" He replied quietly. I looked over my shoulder with a questionable look.

"My name is Kiba." He answered.

"Tsume" I said as I and put on my sunglasses went to the stairwell's door.

"Until we meet again, Tsume" I could hear him make a jump, probably to the next roof top. I opened the door and started my way down the stairs. Sure enough, humans from my pack were running up the stairs.

"Tsume! What happened to you? You're covered in cuts." Joe shouted at the sight of me.

"Dog fight. Let's go, we've got a raid to plan." I pushed past them all and kept walking down the stairs. The faint scent of honeysuckles hit me. I looked and saw the little red-headed kid holding the green messenger bag. I guess I dropped it when I led Kiba out here. Seeing that I had noticed the bag, he handed it to me. I put one hand in my back pocket and swung the strap around my free hand before slinging it over my shoulder. I was going to have to put it in a safe place before the raid tonight.

* * *

**FINALLY! At least Kiba has entered the Picture and our story can get into full swing! Maybe...**

**Reviews please ^_^**


	9. Ch 9: Who Am I to Judge? POV Kiba

******I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. ****Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 9-Who Am I To Judge?**

**POV Kiba**

Tsume may have a valid point, but I still didn't fully understand the benefit of changing into a human form. Having this ability made me question the Great Spirit's intentions. Perhaps, this Tsume character was correct. Perhaps it was meant for us to use to blend in with our greatest enemy, humans. After all, sometimes the safest place to be is right under their noses. Either way, I'd rather travel in my true form.

Blood dripped from my wounds as I lipped along the streets. Humans did turn and look at my wounded form. I didn't care; I could tell she was close. I had to find her, my instincts were screaming it out to me all the time. 'Find her, find the Moon child.' What else could I do but follow where they told me to go. I could feel an excitement build up inside of me as I inched closer to her. Soon, we could start our journey and find the others.

"Click" I whipped around to see some humans covered in armor aiming their weapons at me. I growled and raced to kill the first one. There were several loud bangs but only one fiery bullet connected to my shoulder. The pain was enough to drop me to the ground. I was already exhausted from my other wounds as I staggered to get to my feet again.

"Use your stun guns, we're going to take this one to the lab" one of the humans said as I started towards them again. Something hit me hard in the chest, knocking me to the ground.

"Hit him again, he's a stubborn one." This time the pain started to blacken my vision. I tried to fight it when instincts told me that they would take me closer to her. Instincts told me that it would all be okay, it would all work out; the Great Spirit would make sure of that. I gave into the darkness, praying for deliverance.

* * *

**Sorry this part is so short to all the Kiba fans out there. I promise he'll have more to say later on.**

**Reviews Please! I don't know where to improve without them.**


	10. Ch10: And Your Next Move Would Be?

******I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**AHHHGGGGGG! I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't realize that I had reposted the first chapter for here. Fixing ^_^! Please review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. ****Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 10-And Your Next Move Would Be?**

**POV Kia**

Electrified bars on a jail cell made it a pain in the ass to break out. I guess the humans really didn't want me busting out of here to get my book back or to find Tsume. I sat on the floor with back against the wall and one of my legs stretched out in front of me. I managed to keep conscious when the cops drug me into this new hell hole. I tried counting it as a blessing. However, sitting here in jail didn't exactly put me in a mood to count blessings.

It wasn't a normal jail cell though. Something about this whole place was just off. For one thing, there weren't any guards around, just people in white lab coats. For another, there weren't any other people in the other cells. Either the actual jail was full and this was a backup or, those cops had other plans for me.

Still, I couldn't shake this fluttering in my chest. It was almost an exciting feeling to have. The faint scent of jasmine flowers hung in the air. I couldn't tell what it was, but I almost needed to bust out just to find the source. I was almost drawn to it that scent alone. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

I needed to think; I needed to see what the future held. That old familiar haze came to me at my command. I could see that trying the bars open would only result in a massive migraine and electric shock therapy. I could wait for a human to open the door and rush past 'em; but I wouldn't get any farther than down the hall. Even knocking the unfortunate human unconscious and sneaking out wouldn't get me any farther. I thought of everything using ventilation systems, timing with security cameras, bloodshed, even combinations of several tactics; I could only get so far before being caught. I rubbed my eyes. There were plenty of outside factors that I wasn't thinking of that could affect my escape. Like what would happen if I waited till a later point in time or if I chose a different exit. Outside players could easily change things too. So I decided to go for something simpler; what would happen if I chose to stay put?

Here the haze played a different game. Someone else would be joining me here in another cell, a white wolf. Then after a while longer, a human came and released us both. Now I was interested, this human was a key to escape. Why he would help us wolves escape was a mystery. There was some kind of commotion going on, but the three of us didn't leave right away. We were searching for something. I saw us entering a room when I heard the cell block door opening.

The haze disappeared as I opened my eyes. Footsteps approached my cell as I looked toward the walkway. Four soldiers came by, one of which carried a huge white wolf. One of them opened the cell bank across from me and moved out of the way. The one carrying the wolf went in and laid him carefully down on the concrete. The soldier stepped out and secured the door. They were about to leave when I called for one of theirs attention.

"Would one of you mind getting me some water? I'm pretty thirsty." All I got was a nod as they left. As soon as I heard the door close I jumped up and raced to the door. I grabbed a hold of the bars trying to get a better look at the wolf when, ZAP! I let go with a yelp. I forgot they were electrified. I rubbed the pain away from my hands as I looked at the guy, careful this time to not touch the bars. I could smell the blood from all of his wounds, but past that was the sweet scent of cedar trees. The guy was a massive white Tundra wolf. I couldn't believe it, I only met a few as a kid, but he was the biggest I'd ever seen.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him trying to see if he was even conscious. There was hardly a groan from the guy, so I guess he was out cold. I closed my eyes and looked to see if he would wake up soon. The pains from his injuries were keeping him under, but he'd get up soon enough. I left him alone so he could rest.

A while later a guard came back with a glass of water for me. He passed it to me from between the bars and waited to take the glass back. I drank the cold water down and wiped my mouth on my sleeve before handing it back.

"Where'd they find him at?" I asked him, hoping to glean some information.

"Downtown, we were given orders to bring in dogs that were of irregular size."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Experimentation I guess,"

"Huh?" this raised my curiosity.

"The lab technicians here are hoping to do some tests on this one. Some think it's an actual wolf!"

"A wolf?" well duh, seriously, you humans were dumb.

"Yeah, if it turns out that it is a wolf, they're hoping to do further experiments with another specimen here."

"What other specimen?" maybe it was what the three of us would go looking for later. But of course now the human would clam up tight on the good information.

"Sorry Miss, that's classified information."

"Humph, Well you're no fun."

"Sorry," the guys face went red with embarrassment. I thanked him for the water as he left. I turned back to the wolf and sighed. I felt like I knew him, grant it yea from peeking earlier, but it was different. It felt like déjà vu, standing there looking at him.

"Are you the one I've been searching for?" the wolf asked me, his voice dry and cracking from exhaustion. I shook my head, before replying.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Which is weird cause I feel like I should know you."

He opened one golden eye and looked at me. He studied me for a moment before closing his eye.

"No, I'm sorry. You're not the one I'm looking for exactly."

"Well then, this is awkward. Who are you looking for?" I stood there scratching my head. I knew I should know him. It wasn't that I had ever seen him before, but there was this voice in the back of my head, screaming at me, '_It's him!'_ He closed his eye again and was quiet for a moment before speaking quietly.

"And there in a field of white jasmine was born of moon beams a young maiden. Sent by the Great-," My eyes opened wide, I knew the verse he was quoting and jumped in.

"Sent by the Great Spirit himself, to be a guide to the chosen wolves who could open Heaven's Gates and bring about an eternal peace across the land." He sat up with a start and stared at me in awe. I finally had an idea of who he was now.

"You are him aren't you? The one who hunts for the maiden of the moon? The one who was chosen to lead the pack to Heaven's Gates; you're him."

"My name is Kiba. I am the last of my pack from the high northern country. Yes, I am seeking out the maiden of the moon." I sighed happily, and sat down on the ground.

"I'm Kia. Looks like we're going to be traveling together from now on." He looked at me curiously before questioning me.

"How do you know so much? I thought I was the only one to know such things."

"My grandfather," A twang of pain hit me in my chest as memories flooded back; memories of all of my lessons, training, and hurt that I endured as a pup. I shook my head and finished what I was trying to say. "My grandfather made sure that I was well educated in my position when we found out who I was. When we found out what part I was to play in all of this."

"What part is that, Kia?" Kiba questioned further.

"The heaviest part out of everyone's." My heart became heavy with the truth of my position.

"I am sorry. So do we have another shot after this or is this the-"

"It's our last chance." Realization hit Kiba as he fully understood my position.

"Maybe this time will be different. Can you see if it will be?" I started laughing. I guess I should have seen a question like this coming, but it still caught me off guard.

"It has its limitation. Besides where would the spice of life be if I looked into the future and saw everything? Life is more fun not knowing what is going to happen next sometimes."

"I suppose so." Kiba laid back down, exhausted. I felt bad for the guy, lying there all tore up; especially knowing that I could help him out.

"I could heal it, you know, if you wanted me too." The least I could do was offer.

"That won't be necessary. It's a full moon tonight, my wounds will heal then." He stated casually as he fell asleep again.

The full moon, I had almost forgotten about that. Ever since this world began anew, wolves could heal themselves in one of three ways, well four with me around. The first was naturally, a slow and sometimes painful process. The second was by a friend's heart-song. Often this wasn't much better than the first due to inexperience and wasn't good for anything bigger than some cuts. One heart-song wouldn't be able to do much for serious wounds, maybe with an entire pack singing together, but not alone. The third way was by using light from a full moon. It was pretty hard to explain, but the Great Spirit allows us to bask in the full moon's light and heal ourselves in exchange for a song. That's why wolves almost always howl at the moon, to give thanks. Then there was me; I could sing any song with heart and heal any wound. If I sang my heart-song however; I could not only heal others given time, I could take away their wounds and put them on myself. My heart-song is so strong I can heal an entire pack of wolves at once. But everything has its limitation. The Great Spirit gave me that strong ability with a price; I could not be healed by another's heart-song, say one. I sighed and leaned against the wall of my cell. I might as well get some rest. Rescue wouldn't be here till later this evening and I wanted to be on my best game for when he showed up. Just as I drifted off, my last thought was of an old childhood memory; chasing a black pup, up the mountain side to an old willow tree.

* * *

**Such Mystery I leave you all in! MWAHAHAHAHAHA I am so evil.**

**What part does Kia have to play? She can heal others? And what's with the crazy Haze game? _ Your poor minds must be racing to figure it out LOL**

**Please Review and tell me what you think so far! I can not improve my writing without them. **


	11. Ch-11 You're On Your Own Now

**I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

**Wow check it out! Toboe enters the picture! how awesome is that? (*Hear's Toboe fans scream with joy*) **

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 11-You're On Your Own Now**

**POV: Toboe**

I can't say I've ever been out on my own before. I've never even seen another wolf before! Golly, my life would improve so much if I had a pack like real wild wolves. Granny said my eyes were barely open when she found me outside the dome all alone. That was a fourteen years ago. Now I'm on my own, starving and trying to find food. The crows weren't much help; they always stole what little I had from me when my back was turned. The alley cats were just as mean and twice as creepy. So here I am digging through the trash looking for scraps. I didn't know anything about how to get food. I was lucky I figured out recently that I could change forms! I found it was safer to travel this way, looking like a human. I'm normally small enough to pass as a dog, but lately humans have been taking stray dogs away.

"You poor child," I stood up and looked over my shoulder. An old man had been passing when he saw me digging in the trash. He smelt okay to me, just a kindly old man. "Here come with me; I can give you some good food." I smiled and followed immediately, maybe this old man would take me in off the streets. We passed a concession stand and he bought us some food.

"My name is Toboe," I started cheerfully. "Thank you for the food."

"I'm Neil, and your quite welcome young man." I gobbled down the hot dog he gave me in a few quick bites.

"Well, Toboe, I must be on my way. The city gets dark fast in this area and I need to return to my granddaughter." I smiled, this was my chance.

"Would it be okay if I came with you Neil?"

"I'm sorry, son. I can hardly take care of us two and one more would only devastate us."

My smile faded as I put my hands in my cargo pants pockets.

"That's okay, thanks anyway."

We parted ways then. I guess I should have known better. It was hard for humans to care for their own families let alone a pet. I guess I wasn't a very good wolf because of that. I didn't know any better; I didn't know how wolves acted. After I rounded the corner to another street, I saw some soldiers. The crows told me that they were bad news for a wolf. But I didn't see why, they were just humans. I casually walked past them in my human form just to be safe. I was almost to the other side of the patrol group when a black dog I hadn't noticed, started barking wildly at me. I leapt to the side avoiding her teeth as she snapped at my heal with a yip. The dog didn't stop tugging at the end of her leash trying to get at me causing the soldiers to take notice.

"What is it Blue? Do you see one?" And old man asked her, reaching for his gun.

"Hey there's one right there!" a soldier shouted and pointed at me. He was wearing some kind of funny hat with a black eye shield. Another turned and looked at me in response; he pulled down a similar eye shield.

"Well I'll be damned. Sergeant Quent, you were right; they are disguising themselves." My stomach churned and I started running. I guess they could see my true form with those eye shields. I didn't think it was a good idea to stick around any longer if that was the case.

"Get Him!" the old man shouted, chasing after me along with the black dog. The whole platoon started chasing me. I certainly could run faster, but the crowded street made it hard for me to move. I rounded the corner into an alley when I bumped into someone. I fell backward to the ground as he snapped at me in a loud deep voice like iron, "Hey watch it pup!"

Pup? I looked up and saw for a split second a massive silver wolf. In a blink of an eye, his form changed into that of a strong human. Another wolf! I couldn't believe it as I stood to my human feet.

"You're….You're a Wolf! Just like me!" the guy raised an eyebrow past his sunglasses, looking at me curiously.

"Beat it pup, you're bothering me." He stated coldly as he started to pass me.

"Hey look there!" someone shouted from behind us. We both looked to see the soldiers blocking the alley. The black dog barked wildly, bouncing at the end of her leash, trying to get at us.

"There's another one." One of the soldiers called out and pointed a gun in our direction.

"Hey isn't that the wolf we saw this morning?" another soldier asked. I froze in panic. It was a dead end alley and I didn't know where to go. The other guy did though; he had already jumped up to the window ledges and was scaling them to the roof. Me, I was frozen with fear; pretty pathetic.

"Shit he got away!" one of them said.

"Come on puppy, nice and easy. We're not going to hurt you." The soldier called to me, trying to coax me to move toward them. The soldier was nearly on me when the guy dropped down between us, knocking the gun from his hands. The black dog sprang at him, missing his heals by mere centimeters.

"Jump already!" he growled at me snapping me out of a daze. "Move it, pup!" he gave me a shove to get me going.

"I don't know how!" I replied, my little voice shaking.

"Damn you're pathetic," he grumbled as he picked me up, "Like this!" He growled and jumped us to the first ledge. I managed my first jumped after he set me down. I followed him up and out onto the roof, leaving the stunned humans behind. We ran a good ways away from that area, until we felt safe. I guess it was more like till the other guy stopped running. I ran alongside of him and took notice of the huge scar across his chest. Wow, he had to have been in a terrific fight to get such a huge scar. Then it hit me, I heard about this guy from the crows. They said he might be able to help me if I got into some serious trouble.

"You must be Tsume! My name is Toboe. Wow, you were really amazing back there." I stuttered from excitement. I still couldn't believe that I was with another wolf. "Hey thanks for teaching me to jump back there. I've never had to do something like that before in my whole life. Wow this is a real exciting day for me! I've never met another wolf before; I thought I was the only one left." Tsume stopped and looked in my direction. Even with the glasses on he, looked really pissed off; so I got quiet.

"Did you show you're true side to those soldiers?" he said, almost growling.

"No, I didn't. I think it's those funny eye shields that let them see us."

"What gives you that idea?"

"One of the soldiers had it on when he pointed me out to the others who didn't have it on. They didn't believe him till they put theirs on. They said something about the Sergeant being right."

"Quent?" he stated in a surprised tone, as he peered over his sunglasses. His amber eyes stared at me curiously.

"Yea that's the name!"

He turned and started walking away, putting his hands in his back pockets. I started trailing behind him, thinking maybe I could go with him. I saw him peek over his shoulder at me, as if to see if I was following him; so I gave him a big smile. He stopped and sighed.

"Let me guess, the crows told you to come to me for help." I nodded happily.

"Have you ever been on your own before?" I shook my head to say no. He sighed again, heavier this time.

"I'll get you some food, but then you're on your own."

"You mean I can't stay with you?"

"No, I've got enough to worry about already. I don't need to worry about a runt like you."

"But I was hoping-"

"You were hoping what?" he snarled at me. I flinched and backed away.

"I was hoping that maybe, you could teach me how to be a wolf." If there was any pity in this guy, he hid it well behind his stonewall face.

"Well that's not gunna happen." He turned and stormed off. I stood where I was, trying to figure out what to do now when he called over his shoulder, 'Hurry up or you'll get left behind."

Quick as a flash, I was by his side quietly tailing along. We walked for a long time. I got to practice more jumping as we crossed roof tops, before jumping down to the ground. After a while he told me to wait in a spot and left. I was a little afraid that he wasn't going to come back, but he did with a bag of food.

"There isn't anything more that I'm gunna do for you pup. You're on your own now." He said as he tossed the food to me. With that he jumped to the roof and was gone. I was left to wander the streets for the rest of the evening, avoiding the soldiers this time. I found an old heat vent that was open on the side of some random building. It still had some warmth, so I climbed inside of it and explored the bag. It was filled with bread and meat. Tsume might seem like a rough guy, but he sure was nice, sort of. Eventually I got tiered and started to doze as the sun started setting outside the dome.

* * *

**What's this? Quent is a Sergeant with his trusty side kick Blue? EPIC! At least I think so. Come now you didn't think I would forget Blue on this adventure now did you?**

**Yea I know, Tsume didn't stick around with Toboe. Maybe they'll catch up later ^_^**

**Review and tell me what ya'll think**


	12. Ch12-Time to Scoot Your Boots and Move!

**I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

**Thank you all for having patience with me. As a reward, here's a long chapter for you!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 12-Time To Scoot Your Boots and Move**

**POV: Kia**

"Do you know why the Great Spirit gave us the ability to change our true form into that of a human?" Kiba asked me, clear out of the blue. I had been awake for some time now, enjoying the silence. I looked over at him in his beaten form. He had valid question, one few knew the answer to.

"There could be a lot of reasons for why he gave it to us." I answered and looked back at the wall in front of me. "Some say it was to hide amongst the humans, others because it was just plain useful."

"Do you know the true reason?"

"Do you?" I asked sharply. Kiba didn't reply so I took it as a no. He was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

"Why do you change your form?"

"I do it for reasons, safety and usefulness."

"And you still carry you pride as a wolf?" I looked over at him. I guess this was the real reason as to why he brought up the subject.

"It doesn't matter what form you have so long as you still act like a wolf in your heart. At least that's how I was raised. Pride doesn't get you very far if you're always getting into trouble for it, ya know." He contemplated this fact for a while before I continued,

"He gave us the ability for one other reason; so that we could enjoy love to the fullest." He looked at me curiously.

"As embarrassing as it is to discuss, humans feel so much more pleasure and more intimately when the love each other. The Great Spirit wanted us to feel this pleasure and intimacy too, so he gave us the ability to change our form." I could see the tips of his ears turning red under his fur. I started laughing and could hardly stop.

"I told you it was embarrassing" I cackled.

"Very funny, Kia"

"What's so funny?' a third voice joined in, a typical teenage male voice sounded from down the hall. I took a peek at the haze to see the human who'd get us out.

"Ah, Help has arrived!" I cheerfully stated as I jumped up and grabbed at the bars. ZAP, I yelped and stood there shaking my hands like an idiot. A young man about nineteen came into view of our cells. Dirty blue sweat pants, sneakers, and a black long sleeve shirt covered by a tannish short sleeve hoodie certainly didn't help his messy cinnamon brown hair and chocolate eyes. His long legged, athletic build gave him that awkward teen look.

"Ya know, you must have really pissed them off for them to use the electricity." He said all nonchalantly. As he got closer I could smell cinnamon.

"What are ya'll doing in here?" he asked looking to me. Apparently, sudden recognition hit him as he walked over to me. "Wow a She-wolf! It's been a long time since I've seen any babes like you."

"SHHHHHHHHHH! Keep your voice down! The humans don't know and I'd like to keep it that way." I growled. I looked at him hard, trying to see what he truly was to know that I was a wolf. He started laughing and apologized, changing into his true form for us to see. There before me was an average sized cinnamon brown wolf. He was definitely young, with his body almost being too small for his awkwardly long legs and big feet. I fought back a laugh as he changed back into a human.

"So what brings you here, friend?" Kiba inquired as he fought to stand on his own four feet.

"Well, smelt something interesting going on, so I just followed my nose."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you just waltzed in here? No problems with the humans even?" I asked him in total disbelief.

"It's amazing how far you can get when you claim to be on the cleaning crew and got lost."

Kiba went on to ask him for his name when that damn haze blurred my vision. I saw an airship coming in for a landing. Its engines roaring at such a high frequency, that it would hurt our ears. On top of that, there was going to be a lot of explosions. What the hell kind of war was about to break out?

"Ya'll might want to cover your ears, it's about to get loud." I told them as I covered mine.

The both looked at me questionably, and sure enough, the sound came. That annoying, high pitch screeching sound pierced through my hands and screamed inside my skull. I growled and tried my best to ignore the pain. I looked over to see the other two doing the same thing. The sound was enough to drive the kid down to his knees. After a moment the sound was interrupted by a massive explosion. I felt the floor beneath me quake as I fought for balance.

"Ya'll wanna get out of here?" The kid asked as he jumped up to his feet, excitement written all over his face.

"Well Duh! That's a stupid question." I shouted at him as he ran back to the control panel that kept the doors locked. I flashed through the haze of what if's and shouted at him to hit the red buttons in the middle. A buzzer sounded and the cell doors opened for Kiba and me to get out.

"I have to find her!" Kiba shouted as he took off for the door. I grabbed his tail and drug him back.

"Not till you fix yourself! We'll all be busted as soon as you walk out that door. I know you hate the idea of changing into a human, but it's for the best, especially if you want to find her." Kiba snarled and concentrated on changing his form.

"Her who?" the kid asked.

"The moon child."

"Cheza? Oh she's down the hall."

"Who and huh?" both Kiba and I stared at the kid.

"Cheza, she's the moon child that Warlord Maddox found a while back. They're keeping her in a room just down the hall. I can smell the jasmine flowers coming from her room."

"And you know this how?" another explosion shook the whole building, whatever it was that was happening outside, was getting nasty fast.

"You really want to argue this now or go find Cheza?" the kid argued back at me.

Before I could answer, Kiba stood for the first time on his own two human feet. Raggedy blue jeans and beat up sneakers were topped but a white shirt and a black jacket. Kiba's shaggy jet black hair helped to cover a part of his ice blue eyes. I smiled; I guess he was one of the few who could change their hair and eye color from their own true ones. With another explosion, all three of us took off out of the cell block and down the hall. Kiba and the kid led the way while I trailed behind. People were running up and down the halls in a panic. I had to fight away the haze so I could concentrate on running without crashing into something.

The haze won out though, showing soldiers rounding the corner and shooting us dead. I grabbed the backs of their jackets and pulled them up against the wall behind a large column. I was about to get an earful when sure enough, the soldiers rounded the corner and ran past us. Kiba and the kid turned to me with a bewildered look as I fought more of the haze. Something bad was about to happen, the building was going down in a few more explosions.

"We've got to move fast! This place is gunna come down right on top of us!" I shouted and started running down the hall. This time I led the way, counting off doors to right one. After the fifth door I slid to a stop. Crap! There was a security keypad. I closed my eyes and flew quickly threw a long series of what if's, when Kiba started ramming the door with his shoulder.

"Hey quit that!"

"She's in there, I just know it." He replied as he kept going.

"Yeah but dude! If you bust that door in, we'll have security up our ass in seconds and we still have to get out of here." The kid complained as he grabbed Kiba, preventing him from hitting the door.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kiba growled at him. Got it! I punched in the six digit code and the door unlocked with a bang.

"Open say's me!" I cheerfully stated and pushed the door opened. The two of them stood there gapping at me like a couple of idiots.

"How the hell did you open the door?" the kid stammered as I drug them inside, closing the door behind us.

"Just punched in the security code, duh."

"Bull shit! How did you know the code?"

"Do we really want to argue about this now or go find Cheza?" I said mocking him from earlier.

That got a rather nasty glare from the kid as we walked down the hall. A ways down there was another door, this time without a lock. The sound of a music being played was muffled by the door. I watched as Kiba silently opened the door and walked inside. There, sitting on a couch, was a young girl, playing a lute. Tall and slender, she was dressed in a white and gold body suit.

Short purple-shaded hair framed her lightly angled face. Delicate fingers plucked gently at the strings of the lute. The girl froze and looked up at us as we came into the room; her bright pink eyes smiling at us. With a gasp she stood to her feet, dropping the lute. A flash of the haze moved me into action.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted, leaping over to Cheza dragging her behind the couch. An explosion caused the roof to collapse in where Cheza last stood. I quickly shielded Cheza as best I could as the rubble fell on top of us. Dust made it hard to see anything. A security alarm was sounding off somewhere in the room, droning its useless cry. I groaned and tried to move out from under the debris, when I felt Cheza being pulled away from me.

"Cheza?" I coughed out trying to see what was going on. A man was bent over picking up her unconscious form, when he noticed me. I felt a chill crawl up my spine as he stared at me. There was something about him that made my stomach churn as he addressed me with a deep surprised tone.

"A she-wolf?"

"Hey are you two okay?" the kid shouted to me. I couldn't respond, I couldn't even move. Damn it I should have moved us further away from the destruction before it hit. The man stood straight with Cheza in his arms and looked over toward Kiba and the kid. He took a couple steps towards them, standing on top of the pile of rubble; I proceeded to wriggle my way out as he started to address them.

"Wolves, I thank you. For it was because of you that she was born. Now I can open the gates to Paradise. Perhaps we will meet again." Kiba started to run at him when a blinding white light shot through the opening in the roof and surrounded the man and Cheza. When the flash of light was gone, we saw that they were too. I had just gotten myself free when Kiba and the boy came over to help me up.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I let her get hurt and now some jack ass has her."

"If you hadn't have acted she would have been crushed under the rubble. We can track her down and get her back." He reassured me, his voice like much needed cool water. The kid sniffed the air a couple times as I limped forward.

"Uh guys, we really need to get out of here." He said as he started to get a little jittery. I closed my eyes for a second and looked at the haze. Going out the door would be suicidal; a fleet of soldiers was heading our way. I opened my eyes and looked up at the gaping hole in the ceiling. Kiba followed my gaze. It was a good twenty yards straight up, fifteen if we climbed the rubble.

"Think you can make that?" I asked him.

"I can."

"I could do it in my sleep" the kid proudly stated and jumped without much effort out of the building's new skylight. Kiba looked to me with a concerned face.

"Can you make it?" he asked. I could hear the soldiers fighting with the door outside as more explosions sounded off.

"Don't have much choice." I ran as best I could to the top of the pile and leaped with all my might. CRAP! I wasn't gunna quite make it, when a hand reached down and grabbed mine. The kid pulled me up onto the roof and Kiba followed up behind me.

"Let's go!" he shouted and we ran for the edge.

Thank you architects for fire escapes. We scrambled down it most of the way before leaping to the nearest roof top. We kept running away from the burning building. Another massive explosion was heard and a thunderous crash. We paused for only a moment, long enough to see the building tumbling down and out of sight.

We finally found someplace to rest under the light of the moon. Tired, hungry, and sore, I wasn't up for as much talk as the kid was. Kiba I guess sensed that and kept him busy with polite conversation. Turns out his name is Hige, a young womanizing joker with a pretty good nose and a big stomach. I tried my best to ignore his crude flattery after he practically begged for my name. I concentrated on using the moon light to heal my wounds I had gathered since this morning.

Kiba and Hige talked about going to paradise, which meant having to find Heaven's Gates. At the mere mention of the gates I thought about my bag that the silver wolf had, I needed to get it back before we left to find the gates. I brought this to Kiba's attention; he promised we'd go look for him if my bag was of that much importance for our journey. I smiled, and turned over to sleep peacefully at last.

* * *

**WOW! Lets just meet three new characters at once shall we? Hige, Cheza, and Darcia make their big entrance and now it's onto the next chapter.**

**What ya'll think? **


	13. Ch 13: Just My Luck

**I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

**This chapter is very short glimpse at Tsume during the rest of the pack's escape from the lab. I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully within the next couple chapters, I'll have brought the whole gang back together ^_^**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 13-Just My Luck**

**POV Tsume**

I'll give it to the humans, when they say they can tear a place down, they tear it right down to the ground. Smoke billowed out everywhere as the crimson flames burned the air and danced under the city's dome. I had no luck finding the girl, Kia, when I received the signal that the last explosive was about to go off. I was pretty angry at myself, but at the same time it felt like it was ok. I couldn't explain it and I was too busy running to mull over it. I started running over a vent when I heard my name called out.

I glanced back to see the red-head kid holding onto a breaking support bar. Damn it; this is why I said he couldn't come. He was always getting into trouble. I dropped the box I was carrying and ran back to him. Instincts took over as I barely phased into my true form and bit his shoulder. I just wanted to pull him up fast, I could have too, but…he saw me for what I really was. Instead of holding onto me, he let go. Damn it, why did he have to let go! I watched as he fell ten stories to the main street below, dying for the height. Shots were being fired, driving me away from the scene.

The rest of humans made it back to base without much injury and few supplies. Few had seen the kid fall to his death, and knew I had something to do with it. While the humans started their whining about how these raids were getting out of hand, I went to my section; a room on the second floor of an old apartment building with an open window. Guilt is an ugly bitch that just loves to show up and torcher me. I felt enough guilt in my lifetime to know how to ignore it, push past and move on. But this time, this time it kept me in an especially sour mood.

The next morning fared no better for me, the humans decided to leave town and me along with it. Fine, I had no further use for them. They seemed to always mess things up anyhow when they didn't do as I told them. I had nothing better to do, and found myself wandering the city.

* * *

**Like I said, it's just a short chapter. Hopefully Time will open up for me to put out a few more chapters ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14- Fancy Meeting You Here

**I do NOT own any of the original Wolf's Rain Characters. They belong to BONES. The only one I own is Kia. This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My little one was taking a nap when I cranked this one out today. Not bad for a couple hours of Writers block, trying to figure out how to get these two together. ;-D **

**Okay I know every single one of these have been a POV, eventually...(after we get out of the city)...There won't be quite as many of these. In case some of you are getting tired of that**

**(*Noticed a couple errors and fixed them *)**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 14-Fancy Meeting You Here**

**POV: Toboe**

Man, I hadn't been asleep a couple hours and then all chaos broke loose. First there was that awful high pitch sound that woke me up, followed by explosions, and then none stop sirens for the rest of the night! There wasn't much point in my sleeping now. I jumped up to the roof of a building like that silver wolf showed me to watch the sunrise. I started dozing a while later when I heard a lot of wings flapping. I looked over the edge to see that the stupid crows had found my food bag that Tsume had given me.

"Hey that's mine!" I shouted down to them. It was too late; they had already gotten the bag open and were ripping things out. I jumped down and started biting at them in my true form. They flew at me, pecking at my face. I yipped and backed off before trying again to get my bag back.

"It's mine you stupid crows! Give it back!" I barked at them, snagging the bag. I pulled it away as they kept pecking me. I growled and bit back at the closet ones. By the time the fight was over, I found they had won. They had eaten everything in the bag, leaving me nothing. I sighed heavily as I looked at the bag. I changed and sat down crisscrossing my legs, trying to figure out what to do now.

"You really are pathetic, runt." A hard voice said to me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Tsume standing at the entrance to the alley.

"Tsume! You saw that, huh?" I replied, embarrassed of how foolish I must have looked, losing to a bunch of crows. He was quiet for a while, just staring at me from behind his sunglasses. He turned at started walking away down the street, out of sight. I was still sitting there on the ground, trying to figure out what I was going to do now when I heard him call to me from around the corner, "You coming runt?"

I don't think I could have scrambled any faster out of that alley to catch up to him. I followed behind him, unsure of what to say to him. He seemed pissed about something, but I sure wasn't gunna ask what. We walked over to the city park where the lake was. Tsume paused for a moment and looked over at the island in the middle of it.

"Are we going over there?" I asked, peaking at the island from behind him. He didn't answer me so I asked, "Are we waiting for someone?"

"Do you have to be so annoying? Quit asking so many damn questions! It's pissing me off." He snapped at me, silencing me.

He turned around and left the park, with me trailing behind him. I couldn't help but smell honeysuckles on the breeze from where we were standing on the shoreline. It was a wolf scent as far as I could tell, but asking about it would only mean more trouble for me. So I followed him in silence. We wandered most of the day around the city. It wasn't until my stomach started rumbling that Tsume seemed to notice me, trailing him again, like he had forgotten me.

Shaking his head he led me back to his place. An old apartment complex that was nothing more than an empty shell now really. Up on the second floor was his room I guess. There wasn't much of the window ledge left and sections of the roof had fallen in. There were some boxes stacked in a corner that I could smell food in. I clutched my stomach as it rumbled again.

Tsume dragged one of the boxes out and opened it; inside was a bunch of sandwiches. He pulled one out and tossed it over his shoulder to me. He took a second one and went to the window ledge with it.

"Thank You, Tsume" I said, trying to start a conversation. He didn't say or do anything past putting his sunglasses in his pocket. He stared at me for moment as he chewed his first bite of the sandwich. His eyes were an amazing golden color, flashing in the slightest amount of sunlight. I looked down at my sandwich, embarrassed for staring back at him like that.

"Sit down and eat, runt." He told me flatly. I sat down on a large flat chunk of concrete roofing next to him. I took a couple bites of my sandwich before I tried again.

"I'm not a runt, I just haven't finished growing."

"Red wolves don't get much bigger than you are now runt. If you got any growing left in ya, it ain't much."

"I don't know, maybe I'll grow to be the biggest red wolf ever!"

"Doubtful" he said as he bit into his sandwich again. I sighed, that conversation wasn't going to get any farther.

"So where are you owners?" he asked me.

"Huh?"

"Your obviously too much of a house pet to be wandering the streets like you are. So where are they?"

"I am not a house pet!" I said angrily. "Granny raised me like her own kid."

"She kept you as a pet, and then threw you out." He said giving a dark chuckle.

"No she didn't" I said quietly, I could feel the tears coming.

"Then why they hell are you not with her?"

"She….She died." I said bringing my knees up to my chest. I felt the first tear start to fall as I buried my face into my knees.

"She died…and I couldn't do anything to save her… I let her die." I started sobbing. I hadn't cried since it happened a couple days ago. I still remember her falling down, clutching at her heart. I couldn't help her, I didn't know how. All I could do was howl until the neighbors came over to complain an hour later. But by then it was too late, she had already died. Tsume quietly kept eating. I could feel him watching me as I cried over the loss of granny. With a heavy sigh, he spoke to me, in a tone that made me flinch.

"Listen runt, crying about it won't do any good to fix it. What's done is done," I started to dry my tears as I fought to stop crying.

"I don't know what to do. I've never been on my own before. I've never seen another wolf until I bumped into you yesterday. Heck I don't even know what it means to be a wolf!" I replied. I was desperate for answers, I needed help. I turned to Tsume when he sighed again. He had finished his sandwich and had propped himself to lay on the window ledge with the back, against the wall, to me.

"I've had a long night, so don't go pestering me for a while." He growled at me.

"So I can stay a while then?"

"Do whatever you like. I don't care." Somehow I didn't think that was entirely true. So I curled up where I was and went to sleep too.

* * *

**Well that's two together, now I have to get them to join up with the other three X( At least I don't have writer's block here, just not a lot of time to write it down.**

**Reviews? Comment? (*Did I screw up my spelling somewhere?*) LOL**


	15. Ch-15 Lost and Found

**You are absolutely nuts to believe that I would own Wolf's Rain.**

_**The only one I own is Kia. **_

**This is just my (*somewhat screwed up later*) idea of how a good story could be made a little better and longer. More to enjoy that way. ^_^**

_**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**_

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 15-Lost and Found**

**POV: Toboe**

I woke up to the sound of shuffling feet and groaning. I peeked an eye open to see Tsume shifting on the window sill, looking outside. I closed my eye again when he didn't move. I guess he still wanted to be left alone.

"Damn it!" I heard his curse viciously, before flicking an ear at him. "Runt, wake up!" Something hard hit me on the head, causing spots to flash in my eyes. I sat up shaking my head.

"What the heck was that for?" I said looking for whatever it was that hit me; an old tuna can.

"We've got to go…NOW!" He growled at me as he jerked me to my feet by the back of my shirt.

I followed him out the door and to the roof. When we made it to the ledge we were met with a barrage of bullets. I felt him jerk me away from the edge as I yelped. We turned around and took a different exit. I made it to the opposite of the edge of the building and was about to stop, when he shoved me into a jump. Bullets whizzed past us as we made it to the next roof top. We made two more roof tops before he paused for a brief moment.

"Toboe!" He bellowed at me, bringing me to a stop. "Change your form, NOW!" I phased into my true form and looked up at him.

"Aren't you gunna change too?" I asked hearing the cops coming on the street below us. He didn't answer me as he ran past me. I started to follow when he growled, "DON"T FOLLOW ME!" I stopped dead in my tracks and watched him run, leading the cops away. Did he do that to protect me?

I didn't know. As soon as the cops were out of sight I jumped to the ground and ran in a different direction. As my paws hit the heated pavement, the bangles on my forearm jingled. I stopped running after a while, panting with exhaustion. I checked to see if the coast was clear before changing into my human form. The afternoon sun beat down on me as I wandered the streets.

"Well now what?" I wondered aloud. Geez, I was right back where I started; lost, hungry and alone. I walked slowly in silence when I saw a group of people round the street corner out of the corner of my eye. A wave of smells came toward. Cedars and cinnamon were the first things I smelt, then the smell of jasmine and ginger, and honeysuckle. I gasped and look straight at them.

"Hey it's one of our own!" a teenaged boy exclaimed noticing me as they walked my way. An older boy and a still older girl traveled with him.

"Huh?" I said quietly. For a split second, unsure if I really saw it, there were three wolves before me. More wolves, just like me; a brown one, the one who noticed me, a white male and a grey and sable female. "You're wolves too?" I asked them excitedly.

"Well duh! I mean what did you expect? A monkey?" the girl asked me back laughing. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed at my stupid question. I knew her scent, but I couldn't place where I had smelt it.

"I'm sorry," She continued, walking up to me. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. I'm Kia."

"I'm Toboe; it's nice to meet you." I giggled. She was really nice.

"I'm Hige and this is Kiba." The teenager added.

Suddenly we heard a dog barking behind me. I looked over my shoulder and froze. It was the black dog from yesterday! Her owner, Sargent Quent, rounded the corner with a rife in hand.

"Uh-oh! Party times over!" Hige shouted and started running with Kiba hot on his heels. I felt Kia grabbing my arm dragging me with them.

"Come on Tob! Let's get out of here!" she shouted at me. I ran with them as fast as I could, keeping up with Kia. At least I was, until she skid to a stop as we rounded the corner. I stopped and watched her start pulling at a man-hole cover. She looked up at me, her eyes pleading with me.

I ran back and helped her pull the lid away. She whistled to Kiba and Hige before shoving me into the hole. She followed me down and moved me out of the way. Hige jumped straight down in after us. Kiba climbed down a bit and moved the lid back into place. I started to thank Kia for helping me out when her hand clamped onto my mouth. The smell of honeysuckles and ginger filled my nose. Barking came from the black dog above us. I could just barely hear the human cursing profusely about having lost us. After a while, there was nothing but silence. Kia removed her hand and smiled at me.

"Sorry about that kid, but couldn't risk us getting caught." She apologized to me.

"No I understand," I said watching the guys had started walking along the sewer lines. I still wondered why her scent was so familiar to me.

"So where you heading?" Hige asked me glancing over his shoulder.

"I guess I don't have anywhere to go to. I'm kinda on my own." I replied, unable to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Well why don't you come with us?" Kia asked as she followed after the guys.

"Where are you going?" I asked following after her.

"We're going to paradise as soon as we help Kia retrieve her bag." The guy, Kiba answered. I was surprised at how cool and comforting his voice was.

"Paradise? What's that?"

"It's a place for just us wolves. We're going to Heaven's Gates to open the way to paradise." Kia answered, smiling at me.

"Do you think I could bring someone with me? I want to thank Tsume somehow for helping the past couple days." Kiba stopped short at the mere mention of his name, which made me curious.

"Tsume? Isn't he the wolf with a big scar on his chest?"

"Yeah, the 'X' shaped one!" I exclaimed, happy he was familiar with him.

"Does he have a silver pelt and smell kind of like musky pine trees?" Kia asked me curiously.

"Yup that's him! Do you think it would be okay to invite him to come along? I mean, if it's alright if I come too?" I suddenly realized that I hadn't officially been invited to go with these three to their destination.

"Gives us another reason to track him down. I've got to get my bag back from him anyways." Kia said looking at Kiba and Hige.

"Well I don't see why the kid can't come with us. But it's not really my place to say. This whole thing is Kiba's idea, so it's his choice." Hige said and looked at Kiba. The white wolf glanced at the red pup and smiled.

"I don't see the harm in the both of you coming." He answered "We just have to find him."

"He's got a place in the old Rochester housing district. But I don't know where that is from here." I piped in, trying to help. Hige walked back to me and sniffed my clothes.

"Well I can pick up his scent on your clothes, but being down here in the sewer I'm not going to pick up anything." He said.

"We can travel most of the way from down here, and then we'll let your nose lead the way when we get out of here." Kia advised as she went up to Kiba.

"Kia, you know the way from down here?" Kiba asked her.

"Sure, we just stay on this straight stretch till it splits into a Y junction the hand a right. Third tunnel on the left will put us on the edge of that district." She said, walking down the sewer line, leading the way.

The others followed behind her quietly for a while, with me trailing behind them. The sewage smell was really starting to clog up my nose. I kind of wanted to smell Kia's sweet scent again and try and place the smell. I felt my foot slip and dip into the sewage water. I shook off the water with a disgusted face and kept moving; it was disgusting. At least the lake was cleaner and didn't smell.

"The lake!" I shouted surprising myself and the others. "That's where I recognize your scent from, Kia!"

"You want to run that by me again squirt?" She asked as Kiba and Hige took up the lead, continuing down the pipe.

"Sorry, it's just that. Well this morning, when Tsume found me, we we're walking around the city. He stopped at the lake and kept looking at the island out in the middle. I kept smelling honeysuckles when there weren't any." He never did answer me on what we were doing there, come to think of it.

"I spent a lot of time on that island. Wonder what he was doing there" she pondered as she followed the guys. I stayed by her side and kept up a conversation with her as we went to Tsume's apartment.

* * *

**oh I know, I know, I finally got Toboe and Tsume together and then I split them up again. Shame on me, oh well ^_^**

**Hope your enjoying it so far. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Ch 16- Together

**At some point, people will realize that this is fanfiction and nobody owns the original characters. LOL**

**I do own Kia though!**

_**Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it.**_

**I've been meaning to ask, what do ya'll think of my cover art? I drew a picture of Kia and Tsume. Hopefully I'll be able to make more concept art (*I Think that's what it's called*) for some later chapters. I'll post the link for you to copy/paste to get to it on my deviantART account for ya'll to see.**

**Here's to the cover art**

_** art/TsumexKia-362167861?q=gallery%3Awolvenlights%2F42691346&qo=0**_

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 16-Together**

**POV: Tsume**

The sun was setting over the dome, darkening my one room apartment. I sat on the floor, thinking about them; that kid, Toboe and Kia. After I managed to lose the cops, I went back trying to find the runt. It wasn't that I was going to pick him back up or anything, hell I don't know why I went after that stupid kid. What I do know is that I had a run in with that damn Sargent's black dog. I shifted my arm at the pain from where that bitch had bit me. She was a surprisingly agile little shit, and had jumped to the roof where I was following the kid's scent. Serves me right for trying to help others; it only brings more trouble.

Footsteps sounded down the hall outside my door. They weren't the familiar steps of Joe or any of the other miscreant humans under my command. I braced myself, ready to either fight or run depending on what came through that door. I watched intently as the door knob turned and swung open.

"Man this place is a dump, are you sure this is the right place." A hefty boy asked as he entered the room, looking over his shoulder.

"Tsume!" The runt pushed past him and ran up to me. I grumbled and stood to my feet. Another guy came in after the pup; from his scent, I knew it was Kiba, that damn white wolf from yesterday.

"Tsume, we're leaving the city. I want you to come with us. You've done so much for me and I really want to do something for you. I-I really think you should come." The runt pleaded with me. I hardly glanced at him before staring back at Kiba.

"And where is you merry little band going?" I asked, annoyed at the fact that the kid would even think I'd leave.

"To paradise." Kiba told me.

"You expect me to go after some old wolves' tale?" I growled.

"It's not a tale its true and we're going to go find it." He said calmly. Damn he was really starting to piss me off. "Come on, all of you were drawn to this city for some reason, unknown to all of you. Well I know what it is and it's gone now. I'm going after it, whoever wants to come with, can." Who the hell did this guy think he was, telling me why the hell I was here. I was about to say something to him a fourth person spoke.

"Well I'm going with you Kiba. Just as soon get my bag back from this bloke." Kiba moved out of my line of vision to reveal the she-wolf.

Damn it I wish I had my sunglasses on right now, I could hide my emotions a hell of a lot better with them. I had to fight to keep my breathing steady as she approached me. Her sea-green eyes stared me down, almost determined to take me on if I refused whatever she asked of me. Those curls of hers bounced so damn playfully around her face, I had to shove my hands into my pockets to keep from reaching out and touching them.

"What makes you think I still have it?" I snarled at her, taking my anger out on her.

"You better have it or it will be the end of you." She snapped back at me.

"Even if I did still have it, what makes you think I'd give it back?"

"Because it was you who brought me the book in the first place. Why you did that I don't know, and I'm not sure I want an answer from a jerk like you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing appreciation."

"Only when wolves like you are being a jerk-off." She said with a little more bite in her tone. I couldn't help but smirk. She was a quick one that was for certain.

"Um I hate to be a bother, but there's an awful stench heading this way." The teen said leaning against the wall to peek out the window. I joined him on the other side, looking out. Cops had gathered outside the old complex and were getting into attack positions.

"We're surrounded." I claimed as I went to the middle of the room and knelt down. I started clawing at a block in the flooring, working to pull it up. I managed to pull it free to expose the small chamber underneath. I threw the block into a corner and reached down in the chamber, pulling out the green messenger bag. I stood and held it out for the she-wolf. I watched her take it and check its contents before pulling the strap over her head and shoulder.

"Thank you, for..."

"Save it!" I snapped and pushed past her, walking out the door.

"Tsume are you coming with us?" I heard the runt ask me as I walked down the hall and into another room. I could hear the others following me. It was time to the hell out of this place, before the cops came charging in.

Bullets ricocheted off the ventilation pipes as I ran. Stopping wasn't an option; I had to get out of the area fast. Kiba and the teen, Hige were a couple of pipes above me; taking the lead to the edge of the city. Kia was right behind them on a lower pipe. Why she was there, I didn't have a clue. Somehow I got stuck with the damn runt hot on my heels. Fucking kid was still begging me to go on their merry little quest, even as we we're running. Persistent little brat, I'll give him that much. I heard metal scream as it started breaking behind me. Kia had turned around at the noise and started to run back towards us from above.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" The runt screamed. I turned around to see an all too familiar sight. The kid must have slipped and was now hanging from the vent's breaking support bar.

"TOBOE! HANG ON! AHHHG!" Kia shouted, she was cut off by a fleet of bullets, preventing her from going any farther. "TOBOE!" She screamed again as the sound of metal giving rung out. Shit, the bar was breaking too fast! I ran back to the kid and reached for him. Instincts took over as I bite his shoulder, dragging him up. Toboe didn't let go of the brace; instead he used it to help pull himself up. I set him down on the ventilation pipe and let go, changing back into a human.

"Thank you for saving me." I didn't answer him. This is how it should have been for that red-head kid that died on the raid. I fought back the wave of guilt that crept onto me from the memory. "Are you really not going to come with us?" He asked me; I couldn't answer him. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do.

"Are you okay, Toboe?" I looked over my shoulder to see Kia standing over me, looking at the runt; He nodded. Bullets flew to close to us, pushing us into motion. I ran behind Kia for a brief moment before coming to my senses. I wouldn't go with them. I leapt down to a different, lower pipe and kept running. I could hear the runt calling my name, making me run faster.

Inside the tunnels that led outside the dome, I stopped for a breather. I wasn't going to go with them; I was sure of that. The kids' pleas still rang in my head and an image of Kia flashed into my head.

"Damn it all!" I growled and started running. It was pissing me off that I was actually doing this. I punched the wall as I rounded the corner, exiting the tunnel. At the top of the wall were Kiba and the others.

"TSUME!" the runt shouted, obviously pleased. Just rub it in why don't you kid. Kiba looked as though he had been expecting me, pissing me off all the more.

"This way!" He shouted to me, leading the way up the perimeter wall. I caught up all too quickly, as Kia helped the runt up the last jump. Kiba was the first to jump, followed by Hige and Kia. Damn runt, he about fell off coming to a stop on the edge.

"Come on kid!" Hige shouted to him.

"It's not that bad! Just jump already!" Kia shouted to the kid as well.

"I was getting ready to alright!" I snorted at the kid's reply. I could hear the sirens coming to a stop on the inner wall. He had to get out of here now.

"Move it!" I growled giving him a solid kick in his ass, pushing him off the wall. I was a little amused at the sound the pup made as he fell, landing on top of Kia. POW! A bullet went off near me, as I looked at the hodgepodge pack of wolves below me. This was pathetic.

"You scared?" Kiba called up to me, still waiting for me to catch up. Damn it, he was really getting under my fur.

"Yea, you wish!" I growled back at him and jumped down to their level. When I landed, they had already changed into their true forms. I shifted, shaking the new fallen snow out of my fur.

"We're following you, Kiba. Lead the way." Kia said and he turned running straight into the snow storm. Hige and Kia followed immediately afterward. The kid looked at me, wagging his tail.

"Thank You Tsume, for coming with us It means a lot to me." He said and took off after the others. I groaned, and followed suite.

We didn't get very far when I turned to look back at Freeze City. The city had been home to me for the last two years. I tried to convince myself that I was leaving because I was done with this stinking town. I wasn't interested in paradise at all. But I knew, deep down inside, I knew the real reason why I was leaving. I shook my head and chased after the others, wondering what new hell I was in for this time.

* * *

**Wow, 16 chapters later I finally get the wolves all together! **

**Finally, they are off to save the world and eventually get some answers to some lingering questions. **

**For those of you wondering about Kia and Tsume. Please Keep in mind, Kia is remembering a BLACK Pup! Not a silver one. And although Tsume suspects her to be an old childhood friend, he doesn't want to reveal himself to her for unknown reasons. Talk about a slight twist there. **

**So how awful did I do on this chapter? and how bad do you think my drawing is? LOL**


	17. Ch-17 Rough Beginnings

**Seriously contemplating not putting this "I don't own WR" disclaimer up here LOL**

**I do own Kia, she's my gal LOL**

**_Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it_**

**The first part of this chapter is from Hige's point of view. (*Hear's the Hige fans screaming*)**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 16-Together**

**Part 1-POV: Hige**

Three days of straight traveling into the sunset, led us clear the hell out here. The snowstorm that started in Freeze city practically chased us the entire time, spitting snow at us off and on. It was so miserable, no one wanted to talk about where we were going. Either that or they were too busy being lost in their own thoughts.

Kiba leads us on pure instinct, which is pretty questionable if you ask me. Kia seems to think it's all okay and just follows him willingly. The rest of us well, Toboe seems to be like Kia and just goes with it. I on the other hand, have nothing else better to do and it sounds like a pretty cool adventure.

Toboe is a pretty cool kid to me. Annoying with all the questions he asks sometimes but he at least gets everyone talking. Its gunna be fun trying to make a rough neck out of this city kid.

Kia, one of the hottest she-wolfs around, at least gets my crude jokes; when she's not tired that is. She still won't show us what's in the bag though. I tried once to sneak the bag away from her to take a peek. I won't be doing that again anytime soon. The girl can kick some ass and she claims she was taking it easy one me. Yeah right!

Tsume, geez, he spends most of his time being pissed off at the world and hangs towards the back of the pack. I don't see why the grump has to come along in the first place, other than to make the kid happy. I don't know what that kid sees in him. Tsume is so mean to the kid, snapping at him and pushing him off. Grant it he's rough with Kiba and me too, but he doesn't have to be quite so mean to the kid.

Then there's how he treats Kia. It's like a personal challenge to push the she-wolfs tolerance of his bad mood. More than once the rest of us have had to step in and separate them before it came to blows. Heck the only one who even has the guts to confront that scarred silver wolf is Kia.

Yup three days of nonstop bickering and questions. I guess it does tend to wear on a wolf after a while. So I'm left to wonder if our patched together pack will last our journey.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The storm kept blowing outside of the shelter that the pack was staying in. It had been that way for most of the morning. Kiba kept guard at the entrance, waiting for the storm to finish blowing itself out. The other wolves laid about the small shelter, trying to rest their tired feet.

"Man how long have we been out here? It feels like months!" Hige complained to his new friends.

"It only feels that way because you complain so much." Kia grumbled back, stretching herself out on the ground.

'Would you two give it a rest; it's only been three stupid days." Tsume muttered in annoyance at the conversation.

"Three days! We've been without food for three days?" Toboe exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Please don't mention food! It will only make us hungrier." Hige stated, plugging his ears.

"Well if we had stayed in the city, we wouldn't be hungry in the first place." Toboe argued back.

"You would still be fighting with the crows over scraps in the garbage." Tsume snapped at him, amused by the face the kid gave him in return.

"We'll last a lot longer when we can bask in the moonlight. I traveled a whole month that way once." Kiba said, trying to calm them.

"Ah, key term here... ONCE!" Kia said sarcastically, pointing a finger at the ceiling. The pack snickered at the comment. Kia arched her head back so she could see Kiba behind her. "You were still pretty hungry, weren't you?"

"I was, but it wasn't as bad as what you think." He answered with a smile.

"Well if things got really bad we could always eat each other." Tsume chuckled darkly at his own bad joke.

'Huh?" Hige and Toboe gulped together. Kia sat up on her elbows and stared at the silver wolf curiously.

"We could start with the runt since he's gotten so weak. Then we could more over to porky here, since there's enough of him to feed the rest of us for a while." He said snickering at their expressions. "Of course we'll finish off with the lady for dessert." He glanced at Kia who was trying to hide her laughter.

"How come Kiba isn't on the menu?" Toboe asked, a little agitated at the harsh jokes.

"Cause the guy is full of shit and then some!" Tsume snarled, looking back at the white wolf.

"A better question would be why Tsume isn't on the menu." Kia stated laying back down with her hands behind her head.

"Yea that is a good question" Toboe said, nodding his head in agreement; glad to turn the tables on Tsume.

"Cause you would have to try killing me first and that would never happen." Tsume claimed, glaring at Kia for having suggested the question.

"Why not?" Toboe asked, watching the harsh wolf before him.

"Cause he's got more experience in fighting and he'd kill us before we'd even get the chance to move." Hige sighed, leaning back against the wall of the shelter.

"I don't know about that, He's not as tough as he seems." Kia claimed spitefully.

"EXCUSE ME?" Tsume bellowed, immediately pissed at her ignorance.

"Oh please, I could take you on any day of the week."

"I doubt that." He growled at her.

"Besides you'd probably be my last choice to eat. Simply because I don't think you'd taste very good. Most likely sour like your attitude." Kia replied lazily. Hige and Toboe snickered at Tsume's contorted face. Even Kiba had to smile at Kia putting him on the spot.

"What makes you think that you'd taste better than me?" he fumbled, trying not to give into the laughter building inside him.

"Well you did say that I would be a dessert and that has to taste good, according to the universal unspoken law of fine dining." Kia stated glancing at Tsume with a sly smile. After a moment the entire pack fell apart laughing, even Tsume.

"Well any come-backs there, Tsume?" she asked after she caught her breath.

"I've got nothing!" he said past a chuckle.

Hige started sniffing the air. Something in the wind caught his attention, dragging him to his feet excitedly. He bounced over top of Kia and out of the shelter, into the dying storm. The others waited a moment before chasing after him.

"Hige wait up!" Kia called to him in vain. Leading them up to the top of a hill a half a mile away, Hige finally came to a stop. A decaying carcass of an antelope lay on the ground in front of him.

"FOOD!" He shouted and knelt down to eat, ripping off a chunk of flesh. Kiba walked up along with Toboe and joined him.

"Are you guys really gunna eat that? You don't know how long it's been out here!" Kia complained, plugging her nose from the stench.

"Well yea!" Hige stated and took another bite. Kia gaged and moved her hand over her mouth. Tsume stood of to the side watching the three eat for a moment. He looked at Kia and smirked.

"Well aren't you going to join them?" he teased, "Or are you too picky to eat the only thing out here." Kia glared at him for a minute.

"I don't see you jumping in."

"What's the matter you chicken?" he called to her reaching of Toboe's shoulder to rip of a large chunk of meat. He fought his own gage reflexes to take a large bite out of the rotting flesh; staring at Kia the whole while. She cringed and forced herself to kneel down in between Kiba and Hige. Kia whined a little as she hesitantly reached out and grabbed a little section of meat, tearing it off the corpse. She gaged again when the smell reached her nose.

"Oh geez, you're such a pathetic girl." Tsume said rolling his eyes and taking another bite. Kia growled at him and shoved a chunk of the raw meat into her mouth. Her eyes widened at how awful the meat tasted. She threw her hand over her mouth to keep her from spitting it back out. She stumbled to her feet and walked away from the carcass, trying to swallow the bit that she had. Forcing herself to chew, she stamped her foot trying to keep the meat in her mouth. Finally she choked down the horrid flesh and started coughing.

"UHG! How can you guys eat that stuff?" She yelled trying to get the taste out of her mouth. Tsume snickered and took another bite, just to piss her off.

"Try not thinking about how it tastes" Kiba suggested.

"Eating fast helps a bit too. Try it." Toboe added, encouraging her to keep eating. Kia forced herself to back up to the others a pull of a bigger chunk of meat. She managed to choke down a few bites quickly before gagging again from the taste.

"If you can't handle this, then why the hell are you out here?" Tsume asked her, trying not to laugh at the she-wolf.

"I could ask you the same thing, why the hell are you out here? You spend most of your time complaining about us looking for something that doesn't exist and pick fights the rest." She growled, forcing down another bite. Tsume growled back at her, tearing into the remaining bit that he had in his hands.

"Paradise is real, isn't Kiba?" Toboe asked him as he continued to eat.

"Well of course it does!" Hige jumped in, finally full and ready to talk.

"Really? What's it like?" Toboe asked excitedly.

"The flowers are always in bloom and there's plenty of game to hunt and babes to chase!"

"Really?"

"Well at least I hope so?" Hige said hesitantly.

"You don't know do you." Toboe said sadly.

"Well he's right in a way." Kia said, deciding that she was done eating. "Paradise is everything, you could ever dream. When we get there, we can make it into whatever we want."

"I still think it's stupid to go chasing after an old wolves tale." Tsume grumbled licking his fingers clean.

"I'll say it again, then why the hell are you out here with us?" Kia snapped at him, fed up with his attitude on the subject.

"You know I don't have to put up with shit from you, count me out." He snarled. She threw her arms up as he turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Well then beat it you jerk! It's not like you wanted to come along any ways!" She yelled after him. Tsume had made it to the bottom of the hill, when Toboe got to his feet.

"Why do you two have to fight all the time? I'm gunna go after him and bring him back." He said taking off after him.

Kia sighed heavily and sat down on the ground; the kid was right. All her and Tsume did it seemed was fight for the last three days. Most of the time he had started it and she just didn't want to put up with his attitude. Other times, she had agitated him until he'd snap. Even though Tsume was a jerk to her, he still had helped her back in Freeze City. Toboe had the right idea to bring the scarred wolf along with them to paradise as thanks, even if he didn't believe in it.

"You plan on going after them?" Kiba asked her quietly. She sighed again.

"Yea I guess I better. I'm gunna wind up coming back with either both of them or a really broken hearted kid." She grumbled and stood to her feet.

"I guess we'll wait here for you guys to come back, then." Hige said, taking another bite out of the carcass. Kia nodded and stood to her feet. She looked down at the messenger bag that hung off her hip. It never left her side since she recovered it, except for the one time Hige snuck it away from her. She pulled the strap over her head and off her shoulder before handing it over to Hige.

"Can I trust you not to look, until i get back with the other two?" she asked him when she saw the gleam in his eyes.

"Do I really have to wait that long to look?" he pleaded.

"Yup, I'm counting on you Hige, to guard that bag with your life while I'm gone." He gave her a two fingered salute and she turned to leave, chasing after the red pup and the lone silver wolf.

* * *

**Okay Tsume and Kia could learn to get along a little better :/ at least for Toboe's sake**

**Will Tsume change his mind and work something out with Kia or will he exit the story altogether? Yeah right as if my favorite character would be tossed out just like that LMAO.**

**Reviews PLEASE ^_^**


	18. Ch 18: Just Take the Hit

**News Flash: I only own Kia, all other WR characters belong to BONES**

**_Fair Warning! There is some mature content in later chapters. Mature chapters will be marked and a warning will be posted in the chapter before it_**

**I'm currently enjoying my wonderful writing streak that I'm on. How pleasant it is to put a couple chapters up a day, knowing that I already have such great readers who are enjoying my story :D So just for you guys, here's a good long chapter.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 18- Just Take The Hit**

Kia jogged down the hill, trying to catch up with Toboe and Tsume. After yet another fight, Tsume finally decided enough was enough and left. Toboe had gone after the elusive wolf to try and convince him to come back. Now Kia was stuck trailing after them to drag them both back. Kia slowed down, seeing the small pup sitting at the foot of the hill.

"Hey…you okay?" Kia called to him. Toboe glanced over his shoulder before looking back out in the direction Tsume had gone.

"I'm okay. Tsume, he…" his small voice trailed off. With a sigh Kia sat down beside him. They sat quietly for a while, letting the breeze wash over them.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked him, looking out at the mountains in the horizon.

"Doing what?" Toboe said, looking at her curiously.

"Going after him, why are we doing it? I mean we could just turn back now and leave him be."

"How can you say that? Tsume may not have been very nice and was grumpy a lot, but he still helped us both back in that city." He scolded her, as she lay back on the dying grass.

"Yea I know. I also know that I didn't ask for his help."

"I didn't ask either and yet he helped us! We can at least bring him along with us." He argued. They were silent for a moment before Kia stood to her feet and he continued. "Besides I really liked him. I know it's hard to believe but I do like him a lot."

"Actually it's not that hard to believe. Even though he's a huge jerk, it's kind of…I don't know…comforting to have the brute around." She turned and smiled to him. "I don't know what it is about him, but yea…I guess I can tolerate him." Toboe nodded with a smile and stood up.

"So we're going after him?"

"You tell me, kid." He smiled again and started walking in the direction the Tsume had gone with Kia by his side.

They walked for most of the day, cracking jokes and getting to know each other better. Toboe told her about how he had lost his Granny and how it led to him meeting Tsume. Kia told him about how she had met Kiba and Hige in the lab. She also told him about how they had found the moon child for a brief moment before a warlord had taken her. Toboe would occasionally call out for the silver wolf, hoping for an answer. Kia kept tracking the scent, teaching Toboe how to do the same.

"So what were you doing before you came to Freeze city?" Toboe asked her, after they had traveled in silence for a while.

"I was just going from city to city, looking for the moon child and her seeker."

"You mean Kiba and Cheza?"

"Yea although I didn't know their names at the time."

"Were you following them so you could go to paradise?" Kia started laughing at the question.

"I guess you could say that. Have you ever heard any of the wolves' stories about paradise or even Heaven's Gates for that matter?" Toboe shook his head no. "I'll have to tell you and the others sometime. After we try and get Tsume to come back."

They came to a stop at the top of a small hill overlooking a dried up valley. A wide crevice separated the valley from the foot of the hill. In the center of the valley were the ruins of an old city, torn down by war. The evening sun gave the landscape its eerie golden shine. Kia sniffed the air, smelling old power and rusted iron. She could faintly pick up the smell of musky pines, brought to them from the city on a breeze.

"Looks like he went in there." She said calmly as she started down the hill.

"Wait how are we going to get across that rift?" Toboe blurted out as he chased her down the hill.

"Duh, the same way he did; across the bridge." She said pointing to a natural rock bridge just ahead of them.

"Oh, that makes sense." They made their way across and down an old broken paved road to the city ruins. Toboe called out for Tsume and was occasionally joined by Kia.

"TTSSSUUUUMMMMEEEEE!" He shouted

"HEY JERK FACE! WHERE'D YOU GO?" She cried out

"You don't have to insult him."

"Why not? Maybe it will get him to come out faster if I piss him off."

"Yea but it won't help us convince him to come back with us"

"Well we can't convince him if he doesn't show up."

"Point taken" He replied and started to call out when, CLICK

"DON'T MOVE!" Kia shouted to him; he froze in his tracks. Kia closed her eyes for a moment, looking at images in her mind before telling him it was safe to move again. Toboe moved his foot and saw what made the noise; the trigger to an old landmine.

"How did you know it was safe to move?" he asked her as she brushed past him with a sigh of relief.

"I have a way with things." She said leaving it at that.

They wandered through the ruins of the city calling out for Tsume as his scent trail became stronger. Kia paused in front of a burned out tank, partially buried under some building rubble. Shaking her head she made a leap over boulder to catch up to Toboe. She stood at a distance as he climbed to the top of a ledge, crying out for Tsume.

"Kid, we're gunna have to leave here soon whether we have him or not." She called to him, shoving her hands in her pockets. There was something about the ruins that kept her on edge; something was wrong.

"I'm not leaving without him and neither are you! TSUME!" He yelled. Kia rolled her eyes and leaned up against the remains of a jeep. She saw something coming towards them out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Tsume running fast towards Toboe.

"TSU-AHG!" She had started to call his name when her head was slammed with pain. Her head hurt from imagines forcing their way into her mind. _Gunfire; Toboe being injured._

"RUN KID!" She yelled, forcing back the pain, running after them both. Toboe turned to see them both running towards him. It was too late, the gunfire had already started.

**...**

"Something isn't right." Kiba said as he sat up, the evening sun kissing his skin.

"What with the others?" Hige said, scratching his head as he stayed laid out on the grass.

"Yea, like something went wrong."

"You think we should go after them?" Kiba didn't answer him. He just stood up and started running in the direction that the others had gone.

"Hey wait for me!" Hige cried out as he chased after Kiba.

**...**

"Come on, give me your arm! We're getting nowhere fast with you limping like that." Kia growled at Tsume. He had taken three bullets in his left leg causing his movements to be heavily labored. He had barely made it in time to push the runt off the ledge when the gunfire started. Thankfully the red pup was perfectly fine, but he had taken the hit for him.

"I'm fine." he snarled at her as she tried to take his arm and pull it over her shoulder.

"Tsume, we can get away faster if you'd just let us help." Toboe pleaded, trying to do the same with his other arm.

"I'M FINE DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he bellowed at them, causing them to back off as he continued limping down the road. He perked up an ear at the sound of squeaky metal and the rumblings of an engine. "Shit it's still after us."

"It's a military ground destroyer, of course it's still after us!" she snapped at him. "It's gunna stay after us until it's either destroyed or has confirmed that we're dead."

"So we can't lose it?" Toboe asked her, fear tinting his voice.

"Well we could if SOMEBODY would let us HELP HIM!" she complained, looking at Tsume. He growled back at her and hurriedly limped along. She shook her head and chased after him, with Toboe right behind them. They came to a drop off in the road and stopped so Tsume could catch his breath. Hearing the sounds of the destroyer, Kia jumped to the bottom.

"Come on, I'll catch you!" She yelled to Tsume as Toboe jumped after her.

"The hell you will!" he shouted and jumped, avoiding where Kia stood waiting. He crashed to the ground, clenching his teeth to fight back the pain. He didn't want to be seen crying out for the sake of a little pain, he was stronger than that.

"Stubborn ass! Toboe grab an arm." She said and pulled Tsume to his feet.

"I didn't ask for your help!" he grumbled, pulling his arm away from her.

"I didn't ask for your help either back in that city, yet you did!" Tsume stopped fighting her for a moment and stared at her. He was bewildered at the fact that she would bring that up at a time like this. With a groan he allowed Kia and Toboe to assist in his movements. They made a few painful steps to a block wall and hid behind it as the sound of motorized machinery came closer.

Kia peeked around the edge of the block to see the monstrous machine sitting on the ledge where they had just stood moments ago. Rusted and partially broken, the machine surveyed the area with its red computerized scanner. Kia ducked back behind the block when it looked her way.

"What's it doing?" Toboe whispered

"What do you think? It's looking for us." She whispered harshly. "We'll wait for it to leave to find a way down and then we'll make a break for the bridge." She said as she peeked back around the block. The machine spotted her; quickly it rotated its guns around to use a rocket launcher.

"SHIT! MOVE!" She shouted, grabbing at Tsume's arm. They started running, ducking behind a tank in the nick of time. An explosion threw debris at them as they covered their ears. A wave of heat cloaked them momentarily.

"GO, GO, GO!" Kia shouted at Toboe, pushing him back onto his feet. "Run for the Bridge kid!"

Kia helped Tsume to his feet and started jogging with him. They hurried to the bridge as another mortar blew up the tank. Tsume pulled his arm away from her and encouraged her to keep running. She refused and stayed close to him, in case he needed help. Toboe was half way across the bridge when they came into view of it. Tsume felt his leg give out, driving him painfully to the ground.

"TSUME!" she cried out, pulling at his arm. When Kia couldn't help him back to his feet, she howled for Toboe to come back and help. The pup ran back and grabbed Tsume's other arm. Together Toboe and Kia were able to help the lone wolf back to his feet and start across the bridge. The sound of machinery rolling up behind them caused them to pause half way across. BOOM, another mortar was launched.

"LOOK OUT!" Tsume shouted as he pushed the other two forward. A portion of the bridge they had crossed blew up near him, knocking him unconscious. The bridge, unable to handle the explosion, started to collapse out from under all three of them.

* * *

** AHG! A cliff hanger! I hate those things LOL, at least you won't have to wait long for the next chapter.**


	19. Ch 19: Wounds

**Hey...Hey you... not you... you... yes you...I don't own WR!** **I do own Kia**

**Well like I said I wouldn't leave you hanging for long. Here's another great chapter...at least I hope so.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 19-Wounds**

"Toboe! Jump to the edge!" Kia instructed, hoping that the pup would understand. Kia jumped from various blocks, falling around her to where she had last seen Tsume. The pup followed suite, jumping to the edge of the snow covered ravine. Kia spotted something silver out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw the silver wolf free falling to his death.

"Tsume!" She yelled and leaped over to a nearby block. The ground was coming up too fast, hungrily eating the massive falling rocks. Kia leapt out and grabbed Tsume by the scruff of his neck in midflight, dragging his unconscious form with her. She bounced off a second rock and crash landed onto a small ledge out of the way of the rest of the blocks. She gauged the distance the ground, panting from her fright. Twenty feet to the ground, she had barely saved them both from the fall.

"Told you I'd catch you." She said wearily, holding the unconscious wolf in her arms.

"Kia! Are you two alright?" Toboe called to her on the opposite wall. She looked and saw that he still had another hundred feet to climb to get to the ground.

"We're fine" She called back to him. She surveyed the ravine and spotted an anomaly in the wall below her.

"Hey can you see what's on the ground below me?" she shouted to Toboe.

"Yea it looks like a small cave!" he shouted back.

"See if you can climb down from there and get to it. I don't know how long we've got before that thing comes to check the damage." She struggled to pick Tsume's wolf form up over her shoulder. Thinking she had a good hold she fought to get to her feet. "I can do this, I can do this." She encouraged herself, struggling from the weight of the solid wolf. She jumped straight down and crashed, dropping Tsume. Snow sprayed out everywhere from their impact.

"Well that didn't go as planned." She said aloud. Kia looked up to check on Toboe, whom was making quick work of the ravine wall. She turned around and saw the opening Toboe had described and started dragging the silver wolf inside. Moments later, Toboe joined her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him as she check Tsume over.

"Couple scratches, but other than that I'm alright." She nodded her head in acknowledgement and went back to checking the injured wolf. Other than a bump on his head and the previous gunshot wounds in his leg, he didn't acquire any fresh injuries.

"You should get some rest. I don't know if or when that destroyer will come after us and I may need help moving him, if he doesn't wake up soon." She said wearily.

"Is he gunna be okay?" Toboe asked her. Kia noted the worry that coated his words heavily and sighed. She was worried herself but she could at least help him; she just wasn't sure if she should reveal her abilities to the pup just yet.

"I'm sure he will be. I'm gunna clean his wounds, and patch him up as best I can. You get some sleep, I can keep an ear out for the over-sized bottle rocket." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Toboe curled up by Tsume's head and fell fast asleep within moments. 'Poor kid,' she thought, 'he sure had a long day.' Kia waited until he was snoring before reassessing Tsume's wounds. She could easily sing quietly and heal the wounds, but there was still risk of infection and the bullet from one wound didn't go all the way through the front of his leg. She cringed, looking at the bullet, trying to poke its way through the skin. 'I guess now is the best time to do it, while he's out cold.' She thought as she pulled out a six inch lock-back knife out from the inside of her coat. She opened it and gently applied it to his skin. She kept the blade so sharp it could cut paper with hardly any pressure. It acted like a scalpel, slicing away skin and fur above the protruding bullet. A groan escaped the wolf as she pulled the bullet free of his leg.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she wiped the blade of her knife on her jeans and returned it to the inside pocket of her coat. She moved the fur away from the wounds with her hands and started to lick them clean. His fur tickled her nose as she worked. The rusty smell of blood and musky pines scent filled her senses. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the childhood memories that the wolf's scent brought her.

_ She could see that black pup running wild with her across the valley floor. They rolled in the grassy fields close to the stream that they swam in every day. The pup came closer to her and flopped on top of her pinning her to the ground. She could see silver that tipped his ears and coated his muzzle and he licked at her wounded shoulder. "I don't want you to go away." She had told him. "I'm going to learn how to defend you better. After the incident in the glen, I'm afraid I'll lose you because I don't know how to fight." his squeaky voice told her. "Will you come back to me?" She had asked him. "I promise, I'll come back to you when I am strong enough to protect you at Heaven's Gates."_

She felt Tsume change beneath her hands and tongue. The soft matted silver fur changed into the rough black jeans he always wore. She kept licking his wounds, continuing to clean them. She felt his hand gently push her shoulder.

"Get off me she-wolf, I'm fine." He grumbled pushing a little harder when she didn't stop.

"That's twice you've saved him you know." She said, sitting up and wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"So what?" he groaned as he sat up.

"So I think you care about him, whether you want to admit that or not. He came all the way out here to get you." She whispered to him.

"And look what I got for my troubles." He whispered back, laying a hand over his wounded leg. Kia sighed and looked out the entrance to the small cave.

"Is that all you think your life is? Nothing but trouble if you help anyone other than yourself?" She asked him coldly.

"So what if it is?" She sat there quietly, ignoring his comment.

"Look, I know you don't want to come with us, but the kid thinks you should."

"Just the kid?" the tone in his voice made Kia glance back at him. He held a blank expression as she searched for an explanation; it still could not hide all of the disappointment in his eyes. She turned away quickly to hide her sudden blush.

"Maybe I want you to come with too."

"Why?" his spirit raised a little from her reply.

"You remind me of a boy I use to know." She said quietly.

"And that's a good reason because?"

"Just drop it ok!" she snapped at him. He recoiled from her sudden reaction, confused.

"If he means so much to you, why aren't you-."

"He's dead." She said flatly, cutting him off. Tsume's breathing became hard for a moment as her words sank in. 'Dead?' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You didn't know." Kia continued.

"I shouldn't have asked." He mumbled, and laid back down. Kia started humming quietly as she stared out the entrance. Tsume listened closely to the tune, realizing just how familiar it was to him. Tsume sang the lyrics to the melody Kia was humming in his head, so not to disturb her.

_Just take my hand, Hold it tight_

I will protect you, From all around you  
I will be here, Don't you cry

His leg started itching like crazy where his wounds were.

_For one so small,_ _You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_ _Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_, _Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_, _Don't you cry_

He figured it was because of the moonlight that was creeping into the cave, healing him.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

Slowly the pain receded and the bleeding began to stop.

_When destiny calls you_, _You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_, _But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_, _I know_  
_We'll show them together_

He started drifting off with the rises and falls of the melody as Kia continued humming.

Kia thought about Tsume's scent. She had met many wolves that smelt like the pine woods near her old home. Although they smelt similar, Tsume was the closet to smelling like that pup from so long ago. His scent was almost identical to the pups'. A tear rolled down her cheek, it hurt her to remember him. Shaking her head she kept humming. She thought about the first time she had officially met Tsume back in Freeze City. The moment Kiba had moved out of the way, Tsume stared at her with awe, as though captured by the sight of her. His golden eyes flickered in a way she had never seen before, as though his recognition went beyond what she knew of. The look he had given her almost made her shy up right there in front of him and the others. It was pure determination that kept her from making a fool of herself.

With a sigh, Kia stopped humming. She didn't want to heal the silver wolf completely and leave him to suspect her of her abilities. She wanted to keep that under wraps a while longer. She looked over her shoulder to see Toboe still sound asleep toward the back of the cave by Tsume's head. She smiled and watched the sleeping wolves a moment longer before looking out the entrance again, leaning against the wall. Tsume mumbled something intangible, catching her attention. She asked him to repeat the statement to where she could hear it.

"I'll come with, if it means that much to you two. I've got nothing better to do." He stated, almost complaining.

"Thank you, Tsume." She said quietly.

* * *

**WHHHHAAAATTTTT!** **Total mind blow here! Hope ya'll will be able to keep up with how twisted this whole thing is starting to get.**

**Your thoughts and opinions on the matter? **

**I do not own the song "You'll be in my Heart" Phil Collins does. I just didn't want to spoil this part of the story with the disclaimer.**


	20. Ch 20 Fight or Flight

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction! Nobody on here owns the original characters from the stories unless it's their own OC**

**DUH!**

**Eventually there will be some mature chapters and a warning will be given ahead of time for all readers.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 20- Fight or Flight**

BOOM...BOOM...BOOM.

Kia woke with a start and the sound. The moon was high overhead, lighting up the world outside the cave. It took her a moment to figure out where she was and remember all that had happened.

BOOM... BOOM. She sat up with a gasp. The destroyer was climbing down into the ravine after them.

"Guys wake up! We've got company!" She said, shaking Tsume's arm. With a groan, the other two wolves stretched themselves out as best they could in the confined space of the cave.

BOOM!

"Shit! That thing just doesn't know when to quit does it?" Tsume flinched at the pain in his leg. The wounds had healed a surprising amount, considering it wasn't a full moon that night and he wasn't directly in the light. He shook his head; he would wonder about that at a later time, right now he had to get them out of there. It still pained him though as he fought to get into a kneeling position.

"We're gunna have to work together in order to get out of this alive." Kia said, helping him up.

"I could distract it!" Toboe stated jumping to his feet. He recoiled when both Kia and Tsume turned and shouted no to him. The older wolves looked at each other, surprised that they actually agreed on something for once. Toboe smiled, and pushed past them.

"Don't you dare, Runt! I didn't get shot, saving your ass, just so you could run off and get yourself killed." Tsume growled, reaching out to the pup.

"I can do this! You just have to trust me." Toboe replied, as he started out the opening.

"Kid," he paused as Kia spoke. "Just run like hell, and not in a straight line." Toboe nodded and charged out of the cave.

The machine and finally reached the bottom of the ravine and move towards them. Its overtaxed treads tore away at the snow as its metal body groaned in protest to the movements. Flakes of rust fell off its gun mounts as the vibrations shook it loose. The red eye piece glowed brilliantly in the dark as it approached Toboe. As it rolled closer, it rotated its gun wheel to expose a massive machine gun.

"Oh geez!" Toboe shouted and started running. Gunfire rang out into the night. Puffs of snow, nipping at the pups heals, showed just how close the machine was.

"Damn it! Why did you let him go?" Tsume growled at the she-wolf as he staggered to his feet.

"Sometimes you have to trust those that you love to do what they think is right." Kia monotone voice replied as she stood beside him. The words echoed in his heart as he started for the entrance. He remembered saying those exact words to her so long ago, as a child. They ducked to the side of the wall as the machine charged past them, pursuing the young wolf. Kia pulled Tsume's arm over her shoulder to give him some support as they exited the cave. Together they stumbled out and in the direction the machine had come.

They made it to where the rocks from the bridge had landed when a sound of creaking metal reached them. They looked over their shoulders to see a second gun wheel being raised and pointed in their direction. Tsume glanced down at the she-wolf; he could see the panic in her eyes as she looked on at the destroyer. The machine chose a rocket launcher as it spun the gun wheel. Tsume waited until he saw the smoke coming out of the barrel from it being launched. He shoved Kia as hard as he could, throwing her into a far snow bank. He felt the ground being lifted out from under him as snow and rock pushed past him from the explosion. Tsume was cast aside from the site as easily as a rag doll, smashing him against the ravine wall.

"AHHHHGGGGGG!" He cried out, his wounds had reopened from the impact. He knelt on the ground, grasping his leg. The destroyer rolled up to him, changing guns again for closer combat. He snarled at it defiantly. 'Fine way to go' he thought.

"Tsume!" Kia shouted, popping her head out of the embankment. Fear gripped her as she watched him stare down the destroyer, unable to move. Scrambling, she climbed out if the snow and raced over to him.

"GET OUT OF HERE, KIA!" He bellowed at her. The robot swiveled its red eye at the she-wolf, stopping her dead in her tracks. It aimed one gun at Tsume and the other at her. A howl rang out through the ravine capturing the wolves' attention for a split second; help had arrived. Kiba leaped off the ravine wall and landed squarely on one of the gun mounts, biting at the red eyes.

"Hey you guys! Up this way!" Hige shouted to Tsume and Kia from a rock ledge a couple yards above them. The she-wolf ran to Tsume's side and pulled him to his feet. Kia helped him to jump to where Hige was.

"Where's Toboe?" She asked the cinnamon wolf.

"He's already top side, that's how we were able to find ya'll down here." He said as he took Tsume's other arm. The three advanced up the ravine wall while Kiba distracted the machine. When they made it to the top, they were greeted by the eager young pup.

"Tsume your wounds!" Toboe cried out, smelling the fresh blood coming from Tsume's injuries.

"I'll be fine; right now we have to find a way to help Kiba." He said gritting his teeth as a fresh wave of pain enveloped him.

Kia noticed something she hadn't before. Just a ways down the ravine was a massive pile of rocks and debris that acted like a dam, holding back the slushy snow lake behind it. She looked back at Kiba and an idea struck her. The machine still had a few mortars left as far as she could tell.

"I've got an idea." She said as she made her way back to the edge to jump down.

"Kia, No!" Tsume said grabbing her arm.

"I can do this, and Kiba needs help bad!" She stated, trying to pull away from him.

"No I won't let you!" He tightened his grip refusing to let go.

"Why not? Let go of me! You're hurting me!" She pulled harder, clawing at his grip with her free hand.

"I won't lose you again!" He froze in horror as the words left him. He hoped his words fell upon deaf ears, closing his eyes when they did not.

"What do you mean….again" she said quietly. Gunfire sounded off repeatedly down in the ravine only to be met with the sound of metal sounding off to its own personal torment. Tsume reluctantly released her arm and hung his head. His mind raced with all the possible answers he could give her. Seeing how quiet he was, Kia said sternly, "We'll discuss this when I get back."

"Kia no!" He shouted snapping out of his thoughts, but it was too late; Kia had already jumped over the edge and was making her way down to the fight. Tsume knelt down, gripping the edge as he watched from above.

"Dude, what where you talking about …again?" Hige asked him. He was only answered in silence. Tsume never heard him; he was too busy watching Kia's every move, praying she would be alright. Worry ripped through him. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this she-wolf was the same pup he had spent his childhood with. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her again.

Kia made the final jump down on top of the machine in her true form. Her paws clunked onto the rusted metal as she started biting at the red scanner. After a moment of fighting, she managed to rip one off, just before one of the guns started shooting at her.

"Kia!" The white wolf shouted, acknowledging her joining the fight.

"Head for the dam!" She shouted her plan to him before jumping down to the ground. Kiba nodded and jumped down beside her. Seeing that the machine was still tracking them with a second sensor, they took off running for the pile of rocks behind them. Bullets flew past them, barely missing them. Kia closed her eyes and allowed future images to guide her to the dam without injury. Occasionally she would shout a direction for Kiba to move out of the way of a lethal bullet. They had out run the machine and heard the report of it changing its gun wheels. They paused at the foot of the dam, waiting for it to anchor itself to launch the missiles.

"Do the others…know of…your abilities?" Kiba said in between breaths.

"No…Not yet…any ways…can…you…keep it..between..us?" She said breathlessly. He nodded and waited for Kia's signal to move up the dam. Kia closed her eyes again flashing through images, seeing where the missiles needed to land to blow the damn. All they needed was three to go off, no really mattering where.

"Just run when I say so and get the hell out." She said readying herself to run, Kiba did the same. BOOM!

"NOW!" Kia shouted and started running up the dam. Kiba followed and broke off for the opposite wall as soon as the explosion occurred where they stood moments before. BOOM! BOOM! More images flashed in Kia's mind as she broke to her left before stopping. She pretended to be looking at the missile aimed at Kiba. She shouted for him to break a hard right before she ran for the edge of the ravine. Two more explosions tore apart the dam as Kiba leaped to the edge. Kia had just barely made the rim when she felt the dam give way, crashing towards the destroyer. She stood on the edge and watched as the avalanche of rock and slush enveloped the machine, frying its rusted hardware, destroying it.

Kia phased back into a human and stood bent over, panting for air, her back to the ravine. It had been a while since he had to run that hard. She could hear the avalanche dying down as it slowed.

"Kia, are you alright?" Toboe shouted, running up to her. She nodded, forcing herself to stand straight. She turned and waved to Kiba who waved back in return, letting her know he was alright. She ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to figure out how to get the pack back across the ravine to where Kiba was. She wanted to have the ravine separate her from the ruined city behind her, from which the destroyer had come from.

"Wow! That was the most epic fight I have ever seen!" Hige cheered bouncing up beside her.

She smiled, still watching Kiba who had apparently decided it was safe to climb down and across to them. 'Guess we're staying on this side then.' She thought to herself. She caught Tsume limping up beside the pup, quietly. His earlier statement still rang clearly in her head. Before she could drill him about it, Hige shoved something in front of her face. It was her green bag that she had asked him to hold onto.

"You didn't peek did you?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes teasingly at him.

"No I didn't, you can even have Kiba confirm that one!" he stated proudly as she took the bag from him and returned it to its proper place. Kiba leapt over top of the ridge and walked up to the pack, smiling.

"Did he peek?" Kia called to him, trying not to laugh at the look Hige gave her.

"He was tempted, but no, he didn't peek." Kiba calmly stated. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night. We'll rest here tonight and then figure out what to do in the morning."

Weariness washed over Kia as she laid spray-eagle on the ground, staring up at the stars. She was relieved that the machine had been destroyed and no further injuries were inflicted on anyone. As much as she wanted to pester the silver wolf about what he had said, she was too tired to fight with him. She closed her eyes and listened to the others lay down near her. A painful groan caused her to sit up. Tsume was struggling to lay down, his wounds still slowly bleeding onto the ground.

She lay back down and quietly hummed, allowing her song to stop the bleeding and heal it a bit. This time she gave a little more of her power to heal it faster and to where it would not reopen again. A sigh of relief came from Tsume. She smiled; his leg had to have been itching like crazy from her healing it. She had been told by member of her birth-pack that when she'd heal them, the wounds would itch terribly; it good sign that everything was healing properly. She allowed sleep to take her to her nightmarish dreams of the hell that awaited her at Heaven's Gates.

* * *

**WOW! Sometimes I amaze even myself, with my writing. LOL**

**So now Tsume's finally figured out that he truely knows Kia from his childhood, but how will he handle having slipped up on his secret?**

**Is Tsume the same pup that Kia keeps remembering or is there more to their history that is clouding everything? **

**Will Kia open up about her abilities, the hidden contents of her bag, and maybe her dreams?**

**TOO MANY QUESTIONS AND NOT ENOUGH ANSWERS! Must be time for another chapter **** ^_^**

**Just curious...what do you think will happen?**


	21. Ch-21 Nightmarish Dreams

**Who owns WR? BONES DOES!**

**Who owns Kia? I DO!**

**Oh wow totally had a couple days to just sit and write, but not internet to post AHG!**

**Alright my delightful readers, it's time to get some answers! :D The next few chapters will be revealing so insight to just how twisted this story is about to get LOL. Lets have some fun shall we?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 21 Nightmarish Dreams**

_It was mostly dark where she was, the only light coming from a shaft in the ceiling. The beast snarled wildly as it charged at her. She could hardly move fast enough to get away from it, leading it away. She had to move fast. She was on her own here, the only thing separating the world from life and death. She couldn't fail, she had to keep fighting. Pain ate away at her strength, her life blood spilling out on the ground as she fought the beast. She had to hold it back until he could get there. She felt herself howl out her heart-song again, hoping the words would reach him, heal him, save him! The beast lunged at her, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…_

"HHHHHHGGGGGG!" Kia screamed bolting upright, flailing her arms out to the side. She was breathing hard and fast from her frightening nightmare. Seeing that the beast was no longer present, she lowered her head and slowed her breathing. She cupped her face in her hand, bracing her elbow on her leg. It was often like this. She would have nightmares of a dark beast, ever changing its shape; ever attacking her. It always ended the same way, with the beast making a final lunge and her waking herself up, screaming in terror. It was a reminder of the dark fears that lingered in the corners of her heart and mind. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself.

"Are you ok?" a deep steeled voice asked her. She turned her head slightly in her hand to see Tsume propped up on an elbow, staring at her in curiosity.

"I'm fine," she stated wearily and embarrassed. It was the first time she had had the nightmare while being with the pack. "I didn't mean to wake you, Tsume."

"You've had me up for a while now. Looks like you we're having a bit of a struggle with whatever it was." He said groggily, wiping the remains of sleep from his eyes. She curled her free leg up under her and looked at the other wolves, still sleeping soundly. Memories of the night before rushed back to her as she laid back down on the ground.

Dawn had started to taint the sky with streaks of honey blonde and bright violets as she stared at it. She felt the heat of the sun start to warm her sore body as she pondered over a particular memory. "_I won't lose you again!"_ his voice rang in her head as clearly as if he were still saying it to her. Pain, strife, guilt, fear; it was all coated thickly in every single word. It was something you'd say to someone you knew and cared for after a long time. Not after three days of nonstop bickering, harsh attitudes, and cold shoulders. So why did he say it to her?

He had been awake watching her since her heard her crying earlier. He had always been a light sleeper and the slightest noise tended to wake him from slumber. When he heard her whispering for help, he had called to her, trying to wake her. Seeing that she was dreaming, he let her be; wondering what was drawing the tears. He watched her start thrashing a bit, cringing, and whining a little even. He had just sat up, wondering if he shouldn't go ahead and wake her when she sat up screaming. What nightmare plagued the she-wolf was still a mystery to him. They laid there watching the dawn grow old in silence, pondering their thoughts about the other.

"Tsume," She whispered, finally building up the courage to speak about the night before.

"What?" he said turning to look at her.

"What did you mean by again?" Tsume froze for a second before rolling over, turning his back to her.

"Just drop it." He mumbled grumpily.

"When did you lose me the first time?" She pestered him. Tsume fought to find an answer past his rising temper.

"Why does it matter what I say?" He growled to her.

"Would you just answer the question." He was silent for a moment. She was about to ask again when he snapped at her.

"Would you just drop it! I didn't pester you about your boyfriend last night so don't pester me about some stupid thing I said without thinking." Kia sighed at let his answer slide. It was the best she was going to get from him and she knew it. She decided it might be best to let the wolf be with his secrets; after all she had her own.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked her after a while, glancing over his shoulder at her. His voice had softened quite a bit, telling her that is temper had simmered down.

"It's a nightmare that I've had since I was small. Sometimes it wakes me up like it did this morning."

"About what?"

"Just… some strange beast attacking me."

"Sounds like a good fight to me." Kia started laughing, drawing a smile to Tsume's face.

* * *

**Seriously, did you think Tsume would open up that easily? I know, I'm so mean.**


	22. Ch 22- Tell Me a Tale

**DISCLAIMERS ARE BORING AND SUCK! WE ALL KNOW WHO BELONGS TO WHO 22 CHAPTERS LATER!**

**This is easily the looooonnnnnngggeeesssttt chapter I have written and the hardest. What inspired this chapter you ask? Several things. I have wondered what was written in the "book of the moon". Yea I know I totally hosed that up, I don't care, my fanfic! :p **

**So I created my own book "****_Coeli Portas_****" to have my own back story written in it. That and my editor wanted to know where the heck I was going. She's gunna read this chapter and have a cow I know it. LOVE YOU XtreamDreamz! Best little sis EVER!**

**Prepare to have some answers from chapter 12 answered.**

* * *

**It Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 22- Tell Me A Tale**

Kiba broke the streak of laughter as he stretched with a groan.

"Anyone else up?" He asked Kia, noticing that she and Tsume we're awake already .

"Just us, what's the game plan?" she asked, stifling the last of her giggles and glanced at Toboe. He was curled up into a fluffy ball with only his nose sticking out from under his tail. She giggled when she turned her attention to Hige. He was lying on his back with his feet in the air and his tongue sticking out.

"Well I do recall you promising a certain wolf that you would show him what's in the bag." Kiba said teasingly. "And I'm sure you would appreciate resting your leg a while longer" he said turning his attention to the silver wolf.

"So a morning of rest and story time." Kia confirmed, checking the location of her back. It was still beside her on her hip. Kiba nodded and gently shook the red wolf's shoulder, waking him. Kia looked over at Hige and then at Tsume with a crooked smile. She ripped a long blade of grass and stared tickling the sleeping wolf's nose. When that didn't work she shoved it in his ear; that woke him up.

"What the hell?" Hige asked as Kia started laughing. Tsume gave a slight smile; glad to see Kia showed no sign of her earlier fright.

"Time to rise and shine" she said as she pulled the strap of her bag over her head, taking it off. The boy watched eagerly already wide awake with anticipation. Toboe caught sight of the bag and sat up quickly, ready to see its contents. Kia crossed her legs and set the bag in her lap.

She unlocked the snaps and rolled back the cover. Reaching inside she pulled out the burgundy book with the silver scroll work and set in on the ground before her. She then pulled out the box, still cloaked in the red kerchief. Tsume sat up a bit at the sight of the cloth, amazed. Kia failed to notice and carefully pulled it off and stuffed it into the bag, ignoring the painful memories that came with it. She moved the bag to the side and replaced it with the wooden box. She opened it so that the others could see inside, laying the lid against her chest.

"It's just an empty box and a book?" Hige stated, clearly disappointed. Kia had expected such a reaction and giggled, closing the box.

"Can I hold it?" Toboe asked. She nodded and gave him a strict warning to be careful as she handed it to him. He reopened it and investigated it. Kiba leaned over at looked at the box with him. Kia sighed and reached her hand to the ground behind her, leaning back.

"I guess this is where I should start. I don't know how familiar you all are with the stories and legends. But for Toboe's sake I'll tell them all as best I can." She said looking up at the sky. "The hard part is finding where to start."

"That really is the stupidest question on the face of the planet." Tsume said, hardening his heart again. "You start at the beginning and you stop and the end. It's the stuff in the middle that needs to be sorted out." Kia smiled a little, despite the silver wolf's sudden ill behavior.

"Okay then smart ass," Tsume smirked as she continued. "Back before our world was created, the Great Spirit wandered the universe, alone and sad. He wanted to have a friend to keep him company. One day, on his travels, he came across two beings he had never seen before. One as dark as the night itself and held no true form. The other was a wolf as white as new fallen snow. Both were dying and taking their last breath. The Great Spirit asked them what he could do to help and the whispered '_we need something to wet our dried mouths'"_ Kia altered her voice a little to a higher tone, speaking for the creatures. Toboe smiled and inched forward with the box in his lap. Kia continued in that manor, telling the story of how the world was created. She told the others how the Great Spirit provided a world full of everything they would need from food to shelter.

"But the friendship between the three would not last. The Great Spirit decided to bless his new friends with special gifts, for helping him create this new world. He gave them the ability to change their shape into a form similar to his own, because he had seen them struggle to do things. This became one of the reasons, we can turn into humans. The dark creature found that he was more powerful because of it and the true nature of the creature began to show." Kia paused for a moment to shift her position.

"Not seeing the evil that resided in his heart, the Great Spirit continued to give them gifts. He asked the white wolf what he would like, because the wolf seems so sad. '_Everyone in this world has a mate, except for me. I wish for a mate and for my kind to multiply.'_ So he created the first female wolf to be his mate. When The Great Spirit asked the dark one what he wished for answered, '_I wish to rule this world as its master'. _The Great Spirit refused and sent the creature away, telling him '_In this world, you are equal to even the lowest of creatures and shall not be allowed to govern over this world due to the evil in your heart.'" _Tsume started chuckling at her impersonation of the Great Spirit.

"What's so funny?" She said turning her attention to the silver wolf.

"You're terrible at making your voice deeper." He smirked.

"Fine then, YOU can take over, if you think you can do better." She said sticking her tongue out at him before continuing the story.

"For a time things seemed alright in their new world, until the dark creature returned. He found the wolf's mate in a meadow and killed her. When the wolf returned and found his mate, he howled for three days and nights. The Great Spirit, hearing his cries came to him." Kia looked at Tsume with a smirk, waiting for him to take up his new part. He rolled his eyes and started, softening his own voice.

"Wolf why do you cry?"

"The wolf told how his mate had been murdered."

"Friend, I'm afraid it's time. This world we have created is dying because of the dark creature. Wolves have forgotten what they really are and can no longer walk in their true forms. The world has become corrupt and others are trying to take advantage of each other. Death and Destruction over run the world. It is time to end it." Tsume said as he sat up straight, telling his lines.

"The Great Spirit told the wolf of a place where they could start the world anew, free of the dark creature. They would have to gather special stones in order to unlock the gates. When the Great Spirit started out, the wolf stopped him. 'O_ld friend you have done so much for me; let me take on this quest and right the world as thanks for all that you have done.'_ And so it was. He told the white wolf to go in search of a guide that only he could find. The Great Spirit decided that this wolf should not go on this mission alone and set off to find friends to accompany him into the fight. The wolf searched endlessly for the guide who would lead him to the place of rebirth. He found a meadow and stopped to rest. He woke from his sleep to hear the heavens singing; and there in a field of white jasmine was born of moon beams a young maiden. Sent by the Great Spirit himself, to be a guide to the chosen wolves who could open Heaven's Gates and bring about an eternal peace across the land." Kia fell silent for a moment, watching Toboe's eyes widen.

"As the white wolf and the maiden traveled together, the Great Spirit sought out other wolves to join his friend. In this time, the dark creature had heard of their plans and started for the gates himself, wanting to control the new world. The great Spirit came across a pup playing in a meadow." Tsume jumped in quickly, almost forgetting the role he was telling.

"Child why do you play, while the world if falling apart?"

"'_Because if we allow unhappiness to rule our hearts and our lives, then what is the point of living freely?_' the pup had replied. Seeing the good in the pup's heart, he asked the pup if he would go on the journey. The pup wanted too immediately, but didn't know how he could be of help. So the Great Spirit gave him the ability to hear the stones that the wolves would need to unlock the gates. He also gave him a special box to hold the stones as they found them." Kia smiled and pointed to the box in the red pups lap.

"He sent the pup on his way and found yet another wolf laughing and telling jokes to the birds."

"Young wolf, why do you laugh while the world is dying?" Tsume said lying down on the ground.

"_'Because if we don't laugh_ _then how will we make ourselves happy again when the rest of the world is sad. We might as well be dead.'_ When he was asked to go on the journey, he agreed only if he could aid in the final fight. Granting him the strength he would need, he sent the young wolf on his way. The Great Spirit had heard of a strong wolf and was on his way to meet him when he passed a mixed wolf. She was mixed with that of a dog and was crying. She wanted to go on the journey too and help with the fight, but she was sad because she was not a full wolf."

"Child, no matter how much wolfs blood runs in you veins you are a wolf at heart. Go and join the fight and be a reminder to the others of that as well." Tsume stated, tucking his hands under his head.

"Finally he met the strong wolf, howling into the wind. He sang his song with such pride and strength that the storm bowed to his command. The wolf had endured many battles fighting the evil that the dark creature had brought to his home. The Great Spirit all but begged the prideful wolf to join in the fight. Finally the warrior wolf agreed asking for two things in return. The first was to be the one to bring the final blow as vengeance for what had happened to the wonderful world the Great Spirit had created. The second was to have a worthy mate brought to him. Agreeing to this he sent the wolf on his way and started looking for a mate for him." Kia sighed and pulled her legs up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"He found a beautiful she-wolf, sad and alone, high in the mountains. He knew she would make a perfect mate for the warrior if she would just go on the journey to Heaven's Gates. He asked her to join and she did without asking for anything. Glad that her heart was as pure as the pup's he asked what ability she would like, to aid in the fight. She thought about it for a long time and admitted to him the truth. There were two things she wish she could do; the first was to see future events so that she could help the pack avoid bloodshed and conflict. The second was to heal all of their injuries faster than if they had used the moon, so that they could keep up the fight." Kia said, her voice quieted a little.

"He told her that because she had asked for these abilities, to help others and not in selfish gain, he would reveal a mystery to her. He would grant her one of those abilities each time the world needed to be reborn, for he knew this fight may go on for quiet sometime. But when the final battle would begin, he would give her both abilities as a sign that it was their last chance to save their paradise. She would be in charge of preventing the dark creature from entering the gates." She shook her worries away and perked up a bit.

"So it came to pass that the stones were collected and the pack together when they first encountered Heaven's Gates; the door way to the rebirth of Paradise. The dark creature had found its way there and fought bitterly. When the pack failed destroy the creature, it pushed past the gates and vanished. No one knows what happened to him. So the wolves placed the stones in their proper spots to unlock the true power of the gate before they passed through. Paradise was indeed reborn and the Great Spirit would give them each an additional strength for their kind to be able to take on the fight when it would end again."

Kia stopped and picked up the book, holding it up for them to see.

"This book has that tale written in here. This is what the humans know of Paradise. What they don't know is how many times there has been rebirth, how those battles ended and what new abilities the wolves gained as a result. As soon as I find a good pen, I will be writing that down in this book. That information was only passed down to the wolves that guarded the keystones that go in that box."

"Soooooo, in addition to finding Cheza, we have to go after a bunch of rocks?" Hige asked a little upset over the news.

"That's about it." Kia said collecting the box from Toboe.

"So what do we do first then?" Toboe asked as he watched her place the book inside the box.

"We go after Cheza. She can help us find the keystones before leading us to Heaven's Gates." Kiba stated, rising to his feet. "If we happen to find some along the way, then we'll collect them."

Kia quietly pulled out the red kerchief from the bag and covered the box, tying the ends underneath it. She ran her hand over the worn fabric, tracing the howling wolf and the moon embroidered onto it. She had started to shove the box back in the bag when she noted Tsume watching her closely.

"What?" she asked him, closing up the bag and checking the buckles. He didn't answer her but got to his feet instead.

"Time to head out" Hige stated climbing to his feet and pulled Toboe to his. Kia nodded and pulled the strap over her head. It was time to continue their journey.

* * *

**Questions? I'm sure you have bunches of them. Leave them as a review or PM them, maybe I can work the answers into later chapter.**

**So just how confused are you and was this chapter just a bad idea?**


	23. Ch 23- The Truth Hurts

**Just another boring disclaimer up here in this first line.**

**Lets answer a couple more lingering questions shall we?**

**Oh Look! Another POV**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 23- The Truth Hurts...**

**POV KIA**

We had been traveling for the last couple weeks at a steady pace, getting closer to Cheza. At least I hoped we were getting closer to her. We would run from sunrise till nearly sunset. Occasionally we'd stop to hunt rabbits and other rodents that were hidden in the grass. Tsume and I didn't fight nearly as much as when we started out from Freeze city. I guess that's a plus. Hige was still pretty disappointed at the fact that we had to chase after a bunch of 'stupid rocks' as he put it. He'll get over it, I hope. At night I'd tell a story or two to Toboe, teaching him the history of the wolves. It surprised me how little of the stories the other wolves knew. I guess they didn't get to stay in a pack long enough to hear them. Say one, Tsume; he knew more than his fair share of the stories and actually had the nerve to try and correct me on several occasions. Those times often resulted in short fused tempers and growling fits from the both of us. Tonight was a little different. Hige actually stopped our fighting by laughing at us!

"What the hell are you laughing at Porky?" Tsume growled at him.

"You two fight like an old married couple!" Hige said when he got his laughter under control.

"We do not!" I shouted to him. He started laughing all over again. I rolled my eyes and watched Tsume start tossing a rock in his hand. When Hige didn't stop, he threw it hard at his shoulder.

"OUCH! Hey come on I was only having fun." He said, rubbing his injured shoulder.

"Well knock it off." Tsume growled at him before lying back on the ground.

"Oh for heaven's sake, and you two fight like brothers." I complained

"So if they're brothers and you're his wife," Toboe started, flinching from the hard look from Tsume, "Then what does that make me and Kiba?""

"The kid brother and the father who's stuck watching out for us" I started giggling. When you think about it, it was kind of funny; even if I didn't like the idea of being paired up with Tsume. "Although I'd rather be the mom trying to keep you boys in line."

"One big happy family." Kiba added, coming back with several rabbits from his earlier hunting trip.

"Well I think you two would be great together." Toboe teasingly pointed out, looking between Kiba and I. Meeting Kiba's blushing face, I started laughing.

"No offence but uh, she's not exactly my type." He said, passing out the rabbits to everyone.

"None taken! You're nowhere close to my type anyways." I stated, trying to reign in my giggles.

"Well then what is your type?" The kid inquired. Boy he sure knew how to push things and get away with it now didn't he. I had to fight my own reflexes to keep from looking at Tsume. I'd have to admit it eventually to myself, even if he was a jerk at times, he was pretty much right up my alley.

"Oh wait I know! Someone who can make you laugh, like me." Hige proudly pointed at himself.

"Sorry jokester, but no. Besides I'm kind of in love with someone else."

"Tsume!" Toboe shouted damn near leaping up off the ground. I had to have turned three different shades of red thanks to that little punk!

"NO!" I shouted back, avoiding the perplexed look from the silver wolf. I guess it caught him off guard too. "Someone outside of the pack."

"OHHHHHHH What's he like? Why isn't he here? Is he your mate? What's his name? What does he-"

"SHUT UP TOBOE!" We all shouted at him. Poor kid immediately filled his flapper with the rabbit Kiba gave him; His eyes still pleading for answers from me.

"I doubt she'd tell you anything. Besides, I'm willing to bet it's just some guy she made up to make herself feel better anyways." Tsume said, giving me a sideways glance. I had to take a second look to see that ghost smirk he had. He was baiting me, the jerk! And here I am trapped with no other choice but to start talking.

"Tsume I have to ask, do you always act like you're the shit just to make an ass out of yourself or to keep up with me." If looks could kill, I would have died twice! There were several 'ouches' and 'burn's from the others as I glared back at him.

"So why don't you tell us about him already." He growled past the meat in his mouth.

"Only if you talk about the girl that made you an ass." I stated, sarcastic and sweet. For a split second, I swear there was fear dancing in his eyes from having been caught. "So there really is a girl then." He looked down at the ground and kept chewing.

"She was my whole world. Stubborn, arrogant, reckless; but she had a voice as sweet as honey and a heart of gold. We were inseparable until our fathers tore us apart. I was sent off to the mountain warrior pack and I never saw her again." I've never heard such sorrow in one mans' voice before, especially someone as strong as Tsume.

"It hurt losing her, and you didn't want to feel that pain again." I couldn't help but pity him. So that's why he was so cold to everyone, he was afraid of getting hurt again.

"I see a lot of her in you." He said flatly. I looked up and saw something in his eyes. I couldn't be sure but I thought it was longing mixed with sorrow. _I won't lose you again! _It hit me, then and there. It wasn't me he was saying those words too. He was saying it to the girl that still had his heart. I reached into my bag and pulled out the red kerchief. If he, the cold, stone hearted wolf, could open up enough to talk about his love life; then so could I.

"Well I guess that makes us even then. A constant reminder of the other's past." I said as I looked down at the cloth. "His name was Beowulf and he was my best friend growing up. We did everything together, fight, play, get into trouble. We both knew I was supposed to go on this journey eventually, but we wanted to do it together. His father thought he wasn't strong enough to go so he sent him to the mountains to train with the warrior wolves. I don't know if you knew him or not Tsume; but maybe, maybe you could tell me something if you did. He was a complete black wolf except for his silver muzzle and the tips of his ears." I looked up at his, hoping that maybe he could either give me hope or confirm my worst fears.

"How long ago was it, when he left?" I thought back. I was twenty-six autumns old now and I was sixteen when he left that winter.

"Ten years ago now." His eyes flashed with fear for a brief moment as he broke my gaze.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I knew him; I showed up just before him." I waited, a sickening feeling growing inside of me as the silence didn't seem to end.

"You must be the she-wolf he kept talking about then. Was your pup-name, Catori?" I nodded my head.

"He was a brave soldier, braver and stronger than I was. We were separated in a fight with one of the war-lords that came into our territory, two years ago now. When I found him, he was beyond medical help. He asked that if I ever happened to come across you, to tell you that…" His voice trailed off as I fought back the tears, closing my eyes.

"That you were the most beautiful she-wolf he had ever seen and that…he wanted to come back and be your mate."I gripped the kerchief in my hands.

"Thank you Tsume…for..for telling me that." I held out the kerchief for him to take. I caught him eyeing it for a while now anytime it would come out of the bag. He wiped his hands off as best he could so he wouldn't stain the cloth before taking it and holding open to see the design.

"Beowulf gave me that the day before he left. I've held onto it all these years as a reminder of his promise. He….He promised to return to me when he thought he was strong enough to protect me at Heaven's gates. About a year ago, I ran into his pack leader- your pack leader, Waclaw. He told me of the fight and that he had died a valiant death. I didn't want to believe him, but I guess, I guess I have to now."

"Waclaw?" Tsume said, almost startled. I wasn't sure if it was from the name entirely, but I was too busy fighting back tears to care. He handed me back the kerchief. I wrapped it around my wrist and tied it there before standing to my feet. I looked to the bag at my feet, I didn't want to take it with me. I looked to Hige and pointed to the bag; he nodded. Sometimes you just understand what the other is thinking or needs without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, I just need some time alone." I said and took off into the darkness, my tears streaming down my face. I could feel myself phasing into my true form, allowing me to run faster. My feet drummed heavily against the cold hardened ground. The wind tore at my fur, dragging my tail out behind me. I kept running for a while before finally dropping from my sorrow. The moon shone down on me crying for my old friend. I looked up at it and started howling, mourning for him. Something that I hadn't done, because I still had hoped, all these years, that he would still come back to me.

Ironic isn't it? I have been traveling with his old pack mate this whole time. It's no wonder he had been giving my awkward looks and sudden cold shoulders. It was because he knew the wolf I loved and I reminded him so much of his own love. At least he still had hope of finding her; while I, I was left alone. Isn't it ironic that the wolf who should have a cold heart is the warmest one around; and the one who should be open is closed?

* * *

**:'( Very sad chapter, poor Kia, I'm so mean to her.**

**Okay before everyone starts asking. I went with the old Native American tradition that kids had one particular name before coming of age where it was changed to their adult name. I liked the pun of Beowulf, very fitting for this story I think LOL**

**Your opinions? Remember, these reviews are what helps me to improve my story.**


	24. Ch 24: But Not As Much As A Lie

**Disclaimer disclaimer blah blah blah WR belongs to BONES, I own Kia**

**Okay onto the good stuff! Another POV This time from Tsume!**

**I think everyone will agree with the first line of this chapter.**

**Chapter title pun going on here...The Truth hurts...but not as much as a lie!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 24-...But Not As Much As a Lie**

**POV Tsume**

May I burn in hell for all eternity for doing this to her! Damn it all! She had described me perfectly as a teen, I was all black with silver tips and my pup-name was Beowulf. It was my father's idea of getting me to toughen up and live up to such a strong name. And it worked too for the most part. I had every opportunity to come clean and tell her who I was and come clean. But no, my stubborn pride got in the way again. She had unknowingly provided me an out, back in the ravine by telling me I was dead.

Ten years ago, I had gotten her that kerchief. I keep that memory close to my heart. When things got bad, I'd find a quiet spot and remember. It was the day before I left for the mountains. We snuck off to the nearby town called Kyrios. There was a festival going on and we partied our asses off that day. We danced together most of that time and put the humans to shame. We had passed a vendor making one-of-a-kind kerchiefs. I wanted to get her something to remember me by while I was away. It was her favorite shade of red and she had admired the silver wolf and moon on it. I didn't think she still had it all these years, but then again. I looked to my wrist where the cuff was hidden under my jacket sleeve.

I sighed, I also remember that night my life ended, two years ago. There really was a fight with a warlord on our turf, but what happened that night will always be a reminder of my sin. A reminder of why I can't reveal who I am to her until I fulfill my promise to protect her.

I know damn good and well why my leg healed so quickly now; she's a healer! We had found that out when she was ten and used some random song to heal me. We both knew she would have to go on this damn trip eventually, and I wanted to protect her. After that hellish night two years, I gave up on going on the journey. I didn't think I could protect her! Somehow…somehow I still ended up coming along.

"Do you think we should go after her?" I heard the runt ask Kiba.

"I really don't know. We'll give her a bit before going after her. Finding out that the one you love is truly gone is hard to accept." Kiba replied. I still felt like an ass and I knew the guilt was written plain as day on my face.

"I think Tsume should go after her." Hige said. I shot him a glare that made him flinch.

"Is that so porky? And just why the hell should I be the one to do that?" I snarled at him.

"Because you knew him. Maybe you could…I don't know…tell her about how you trained together or something. Sometimes it's comforting to hear stories about those you loved." Toboe grumbled to me. Every once and again, that runt would pop off with that little bit of bravery and actually say what was on his mind. I grumbled and stood to my feet, he was right after all; it was my fault. I started out into the darkness, following her scent trail.

Something bothered me though. She said my old pack alpha, Waclaw, said I died a valiant death. That bastard knew who the hell I was and gave me the reminder of my sin. Why the hell did he tell her that I went out in a blaze of glory instead of telling the truth of the matter? Of what I had done that night? Either way, I should be grateful that he even said that much about me to her. I found her a while later, still weeping under the moonlight. Seeing her in her true form, I changed likewise and went up to her, sitting off to the side.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her quietly, when she didn't notice me.

"Tsume! I didn't hear you come up. I must look really pathetic right now." She replied. I will forever be amazed a just how fast that she-wolf can hide her emotions. She can certainly rival me with it. I didn't know what to say to her.

"Toboe thinks….I should…tell you about him."

"You were close?" I had to fight back a smirk, pretty damn close.

"You could say that. We were often paired up together for hunting trips." The best I could do was tell her the truth of what I did without saying it was actually me.

"Then he did become strong?"

"He was the strongest out of all of us. He became Beta within a couple years of showing up." It was true, I did advance in rank rather quickly and no one could ever best me in strength. Which is why the fall was even harder and my sin even greater.

"Then why didn't he come back to me? If he was so strong and brave, why didn't he leave the warriors? The anger and hurt in her voice, crippled me. Keeping the truth buried was going to be harder than I thought.

"Leaving the warrior pack is unforgivable. The only ways out are to be kicked out or die. He couldn't have returned to you if he wanted. That was something we didn't find out until we joined the pack. Trust me! I wanted to leave too!" Kia became quiet again, looking away from me; probably to hide more tears. I'm grateful,I don't think I could handle anymore without breaking.

"Then how did you get out?" AHH SHIT! Always, always thinking of something I over looked! All these years, She never did change, not one bit!

"Our numbers were crippled significantly the night he died. Seeing that his last thoughts were still about you, I was reminded of my girl. I took off, hoping the survivors would think I was among the dead. I left to go find her."

"You faked your own death…to go after a girl you never found?" I nodded, except I found my girl. "She has to be a pretty impressive girl to hold your heart like that."

"She is an amazing she-wolf."

"Then why are you still here? Why don't you go after her?"

"I went back to where I had last seen her, but they had left the area a long time ago. Besides, you and the runt would just come after me again." I teased her, hoping to get a smile from her; it worked. I watched her lay down on the ground and sigh.

"Tsume…would…would you…do me a favor?" I nodded; I needed to do something to cheer her up a bit. It was killing me to see her like this. "Would you lie close to me? Just for a little bit?"

Without a word I laid as close as I could to her, letting our fur rub against each other. I laid my head on top of hers' trying to comfort her.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with the cuff on your arm? I don't see it on you when you change but its here when you're like this."

"My reminder of my girl."

"Oh"

I was glad she left it at that. I damn sure didn't want to slip up now, showing what lay under it. Kia didn't give me the leather cuff; it was something I had acquired long after I left her. We stayed like that most of the night, just comforting the other. I enjoyed being close to her again, while she pretended I was her Beowulf. The funny part was she didn't have to pretend, if only she knew. I took her back to the pack and went back to sleep on the outside of the group.

* * *

**I think we can all agree that we want to kick Tsume for this. Ah but what mystery lies under the cuff he has? Will it ever be revealed? Will he ever come out and tell her the truth? How will she handle it?**

**AGAIN WITH THE QUESTIONS! I'm so terrible! LOL**

**So how am I doing?**


	25. Chapter 25- Island Port

**WR belongs to Bones and Kia belongs to me, plain and simple, duh!**

**Eventually there will be chapters where discretion is advised and a warning will be given for those ahead of time.**

**What will happen now on to our favorite pack? Will Kia be okay after the heart-breaking news of her loved one? **

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 25- Island Port**

Over the next two days, Kia fought to keep a smile on her face as though there was nothing wrong. It still hurt her to think about her childhood love, but she had to concentrate on finding Cheza and the keystones with the others. The others kept an eye on her during that time, ever watchful of her emotions. When Kiba suggested that they give her a day to rest, she all by ran ahead, not wanting to stop.

By the middle of the third day, they could smell the salty air of the coast line. Looking out over the vast expansion of the sea, they saw railroad tracks leading out to a small island port. Kiba had started trotting down the tracks not waiting for the others to follow. Kia and Toboe made a game out of jumping from rail to rail while trying to keep up. Hige would often disrupt their fun by giving a playful push, knocking one of them to the sleeper bars in between. Tsume kept to the platform, content to feel the passing breeze.

"It's faint, but it's definitely there; the smell of lunar jasmine flowers." Kiba said stopping for a moment for the others to catch up.

"Then that must mean that Cheza's up ahead! Let's go!" Toboe cheered and started running down the tracks. Kiba and Hige were hot on his trail. Kia started after them before turning to Tsume, who hadn't moved yet.

"You coming slow poke?" she called teasing him.

"You are you calling a slow poke?" he called back, slightly annoyed.

"Well unless there's someone way behind you, I'm saying you can't keep up with us…SLOW POKE!" Tsume made an annoyed tsk sound and took off running, racing past Kia.

"Who's the slow poke now?" He shouted over his shoulder. Kia smirked and chased after him. She had just barely caught up to him when they started running out of track onto the small island port. The others had already stopped, having found a spot where they could drop to the street safely below.

"WHHOOAAAA!" Kia shouted as she slid on a section ice, rocketing past the others, right off the railroad.

"KIA!" Toboe shouted watching the she-wolf fly out into the open air. In midflight, Kia did a front flip just before pushing off a building wall. With twist she landed in a crouch by the trashcans below the pack. She checked to make sure she was okay before looking sheepishly up at the others.

"Whoops." She stated as Hige face-palmed and Tsume shook his head with a disgruntled sigh. Kia combed her tangled hair back with her fingers as the other dropped down beside her. Toboe slipped on a piece of ice and lost his balance, crashing onto the ground. Tsume hardly glanced over his shoulder at the pup before walking down the street. Kiba kept his pace just behind the silver wolf's while the others hurried to catch up.

"So what now?" Hige called to the lead wolves.

"We follow the scent." Kiba said looking back at the stragglers.

"And pick up some food along the way." Tsume added.

Kia and Toboe looked around at the empty street as they walked. Many of the surrounding buildings were decaying and their debris covered the edges of the street. Mold and sludge covered a majority of the once tan buildings. The smell of the sea was harshly mixed with that of old burnt fuel and mold.

"Man you would think these people would have left this place. It's so horrible here." The young pup commented.

"And go where? A lot of places are no better than this one and others can't afford to leave." Kia replied sadly. The sun was fading fast as they wandered the town, alternating between following Kiba and Tsume. Rambling down a board walk on the water's edge, Kiba came to a stop, looking into an alleyway. The others halted as well. Kia stood close to Toboe, sensing something was off. She was partially hidden behind Hige, so she had to glance over his shoulder to see what everyone was staring at.

There in front of them was a pack filled with many older, worn out wolves. One caught her attention immediately; a scar ran down the length of his shaggy gray face. In a split second the view of the wolves changed into that of a bunch of humans.

"What's a bunch of pups like you doing in a dump like this?" The scarred wolf growled.

"We're just passing through," Kiba stated calmly.

"Where you heading?" he asked again.

"To Hea-uf" Toboe started to say something but was nudged hard by Kia.

"Where?" the wolf growled suddenly suspicious of the new comers.

"We're going to the Heathian mountains. We heard that there was still some large game we could hunt freely up that way." Kia jumped in before the others could speak, covering them. Hige moved aside a little so she could speak without being too rude.

"The Heathian Mountains, huh? That range is clear on the other side of the sea. How do you know about it." the man continued, staring hard at Kia. She smiled sweetly, never breaking eye contact from the old wolf, studying him.

"I grew up there; we got word recently that the hunting was still good, so that's our heading." She stated soothingly, trying to ease him.

"Hmmm, you all might be able to jump on the next train crossing the sea but, you're otherwise stuck here. I don't want you causing any trouble while you're here on my turf." He stated flatly, nodding his head in approval of her story.

"Is there a place we could stay or even get a bite to eat while we're here?" Kiba added, seeing the older wolf settle down a bit.

"Not around here." He snapped. Tsume's gaze narrowed a bit before starting off again. Hige and Toboe slinked in behind him, casting careful glances back at the old man. Kia was now exposed to the wolf pack in the alley way as she walked closer to Kiba.

"And another thing," the man called to them, glancing back at his pack. Tsume paused and looked back him. "You may want to keep your girl close to you. Some rough necks haven't seen a pretty face in this port in quite some time. I'd hate for them to try and take advantage of it." Kiba wrapped an arm around Kia's shoulder, drawing her close to him. She smiled as his cedar scent filled her nose.

"We'll do," was his only reply as he escorted Kia to the rest of the pack. Tsume glared the old wolf's pack, quietly thinking several threats if any harm came to the she-wolf. They followed Kiba and Kia the far side of town, where a cemetery was.

"We shouldn't get too much trouble for staying here." The white wolf explained, as he passed under the rusted arbor and removed his arm from around Kia.

"Man, you would think that they would be more open to their own kind." Hige said as he passed Kiba.

"It must be really hard to live here if they have to be so mean." Toboe replied running to catch up to Hige.

"Yea really." Kiba confirmed walking behind the two youths. Tsume decided to walk beside Kia, who seemed to have slowed her pace a bit.

"The Heathian mountains huh." He said quietly, trying to draw her out of her thoughts.

"what about them?"

"You said you grew up there. Were you really that close to the warrior pack?" he question, already knowing the answer.

"Yea; my birth pack lived in one of the mountain valleys. I haven't seen them in a couple years." She said looking up at him. He refused to meet her gaze and stared at the others ahead of them. An old pain in his chest brought back memories of his sin.

"Hey you guys! The scent is getting stronger from over here!" Hige called to them, rushing over to a mound. The others ran up behind him, dropping their previous conversations. In the mound was a pipe opening that had a few boards loosely nailed over it.

"Well Cheza can't be down there." Toboe mournfully stated peeking through the boards into the darkness that lay beyond it.

"Who is this Cheza, that you speak of?" an old scratchy voice asked from behind them. Toboe and Hige both jumped and howled in fear turning to the source. Kia leapt behind Tsume who had taken a fighting stance, ready for anything. It seemed like Kiba was the only one who wasn't surprised by the newcomer. Before them was a very old man watching with a smile and a glint of hope in his eyes. "Is she the flower maiden that many have searched for?"

"She is; I can smell her scent in the pipe but I don't understand why." Kiba thoughtfully replied.

"The lunar jasmine use to cover this whole island. It doesn't surprise me that the scent is still in that old pipe." The old wolf stated as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Where does it go to?" Kia asked, sheepishly stepping out from behind Tsume.

"That pipe leads across the sea; a three day journey if I'm not mistaken. You have to be careful when you come out on the other side however. It opens up into Lord Darcia's territory and he does not take kindly to our kind." He warned.

"Nothing new to us." Tsume wryly stated putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's the fastest way to the Heathian mountain though; other than the train of course." The scarred man commented walking out from the shadows beyond the old wolf. "But the only ones who take that path are the ones looking for Paradise."

"What makes you think we're looking for Paradise?" Tsume growled.

"Drop the act tough guy, you're not going to pull the wool over my eyes." The scarred man growled back.

"Enough the both of you!" Kia shouted jumping in between the two with her arms out ready to stop them. Seeing them back down a bit, Kia continued, "Yes, you caught us. We're traveling to Heaven's Gates. If this tunnel can lead us there, then we'll take it. All we want right now though is some food and rest before we move out in the morning. That's all!" The scarred wolf stared at her for a long time before turning to the old wolf.

"There's work to do in the morning. I suggest going and getting some rest before then. As for all of you," He said turning his attention primarily to Kiba, "There's a shack just up the road from here. Tell them I sent you and they'll give you all some food. You'll have to come back and sleep here though."

"What name should we give them and how do we get there?" Kiba asked willfully.

"Zali" he said, giving a simple nod of his head.

Zali gave them directions to the shack before finally leaving the pack alone. During the tense conversation, Toboe had found a place for them to bed down for the night. It was an old run down shed that was missing most of two walls and part of the roof. However, it was enough to keep the cold wind off of them. Kia decided to go after the food and after much insisting on her not going alone, she brought Toboe with her. Tsume watched as the two wandered back to main part of the city and kept watch for their return.

"I should have gone with them." He muttered under his breath. An uneasy feeling kept him on his toes, debating whether or not he should go after them.

"They'll be fine. I doubt people will give them too much trouble." Hige replied as he laid out on the ground and closed his eyes, listening to his stomach rumble.

"Sending a pup to do a man's work just doesn't sit right with me." Tsume stated, becoming a little more agitated with each passing minute.

"Man's work, huh? So when are you going to admit that you like her?" Hige teased, peeking one eye open to see his reaction. Tsume's face furrowed with anger as he glared down at him' causing him to snicker.

"So you are planning on moving in on your old friend's girl." he said pushing his limits. Tsume drew back a fist wanting to hit the stout cinnamon wolf, instead he let his fist land on the ground beside Hige's face.

"Enough you two!" Kiba hollered at them, breaking up the fight. Tsume glared back at him for a moment before walking off, letting his temper guide his feet. Hige sat up and watched the lone wolf for a moment before turning to Kiba.

"Wow he must really like her to get that pissed so fast." He said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder in Tsume's direction.

"I have a feeling there's more to it than what we know. For right now though, don't push your luck." Kiba lectured as he laid down on the ground and began to doze.

* * *

**Well in looks like the men have caught on to Tsume's feelings. Maybe Kia and Toboe will be perfectly fine and Tsume is worrying over nothing...**

**Thank you all for catching any errors I've had in the past chapters. it really helps me a lot. It also makes my day to read your reviews! :D**

**I'm getting to where I may not be able to post quiet as many chapters until later due to school, so just hang in there!**


	26. Chapter 26: I've Got Your Back

**Mwahahahaha! I'm really enjoying writing my story. I'm just glad there are people who want to read it! LOL**

**Bones owns the original characters, I own Kia. :P**

**Apparently the link I tried to post on one of the chapters didn't want to work so if you go to **

**wolvenlights .deviantart .com **

**you can browse my gallery and see the concept art there. (there are no spaces when you type in the link.) **

**I would really love to hear what you all think about my fan art :D**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 26- I've Got Your Back**

Thump, thump, thump, thump. Kia felt the bag bounce off her hip with each step. Each time it reassured her that the box and the book were still with her.

"If we do get some food, we really should try saving some for traveling in the tunnel." She said thoughtfully as they rounded another turn.

"How are we supposed to do that with Hige around" Toboe teased as he kicked at a rock.

"Well, I guess we could always beat him over the head with a stick" she laughed, knowing that he was right. Food never did last too long around the cinnamon wolf. Kia commented on how hot the evening was and tugged at her jacket sleeves, pulling off her shoulders. Toboe glanced over at her right shoulder and saw a scar peeking up above her jacket.

"So what happened? To your shoulder that is." Toboe glanced nervously down at the side walk.

"Hmm?" Kia glanced at her shoulder, pulling the jacket down further to expose the eight inch scar that ran down the length of her arm. "Oh that…I was a little older than you when it happened. I just got into a bad situation and cut it on a rock." She said leaving the jacket to hang off her shoulder. The strap from her bag held it in place.

They came to a stop in front of the shack the scarred wolf, Zali, told them about. Kia knocked on the door and back up a bit, waiting patiently. A man cracked the door open enough to peek out at them.

"What do you want?" the man snapped, ready to shut the door again.

"Zali said we could get some food here. Is that true or did he send us out on some wild goose chase?" Kia asked, offering a friendly smile.

"Zali you say? Hold on a moment." The man said gruffly before closing the door again. Moments later the door opened again, this time fully. The man handed them two bulging bags filled with meats and breads. Toboe fought to keep himself from drooling all over the ground from the smell. "Here you go kids, this should last you a while if you're careful with it."

"Thanks Mister!" Toboe happily stated, clutching a bag close to his chest.

"Thanks." Kia said simply, slinging the other bag over her shoulder. They turned and started back the way they came. An uneasy feeling crept over Kia as she felt the man staring at them as they left.

"Stay close," she whispered to Toboe and led him in a different direction. Her unease increased as she heard several sets of footsteps behind her. She glanced at the familiar haze, examining future images. _The other wolf pack was trying to stop them. Toboe being hurt, even though he'd fight well enough for an inexperienced pup. If she sent Toboe ahead, he could get help. She would just have to bide herself some time._

"Do you think you can carry both bags?" she asked him, keeping her voice low. He nodded and took the second bag with a questionable look. "Tell the others that I went to explore the city some." She said and took a different route in the opposite direction as him.

Toboe became worried with her sudden attitude and raced off as best he could with the bags. He made many twists and turns down the many winding allies back to where the pack was. Rounding the final corner, he crashed into Tsume, dropping his load.

"What the hell, Runt? Are you going to make it a habit to run into me like that?" Tsume growled as he helped him back to his feet.

"Tsume I think there's something wrong-" Toboe tried to explain.

"Yea you're a damn klutz!" Tsume interrupted as he reached for one of the bags.

"NO! I think Kia is in trouble. She told me go ahead of her with the food and tell you all that she was going to explore the city. But right before that she told me to stay close. I could hear several people following us." Toboe raced through his explanation watching Tsume's face grow hard with anger. He shoved the bag into Toboe's chest and stormed past him.

"Get back to the pack; tell them to be ready to move in case this doesn't end well." He bellowed over his shoulder as he following Toboe's scent trail. The pup gathered up the second bag and scrabbled into the cemetery to carry out his new orders.

**...**

**...**

Kia kept walking until she found a four way crossing. She stopped in the center and turned to face her opponents. Five thugs stood in front of her with smug expressions. She waited until they started to surround her to speak.

"So I take it the only ones allowed to cause trouble are those under Zali's command." She stated with a low growl in her tone.

"That's about it sweetheart." One guy to her left confirmed.

"A babe like you doesn't need to be with such inexperienced boys like the ones you're traveling with."

"What makes you think they're so inexperienced?" she grumbled, annoyed with the implication.

"The fact that your shoulders are pretty bare, unbroken like new fallen snow." Kia shot a glance at her exposed shoulder. 'Unbroken?' she thought.

"Whether she bares what you're looking for or not, I will make sure you won't live to see the dawn if you touch her." A hardened voice rang out from behind her. She spun on her heal in surprise. Kiba walked past two of the thugs to stand beside her.

"What gives you this right to her then?" one thug called out.

"Other than being in your pack that is." Another one added.

"She's my fiancée. We're saving our first time for when we returned to our homeland on the other side of the sea." Kiba calmly stated as he wrapped a loving arm around Kia's waist, drawing her close to him. Kia forced a pleasant smile onto her face, trying to hide the shock from his story. One thug backed off immediately, shaking his head as he left.

"Too bad, looks like her first time going to be with me." The first thug stated as he approached her. Before he could lay a hand on Kia, the white wolf threw a punch, throwing the man to the ground.

"Hey he's serious! I've got work tomorrow, so I don't need to have my ass handed to me." A second thug stated as he left followed by two others.

"Cowards!" the first thug shouted after them, before picking himself up off the ground.

"MOSS!" a voice bellowed from behind Kia and Kiba. Turning their attention to the newcomer, they saw Zali walking towards them. "I told you to leave them alone. Now get your ass out of here before I kill you myself!" The thug, Moss, reluctantly left the three wolves alone, grumbling the whole way.

"The next train going across the sea won't be here for another week. I know you and your pack mates are tired, but you'll have to start down that pipe as soon as you can. I know Moss, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants." Zali stated wearily. Kiba nodded and led Kia away, back to the pack.

"Thank you… for coming to my rescue." Kia blushed as Kiba removed his arm from around her waist.

"Sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable. It was the only thing I could think of that would keep you safe without too much conflict." He replied quietly.

"You know what he meant then….about my shoulders?" Kia asked him, the answer still eluded her.

"He was looking for the Mate's mark. It's usually left on the shoulder, but I've seen them left in some pretty awkward places." He said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. Kia giggled too and fixed her jacket. They rounded a corner to see Tsume running in their direction. Seeing them he slowed to a walk and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"So you found her already." He said to Kiba, feeling a little foolish.

"I had a feeling she was in trouble and went after her. You?"

"Toboe" was all he said and turned around, walking back to the cemetery. The three walked in silence together for a long time when Kia broke the silence.

"Thank you guys…for coming after me." Tsume glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment before continuing on his way. Kiba threw her a playful wink.

"Yea well next time I have to call you my fiancée, I would rather it be because we are engaged."

"WHAT!" Tsume shouted spinning around on his heel, enraged at the news. Kiba smiled and the she-wolf doubled over laughing uncontrollably at the silver wolf's reaction. Embarrassed and annoyed at having played right into Kiba's trap, he stormed off, grumbling the whole way. Back at the cemetery, Tsume kept his distance from the two as he tore into a chunk of bread. He was still fuming over how he reacted earlier, and refused to acknowledge them.

"I know we're tired but we need to at least start down the pipe. We have enough food to last us a couple days…that is if we don't eat it all in one sitting." Kiba managed to say in between bites, looking at Hige. The cinnamon wolf gave him a weak grin before shoving another piece of meat into his mouth.

"It's a three day journey, but if we ration what we have left we should be fine." Kia added.

"So we're not going to stay here for the night?" Toboe sadly asked. His feet were sore from all of their traveling.

"Afraid not, we can rest as soon as we get a good ways in." Kiba patted the pup's back a couple times, trying to reassure him.

"So when do we leave?" Hige mumbled past the food in his mouth.

"As soon as we're done eating." Kiba nodded to him.

An hour later the wolves picked up their belongings and started down the tunnel.

* * *

**Well that was an interesting turn of events. Didn't see that one coming now did ya! hehehehehe**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far and mt fan art...if you get a chance to look at it.**


	27. Chapter 27: What's That Sound

**This is where the madness begins!**

**BONES owns the original cast, I've got Kia.**

**Im still laughing at how I got you all with Kiba jumping in to rescue Kia instead of Tsume.**

**It has occured to me that there is the possibility that no one is pronouncng my OC's name right. It's suppose to be (Kah-EYE-AH) not (KEY-AH).**

**Hope that helps ^_^**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 27- What's That Sound?**

It had only been two days since they had entered the pipe that stretched across the sea floor. Their small food supply had already been depleted and the sacks left behind. Although it was dark inside the tunnel, they're ability to see at night kept them from tripping over various objects that had been left behind by other travelers.

"Can you guys hear that?" Toboe asked raising a hand to his ear. He had been hearing a buzzing noise in his ear for hours now, which finally changed into faintest of whispers.

"I don't hear anything." Kia said listening.

"You're probably just imagining things again." Hige said shrugging his shoulders.

"No there's something there, I know there is!" Toboe shook his head in frustration. He knew he could hear someone calling out to him.

"Let's just keep going, if what you hear gets any louder, we'll follow you. Sound fair?" Kiba suggested looking over his shoulder at the young pup.

"Ok I guess." Toboe sighed. It frustrated him to be treated like a kid all the time.

They continued down the tunnel in silence, listening for anything out of the ordinary. As the miles slipped away behind them, the voice became louder to the pup and the words became clearer.

"Kiba can't you hear it? It's up ahead of us!" Toboe cried out rushing ahead of their leader.

"I still don't hear anything." Hige stated stopping beside the white wolf. Kia closed her eyes and looked at future images, trying to see what Toboe was listening for. Her eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Toboe, you can hear it?" She asked him, the shock was clear in her voice.

"Can't you?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Tsume grumbled standing behind Hige.

"Can you follow it?" Kia asked him, ignoring the silver wolf. Without another word, Toboe ran down the tunnel, following the voice.

"Kia what the hell?" Hige demanded as she took off after him.

"He's the pup from the legend! He can hear the stones!" She shouted to them as she ran. She was answered by the sound of the others running after her. Toboe stayed just ahead of her, running for all his worth. Suddenly he slid to a stop in front of a turnoff that had been boarded up. He put his ear against the rotting wood, listening.

"It down this way" he shouted as he started pulling at the boards.

"Move" Tsume instructed, pushing the runt out of the way. He gave a solid kick, splintering three of the boards. A second kick left a hole big enough for them to pass through. The others watched in amazement as the silver wolf ducked down and slipped inside the new doorway.

"And you've been over here this whole time pissing him off." Hige said turning to Kia.

"Ha-ha! The wood was rotten." She argued.

"Oh sure like that has anything to do with it."

"Would you two come on already!" Tsume snarled at them. Kiba and Toboe had already passed through the opening leaving Kia and Hige behind. Hige was the first of the two slip through. Kia sighed and followed in behind them.

"There's a light up ahead, come on!" Toboe waved for the pack to follow him down the shaft towards a beam of light. As they ran, the tunnel became a steeper incline, slicked with algae and seawater. The pack had to slow down to keep from sliding back the direction that had just come. More boards blocked the exit of which Tsume made quick work of, allowing the pack access to the surface. Toboe was the first this time to leap through the hole. With a yelp, he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"You ok? What happened?" Kiba called out in a worried tone.

"I'm fine; I just wasn't ready for the brightness is all." The pup called back reassuringly.

"Idiot." Hige grumbled as he crawled through the hole, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. One at a time the others followed through, Kia being the last. She cried out as her foot slipped causing her to fall. Kiba, being the closet, grabbed her arm to keep her from sliding back down the tunnel.

"Thanks," she mumbled and climbed out the rest of the way out. She allowed her eyes to adjust while she scanned the area. It was a small island; hardly bigger than a quarter mile of flat land with a few scattered palm trees and a one lonely building ahead of them.

"Toboe, are you sure you heard something up hear? I'm still-" Hige started, scratching the back of his neck.

"How can you all not hear it? It's coming from that building ahead of us." Toboe said, annoyed that his friends didn't believe him.

"All I hear is the breeze and the waves, that's it." Tsume replied, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe he's the only one who can hear it?" Kia questioned the two as she shoved her hands on her hips and cocked it to the side. The two wolves looked sheepishly at the ground at the thought.

"What's it saying Toboe?" Kiba asked him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Toboe listened for a moment before turning red with embarrassment.

"I don't know."

"WHAT?" Tsume snarled at the pup, making him flinch.

"I can hear the words plain as day but I don't understand what its saying."

"Is it speaking in another language perhaps?" Kiba suggested.

"I think so, but I've never heard it before."

"Can you repeat what its saying? Maybe one of us can interpret it." Kia said walking up to the young red wolf.

Toboe listened carefully, combing his auburn hair behind his ear.

"_Lupi sunt, ius antiquum pergamus iniuria bellum_. It just keeps repeating that over and over again." He said after a while.

"It's Latin!" Kia exclaimed. Tsume kept his surprise to himself; he knew exactly what Toboe said. He had been taught the language by Kia's grandfather along with her as a pup. Tsume kept quiet, not wanting to let onto the fact that he knew the language.

"The wolves have come, let us continue the battle of old and right the wrong. That's what its saying." Kia proudly stated. Toboe smiled and moved toward the building, where he heard the stone repeating its statement.

The old building creaked and groaned as they climbed up the couple of steps to the porch. The breeze opened and closed the weathered door, banging it against the worn doorframe. Many of the boards had fallen off the walls leaving gaping holes for its new visitors to peek inside. Toboe gently pushed the door open and cautiously stepped inside. The others filed in behind him investigating the open room. A couple of floor boards were missing and others were rotting though, causing protest from where the wolves would step. The room was empty except for a small coffee table with a decaying felt pillow on top. There sitting in the middle, illuminated by a shaft of light coming from a hole in the ceiling, was emerald stone.

"Is ok if I get it or is there something we're supposed to do first." Toboe asked Kia excitedly.

"I think, in honor of finding your place in the pack, you should be the one to get it." Kia proudly stated as she started opening her bag; pulling out the box. "The only thing we have to do is figure out which one it is and put it in the right spot in the box."

Toboe nodded and stepped up to the table. He picked it up and admired it for a moment. The beveled round emerald sparkled a deep, rich green color. Decorated with carved scroll work on the outside, he noticed an oddity about it. There was a word carved on the inside!

"Ver-Ver… What does that say?" Toboe asked holding it out for Kia to see the peculiar word inside the stone. Kia glanced at the word as she opened the box and removed the book from inside it.

"Veritas; it means Truth." She said as she placed the book back inside her off green bag.

"Oh" Still staring at the stone, he heard it speaking, changing its ever repeating phrase.

"Kia, its speaking again! I don't-"

"Just repeat it; I'll translate it for you."

"_Ad inveniendum gratiam me. Poscis quaestionem, respondere forsan potest_."

"Thank you for finding me. Ask me a question, perhaps I can answer it." Toboe thought long and hard of a good question to ask. He looked at each of his friends before an idea came to while looking at Kiba.

"Where can we find the moon child, Cheza?" He asked looking at the stone in his hands.

"Oh good question!" Kia gave him a pat on the back. For a moment the stone said nothing, and then started shining brighter than ever.

"_Duci Darcia est domus Domini_ " Toboe said looking up confused.

"She is being taken to the house of Lord Darcia." Kia gravely replied.

"Darcia?" Hige asked cocking his head a little. "Isn't that where this tunnel lets out?"

"Well it's nice to know we're going in the right direction." Kiba commented.

"It's nice to know these things are real!" Tsume stated a little annoyed at seeing that he was entirely wrong about the legends being false. He plucked the stone out of Toboe's hand and held it up to the light, investigating it for himself. Toboe listened as it spoke again, this time repeating the statement out loud without being prompted.

"Fortis lupus, ita multa pena and desese vos sustinuerunt. Sola vero medicina vulnera" Tsume gritted his teeth and returned the stone to Toboe. He knew what the stone had said, but he pretended he didn't know and allowed Kia to translate.

"Brave wolf, so much pain and suffering you have endured. The truth is the only medicine for your wounds." She said. Kia pointed to a certain spot for the pup to place the stone inside. "I guess what it means is if you open up about what's bothering you, then-"

"I know what it means, she-wolf!" He snapped at her and made his way out of the building. Kia sighed and let the other two wolves look at the stone before closing it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Toboe asked quietly.

"No, he's just pissed because the stone revealed more about himself than what he bargained for." Kiba said laying a comforting hand on the pup's shoulder.

"He'll get over it eventually; right now let's see if we can't find something to eat on this island." Hige stated as he and Toboe strutted out of the old shack. The others followed out the door and paused on the rickety porch. The sun was hanging high above them as the cool winter breeze played with their hair. Kia fumbled as she worked to put the box in the bag. Kiba watched as the two younger wolves changed and started running and playing along the shoreline. After a quick glance he spotted a silver mass stretching his body in a nice sunny spot. Tsume had also changed into his true form and was busy being annoyed at the stone's statement.

"Looks like two days in a pipe took its toll." Kiba noted when the she-wolf finally finished her task.

"I'm surprised you're not doing the same."

"Ahhh, the sand just irritates me when it gets stuck in my fur. But it would be worth it to spend some time on my own four feet."

"Well I'm going to find a nice sunny spot and take a nap." She giggled and set the bag down on the porch. He nodded as he changed into his true form, laying on the porch watching over the others. Hige and Toboe eventually made their way back with a few gulls and coconuts, laughing at how ridiculous the other looked with the stray feathers in their hair.

"We got food!" Hige announced to Kiba, dropping one of the largest gulls in front of him. Toboe set a coconut down beside it before plopping on the ground.

"Where's Kia and Tsume?" The pup asked looked about.

"Napping some place." Kiba said lazily.

"Together?" Toboe asked, somewhat surprised. Hige started laughing at the thought.

"Man works fast, I'll give him that." He said grinning, joining the search to find the two.

"Knock it off, Hige. Kia's still hurting and Tsume isn't going to make a move until she's past it."

"How do you know?" Toboe asked him, plucking the feathers off one of the gulls.

"Tsume doesn't strike me as player...like some other wolf I know." Kiba glanced over at Hige for a moment before fighting with his own feathery problem.

"Hey now!" Hige protested, causing the others to start laughing.

* * *

**So the first stone has been found without too much trouble. Will the rest be as easy to apprehend?**

**Thank You Google translate! BIG HELP for my story LOL**


	28. Chapter 28: Suspicions Rise

**WR belongs to the one and only BONES.**

**Trust me if it were mine it would****definitely****be****writing****like this fanfic lol.**

**The first stone has been found and the pack is taking a rest on a sunny beach. But what happens when suspicions start to rise about****Tsume****?**

**A very short chapter****unfortunately**** :(**** but a defini****te fun one no less.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 28-Suspicions Rise**

Kia trotted along the surf, letting the ice cold water nip at her paws. The white sand shifted under her weight and the salty breeze fluffed her gray and sable fur. The sea gulls would squawk at her presence and fly off to another section of the island. The smell of musky pines tainted the air as she approached a section of palm trees. Looking up, she saw Tsume stretched out in his side. The sun made his silver fur gleam as the breeze fanned his fur. His tail flicked about in thought, not noticing the she-wolf.

She grinned, and snuck up behind him. Crouching down, she batted at his tail as it flicked away from her.

"What do you want?" He groggily stated, lifting his head enough to watch her for a moment.

"To annoy you." She said as she kept playing with his tail.

"I'm annoyed, now go away." He flopped his head back down on the sandy ground.

"If I don't?"

"I'll make you regret it." He grumbled. Kia smiled and pinned his tail down, nipping at the fur. It was entertaining to annoy him and it eased her mind about Beowulf. She used to annoy him into playing with her as pups. By accident, she nipped the tip of his tail bringing Tsume to his feet. She leapt back into a playful crouch as he raised his hackles.

"Ok that was an accident, but since you're up," Kia teased him, waiting for his next move. Tsume calmed himself not wanting to give into her. He walked past her; smacking her in the face with his tail. Quickly Kia snapped it up in her mouth, biting just hard enough for him to flinch.

"You're dead!" He bellowed spinning around to face Kia. She leapt out of the way laughing. Tsume lunged at her and within seconds, he had her pinned with her back to the ground. The she-wolf started laughing, her tail swished in the sand between his back legs. Tsume leaned in expecting to bite her ear to get even with her, when she looked up. Their eyes widened as their damp noses touched, shocking them both.

Kia felt a familiar jolt of electricity rush through body; she knew this gentle touch. Tsume's silhouette and silver muzzle were all that she could see with the blinding sun, looming overhead. A memory flooded back to her. She could almost see Beowulf towering over her, smiling as he nosed her. His silver muzzle... She blinked; the silver! It was the same shade as Tsume's fur! How could she have missed that?

The same memory bombarded Tsume as he broke away from her and stormed down the beach. That memory started the same way, with Kia egging him into a playful fight that he'd always win. It was his first attempt to kiss her. His temper flared as he made his way down the beach. Here he was slipping back into ancient habits with her when he was supposed to be dead to her. He knew she would eventually become suspicious of his actions if he didn't get his act together. For a brief moment, he let his anger sooth as he remembered the excited feeling of having nosed her again. He had felt the same way the first time so many years ago. With a sigh he allowed his heart to harden again and made his way back to the pack.

Kia rolled over and watched the silver wolf retreat back up the beach to the others; lost in thought. _'I remember hearing about how some wolves' pelts would change as they got older and matured. If there was ever a chance that Beo was still alive, could...could he...he really be Tsume?_' She thought shaking her head in disbelief. She assumed that she was just running on false hope. _'Even if they are one and the same, why would he lie and tell me he was dead?'_ She continued thinking. Tsume treated her completely different from how Beowulf treated her. Where Beowulf had tried hard to express his feelings to her; Tsume would push her away and snarl before so much as attempted to open up to anyone. Beowulf never left her side where as Tsume was hardly around unless he was looking for a fight. She was still lost in thought as she wandered after him, returning to the pack and changing back into her human form.

'_But at the same time…They are so similar.' _She thought as she sat down in between Hige and Toboe to eat one of the gulls they had caught. Beowulf and Tsume both had a way trying to acting tough on the outside when they we're really caring on the inside. They had the same build, same scent. She smiled; they even made the same annoyed tsk sound.

"Did you two seriously not think about how you were going to get them open?" Tsume reprimanded the two younger wolves. Tsume was still in his true form, trying hard not to be amused by the two attempting to open a coconut with their bare hands.

"We didn't think it would be this difficult!" Hige snapped back at him out of frustration.

"UHG! What is the secret to getting these open?" Toboe snarled as he grappled with the one in his hands. Kiba held one lazily, smiling and watching them. After a moment, Tsume rolled forward and picked one up from a pile with his jaws. He held it in his front paws so that the small end was turned up. He crushed the top with a powerful bite; turning the coconut into a cup of milk. With a cunning smile, he lapped up the coconut milk; amused by the stunned looks from Hige and Toboe.

"I wanna try!" Toboe shouted as he changed into his true form and started nawwing at his.

"You're jaws are still to weak to really do anything other that scratch it. It took me months of training to do that." Tsume warned the pup. Sadly, Toboe changed back and looked at the coconut now sitting in his lap. Tsume sighed "Pass them over." Toboe would hand a coconut over to Tsume for him to open and then pass them off to someone in need of one.

"Do you think you could teach me how to do that?" Toboe asked him, handing the last coconut to Kiba.

"Do I have to?" Tsume said in a reluctant manor, catching a stern look from Kia. He sighed and changed into his true form, standing to his feet. He walked up to the nearest palm tree and ripped off a branch. "Start by trying to snap that in half. When you can do it with out getting it stuck and the ends are fairly clean cut; then you'll mover up to something harder." He said throwing the branch at Toboe's feet. The red wolf smiled as he changed and started working on the palm branch.

'_Maybe…just maybe' _she thought as she watched the silver wolf instruct the pup.

* * *

**Looks like Tsume has his work cut out for himself! Will Kia confront him as her suspicions and hope grow? We shall have to wait and see.**

**p.s. i made a picture of these two on my deviantArt account on the beach. I think its cute but would love to hear your opinions on it and the story. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: Fight Me!

**Fanfic is great...I just wish I didn't have to have this disclaimer up here all the time LOL**

**Here's to another marvelous chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 29- Fight Me!**

**POV Toboe**

I felt really proud of myself for finding the first stone, Veritas. However, Kia warned that the rest may not be as easy to get. I'm just happy that I'm finally more than just the tag along pup that keeps getting in the way.

Tsume still grumbles about training me, but I've caught that ghost smile of his out of the corner of my eye every once and again. I don't think he'll ever admit it, but I think he enjoys it as much as I do. It's strange; sometimes he can act so mean and say awful things. But at the same time, it's like, like it's his way of saying something nice. He rarely talks about his past, and sometimes, I catch him touching the huge scar on his chest. Whatever happened to him, it must still pain him.

"Come on Toboe or you'll get left behind." I heard Hige call out to me. I ran to catch up to Hige and the others. Kia waited for me and stayed by my side.

We had made it to the main land not long after finding the first stone. Amazingly it opened up into a really dense forest with hundreds of tall trees! Supposedly this land belonged to a lord named Darcia. According to what the stone had said, Cheza was supposed to be at his house. Over the past few days, Kiba has been getting excited. I guess he can tell we're getting closer to the flower maiden.

Kia ruffled my hair a bit to drag a giggle out of me. I really like her. She knows so many things and she teaches me the history of our kind. I know we're not really related but, I like to think of her as my mother. Honestly, I think she secretly pretends that I'm her son too. The way she treats me, encourages me, even takes care of me; it's as though we've always been together. On cold nights, she'll lie down close to me and help keep me warm.

It's when she has her nightmares that it gets a little scary. Sometimes they get so bad we have to yell at her to wake her. Often times I don't see her sleep, like she's afraid that her nightmares will return. I watched her stretch and yawn. I don't think she's been getting enough sleep and its making me worried. Kiba's noticed it too, especially since she won't reprimand Tsume and Hige as much when they pick on me.

"Kia we can stop and rest awhile if we need too," Kiba said turning his attention to her.

"I'm fine, really I am." She replied, trying to hide another yawn.

"Did you even go back to sleep after last night? It seemed really bad this last time." Hige stated.

I smiled; the guy can act like a player all he wants, but he treats her like a sister. He worries over her and tries to help her when she'll let him. Heck, she gave him the bag to carry for a while which was huge. The green messenger bag carries the special box designed to keep the stones safe. The carved emerald, Veritas, was safe inside of it. She rarely lets it leave her side, so to let someone else hold onto it meant she was really starting to trust us.

"Yea I got some sleep afterward." She said as she shook yet another yawn from her head.

"Tsk" Tsume was becoming famous for that dang sound. He only did it when something annoyed him. I guess this time he was calling her out. "Liar, you stayed up whining for the rest of the night like the pathetic she-wolf you are."

"ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT!" Kia growled loudly as I watch her turn to him. If she wasn't wide awake before, she sure was now. "You and me, let's go! COME ON!" Tsume raised an eyebrow at her, obviously amused. I swear he does this just to be spiteful to her.

"You? Please it's hardly worth the effort."

"Yea because you know I'd win!"

"Hardly, I'd have you beat in less than ten seconds."

"Then let's settle this once and for all!" She shouted and lunged at him, shifting into her true form in midflight.

Tsume side stepped her, shifting forms as he went. I covered my eyes with my hands, sort of, peaking at the ferocious fight between my fingers. Bits of fur flew and the smell of rust filled the air. Growling and snarling, Kia managed to bite his arm a couple times, before he bashed her against the tree. She never once cried out from the pain. After she let go, he had grabbed her by the scruff and slung her like a rag doll. Landing on her feet she charged at him again. He went to sidestep her, but it was like she knew what he was going to do and still met him head on; biting his muzzle. I watched the two grapple like that for what seemed like hours before Tsume had her pinned to a tree. They shifted quickly back into their human forms hoping for a better advantage over the other. His hands gripped her wrists and hand them shoved against the tree. He leaned against her so that she couldn't even knee him.

"Give up?" He growled

"Are you going to stop calling me a pathetic she-wolf?" She snarled back, fighting to get free.

"Hell no."

"Then I damn sure ain't done fighting!" She snapped throwing her head forward, head butting him. I winced as Tsume's grasp released her enough to throw her knee into him. The force brought him painfully to his knees.

"Oh that's going to hurt for a while" Hige winced out, feeling his pain. Kiba and I both nodded in agreement. Kia sure was pissed at him. She kneed him again in his face, knocking him backward to the ground.

"Had enough?" She stated with a cruel smile on her face as she stood over him. Faster than lightning, he snatched her feet out from under her landing her flat on her back. I guess he didn't have enough. Geez and I thought Kia was stubborn! Those too are like twin blades with the way they argue and fight. When she didn't get back up, I started to move wanting to help her. Kiba and Hige both placed an arm in front of me bring me to a halt.

"They'll have to work it out sooner or later" Kiba said to me in a low whisper. I watched as Tsume quickly straddled her, sitting on her hips and pinned her arms down again.

"Bastard!" She said, with a gasp of air. The fall must have knocked the wind right out of her.

"I've been called worse by better." Tsume said to her with a groan. I noticed his jacket on his left arm turn deep red with blood. I watched a smirk grow on his face as she wore herself out, trying to break free. She had a scratch above her eye that trickled into her hairline.

"Let me go!" She howled at him in frustration.

"Why? So you can try again? Face it, I won this battle!" He snarled at her. I watched as Kia turned her head away from him. Her fists relaxed as she sighed; Tsume did win. I felt bad because I was kind of hoping she would.

I caught it! Tsume's hardened expression had changed for such a brief moment, but it was there. Something had caused him to soften his look and relax his grip on her. Regret maybe? Or something more than that?

"You did put up one hell of a fight though." I heard him say to her as he stood up, letting her go. "You've got my respect for that, something that's hard to earn from me." He held out a hand to her as she looked up at him. "I won't call you pathetic anytime soon that's for sure...trues?"

I hoped she would agree, I even started praying that she would. A sigh of relief escaped me as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up to her feet.

"Trues" she mumbled and walked away from him, leading us further into the forest.

* * *

**OUCH! Looks like those two are back to fighting again. **


	30. Chapter 30- First Meetings

**WR belongs to you know who and Kia belongs to mwah!**

**I literally just got the email about the reviews from chapter 29 when I finished writing this chapter :D**

**I get soooooooo happy when I get those emails! I'm glad you all are liking my story so much.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 30- First Meetings**

Tsume's arm was still sore from their earlier fight. Kia had left several bite marks on his left arm. He smirked; thinking of just how surprisingly powerful the she-wolf was. Kia might not have looked like much and had little training under her belt, but she still kept him on his toes. The bleeding had finally stopped an hour before as they wandered through the forest. He glanced down at the wound for a brief moment before giving a sideways glance to Kia. She was still pretty upset with him and the lack of sleep kept her in an irritable mood. His smirk faded as a twang of discomfort came from shifting his arm. The wounds would eventually heal and fortunately they were not severe enough to leave a scar.

He could smell the smog from the city ahead of them. Through the trees ahead of him, he could see a short flat top mountain. He kept moving, staying toward the back of the group not really paying attention to where they were going. It wasn't like they had any real heading anyways. They didn't even know where the lord's house was. Just that it was somewhere nearby.

An explosion erupted overhead, bringing the pack to a halt. Everyone had turned their attention to the sky above them. A small airship was evading lasers that seemed to have a mind of their own; twisting and chasing the airship. A massive gunship with a red shield and crossed black swords symbol on it pursued the airship.

"Looks like one of Warlord Maddox's gunships." Hige shouted of the noise of the explosion.

"Wonder what his men are doing here?" Kia said, shielding her eyes from the sun to have a better look at the fight occurring above them.

"Dunno, but they sure are going at it with that one little ship." Hige called back to her.

Kiba watched the action intensely. There was something there in the middle of all of it, calling him. He could feel it right down to his soul. Kia also felt it; and started searching through various images to see what it was. Kiba however beat her to it.

"She's there! I know she is!" He yelled, racing off in the direction that the airships were going with Kia hot on his heels.

"Wait Kiba!" Toboe shouted. Seeing it was useless he hurried after him.

"Kiba it doesn't concern us!" Tsume yelled to him before giving into the chase.

"Oh good Grief…HEY WAIT UP!" Hige scampered after them, passing Tsume in the process.

Kiba kept an eye on the sky watching the battle commence above them. Panic struck him as a laser succeeded in hitting the small airship. A glimmer of light dropped out of the ship and started falling away from the burning mass of metal. Hige looked up, smelling something new in the air.

"Kiba!" The she-wolf fought to get by his side in a headlong run. "She's heading for the top of that mountain."

"Will she be alright?" Kiba's concern for the falling speck increased, knowing it was her.

"Yea….she'll be fine….just head for the top!" Kia reassured him.

Within minutes, Kiba and Kia made it to the foot of the mountain. The white wolf refused to stop and leapt up to the first ledge. Kia on the other hand, dropped to the ground and started panting at the bottom. She looked up and watched him make a second leap to a higher ledge.

"Dude…seriously….take a breather!" She shouted to him in between breaths.

"Come on! We're so close!"

Kia was about to chew him out when she saw the others catching up to them. Quickly, she got to her feet and started up after their relentless leader. "This is stupid" she muttered to herself. Swiftly she scaled the cliff face, catching up to Kiba.

"How do you know what's up there?" Hige shouted to them.

"It's Cheza! She's up there, I just know it." Kiba shouted back

"What makes you so damn sure?" Tsume growled jumping to another ledge.

"Don't you guys feel anything?" Kiba asked them, a little disappointed at his pack mates.

"I've got this fluttery feeling in my chest all of a sudden. Is that it?" Toboe asked, leaping up beside Tsume. Kiba smiled at him and nodded before continuing his way up. Exhausted and sore, Kia made several more leaps before coming to a stop on the lip of a ledge. She felt the ground crumble beneath her all too late.

"SHIT!" She cried out as she started to fall. Her finger tips barely caught a niche in the cliff face, hanging her hundreds of feet above the ground. "Little help over here please!" She shouted, hoping one of the guys would hear her. Her fingers started to slip as she shouted for help again.

"AHHHHGGGGG!" She screamed as her fingers broke away from the rock. Kia thought for sure she was a goner when she felt someone catch her. Her hair covered her face, blocking her view of her rescuer. She could feel them flying in a different direction and landed roughly shortly after. Her rescuer had her cradled in his arms and gently set her down while she fought to get her hair out of the way.

"That was a close one." Hige stated, brushing a few strands out of her face.

"Hige?" Kia said, completely surprised.

"Are you alright?" Kiba called down to them.

"We're fine!" Hige replied before turning to Kia. "You look pretty exhausted; I'll stick close to you…just in case."

Kia blushed with embarrassment as she nodded to the cinnamon brown wolf.

"I keep getting into trouble, don't I?" She asked him as the continued up the mountain.

"I think you're allowed to cause you're a girl." Hige teased her, putting a smile back on her face.

"Yea well, hanging out with a bunch of rowdy boys like ya'll doesn't give me much room for error." Her vision was becoming blurry as she topped the next outcrop. Hige grabbed her arm and pulled her forward when she started to fall backward.

"Maybe we should slow up a bit. You're wiped out!" Concern coated his words as he let go of her arm.

"I'll be fine, let's just keep going." Hige sighed; she was just too stubborn for him and followed her up, watching her closely. Kiba stood waiting for them at the top of the mountain. Kia fought to keep herself on her feet and not collapse from exhaustion.

"Kiba we really need to rest. Kia's about to pass out from exhaustion!" Hige said sternly to him. Kiba looked over at the she-wolf for a moment before nodding his head. Kia started to sit down when Tsume topped the ridge with a very disgruntled pup tucked under his arm.

"Put me down! I can climb up just fine!" Toboe growled at him, kicking his arms and legs out in the air. Tsume moved his arm and let the pup fall to the ground.

"Well then quit being such a klutz, runt!" Tsume snapped at him as he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans. Kia stood straight up, not wanting to be seen weak in front of the powerful silver wolf.

"We're going to rest here for-" Kiba started and was quickly interrupted by the she-wolf.

"The hell we are, Cheza can't be that much farther ahead of us. We can rest as soon as we find her." She growled and started walking into the woods behind them.

"Fine, but we're going to take it slow." Kiba called to her, jogging to catch up to her.

"Did I miss something?" Tsume asked as he walked up by Hige.

"Ah yea! Kia's completely exhausted and almost fell to her death a couple of times. I swear she'll kill herself if she keeps pushing herself like this." Hige shook his head in frustration. There was only one reason for the woman to push herself like this, Tsume.

"Looks as though she's fine, not that I care or anything." Tsume shrugged off Hige's comment as he started after them.

"Tsume why do you have to lie all the time?" Toboe asked rushing up to his side.

"Yea seriously man. The only reason she keeps pushing herself is because of you." Hige added flanking Tsume's other side.

"Shut up the both of you! If the she-wolf wants to kill herself then let her." He growled at the two of them. Stunned by his cruel comment, the younger wolves stopped and allowed him to trail ahead of them.

"I don't get it. I thought he liked her." Toboe said as he started walking again.

"I don't get it either, runt." Hige replied quietly. "I know he likes her a lot, but it's getting him to admit it that's the trick." The wheels started turning in his head as a plan started to form. He smiled and looked over at the pup. "Wanna help tricking him into admitting it?" Toboe grinned and listened closely to Hige's plan.

Kia was glad that they were traveling at a slower pace. Her blurry vision faded away and her breathing came easier. If only her body wouldn't be quite so sore, she would be okay. The toe of her boot snagged a root, causing her to trip. Kiba caught her arm, breaking her fall. She sighed and righted herself.

"Kia, if Cheza is alright, we can stop for a rest." He said to her in a low whisper.

She smiled at him. Kiba was the only one in the entire pack that knew of her abilities and the role she was to play at Heaven's Gates. He also knew of the terrible history that went with her part and knew of the unknown hell that awaited her at the gates. She had asked him to keep her ability to see into the future and extraordinary healing powers a secret until the time was right to tell the others. She glimpsed into a familiar haze in her mind to see future images. She could see that Cheza was not much farther ahead and decided it would be best to push on.

They had slowed down enough for the others to catch up to them. A fluttering feeling kept building within her chest; they were getting closer. She could smell the faint scent of lunar jasmines coming from the clearing ahead of them. Kiba jolted a step forward before glancing at her. He wanted to race ahead but knew she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to leave her.

"Come on guys!" She shouted over her shoulder and ran beside Kiba. Her heart pounded with excitement and she could feel herself become more alive as they entered the clearing. There before them was a lake surrounded by many wildflowers. On the edge sat a young girl with her feet daintily kicking in the water. She felt her heart skip a beat, just looking at her. She could feel the other members of her pack surround her, stopping to gaze at the marvel before them.

"My heart feels like its skipping beats!" Toboe said shyly. Kia looked away from the girl and at the guys beside her. The younger boys were to one side of her and Tsume on the other. Toboe was blushing profusely, clutching the front of his shirt. Kia smiled weakly as she closed Hige's open mouth. She looked over at Tsume and fought back her frustration. His hardened expression had softened significantly and even blushed slightly. She looked away as tears started to form, she could just barely hear his heart flutter just from looking at Cheza.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsume saw Kia look at him for a moment and turn away to stare at the ground. Breaking his gaze away from the captivating maiden on the lake's edge, he watched the she-wolf. With her being exhausted, her emotions were written plain on her face; frustration, pain, sadness, and hurt. He didn't understand, everyone else was happy to see the mythical moon child before them; why not her? A tear rolled down her cheek and was quickly wiped away by the back of her hand and a smile was plastered on her face.

The maiden looked up at them and smiled so sweetly the wolves lost their breath for a brief moment. Kiba's form shifted as he approached her. Cheza stood to her feet and met him halfway, reaching out to him. She gathered up his face in her hands and spoke for the first time.

"This one has been waiting for you. This one was sent so we could finish our journey together." Her voice was like that of a young child, soft and sweet. After Kiba changed back into a human and gave her a hug, she walked up to the other wolves.

"This one has been waiting for you too! This one wants to know you're names." She said walking up to Hige and ruffled his hair.

"I-I-I'm Hige! It's nice to finally meet you Cheza." He said, trying not to giggle. Cheza smiled at him.

"Hige, this one can tell that you are the playful wolf." He smiled as she moved on to Toboe. Kia backed up a ways, not wanting to be noticed.

"I'm To-to-to" He stuttered, Tsume rolled his eyes and smacked him across the back of the pup's head. "I'm Toboe! Golly you smell really nice!" He said grinning so wide it almost stretched from ear to ear.

"Toboe, you can hear the stones. This one can tell that you already found one."

"Yup I sure did!" He said proudly as he placed his hands casually behind his head. Tsume shook his head, annoyed with the pup. Cheza stood in front of Tsume for a moment quietly watching him and waited for him to speak. When he didn't she smiled sadly and spoke first.

"This one can tell you are a strong wolf. This one knows that you are full of pride and hopes that it will not hurt the others." Tsume was caught off guard by her statement and watched as she looked to the ground. "This one knows you do not trust this one."

"That's not true!" He growled at her. Kiba immediately jumped in front of Cheza growling back at the silver wolf as he continued. "I just...I'm just not sure about you yet." A weak smile came from the maiden as she looked up at him, softening him a little more. "My name is Tsume." He said to her quietly. Her smile brightened a bit as she looked over to Kia. Her expression saddened again as she walked up to the she-wolf.

"This one is sad because this one knows the price you paid. This one knows that you did not wish for this life but do it anyways. This one knows that you are hurting though and this one cannot heal you're pain. This one wishes she could help." She said laying a hand on the side of Kia's face. The she-wolf clasped her own hand gently over top of the moon child's and smiled at her.

"It's a hard job, but someone has to do it. I would not want this curse to fall upon anyone else." She whispered in a lower tone so that Cheza would be the only one to hear her. "Kiba is the only one who knows. I'd like to keep it that way for a while."

"This one understands. This one would like to know you're name."

"It's Kia."

* * *

**It just doesn't seem like Tsume is ever going to come to Kia's rescue! AHG! I frustrate even myself at times, but it's sooo much more fun with all these twists and turns in it LOL.**

**New questions to add to our list of unanswered ones, I know!**

**What are Hige and Toboe planning to do to get Tsume to admit his feelings for Kia?**

**What is Kia hiding about her role in this story that Tsume, Hige, and Toboe don't know?**

**Will any of this ever come out!?**

**At least Cheza has been reunited with the wolves...right?**


	31. Chapter 31-Admit It

**Disclaimer...Disclaimer...Disclaimer**

**BORING!**

**Mwahahahahaha Another fun chapter as Hige and Toboe set their master plan in motion. and Kia reveals some of what was troubling her.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 31-Admit It**

Kiba and Cheza walked hand in hand ahead of the rest of the pack. They blissfully enjoyed the other's company after finally finding each other. Cheza spoke of how the Lord that had taken her had tried to use her to find the other stones. Kiba spoke of the pack's adventures since they had last seen her in Freeze City. After a while, Cheza looked over her shoulder to give direction for the others to follow.

Kia, who was leading, simply nodded her head and kept her steady pace several yards behind the white wolf and the moon child. Toboe and Hige were chattering away about various things behind Tsume. The silver wolf however, kept a stern eye on the gray and sable she-wolf. Seeing her mournful expression when they caught up to the maiden, bothered him more than what he had expected. Since the accidental nosing on the beach, he made it a point to drive Kia away. In the process, it sickened him to hurt her like that; fouling his own temper. Finally having enough of Kia's sulking he matched his pace beside her.

"Start talking" he demanded. The two youths, seeing the rivals ahead of them together, raced up behind them to listen.

"Bout what?" Kia asked not even caring to hide her sadness anymore. It didn't matter since Cheza had pointed it out and now she left like a countdown was happening before she'd have to tell them parts of her dark secret.

"Bout what? You're damn miserable attitude, that's what!" Tsume growled at her. "Ever since Cheza joined us, you've been mopping around like a pat-" he cut himself off before finishing the statement. He calmed himself a bit before starting again. "Just tell me what the hell your problem is."

Kia was silent for a while, irritating the silver wolf a little more, before she started to speak.

"It's just...I'm ...AHG! I'm jealous of her okay!" She said in a harsh tone, glaring up at him for a moment. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'I never thought I'd see the day.' He thought to himself.

"Of what? Moon beams and flowers? Give me a break."

"Not that! The...the way she... Made you feel." Her gaze dropped and her saddened tone returned.

"Let me get this straight. You're jealous of the way another girl caught my attention?" He stated, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'm jealous because I could never get a guy to look at me like that!" She snapped at him. Tsume looked at her in surprise.

"I couldn't even get Beowulf to look or feel like that, I'm just...it's just...look I know it sounds really stupid and girly and...pathetic." Her voice trailed off when uttered the last word, bringing a frown to Tsume's face. "But to me, it's a way of letting me know that I'm worth something to someone." she said quietly, "I'm sorry," she stated and fled to catch up to Kiba and Chez before her tears could start again.

Tsume slowed his pace, lost in thought. Hige gave Toboe a nudge and they flanked him.

"Gee, I didn't know she was so lonely." Toboe said, cupping the back of his head with his hands.

"She'll get over it. She's a girl and their emotions change all the time." Hige said callously, casting a sideways glance at the silver wolf, who was trying to ignore them.

"I don't think so; she really looks like...like she needs something...like she's missing something." Toboe noted. Hige started laughing.

"Yea she needs to get laid is what it is. I'd be more than happy to-" before Hige could finish what he was saying, Tsume had him pinned to the closet tree. One hand had a hold of Hige's jacket and his other arm pressed harshly against the cinnamons wolf's throat.

"You're choking me!" Hige gasped, clawing at Tsume's arm.

"If you EVER talk about Kia like she's just another piece of ass, I WILL kill you!" Tsume snarled at him. With a harsh push off, he released Hige to slide down the tree to the ground. Tsume fixed his jacket and stormed after Kia and the others. Toboe leaped over to Hige and helped him to his feet.

"Well that didn't go well." The pup said as they started walking after the pack.

"Actually, that couldn't have gone better!" Hige said smiling and rubbing the pain from his neck.

"I don't see how, he tried to kill you."

"He defended her! I told you before; this would be the scary part. Finding out just how far he'd let us go, talking about her like that, gives us an idea of how much he likes her. Hell I thought it would take a lot more to get him to crack." Hige commented.

"Meaning?" Toboe asked still a little confused.

"Meaning that he likes her a hell of a lot more than what we originally thought. Way more! Like he...he might actually...be falling for her!" Toboe looked to Tsume and studied him for a time. He wondered if Hige was right and Tsume was falling in love with Kia.

"If he is, then why is he being so mean to her?" He asked looking back at the older wolf.

"A couple of things; he might be afraid of being attached to anyone or he might still have feelings for his old girlfriend."

"Speaking of which, how come he doesn't talk about her?" Toboe questioned as the thought hit him. Hige thought for a long time.

"I don't know. Back at that island port, Kiba said that there might be more to it than what we're seeing…maybe he knows her from somewhere."

"Well in a way he does know her. He was in the same pack as her old friend, Beowulf. Maybe the guy talked so much about her that Tsume feels like he knows her."

"Or he is Beowulf." Hige said quietly staring at the silver wolf, the gears in his head turning fast.

"But that's impossible isn't it? He said that he had died."

"Think about it; when Kia asks him something about Beo, he has more detail than what he should." Toboe thought about it, Tsume did describe things as though they should have been his own memories instead of just observing someone else.

"But Beowulf as a black wolf and Tsume is silver." He said shaking his head.

"And I was blonde as a pup! Wolves change sometimes as they mature. The guy has the perfect cover story to disappear. I don't know, maybe I'm just talking out my ass here." Hige said as he started off after the rest of their pack.

"So what are we going to do now?" Toboe asked him as he jogged to catch up to him.

"We stick to the original plan. If we come up with something in the process then we'll go from there."

"Okay so the first step was to see how much he liked her. Now what?"

"Now we have to get him thinking about her. That part is going to take some time."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Simple, little moments alone like the one we just got and say something nice about her. Even get him to talk about her. But we've got to do it in a way that he won't catch on. If he does this whole plan goes up in smoke."

"So what do we do now?"

"We leave the guy alone to settle his temper. When the time's right, we'll start on the next step. Right now let's go check on Kia. She's in really bad shape and needs some comforting." Hige confirmed and bolted forward. The two ran past Tsume and caught up to Kia.

"I'm sorry...for being such a girl" she said, seeing them rush to her side.

"Don't be! You have every right to feel the way you do." Hige said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Toboe glanced over his shoulder to see Tsume angrily staring at the two.

"Are you going to be okay?" Toboe asked turning his attention back to her.

"Yea I'll be fine. I guess I really am weak is all."

"You are anything but weak," a voice said sternly from in front of them, Kiba had been listening since the boys came up. "You are one of the strongest she-wolves I have ever known. Don't count yourself out just because you're feeling weak. Learn to lean on those who are there for you." Kia gave him a small smile.

"Thanks guys...really...it means a lot to me." Kiba smiled in return and went on talking to Cheza.

* * *

**Oh Hige is a sly one here LOL ^_^**

**I wonder how well their plan will work out or will it change in the midst of it all as everything starts to unravel!?**

**LOL what do ya'll think?**


	32. Chapter 32-The Second Stone

**Wanna know a secret? I only own Kia!**

**Cheza has been reunited with the wolves, but Kia is positively exhausted! So far she has had very little sleep, got into a brawl with Tsume, climbed a mountain, and is stuck dealing with emotional problems and her day isn't over yet!**

**How will she handle the rest of it and can she keep up?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 32- The Second Stone**

They walked for a long time in the forest surrounding the lake. The pack followed the flower maiden, pausing every once and again to take in the sights. The ruins of an ancient mansion stood before them.

"Hey I can hear something!" Toboe shouted. He listened closely hearing a familiar phrase being called out to him.

"This one knows what you are hearing. This one can lead you to the stone." Cheza's sing-song voice said happily changing out hands to hold the pups instead of Kiba's.

"Wait there's one here?" Kia exclaimed immediately reaching to her side. She gasped when she realized the bag wasn't on her side. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked. Hige held up the bag with a smile; he had been carrying it since they had gotten up that morning. With a sigh of relief, she pulled the strap over her head and laid it across her chest.

"Come on it's this way!" Toboe shouted gleefully running with Cheza. The pack chased after the two into the old ruins. After running down several corridors and up a few broken flights of stairs they came to a massive room. The ceiling was a hundred feet above them. A hole allowed a shaft of light to illuminate the room. In the center was very tall, narrow column that reached seventy feet in height. On the top was a small glistening ball.

"Let me guess. That's it up there." Tsume stated, placing a hand on his hip. Toboe nodded and listened to the stone. "Well let's get it down shall we." Tsume grinned and kicked the column. Surprised when it didn't move, he kicked it harder and then tried to shake it. Not once did the column so much as budge.

"Well that's surprising." He grumbled and stepped back.

"Maybe we could climb up." Hige suggested and made the first attempt to shimmy up. He got twenty feet off the ground before losing his grip and slide back down. Kia looked up at the hole in the ceiling. It hung directly over top of the column. While she was thinking, Kiba started jumping but only managed to get thirty feet up. He looked and ran at the wall. With a jump he made the first fifteen feet off the ground and pushed off the wall toward the column. It was so narrow, that he missed it and flew past. He landed roughly on his feet before walking back over to the pack.

"Well that was a wasted effort." He sighed and looked up at the stone.

"Maybe we could jump down," Kia thought allowed. "From the hole up there."

"The column is too narrow, we might miss it." Kiba said shaking his head.

"You guys, something's wrong, the stone... It's changed its phrase." Toboe said; worry stared to rip through him as he felt the urgency in the voice that cried out to him.

"_Festinare! Periculum appropinquat_!" He said looking at Kia. Her eyes widened and she looked to Hige who had started sniffing the air. "Hurry, danger approaches?" She said as she looked at various images in her head, cringing at every one of them.

"Crap! Guys we need to hurry up and get out of here, we've got soldiers closing in!" Hige shouted and started pushing on the column. An idea hit Kia as Tsume pulled Hige away and yelled at him for his stupidity. She felt a gentle hand lay on her shoulder as she pulled the bag over her head. Kia looked to see Cheza smiling at her.

"What seriously? I thought the soldiers were after that little airship?" Toboe cried out.

"This one can help us get away. This one knows a way out." The maiden said quietly to here.

"Alright! Enough the both of you! We have enough problems as it is!" Kiba shouted at the two quarreling wolves, and tried to break up their fight.

"Then we just have to get the stone." Kia stated in reply to Cheza, as she shrugged out of her coat. She passed the bag to her and walked up to the column. Hige and Tsume stopped their quarreling long enough to watch her. She hooked her jacket around the column and twisted the sleeves around her wrists. With a quick flick, she shucked the jacket higher up the column and pulled back with her full weight. She placed one foot and then the other a couple feet up. Quickly she shucked the jacket up a little higher. She repeated the process and inched her way up the column.

"Well I'll be." Kiba said craning his neck back as he watched her climb.

"She's a fucking lumberjack!" Tsume said in amazement. He smirked in spite of himself. He caught himself wince every time her foot slipped a little.

"Kia hurry up! They're getting closer!" Hige shouted to her as the soldier's scent became stronger.

"It's not an exact science!" She snapped back as she worked her way up. Her sore and over taxed body fought her every inch of the way. Still she drove herself harder, forcing herself to keep going. Kia had made it fifty feet in the air when her feet slipped and she lost hold of one of the denim sleeves. She yelped as she started to fall back down to the ground. Tsume quickly positioned himself and caught her in his arms.

"Ummmm you can put me down now." She said, trying not to blush. Tsume didn't look at her but her boots.

"Take your boots off." He instructed her, setting her down on her feet.

"What? Why?" She asked him.

"Guys come on!" Hige shouted to them

"You don't have good tread on the soles. Take them off." Tsume said quickly. Kia understood and sat down ripping off her boots and socks. While she feverishly worked, Toboe gathered up her jacket. Kia immediately started back up the column, moving faster now and not slipping. Tsume picked up her socks and shoved them into her boots before handing them to the pup to hold onto.

Finally reaching the top, Kia carefully held both sleeves in one hand and reached up for the stone with the other. She felt around on the little platform until her fingers touched the coolness of the stone. She stanched it up and brought it close to her. In her hand was a milky white moonstone. It was completely round and smooth other than the engraved scroll work. One word had been carved onto it; Sperare. She knew it meant hope and carefully tucked it into her jean pocket.

"KIA!" Hige shouted to her, his urgency was on the edge of panic as he started toward the entrance to the room.

"Got it! Coming down" She yelled. She leaned her weight to one side and pushed her feet off the column. Holding onto her jacket with both hands, she spun around the column, spiraling downward to the ground. Just as her feet grazed the ground and her vision began to spin, she crashed into Toboe. She rolled of the surprised pup and apologized for crashing into him.

"No Biggy, I should have moved." He said as he brushed himself off. Kia dragged her coat back on as she dizzily made her way toward Hige. Toboe gave her boots back to her and tried to help steady her.

"Wait, where's Cheza and Kiba?" She said looking around for them.

"Over here!" Tsume shouted from the back of the room. The trio turned and saw an opening in the wall where he stood. Just inside was Cheza with the bag strapped on and Kiba standing on guard. The three started running just as soldiers entered the room.

"Stop right there!" one man shouted, but the wolves didn't stop. They ran through the opening and into another room.

"This way everyone!" Cheza instructed and started running. The wolves followed her down a couple of passageways. Kia's vision was temporarily obstructed by a barrage of images.

"They're gunna cut us off!" She shouted to Cheza from the back of the pack. Tsume glanced over his shoulder at the she-wolf in wonder. Cheza nodded and changed her direction. More images flashed, and Kia helped to guide away from dangers and traps as they ran. Hige and Toboe would glance back with curiosity but continued to follow Cheza and Kiba. They came to a room completely filled with trees and brush, cutting off their escape route.

"I thought you said you knew a way out of here!" Tsume growled to the maiden and spun around to the entrance, ready to fight. Cheza smiled and place a hand on one of the trees.

"Just trust her you stupid jerk!" Kia snapped at him. Her head was pounding and her chest felt as though it would cave in. Every mussel protested to her movement and her stomach started to heave. Her fight with Tsume, receiving little sleep, lack of food, and pushing herself so hard was finally taking its toll on her.

"You're just as bad! You keep shouting directions as though you know what's about to happen!" He barked; his anger steadily rose as the sound of approaching soldiers reached him. Something caught his attention as shadows from the soldiers grew on the wall outside of the room. He looked back to see Cheza standing in front of an opening in the tree's roots; one that wasn't there before.

"Come on!" Kiba instructed them and ran with Cheza down the narrow passageway. Hige and Toboe were next to follow. Kia forced herself to move as Tsume reluctantly followed. No sooner had they entered and they watched in amazement as the tree moved its own roots back over the opening.

Light filtered in the tunnel as the pack followed the moon child. She herself seemed to glow a little in the light. They walked in silence, not knowing what to say. The guys were amazed at Cheza for making an opening, but confused by how Kia somehow knew what the soldiers planned to do and helped to avoid them. '_She did the same thing back in the lab in Freeze City_.' Hige thought to himself.

Kia sighed, sticking to the back of the pack again. She knew they would start asking her at some point how she knew. She just had to find the right chance to tell them, sometime when they weren't being chased or in the middle of something. Her knees gave out and drove her to the ground.

"Kia!" Tsume spun around and rushed back to her.

"I'm fine, quite worrying about me." She growled slightly, annoyed by his sudden kindness.

"You really have been pushing yourself, haven't you?" he said in quiet disbelief.

"What does it matter to you? All I am to you is the pathetic she-wolf!" She snapped at him. Fighting to stand on her feet she groaned as the pain enveloped her.

"No you're not," He said quietly to her, regret for his actions sinking in. She looked at him with confusion playing in her eyes. "I just say that because I don't know what else to say." He held her arm and pulled her to her feet. Kia didn't know how to respond to him. She was too exhausted to think about it and after a moment she giggled slightly.

"Do you always have to wait till I'm this way to say something anywhere remotely nice to me?" she said as she brushed past him.

"I've said nice things to you!" Tsume retorted.

"Really what was the last nice thing you said to me?" She questioned him as he followed her.

"I said you put up one hell of a fight this morning." She sighed and turned to him.

"Seriously?" He looked at her with a blank stare and a raised eyebrow. She sighed again and shook her head. "The nicest thing you've ever said to me was the fact that you'd save me for dessert, three days after we left Freeze City." Tsume chuckled at the memory, but he knew she was right. He never once said anything nice or thoughtful to her. Saying something now would be null in void.

* * *

**Poor Kia, will this hellish day ever end for her? The second stone has been found, grant it, it was fairly challenging but what will this stone do for the pack?**

**Will Tsume have anything nice to say to her?**

**ON TO WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!...As soon as my kid will go to sleep.**


	33. Chapter 33-End of a Long Day

**It would be sooooo cool if I owned WR but alas I do not**

**My goal is to at least write, edit and post at the LEAST one chapter a day. Let's see how well I can do this before I get writer's block ;)**

**Yes, chapters 29-33 are apart of one really LOOOOOOONNGGGG day. Lets face it, some days are just too long to leave in one chapter. LOL**

**Kia has been pushing herself since the start of the day and Tsume is starting to realize just how hurtful his words have been to her.**

**How will he handle it and will Kia finally catch a break?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 33- End of a Long Day**

The pack found themselves on the back side of the mountain near the bottom. Amazed at how late the day had become with all of their excitement, they decided to find a place to bed down for the night at the base of the mountain. As they walked down the trail, Kia placed a hand on the outcrop beside her, steadying herself. Her head was pounding from a massive migraine and her body seemed to scream at her with each movement. Tsume stayed close to her, ready to catch her should she start to fall again.

"Kia, can I see the stone?" Toboe asked her when she caught up to him. She nodded and reached into her pocket and pulled out the white moonstone. Toboe held it and marveled at its unique scroll work and elegant writing.

"What does 'Sperare' mean?" he asked her.

"It means hope." She said wearily. Her vision was becoming blurry as she made her way down the path.

"Why are the stones named?" he rolled the stone around in his hand. She smiled at him, 'Here come the endless questions.' She thought.

"Each stone is named after something that is key to having paradise. They act as a reminder of what we have to learn and hold close to our hearts. Those keys pretty much outline the true character of a wolf." She said looking down at the moonstone in his hand. "Has it spoken since we got it?"

"The last thing it said was '_dicamus mane lupus'_ and that was back in the tunnel." He said as he handed to stone back to her. She tucked it into her pocket with a groan. Cheza still had her bag with the box inside, and was busy skipping beside Kiba down the trail.

"Looks like those two have really taken to each other, huh." She said nodding in their direction.

"Yea it does…..what did it mean?"

"Hmm….oh…just that it would speak in the morning." She winced as her knees gave again. She clung to the wall of rock, trying to keep on her feet.

"Kia, are you okay?" Toboe yelped in fear. The pain was too much for her and she slide to the ground.

"Would ya'll quit asking me that! I'll be alright, I can manage." She growled as Hige and Tsume came rushing up to her. She could hear a child-like gasp and delicate footsteps running towards the sudden crowd.

"No you're not! Let us help you!" Hige snapped at her and tried to take her hand. She yanked it away from him and snarled. She had enough of their pestering and was determined to finish the day on her own. She had made it this far after all.

"Let me be!" she said stubbornly as she tried to force her feet back under her. Anger coated her face when they refused to obey her.

"That's enough of this Kia! You've made your point; you're just as tough as the rest of us now let us help you." Hige shouted as he grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. Her knees still wouldn't hold her weight and she fell to the ground again.

"Knock it off!" she yelled at him, pulling away from him.

"ENOUGH KIA!" Tsume bellowed, silencing the pack. "Hige is right; you've made your point." Kia refused to look up at the silver wolf. Her own stubborn pride and anger with Tsume distracted her from her current pain.

"Now whether you like it or not, we're going to help you down this mountain and you are going to get some sleep. You're going to rest until we say you are well enough to move." He continued. His voice was as solid as iron, adding to Kia's wounded pride. After a while she gave a small nod and allowed Hige to help her to her feet. The cinnamon wolf draped her arm over his shoulder while Toboe did the same to her other arm. As they moved forward, Kia looked up to see Cheza. A sad smile was on the flower maiden's face, pitying the she-wolf. Ahead of them Kiba waited patiently for the pack to make their way down the trail. He moved to the side and allowed the trio to take the lead followed closely by Cheza. Tsume came walking up to him with his head hung low and his hands in his back pockets.

"It's not easy is it…knowing when to make a forceful call like that." Kiba said to him as he fell into stride with Tsume.

"It's my fault…all of this." Tsume grumbled quietly so that only Kiba could hear him. The white wolf smiled.

"A good part of it is, yes. Now it's up to you to decide if you want to fix it or not." He said, dropping his voice to match Tsume's.

"It's not just that…it's the hundreds of other things that I've done in the past that led to this…all I'm doing is hurting her." Tsume said as he took a hand a rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought you didn't care about what happens to her?" Kiba asked slyly, earning a third degree look from Tsume.

"I guess I'm no good at hiding it from you am I?" he said finally with a sigh.

"I don't know what happened in your past that is effecting how you treat her. What I do know is that even though you're trying hard to push her away; you want to be close to her." Tsume looked at him, a little surprised to hear such things from a wolf younger than him. "What you need to decide is if you want to be with her or not. You'll figure out what to do from there, I'm sure." Kiba stated and patted Tsume on the back a couple times before leaving him to his thoughts.

When they reached the base of the mountain, they searched for a clearing to sleep in. Wearily Kia flopped down on the ground and leaned against a small boulder. She motioned for Cheza to come closer as she pulled the moonstone back out of her pocket. Taking the bag from Cheza, her hands fumbled with the buckles. The maiden smiled and opened it for her and pulled out the box. Kia flipped the lid open and placed the stone inside. Without any hesitation Cheza closed it back up and put it away in the bag. With a smile, Cheza started petting Kia's hair, soothing her head ache. The she-wolf started to doze when she heard an argument arise between Hige and Tsume.

"She wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for you." Hige growled at him.

"You think I don't know that, Porky?" Tsume said with a low growl in return.

"No I don't think you do! The only reason she's been pushing so hard is because you keep saying she's pathetic. Do you think she's pathetic now that she's about to drop dead from exhaustion?" Hige continued, releasing his anger onto the older wolf.

"The only one who's going to drop dead is you, if you keep talking to me like that!" Tsume snarled at him.

"Why shouldn't I talk to you like this? You do it to everyone else like you think you're better than them! How does it feel to be talked down too, huh?"

"I've about had enough of your antics, porky!" Kia stood to her feet and walked over to them both.

"Boys! That's enough! Nobody pushed me into this state other than myself. I did this; no one else is to blame." She said crossing her hands in front of her chest. Kiba and Toboe came up behind her, ready to break up a fight if need be. Cheza smiled and waited, making a decision to help. Kia's vision hazed for a moment as she saw what Cheza planned to do. _'Okay, Hun I'll give you the word when it's time._' She thought.

"I'm not going to put up with how this guy is treating you anymore! He needs to get his shit together." Hige shouted.

"Nobody wants to put up with his attitude, but that's something only he can change. As for how he treats me, you let me take care of that." She said sternly.

"And you!" She said turning her attention to Tsume. "Quit picking fights with everybody! It's getting on my nerves."

"Like I would take orders from you." He said angrily. Hige snarled and went to lunge at him. Kia pushed him back with one hand and shoved Tsume back with the other.

"Now Cheza!" She shouted as Toboe grabbed at Hige and Kiba tried to restrain Tsume.

The clearing was filled with a soothing sound that seemed to reach down into the wolves' very souls, calming them. Toboe and Hige almost immediately felt sleepy and slumped down to the ground.

"AHG! What's happening?" Tsume growled, shaking the soothing sound and sudden weariness away from him.

"I don't know…but it...will be okay" Kiba said as he slid down against the trunk near the two younger wolves. Tsume fought to keep his feet under him as he looked to the she-wolf. She swayed dangerously toward a wild rose bush. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest.

"She's just using her song to help us rest…I'm sorry...but I can't take the fighting…anymore." She said as she clung to his jacket, laying her head on her chest. The others had already fallen into a deep sleep while Tsume backed the two of the them up against a boulder and lowered them to the ground. He kept her in his arms, holding her.

"How did you know?" He asked her, fighting Cheza's song that rang deep within him. One of his arms fell limply to the ground.

"Know what?" She asked, fighting to stay awake a little longer. Cheza went and sat down by Kiba and the boys. Kia noticed that they had changed into their true forms as the maiden began to stroke their fur; still singing her song.

"That she was going to do that?" Tsume said, pounding a fist into the ground, trying to stay awake.

"Not now…I'll tell you…later." She said as sleep began to win her fight.

"Kia…" he started; suddenly thinking of something she had mentioned earlier that morning when they had found Cheza. '_I want her too much to let her go.'_ He thought as his conversation with Kiba came back into his mind.

"Hmm" she said weakly.

"Mine did…my heart…" he stated weakly, shaking his head, determined to win against sleep. Cheza saw that they were trying to talk and sang her song quieter so not to put them to sleep as fast.

"I don't…' Kia's voice trailed off. Even though Cheza's song had weakened its hold on her, her system was still over taxed and needed sleep.

"You said earlier…that you wish…you could have affected men like her…where their heart skipped a beat….mine did…when I first saw you…back in Freeze…" He struggled against the weakening song and adjusted his hold on her. Kia's eyes widened as she forced herself to sit up and stare at him.

"Then why are you always so mean to me?" She exclaimed. He looked at her and smiled. His expression had softened so much, she wasn't sure that it was Tsume she was talking to. He pulled her back down to his chest before he answered her.

"I guess…I guess I'm…afraid that I might lose you like I did…with the last girl…I fell in love with…" He started. He wanted to be mad at himself for opening up like this to her. But Cheza's song had given him a peace that allowed him to speak, in a way he never could on his own. _'I'll be mad later.' _He thought to himself.

"Then quit pushing me away…and...you won't…lose me." She said finally giving into sleep. Tsume smiled and wrapped his arms around her, giving into Cheza's song as well.

* * *

**AWWWWW! Such a sweet ending I think.**

**Your thoughts? I would LOOOOVVVEEEEE To know what you think is gunna happen now.**


	34. Chapter 34-Dreams or Visions

**Disclaimers may be boring but they're there for a reason. WR belongs to BONES just like Kia belongs to me.**

**Well here's an interesting chapter for all of you readers. Perhaps this will give you some insight...or leave you guessing somemore**

**one of the two.**

**A short chapter of Nightmares and dreams...or are they visions?**

**Completely and totally Short in comparison to what I have been writing here lately. Sorry about that, I'll make up for it by posting a second chapter later tonight.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 34-Dreams or Visions?**

_The beast had returned and was laughing at her weakness. She laid on the ground unable to move, unable to fight. All she could do was whisper her heart-song. She couldn't wake from this nightmare. The pain was enveloping her, as she took the wounds from her loved ones and inflicted them upon herself. _

_"Where is your warrior now?" the beast snarled at her, laughing wickedly. The beast lunged at her, "AAAAAHHHHHGGGGGG!"She heard a scream. No…it wasn't a scream…it was a battle cry! _

_She looked above the beast and saw a black blur dropping from the air and landing in between them. At once the two began to fight, rolling, biting, and clawing in the shadows. She kept singing healing the black blur's wounds. Finally the battle was over and the victor stood and walk over to her. As he approached her, shadows still somewhat hiding his color, she saw a young black wolf with silver tips. _

_"Beowulf?" She questioned, He was alive! No…wait. The black wolf smiled as he crossed a moon beam exposing his true color. The silver spread from his nose over his whole body as he aged and became a larger, older wolf. "Tsume!" She gasped. He smiled at her and threw his head back and howled._

_A bright light changed the scenery. They were standing on a hill, overlooking the foot hills of a mountain range. Lush green grass swayed in the wind and the herds of elk ran across a crystal clear river. The air was crisp and clean. Pristine mountains were capped by snow and the sky was the most amazing shade of blue she had ever seen. The sound of children caught her attention. Several pups played around her feet. Somehow she knew they were hers. She felt another presence brush against her. She looked and saw Tsume standing proudly beside her with a mate's mark on his shoulder._

Tsume felt something wet and warm touch his hand, drawing him from sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes and squinted. The smell of honeysuckles and wild mountain ginger invaded his nose and dark brown hair tainted with a slight sable glow from the moonlight obstructed his view. He shifted his arms and realized why his chest felt so heavy. Kia was still sound asleep in his arms, snuggled into him. His hand had been resting near her cheek. Still confused by what woke him up, he brushed away some of her loose curls to find tears wetting her cheek. He shifted, sitting up a little straighter, trying to assess what was making her cry.

"Tsu..me" She groaned quietly in her sleep. She started smiling, calming the silver wolf's panic.

"I'm here" he whispered into her ear and held her tightly again as he drifted back to sleep. "I'm not going anywhere."

_He smelt the smoke and the burning fuel ahead of him. The heat from the fire singed his fur and the wind from the blizzard tore at his face. He ran has hard as he could; fighting whatever soldier he came across. Blood filled the air as he searched the battle field; the valley was ablaze from the gunship crashing in the storm. Wolves either fled or fought against the intruders. Still he fought to try and save them; still they were slaughtered. 'Catori where are you!' he heard himself shout into the storm. He couldn't stay there were too many of them. He couldn't find her anywhere. _

_"Here I am!" A voice called out to him. He followed the sweet happy sound out of the battle field and up the moonlit mountainside. "This way, this way, I'm over here." The voice directed him. He felt so lost and empty when the voice didn't speak, completed and satisfied when it did. He followed the voice to a clearing with a willow tree in the center. Mountain ginger and honeysuckle plants surrounded the clearing. Under the tree, was the most beautiful she-wolf he had ever seen in his entire life. Her gray color seemed almost a white-silver tainted by a red sable glow that kissed her fur. She smiled at him and danced amongst the wildflowers in the moonlight to a tune no one could hear. _

_"Catori?" He asked… She paused and ran over to him, causing him to smile. "Kia," he said happily as he rubbed his head against hers, "No matter what you choose to call yourself…you will always be my Luna." _

_She looked up at him and smiled, "And you will always be my Strong-Heart"_

* * *

**_O_o How much crazier can I make this? A heck of a lot trust me!_**

**_It will be interesting to see how the rest of the pack will handle seeing Kia and Tsume sleeping together...(*HINT...HINT...HINT*)_**

**_What do you think of what they are dreaming? Is it just a dream? or is it a vision of what's to come?_**


	35. Chapter 35-An Embarrassing Morning

**Hello readers! :D**

**It's another marvolous day to read a chapter of this crazy adventure.**

**As many of you have guessed, it will certainly be an entertaining morning for the pack.**

**Especcially when they find Kia and Tsume in each other's arms!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 35- An Embarrassing Morning**

Kiba was the first one to wake up as the bright sunshine filtered in on his pack through the tree tops above them. With a stretch he glanced around, a little upset to be awake. He had such a wonderful dream about finding paradise and didn't like waking up to find he was not there. He sighed disappointed to still be stuck in this hell-hole world that was dying. He looked over to each of the members of his pack.

Toboe was curled up beside Hige who had an arm wrapped around the pup. They were both smiling from the grand dreams they were having. Kiba smiled for a moment, until he couldn't find Kia and Tsume. A delicate hand touched his hair and the crisp smell of Lunar Jasmine flowers gently reminded him of his packs endeavor the day before. He was greeted by a loving smile from Cheza that warmed him.

"Kia and Tsume are over there." She said in her child-like voice pointing out the two laying against a boulder. "This one has been watching them. This one can tell that they are very happy together."

Kiba looked over in surprise at the two wolves that were usually fighting when they were that close together. Kia lied on her side in between Tsume's legs and had her head on his chest. Tsume had his back against the boulder and his arms wrapped around the she-wolf, keeping her close to him. Kiba watched them for a moment in amazement. Kia sighed happily and snuggled into Tsume's chest. He smiled in his sleep and tightened his hold of her slightly.

"Well I'll be, I think that's the happiest…and the most peaceful those two have ever been!" Kiba exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. Cheza giggled quietly as she watched the two sleeping wolves.

"They have been that way all night. This one is glad that they are so happy. This one can tell they were both hurting." She said happily as she continued to pet Kiba's hair.

"Who was hurting?" Toboe asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Kiba smiled and pointed to the two slumbering wolves. Toboe blinked a couple of times as his jaw dropped.

"Hige get up! You have to see this!" Toboe hissed excitedly to the brown wolf, shaking him as hard as he could.

"I don't want too." Hige mumbled.

"It's Kia and Tsume! They're sleeping together!" Toboe said as loud as he dared without disturbing Kia and Tsume. Hige shot into a kneeling position so fast, he knocked Toboe over.

"You're kidding me! How the hell did that happen?' Hige exclaimed causing the two to shift in their sleep from the disturbance. The other wolves shushed Hige, causing Cheza to giggle some more.

"Should we wake them up?" Toboe whispered.

"No, Let's leave them be." Kiba said, "It's not often that Kia can sleep so peacefully like that and she needs all the rest she can get after yesterday."

"Man I wish I had a camera right now! I could sooooo use this as black mail." Hige snickered.

They kept whispering and joking for a few more minutes when Tsume started waking up. The silver wolf stretched he arms out as best he could with a groan. Groggily he looked down at the slumbering she-wolf. He smiled weakly, not wanting to give up this moment just yet, when he heard the others.

"Hey look who's finally up!" Hige teased. "Have a fun night there player?"

"Shut you're trap, Porky!" Tsume hissed, trying not to wake Kia.

"Player? I thought you were the player?" Toboe asked Hige, slightly confused.

"I thought so too but look at the angle he's working there! Giving her the cold shoulder all the time so that when he makes his move it has a bigger impact; you sly dog you!" Hige continued his teasing, angering the scarred silver wolf.

"Why would anyone play dirty like that?" Toboe stated looking over at Tsume. "I mean, geez, if he likes her so much, wouldn't it be simpler to just tell her that?"

"Cause it's more fun this way and we can harass the hell out of him for it." Hige answered sarcastically. Toboe grinned for a moment as he thought of his own joke.

"Oh you mean like…_Tsume and Kia…Sitting near a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G_!" Toboe sang out, throwing his hands behind his head, cupping it. Hige fell on the ground in hysterics as Tsume started growling. Kiba and Cheza even started giggle

"You're gunna get it now ya little runt, come here!" He growled and scrambled to stand to his feet.

Kia sat up, still stuck in a groggy dream like state, as Tsume moved out from under her. She sighed heavily, '_I just want to sleep in once'_ she thought as she stood to her feet. Still very much asleep, she made her way over to the heap of boys. Tsume had his knee in Hige's back pinning him to the ground beneath him and Toboe in a head lock, giving him a noogie.

"Stop it! Let me go! Kiba help!" Toboe kept shouting while Tsume laughed at the two trying to get away from him.

"Tsume let them go." Kia said placing a hand on her hip, shaking a finger the silver wolf. "If you want to punish somebody, go find TJ! He's been beating up on SaMora again." The three wolves looked up at her in confusion.

"Who?" Tsume said pushing Toboe away from him as he stood to his feet, freeing Hige.

"Please I'm too tired to deal with him right now." She said with a yawn. Toboe stood up beside Tsume while Hige was content to stay laying on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Tsume stated, a little annoyed that she wasn't making any sense.

"I'm talking about your son!" She growled at him, still not fully awake.

"SON!" The other wolves shouted together. Surprise at the news had stunned the silver wolf.

"Kia...I don't... have a son. What the HELL are you talking about?"

"Are you really going to do this now? Tsume we have five kids, remember?"

"WE?" Toboe started giggling and looked around behind Tsume at Hige. He whispered 'baby carriage' and Hige fought back a barrage of snickers. The silver wolf gave him a backward kick silencing him.

"Yes 'we', honestly babe what's with you today?"

"BABE! Okay Kia I don't know what the fuck you were dreaming, but you need to come back to reality right now." Tsume reprimanded her, fully annoyed at how the conversation was going.

"Huh?"

"You were dreaming, Kia." Tsume said trying to soften his tone.

Kia's true memory started to return to her as she became more awake. Her eyes widened from realizing all that she had said. '_No it can't be true! It can't have been a dream!"_ she screamed to herself as she ripped at Tsume's leather jacket, exposing his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsume growled at her as she stared at his bare shoulder. He watched as tears welled up her eyes as she pulled away from him. She covered her mouth and nose with her hands, turning red with embarrassment.

"Awwwwww, Tsume…She was dreaming about you!" Toboe said nudging him. Tsume ruffled the boy's hair a bit before giving him a small shove and fixing his jacket.

"Why don't you two go find some food for us." Kiba joined in, trying to end the two wolves' embarrassment. Hige and Toboe started laughing as they ran off into the woods together. Tsume paid no attention the youngsters as they left. Kia wasn't just humiliated, she was hurt, and it bothered him. He watched as she went and sat on a tree root, hiding her face in her hands. He followed her and knelt down in front of her.

"Kia?" He asked her, just above a whisper. "What's wrong."

"I'm just embarrassed is all."

"You're a terrible liar you know that."

"Would you just drop it and leave me alone! And why are you being so nice to me?" she growled, her words somewhat muffled by her hands. Tsume reached up and ripped her hands away from her face, exposing her tears.

"Like it or not I'm here, so start talking." She was quiet for a while, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Kia, please, I know when you're really embarrassed. You turn red and try and make jokes out of it. This, this isn't embarrassed, it's hurt. I want to know why."

"How do you know me so well? You're always so mean to me."

"I may be rough on ya, but that doesn't mean that I'm not paying attention." He said roughly to her, brushing a few of her curls out of her face.

"Do you not remember what I said last night?" he said as he wiped a couple tears away. She felt how gentle his touch was behind his calloused and rough hands. She thought hard and tried to remember.

"Something about being afraid." She mumbled.

"Afraid of losing you. Now please, tell me what's wrong." He whispered to her, coaxing her to speak.

"I can't…I can't...I can't have kids." She whispered to him as the tears started to fall again.

"What?" Tsume was shocked at what she had told him. He felt as though someone had hit him in the gut with a sledgehammer. '_How in the hell did she find that out?'_ he thought to himself.

"I really don't want to take about it. Please just…don't let the others know…I can get past this, I just need to rest a little longer." He nodded his head stood to his feet.

"So TJ and SaMora, huh? Who were the other three?" He asked her, trying to keep her talking. _'Talking really is the best medicine for her.'_ He concluded. With a slight laugh, she stood to her own feet.

"Mirko, Torrence, and Makenzi" She replied to him. Tsume nodded his head, and smiled.

"All of them good strong names. Four boys?"

"Three! Makenzi was a girl." She giggled a little, bringing a smile back to her face.

"And TJ's the troublemaker. That short for something?" he snickered, glad that she was smiling again.

"Yea…Tsume…Junior" She blushed a bit and walked over to the boulder where they had been sleeping. It wasn't very tall and it had a flat top; perfect to sunbath on with the growing light. She jumped up and laid spread eagle on top of it, looking down over the edge at the silver wolf.

"So what did you dream about?" She asked coyly to him. His flushed for a moment.

"I don't remember." He said as he kicked at a rock. Kiba and Cheza, who had been quietly talking about the younger wolves, turned their attention them.

"That's not true. You were smiling the whole time you were dreaming and holding Kia all night long." Kiba protested. Tsume turned and gave him a nasty glare.

"I suggest you shut your mouth."

"OOooHHhh! Sounds like someone else was having some pretty wacked dreams too huh?" Kia teased him. Tsume turned his attention back to her. "Fair is fair, start talking."

Tsume knew she was right and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of what to tell her.

"I suggest we don't lay together anymore," He said, flushing a little bit again.

"What the hell were you dreaming 'bout?" She said, raising her voice a little with curiosity. He grinned sheepishly for a moment.

"Well you have to get kids somehow." He replied to her. Kia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open at the inclination. Tsume stopped rubbing his neck and placed his hands on his hips, trying not to laugh.

"Yea…I might actually have to agree with you on that one." Kia stated, drawing the laughter out of Tsume. Kiba and Cheza started giggling too as Toboe and Hige returned.

"What's everyone laughing at? The two lovers?" Hige said, determined to harass Tsume further. Kia fell apart laughing and Tsume's own laughter deepened.

"I don't get it?" Toboe shook his head.

"Then…don't…ask!" Tsume managed to get out.

Toboe stood there for a moment and heard a voice calling to him. He wandered over to the boulder where Kia was, and found the bag. After a moment of fighting with the buckles, he pulled out the box.

"Hey guys, it's time to meet the new stone." He said as he went to the middle of the clearing with the box in his hands.

* * *

**Well that was entertaining! Kia was dreaming of Tsume with pups while he was dreaming of helping make them! Yea they better not sleep together anymore...'**

**However in the midst of it all, Kia reveals something awful...she can't have kids! No wonder it hurt so much having such a wonderful dream. Is this part of the price that Cheza spoke of or is there something else in Kia's past?**

**Either way, it's time to meet the second stone.**


	36. Chapter 36-The Stone, Sperare

**Here's a thought...If WR was like this story, would it be better than the original? Of course not! Cause then It wouldn't be my story it would be BONES' LOL**

**I about dance a jig when I get reviews for my story! It really encourages me to keep writing. **

**Alright lets get back in the swing of things and try to stop harassing poor Kia for a little bit.**

**(yes i know it was very cruel of me, for her to not be able to have kids...it will come into play later, trust me.)**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 36- The Stone, Sperare**

Kia climbed down from her perch on top of the boulder to join the rest of the pack in the center of the clearing. They sat down in a circle around the now open box. Two stones gleamed in the morning sunlight that filtered down through the leaves of the giant oak tree. One was the deep green emerald named Veritas and the other was a milky white moonstone called Sperare. Toboe sat closest to the box, ready relay the stone's coded message. Kia sat down beside him and nodded to him to start. Toboe spoke every word, proud of his job as speaker for the stones. As Toboe would state the Latin phrases, Kia would translate it for the pack.

"Great wolves, a hard day you have had. Sadly this is only the beginning. The dark creature runs wild, creating chaos and pain. He will not stop until this world is ruined. It is up to you wolves, chosen by the Great Spirit, to take part in the final battle. For only you have the combined power to save this world and bring about the true paradise that was meant for the wolves." Kia said, translating the lengthy statement.

Tsume back against a tree root and closed his eyes. Except for a couple of words, he was able to translate it himself. However, he kept quiet, not wanting to reveal too much of his past. He listened as Toboe continued, wondering how this new stone would help them. Kiba watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to the stones.

"We keystones may not be of much help physically, except in rare occurrences, but our knowledge is vast and our advice is sound. You may ask us any question at any time." Kia finished looking at Toboe with a smile. "So who wants to ask the first question?"

"I got a good one!" Hige said as he scratched the back of his head. "Where can we find some food?"

"HIGE!" the pack shouted at him before starting to laugh.

"_Lupus risus tuum invenies quam quid alii sentiant graviores consequat."_ Toboe stated after he had finished laughing.

"The wolf of laughter, you will find that your skills are more important than what others may think." Kia said, still smiling as she looked over to the cinnamon wolf.

"Well no one likes a sourpuss around and a lot of times, laughter can be great medicine." Hige said with a laugh. "But seriously, how are the stones able to talk? They're not alive or anything…Right?"

"I'm impressed…there is some intelligence in that damn head of yours." Tsume stated without opening his eyes. He smiled knowing Hige was glaring at him for the comment.

"And he's back…I wondered how long that nice streak was going to last." Kiba commented, shaking his head. Cheza giggled quietly as Tsume peeked an eye open, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed it, 'cause it won't be coming back around anytime soon." He grumbled before closing his eyes again. Kia shook her head and sighed.

"Yup he's back. Hige you do have a good question though; one even I don't fully understand." She said as she leaned back, putting her arms behind her to brace herself. Toboe started repeating the new phrase that the moonstone had told him while the others were busy.

"We are the voices of the wolves who have taken up this journey before you. Each of the keystones is really the spirit of a wolf that best represented one of the true characters of the wolves. We took up our place within the stone, to act as advisors to the next generation of wolves that would have to take up battle." Kia translated.

"If we win will they be set free?" Toboe asked her. "It seems awful to be encased in a stone forever, never knowing if we're going to win or not."

"Of course we're going to win, Runt!" Hige jumped in, confident in his statement.

"But still-…huh? _Libera nos paradisi liber te sineret" _Toboe cut himself to repeat the stone.

"They'll be set free and join us in paradise." Kia added.

"Oh please tell me at least one of them is a girl! I'd hate to get into a fight with Tsume over you, Kia." Hige said in a teasing manor, receiving a back handed slap from Tsume just above his ear. Kia bit the inside of lip.

"Well for all you know, you may not have to fight him…I may just…chose you for a mate instead…after all you're sooooo much nicer than Tsume." She said coyly. Kiba rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Cheza who smiled.

"Really!?" Hige questioned her excitedly before catching the look in her eye. He frowned and continued, "You're a prick tease, you know that?" Kia giggled in response.

"_Sunt tam mares et feminam lupi inter lapides"_ Toboe stated flatly, looking up at Kia again.

"There are some that are female, so don't lose hope." Kia nodded and looked over at the cinnamon wolf.

Hige's stomach rumbled loudly, as his eye widened. "Who the heck was that?" he asked looking around at the other wolves, who glared at him. "Oh I guess that was me, huh." He stated sheepishly. An equally loud rumble sounded off. "But it was Tsume that time!" The silver wolf instantly looked pissed because of Hige pointing out his hunger. Kia had to throw her hand over her mouth, to hold back her laughter.

"_Oi illa lupus, bonum est audire rides dispite infernum, te manet Glossarium_. Toboe said in between his own giggles. Kia was immediately silenced from the statement.

"Why does everyone have to point that out? I'm sick and tired of the pity party!" She growled looking at the stones before her. Tsume opened his eyes, '_What is this damn rock talking about? "Despite what hell that awaits her?"' _he thought to himself.

"_Illa lupum, ne irascaris. Pueri tui gratiam in te pugna pretium. Hoc autem credere eis discendis operam in tempore necessitatis circa"_ Toboe replied weakly, hoping he wasn't going to upset her again. Tsume translated the private conversation in his mind, trying to better understand the stone's earlier statement. _'She wolf, do not be angry. The gift of children will be your reward for all that you will do in this battle. But you have to learn to trust those around you to help you in times of need'._

"Hey here's a question for ya…How come you seem to understand the human's language perfectly fine yet you speak in Latin?" Kiba interjected when Kia did not translate the statement for the others.

"_Benigna vero est lingua Latina. Sermonis humani dicere possumus intelligere licet."_ Toboe said, clutching his own stomach to keep it from protesting.

"Well that's stupid." Kia commented before realizing that she didn't tell the others what it meant. "They can understand the human language but they can't speak it. Besides, Latin is the true language of the wolves."

"_Quandoque sufficit, ite, vos manducare."_ Toboe said, flinching as a rumble was heard from his stomach.

"Chow time!" Kia cheered as she reached for the box. "Hey why don't you and Hige go into town and see if you can get some food from there?" She said to the pup as he stood to his feet.

As she closed up the box, she looked at images to see if the boys would be safe on their endeavor. She smiled at what she saw, _Hige and Toboe both picking out something for the flower maiden. Sadly both gifts were rejected when presented to her. _Not wanting the boys to be disappointed she ran through several what-if scenarios and found what Cheza would appreciate more instead. The two younger wolves started to leave when she raced to catch up to them.

"Hey, get the pink ones." She stated to them as they looked at her, utterly confused. "You'll see, later. Trust me on this." She winked at them and walked back to what remained of the pack.

Kiba and Cheza had asked to look at the stones and handle them for a little bit. With Kia's permission they retrieved the box. The she-wolf retreated to the top of the boulder to sunbath and rest some more. She was still fairly sore from the previous day's activities. Cheza smiled and laughed as she held the emerald in her delicate hands. Kiba was busy tracing the scroll work on the moonstone.

"This one can hear them when this one holds the stone in this one's hand." She said in a sing-song tone.

"Can you understand the language? Or do you need me to translate." Kia called over to them.

"No, this one can understand them just fine."

"And you didn't say anything earlier about it? You could have saved the runt the trouble of having to repeat those damn things." Tsume commented, shifting his position a bit.

"This one could tell that Toboe enjoys speaking for the stones. This one did not want to take away what makes him happy." She replied sweetly.

"Tsume if Toboe enjoys what he does, then let him be. Although it would be best to let him know in case he wants a break." Kiba added.

Tsume rolled his shoulders and went back to dozing. Kia herself had already fallen asleep, warmed by the sun's rays that coated the boulder that she laid upon.

* * *

**When I wrote this chapter, I aimed to fill a problem I had slight writers block with...the stone's ablility to speak!**

**That and we had to get Tsume back into character a little LOL. Little cute moments are priceless, but he's more fun when he's his normal jerk self. LOL**

**Let's see where our adventure leads us from here.**


	37. Chapter 37- What Did You Say?

**Warning: This is fan fiction...deal with it!**

**It's late, I'm tired, But I pushed past my writer's block and managed to get this chapter X) hehehe!**

**You be the judge and tell me if it's any good or not. I wanted to do a few POV's...as a result we've got Hige and Kia!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 37- What Did You Say?**

**Part one**

**POV: Hige**

_I just don't get it. On minute I think I understand the girl and the next she pops off with something completely random that nobody gets until later. I mean seriously! Who the heck runs up to a guy and says 'get the pink ones'? _I think to myself. I sent Toboe off in his own direction a while ago to check another section of this dump heap town to try and get some food.

"So what exactly are we targeting again?" I hear someone ahead of me say. I duck behind a corner. The smell of gunpowder and sweat came from the soldiers as they rounded the corner to the street I was on.

"That lady says it's supposed to be more vital to Lord Maddox than air. I can't imagine what though." The first soldier continued, a fairly young punk probably new to the outfit.

"It's a young girl. I wasn't given any more information than that." A second soldier stated a good hefty fella too.

"What does a young girl have to do with our job? Seriously, I thought we were supposed to be hunting wolves down." The young punk replied. My ears stayed in tuned to the conversation as they passed by my hiding spot. A third willowy fellow followed behind them and started talking.

"It's the flower maiden from the old stories. Lord Maddox found her a couple years ago by accident. The wolves are draw to the maiden, which is why there were so many of them that showed up in Freeze City." Willowy claimed as he readjusted his hold on his gun. I decided this was a conversation that I needed to keep up with and carefully trailed behind, keeping with earshot.

"Oh so if we find the maiden we find the wolves…that makes some sense." Punk mulled for a minute. I could tell he was thinking of something.

"Then what doesn't?" Hefty questioned him, giving him a bit of a hard shove.

"Why are we hunting the wolves? I mean before we use to just round them up, but now we're supposed to just kill them on sight." Punk stated, fully confused. I myself wondered why in the past we were being hunted down, but never found the reason why.

"Heh, I think Sarg still holds a grudge over what happened to his family, before he became an officer." Willowy reasoned.

"The orders were to capture them any wolves found with the maiden and kill any that resist. " Hefty started. "And private… you better not go blabbering about the Sarg's private life like that again."

Well it was time for me to cut out. The others will be interested to hear about this. As I made my way to the market, I passed several vendors. I had swiped a good bit of food before something caught my eye. There was a guy selling all kinds of shoes and stuff. Normally, this wouldn't really get my attention. '_Cheza really doesn't have any shoes and we do have a ways to go,' _I thought to myself_. _I was about to snag a pair of brown hiking boots when I spotted them; a pair of light pink slip on boots. I could almost hear Kia telling me to get them again as I brushed by the stand and caught them up in passing, slipping unnoticed back into the crowd.

_'How in the hell does she do that!?'_ I about screamed the question to myself. When I think about it, she's always doing things like that. Back in the lab, she pulled Kiba and me out of the way of the soldiers, saving our necks. I swear the security code incident went into the same category! I heard her shout out directions to Kiba run when they were fighting that stupid military destroyer back in the gorge. She never once looked back to even see where that thing was aiming. I take that back she looked at one missile for him, but she could have been faking it…right? Hell, her helping Cheza by avoiding the soldier yesterday was an amazing stunt all on its own! I couldn't smell them as fast as she was picking them up and detouring us. Then incident this morning! Seriously how the hell was she doing this? No sooner had I decided that I would confront Kia about it when I got back, I found Toboe again. He had a couple loaves of bread and something pink draped over his arm.

"What the heck is that?" I teased him.

"I thought maybe it could help Cheza stay warm with the approaching winter." He replied, blushing. Geez the kid had it bad for her.

"Geez man, don't go pampering her or anything." I continued.

"Well you're one to talk! What's with the pink boots?" he retaliated. Give the runt credit; he's quick when he wants to be.

"I just thought she might like something to protect her delicate feet on the trail."

"Ah-huh" was all he said. We were both quiet for a moment, feeling a little awkward.

"It's like she knew we wanted to get her something before we even knew..." Toboe's voice trailed off. He didn't have to name names; I was thinking of the same thing anyways.

"Well I'm gunna ask her about it." I said as I started off for the edge of town.

"Maybe it was a coincidence…" his voice was a little weak, like was more lost in thought and speaking aloud.

"No, she's done this to many times before. I think there's something she's not telling us and I'm gunna find out what." I stated bluntly and lead the way back to the pack.

...

...

**Part 2 **

**POV Kia**

Uhg! I seriously felt stupid for slipping up so many times yesterday, and then the embarrassing fiasco this morning only added to it. I sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. I knew I was gunna have to tell the guys eventually about my abilities, but I didn't want to tell them so soon.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip into the haze where I could see future images. _Hige and Toboe were finally making their way back and would be here in another ten minutes. _Just as I was about to slip out of the haze I saw something else. _A young woman was following the beeping's of a machine right to where we were! In a different direction, a huge troop of soldier was closing in on our location. _The woman wasn't of much concern for me, she just wanted to see Cheza; fairly harmless. It was the soldiers that bothered me. We had maybe an hour before all hell would break loose.

I ran my hand over my face as I came out of the haze. Opening my eyes, I stared up through the oak leaves of the branches above me to the sky. A light breeze blew a mixture of scents to me. The lunar jasmine flowers of Cheza, the spicy cedars of Kiba. I breathed deep; there was that musky pine tree scent that for some reason, kept trying to wake something inside of me. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to breathe that scent in. I knew it reminded me of Beowulf, but it wasn't just that anymore. It was the darkly tanned, well-muscled, hunk of a wolf that went with it.

I shook my head viciously, angry at myself for thinking like that. Closing my eyes again, I thought about our fight yesterday. I was more than angry at him and rightly so. What I wasn't expecting was how it felt to have him against me both times that I was pinned. His body was as solid as a rock wall against me. His breath was hot and heavy against my skin and his voice raspy from trying to catch his breath. I don't understand what I felt at that point. A part of me was terrified from his power and strength and wanted him off of me. Another part…actually wanted him to stay put. I shouldn't have hurt him the way I did, but I sure as hell wasn't going to lose to his ass. I was doing just fine again, seeing him lying in agony on the ground until he had me pinned again. I was struck by a wave of emotions, many of which I don't think I have ever experienced like that before. His weight on my hips, towering over, pinning my wrists to the ground; I still don't know how to feel about it.

CRAP! I was doing it again! I could feel my skin heat up just from thinking about it, trying to wake something within me. What the hell was wrong with me? I've never felt this way, not even around Beowulf. Why the hell was this happening to me…especially because of Tsume!

"The boys are sure taking their sweet time getting back" Speak of the devil and he shall growl, I smiled to myself.

"They should be back soon." Kiba replied.

"They're on their way right now. Just give them a couple more minutes and then we need to head out 'cause we're gunna have some uninvited guests." I called out closing my eyes. I snapped them back open when I realized what I had just said. SHIT! Before I could even move to get away, Tsume had pounced onto me pinning me to the boulder with me sounding off a yelp. At first he just glared harshly at me, waiting for who knows what.

"You've been doing an awful lot of that lately and I want some answers." He growled at me. I struggled and tried to get away, even trying to get my feet up under him to push him off. I would have had better luck moving the boulder I was pinned to.

"Kiba a little help, please." I begged looking as best I could to the white wolf.

"You're gunna have to tell them sometime, Kia."

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?" Tsume growled viciously at him.

"It's not my place to tell you, it's hers. But yes, I've known since I first met her back in Freeze City." Kiba stated casually. Tsume looked back down at me, cocking one of those fine eyebrows up. CRAP! I was doing it again. What the hell was wrong with me being pinned down by him?

"Traitor." I grumbled under my breath.

"Better start talking." He barked the command at me. I sighed heavily; there was no way I was going to do this now with the soldiers coming. Besides I knew there was going to be a shit ton of questions that would delay us.

"I can't tell you right now."

"Why not?" he growled.

"Well for one, I don't want to have to repeat myself. For another, ya'll are gunna be asking so many damn questions, we'll get caught."

"Damn it all! You're doing it again!" I had to bit the inside of my lip to keep from giggling. I don't know why, but I always want to laugh when he gets that slightly contorted pissed look. _'It's kind of cute in a way…did I just think that?'_ I thought in disbelief. He looked away for bit, mulling over something, before looking back at me.

"You've got twenty-four hours. If you don't talk on your own in that time, I'll kick your ass till you do. Deal?" He stated softening his tone. I nodded my head; that was all the time I needed. Quick as a flash, he released me and jumped down, leaning back against the boulder. A few minutes later, Hige and Toboe entered the clearing.

* * *

**I'm almost to tired to write anything down here LOL**

**eh...eh...eh? How terrible did I do?**

**No writer's block for a while in the next chapter, I just have to write it down ^_^**


	38. Chapter 38-Dancing Questions

**TAKE THAT WRITER"S BLOCK! I can still kick ass!**

* * *

**If tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 38- Dancing Questions**

"Hey we've got food!" Hige cheered. Kia smiled and rolled over to her stomach, letting an arm hang down the boulder. Hige threw a lump of food over to Kiba, who caught it effortlessly and started eating.

"We sure did!" Toboe added and walked over to where Kia was, handing her one of the loaves he carried. Hige offered a piece of bred to Cheza. She refused with a sweet smile and a giggle. He shrugged his shoulders and ate the bread himself.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tsume cocked an eyebrow up, seeing the pink cloak draped over one of the pups shoulder.

"Oh yea…I got it for Cheza…I thought it might help to keep her warm." He said happily as he walked over to the maiden. Cheza sat still on a tree root and allowed Toboe to wrap the cloak around her and buttoned the front of it. With a smile she stood and twirled a couple times, allowing the cloak to fan out around her.

"Well these babies will be more helpful to her." Hige sarcastically stated as he set the boots down in front of her.

"Not you too." Tsume shook his head at the boys.

Hige gave him a sour look before watching Cheza slip into the boots. She started giggling and dancing around in her new boots. Toboe smiled and then looked up at Kia above him. Catching his wondering glance, she gave him a wink.

"I tell you later…promise" she whispered to him.

A calm enveloped Toboe as she spoke. '_It's strange; it should bother me that she has this way of knowing, but…if I'm honest with myself…I'm kind of glad she does.'_ He thought to himself and went back to watching the dancing moon child. Cheza continued to laugh and spin, cheering the wolves with the sound of her voice.

"She has to be around here somewhere…judging from these readings…I just-OH!" A woman mumbled to herself as she stumbled into the clearing. All of the men and Cheza were just as surprised to see the lady. The woman stood there gapping her mouth open, observing those that stood there before her. Kia sat up and looked in a different direction. 'S_he got here too fast! Did I lose track of time? SHIT! Where are the soldiers?"_ she thought to herself.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here with Cheza?" The woman demanded when she found her voice again. Her shoes crunched on the fallen leaves as she took a step forward.

"We could easily ask you the same question." Kiba stated calmly as he moved in front of the flower maiden.

"Kiba, it is alright. This one remembers her…from when she took care of this one while waiting for you to come." Cheza said happily as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheza who are these people." The woman asked her, carefully approaching the pack. Tsume could smell the fear coming off of the woman.

"Why don't you start by telling us who you are first?" Hige said gruffly, coming up beside Kiba to guard Cheza.

"I'm Cher Lebouski; Scientist and Cheza's care taker. I've been in charge of caring for Cheza for the last couple years. And you are?" Cher stated in a matter of fact way. Tsume rolled his eyes slightly and looked up at Kia. When he didn't see her peaking over the edge, he narrowed his vision before returning it to the human.

"Cheza…is what she says true?" Kiba asked her in a low tone.

"It is true…You can trust her Kiba…She just wants to make sure this one is alright." Cheza nodded her head. He sighed and stepped towards Cher.

"I am Kiba...This is Hige…Toboe in the red shirt…Tsume…and Kia up on the rock." He pointed out each member of his pack. Kia hardly noticed her name being mentioned and gave a disgruntled wave in their general direction.

"I see…Well Kiba, thank you for taking care of Cheza in my absence…but it's time for us to go." Cher stated as she went to move around him towards Cheza. Kiba put out his arm and blocked her path.

"Cheza is staying with us." He said sternly. Cher looked from him to Cheza in wonder. The maiden smiled and nodded her head, as if to confirm what was on the woman's mind. After a moment Cher gasped and stepped back.

"You're…You're wolves!" She exclaimed as Kiba lowered his arm. "Then…Then…you must be…the ones looking…looking for paradise."

"Then you should know that Cheza isn't going anywhere." Kiba said, a slight growl in his tone.

"Does she even want to go with you?" Cher stated, equaling his tone. Kiba looked back at the moon child, waiting for an answer.

"This one would like to go…If it is alright with everyone." She answered, hope dusted in her words.

"Cheza you have to come with us…I wouldn't want it any other way." Kiba offered her a smile in return.

"Hige?" she turned to the brown wolf beside her.

"Hey the more the merrier, right?" He grinned to her.

"Toboe?" The pup gave her a smile so large he had to close his eyes, nodding his head the whole time.

"Tsume?" The elusive wolf sighed heavily.

"So long as it gets us to where we're going, I can put up with you." He grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Kia?" The she-wolf didn't say anything at first, still lost in thought.

"Whether I say yea or nay, won't really matter. The others want you to come and we need you too. Besides, my fate was sealed just from having met you…I'm not the kind of person to back out of something…no matter how bad things get…" Kia stated flatly, never once looking at the others. Finally she turned and gave Cheza a slight, sad smile. "I'd love to have you by our side, Cheza."

Cher looked at each of the wolves in turn, watching Kia turn to look off into the distance. With a sigh she scuffed the toe of her shoe into the ground.

"Maddox won't let her go so easily. Neither will the other Warlord's when they find out that she's loose. They want to try and claim Heaven's gates for themselves. Lord Yevette even has two of the keystones. It's an impossible mission! So why do you still do it?" Cher shook her head, before looking at Kiba.

"Because only we wolves are allowed to carry out this mission." He said sternly.

"Guys, we have to go." Kia said as she stood to her feet. She nimbly jumped down in between Toboe and Tsume and picked up her bag. She knew from the weight of it, the box was still inside. Hige turned and sniffed the passing breeze, recoiling from the stench.

"Party times over, we've got soldiers closing in on us." He confirmed.

"Okay seriously Kia! How do you-" Toboe stated to her, placing his hands on his hips.

"Not now kid. This isn't the time or the place for it." Kia cut him off as she pulled the strap over the pup's head. Toboe looked a little surprised to see that she was leaving him in charge of carrying the precious stones. Kiba went back to Cheza and stood beside her.

"We can get away faster on four than two… let's move!" Kiba commanded and took off in his true form with Cheza right beside him.

The others guys followed suite, leaving the surprised Cher behind them to deal with the approaching soldiers. Kia was the only one who remained and walked up to the woman. Cher looked her up and down amazed that she was still there. Kia knew she only had a few more moments and she needed to deal with the problem soldiers any way.

"We'll take good care of her." Kia said gently to her. Cher smiled and cast her gaze down toward the ground.

"I always thought the wolves were still around. When she came into my life…I was glad. This world seems like it's giving up on living and it's only a matter of time before it all ends."

"If we wolves don't get to the gates in time…that may be what happens." Kia watched the woman for a moment more. "Listen…we need what help we can get…so if you could…get rid of that tracker thing…it would help us a lot."

Cher looked down into her hands at the machine and let it drop. It smashed on a rock and slowly died. When she looked up, Kia gave her a smile and nodded her head. She could hear the soldiers now, running through the underbrush of the trees. A dog started barking wildly as the breeze change direction.

"Get 'um Blue!" Kia heard a gruff man call out. Suddenly a large black she-dog leaped through the brush, charging at me. The she-wolf shifted her form quickly before the other humans could get into the clearing and started running, leading the dog, Blue away.

* * *

**Well that was interesting...and LOOK! BLUE'S BACK! :D I was getting mad at myself for not having her in here for a while.**

**Short and sweet. I hope to get a couple more chapters out today...maybe one with a little more "spice" in it (*hehehehe*)**


	39. Chapter 39-Running Games

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I got a second chapter up! I'm on a roll!'**

**How will Kia fair against the Brave Blue? Let's find out shall we?**

**Another POV from my tied-for-favorite-wolf Kia!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 39-Running Games**

**POV Kia**

_'Geez what the hell is with this chicka?' _I thought breathlessly to myself as I ran, glancing over my shoulder. The black dog Blue was hot on my heals. I was gunna have to be fast and cheat a little in order to get out of this one. I ran head long straight at a tree and jumped. I pushed off and flipped over top of Blue as she crashed into the tree, unable to stop. I panted and watched as she shook off the pain.

_You're pretty good I'll give you that_. I heard her say in her animalistic voice. There was something off about her scent that kept me standing close. She didn't smell quite like a dog, not entirely. There was an almost orchid smell mixed in.

"Well thanks, I guess." I stated and dodged her next lunge at me. She stopped just short of crashing into the second tree I had her lined up for.

"You're a pretty fast learner!" I commented. She whipped around and grazed my fur. I started running again.

_GET BACK HERE WOLF!_ I hear her snarl to me.

"Tell me something, would ya? Why would you hunt us?" I hollered back to her, dodging a bush in my path.

_Revenge for what you did to my family!_ I sat down on my hunches and slid to a stop. I watched as she flew over top of me. Apparently she was gunna try to pounce on me and I foiled it.

"You're family? What did we ever do to you?" She turned and stood growling at me with her hackles raised. She looked like she would be close to my age. I cocked my head to the side as I looked at her eyes. I can see why her name is Blue. She has the brightest cobalt blue eyes I have ever seen!

_It was wolves who attacked our village and destroyed EVERYTHING! They killed Ma and Russe!_ She bellowed at me.

"You must be mistaken! Wolves would NEVER hurt anybody unless they struck first." I attempted to reason with her, perplexed by her story.

_LYING BITCH! _She screamed and lunged at me again. Her fangs gleamed in the sunlight as I dove to the side, narrowly escaping her jaws.

"I would never lie! If a pack of wolves attack a village like that, they would be put to death!" I growled at her as I advanced in a standoff.

_I DON'T CARE! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!_

"I have only heard of two instances where packs have attacked and both times the packs were destroyed for their crimes. What was the name of your village" I tried to sooth her, I could see the tears building in the corners of her eyes.

_Kyrios…our home was in Kyrios._ She said in low whimper. Her fur settled down a little as her ears moved of her neck a bit.

"Ky-Ky-KYRIOS!?" I stammered. It was a village in my homeland. Beowulf and I use to always sneak off to go to the festivals there. She looked up at me as I started to tremble.

_You know of it?_

"My pack lives in one of the nearby valleys. Some of us pups would change our forms and go to the festivals that were held there. We did all that we could to HELP that village. Are you telling ME that the village was DESTROYED?" Disbelief over took me. If something destroyed the village…what happened to my pack?

_Then it's you're pack that should be held responsible for my family's DEATH!_ She growled, her fury returning to its full glory. I was still standing looking at the ground in disbelief, trying to wrap my mind around it. I looked up and watched as she lunged at me; I didn't move, I was stunned.

"AHHHRRRRGGGG!" I heard an iron voice bellow shaking me from my stupor. Blue was in midflight when out of NOWHERE a silver blur crashes into her side, knocking her away from me. She was slammed into a tree as a result and laid moaning in pain from the wind being knocked out of her. Tsume panted in front of me glaring at the dog. Snapping his head at me I could see his golden eye burning in fury as his temper flared.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!" He bellowed at me causing me to flinch.

"She could have KILLED you!" He continued as the rest of the pack rushed towards us with Cheza by Kiba's side.

"I'm sorry...I just…I didn't mean...I was...but then… DAMN IT ALL! I had it all under control until you showed up!" I snapped at him out of frustration. I was glad he showed up, but I wasn't about to take his shit. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Cheza approached the hurt dog.

"Cheza no!" Kiba leaped to her side in an instance.

"It is alright. She is one of us." She said calmly as she knelt before the dog. Blue looked up at her and whimpered. _What are you talking about?_

"Poor thing, you do not know what you really are do you? Do you not know you are a wolf?" she asked sweetly and petted Blue's head. The black dog pulled away appalled by the news.

Well I guess that explains her scent. I wanted to bring up Kyrios again when a hail storm of images clouded my mind. Geez, it's really annoying when my ability to see things decides to have a mind of its own. It only happens when someone I care about was about to get hurt or was in immediate danger. _Images of soldiers following a well decorated officer. He was using a similar tracking device as the lady. _I looked at Blue and noticed the gray and black spiked collar. Must be some sort of tracking collar for times like this. _If we stayed, they would fire and kill us._

"Guys we have to go now!" I said and looked in the direction the soldiers were coming from.

With a nod, Kiba started rubbing his head against Cheza's shoulder encouraging her to move. Sadly she stood and followed him into the woods. Toboe chased after them quickly, the green bag bouncing awkwardly off his side. Hige looked at Blue and smiled brightly before being shoved into motion by the ever piss-poor-mood Tsume. The lone wolf started after the others and paused, glaring harshly back to me

I in turn walked up to the wounded Blue. She fought to stand to her feet and collapsed. She growled as I licked the top of her head for a moment. I couldn't help but pity her. She had lost almost everything she had ever known. Here she was hunting down her presumed murders to find one from a nearby pack, only to lose. Top it all off with finding out that you are a part of what you were hunting down for revenge. It was more than just wounded pride she was suffering from.

"Your human will be here in a few minutes to give you the medical attention you need." I said calmly to her. "I am sorry for your loss, and can sympathize with your need for revenge. I have a feeling we'll meet again someday." With that I turned and left, passing Tsume in the process.

We walked together in silence following the pack ahead of us. I was lost in thought. Kyrios; I still couldn't believe that it was really gone. I still couldn't wrap my head round it. If it was gone, then what about my pack? Were they okay, or did something happen to them too? Tsume bumped my shoulder enough to throw off my pace. I looked at him waiting for him to give me an answer as to what his problem was this time.

"Start talking" He grumbled, drawing a smirk from me. I can't help it, it's the smart ass in me I swear.

"Betty Botter bought some butter but she said the butter's bitter. 'If I put it in my batter-"

"Alright ya smart ass!" He growled at me.

"What? You said start talking so I did, I started talking. Now you don't wan-"

"Geez you can be a right fucking pain in the ass! You know that?"

"Well somebody has to keep up with you." I said offering up my sweetest smile possible. All I get is his indifferent scowl.

"Why the hell did you sit there like a damn idiot?" He clarified after a moment. I cast my gaze away from him.

"She mentioned something that…She just caught me off guard is all."

"Liar." He grumbles receiving a low growl from me.

"She said that a town called Kyrios was destroyed…My birth pack liv-" I cut myself when I realize Tsume isn't beside me anymore. I glance back to see a curious sight a few paws behind me. He was looking at the ground with horror on his face and his breath was racing slightly. His brilliant golden eyes shifting back and forth…CRAP there I go again!

"What's wrong?" I asked him, snapping him out of his daze. How this wolf can change his emotions so fast is beyond me.

"Nothing, let's go…before we get left behind." He snarls at me and trots after the others. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he knew something and was hiding it. I thought back on what I had said. Nothing seemed out of place. All I said was that Kyrios…wait…was that it? Did he know something about what Blue had been talking about?

"Tsume! Wait up a minute!"

"Drop it She-wolf!" He snapped at me. I guess it was pretty obvious that I was gunna ask him about it. There was that pained look in his eyes before he masked it with anger. He might be good and hiding his body language and emotions on his face; but if you looked carefully you could read it in his eyes. If he gave you long enough that was. I sighed and dropped the subject. A while later we found ourselves hiding in an old worn down school bus in a junk yard.

* * *

**Well that was an interesting turn in events. Kia grew up near Kyrios, but why would the information about the twon's destruction effect Tsume? More twists and turns people!**

**I'm trying like crazy to get to my first good scene! Another chapter (or two :/) and I'll be there and happy!**

**Reviews people!**


	40. Chapter 40- Junkyard Blues

**Slightly boring chapter so bare with me on this one, but it kind of sets the stage for the next chapter so it's necessary. **

**WR belongs to BONES and Kia belongs to me.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 40- Junkyard Blues**

**...**

**Part 1**

**...**

Kia retreated to the back of the bus and flopped down on an old bench seat. Dust flew off the dry, cracked leather. The others filed in after her, with Toboe bouncing around peeking out every window. Cheza sat down on the bench next to Kia, still somewhat sad about Blue.

"She'll be alright." Kia whispered to her and squeezed one of her hands gently. The moon child smiled, her spirits being lifted by the she-wolf's words.

"So Maddox's men are looking for us. We've got Cheza and the stone…there's no point in staying here anymore." Hige concluded. While Kia had been busy with Blue, Hige had been busy telling the others what he had learned from the soldiers.

"Frankly I agree. We need to find a way out of here." Kiba nodded as he mulled over what Hige had told him.

"So let's go find a way out." Tsume stated as he leaned against the rusted metal door frame with his hands in his pockets. Kiba glanced at the girls and the pup.

"Toboe…would you mind watching out for the girls while we're gone?" He asked the eager red wolf. Kia looked up at him for a brief moment before dramatically rolling her eyes and flopped her head against the back of the seat.

"Yes Sir!" Toboe bounced in front of Kiba.

"Good…Hige you take the west side of the city, Tsume the north if you would, I'll take the east. The soldiers are in the southern end so we'll avoid trying to go out that way." Kiba instructed, ignoring the hooded glare from Tsume.

Tsume was the first to leave in search of an escape route. He was glad for a moment away from the pack. He needed to process his emotions from earlier. Fear, worry, and panic had ripped through him when he saw the black dog lunge at Kia. It was quickly washed away with anger when he looked at her surprised face. How could she just stand there like a complete idiot? Pain and fear had gripped him when she said the name of the town, Kyrios.

He closed his eyes briefly; Kyrios. He had hoped he'd never have to hear of that place again. He was there when it was destroyed. It was a part of his long hellish night that led to his fall from the warrior park; a part of his sin. He ran a hand over his face slowly as he walked. _'One of these days it's just gunna have to come out…and then I'll lose her forever when she finds out what I've done.'_ He thought to himself. His chest pained him where the massive 'X' shaped scar was formed. Anytime the memories for that night were brought up, it would hurt as though he was reliving it again.

An hour later he found himself at the edge of town where a cliff was at, a drop off as a result of the mountain that was to his back. There was a cemetery below him and a forest beyond that. He sniffed the air. There was something eerie about those woods that raised the hair on the back of his neck. He scoffed for a second and made his way to a market place. With a slight grin, he pick-pocketed a passing man. Opening his new prize he had snagged, he pulled out a few bills, shoving them into his jacket pocket and dropped the wallet on the ground. He made his way over to a vendor selling meats.

"How much on the barbeque?" He gruffly stated eyeing the pile of pulled pork.

"Ten patrons a hit." A burly man replied as he rolled a rack of ribs on a grill. Tsume felt his mouth water at the sight of it.

"Can you give me a few pork sandwiches and a couple racks there?" He asked trying to state his sudden hunger.

"Sure can, how many you want?"

"Give me say…ten pork and five ribs" he said as he reached for the money in his pocket.

"Got quite a party huh?" The man asked as he started to make the sandwiches and put them into a box. Tsume didn't answer, but counted out the bills.

"I'm new around here…you mind telling me about them woods out by the cemetery? I was just out there and I got this weird feeling about them" He stated casually, trying to glean some information.

"Well if you're smart you won't go in there. Mechanics go haywire in there and you'll get lost in a matter of minutes. Besides that, a lot of the locals think it's haunted." The man replied gruffly as he put the ribs in a second box. Tsume handed him the money and grinned.

"That would explain the weird vibes I got from there. I'll tell the guys our camping trip there just ain't happening."

"If you're camping, I would suggest the ruins of the old Darcia house." He stated as he handed Tsume a bag with the boxes of food inside.

"Thanks for the tip." Tsume stated and wandered off, shoving his free hand in her pocket.

**...**

**Part 2**

**...**

Kia sighed as she laid down on the old bench seat, her head facing the isle. Cheza had taken up residence on the floor under a hole in the roof. Kia looked at the maiden kneelt down before her, with her head tilted toward the sky._ 'Has it really been a month since I had last seen her back in Freeze City?'_ Kia thought to herself. She smiled at the ever talkative Toboe.

"It was so cool to hear the first stone and then to find out that I was meant to go on this quest…it was amazing." He said breathlessly, telling her his adventures.

"Geez Tob, don't go yakking her ear off." Kia complained as she rolled onto her back. He was quiet for a moment before turning to her.

"Hey Kia…""

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly unsure if he should even bring up the subject. _'Here it comes.' _She thought to herself.

"Shoot."

"This morning…you told Hige and I to get the pink ones…I didn't have a clue what you meant…but then…when I saw the coats hanging on the rack…I was…I was going to get the brown furry one…when...when I saw the pink one…I…I was wondering…how did you know?" Toboe looked at her, waiting hopefully for an answer.

"Look, Like I told Tsume earlier…I don't want to repeat myself…I promised that I would tell you later." She titled her head back to look at the pup. "And I always keep my promise…I will tell you all later when we're out of this city and safe…okay?" She smiled at him. Toboe sighed heavily.

"Okay…it's just that…waiting is so hard to do!" he blurted out final to her causing her to laugh.

"Oh trust me! I know the feeling…tell you what…why don't we make a game out of it?" She offered to him.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Simple, um…hmm…okay…maybe not so simple…hmm" She thought out loud, rubbing her lips with a finger.

"I could guess!" he suggested.

"Fine but only one guess…each hour." She said finally. Toboe thought long and hard for a good guess.

"Is it because…you're girl?" He said teasingly Kia busted out laughing and almost fell off the seat.

"Not even CLOSE!" She when she caught her breath. Toboe sarcastically snapped his fingers and giggled. "I guess you'll have to think harder to get the right answer. Guess again in an hour my friend. I'm gunna take a nap till then."

"Okay Kia, I'll keep watch." He said and watched her turn so that she lay with her head close to the wall and her feet hanging in the isle.

* * *

**Like I said...slightly boring.**

**I'm determined! I will have the next chapter up tonight! Making a total of four chapters up in one day, NEW RECORD! ^_^ Take that writer's block!**

**I am SOOOOOOOOO Glad everyone is enjoying this story. To be honest, I was afraid it would be a complete flop!**

**Thank you readers for proving otherwise to me. (*BIG HUG*)**


	41. Chapter 41-Is It Getting Hot In Here?

**YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!**

**I stayed up til 4am working on this chapter...But because I wanted it to me REEAAALYYYY good, I waited until I had a few hours of sleep before editing it.**

**Let's crank up the heat some...shall we? hehehehe**

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**HAD TO CHANGE RATINGS DUE TO IT!**

**IF YOU CAN"T HANDLE THE HEAT...WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SKIP THIS ONE!**

**Two parts in this chapter and they are both POV's. Yes I know I'm slipping back into those things again, but come on! who doesn't want to know what the characters are feeling and thinking?**

**i would suggest listening to some Muse when you read this lol, i know i did**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 41-Is it Getting Hot in Here?**

**Part 1**

**POV Tsume**

I managed to work out my emotions while I was away from the pack. I needed the time away, especially from her! Damn it all…I was getting caught up in shit I shouldn't be doing. I should have let her fall into the rose bush last night. Or at the very least, caught her and set her down some place away from me. I sighed; I could still smell her honeysuckle-ginger scent on my jacket. I closed my eyes for a moment while I walked. Her skin was softer and more toned than when she was a gangly teenager. I could still feel those subtle curves against me. Damn what I wouldn't give to feel her closer to me. Her loose curls were so damn soft; they could have been mistaken for a cloud. Man I just wanted to do so many things with her…to touch her…feel her… mate with her…make her mine.

Anger fills me and rebukes the way I'm thinking about her. I hold onto it as best I can, needing to distract myself. It works, but only for a couple more blocks, when her scent creeps its way back into my mind. I grin, despite myself, as a thought occurs to me. I know I'm not going to leave her again…and for all I care, she'll never find out the truth. So why not? Why not let her fall for me again? This new me, the man I have become. Hell, I knew damn good and well already, I sure as fuck was falling hard for her again. The challenge would be getting her to forget the old me; Beowulf.

I look up to see I'm already back at the junkyard with the couple of boxes of meat. Kiba and Hige weren't back yet, not that I really cared. Breakfast was interrupted by that human chick and I was still hungry. I sighed; I could smell the runt hiding behind an old car, waiting to pounce. His crisp apple scent was caught in the breeze, blowing past me.

"If you make me drop this food, you're a dead runt." I state casually as I approach the bus, walking past his hide out. I watched him out of the corner of my eye walk out from behind it, sulking.

"Awww how did you know I was there?" he grumbled to me.

"If you want to ambush someone you have to learn to pay attention to the wind." I comment, picking up a fairly thick stick in passing. I threw it to him, amused when he fumbles with it. "Show me what you've got."

Toboe shifted almost immediately into his true form. The red in his fur seemed darker in the bright sunlight. He took the stick and chomped down as hard as he could. I shook my head seeing it was only half way broken. I tossed a similar stick to him.

"Again, this time concentrate your strength into your bite." I growl at him. This time he gets a little farther. I leave him to practice some more and step inside the bus.

"Tsume! This one is glad to see you." Damn that flower chick's scent. It was almost over powering, but at least it was a decent smell. I lift my chin, acknowledging her. I still didn't know what to make of her, but I could at least put up with her. I set the bag with the boxed food down on a seat in the front. Opening one up, I pull two sandwiches out. I hold one up to Cheza. She smiles, stirring something inside me, and shakes her head no.

"Suite yourself." I casually comment and step out the door again. All I have to do is stand there and the little runt comes running up. Without a word, I give him the sandwich and shove my hand in my pocket. I hadn't seen Kia yet and I was starting to worry that she had gone off on her own.

"She's inside asleep in the back" Toboe claims in between bites.

I raise an eyebrow at him, curious as to how he managed to guess what I was thinking. I turn without thanking him and go back inside. Sure enough, Kia's out cold on the back bench. I look at the sandwich in my hand and then back at her. I couldn't help but think about earlier. She has been saying and doing a lot of strange crap. Making her the deal that she'd only get twenty-four hours to spill on her own terms, was a bad idea. I've never been a very patient wolf and I wanted answers now.

"Time to start talking, she-wolf" I mumble to myself and sit down on the edge of the bench as Cheza goes outside to be with the runt.

**...**

**Part 2**

**POV Kia**

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**HAD TO CHANGE RATINGS DUE TO IT!**

**IF YOU CAN"T HANDLE THE HEAT...WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SKIP THIS ONE!**

**...**

I could smell the barbecued meat being wafted under my nose. My stomach rumbled from the lack of food and the delicious smell. I opened my eyes to see the pulled pork sandwich being waved in front of me. I reached up to take it out of the dark tan hand that held it only to watch it be pulled away. Tsume sat on the edge of the seat I was on and had my legs somewhat pinned. I sat up, making sure that I was awake enough to talk straight time. I didn't want a repeat of this morning.

"Tease much?" I said sarcastically as Tsume slowly smirked. I had to fight against a sudden cold shiver in reaction. Geez there is something wrong with me, I just know it! It's like something inside of me is trying to wake up around him.

"If you want it... start talking." He stated and went to take a bite. I quickly reached for the sandwich, causing him to pull it away just over his shoulder.

"My time aint up yet, ya jerk. Now hand it over!" I grumbled as I pulled my legs up under me into a kneeling position. He took the opportunity to sit farther back on the old bench seat.

"Just for that I think I will eat it." And he took an awfully big bite out of the corner.

"Mmmm….Thif is rweawy gowd...mnn...you should try it sometime." He said through the mouthful of pork. I couldn't help but glare at the ass of a man in front of me. He laid his arm on the back of the bench, making sure that the sandwich was in his other hand, opposite of me.

"I take that back... You're not a jerk... You're an ASS! GIVE IT HERE!" I growled and reached for the sandwich again.

Tsume stretched his arm out as far away as possible. If I wanted it, I was gunna wind up working for it. He smirked again as I leaned over his lap still trying to get lunch away from him. I really wasn't paying attention to my hand as it grazed the inside of leg when I went to support myself. As far as I was concern I brushed him by accident reaching for the seat in between his legs. He froze and his muscles tensed for a moment, long enough for me to get closer to touching the sandwich. Quickly he pulled the sandwich above his head completely out of reach of my free hand.

"Aww come on man! Give me the stupid sandwich." I growled.

"When you start talking."

"I'm talking right now you jerk!" There was only one position I could get into in order to have a shot at getting the food away from him no matter where it moved. I cringed, not really wanting too.

"You know what I mean she-wolf!" He growled at me as he continued to evade my grasp.

"You know…That's becoming about as irritating as you calling me pathetic." I grumbled as I started to sit up. I wasn't exactly happy about the idea, but I had no other choice. As I sat back into my previous kneeling position, I removed my hand from where it had been supporting me. Whoops! My hand grazed his leg again. I saw his jaw tighten slightly. I looked at where my hand was and blushed. There was only a hairs breath between where my hand had been and his…his…manhood.

"Opps" I said quietly and sweetly. I watched his golden eyes flicker with something for a brief second as his jaw tightened further. Oh this was interesting! Might as well take advantage of the situation while the cards are in my favor.

I placed my hand that grazed him on his laid out arm, for support of course. I slowly swung my knee over his lap, grazing the tops of his legs near his waist, straddling him. I have to give it to him; he was really good at hiding his emotions behind that blank stare. His only slip up was his eyes were a little too focused on my face. I smirked, sitting in this position left my breast at perfect eye level for any normal man.

"You're still not going to get it tell you talk." He said stubbornly, unmoved by my position. Damn! Even Hige would have caved if I did this to him.

"Watch me!" I say coyly.

I run my free hand slowly up his arm toward the sandwich. The muscles tighten under his leather jacket. I lean against him as his arm goes farther back. Damn it! Why does he have to be so…so…strong! I feel the way his chest muscle's flex under his jacket as he moves his other arm; switching the sandwich to his other hand.

"Would you…knock it…OFF!" I growl at him as I fall hard against him.

How he can manage getting his arm that far back over the seat is beyond me. The man has an iron will, I swear! The way I was stuck moving against him, we might as well just take our damn clothes off right here. He still won't cave! That or he's enjoying this and I can't tell which. I have to lean hard against him to get closer to the damn sandwich, which is almost a vendetta now. HAHA! I start to sit up higher on my knees, putting me in easy reach. Before I can even move up a few inches, he has the gawl to grab the back hem of my jeans and pull me back down into his lap!

I gasp in surprise of his strength right in his ear as I land heavily back into his strong lap. Suddenly his whole body's ridged and his breathing hitches so hard, I thought I might have hurt him. But there was something about that sound that starts to burn something deep inside of me. I turn my head to look at him briefly and see is face is really only inches from mine. Even though his expression is blank, his breathing hitches slightly when a lock of my hair falls, brushing his tanned face. His golden eyes flicker and dance as though they were on fire in the sunlight. I could feel Tsume watching me as I leaned back a little, frozen in his sight; his dizzying scent, paralyzing me.

I don't know what it was that came over me! It was as though the world had disappeared, leaving just the two of us behind. I couldn't understand the strange things that were suddenly happening to my body. Something is awakening, deep inside of me. My breathing quivers a bit and my gaze lost in his, making his eyes dance all the more. What the hell is wrong with me! My skin is on fire and I can feel my stomach start to do hundreds of flips and knots. I start to panic when he lifts his head closer to mine! I can't move! I don't want to move. There's a heat growing inside of me where I sat on his lap. All of my confidence I had moments ago is now shattered! What is he doing? What am I doing!? I can feel myself move in closer to his slow advance. His lips hover for a brief moment so close to mine, I can almost feel him! Finally I manage to regain control of my own body and pull back away from him slightly, stopping his advance.

"Kia…" He whispers breathlessly to me. Shivers go up my spine, damn it all! What the hell was up with his voice? It wasn't this…this…this raw… a moment ago. I can feel my insides turn to jelly and the mysterious heat start to burn hotter. Why did his voice have such an effect on me?

"Hey Tsume!" Toboe said as he came into the bus and down the aisle towards us. Saved by the kid! Tsume leaned back away from me, breaking the spell I was under.

"Is there any more of that...what are you doing?" the pup said when he got to our bench.

"Playing a game of keep away." Tsume replied coyly looking at me. That slow cocky grin of his sent shivers down my spine again. DAMN HIM! He did that on purpose.

"Speaking of which…" I growled in frustration. Quick as a whip, I snag the pork sandwich out of Tsume's loose hand and stand up. His other hand slips off my jeans…sliding right down my ass firmly before landing on his lap. He just felt me up? in front of Toboe no less! Oh it is on now! I may not understand what he did to me, but I DAMN sure knew work a man and tempt him when I wanted too. I shove a corner of the sandwich into my mouth.

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy…I was wondering if I could have another sandwich if there were any more left." Toboe said slowly looking between us two wolves, sensing he had just interrupted something. Tsume apparently needed to relax a bit and laid his arms on the back of the bench in his cocky manor. Oh you are so toast buddy!

"One and save the rest." Tsume said curtly, never looking away from me. I took another bite while listening for Toboe to exit the bus. The atmosphere may have died down significantly, but it was still there. Crap! Some of the sauce drizzled down the length of my arm. Not really thinking about it, I start to lick it off the back of my arm.

"You win" He said breathlessly, almost choking on the words.

"Hmm?" I asked, still licking the remaining sauce off my arm.

"You win…Satisfied?" He growled the words to me.

Why do I feel the need to irritate him some more when he does that? Oh yes, payback for all the shit he's done to me the last two days! I give him a slow smirk and let my eyes shimmer a little as I tilt my head enough so he can see the tip of my tongue drag the remaining sauce off my arm. With a deliberate slowness, I take my fourth finger on my free hand a gently wipe away the moisture under my bottom lip. His expression hardened significantly as his eyes lock onto my hand as I put the very tip of my finger into my mouth, sucking on it a little. Tsume gripped the bench so hard that the leather cracked in several place. I let my eyes coyly wander over his built figure down to his jeans. I had to work SOOO damn hard to not to laugh at the newly formed bulge from his erection. Damn I'm good! Pushing my limits I place my hand on his arm and lean in close to his ear.

"Not…even...the slightest bit..." I whispered to him. It's so easy to roughen my voice into what seemed like straight sex, it scares me sometimes. It works the way I planned. Tsume panted so damn hard, a lock of my hair blew out of the way. I slowly pull away to see complete and total frustration on his face. What can I say, I win! I walk out into the aisle and don't look back; sauntering slowly to the door of the bus.

"Bitch!" I hear him growl, killing the atmosphere I had left him with. I fall apart laughing at my first victory as I step outside to finish what remained of my well-earned sandwich.

* * *

**How's that for revenge Aniwolfgirl? LOL**

**Like i said, i couldn't wait to write this one and I wanted it to be really good! So how did i do for my first hot scene?**


	42. Chapter 42-Ready to Run

**WHEW What a roll I**'**m on! **

**As we all know WR belongs to BONES and Kia belongs to me.**

**...**

**Converstaion between me and my sis XtreamDreamZ**

**Me: Hey what was the last chapter you read that I posted?**

**sis: thirteen why?**

**me: O-O... no reason**

**(*sis looks up story*)**

**sis: FORTY-ONE FUCKING CHAPTERS!? What are you rewriting Moby Dick? NOBODY WANTS TO READ THAT MANY CHAPTERS!**

**Me: O_o I'm having fun...Quit picking on me'**

**sis: you have no life do you?**

**Me: Yes I do! I'm in college, I have a kid, I-**

**Sis: Forty-one chapters says otherwise!**

**Me: XD**

**Well played sis, well played.**

**...**

**Afte moment in the bus...which was cruelly interrupted by Toboe...It's time for the pack to bust out of the city and get a move on.**

**Wonder where their adventure will lead them this time.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 42-Ready to Run**

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Toboe begged Kia. He had already made his second guess and failed.

"You already know the answer if you think about it. I pretty much told ya'll already." She stated calmly leaning back against the outside of the bus. She was still in a good mood, from leaving Tsume in a predicament over the sandwich earlier. '_Serves him right_' she thought to herself.

"Can you tell me when you told us?" The pup continued pestering her.

"It was a while back now." She claimed, watching the flower maiden kneel down to smell a random flower growing in the junkyard.

"That's not helpful at all!" Toboe exclaimed stamping his foot in frustration. Kia smirked as she gave the pup a sideway glance.

"You're fucking kidding me! You're gunna tell the damn pup before you tell me what's up?" Tsume bellowed as he suddenly appeared leaning out a window near her.

"He's guessing that's different…but if you're gunna put it that way then YES" She snapped at him, trying not to laugh at his darkened glare. He grumbled some more intangible words before slipping back inside. Kia placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Ahh this one is stuffed." Cheza stated satisfyingly.

"Stuffed?" Toboe asked her.

"How can you be stuffed? You haven't eaten once!" Kia complained with a perplexed look on her face. Cheza looked up at the sky, perplexing the she-wolf further.

"Oh I get it! It's cause she's part flower isn't it?" Toboe exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"Well that would make sense." Tsume said as he exited the bus. "So at least she can take care of herself then."

"Who can take care of themselves?" A voice called out to them.

"Hige! Kiba!" Toboe cheered and ran up to the new arrivals.

"Talking 'bout Cheza…Turns out she only needs some sunlight." Kia answered Hige's question.

"Makes sense to me." He shrugged. Kiba instructed everyone to go into the bus to discuss the nights' escape plan from the city.

**…...**

**...**

You ready for this kid?" Kia asked the pup as she checked that the bag was secure over his head for a third time. The sky had darkened into twilight and the stars were shining above them signaling for them to put their plan into motion.

"I'll be fine! Geez…you really do act like you should be my mom or something." He grumbled as he pushed her hands away from him with a joking smile. Kia fought to hide a wince as she returned his smile. Tsume's impatient stare softened a little at the comment, knowing it most likely pained her somewhat.

"I guess I kind of do huh?" She said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"One last guess?" Toboe begged. Kia looked at an image in her mind to see what his answer would be. She sighed heavily and leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'll just go ahead and tell you you're right…I am the far-seer the Great Spirit sent." Toboe's eyes widened in amazement. "You can talk to Kiba about it while I'm gone if you want. I can't answer questions until we're safe ok?" He nodded his head.

Tsume cleared his throat, signaling her to hurry up. "See ya soon alright?" and she followed after Tsume and Hige.

The three wolves slipped along the shadows, making their way to an encampment on the other side of the city. As they moved Kia fumbled with her hair, trying to keep it out of her face. She didn't want it in the way and distracting her when she needed to concentrate. She grumbled in frustration when her hair refused to stay behind her shoulders.

"Son of a-" She cursed under her breath, finally giving up.

"Waz up?" Hige asked her, looking of his shoulder.

"Stupid hair." She mumbled and pushed past him. Tsume looked at her and then to Hige. Without saying a word, he drew a guarded blade from a hidden sheath just under the back of his jacket. He swiftly grabbed one of the long strings on the boy's hoodie.

"Hey what are you-!" Hige started and watched in surprise as with a flick of the silver wolf's wrist, the string was severed and the knife returned to its hiding spot.

"Turn" Tsume demanded to Kia.

Unsure of his actions, she turned leaving her back to him. He held the string in his mouth while he gathered up the loose curls in his hands. He ran a hand through it, straightening it somewhat before tying the string tightly around it into a low riding pony tail. Kia gently ran her fingers over his handy work and turned to him shyly.

"Thanks." She mumbled blushing a little. Tsume didn't say anything. He just continued leading them to the encampment of soldiers.

**...**

**...**

"Any suggestions as to how we get this started?" Hige questioned his companions. They sat on a small ridge overlooking the soldiers' encampment. Vehicles raced around and patrols were spread out. Kia thought hard about the many possibilities they could use in order to distract the humans attention.

"Well we could just blow a couple cars up…keep it simple." She suggested.

"No…They need to think that we're here with Cheza…trying to get out." Tsume instructed as he slid down the steep ridge wall. Kia and Hige followed after him, causing a small rock slid as they went. As soon as they reached the bottom they went in separate directions. Hige snuck up on a group of four soldiers and waited for the right opportunity.

"What do you mean they're missing?" one stated into a phone. He nodded his head a couple times. Hige smiled and walked right up to him tapping him on the shoulder. When the soldier turned and saw Hige, he addressed the question.

"Who's missing?" He grinned. Another soldier cried out and turned to shoot at him. Hige jumped out of the way before throwing a punch into the shooters gut.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE AT BASE—" Kia jumped in and launched the man with an upper cut punch. She gave a round house kick to a second and moved out of Hige's way as he delivered a blow to the fourth man in the group.

"Nice work!" Hige commented as he moved to the next group.

"Nice announcement!" She hollered back taking out another soldier with a lethal stab of her lock back knife.

Tsume leaped down behind a gunman and broke his neck. Taking his knife out, he slit two more's throats. Hige sank his fangs into the necks of a few more soldiers as he made his way through the encampment. As the two wolves passed, they acknowledge each other and continued mauling and killing those in their wake.

Kia found herself surrounded by five soldiers and smirked to herself. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. '_Game time'_ she thought to herself as she slipped into the haze. She could see the battle before it even happened as images raced by. She kicked a leg out, dropping her to the ground and hooked her foot around the soldier's ankles; bringing him down to her level. Images continued to race and change in her mind as she made her next move. She twisted and donkey kicked a second. In the midst of the kick her hands pushed off the ground and back onto her feet, standing. She elbow punched the third, knocking him unconscious. Images flew faster and with a flick of her wrist, her knife buried itself in the chest of the fourth gunman in front of her. The fifth didn't even have time to react to the horror in front of him and received a blow knocking him to the ground. More images raced by as she used the toe of her boot to kick a rifle up into the air for her to catch. She spun and shot the first two that managed to find their feet again. Kia opened her eyes again and took a deep breath. She dropped the gun and went to retrieve her knife. _'Not a bad practice actually'_ she concluded and looked for her companions.

The entire encampment was in chaos. Soldiers didn't know which way to run and many were crying out in agony. She started running back to the ridge, when she caught sight of Hige. An image barreled its way painfully into her mind. _She couldn't see the sniper, but he was about to kill Hige._ "DUCK HIGE!" She screamed to him above the noise. The brown wolf dropped to the ground barely missing the snipers round. She looked to see if the sniper would fire again as she round house kicked another soldier in the face. _Tsume had spotted the sniper and was making quick work of him._ Hige stood and ran over to her.

"How did—" He stammered before she cut him off.

"Not now… later!" She growled and pulled him toward the ridge.

**...**

**...**

"Geez, what's taking them so long?" Toboe wondered aloud. He could hear the faint gunfire on the other side of the city. Worry started to set in as the pup began to pace back and forth. "They should have been back by now."

"Calm down, they should be here soon." Kiba calmly spoke, hiding his own worry. _They're taking too long to get back, _he thought.

The night's breeze brought him the answer he was looking for. A mixture of scents from the three wolves was coming off the ridge above them. He felt Cheza squeeze his hand in excitement. She could tell that they were coming too. Within moments, he could see them standing on top of the ridge and start to make their decent.

"Sorry we're late." Tsume casually pointed out as he landed in front of the white wolf.

"Well we wouldn't be if you hadn't gone after that last one in the tank." Kia complained as she dropped down beside him. Toboe blushed slightly seeing how Kia's hair was in a tangled mess and falling out of a loose pony tail._ 'She looks really pretty that way.'_ He thought to himself.

"Hey the mission was a success…big deal if we're a little late." Hige combatted against her comment.

"Yea well….LOOK OUT!" She shouted and leaped in front of Toboe, pushing him away from where he stood. A shot rang out from the ridge above and Kia winced as the bullet grazed her arm. With a fierce growl, Tsume turned to face their opponent. His threatening glare darkened further when he recognized the man above him; Sargent Quent.

"I'LL GET YOU DAMN WOLVES…YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!" The man bellowed firing off a couple more rounds. The wolves scattered, running towards the woods Tsume had found earlier that afternoon. Cheza lost her balance from Kiba pulling her along and crashed into the ground.

"Kiba!" She cried out. The white wolf turned around in a panic state and ran back to her. Kia paused for a moment trying to decide if she should go back and help or keep running. Another shot rang out into the night and a growl answered it as the bullet connected with its target.

"KIBA!" the she-wolf cried out and started to run back to the two. Tsume had beaten her there and picked up the flower maiden in his arms and bolted to the woods with Kiba hot on his heels holding his shoulder. Within moments the pack was safely hidden behind a thick wall of trees.

* * *

**Yikes! What a way to end another day in the city. Finally they are out and on the move.**

**Before you go mad with wonder...The next chapter will be good I promise ^_^**


	43. Chapter 43-Tell Me Your Secrets

**I left ya'll with a cliff hanger! How awful of me LOL**

**Oh well, at least you didn't have to wait long for another chapter ^_^**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 43-Tell Me Your Secrets**

"Take your jacket off and let's take a look at the damage." Kia instructed to the injured white wolf.

Kiba sat on a raised tree root and winced as he slipped the jacket off his shoulders. She inspected the wound, poking and prodding while the others watched in curiosity. He would flinch and hiss as the pain would flare up.

"Well it went clean through but we have to fix this now or you'll bleed out. It nicked an artery in your shoulder which is why the bleeding hasn't stopped." She concluded her inspection as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her hair was still in a tangled messy pony tail and her own arm was still bleeding somewhat.

"He needs a doctor and we just ran out of the only place that had one." Hige pointed out shaking his head, causing Kia to sigh.

"How good are you?" Kia asked him, throwing him off guard.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about now?" he responded. Tsume and Toboe both eyed the she-wolf, ready for answers.

"Your heart-song…how good are you with your heart-song?" She told him, almost disappointed with him.

"Oh that? I can't do much more than a few nicks and bruises." Hige replied sheepishly causing Kia to sigh.

"Tsume?" she asked turning to him. He only shook his head causing a bolt of fear to stab her in her gut. She forced it away and out of her mind hoping her thoughts were wrong.

"Heart-song? What are you talking about?" Toboe asked her tilting his head to the side.

"I take it then you never heard yours." Kia commented. "Heart-songs we're given to us by the Great Spirit to heal others. A majority of wolves find it on their own; some have to hear the song of their loved one in order to find their own. Either way, it's kind of like a backup plan for when there is little or no moon. The problem is that it doesn't do much more that heal small wounds quickly. Anything severe like this won't heal fast enough sometimes to save them. Top it off with the fact that you can't heal yourself with it."

"Oh…but how are we going to help Kiba then if a heart-song won't work?" Toboe asked as he looked to the blood dripping slowly down Kiba's arm.

"Looks like _everything_ is going to have to come out on this one." Kia said as she looked up at the white wolf.

"Afraid so…I'm sorry Kia." He responded. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Hey I promised an explanation anyways…what better way than to show it right?"

"You mean you're finally going to tell us?" Hige asked excitedly, stepping closer. She nodded.

"But Kia-" Toboe started when she raised a hand up to stop him.

"Watch and think about it. You'll know the answer when you see it." She smiled and knelt down in front of Kiba. "This might itch a little bit, but try not to scratch at it ok?" He nodded, signaling her to continue. She placed a hand gently beside the wound so the others could watch.

_"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck…Some nights I call it a draw…Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle…Some nights I wish they'd just fall off…"_ She started singing in a voice like silk. Almost immediately the bleeding stopped. Hige's eyes widened as Kiba growled the immense itching sensation around the wound.

_"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost…Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for…What do I stand for?...What do I stand for?...Most nights I don't know anymore...Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh, Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh." _She tilted her head back as she howled the words proudly.

She sensed that the artery was completely healed and her song started mending the rest of Kiba's shoulder. Toboe's mouth dropped from shock. Tsume smiled slightly and closed his eyes to listen to her voice. _'It's been far too long since I last heard her sing. Damn! She certainly has matured since I last heard her.' _He thought to himself.

"_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?...Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype…Save that for the black and white…I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style." _She could tell that the muscles were knitting themselves back together as though they were never severed. Kiba growled and turned his head away, fighting to keep still. Cheza started petting his hair trying to comfort him.

_"That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight…She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am…Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm..."_ Kia watched as the wound started to close receiving a gasp from the young boys.

"Did you see that?" Hige cried out as he pointed and looked at Toboe. The pup was too busy watching with his mouth still hanging open. Kia continued to sing, ignoring the crowd behind her.

"_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end…'Cause I could use some friends for a change…And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again…Some nights I always win, I always win..._"

She stood and inspected the once wounded shoulder. Deciding that it was fully healed she stopped her singing and sighed.

"I wish we had a way to get you cleaned up a bit…other than a good old fashion tongue bath." She commented as Kiba immediately attacked his shoulder to relieve it of the terrible itching that still remained. With a happy sigh, Kiba started to shrug into his jacket.

"It's fine. It wouldn't matter much any ways because it's on the jacket too."

"H-H-How did…I mean that…what...huh!" Hige struggled to find his words as Tsume's smile faded back into his normal scowl.

"I thought…but you said…yea…huh?" Toboe rambled as he ran up to inspect Kiba's shoulder before he covered it entirely, running the tips of his fingers over where the bullet wound was only moments ago. "Golly! There isn't even a scar left!"

"Sit down…it's time I told you my secret" Kia said as she sat down herself. The two boys flopped down on the ground in front of her as Tsume leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. He already knew that she was a healer from when they were kids. It was how she knew things before they happened that puzzled him.

"Do you remember the story of the first journey?" Kia asked the boys. They both nodded their heads. She waited a moment to see if the gears were turning. She giggled as their faces went through several different 'oh' expressions as things started to connect.

"You're a healer!" they chimed together. Kia smiled and nodded her head.

"But then how did you… all those times…when you…we never were hurt…how did?" Hige sputtered, his mind starting to short circuit.

"Easy there fella…don't strain yourself…the answer's right there." She giggled as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"But you told me you were a far-seer! Which makes sense but the far-seer can't heal." Toboe reeled, trying to understand. Tsume looked at Kia at the new information and things started to make sense to him.

"Yes Toboe I did tell you that and it's true. I am a far-seer and I can heal others." She smiled at him.

"But that must mean-" Hige started.

"That means that you are the Far-seeing Healer…a sign that it's our last chance to save paradise." Tsume concluded as he stared at her, unsure of how to feel. Kia met his gaze and gave him a small smile.

"I found out who I was as a child. I found that I could heal others by using songs…even if the songs were not my true heart-song. Other wolves would use their song and could barely heal. If given enough time I can heal the worst injuries effortlessly. When I found my true heart-song, I found I could heal a hell of a lot faster and could heal multiple wolves that were on the verge of death." Kia commented as she began to explain her abilities to the pack.

"As for how I know things before they happen…simple, I can see into the future! It comes in handy a lot but sometimes it can be annoying. Sometimes images just flash in my mind without warning of something bad happening. Like when I pushed you out of the way earlier, Toboe, or when I told you to duck back in the encampment, Hige." She waited to see what they would say.

"I still want to know how you got the security code to Cheza's room" Hige commented with a grin.

"Are you still pissed about that? Dude that was over a month ago!" Kia exclaimed as she shook her head. "Okay look, the future is never certain and because of that…I can essentially think of multiple 'what-if' scenarios and see how they would end. I ran through a shit ton of them trying to find the right combination for the code.

"OHHHHHH! See I knew it had something to do with that crazy crap you're always doing." He said casually as he leaned back, bracing himself with his arms.

"So what's the catch?" Tsume questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Catch?" Kia was slightly perplexed that it would be Tsume to ask such a thing. She had actually expected Kiba to jump in with that one.

"You don't expect me to believe that there wouldn't be some kind of limit to what you can do." He commented coldly. She smirked and tried to decide what to tell him.

"I can see just about anything. I can predict the humans fairly easily up to months before it happens because they are so predictable. Some humans I can only get so far with because they're a little harder to predict. You want to talk about a catch they're you go. I can see what will happen after someone has made a decision to do something.' She paused and gave him a disgruntled look. "That is why I couldn't beat you in the fight yesterday. You don't make decisions until that last possible moment when it's almost too late for me to see or do anything."

"So you were cheating then?" Tsume asked her, somewhat amused.

"I _tried_! You still won so what does it matter?" She argued back, causing him to smirk.

"I can see what everyone and everything is going to do within a mile of me…how everything affects the next. It's when outside factors come into that parameter that things change." She glanced over a Hige again. "Like when Darcia's airship came to the lab…I didn't know that was going to happen until the airship was within range of my sight." Hige acknowledged the occurrence and nodded his head.

"What about your healing abilities?" Tsume continued, impressing Kia with his questions.

"As far as healing goes, it still takes time to heal things and depends on how strongly I sing the song. If someone is in dire need of having the wound healed like that," Kia snapped her fingers to emphasize her words. "I can literally take that wolf's wounds and put them upon myself. Then I'm the one who deals with the wound, not the victim." Toboe widened his eyes as he listened.

"So if you were to have taken Kiba's wound…" The pup's voice trailed off a bit.

"Then his arm would be perfectly fine and the gunshot would be in the same spot on my shoulder instead." Kia answered him. Kiba watched her closely, expecting her to tell them the worst part. When she didn't he furrowed his brows at her stubbornness to hold onto her secrets.

"Tell them, Kia" He growled at her. She looked at him a little confused at first. When she saw his angered face her skin paled in fear. '_He's gunna MAKE me tell them everything…isn't he?'_ she thought

"Tell us what?" Tsume growled at Kia as her head snapped around to the silver wolf. With a defeated sigh, she hung her head.

"There's a mean catch to my healing abilities. I can heal others all I want too…But others can't heal me." Her voice was quiet and sad. "Not even Cheza…I…I can heal myself by the light of the moon with no problem…but no one's heart song can heal me…_no one_! She stressed her last statement as she glared at Kiba. Tsume tilted his head slightly as he watched her nose twitch ever so slightly.

"You sure about that?" He asked, watching her closely.

"Yes, I'm sure…nobody can heal me with their heart-song" She growled in frustration. Tsume fought back a knowing smile as her nose twitched again. After a hard silence, Hige cleared his throat and spoke.

"Okay so we've got the moon child, the hunter, the listener, and the Far-seeing Healer…I'm the jester soooo…does that make Tsume the warrior?" He commented looking at his pack mates.

"That depends on if he even wants to take up that responsibility." Kia stated sarcastically before standing to her feet.

"Only if it's to piss you off." Tsume replied. She shook her head and looked down at the boys.

"Any questions or did that pretty much answer it for you?" Kia questioned them.

"Was that your Heart-song you sang to heal Kiba just now?" Toboe asked with a yawn.

"No...you'll know the difference between hearing someone's heart-song or them just singing a song for fun."

"Oh okay...will we get to hear it sometime?"

"Someday yes... but not now." she replied. when Toboe didn't ask anymore questions, she looked to Hige to see if he had any.

"Got nothin here." Hige nodded.

"Good, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later. Ya'll should go ahead and get some rest." She smiled and walked away from the pack with Tsume's gaze following her.

"She can be so stubborn some times. " Kiba commented, shaking his head when she was out of sight.

"You have no idea." Tsume muttered under his breath.

"I don't get it, what's she being stubborn about this time?" Toboe asked them.

"There is someone who can help heal her with their sing…But even I don't know who it its." Kiba replied as he situated himself on the ground.

Cheza sat down beside him and started humming, soothing the wolves and preparing them for sleep. Tsume pushed off the tree with his shoulder and slipped away into the shadows of the woods.

* * *

**Her secret is out in the open now...or is it? Could Kiba and Tsume be right? Or is there really no help for Kia?**

**What was it that brought fear to Kia when Tsume simple shook his head no about his heart-song?**

**Out of curiosity, I want to know what you think each of the wolves' heart-song could be.**

**DISCLAIMER****! I do not own the song "Some Nights" by Fun.**


	44. Chapter 44-Just Trying To Help

**WR Belongs to Bones and Kia belongs to me**

**So what happens when Kia goes for a walk and Tume slips away into the night?**

**Lets find out shall we?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 44- Just Trying to help**

Within moments of having left the pack to fall asleep to Cheza's song, Tsume stubbornly went after Kia. He slipped silently amongst the eerie trees, following the scent of blood and honeysuckles, trying to locate the she-wolf. After what seemed like an eon, he found her resting under a tree. Her denim jacket laid over a raised tree root, stained with blood on one of the sleeve. She was trying to lick the bullet graze she had received from Sargent Quent's rife while protecting Toboe.

"What do you want?" She grumbled when she caught his scent.

"Does it matter?" He said flatly as he watched her struggle to clean her wound.

"Maybe to me…not that you'd give a damn." She stated simple and tried to ignore him.

"Who is it?" He asked after a while of silence.

"Huh?" she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. A single long curl laid over her face heating Tsume's blood a little.

"The one that can heal you? I want to know who." He asked again as he stood in front of her.

"I told you before there isn't anyone." She growled. Her nose twitched slightly as the words left her.

"You're lying to me." He growled back at her and knelt on one knee in front of her. "I'll ask you…one last time…and I want the truth."

"I'll say it again ya jerk! There isn't anyone!" She growled loudly, furrowing her brow as her temper rose.

Tsume hid a smirk behind his scowl as her nose twitched again. He reached up and gave a hard yank on the curl causing her to yipped. Kia clenched her fists and growled some more at him.

"What the hell Tsume? I told you the truth! Now would you-YEOW!" She cried out when her tugged a little harder on her hair again.

"I know when you're lying to me. So cut the shit and tell me the truth." He growled at her, somewhat amused at how pissed she was becoming.

"I did!...OW!...Would you knock it off already?" she snarled as she threw a punch into his shoulder.

"Not till you start talking." He retaliated

"What if I don't want too, huh? You ever think about that?"

"Then I'll make you talk."

"Yea right….AHHHGGG!" She cried out as he grabbed her arm just below her wound and squeezed. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Talk" Kia refused and bit her lip to keep from crying from the pain. She clawed at his hand only to have him pin it to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly as tears started to form and fought back her whimpers. Tsume sighed in annoyance when he saw she was determined to keep quiet. He eased his grip and inspected the graze on her arm. It wasn't horribly deep, but it was enough that it refused to stop its slow bleeding.

He scooted closer to her side and started licking the wound. The metallic blood tainted her skin as his rough tongue gently ran over the cut. Kia gasped in surprise and snapped her attention to watch the silver wolf. His eyes were closed as he slowly lapped the blood away as he cleaned it. She watched in fascination as her arm would sting for a brief moment before fevering slightly with his fluid movements. He pulled away and checked the wound again before continuing. It was how gentle the powerful wolf was that being suddenly that shocked her.

"We need to wrap this somehow to try and stop the bleeding." He calmly stated when he checked it a second time. He looked about and tried to think of something that he could use.

"Umm…I…I have some bandages…" She shyly told him, blushing from how soft his touch had become on her arm.

"Where?" he asked turning back to her.

"Uhhhh…" She nervously glanced down at her chest and blushed.

"Well?" Tsume asked her again, trying not to become irritated.

"I…uhh… have to…take my shirt off to get them." Her voice became weak as her chin buried itself into her collarbone. Tsume raised an eyebrow as his gaze slowly slid down to her shoulders. The unaccompanied spaghetti straps from her halter top, gave him his answer. He took a deep breath and slowly grabbed the bottom edges of her shirt and pulled up.

"Tsume!" her voice cracked in surprise at his assistance.

"Shut up…Lift your arms up" He said sternly, silencing her protests.

Trembling with shyness, Kia raised her arms above her head as he gently lifted the gray top off. Tsume kept his gaze on the shirt, trying to show her that he just wanted to help her. As soon her arms were free, they shot down and wrapped around her exposed chest. Her face flushed into a scarlet red from embarrassment. He set her shirt down by her jacket and looked at her arms in surprise.

"Tch…Come on Kia it isn't that bad." She shook her head no.

"Kia I have to see what I have to work with." She snorted and fought back her giggles. Tsume paused for a moment before tightening his jaw; realizing what he had just said. He ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Now…Kia" he growled.

She sighed and lowered her arms and turned her head away, not wanting to see his reaction. Tsume looked to see her breast bound tightly with a wide continuous bandage. There was more than enough there wrapped around her chest that he could take a few layers and she would be fine. He fought to keep his breath steady when he saw that the two elastic clips holding the bandage in place were right in the center of her breast. Carefully he reached up and unhooked both of them in one shot. Kia's breathing hitched at how effortlessly it was done.

"Lift you're arms." He instructed. Trying to keep her bandage tight, he leaned close and unwrapped a couple layers off her chest. He swiftly took his knife out and cut the strip off without losing the end that was still attached to her. Quickly he refastened the clips, doing his best not to touch her too much. Kia blushed as his hands worked against her breasts.

"Here…get your shirt back on." He held open her shirt, and helped her slip it back on.

"Damn…it's bleeding again." He commented and gently took her arm in his hand and started licking the blood off. She turned her head back to watch him work when she noticed something; puncture holes in his jacket sleeve.

"I shouldn't have bit you." She mumbled when she realized it was a result of their previous fight.

"I had it coming" He paused to say before continuing.

"I can check it…and fix it…for you..." Her voice trailed off. She was becoming distracted by how his tongue slowly dragged over her soft skin, stirring a heat deep inside her. Her breathing slowly changed in to slight pants, forcing her to close her eyes. Tsume noted her reaction and licked a little above her wound to see what she would do. He forced back a smile as her skin started to develop goose bumps under his tongue.

"My arm is fine…your is another matter." He stated as he pulled away. He grabbed the bandage and started wrapping her arm.

"Please…" She asked him in a soft plea. Tsume tied the bandage securely before looking at her.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to make it up to you." She whimpered a little as her gaze met his. The one loose curl was still draped over her face. He gently tucked it up behind her ear before sighing heavily. He removed his jacket, watching her face wince at his exposed wound. The two sets of shallow bite marks that overlapped each other were a deep cherry red.

"Oh Tsume!" She gently ran her fingers over his wounds. "I have to clean it first before I can heal it…okay?" She looked up at him.

"Just be quick about it." He replied and held his arm out to her. She nodded and started using the flat of her tongue to clean the inflamed skin. His thick muscles tightened and flexed with her touch and flickers of pain. He tried hard not to think about what she was doing, but all his mind would allow him to think of was earlier that afternoon in the junkyard. He forced his breathing to steady. He thought of how he had wished to know, what it would be like to have her lick him the way she did the barbecue sauce on her arm. He didn't think he would actually get that opportunity so soon.

"Damn it!" he growled as he blood started to burn from her touch.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful." She commented and slowed her licking, thinking she was hurting him. Tsume felt his chest become a steel trap, making each breath more labored than the last. His mind became fuzzy and thick with heated thoughts as he pushed her off of him.

"Stop…just stop…my arm will be fine." He growled, trying to calm himself.

"Tsume I'm almost done and then…" her voice trailed off when she saw his fevered gaze. She blushed realizing what his labored breathing really was. "I-I have…to finish cleaning…I'll make it quick."

She pushed away his hand and started licking his wounds harder and faster; forcing the infection out and ignoring his pain. Tsume groaned and tilted his head back. '_DAMN IT ALL! It doesn't matter how she does it…I'm still…' _His thoughts were lost as he groaned again. He clawed at the ground with his free hand, trying to regain some control of his body.

"Hang in there." Kia weakly said, hurrying to finish her task.

"DON'T SPEAK!" Tsume growled breathlessly; his voice suddenly raw as desire started to take control. The sound of his voice froze the she-wolf, hitching her own breath. Pulling away from him, she declared the task completed. She saw the gouge in the earth from the silver wolf's clawing, realizing how severe his torment really was.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too this time…honest" She tried to apologize as he cupped her chin.

"Shut up!" Tsume panted hard, trying to regain control when Kia placed a hand lightly on the side of his face. She wanted to try and comfort him somehow. She was shocked when in one swift motion he took her hand and pulled her into his arms. Her eyes widened as he started to advance to kiss her.

"KKKIIIIIIIIAAAAAAA! TTTTSSSSSSSUUUUUUMMMMMEEE! WHHERRREEE AAARRREEE YYYOOOUUUU?" Toboe's howl barely reached the two wolves, snapping them out of their daze.

"Ahh fuck me!" Tsume snarled as he released Kia. "I swear that runt has the worst timing!"

"Let's just go back." she calmly stated, rising to her feetand slinging her jacket over her shoulder. Tsume stood as well pulling his own coat back on. The silver wolf quietly led the way back to where the pack was supposed to be sleeping. As they walked, she started humming healing his wounds. After a moment of him growling at the itchiness, it was completely healed without so much as a scar.

"Mental note...That is a complete turn off!" he snapped at her making her giggle.

* * *

**A bit of a stupid chapter in which we wind up wanting to smack Toboe for interrupting things...again.**

**Probably not one of my best chapters. Unfortunatly I may not be posting anything for the next couple of day.**

**Has nothing to do with writer's block! I just have to get a major report done for class. See ya'll on the other side.**

**Oh by the way...I'm putting up some polls on my profile. Everyone gets to vote on the wolves' Heart songs ^_^**


	45. Chapter 45-Helping Out

**Mwahahahahhahhahahahahhah**

**I've got some fun times for ya'll now! hehehehehehhe**

**This is a bit of a set up chapter for the next one. Trust me that one will be GRAND!**

**That and we'll get some cool answers.**

**WR belongs to Bones and I've got Kia**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 45-Helping out**

**POV Kia**

"Okay, Okay… I've got it this time" Hige exclaimed as he bounded up beside me. I rolled my eyes dramatically and smirk at him. We've been stuck in these stupid woods for the last three days with nothing else to do but keep walking. So leave it to the two youngest wolves in the pack to come up with some sort of game to keep them occupied. Unfortunately, their current favorite was 'stump the know-it-all' and was quickly turning into 'let's just annoy Kia'.

"Fire away." I reply, trying to keep my patience.

"Clothes!" he stated happily, grinning his classic retarded smile.

"What about them?" Okay he's got my curiosity now.

"How is it, that if we're in our true form and get beat up, it affects our clothes and vice versa." I stop dead in my tracks, impressed that he can actually think of good questions. I mean seriously, the boy usually has me in stitches laughing…not thinking.

"Ha-ha I got ya now!" He cheered triumphantly.

"Bullshit! I'll tell you when you've stumped me." I argue back to him and try to think of a way to explain it to him.

"The clothes represent our fur. So if we get roughed up it shows. Even if our clothes are still torn from us not phasing into our true form but the wounds heal, it can be fixed after we phase back and forth. Now because this is clothing it won't fix itself on its own until I phase back, like this..." I rip a big hole in my jacket. "Now because it wasn't my skin that was affected, I might as well have just parted my fur. After I phase, it will be as though it never happened…Satisfied?"

"Not till I stump you!" Hige growled at me, clearly frustrated.

"I've got one!" Toboe jumped in, ready to try his luck. "If we get new clothes, does it affect us?"

"Not at all. The clothes you have on now are just a result of phasing for the first time. You can always take those off and put on a different outfit. Once you phase it becomes a part of you and they'll stay until you decided to change out your clothes again. It won't affect your true form as a wolf, just how you are dressed as a human." I explain, shoving my hands in my jacket.

"Dang it…I thought I had her…" I giggle at the pup's frustration.

"Are there times when you can't change your form?" Tsume piped in. Okay, I'll admit it; I was surprised he even decided to participate. Especially since the boys have had this game going for the past four hours.

"Ummm….actually yes…There are times when you can't change. If you're in wolf form you can't change when you're knocked unconscious or under immense stress. You can always change from being a human…" I start blushing. "Except for one time…if you don't have enough clothing on."

"Really? How do you know if you have enough on?" Toboe eagerly asked as he inspected his clothes.

"It varies for everyone. Some wolves can still change with hardly anything on. Others need to be fully clothed. You'll have to experiment sometime when you're alone and see what your minimum would be and make note of it." I try to say as casually as possible.

"So if I was stark naked…" Hige trailed off.

"You wouldn't be able to change back until you manage to get your minimum amount back on." I grumble to him. "This day and age, the clothing style affects it too. One of those, you'll have experiment when you get a chance and have nothing else to do situations."

"So what is you minimum?" Tsume slowly grinned at me. GEEZ! I can't stand these shivers I get when he does that.

"What's yours?" I retaliate. There is only one way to handle sarcastic comments from a jerk like him; fire them right back at 'em.

"Gotta at least have a pair of jeans on regardless of everything _else_" the way he stressed that last word, I'm assuming whether his got briefs on or not. DAMN IT! Freaking blushing again thanks to that thought…JERK!

"Come on out with it." Tsume continues to prod me. Alright jerk-face, you want it you got it! I walk up to him with a coy smile and lean close to his ear.

"So long as I have a G-string on, I'm good" I whisper my answer to him. Actually I need to cover my breast too, but it's more fun to hear his breath catch over the idea of being topless.

"HOLY SHIT! Tsume's blushing!" Hige blurts out.

"Can it Porky!" He growls back as I fall apart laughing. Sure enough his dark tanned skin has a brilliant shade of red tainting it.

"Keep up guys or we'll never get out of these woods." Kiba shouts to us.

We all fall back in behind him and Cheza. Meandering around the woods sure was taking its toll on us. We were tiered, hungry, thirsty, and in dire need of a change in scenery. Aside from the giant bugs that liked to show up occasionally, the woods were pretty much dead silent. I'm all for peace and quiet but this is ridiculous.

"Can't you find a way out of here? Tsume growls at me.

"You asked me that over an hour ago…the answer is still no. I've gone over hundreds of images, but I still can't see a way out of here." I wearily state. I have gone of hundreds of what-if's and still couldn't find an exit to this stupid place.

"YOEW!" Toboe cried out has he crashed to the ground, face first.

"Kid!" I can hear myself shout and run to his side. Just as I get to him he sits up and rubs his ankle.

"I-I think I did something to my foot." He points out as his eyes start to water.

"It's okay…Let's take a look at it." I start to untie his boot and gently take it off along with his sock. He winces some as I inspect his foot. I squeeze his toes and turn his ankle. He sucks in a gasp as I bent it a certain way. I apply a little pressure with my finger trying to pinpoint the pains location as tears start to fall down the kid's face.

"Damn crybaby…It can't be anything serious" Tsume complains with his typical scowl. At this point Kiba and the others have come to gather around the kid, watching me work.

"Actually…I think he broke a bone." I noted as I continued to investigate the top of his foot. It's already swelling and turning black and blue. Yup he cracked a bone at the very least. I squint my eyes a little as I look at images in the haze to see what would happen if I chose to go ahead and set the injury.

"Leave it to the klutz to trip and break his foot." Hige adds. I give him a solid back-handed hit into his calf.

"This is gunna hurt so you guys need to hold him down while I fix this." I comment as I gently set Toboe's foot in my lap. Kiba knelt down behind the kid and gently put him into a full nelson, ready for any resistance. Hige knelt down and pinned his free leg to the ground so he wouldn't kick me.

"Is this really necessary?" Toboe asked me. The poor kid couldn't be any more nervous.

'I've healed enough bones to know that this is the worst thing to heal. It's not just itchy, it's painful. Just hold still as best you can…Tsume can you get his other leg?" I looked up at the jerk just in time to see him give me his typical disconnected glare.

After Tsume holds Toboe's injured leg still I start singing. I swear it's the longest moment in the poor kid's life! He starts biting his lip and trembles, occasionally trying to rip his foot away from me. I can sense the bone mending itself and the swelling recede. As soon as the bruised tissue returned to its normal color, I stopped singing.

"Let him go." I instructed the others and tried to not laugh as Toboe started scratching his foot mercilessly.

"I guess we should rest here a while, just to be sure." Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

Toboe sighed in relief, happy it was over. I got up and moved out of the flower maiden's way. I guess Cheza wanted to ensure that the wolf pup was alright and started petting him. I swear the kid bout lit up at the fact that she was touching him. Course he did start laughing like the pup that he was over how good it felt to be petted like that.

"Cheza would you mind…petting me too?" Hige asked her. I rolled my eyes and tried not to giggle as he about fell over with happiness.

"Hey Tsume you should have Cheza pet you too! It feels great!" I looked over at Toboe who offered it to him.

It was kind of funny to see the pup trying to convince the grouch to come get a pat. I quickly shifted my gaze to Tsume to see his reaction. Even though he was standing with his back to them, I could see him roll his eyes in utter disgust as he dropped his shoulders and tilted his head back a ways. Seeing his reaction, Toboe turned his offer over to me. I kindly refused. It wasn't so much that I didn't like the idea of a pet, I just had to be in the mood for it. I caught Tsume leaving out of the corner of my eye; probably wanting to get away from all this petting nonsense. My gaze followed him till he was almost out of my line of sight when I caught him glancing at me. He had that look like he wanted to say or do something but couldn't. Seeing that I caught him, he turned on his heal, shoving his hands in his pockets, and left. I waited a while to give him a chance to come back before going after him.

"Hey guys I'm gunna go catch up with Tsume. See ya later." I started to leave when Kiba called out to me.

"Try not to be gone too long, we need to keep moving!"

"No sweat!" I waved to him and took off. Tsume had somehow managed a good distance from the pack when I found him still walking and sulking. Hell I couldn't have heard the pack howling from this distance and with how thick the trees were here.

"So you're not much of one for petting are ya?" I said sarcastically as I leaned on a tree behind him.

"What do you want?" he growled as he turned to me.

"Seriously, dude? You're gunna give me attitude?" he gave me a pretty grumpy look and sat down on a raised root facing me. I sighed and pushed off the tree with my shoulder before walking over to him. Putting my hands on my cocked hip, I started pestering him.

"Come on, what's eatin you Tsume?"

"Why are you still bugging me?"

"'Cause I'm worried about you, duh."

"Well quit worrying, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh big bad wolf's right as rain, eh? Why do I not believe that? Oh that's right 'cause you just took off to go sulk in the woods." He growled at me again.

"Seriously tough guy, what's your deal? You seem pretty stressed out?"

"So what if I am?" he said as he rolled his shoulders back a couple times. I raised an eyebrow at the action, hoping for an answer. All I got was him grumbling about his shoulders being a little stiff. I smiled, and walked around behind him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and found it surprisingly tense.

"Stiff my ass! You've got enough tension built up to crush a car!" I exclaimed and immediately started messaging his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped in surprise and anger as he tried to stand up. I pushed down on his shoulders, shoving him back down on the root.

"Sit still you stubborn ass. I'm trying to help you and you moving around won't do any good. Here, take off your jacket. I can't do much with it on." I said as I reached around to the front, grabbing the zipper of his jacket.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" He roared and stood straight up picking me up along with him. I yipped in surprise and held on tightly as he half drug me over the root, suspending me in the air.

"I'm just trying to help!" I shouted back. I didn't want to let go because I would fall flat on my face. "Just let me help you and then I'll leave you alone, I promise!" I could tell that he was contemplating my proposal as I hung over the root. "Come on, Tsume. Is my helping you really that bothersome to you?" Finally he sat back down on the root and I let go of him.

"Off with the jacket." I instructed; with a groan of protest he removed the jacket and laid it on the tree root beside him. I started messaging his shoulders again, working out the tense, strong muscles that lay below his dark skin. I guess I never really noticed just how muscular he really was until now; now that my hands could feel them flexing with my movements. I felt my cheeks heat up at such thoughts. I shook them away and kept rubbing. After a moment, the tension started to ease and I started working in other areas on his back. A sigh of relief escaped him as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"Here sit on the ground, then you can lean against the tree root." I said gently. Without complaint he slid down to the ground. I sat down on the root and placed my legs on either side of him and continued working his sore muscles. I watched him start to relax, propping up one leg and resting an arm on it, the other leg stretched out in front of him. When I finished with his back and shoulders, I started running my fingers through his hair, slowly stroking his scalp. I couldn't help but smile when I started hearing contented sighs coming from the tough guy. A thought hit me and I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked quietly, almost dreamily.

"It just hit me; of course a big strong tough guy like you wouldn't want to be petted, that's for little kids. But being stroked, well that's actually more fitting for a man like you." A slight laugh came from him as he leaned back into my hands.

I leaned forward and rested my forehead on top of his head, as I continued running my fingers over his scalp. He didn't complain about it, so I stayed there, enjoying the moment myself. The scent of pine wood and musk filled my senses and almost made me dizzy. It was still a mystery how this wolf could affect me the way he does lately, when all we ever did was fight.

I ran my fingers to the nape of his neck and turned them so that my knuckles could rub down to his shoulders. No sooner had I done that, he shivered and his breathing hitched for just a moment. Interested, I repeated the same action getting the same reaction. I raised my head and watched him as I did it a third time. His whole body tensed up as he trembled ever so slightly, clenching his hands into a fist for a moment. For a second I thought maybe I was making him mad, but the look on his face said otherwise. I did it a fourth time and almost fell apart laughing as his foot started tapping. Every canine has one, that one thing that sets them into a tizzy, and I just discovered Tsume's.

* * *

**Hahaha I think this is a really good, funny chapter...But now let's see what happens with these two from here.**


	46. Chapter 46-A Lesson in Men

**WR belongs to BONES and Kia is all mine LOL**

**...**

**I had to have edited this chapter about a million times now till I was completely satisfied. Hopefully you will enjoy this one.**

**...**

**It's about to get hot in here again ladies and gents! If you can't stand the heat SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

**NO JOKE! LAST WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! RATED MATURE FOR A REASON**

**(*Deffinate Lime here*)**

**...**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 46- A Lesson In Men**

"You need to stop." Tsume said as he moved away from Kia's hands. As nice as it felt, she managed to find his trigger spot. Anymore of that, and he'd be caught up in something he wasn't sure he want to do.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying it?" Kia asked, almost laughing at her new find. Tsume got to his feet and put his coat back on.

"I did enjoy it, but you were quickly getting into something you wouldn't be able to handle." He warned as he zipped up his leather jacket. Kia jumped in front of him with a warm smile.

"Oh really? You mean this," Kia asked as she ran a set of her knuckles down the back of his neck again, "is a problem spot for you." Tsume grabbed her hand and pulled it back in front of him.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me when I get that way, sweetheart." He said cunningly and gently kissed the inside of her palm, making her heart skip a beat. It hit Kia that, that particular spot wasn't a good itch; it was a turn on! Spitefully, Kia reached with her other hand and gently ran her knuckles down the length of his neck slowly. She repeated the little stunt a couple more times with a smile as she watched his temper rise a little.

"You think it's so funny don't you? You trying to get a rise out of me out like that, like you found a new toy to play with." He grumbled to her as he grabbed her other hand.

"It's funny because you're enjoying it and you're getting pissed about the fact that I just found a turn on for you."

"And I'm gunna pay you back for that."

"Besides, I want to see what happens; if I could handle you, when you think I can't." She said coyly as she continued.

"You're just asking for trouble aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I ain't. What are you gunna do about it?"

"I'm telling you, you're messing with fire and you're about to get hurt." He said as he pulled her hands to his chest. "I get to a point where things just don't stop," He warned.

"You don't think I can handle what comes with toying with a boy?"

"Toying with a boy is one thing. Toying with a man like me, well, let's just say that things can escalate rather quickly." Tsume said as he smirked and released her hands; sending a slight chill up Kia's spine.

"Oh really? 'Cause that sounds like it would be fun to get you all hot and bothered under that tough exterior of yours again." She said changing her voice to be as sweet as honey in his ears. She approached him in a more alluring manor, reaching around to mess with his neck again.

"Not nearly as much fun as I'd have getting back at you for it." Tsume said as he reached behind her with one hand and grabbed as much of her loose curly hair as he could and jerked her head back; exposing her neck and stopping her advance. Kia yelped in surprise; panic filled her eyes as Tsume slowly leaned close to her neck. Her heart raced a little faster when he started speaking in a deeper, huskier tone just inches from her bare skin.

"See I could have just done something simple like kick you in the ass. But you apparently need a lesson in why you don't toy with men like me." He started kissing her neck, allowing his fangs to gently graze her skin with a deliberate slowness that sent chills throughout Kia's body. _'Whoa shit! I didn't know I guy could do that to me, let alone him!_' She thought as she playfully pushed him away. Tsume backed off a little and allowed her to move her head some without releasing his grasp. A cocky smile spread over his face, making Kia all that more determined to beat him at his own game.

"My if that's all you got, then you might as well give up on teaching me a lesson." She said slyly as Tsume raised an eyebrow. She put her hands on his shoulders and slowly slid them down his chest. '_He's good, but I've got a few of my own tricks,_' she thought.

"Surely you don't think that you can get back at me by just teasing me a little like that." Her thumb reached the zipper of his jacket; with a little added pressure, she kept sliding her hands down, unzipping the jacket the whole way. Tsume's eyes suddenly burned at the sound of the zipper coming undone; his grip tightened on her hair. Kia smiled a slight playful little smile that put more heat in his golden eyes, as she undid the buckle at the bottom of the jacket. She ran her hands back up the front of his shirt, catching it ever so slightly, dragging it up a little to expose more of his abs. She felt every muscle tighten from the touch of her fingertips. Grasping the edges of his jackets collar, she pulled him closer.

"Now let me show you how this works." She claimed; making her voice slightly raw with her own heat. Kia left slow little kisses on his skin beginning at the top of his shirt, over his rough scared chest, and initially up the side of his deeply tanned neck. Her kisses slowed further and deepen with each one. Tsume fought a burning desire that grew within him like wildfire as each kiss was left. He fought to keep his eyes open and lost; his heart started pounding hard as he stretched his neck trying to make it last a little longer, his grasp on her hair eased significantly. _'Damn it all! She's making it hard to concentrate!_' He thought, his mind running wild with fevered thoughts. When Kia kissed him just behind his ear, his breath caught. The trail of kisses continued along his jaw line, inching closer to his lips. He raised his chin slightly out of desire for more as he blood began to boil from his longing. She had just kissed the side of his mouth when she saw that his eyes were closed, feeling every kiss and relishing in it. '_Gotcha'_ she thought; with a smile she backed away from him.

"That is how you get even with someone." She said and fought every ounce of her being to keep from laughing when his eyes snapped open with anger. But of course that playful smile of hers just wouldn't go away and allowed a giggle to escape her lips. Tsume's eyes betrayed him as well, as they eased from anger and darkened again with heat.

"No, this is where you just messed up," His strong roughened voice declared. In one swift movement he released her hair and pushed her up against the trunk of the tree. Kia squeaked in surprise at how quickly she was pinned between him and the tree. Instincts caused her to panic a little; when she tried to shove him away, he gathered her wrists in his strong hands and held them to the tree above her head. Kia tried to wriggle away as he pressed himself closer to her causing her to still and feel him against her. Her breathing quickened as he leaned in and kissed her on her sweetly moistened lips.

She hadn't expected this. Tsume was so strong and powerful, she expected an onslaught from him. Instead there was a tenderness and passion that caught her completely off guard. It was still powerful and overwhelming, but revealed a more passionate side of the elusive silver wolf, that she never would have guessed he had. The tenderness and controlled power instilled in that one kiss weakened her knees unexpectedly and a little huff of air escaped her lips when he slowly broke away from her. He smiled and made sure his cheek brushed hers as he went to whisper in her ear, "Now, your lesson begins."

He started caressing her neck again with far more hunger than when he nipped at her earlier. Tsume's eyes closed, he didn't need to see what he was going to do; he knew exactly what to feel for. He could read her body as though it was an open book, knowing what she was enjoying and where to continue. He breathed in her magnificent scent of honeysuckles and ginger, driving his provocation further. Her skin began fevering wherever his lips touched it; it was getting hard for her to breath past the growing heat inside her chest and the fiery tension that developed in her lower region, causing her eyes to droop close.

He gently released her wrists and slid his hands down the length of her arms to her shoulders, where he was currently kissing. Not once did she move, her arms stayed above her head as he slowly slipped his hands under her coat collar. Softly he guided the coat out of his way, exposing more of her soft bare skin. His soft kisses followed his hands causing her arms to glide down to her sides. That was all the encouragement Tsume needed to keep pushing her coat off completely. She started panting hard, unable to keep her breath as whimpers escaped her unwillingly. Just as he got her hands free of the coat, he filled them with his own. Kia arched her back, allowing her coat to fall to the ground. Tsume raised her arm enough to keep kissing down the length of it and ended at the tips of her fingers. She snatched her hand away from his lips, her eyes open wide. Tsume looked at her with a slow grin as he saw that they had darken with the same heat and desire that filled him; She reached behind his head and pulled him to her.

The second his lips met hers again, she unleashed a scorching passion that drove Tsume unexpectedly towards the edge. Her impatient lips eagerly danced a devilish step a crossed his skilled ones. He groaned with pleasure as her fingers ran up the length of his neck before wrapping themselves in his hair. He guided her other hand to his neck before releasing it, and braced one of his own against the tree by her head. The other hand found its way to holding the back of her head, fingers tangled in her locks. He deepened the kiss, overpowering her with his own need to feel her lips. Kia gave way to the raw power he provided as he devoured her mouth. A long moan escaped her throat as she allowed him to explore her mouth. She could no longer think, she could hardly breathe. She just wanted more of this, whatever this was that was happening to her.

This lack of restraint and fervent need from the kiss was like a punch in Tsume's gut as his arousal began to get the better of him. For split second he wondered if the same battle for self-control raged in her like it did in him. That was until she licked the roof of his mouth, fully arousing him, nearly driving him past his point of no return. With a wild snarl, he pushed himself away from Kia, taking a several steps backward, panting hard.

"Damn it!" He shouted his voice raw with heat. He threw his hands behind his head and looked to the ground, trying to pull himself back together, trying to regain control of his hunger. Kia herself fought for air as she watched him longingly. She didn't know what happened but she found she didn't care anymore; she didn't want him to stop. His eyes were dark and wild when he looked back at her causing more tension to build within her. Tsume saw the same wild and lustful look in her eyes as she leaned against the tree for support. He knew, without asking that she didn't care, that she wanted to go further.

"Damn it all to hell and back!" He said as he ran back to her, crashing his mouth down on hers, needing her kiss like he needed air. Kia clung to him not wanting him to pull away again. He kept deepening the kiss needing more. Kia started tugging his jacket off as her moans were lost in his mouth. Tsume pulled away long enough to shrug the leather coat off in one swift movement. It flew to the ground as he reclaimed her mouth. It wasn't nearly enough for him; he wanted more, so much more. His hand flew under her shirt and cupped her bandaged breast. The tension inside her was on the verge of pain, a pain that was driving her crazy with excitement. Shots of heat spread throughout her body as he felt her and wrapped his arm around her. She couldn't help but moan with his every touch and thrust herself closer to him, grinding him, needing more of him.

Feeling her grind against him drove him crazy. His hands flew down and grabbed the back of her legs lifting her up. He held her against the tree with his hips and let his hands explore her again. He could hardly breathe as a deep growl rumbled in the back of his throat. She gasped for air when she felt just how hard his erection was against her, driving his arousal further, closer to the edge. No sooner had he broke their deep kiss and started trying to drag her shirt up to tear it off, when the most unforgivable thing happened.

"Tsume! Kia! Where are you guys?" Toboe shouted from a distance on the other side of the tree.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kia growled breathlessly, as she pulled Tsume back to her lips again.

"Tsume! Kia!" Toboe called again, approaching closer.

"Go away!" Tsume shouted as he started feverishly caressing her neck again. Kia started laughing uncontrollably from Tsume's sudden reaction, running her fingers in his hair. He stopped kissing her neck and fell forward, rested his head on the tree trunk.

"Huh? Where are you guys at? Kiba says it's time to move out!" Toboe yelled back.

"Son of a Bitch, I'm gunna kill that fucking runt." Tsume complained, panting, trying to collect himself.

"Now I know how my dad felt when I'd bust him and his girlfriend by accident." Kia kept laughing as she tried to soothe him.

It took a minute for Tsume to register what she said before he started laughing too; pulling away from Kia unwillingly and setting her back on the ground. He reached down and grabbed his jacket up of the ground. He slung it on and zipped it back up, cursing under his breath and laughing the whole time. His arousal faded away quickly every time Toboe would all out to them. Kia fumbled as she picked her jacket up and shrugged her way into it.

"Tsume! Kia!"

"We're over here!" Kia shouted to Toboe, before turning to Tsume with a fevered grin.

"Well I guess you were right about one thing."

"What's that?" He replied, still trying to catch his breath and trying to quench the heat still smoldering inside him. He fumbled with the bottom buckle of his jacket for a moment.

"That when toying with a man, things tend to escalate quickly."

"You've got another fucking thing coming if you think that this is over."

Her smiled widened, "Who said it was over? I'm saying the funs just gotten started."

Kia took off to find Toboe before he could say anymore. With a frustrated growl he ran to catch up to her.

"There you guys are! What happened? Did you get lost?"

"Naw, we just got a little caught up in a pretty… heated… debate." She said as her face flushed brightly.

"About what?"

"About how you have the most impeccable timing to fucking interrupt things." Tsume growled, shoving his hands in his pockets and stormed past. Toboe looked at him, completely complex by his ill mood. Kia had to throw her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at how sexually frustrated she made Tsume.

"What I do this time?" Toboe asked in his quiet voice.

"Nothing, he's just being a sourpuss again." She said reassuringly and walked back with Toboe, laughing occasionally whenever Tsume would start grumbling under his breath again.

* * *

**Told you it was gunna be hot LOL.**

**Now Now let's not get pissed a Toboe people...Although we all know that it was just plain funny to see how those two reacted.**

**On to the next chapter ^_^...after I finish my homework :(**


	47. Chapter 47-Lost

**I about hurt myself reading the reviews for the last chapter XD **

**I don't think that could have gone any better than what I originally planned. **

**Yes I know this is another POV from Kia. I promise there will be more from the others...eventually.**

**So lets take a look at what happens after such a hot scene. **

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 47-Lost**

**POV Kia**

Tsume waited until I had walked past him before giving me a solid kick in my ass. I stumbled forward from the force. With a spiteful growl I turned back to him and stopping abruptly. A ghost smile hid on his iron face as hints on lingering dark passion flickered in his fiery eyes. SHIT! My skin was still on fire from…from…dare I say it…our hot make-out session. DAMN! I never would have thought that he would be so damn hot and taste so good. I shook my head and turned away from him, trying to extinguish my own lingering desire. I caught the curious glance from Toboe. So I ruffled his hair to keep him busy.

"Cheza!" Kiba cried out somewhere ahead of us. We both ran a fast as we could to Kiba's side to see what was wrong with the moon child. She had collapsed without reason; her breathing suddenly shallow and dry vines crept up her neck.

"What's wrong with her?" Hige asked desperately.

"She needs water and moonlight." Toboe somberly stated.

"There isn't anything we can do to help her. There's no real light here and the ground is too dry." Tsume added in the same manor.

"This one is fine, this one just needs to rest."

"Kiba…do you think you can carry her for a while?" I asked him, which he answered with a nod. Cheza needed help badly and I didn't know how much longer we would be stuck here in these woods. I placed my hand on her arm and started humming the melody she would often sing to us as we would lay down to sleep. I could feel my energy leaving my body and into Cheza. It may not be light or water, but it should sustain her for a while at least. Her breathing returned to normal and the dry vines started to disappear, when I stopped. I sat back against the tree behind me to rest. She was in worse shape than what she let on. It took a lot more of my strength than what I was expecting. I became overwhelmingly exhausted as I closed my eyes to rest.

"I don't know how long that will last but that should keep her going for a while. She's a tough girl, I'll give her that much." I said trying to hide the exhaustion in my voice. I opened my eyes to surprise on Hige and Toboe's face; Tsume even had an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked

"What did you just do?" Hige asked.

"What, with Cheza?" I pointed to her. A nod came from all three of them.

"I didn't tell you before that I could do that?" They shook their heads. I sighed; I guess I would have to go more in depth with my healing abilities. "All I did was heal her."

"Bullshit! Cheza's wasn't injured!" Hige was doing his typical stating the obvious crap. I looked over at her as Kiba assisted her onto his back.

"Maybe not, but I'm still able to help her. Really it's just a matter of how my energy is applied. Wounds I can heal and not feel it most of the time. Sustaining a life in need of energy is a whole other matter. I gave her what I could of mine, without killing myself." I answered, closing my eyes again. I tried to force myself to my feet so we could keep going.

"I still want to know who it is that can heal you." Tsume butted in. Geez, you'd think he'd learn when to quit. He'd ask me that every day for the last three day at least three times a day. I could have easily told him the truth, but at this point it was just plain strong-willed stubbornness that kept that information locked up tight. Honestly it was my idea of a personal hell, and I damn sure wasn't gunna tell him about it.

"I'm sticking to my guns, Tsume…There isn't anyone." I all but growl at him. I felt my knees give out when a strong hand grasped my arm, holding me in place. I looked to see Tsume letting go of my arm and kneeling with his back to me.

"We have to keep moving" was all he said to me, glancing over his shoulder. I nodded and started to walk around him. He made that annoyed tsk sound at me and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Get on, she-wolf" he grumbled.

I stared at him in surprise. He wanted to carry me?

"Hey if you don't want him to carry you, I'd be more than-" Hige started to say. Tsume cut him off when he about drug me over to him and assisted in getting me on his back.

"Okay then." Toboe said trying to hide his surprise. Tsume stood up with me one his back. I felt his hands gripping my thighs, holding me in place. I could feel him shift my weight a bit and turn to Kiba.

"Well?" He grumbled, waiting for directions. Kiba nodded and started walking off in some random direction opposite of where we had come from.

The guys started walking after him. The silence was eerie, making me uncomfortable. Occasionally, a bug would fly past us and disappear again. I sighed and laid my head down on Tsume's shoulder. I let my mind wander through various thoughts. I kept looking for some hope in the haze, nothing. We had been wandering for hours when we stopped to rest again.

"You can put me down now," I said quietly in his ear. "I can walk on my own now."

"You sure?" He asked glancing at me. I could see hints of what I guess were worry in his flickering golden eyes. I nodded breaking away from his gaze. I can't look at him now without thinking about earlier. He let go of my legs as I slid off. I walked around him to show that I was okay. There was a flapping noise just above us. We all looked up to see an owl, sitting on a branch above us.

"FOOD!" Hige shouted as he started to stalk the owl.

"Hold on Hige," Tsume threw his arm up into Hige's path. "There something wrong here."

"Huh?"

"Can't you tell? It doesn't have any scent!"

I looked into the haze to see what the owl was going to do. The thing was giving me the willies just staring at us. But I couldn't see the owl, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't see it.

"_Owls who look suspicious, wolves that look delicious,_" Toboe and I both yelped and jumped behind Tsume. He gave us a curious glance before looking back at the owl.

"_They came in and got lost as one, well done_!"

"Damn thing is toying with us!" Tsume growled and started after the owl. Toboe jerked him back by the tail of his jacket.

"No wait!" The pup shouted. We all looked at him, confused.

"That owl probably live here, maybe he can help us find water." Impressive logic for one so young; I would have expected Kiba to come up with that one.

"Tell us! Is there any water around here?" Kiba shouted at the owl.

"Kiba, who are you talking to?" Cheza's weak voice piped in.

"An owl." He replied before continuing his interrogation.

"Ok, that's not good if both of us can't sense him." We found out a couple days ago that Cheza couldn't actually see what we looked like, but she could see our life source. The way she explained it, it was like seeing a bunch of shaped lights amongst dark shadows.

"What do you mean?" Hige asked me.

"I mean I can't see him and neither can Cheza, something's really wrong"

"What do you mean, you can't see him?" he shouted at me.

"I mean I can't see what he's gunna do! Like he's not even there!"

The owl took off and so did Tsume, hot on its trail.

"Don't lose sight of him! It's the only lead we got!" He yelled back, moving us into high gear.

I had a hard time keeping up but I managed to at least keep the pack in sight. Finally the owl and the others came to a stop in front of a cave. When I entered the clearing, I all but collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. I guess I wasn't fully recovered from helping Cheza earlier. I couldn't hear the owl speaking over my panting, trying to catch my breath.

"I hate to say it…But you can be really pathetic sometimes, she-wolf" Tsume grumbled to me, somewhat amused.

"Oh...shut up...you...stupid… jerk!" I said in between breaths, watching Kiba and the others go inside the cave. Tsume waited for a moment at the entrance. I was pretty reluctant to go in until that creepy owl started making comments again. Tsume bout hurt himself laughing as I shot past him into the cave; crashing into Toboe. I looked over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stupid creepy owl!" I growled as I dust myself off and helped Toboe back on his feet.

**…**

**…**

"Okay…I KNOW we saw this column over an hour ago!" I complain. Even though it was dark, I could still see fairly well thanks to some wolf, journeys ago, asking for that ability.

"AHG! That means we're just going in circles." Hige started whining.

"We went left last time…so we'll just go right this time." Leave it to Kiba to stay as Mr. Cool and collected. He was still carrying Cheza on his back. The dude had to be getting tired; we've been at this for hours now.

"Are you sure you don't want someone else to carry her? Even if it's just for a little while?" Toboe had just asked him that only a moment ago.

"Are you strong enough to carry her yourself?" Kiba retaliated with a little more bite in his tone. I'm surprised; maybe he's not as cool and collected as what I thought. Poor kid just shook his head no and sighed. "Then I'm fine!"

"That's enough Kiba." Tsume interjected. "You're always telling everyone to learn to lean on those closest to you…You need to take some of your own advice and let someone else carry her for a while."

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Tsume just gave some good advice without sounding like an ass?

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tsume." I comment to the silver wolf. That got a rather nasty look and a growl to match it. "The Tsume I know is always pissed off and biting people's heads off…not giving them sound advice."

"I'm not…I just think his head's a little clouded from that flower girl's scent." He growled in response.

"You're one to talk." Kiba snapped back, grabbing everyone's attention. "You don't think I haven't seen how you've acted lately around Kia? That I couldn't smell her scent on you when you returned just as much as it is on her?"

I can feel my mouth drop open from shock. I can NOT believe Kiba called us out like that…and it front of everyone! I can just barely hear Hige trying to sneak a sniff. I throw him a punch into his shoulder to stop him. Geez, I might as well have told him flat out with that stupid smirk on his face.

"That's none of your business!" Tsume growled and started to take a fighting stance. Oh this is about to end badly.

"Guys come on…we're all just tired and hungry. Let's just work together to get out of here." Toboe states as he walks in between them with his hands up. I catch sight of my bag slung a crossed his chest. I still remember how he begged me to let him keep carrying the stones that were in the bag. He want's so much to prove his worth in this pack it amazes me.

"Toboe's right, let's just keep moving. This cave has to open up eventually." I add laying a hand on Tsume's shoulder. I remove my hand again when he glares at me. Talk about being hot and then cold! The two wolves just glared harshly at each other before Kiba turned and started walking. Tsume waited until the rest of us had started to follow before taking up his place in the back.

"Man…I wish there was at least something to eat in here." Hige commented as he kicked a surprisingly round cobble out of his way…shrieking in surprise.

Wait a minute…Shrieking? Rocks don't shriek! I watched in fascination as the rock rolled away before flattening out into a giant pill bug. The bug came charging back at Hige, fully pissed at the action.

"WHAT THE?" Hige cried out as the bug jumped at him, shrieking again. Images started pounding their way into my attention.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted, reaching out to try and catch the bug. I failed miserably and watched as it landed on his arm and bit him! Toboe grabbed the nuisance and threw it at the far wall.

"Stupid bug!" He called in victory. More images bombarded me.

"Oh shit! GET BACK!" I call out pushing the two boys farther down the path. Tsume runs to my side, ready for whatever it was that had me on edge. I turned back and watched in horror as the pissy pill bug came back…with an army of friends.

* * *

**I sense another big fight scene ahead for all you action lovers out there ^_^**

**Funny how Kiba busted them. Wonder what will happen between them now when things settle down?**


	48. Chapter 48-Attack of the Killer Bugs

**ACTION SEQUENCE!**

**We've been waiting for a good brawl let's see how this goes shall we?**

**okay not my best work but I'd still love to hear your opinions.**

**Depending on the reviews, the next one might be entertaining...hehehehehehehehehe**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 48- Attack of the Killer Bugs**

"Move, move, move!" Kia called to the pack as she clawed a massive bug away from her. Kiba started running, still carrying Cheza, down the dark twisting tunnel of the cave. Toboe and Hige followed closely behind them while Kia and Tsume held of the swarm.

"Go!" Tsume growled at her, shoving her into motion as more of the bugs attacked.

Kia grabbed him hand and pulled him after her, knowing he would stay otherwise. She guided the silver wolf out of the way of another bug, trying to jump on him. She looked up to find that the rest of their pack had come to a stop.

"It's a dead end!" Toboe cried out as he turned to face the bugs that were following them.

"Shit! Looks like we're just gunna have to take them on." Hige growled as he faced their opponents. Kiba set Cheza down on the ground and stood between her and the bugs.

"They're after Cheza…we have to protect her!" He snarled as he changed to his true form. Kia shifted as well and leaped to his side. Tsume took his other side helping to form a wall around the moon child, shifting as he moved. Toboe took the bag and placed it around Cheza so that he could fight without too much worry and took his position beside Kia. With a snarl Hige joined the others, completing the wolf wall beside Tsume.

"Well I'm not gunna let a bunch of bugs get to her." He bared his teeth as his hackles raised.

"Here they come." Kia growled, baring her own fangs.

The wave of giant shrieking pill bugs rushed towards the wolves. Kiba was the first to strike, crushing one in half. The smell of iron filled the air as blood was spilt, aggravating the insects further. Toboe used his front paws to smash down on the ones that got to close, biting at the ones he might have missed. Tsume and Hige were putting a massive dent in the current population as the swarm tried to pass them. More blood dripped from their fangs as they tore the bugs apart. Kia too fought to keep the army at bay, away from the flower maiden. Still some broke through their defense and started to attack Cheza. The moon child cried out in pain as one bit her arm and another started on her leg.

"Cheza!" Kia cried out and rushed to her side, distracting the other wolves for a moment.

It was all the giant army needed to overpower the wolves and turn the tide of battle. Kia demolished the bugs on Cheza and cried out as one clamped onto her shoulder. Toboe rushed over and helped to pull the nasty thing off of her and crushed it in his jaws. Kiba instructed the two to continue fighting as his own collection of wounds increased. Smelling the She-wolf's blood, Tsume looked for better defense. As he threw one of the bugs away he noticed a ledge high above them. He leaped up to it easily and looked down to Kiba and Cheza.

"Kiba!" He bellowed over the shrieking of the insects. Kiba looked to see he had changed his form. "Up here!"

"Catch her!" The white wolf answered as he shifted. He cradled Cheza in his arms for a moment before thrusting her up into the air. Tsume reached out and pulled the maiden into his arms, drawing her to the safety of the ledge.

"Make sure the bag is with her...AHG!" Kia called to him as she was bombarded by several bugs at once. She started snapping at them, crushing them in her jaws. Hige joined her and pulled one off of her back, destroying it in one bite. Tsume verified that the bag was with Cheza before moving to leave. Cheza laid a hand on his chest as worry covered her face.

"We'll take care of this…don't worry." He stated as calmly as he could before jumping back down to the fight below; shifting as he went. Almost immediately, the bugs were upon him adding to his growing collection of cuts and bites. The wolves fought bitterly, panting hard as the fight seemed to linger on.

"Can't you see if there's an end in sight?" Hige asked Kia when he was close to her again.

"There's too many of them for me to fight and look at the same time." She answered him as she grappled with a particularly large bug. Her body started trembling from her injuries.

"Guys! Help keep them off of her for a minute." Hige called to the other wolves, pushing her back to where they had started. He blocked her from the bugs as best he could when Toboe joined his cause. Tsume and Kiba managed to work their way over, trying to keep them off long enough for her to look at future images. Her mind was blurry from exhaustion and all she could see was an endless wave of bugs attacking them. Suddenly she saw something that changed all of the images. Cheza had made a decision to help. Just as the maiden leapt down from her perch, Kia bounded over top of the other wolves and caught her on her back. Cheza clung to her fur as she started running, the bag slamming into her side as it swayed.

"Where Cheza?" She manage to say as she clawed at the bugs that tried to attack them.

"Cheza!" Kiba cried out as he watched the two.

"Kia!" Tsume bellowed as panic started to try and grip him.

"That way, by the crevasse." Cheza replied weakly as she pointed out a small opening they hadn't seen before. Kia fought her way there, hearing the others behind her. Blood from her wounds splattered onto the ground, leaving a trail for the bugs to follow. Her paws gave out as she stumbled into the opening. Cheza slid off and down a steep embankment, leading the way. Kia rolled after her as a few of the bugs flew past her.

"This way, Kia!" Cheza called encouraging her to keep moving.

Kia could smell an overpowering sweet, honey scent over the smell of her blood. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining what she saw next ahead of them. The bugs raced past her and Cheza, fully ignoring them to the source of the smell. As soon as the bugs would start to eat the giant green plants the plant's leaves would close around them.

"It's…it's eating them?" Kia wondered aloud as she watched the sight before her.

"Are you two alright?" Kiba asked as he came sliding down the embankment a moment later.

"I-I guess so." Kia stated as she gathered up the bag from Cheza, checking that she was alright in the process.

Hige and Toboe came charging down after them with Tsume bringing up the rear.

"This one heard them...they were hungry." Cheza managed to say quietly.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsume asked as he stumbled from a limp.

"We are now. Heck the bugs aren't even following us down here." Hige noted as he made his way farther into the new section of the cave. Tsume limped over to Kia and checked her over.

"They must know they'll get eaten if they do come down here." Toboe noted as he walked past the plants, seeing something that caught his attention

"Maybe…OUCH! Would you stop it…I'm fine… really…it's just a few cuts." Kia said as she pushed Tsume away.

"Come on Cheza…let's get you out of here." Kiba stated quietly as he cradled her in his arms. It was all she could do to master enough strength to nod her head. Kia saw that the vines had started their slow creep up her neck again. She rushed over to Cheza and started to lay a hand on her arm when Tsume stopped her.

"We don't need the two of you out of commission." He growled.

"But she needs-"

"Hey everyone! There's a light up ahead!" Toboe interrupted her and started running towards a pale light. Hige shot past the others and charged after the pup with Kiba right behind him.

"Can you manage?" Tsume asked the she-wolf as she stumbled forward.

"I'll live…come on…I'll race you." She said with a smirk and rushed past Kiba and Cheza. Tsume started after her when Kiba called for his attention.

"Hey…Look…I'm sorry for calling you both out like that earlier. You were right…I do need to take my own advice sometimes." Kiba hung his head slightly, ashamed of his earlier actions. Tsume looked at him for a moment before looking at the others ahead of them.

"Well it's not like I would have been able to hide it from you anyhow." Tsume grumbled. He recalled how Kiba had confronted him about his feelings for Kia after escaping the soldiers the first time. Kiba gave a chuckle before sighing slightly.

"So what _were_ you two doing when you both were gone?"

"Now _that_ isn't any of your business." Tsume growled slightly receiving another chuckle from Kiba.

Toboe, Hige and Kia raced ahead toward the light and were excited to find an exit to the cave. The cool breeze welcomed them back to the outside world, as Toboe blazed ahead.

"Look there's water and moonlight too!" He cried out of sure joy.

Outside of the cave was a lush green forest with a deep pond in the clearing before them. The full moon shone brightly above them, lighting up the world for them to see. Hige ran past the pup and dove headlong into the cool water of the pond. Toboe jumped in after him and started splashing. Kia laughed as she slung her bag to the ground and cannonballed in after the boys. When she resurfaced she saw Tsume kneeling by the edge, cupping the water in his hands and drinking from them. She dove under the water and swam up to him. Pushing off the bottom, she rocketed out of the water and wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him into the pond.

"DAMN IT ALL KIA!" He bellowed when he resurfaced, only to be splashed in the face by the boys. "Oh that's it!" and he started splashing back at them, enjoying the coolness of the water.

Kiba came out of the cave and lowered Cheza into the water. Within moments, she was feeling well enough to stand on her own. The wet, playful wolves stopped and watched as the moon child drank in the water and the moonlight, rejuvenating herself. Having drunk her fill, Kia swam to the edge and pulled herself out. She shifted her form and shook off as much water as she could, showering Kiba.

"We'll go hunting in the morning. Right now we need to concentrate on getting some sleep and healing our wounds." He stated as he shook himself off a bit.

Kia barely heard him as she curled up under the moonlit sky and fell asleep, allowing her wounds to heal. Eventually the other three wolves climbed out of the pond and shook themselves free of the water. Hige and Toboe were soon sound asleep while Tsume and Kiba kept watch over the moon child.

* * *

**WOW talk about an epic battle. Your thoughts?**

**I would LOOOVVVVEEEE to hear your thoughts and ideas of how things will pan out. Also looking for epic advice on difficult ways to retrieve the remaining stones. Private message you ideas, If I use it I'll credit the idea back to you ^_^**

**Hoping to see my inbox filled soon**


	49. Chapter 49-Quiet Conversations

**I'm just gunna go ahead and put up some disclaimers up here ahead of time**

**WR belongs to BONES, Kia belongs to me**

_**Que Sera, Sera (whatever will be, will be)**_** belongs to Corinne Bailey Rae**

**...**

**So here is a nice little chapter to make amends to my readers for Toboe so rudely interrupting our apparent favorite couple LOL**

**(*still laughing over here Aniwolfgirl*)**

* * *

**If Tomorrow never Comes**

**Chapter 49-Quiet Conversations**

Kia sat straight up as she tried to escape her hellish nightmare, gasping for air and struggling not to scream. The night was still fairly young and the full moon hung high overhead. She sighed and drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She watched the water of the pond ripple from the frogs jumping in and the fish occasionally leaping out to catch a passing bug. The cool night's breeze softly played with her curls as it gently swept by. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked their songs. Fireflies glowed and sparked around the pond adding to the peaceful magic. She sighed again as she closed her eyes. '_Why can't my dreams be this peaceful? Why must they always be the same nightmare that awaits me?'_ she thought to herself.

"Are you alright Kia?" she heard a soft child-like voice ask her.

"I'll be fine…I just went to sleep too soon after the bug fight is all." Kia explained as she looked over at the flower maiden. Cheza was busy petting Kiba and Toboe on either side of her while they slept. Hige was sprawled out in front of her, snoring loudly.

"This one does not understand." Cheza continued as she looked at Kia with a confused expression.

"My nightmares…they only happen if I got into some kind of fight or if I'm really troubled about something. If I can't find some kind of peace of mind before I go to sleep it strikes…sometimes…they get so bad…I can't wake up from them." Kia continued explaining in a quiet voice so not to disturb the others.

"Have you not had a good dream?" She asked her.

"The last good dream I had was the night you first sang your song."

"This one has sung her song to you many times after. Have you not had good dreams then too?"

"Actually…now that you mention it…no I haven't…I just slept a dreamless sleep like always when I'm not having my nightmare." Kia pondered over the mystery trying to find the key to her dream.

"This one wonders if Tsume had something to do with you having a good dream." Cheza noted.

"You're kidding me right?"

"This one is not…Is he not the one who can help you as well?"

"SSSSHHHHHHHHHH! Not so loud, thank you very much!" Kia hissed at her, looking around in panic for the silver wolf. She found him under a tree a good distance from the pack, but still close enough to hear them if he was actually awake.

"This one is sorry…This one knows you do not want anyone to know. But this one does not understand."

"Well one, it's just funny to piss him off. Two…I don't want him to feel…obligated… to help me."

"You are afraid that Tsume will hold it against you?"

"I don't like leaving my life in the hands of others is what it is…besides he's in love with some other girl…I'm just some toy for him to keep busy with till he finds her." Kia stated quietly, looking back out over the pond.

"This one does not think so…This one believes that Tsume has feelings for you."

"HA, that will be the day." Kia snubbed her nose into the air at the idea of Tsume actually liking her in such a fashion.

Memories of their earlier encounter in the woods were still fresh in her mind. _'I pushed him into doing it. Things just got out of hand is all. Even if we had gotten father before Toboe showed up, I'd still just be the girl that pushed him over the edge and he couldn't help himself.'_ She reasoned with herself.

"I'm going to go for a walk…try and calm myself before going back to sleep." Kia whispered to Cheza as she stood to her feet.

She quietly padded off walking into the woods near the pond. The walking did soothe her, but her mind was still flustered about Tsume. The elusive wolf had successfully left her in a state of confusion. She made her way back and stood in front of the pond. She could see most of her pack to her left, but she couldn't see Tsume past a wide bush. She looked over the pond at the dancing fireflies and listened to the sounds of the night. She took off her jacket and her shoes and socks. She rolled up her jeans to her mid-calf and stood quietly on the shore of the pond. She could almost hear the rhythm of a song as she listened to the night.

_When I was just a little girl_

_I asked my mother, what will I be_

_Will I be pretty, will I be rich_

_Here's what she said to me._

_Que Sera, Sera,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Sera, Sera_

_What will be, will be._

Kia closed her eyes just hearing the song inside her head. She started swaying from side to side, feeling the grass shift beneath her toes. Slowly she started dancing, moving her feet to the imaginable beat.

_When I was young, I fell in love_

_I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead_

_Will we have rainbows, day after day_

_Here's what my sweetheart said._

_Que Sera, Sera,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Sera, Sera_

_What will be, will be._

Her steps gradually became bigger as she twirled letting her arms swing around her gently.

_Now I have children of my own_

_They ask their mother, what will I be_

_Will I be handsome, will I be rich_

_I tell them tenderly._

_Que Sera, Sera,_

She positioned her hands as though she was dancing with someone else and continued her lonely dance, clearing her mind. She imagined someone letting her spin out before spinning back into their arms.

_Que Sera, Sera,_

_Whatever will be, will be_

_The future's not ours, to see_

_Que Sera, Sera_

_What will be, will be._

The breeze changed directions, bringing the smell of a matured musk and pine trees. Kia spun around in panic and saw Tsume leaning against a tree, watching her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him when he didn't say anything.

"Does it matter?" Kia sighed. It seemed like it was his standard answer to that question.

"I guess not…you have a right to be here as much as I do." She mumbled as she turned back to the pond.

"I still want to-"

"Would you drop that already! I'm not telling you so there!"

"So there is someone?" Kia sighed heavily.

"Fine you caught me…yes there is someone…who is capable of healing me when others can't." She said, almost complaining to him.

"So why not say who it is then?"

"Because I don't want too." She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard what you said to Cheza earlier." He said firmly as he pushed off the tree.

"Oh please tell me you're joking!" She spun back to him, her hands dropped somewhat from her chest.

"I heard everything, since you first woke up." He stated calmly as he walked up to her.

"Do you really believe that shit…about me?" he asked her quietly as he took a long curl between his thumb and forefinger, testing its texture.

"So what if I do." Kia blushed and pulled away from him, dragging the curl with her out of his hand.

"Is that what you want to believe?"

"Yes….no…I don't…It's just….you're still" Kia fumbled to find the right words to express herself to him. He gently cupped her chin in his hand lifting her face to look at her. He waited until she met his gaze to speak.

"Shut up and forget that I asked…..I'll prove it to you someday…that I'm not who you think of me as." He said as he leaned in close to her and gently kissed her.

Kia felt herself start to slip away into his kiss when he removed his hand from her chin and pulled her into a warm embrace. A wave of panic enveloped her as she pushed away, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Tsume asked; worry coated his words.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this…I-I've never…"

"Never what?"

"I've never done this before." Tsume's jaw opened slightly in surprise. _'Ten year of being away and she still hasn't mated with anyone? That's some bullshit!'_ he thought to himself.

"Judging from what you were doing earlier, I'd say that's a lie." He baited her, watching her nose closely.

"I really haven't gone that far before…you…you were…my first kiss." She said quietly. Tsume panted in disbelief when her tell all nose twitch never happened. _'She…She's telling the truth! I know I never got to kiss her before leaving, but to go twenty-six years without even trying to kiss?'_ he thought.

"And I stole that from you…Kia I'm sorry…if I had known, I-"

"Oh stop, I had that coming…besides," Kia started blushing. "I really liked it." She ground her bare toes into the ground out of trying to deal with her sudden shyness. He gave her a smile and sighed.

"I am kind of glad that Toboe showed up though…I don't think I'm really ready to become anyone's mate, just yet." She added

"Okay you do know that you can do it and not be anyone's mate right? You're only mates if the mate's mark is left on you." He asked her sarcastically.

"I'm afraid of being claimed when I don't want to be." Tsume nodded his head at the comment and sighed.

"Did you find your peace yet?" he asked as he let go of her.

"For the most part…I think it's safe enough now that I can sleep without dreaming again." She commented as she gathered up her discarded clothing and boots.

"So are you going to tell me who yet or do I have to keep at ya." Kia threw a boot at him out of frustration, making him chuckle slightly.

* * *

**So how was that? Did that make up for the torment I put you readers through?**


	50. Chapter 50-Coming Undone

**AHHGGG Sorry for it taking so long to get this one out here. Kind of had writers block in the beginning and then it just poured out!**

**I still had to wait until I finished all of my college work before writing it down.**

**Now it's finally all typed and edited ^_^**

**...**

**I really hope you enjoy this one**

**Still looking for more ideas on what to do with the stones. I don't care if it's a one liner idea or an elaborate plot. I can build and mold it into what I'm looking for in this story.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 50- Coming Undone**

Toboe sat beneath the apple tree that grew by the pond. The redwood box was open in his lap as the sunlight filtered down through the leaves and brightened the stones inside. Normally when the lid was closed, he couldn't hear their quiet conversations. But he sat there and listened to the foreign words that they spoke, only understanding when they would say the word wolf in the ancient language.

"Anything interesting?" Kia mumbled through a mouthful of apple. She sat on a branch high above him, leaning against the tree with one leg swinging over the edge. She inspected what was left of her red apple while she waited for a reply.

"Not as far as I can tell…they're just happy to be close together I guess." He replied as he watched the stones glimmer and sparkle.

"I wonder if they know where the other stones are at. We can just go straight to them and pick them up." She casually stated as she took another bite of the apple.

"Well didn't that lady tell us where some were?" Toboe craned his head back to look at her.

"Some warlord named Yevette has two of them. I just wished there was a way we could confirm that. I know there's one somewhere in my old mountain range back home." She replied as she moved her arm out of the way to look down at him. Toboe nodded before turning his attention to the stones as they called his name.

"Kia I don't know what their saying…lapidesque alios loqui possumus quaerentes te et auxiliatus." Kia sat up and braced her hand on the limb in front of her, letting her other leg swing down off the branch.

"Looks like they can help us after all! they just said that they can talk to each other." Kia swung down of the branch and dropped beside Toboe.

"What's up now?" Kiba asked cheerfully as he led Cheza up to the two wolves. Hige followed not far behind them, smiling brightly.

"Looks like the stones can talk to each other…regardless of distance." Kia explained to them.

"Toboe…may this one speak for them?" Cheza asked sweetly as she knelt down beside him.

"Sure Cheza I don't mind if we share that job." Toboe gleefully nodded his head and transferred the stones from the box into her hands. She listened carefully for a moment before speaking.

"Veritas says that they can speak as though they are right next to each other…even if they are really very far away."

"So we can find out where the other stones are at then?" Hige asked, looking over her shoulders.

"Yes Hige, this one is certain." Cheza replied glancing in his direction.

"What's all this then?" An iron voice rang out. Kia looked up to see Tsume return from his hunt with a young buck slung over his shoulder.

"It's the stones…" she started as Tsume lowered the deer to the ground and walked over to the group. He leaned against the tree and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sperare says that yes there are three stones with Yevette." Cheza continued.

"Three!" Toboe exclaimed.

"He must have acquired another one recently." Kiba commented.

"One is in the mountains to the north….the Heathian mountains?" Cheza looked towards Kia.

"That's the one I was saying is somewhere close to my old home…what about the others."

"One is hidden in a cave at the base of a mountain covered in ice and snow."

"Okay what mountain isn't covered by that?" Hige grunted, getting a smack from Kiba.

"Veritas says it's a glacier that covers the opening…it's northeast of here."

"Barabass glacier?" Kia questioned receiving a nod from Cheza.

"A strong wolf clan guard's one to the east." Cheza sighed sadly.

"Any idea where lord Yevette is at?" Tsume asked casually when Cheza finished.

"Yevette? Oh he's just on the other side of the Heathian mountains." Kia explained as she threw her apple core into the pond.

"You know of him?" Tsume raised a questioning brow at her calm expression.

"Yea, he used to always come after my pack to get the stone that resided nearby. My pack was in charge of protecting that stone." Kia stated as she leapt up to grab another apple, just missing it.

"So now that we know where some are…what's the game plan?" Toboe asked as he took the beveled emerald stone, Veritas.

"Well we go after what's closet to us…" Kiba started trying to think.

"We're gunna need a map cause I don't even know where the hell we are." Kia added as she jumped again for her choice apple, just brushing it with the tips of her fingers.

"So then our objective should be to get to the closest town and find out exactly where we are and go from there." Kiba said with a nod.

"Sperare says that there is a town not far from here. Just on the other side of this forest." Cheza pointed towards the rising sun.

"Then let's eat and be on our way." He continued as he touched Cheza's shoulder. Toboe took the other stone and replaced them into their proper spots inside the box. Just as Kia was about to make her third attempt for the apple, Hige leaped up and snagged it. As soon as he landed he tossed it to her with a grin.

"Thanks" she mumbled and went to join Tsume. Toboe came running up beside her, adjusting the strap over his chest.

"So we're going to be going close to your old pack?" He asked her when he finished fumbling around.

"Yea, my birth-pack is on the way there. They'd be able to help us get to it." She nodded and sat down by the deer.

"It sounds nice…to have family you can count on…"Toboe's voice trailed off as he sat down beside Tsume. The silver wolf gave him a sideways glance before giving him a solid shove to the side.

"Idiot…you mean to tell me you can't count on us?" Tsume growled at the pup as he tore off a chunk of meat and held it in his hand. He waited until Kiba was settled and began eating first before devouring his own piece.

"That's not what I meant! What I meant was it must be nice to have a family."

"Oh yes, it's a dream come true to have your parents tell you what to do all the time. Siblings and cousins are always quarreling over who's going to do what chore. Pup's whining all the time about not being allowed to play in certain areas. Oh yes it could easily be called paradise." Kia sarcastically commented as she gnawed on a piece of meat. After a moment Toboe started laughing uncontrollably.

"It wasn't that funny, runt" Hige managed to state past a chunk of meat.

"Yes it…was…cause…we act that…way all…the…time!" Toboe gasped in between his giggles, before falling apart again.

"Ya see? It doesn't matter if we're related or not. Family is whoever is closest to you and treats you like one of their own." Kia gave Toboe a hug before continuing her meal.

"Thanks Kia…I needed that"

**…**

**…**

"Wow, I'm impressed that the stone was right on about the town being just outside the forest." Hige commented as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh ye of little faith…come on, let's see if we can't find a map or something." Kia said as she shook her head and shoved her hands in her pocket.

The wolf pack and Cheza walked into the run down city. Passerby's looked at them with caution as they did not receive so many visitors at once.

"We should split up." Kiba decided as he caught another nasty glare while taking Cheza's hand.

"There's an old warehouse on the far side of town…we can meet up there." Kia suggested after looking at images to find a safe place for them.

"Fine…Cheza's with me."

"Tob, you wanna tag along with me? Maybe we can rustle up an ice cream while we're here." Kia offered the pup a smile who grinned back at her.

"I guess Tsume and I are together then?" Hige asked as he glanced nervously to the silver wolf.

"The hell you say…I'm on my own." Tsume growled and stormed forward.

"Okay then…hey that ice cream sounds nice…can I come?" Hige turned to the treat hunters with a hopeful smile.

"You're hungry again aren't you?" Toboe asked him in a teasing manor.

"Ah shut it runt." He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed after them.

Kiba watched as their pack split up and decided it would be best if he went ahead of them to the warehouse with Cheza.

"Kiba, this one was wondering…why does Tsume treat Kia the way he does?" Cheza asked, her voice small and wondering.

"What do you mean?" Kiba was curious about the topic that she and picked for their conversation.

"This one can tell what is on the hearts of a wolf; what they are feeling. Tsume has feelings for Kia but his past keeps him from fully wanting to be with her. This one can tell that he is afraid that he will lose her because of his past."

"You know of what happened in his past?" Kiba wondered aloud to the maiden.

"No this one does not know any more than what he has told this one. This one can feel his agony, his fear, and his desire to be with her. But this one does not know what caused such feelings."

"Oh…he had told me once that he had done a lot of things in the past that led up to how he was treating her. But they have only known each other since we all first met back in Freeze City over a month ago."

"This one can tell that he has longed to be with her longer than that…this one is confused." Cheza admitted and hung her head.

"Well…I'm just as lost as you…nobody fully understands what Tsume does or how he acts. It seems like he doesn't want to push her away any more, but he doesn't want to open up to her either." Kiba slid his free hand into his coat pocket.

"Kia is just as confused in her feelings. This one can tell that she wants to try and be with him, but something is making her hesitant."

"Beowulf." Kiba muttered. He looked at Cheza and saw the curious look on her face.

"Not long after we let to come find you, we found out that Kia was still in love with a childhood pup. Tsume told her that he used to train together with the pup named Beowulf and that he had died in a battle. Ever since then, Kia hasn't spoken of the pup much. I have a feeling that she is still trying to get over the loss." Kiba explained to the maiden.

"Hmmm, this one understands now. Kia is confused because she wants to be with Beowulf and Tsume and doesn't know what to do." Cheza thought out loud as if to clarify what she had felt. The continued in silence to an old abandon warehouse and waited inside for the others to show up.

**…**

**…**

Kia watched to two younger wolves walk up to the ice cream parlor. Hige had been just slick enough to pick-pocket a few bills to pay for the treats and a map for Kia. She checked to make sure that the money was still in her pocket before entering the bookstore next door. The green messenger bag bumped against the door frame loudly. She sighed, she felt bad for letting the others carry it so much when she had taken it on as her own responsibility. Kia stepped inside and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The lighting was poor and the place looked as though it hadn't been dusted in quiet sometime.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She called out as she wandered the little store.

"Yes, may I help you?" an aged voice called out to her from behind. Kia turned to see a short, wrinkled old lady smiling up at her.

"Yes, My friend and I have gotten lost on our travels and I was wondering if you would happen to have a map." Kia said sweetly as she returned the smile.

"Yes I have one over here." The woman slowly walked over to a shelf and pulled off a very dusty and aged poster.

"We're here, in Tornance…" she pointed to a small picture of a city on one side of the paper. Kia read the names of the places on the map and silently thanked her grandfather for forcing her to learn to read.

"Are you willing to part with this?" The she-wolf asked as she memorized the map in case she said otherwise.

"I'm more than willing to give it to you…I'm just happy to see a wolf in these parts again." The old lady smiled brightly as the color drained for Kia's face. _'She knows! But how?'_ She thought in the midst of her panic.

"Oh calm down dear…I won't be the one to rat you out…I have helped many of your kind before." the woman explained as she sat down in a chair. "But the last time I had seen any of your kind was back in Kyrios almost ten years ago now."

"Wait what?" Kia almost immediately forgot about the map and became engrossed by the conversation.

"Oh yes, back when my hands would still listen to me, I use to embroider little things at the festivals. The last wolves I had ever seen were a very young couple. Oh it was so sweet to see them sneak up and make a request for the other. The boy had asked for a burgundy kerchief with a crescent moon and a knotted heart inside with a wolf howling at it. I put in in my finest silver thread with a Celts knotted border."

The old woman rambled on as Kia reached inside the bag and pulled out her kerchief and looked at it. It was exactly as the woman had described. Everything about the design had Celtic knots in it; the crescent moon, the heart, even the sitting howling wolf was made up of intricate knots.

"I had asked…" Kia's voce almost sounded distant as she interrupted the woman. "For a silver scarf as soft as plush with blood red embroidery thread. One of a dancing wolf under the similar crescent moon with a rose inside of it. It had the same Celtic style as mine. We…we realized how much we were going to miss the other and wanted to get the other something to remember the good times by." Kia handed the kerchief to the woman as proof of her story. In awe, the woman looked it over, checking the handy work.

"And did you ever find him again?" the woman asked as she handed the cloth back to the she-wolf.

"No…I never did." She said mournfully as she handed her the money from her pocket and scooped up the map; leaving the old woman as a tear fell.

**…**

**…**

Tsume was alone, sitting on top of an old building watching the sun start to set in the horizon. He had already removed his leather jacket and had it laid on the ground beside him. Slowly he removed untied the lacings of his bracer. His mind was clouded with dark thoughts of his sins and he needed to remember the one thing that always managed to chase the shadows away. The leather bracer released its grasp on his wrist as he loosened the last lace. He slid it off carefully and set it down on top of his coat.

He looked back at where the bracer had safely hidden his token. The soft silver material still managed to allow his skin underneath to breath. He unwound the cloth and let the wind unfurl its folds. Burgundy stitching covered one end of the silver scarf. He caught it out of the breeze and ran his finger over the unique pattern. A wolf danced on its hind legs with its head coked to the side with a sly smile. The knotted crescent moon cupped a blooming rose just above the wolf. He stared at the scarf for a long time and remembered the day he had gotten it. The she-wolf who was known as Catori at the time had come bounding up to him in the middle of the courtyard.

_'Beowulf I got something for you!'_ Tsume tiled his head back some as he let the memory of her pitched voice wash over him.

_'Look it's a scarf! So you'll always be warm during your training.'_ He could still see every detail of her holding up the scarf for him to see. The way that one damn curl would always flop in front of her face and he would tuck it behind her ear. The sun shone so brightly that day that her normal dark brown hair turned into a sable red. Her rosy cheeks burned from the heat and shyness as she gave him the scarf.

_'See…it has a dancing wolf on it…so…so...so you'd always remember me.'_ He always loved to watch her dance. She was always so graceful whether there was music or not. She always managed to drag him out onto the dance floor eventually and he enjoyed it.

Tsume looked back down at the scarf and thought of all the hell he went through to keep the scarf with him. He thought of how his pack leader had repeatedly tried to destroy it, to destroy her memory.

_'You have so much potential to become something great…you don't need to be distracted by this woman.'_ Anger filled Tsume at the memory of the harsh iron voice that tore at him.

_'She's my reason for living…I'm not going to give her up that easily.'_ Tsume remembered snarling those words to himself after the leader had left. He had to fake destroying the scarf and hid it under the bracer to keep it safe.

Tsume carefully folded the scarf into a long narrow strip before wrapping it back around his wrist. He carefully slid the bracer back over top of it. Making sure that the scarf wasn't poking out any where he started tightening the laces.

"Even if she does find out about what I have done…I swear I will still be there for her…whether she hates me or loves me…I will always be there for her." He promised himself and he hurried to finish his task and return to the others.

* * *

**Hehehe There I solved a mystery for you. I know I haven't mention Tsume's bracer very much, but it's usually hidden under his jacket's sleeve.**

**But what do you think? I'm interested to hear how you think the story will turn out from here.**


	51. Chapter 51-A Bad Feeling

**Thank you to the people who were able to vote for Kia's Heart-song.**

**Apparently Fanfic will only let me have one poll on my page at a time, sooooo**

**I'm closing the poll for Kia's and opening up the next one.**

**...**

**WR belongs to Bones and Kia belongs to me.**

**...**

**Here's another action packed chapter for ya'll**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 51- A Bad Feeling**

Kiba awoke out of a sound sleep to a sickening feeling. He knew something horrible was about to happen and they needed to leave. He looked at the slumbering wolves around him before seeing Cheza.

"Don't you ever sleep?" He asked her softly.

"This one does not sleep…just as the moon does not stop watching over you." She said sweetly as she petted the young red wolf. The gray and sable she-wolf laid close to him with her head resting over his neck.

"We have to wake her up. I need to ask her to look at something." he whispered. Cheza looked at him and felt the worry in his heart. Gently she shook the she-wolf awake.

"Wha…what's up…" Kia managed past a large yawn.

"I need you to look and see what's going to happen…I have a bad feeling that…"

Kia looked at him closely and closed her eyes again, resting her head on her paws.

"Kia I'm being serious!" Kiba growled in frustration at her.

"What do you think I'm doing? It's easier for me to see things with my eyes closed you nimrod!" She snapped back at him, peeking an eye open to glare at him.

"Oh…sorry." Kiba replied sheepishly.

Kia giggled and closed her eye again. She allowed herself to enter the hazy part of her mind to see what the future had in store for the pack. _Whether they stayed or fled, they were going to be stopped. An airship would destroy the town, tearing it to shreds to get at them. If they ran, they had a better chance of making out it out of the battle alive. Either way, the assault would not stop until they were either dead or had given up what the master of the airship wanted; the maiden and the moonstone._

"We have to leave now!" Kia shouted as she leapt to her feet, shaking the pup awake and shifting her form.

"That bad?" Kiba asked as he worked to wake Hige from his sound sleep.

"Worse! Whoever it is is after Cheza and Sperare! He's planning to fight us till we either give them up or kills us and takes them anyways." Kia explained. She barely had to touch Tsume's fur to awaken him.

"Why doesn't he want Veritas as well?" Toboe asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Might not know about it. In which case, we'll take advantage of that." Kia stopped her movements and pulled the box out of her bag. In one swift movement she swept the emerald out of the box and shoved it into her pocket.

"If we do become separated…we can at least keep in contact through them." Kia added as she shoved the box with the remaining stone into the bag. She ripped out the folded map and managed to fold it into a smaller square before handing it to Toboe. "You're in charge of keeping that safe."

"Let's move!" Kiba shouted when he finally managed to wake Hige up.

Kia threw the strap over her head and nodded that she was ready. He took Cheza's hand and started running for the edge of the small town. The others followed close behind them, trying to wake themselves up fully for battle. Kiba was the first to change his form in mid stride, running faster and leading Cheza down a hill outside the city. The rest of the pack followed suite and changed into their true forms. Kia could feel the emerald become a part of her somehow, embedded comfortably into her in body. They hadn't made it very far when images started to obscure the she-wolf's vision.

"Here it comes!" She shouted as she slid to a stop. Kiba stopped in front of Cheza to protect her.

A small airship dropped out of the clouds above them and landed a distance ahead of them. The wolves flinched at the high pitched sound from the engines. Tsume and Hige stood on either side of Kiba and took fighting stances, ready for the first attack. Kia glanced at Toboe before stepping in front of him. They watched as a door lowered and a man draped in a full cloak stepped forth. Kia felt her skin crawl as the human stared at them in turn. _'It's him…the same guy from the lab.'_ She thought to herself as her lips curled into a snarl.

"Wolves…I believe you have taken what is rightfully mine." The man's voice was deep and inviting. Still the sound was almost like a blow to the wolves as his tainted words struck them.

"The hell you say." Tsume snarled viciously, his own stare darkening with anger.

"Cheza belongs with us and so does the stone, Sperare." Kiba declared in his own angered tone.

"If you do not return them to me…Then you leave me no choice but to destroy you." The man retaliated and raised an arm into the air.

"Follow what I say…we may be able to get out of this yet." Kia whispered to them. Hige nodded his head slightly to show that he had heard.

The three wolves took off toward the man, determined to protect Cheza and the stone. Kia closed her eyes and watched for the right moments to shout directions. Just as the man's hand was about to drop Kia cried out to them.

"Break!" the wolves scattered as a laser fired toward them. To her horror, she watched as it spread out like lightning a crossed the ground, chasing them.

"Hige stop!" the brown wolf slid to a stop, barely missing a laser strike.

"Left Kiba!" Kiba leaped to his left as another attack was launched.

"Stop your meddling!" the man roared as another shot was fired. Kia barely saw the last second attack come for them.

"LOOK OUT KID!" Kia tried to push the pup out of the way, but it was too late. The laser struck so close to them that the heat burned their fur and tore at their flesh. It launched the two wolves as the beam broke apart and spread a crossed the ground. Kia landed harshly and barely was able to roll out of the way of another attack. She found Toboe beside her, unconscious and covered in burns.

"TOBOE! KIA!" Hige screamed their names as he ran headlong after them, forgetting the man and the ship.

"Look out" Kia fought to make her voice heard as another attack was launched.

It was too late; Hige was barely a few feet from them when an explosion from the laser sent them flying. The bag's strap was torn apart as Kia flew through the air and landed at Cheza's feet. The bag landed not far from the two of them and Toboe and Hige came crashing down out of the sky. The flower maiden cried out as she felt the wolves' pain and their blood was spilt. Kia was unable to move or speak to help the last standing wolves in their battle.

Tsume and Kiba were busy ducking and dodging the unpredictable lasers as they continued their advance. Just as Tsume thought he had managed to narrowly escape one attack, he was brought down by another. He fought to get his feet under him and was cast aside by an explosion, increasing his injuries. Kiba fought just as hard, but eventually the attacks brought him down too. The man triumphantly smiled at the fallen wolves. He raised his hand again to call a final attack when a quiet voice called to him.

"That is enough Darcia…This one will go with you…please do not hurt my wolves anymore." The maiden begged him burying her face in her hands to hind the tears. Kia fought to sit up and stop Cheza.

"You can't go, Chez." She mumbled as her body shook violently.

"This one must go…promise this one that you will heal the others?" Cheza knelt down beside the she-wolf and petted her matted fur.

"You...you know I…will." Kia sunk back down on the ground as the pain overwhelmed her.

Cheza stood to her feet and gathered up the bag before kneeling beside Toboe. The young red wolf had barely regained consciousness and was whimpering in pain.

"I'm sorry…we weren't able…to protect you." He whispered to her when she started petting him.

"It is alright…Everything will be alright…we will see each other again someday." She soothed as she stood to her feet. She met each of the wolves in the same fashion; keeling beside them and giving them a final pet goodbye.

"We'll come after…after you…I know we will." Hige struggled to tell her.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough….strong enough to protect you…" Tsume groaned out as the pain flared in his side.

"You are more than strong enough…but this was a fight you were not going to win." Cheza replied, hoping to drive away the dark cloud that hung over the silver wolf.

"Cheza…Don't go…we can keep fighting…we're wolves…we're not…afraid…" Kiba struggled to get onto his paws and collapsed into her lap.

"This one knows that…but this one does not want to see you die." Cheza could not hold back her tears as she hugged the white wolf. Gently she laid him on the ground and rose to her feet.

"It's time…Cheza" Darcia called to her, waiting patiently on the ramp to the airship.

Cheza nodded and slowly made her way over to him, clutching the bag tightly to her chest. As soon as she stepped onto the ramp, she turned and looked back at the fallen wolves. More tears escaped her as she watched Kia fight to sit up. The she-wolf simply looked at her with a sad smile.

"This one is sorry." Cheza mournfully called to them and boarded the ship.

Kia watched as the door closed and the airship flew out of sight. She laid on the ground and concentrated her efforts to using the moon to heal her wounds. _'We'll keep in touch, Cheza…just you wait…we'll be back for you.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**A bit of a dark chapter as the wolves lose Cheza and one of the stones.**

**How will they coop? **


	52. Chapter 52- Kia's Heart-song

**I am so cruel! Letting Darcia make off with Cheza and one of the stones**

**But don't worry...our heroic pack will charge in and save the day for sure at some point...after recovery.**

**And now to reveal the first Heart-song! ^w^**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 52- Kia's Heart-Song.**

After what seemed like hours Kia had healed the worst of her injuries and was able to stand to her feet again. She changed back into her human form and limped over to Toboe.

"Are you alright?" She croaked to him. Her throat was dry and raspy after the fight.

"I can't move…I think…I think my leg is broken." He whimpered softly to her. Kia looked at his hind leg and gently touched it. The pup cried out from the pain causing Kia to retreat.

"I have to get you all out of here…before the humans come to see what happened here." She started to scoop up him up as he cried out in pain.

"Stop moving so much! You're heavy enough as it is….try not to change your form…with a broken leg it could make things worse okay?" Toboe whimpered and tried his best to keep his tail out from between Kia's legs as she walked. She limped with his furry form in her arms all the way back to the warehouse. Gently laying him down on the ground, she turned to leave for the others.

"We were never going to win that fight…were we?" Toboe asked her, pain colored his words as he looked at the wounded she-wolf.

"No…but…it was the only way that we would live to fight another day." She mournfully answered and hurried out the door.

'_This was all my fault. I knew there wasn't a way around it yet…yet we fought anyhow.'_ She thought to herself as she made the long trek back to the battle grounds.

The landscape was burnt from where the lasers had struck and debris was scattered everywhere. The smell of burnt fuel and blood filled the air. She tried hard not to cry as she made her way over to Hige. The brown wolf flinched as she examined his wounds.

"Can you change?" She asked him, giving him some room to work with.

Hige fought hard and managed to change back into his human form. His clothes were torn and stained with blood. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and assisted him back to the ware house with Toboe. She returned for Kiba next and almost had to drag in part of the way back.

"He was hit worst of all." Kia commented to the others as she stumbled through the door of the warehouse with the white wolf in tow. She panted for a moment before starting out after the last survivor.

"Shouldn't we be outside? We could use the moonlight to-" Hige started when she cut him off.

"As badly as you all are, you won't completely heal by the time the sun rises. I'll take care of things when I get back with Tsume. Try cleaning your wounds in the meantime." She stated gruffly as she made her way back out for the last time.

As she started down the hill again she caught sight of Tsume trying to stand to his human feet.

"Tsume! Hang on I'm coming!" She shouted and started running down the hill to him, trying to forget her pain.

"Kia? Ah…Kia…you're alright?" He asked her when she was closer to him.

"I'll be fine…you look like you decided to take on a train and lost." She replied smugly as she draped his arm over her shoulder.

"I damn sure feel that way…ahg!" Tsume snarled at the pain in his legs as he fought to move. Worried, Kia looked to see if his injuries would kill him if they continued. Seeing that it wouldn't, she helped him up the hill.

"I wasn't…" He started to say before growling from another wave of pain.

"Wasn't what?" Kia asked quietly.

"I wasn't strong enough…to protect her…I wasn't strong enough to protect either of them." He whispered, flinching at his labored movements.

"Tsume, we weren't going to win that fight….it was my fault that I let you all fight…even when I knew that we would all get hurt." Kia admitted to him as they topped the hill.

"He would have tried to kill us whether we fought or not…personally I'd rather it happen this way…then I could say that I at least died trying." He growled though his pain. Kia fell silent for a moment.

"What do you mean by 'either of them'?" she asked looking up at his bloodied face.

"Cheza…and my girl…I wasn't strong enough…to protect either one of them." He said mournfully.

"She died?" surprise coated her face as she looked to the ground. _'He always made it sound like she was alive and well.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well don't beat yourself up over it. We've got enough to worry about…like getting you guys patched up again." She grumbled as they entered the warehouse.

After helping Tsume find a comfortable place to sit, she went over and reexamined Toboe's broken leg. Luckily it was aligned properly and Kia could fix it.

"Well Tob, looks like you'll get to hear my heart-song after all." She stated as she went to examine the rest of everyone's injuries.

"Really? That's cool…ahg!" Toboe flinched from moving his leg too far.

"I'm curious…I figured Hige would have his heart-song…but what about the rest of you…did you ever find yours?" Kia asked trying to make conversation and help them to forget their earlier loss.

"I found mine when I was…maybe a year older than Toboe" Kiba commented.

"Yup same here! Too bad it never scored me any chicks though." Hige added.

"What about you Tsume…ever find yours?" Kia looked over and found him staring up at the ceiling of the warehouse. "Tsume?"

"No…I never found mine." He answered quietly. The she-wolf felt her heart drop at the news. Quickly she masked her emotions behind a smile and continued prodding a few of Hige's wounds. _'Then there truly is no one who can heal me.'_ She mournfully thought to herself.

"Do you think I'll find mine before we get to Heaven's Gates?" Toboe eagerly asked, trying to ignore his pain.

"Maybe…right now I have to hold that leg of yours down while I heal it." She picked up a stick and put it into his jaws. She held his leg firmly and took a deep breath. "Here we go." She whispered. She tilted her head back and started singing her heart-song.

_"Please tell me you'll fight this fight  
I can't see without your light  
I need you to breathe into my life"_

Toboe started howling and trashing from the sudden pain as the bone fused itself back into one piece. Kia's grasp tightened as she continued. Tsume felt a stir in his chest as the words reached him.

_"Don't tell me this is goodbye  
I won't grieve - it's not yet time  
Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive"_

The pup started panting as the pain suddenly receded and his leg was as though nothing had happened. The others watched in amazement as Toboe changed his form and flex his leg without crying. Kia kept a hand on him as she continued singing her heart-song.

_"So keep breathing_  
_Go on breathe in_  
_Keep on breathing_  
_Go on breathe in_  
_Just breathe"_

Toboe stood and spun around; every single wound had been healed in a blink of an eye. Kia moved over to Hige and laid a hand on his shoulder.

_ Each breath breathed means we're alive  
And life means that we can find  
The reasons to keep on getting by _

Hige fidgeted as an overpowering need to itch swept over him. His pain melted away and he could feel his wounds closing. He looked at Kia in amazement as she place her other hand on Kiba.

_"And if reasons we can't find  
We'll make up some to get by  
'Til breath by breath we'll leave this behind"_

Kiba flinched and fought back his urge to scratch as his cuts began to fade and his pain fled. She looked over to Tsume and saw him in agony. Tsume sat up with a start as his heart began to pound in his chest. Her words not only rang in his head but deep in his heart as well, awakening apart of him he never knew.

_ "So keep breathing  
Go on breathe in  
Keep on breathing  
Go on breathe in  
Just breathe"_

He felt as though he could breathe for the first time after being under water for too long. The melody that was already in his heart that caused his hellish night two years ago, started to play again. Kia walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_ "All you have to do is breathe_

_All you have to do is breathe_

Tsume closed his eyes as he felt his pain melt away and his injuries healed. He laid a hand over his heart. He could finally hear the lyrics to his unfinished song.

_So keep breathing  
Go on breathe in  
Keep on breathing  
Go on breathe in  
Just breathe"_

Kia rubbed his shoulder when she finished her song. He gave her a sideways glance before moving his hand from his heart to cover hers on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He mumbled. She smiled and walked off to check on the gleefully dancing pup.

_'Thank you for giving me my heart-song_' he thought to himself. _'Now I know…we were always meant to be.'_

**…**

**…**

Kia sat leaning against a low crate on top of the warehouse, watching the sun start to rise over the horizon. Her head was heavy and bobbed down to her chest from the lack of sleep. She snapped her head up and forced herself to concentrate on staying awake. There was too much rage and hate in her heart for the man, Darcia, to find enough peace to sleep. She knew what was waiting for her when sleep would finally come. She shook her head and drew her knees up. She was afraid of not being able to wake up and be trapped in the nightmarish hell.

"You still awake?" a deep iron voice asked her. Surprised, she turned to see Tsume leaning in the door of the stairwell.

"No…no..." she started as she turned back to the sunrise. She could feel his hard gaze still on her as she sighed.

"Fine…no I haven't been to sleep yet." She grumbled. She listened as he stepped towards her.

"Scooch up" he commanded and slid in behind her. Kia found herself sitting in between his legs and pulled back against his chest by his strong arms. He kept his arms around her waist as she settled against him.

"Start talking." He whispered into the shell of her ear. She was too tired to argue and started telling him her worries.

"I'm afraid to sleep"

"Because of the nightmare?" She nodded her head.

"Well…are you…are you brave enough…to test a theory with me?" He asked her as a sly grin crept onto his face.

"What are you taking about?" She turned her head enough to see him.

"I'm talking about what Cheza had said the other night…about you may be having a good dream…because of me." Tsume said in a cunning manor. He remembered most of the girls' conversation but he couldn't hear some things thanks to a big bullfrog that was croaking next to him.

"Oh you wish!" she snapped at him and faced the rising sun. The sky had already started to change into magnificent golden colors.

"Well if it doesn't work…then I'll be right here to wake you up." He retaliated. She thought about it for a moment, but her foggy mind was too thick to think.

"You promise?" she whispered.

"I promise." He answered. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Tsume buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent as she fell into a deep sleep.

Hours later he felt her start to thrash against him. He gently shook her but to no avail.

"Kia…Kia wake up." She didn't respond and her thrashing started to become worse. Desperate for an answer to keep his promise, he moved her hair away from her ear.

"Luna?" he whispered. Almost immediately her thrashing lessened. He smiled and continued to whisper to her.

"Luna do you remember…how we first met? We were only kids but I still remember it like it was yesterday. It was a full moon…a Blue moon, Luna." Kia's thrashing finally stopped as he continued.

"You were dancing in a field of wild flowers with a crown of roses on your head…I thought…I thought you were the most beautiful she-wolf I had ever met. It's why I love to watch you dance." He smiled and rested his chin on top of her head and adjusted his hold on her.

A few minutes later she stretched, causing him to let go of her.

"Sleep well?" He asked her. Kia nodded her head and rubbed her eyes, making sure she was awake enough to speak.

"It's an inconclusive study…" she yawned as she turned sideways in his lap.

"Why's that?" he said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"It was weird cause the dream still came but just as it was about to get bad, I heard…I heard…someone call my name and my dream changed into something better…I don't know what to make of it." She fought back her blushing smile as she snuggled into his chest. "But I did find my peace."

'_She must not have know I was talking to her in her sleep' _he thought to himself.

"Well good…'cause it's getting hot as ass up here and I want to see if Porky actually found something for everybody to eat." He said with a grin and forced his way up, brushing the she-wolf off. She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Alright ya jerk…we'll go back inside" she giggled and followed him to the stairwell.

* * *

**Don't anybody panic! This is all a part of the plan and will eventually be revealed in one great big chapter...so don't ask why he keeps saying the name Luna...take a guess at it instead. ^_^**

**"Breathe" By SuperChick belongs to them**


	53. Chapter 53-Blue's Return

**Tsume's Heart-Song Poll is now open and will end on May 1, 2013**

**Poll can be found at the top of my profile page...please vote ^_^**

**...**

**I'm glad that everyone is enjoying my wonderful fanfic...regardless of how long it is LOL**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing it and hearing from you readers.**

**...**

**With Cheza gone, the wolves need to decide what their next move is going to be. In the midst of their plan making...someone decides to show up.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 53-Blue's Return**

We're here…In Tornance…The Heathian mountains are just to the north of us." Kia managed past a mouthful of bread.

"Is that what those funny bumps are?" Toboe asked as he pointed to an image on the map.

"Yup…you see that valley right there?" She pointed to a spot in the middle of the mountain range. "That's where my birth-park lives. Just past that is Catetron…Where Yevette lives."

"Kia do you still have the other stone?" Kiba asked her, looking up from the map. The she-wolf reached into her pocket and pulled out the green emerald and handed it to him.

"Is Cheza alright? Darcia is not hurting her or anything?" he asked looking down at the stone and waited. The stone brightened its glow and Toboe repeated its unheard message.

"She's perfectly fine. He's taking her to a keep on the other side of the ocean." Kia translated the message before studying the map again. Kiba nodded his head and handed the stone back to her.

"So what do we do now? We just got our asses handed to us and lost Cheza and one of the stones." Hige said with an abnormal venom in his tone.

"We go after the stones…as much as it pains me to say it." Kiba replied sternly.

"And then we go after Cheza and onto the gates." Kia finished as she tucked the stone back in her pocket.

"So what's closest?" Tsume asked as he stared out the door.

"The ones to the North; the mountain valley, Yevette, and Barabass glacier. That would make five right there." Kia noted as she folded the map up and handed it to Toboe. "You can just make out the mountains in the distance from here so it should only take us a few days to at least get to the foot hills."

"How are your injuries?" Kiba asked her as she groaned, trying to stand.

"Could be worse…I'll be able to finish taking care of them come nightfall." She replied.

"Get her! Don't let her get away!" a man yelled from outside of the warehouse, grabbing the wolves' attention.

The pack watched the door closely as the sounds of a large group of humans approached them. Suddenly girl rounded the corner and skid to a stop in front of the. Her thigh high boots were barely covered by her black waist coat with the turned up collar. A blood red scarf flowed around her neck as she stared at the pack. Her skin was darker than Kia's and held a kind of glow in the sunlight. Her jet black pixie hair style could not hide her cobalt blue eyes. Hearing the humans coming in the door behind her, she turned to face her attackers. Four squirmy well-dressed thugs blocked the entrance, leaving no escape.

"What a babe!" Hige breathlessly stated to himself. Kia smacked him a crossed the back of the head and watched the confrontation before them.

"Well it looks like she's got friends." One of them in a white business suit casually noted.

"Heeeyyyyy, Check it out…one of them is fox! I've got dibs on her." A second in a dark pinstripe suit added, looking Kia up and down. Tsume snarled at the man, baring his fangs at him.

"Well no matter what, I've got the black bitch…I'm gunna pay her back for what she did to me" A third one with a bloody nose and a swollen eye snarled, smacking his palm with a lead pipe.

"You know there's a high demand for strong backs in this town…If you make this an easy transaction we'll make sure you get decent jobs." The man in the white suit called to the wolf pack.

"What makes you think that we'd want to work for you?" Kiba growled in reply.

"'Cause if you don't…then we'll make ya!" the fourth man in shades answered, playing with a switch blade knife in his hand.

"Go ahead and try!" Hige shouted as he leaped in front of the strange girl, taking his fighting stance.

Just as the humans advanced onto the wolves, Kia grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her out of the way by Toboe. The pinstriped man found himself busy with an angered Tsume. The silver wolf ducked under the man's failed punch and gave him a solid round house kick to his back, sending him to the ground. With three quick punches, Kiba had the man in the white suit on the ground gasping for air. Hige grappled with the bloody nosed man for a moment before driving him to the ground. In the midst of the fight, the switchblade man sulked around to the girls and Toboe.

"Big mistake dude" Kia smugly pointed out as she laced her finger together to crack her knuckles. Before the man could think, she had him disarmed and on the ground trapped in a hammer lock with her knee in his back. As if to prove a point, the wolves changed into their true forms and bared their fangs at the foolish humans before walking out of the warehouse.

**…**

**…**

"Did you see the looks on their stupid face?" Tsume roared with laughter.

"He's laughing…is anybody else believing this? Tsume is actually laughing…_laughing_" Kia teased as the changed back into their true forms.

"I can't believe it either!' Toboe added as he ran up beside Kia.

"He's laughed before." Kiba noted as he lead the group outside of the city.

"Yea but look at him! I mean he is falling apart at the seams here." Kia said past her own rising giggles.

"Come on guys…we have more important matters to deal with…like meeting our new friend here" Hige dipped his head in the new tagalong's direction.

"We'll deal with that once we're out of the city." Kiba said sternly.

The pack stopped on top of the hill and looked out. The ground was still smoldering in some spots after the night's battle. The ground was charred and torn apart. The lingering smell of the airship's fuel and the dried blood coated the field. Beyond it, far in the distance was the gray hazy form of mountains. Kiba started walking holding his silence as he passed through the battle grounds. With a sigh, Tsume followed after him in the same quiet manor. As the others filed into a line behind the two wolves, a dark cloud of sadness hung over them. They kept walking silently until they reached the opposite side of a hill, blocking their view of the town and the charred field.

"Now…What are you doing in a place like this?" Kiba demanded the girl, staring at her with a hard glare.

"I was separated from my human…I figured I should work until I could figure out what to do." She answered sweetly.

"Are you sure you didn't run away? Where's your tracking collar…Blue." Tsume added with a growl as he glared at her. Blue looked down at the ground and smiled. She moved her scarf out of the way of her neck to show that there was no collar.

"My human took it off to treat my wounds when an attack came. I was separated from him in the midst of the fight and found myself here." She explained as she fixed her scarf again.

"Guess the news of you being part wolf didn't sit too well with you, huh?" Kia said calmly. Blue looked at her with a shocked expression before it faded into a smile.

"Not it didn't…hey! What happened to that other girl…the one that smelt like flowers?" Blue asked looking to the others.

"Uh…yea…we're not even going to get started on that." Hige hesitantly stated. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't you come with us?"

"No!" Tsume snarled at him, infuriated at his boldness.

"Aww why not?" Hige asked sending the silver wolf a nasty glare.

"She's come after Toboe and I back in Freeze a couple of time and she tried to kill Kia…No!" Tsume said firmly.

"Well you're not the one in charge now are you…Kiba can she come with us?" Hige spitefully turned to their leader.

"Why do you guys always put the decision to me?" Kiba asked, shaking his head.

"'Cause this whole stupid trip is your damn decision and we're stuck following you because you're the only one who can find Cheza." Tsume growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kia hung her head and pinched the bridge of nose out of frustration.

"There they go again." Toboe shook his head.

"I'll make it easier for ya'll…I just won't come." Blue said sadly and turned to leave. "I'd doubt I'd want to travel with a bunch of rowdy boys anyway."

"Hey there _is_ a girl in this outfit here sister." Kia snapped her head up to look at the retreating black dog. "You don't think it would be nice to actually have someone to girl talk with?" Blue looked back over her shoulder at the she-wolf and smiled.

"Well since you put it that way…I never really had a girl-friend before."

"Hey my vote's on her coming with." Kia stated as she placed hand on her hip and turned to Kiba.

"Mine too, mine too!" Toboe jumped in, raising a hand high above his head.

"You know I want her around." Hige added with a grin. Kiba smiled and looked at Tsume who growled.

"Three against one…kind of hard to beat" Kiba answered and ran his hand through his shaggy dark hair.

"Tch…just don't cause any more trouble." Tsume growled to Blue and stormed ahead toward the distant mountains. Kia giggled and turned back to Blue.

"Welcome to the pack." She said as Blue walked up beside her.

"Um…thanks…I'm sorry I don't really know anyone's names." Blue shyly stated as she put her hand in her coat pockets.

"I'm Hige!" The brown wolf shouted. Kiba pulled on his ear and dragged him down the path, following after Tsume. Kia shook her head.

"Can you tell he likes you already?" Kia joked as she followed after him.

"It's a good think he's cute…otherwise…" Blue replied in a low tone. Kia started laughing.

"I'm Toboe. It's really nice to meet you, Blue." The young red wolf interjected before chasing after Tsume, calling out to him to slow down.

"Cute kid." Blue commented.

"Yea the little runt grows on ya after a while. Mr. Cool and collect leading our pack is Kiba, as you may have gathered. And jerk-face up ahead is Tsume…he takes some getting use too, honestly, but if you just fire comments right back at him you'll be fine" Kia pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind…and your name?"

"I'm Kia."

"So what happened to the other girl?" Kia glanced down at the ground for a moment, watching her boots stir up the dust beneath her.

"She was taken by a lord named Darcia last night. It was a hard blow to us all to lose her, but we're gunna get her back." She commented in her somber tone.

"Oh I see…and Kiba was it…really liked her?" Blue inquired as she watched him continue to drag Hige down the hill by his ear.

"You could say they were a bit of a couple ya." Kia smiled, remembering how happy the two were together.

"So where are we going?"

"The Heathian Mountains…to pick up a rock."

"A Rock?" Blue exclaimed in a surprised tone. Kia laughed and spent the remainder of the day walking and telling Blue about the stones and the journey they were making to Heaven's Gates.

* * *

**YEAH! BLUE'S joined the pack!**

**On to the next chapter...as soon as I finish my report for class. Almost done with the semester and then I will try and dedicate myself to more writing at night and during nap times.**


	54. Chapter 54-Getting to Know You

**Triple whammy I swear! First it was homework, then it was an awful migraine, compounded by writer's block!**

**So much for my big writing streak :(**

**Hopefully I can make up for that.**

**...**

**Honestly I didn't realize how many Blue fans there were out there until I posted that last chapter.**

**...**

**So much is happened in the last umpteenbillion chapters, leaving you readers on edge.**

**Let's continue our story and see where it leads us.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 54- Getting To Know You**

**POV Hige**

Losing Cheza took its toll on everybody. Our whole world seemed almost darker without her there. Kiba has become more distance than ever from the rest of the pack. As a result, he's driving us harder and pushing us further than what we've been doing. Grant it, it's paid off and we're already halfway to the mountains in three days, but it's killing us! It took all of us complaining to get him to finally slow down some. By 'us' I mean mainly me of course.

Tsume hasn't been much help at all. It seems like the closer we get to the mountains, the angrier he becomes and starts to bite everyone's head off. I don't get it, honestly. At least when Cheza was around; he was somewhat nicer and not nearly as pissed off at the world. The most any of us can do is just give him some space.

Kia has done all that she can to try and keep him in line, but even she's about given up on him. When she isn't picking a fight with him, she's busy reprimanding me for teasing the runt. Okay, so I shouldn't be picking on him for his size, but it's hard not to tease him every once and again. Over the last three days, she has been bonding with her new smoking hot girlfriend, Blue. The two are almost inseparable now!

I've been banned from the back of the pack so that they could have their private girl talks. It's killing me not to know what they're laughing and giggling about. That and I find it unfair that the runt can be with them and I can't. What I do know is that our pack is starting to fall apart and distance themselves from each other. So it's up to me to bring them back together as the dysfunctional family that we had become.

"Hey girls!" I call over my shoulder to the giggling pair. "I was just thinking…maybe we could…get to know one another better…you know…as a pack."

"You know that's actually not a half bad idea." Kia replied. I slowed my pace so the girls and the runt could catch up to me. Heck I even managed to get Kiba's attention with my suggestion. He stopped and waited for us to close the distance before speaking up in the cheeriest tone he could have mustered in quite some time.

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Well…Each wolf takes a turn to ask a question to anyone. Then after that wolf answers the question it's their turn to ask one to somebody." I commented. Tsume is still pretty far ahead of us, but he waited impatiently for us to catch up.

"So who goes first?" Blue asked me.

"Why not you?" I can't help but grin at her. She's just so hot!

"I don't know what to ask."

"Well if you don't then I have one!" Toboe piped in as he jumped in between us. Sheesh runt, just ruin the moment why don't ya.

"Alright then…why don't you go first." Kia added.

"Back in the warehouse, we had talked about when everyone got their heart-songs…but we never said how." The kid had a point. Hell Kia never even mentioned when she got hers.

"Sounds like a question for everyone, not just one wolf." She replied.

"Let's start with you Kia…How and when?" I couldn't help but jump in. My curiosity was going to kill me.

"Alright…I was sixteen when I got mine...it…it was just after…after he left…I was…I was so crushed…having him leave that…that my heart-song just came to me." It was hard not to feel any pity for her. She must have really loved the guy back in the day to have only found her song by losing him.

"Him who?" Blue piped in. Oh that's right she still doesn't know about Kia's childhood love.

"Just some guy I liked growing up." She replied casually. That's an understatement of the year.

"What was his name?"

"Beowulf" Kiba replied, surprising Blue.

"Talk about him much." Damn it, I can feel my heart racing as Blue gives Kia a sly smile making her flush with embarrassment.

"Oh shut up!" Kia gave her a playful shove and turned to Kiba.

"So what about you? How did you get your song?"

"I was on a hunting trip with my mentor. We came to rest for the night in an open field by the mountain stream. I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason and saw, for the first time in my life, the lunar jasmines blooming everywhere." Leave it to Kiba to have a peaceful way of getting his.

"Heck I was just crusin the town having a good time when I got mine." I added.

"I don't have one so that excludes me out of the question." Blue commented sadly. I had to fight the temptation of wrapping an arm around her. Simply because I didn't feel like having my ass handed to me…again.

"It's ok, Blue…I don't have mine and neither does Tsume." Toboe pointed out. It was hard not to laugh as the runt flinched when the silver wolf growled at the comment.

"Oh chill sourpuss!" Kia growled at him. "So whose turn is it now?"

"I'll take one…Kiba how in the hell do you know so much about this journey?" The lead wolf's knowledge never ceased to amaze me. Kia was an exception, she told us she was taught everything she knew as soon as the elders of her pack figured out who she really was.

"The alpha of our pack was good friends with a neighboring Indian chief. He made sure that all of our stories and traditions were shared with him. Not long after my eighth birth season, soldiers attacked my pack and killed everyone. I still don't understand how I was left to live, but the Indian Chief found me and raised me. He passed down everything that my alpha had taught him to me." Kiba answered me in a somber tone. So much for thinking he had a happy childhood.

"Wow…you were raised by Indians?" Toboe, being the easily excited pup he is, asked.

"Yes." Kiba smiled.

It looked like my plan was working. We spent most of the day walking and talking and getting to know each other better. Well, all except for Tsume. The damn stubborn wolf just didn't want to join in. No matter what I tried, he'd just ignore us and keep walking to the mountains. Thankfully though, Kia, who I swear is the only who understands him even a little, came up with a rough idea.

"I want to know who has the most impressive scar." She winked at us. Seriously it was obvious who had it, Tsume. That big scar covered a huge section right in the center of his chest.

"Well duh…that-" Toboe started when Kiba jumped in.

"Would be Kia…have you seen the one on her shoulder?" He commented, making Kia blush a bit.

"Naw I've got the biggest one!" I shout pointing to one on my arm.

"That? Please…that's hardly a scratch!" Kia disregarded me casually and casted a glance toward the silver wolf. Sure enough, we had his attention. He was looking over his shoulder and giving us his typical scowl.

"But guys…Ts-" The runt tried to start again. The kid just didn't get it did he?

"This is a scar." Kia pulled her jacket off enough to show off the long white scar that ran the length of her arm.

"Well that is pretty impressive." Okay yea, she had me beat.

"Just who the hell are you trying to fool?" Tsume turned and growled at us.

"Nobody…You didn't want to join us…so we figured you didn't count." I don't think there was any way possible Kia could have said it more casually.

"Really?" Tsume raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll admit that you have the better scar if you join us." Kia stated in a singsong voice. All Tsume did was growl in frustration at her.

"How did you get that scar?" Toboe quickly asked before anyone could stop him. Kiba jumped in front of the poor kid, just as Tsume spun on him, fully pissed off.

"My aren't we in a pissy mood today." Kia commented, shaking her head at him. "All he did was ask how you got that scar."

"Why don't you tell us how you got yours" he snapped at her.

"Playing around as a kid…I tripped and cut it on a rock."

"Is that what you've been telling everyone?" Kia looked at him in surprise. Something wasn't right, it was almost like he was accusing her of lying.

"That's how I got the scar." She growled at him. Okay….this is getting awkward fast; time to do some damage control.

"Look why don't we just move onto a different topic and forget the whole scar thing?" it's a little difficult to hide the nervousness in my voice, but it works. Tsume goes back to leading the pack and we go back to our game.

* * *

**Yup things seem to be falling apart for the pack, hopefully they will be able to get their act together.**

**Sorry if it's a really crappy chapter...this is what happens with a triple whammy.**

**Poll for Tsume's Heart-song is still open...PLEASE VOTE!**


	55. Chapter 55-Trouble For You

**Ok honestly I really didn't know what to title this chapter.**

**So if someone comes up with a better name, Please let me know...I'll give you credit!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 55- Trouble for You**

"So what was life like…before it went to hell?" Kia asked Blue. Dusk had just started to fall as the pack came to rest at the foothills of the Heathian Mountains.

"Well…I was alone when Russe found me as a little pup. I hardly had my eyes open. It was a fairly normal life. Nothing out of the ordinary ever really happened. Russe would go to school in the morning and come home and play with me in the afternoon. I kept Ma company during the day. Pops would go to work all day and come home when supper was ready." Blue cheerfully replied as she laid down on the ground next to Kia. The other wolves settled into a ring and listened to Blue's story.

"We lived on a small farm. Pops would go and work the fields on the weekends and me and Russe would tag along to help. It was harvest time that was the hardest for Pops. He was often the only one who could bring in the crops and we always wound up losing half of it because he couldn't get it all in in time. Even with Russe and Ma helping. Well one fall I saw a black and silver wolf come walking a crossed the field for a moment. When I looked again, he had changed into a young teenager." Blue continued with a more distant tone. Tsume gave her a sideways glance before looking back up at the stars again.

"I remember growling at him, but pops didn't seem to notice that the kid was really a wolf. That was the first time I realized that wolves could change their appearance. Anyway, the kid offered to help pops in the field and for the first harvest ever, we brought in the whole crop." She said happily. "The boy would come around every fall and stay with us during harvest week and then disappear back into the mountains. We'd see him on occasion at the festivals, but that was it."

"A b-black and silver wolf?" Kia piped in when Blue finished talking.

"Yea...he was mostly black with silver tips and muzzle." She commented casually.

"Did he…he ever give you a name?"

"The only name I ever heard him use was Beo." Blue stated as she settled into a more comfortable position. Tsume closed his eyes tightly at the name.

"Beo? As in Beowulf." Kia asked in disbelief.

"Wait…you're not thinking…that he might have been _your_ Beowulf…are you?" Blue looked at Kia with curiosity in her eyes.

"He would always disappear during the Human's harvest times, when my pack would come down and help bring in the crops. And you just described him perfectly!" Kia explained to her.

"Well I'll be…looks like we have more in common than what we knew of." Blue added with a laugh.

"Yea I guess so."

"Alright you two…Some of us would like to get some sleep." Toboe started joking, making his voice a little deeper. The girls giggled at him for a moment.

"Yes little Papa, we're going to bed right now." Kia joked back to him.

Within minutes almost all of the wolves were asleep. Tsume laid on the ground, watching the stars slowly pass over head as he thought of Blue's story.

_'So she was the little black mutt that kept trying to rat me out…Then that means the old man was Sargent Quent back in the day. Geez, just how many more people could I have sinned against.'_ He thought, as he allowed his troubled mind to sleep.

**…**

**…**

"I'm telling you, it's right up here!" Toboe growled to the rest of the pack.

They had spent the morning climbing through several mountain passes and off the old trails following the young pup. Instead of taking the trail straight to Kia's old valley, they followed him. Toboe could hear the stone crying out to him from a nearby mountain top as he pushed his way through the underbrush. Finally he fell into a clearing where the voice was loudest to him.

"Look I'm telling you this is the wor-hey look at that!" Hige exclaimed as he pointed to a cave opening. "Looks like the runt was right."

"I told you." The pup growled at him as he dusted himself off.

The opening was just tall enough that Tsume could reach up and brush his fingers on the ceiling. It reeked as though something had died inside and most of the vegetation surrounding the entrance was nothing more than decaying mulch. Toboe started walking bravely inside when Kia pulled the pup back away from the entrance.

"I don't like the looks of this place." Kia said weakly.

"Come on Kia. The sooner we get the stone, the sooner we can see your family." Toboe tried to coax her as he escaped her grasp.

"I still think we should just get the stone and push through to Catetron." Tsume grumbled as he stepped into the mouth of the foreboding cave

"I still don't know what your deal is about me seeing my family, but it needs to stop." Kia growled at him. Ever since they had started up the mountain, Tsume had been pushing to skip her old valley home. He was even willing to follow along behind Toboe without complaining if it meant avoiding the valley.

"Look let's just get the stone and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." Blue added as she shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

"I'll be here to protect you." Hige said proudly as he stood next to the black wolf.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself" she grumbled in reply.

"Well Toboe…are you going to lead us in?" Kiba asked stepping to the side for the pup to pass.

Being led by the pup's ability to hear the stone, they made their way deep into the cave. Kia started trembling as her nervousness got the better of her. While she was looking at the black slime that started to coat the cave's walls she walked straight into a wispy white web.

"AHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!" She screamed and fought her way out of the web. Tsume glanced back and saw her panic.

"Kia it's just a spider web" Hige commented, trying to hold back a laugh. Kia didn't look at him; she was too busy trembling to retaliate. Tsume made his way back to her and touched her arm.

"Start talking." He whispered sternly to her. She shook her head no while staring at the ground. He stared at her until she answered him.

"I'm afraid…of spiders" her voice was shaky and full of fear.

"Stay close…" he replied and took her hand, leading her down the cavern after the others.

The cave had some small openings to the surface above that would let in small amounts of light, just enough for the wolves to see by. As the ventured further, the number of webs increased in both numbers and size. Kia clung to Tsume's arm, refusing to look at the webs. The silver wolf never said a word. He was well aware of just how terrified she was of spiders and why. His own worry grew as they continued down the long tunnel. The horrific stench grew stronger, numbing the wolves' sense of smell. Finally, the tunnel opened up into a large chamber. Surrounded by countless white webs that curtained the walls and most of the ground was a chest high pedestal with a stone sitting on it.

"Well this will be easy." Hige commented as he went to step inside the chamber.

"Hold up, Porky…something's not right." Tsume commented.

"There're way too many webs that's for certain." Kiba noted.

"Do you want to go or me?" Tsume asked him, ready to step up to the plate.

"Have you ever dealt with a problem like this before?" Tsume gave a curt nod as his answer.

"Hey are you okay?" Blue asked Kia when she saw her trembling violently, clinging to Tsume. Toboe placed a worried hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Let go Kia…" Tsume gently said to her, pulling his arm away from her. "I'm going in and I need you to concentrate…do you understand me?"

Kia barely nodded and forced herself to stop most of her trembling. She entered the haze and waited for his first move. She nodded when Tsume decided to take the first step over the threshold of the chamber and a wad of webbing. He moved carefully, keeping his eyes and ears alert for anything out of the ordinary. He felt like he was being watched by something, but couldn't place where. The webs forced him to go around to the backside of the pedestal. Once there, Tsume marveled the precious stone for a moment. It was a deep cobalt blue with tiny gold flecks scattered over its smooth surface. The word Animos was carved onto it; Courage. He reached out to take the stone.

"DON'T!" Kia squeaked out, just as something caught his attention.

A silver hair glistened in what little light shone in the chamber. Tsume carefully pulled his knife out, letting the very tip of it follow the length of the hair from the web up to a dark corner of the chamber to his side. His eyes focused on the single section of wall that wasn't covered by webs and fought to keep his breath steady. High in the corner, sound asleep, was the beast with the signal web line attached to its foot.

* * *

**Oh snap! I sense an epic chapter ahead!**

**I'm going to bed and I'll write it tomorrow.**


	56. Chapter 56- Giant Taranctulas

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHa I left you with a cliff hanger!**

**Your pleas have not fallen on deaf ears and epic chapter has been written for you all to enjoy.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 56- Giant Tarantulas**

"You dirty rotten little bastard." Tsume growled under his breath. Out of every web that covered the chamber that could be the signal line, it had to be the barely visible one that was attached to the stone.

Tsume watched the monstrous armored tarantula sleep high in the corner of the chamber. The black and orange banded beast was roughly the size of a small tank. He knew from an encounter years ago that the spider's amour was thicker and stronger than plated steel and their fangs not only could crush a wolf in half; they had an acid defense that they used to maim their prey. The monstrous spiders were known for killing entire packs before being wounded enough to be brought down. He steadied his breathing and fought to remember how he killed the last one of its kind that he had encountered.

"What's wrong Tsume?" Toboe asked as he started to take a step forward out from under the safety of the threshold. Tsume swung his gaze away from the monster to the pup and froze in horror.

"Get back!" He growled viciously as his own skin paled in fear for the boy.

"What is it?" Toboe froze, his voice coated with worry from the way the silver wolf looked at him. No not at him, above him. Kia's trembling gaze shot to the top of the threshold. Just over the lip of it were a pair of sharp black fangs waiting to strike the next wolf that would enter the chamber. With a gasp, Kia pulled Toboe back into the safety of the tunnel and held on to him.

Tsume watched the second monstrous spider shift quietly above the tunnel for a better position. '_Shit! Don't tell me I'm stuck in the middle of a fucking nest! One is bad enough, but two?'_ He thought to himself as he struggled to put a plan together.

"Toboe…I want you to take the girls…and get them out of here…now." He said as calmly as he could, glancing from one monstrous beast to the next.

"O-okay." The pup replied quietly. He took the girls' hands and started to lead them back out to the surface. Kia fearfully looked over her shoulder to the silver wolf.

"I'll be alright…just go." He knew she wouldn't be able to go through the terror again, and had to get her out of harm's way. He took a deep breath to calm himself when she turned and chased after Toboe and Blue.

"So what's the plan?" Kiba whispered as he eyed the dagger-like fangs shifting around the edge of the tunnel.

"Well I'd say that one's the main problem…but there's a second one-"

"A second one?" Hige hissed a little too loudly and the fangs shifted to be above him.

"He's got a signal wire on the stone…and I'd rather he stayed asleep." Tsume growled as he eyed the sleeping spider in the corner.

"How fast can you run?" Kiba whispered; a glint in his eye.

"How well can you catch?" Tsume retorted.

"What are we going to start a relay race?" Hige snapped, watching the fangs.

"Might as well." Kiba positioned himself to catch the stone low to the ground to avoid the spider.

Shifting his knife to his other hand, Tsume nodded that he was ready.

**…**

**…**

"I-I have to…go back a-and help." Kia forced her words past her trembling lips. She could see the hell Tsume and the others were about to go through and she knew…they weren't going to make it.

"But Kia…Tsume told us come out here." Toboe pleaded with her, trying to block her path.

"I-I have too! They're in danger." She retorted and pushed past the pup. "P-please stay here…d-don't come in…no matter what." Kia ran down the tunnel as fast as she could, leaving Blue and Toboe outside.

**…**

**…**

"Shit!" Tsume snarled as he grappled with the monstrous spider.

He fought to hold back the fangs that where just inches from piercing his chest. He was pinned to the floor of the tunnel; his knife ensnared in one of the countless webs behind him.

Kiba had caught the stone and took off running with Hige right behind him. The spider that was lurking over the threshold chased after them, Leaving Tsume with the awakening monster that now had him pinned.

"Tsume!" Kiba shouted, trying to dodge his own problematic beast. Tsume kicked as hard as he could, forcing the spider to back off, allowing him to quickly roll out from under it.

"Get out of here!" Tsume snarled to him as he retrieved his knife, yanking it away from the lingering webs.

Hige lunged at Kiba's spider, biting at one of its forelegs. The beast threw him off effortlessly against the wall of the tunnel.

"How the hell do we kill it?" The brown wolf cried out as he dodged another attack. Tsume slashed his knife a crossed a couple of his beast's eyes, blinding him.

"There's a soft spot on their head…If you can get to it…do it!" He growled, trying to find the small target.

Tsume was pinned against the wall again as the beast fought to sink its fangs in his chest. He reclaimed his hold on the daggers keeping them at bay. He roared in pain as something started burning his wrist. He looked and saw the green liquid drip out of its fang and slowly eat away at his skin. Suddenly, the weight of the beast left him, giving him the chance to drive his knife into the beasts head. The monstrous spider screamed and fell to the ground. Panting heavily, Tsume looked to see what had driven the spider back to find a shaking she-wolf with a bloodied knife in her hand.

"Kia!" He wrapped his good arm around her and buried his face in her hair. "I thought I told you to go?"

"I-I-I saw….I-I couldn't…." She stuttered.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to help the others." Tsume turned and saw the remaining beast covered in nicks and cuts from Hige's and Kiba's attacks.

Hige was busy trying to get the beast's attention while Kiba was attacking a leg in his true form, hoping to slow it down. The spider turned enough for Tsume to see the target on its head. He tossed his knife and caught the blade. With as much strength as he could muster he threw the blade spinning it through air and burying it next to the kill spot. The spider screamed and wheeled around to face its new attackers.

"Aw fuck! Run!" He grabbed Kia's arm and took off back to the chamber room with the spider charging after them.

"Find someplace to hide!" He roared at the terrified she-wolf as soon as they entered the chamber.

Kia panicked and ran for a crevasse in the wall. Tsume changed his form and snarled at the giant tarantula as it blocked the only exit out of the cave. '_This is too much like when we were kids.'_ He thought to himself as he leapt away from an attack. His paw still burned from the acid. He looked for a brief moment to see the acid start to eat away his bracer. Kiba and Hige pushed past the beast and started attacking it. It swung a leg at Hige, knocking him to the ground. It stepped over him, ignoring the pain that the other two wolves were inflicting to bite the down wolf.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kia screamed as she exited her hiding place. Thinking fast, she cut her arm with her own knife, letting the smell of blood fill the air. The beast stopped and turned its attention to the source. Fear gripped her as her knife slipped out of her hand and clattered on the stone floor.

"KIA!" Tsume's voice snapped her out of her terrified state, forcing her to run back into her crevasse.

The spider screamed and charged at her, digging and striking at the hole. Kia pushed herself as far back in as she could go, but the spider's fangs still tried to brush against her paled skin. She started crying and screaming for help, as fear reclaimed its hold on her.

"Hold on Kia!" Kiba snarled as he lunged at the spider's face, knocking it away from the entrance. The beast returned, still trying to get to the bleeding she-wolf trapped in the small hole. Hige leaped onto its head and started biting at its eyes, trying to blind it.

"HEEEELLLPPPP MMMEEEEE!" Kia screamed over the noise of the angered spider crashing into the wall.

"Get the knife!" Tsume commanded as he charged the spider, and hitting it broadsided, pushing it away from the hole.

Hige struggled to pull the knife out. It came out with a violent force and was sent flying back into the tunnel.

"Shit!" Hige yelled as he leaped to run after the lost knife.

"TSSSSUUMMMEEEE!"

"Hold on!" Tsume yelled to her, trying to think of how to help her. _'It's just like before…I couldn't…protect her!'_ he thought as anger rose within him.

Kiba leaped onto its head and started biting as hard as he could, trying to get through its thick armored head. Tsume caught sight of Kia's knife on the ground underneath the spider. Thinking fast, he phased and slid under the spider. He grabbed the knife and flipped over onto his back. He channeled his rage into his strength and forced the knife into the spider's sternum. It screamed and reeled away from the hole. Tsume held onto the knife and rolled out from under the beast.

Tsume could still hear Kia's cries for help as he ran to the entrance. The spider screamed and charged at the silver wolf. With a roar of his own, Tsume drove the knife through the thick skull with all of his strength; killing the beast. Tsume panted hard from his released anger as the giant tarantula collapsed to the ground. Kia's soft whimpers ended his temper as he spun back to the entrance.

"Kia!" He called to her as he looked inside the hole. She was curled up on the ground, soaked in sweat and tears. Her skin was pale from her fear and violently shaking as she cried.

"Kia…it's alright now…it's safe to come out." He said softly to her. She looked up at him through her tangled curls that covered her face. He held a hand out to her and she took it. Tsume pulled her out of the crevasse and into his arms, holding her.

"I…was…so…afraid!" She whimpered past her tears.

"No…No you were…you were so fucking brave…if anyone was afraid it was me." He whispered into the shell of her ear. "I thought I was going to lose you for sure." Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here…can she stand?" He asked quietly as Hige walked up with Tsume's knife.

"Whether she can stand or not, I'm carrying her." Tsume said sternly as he scooped up the trembling she-wolf into his arms and carried her out of the cave.

* * *

**I know...I know...What the hell is he talking about..."when they were kids"?**

**Aniwolfgirl I hope you caught the bracer, but shits about to hit the fan as the most epic of epic chapters is about to unleash here soon...I PROMISE!**

**Very sweet ending I think...What do ya'll think about this chapter?**


	57. Chapter 57-I am Beowulf

**Drum roll please! This is it!**

**All hell is about to break loose!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 57- I am Beowulf**

"Are you alright!?" Toboe and Blue shouted together as they ran up to Tsume and Kia. Kiba and Hige trailed after the silver wolf out of the cave.

Tsume set Kia down and examined her wounded arm. The long shallow cut down her arm had stopped bleeding and just needed to be cleaned. Toboe, seeing the wound, immediately jumped in and started to lick the dried blood away.

"Blue...can we use your scarf to wrap the wound? I just want to make sure it says clean." Tsume said somberly watching the pup work.

Kia's tears had finally stopped along with her trembling. Hige walked up beside them and set their bloodied knives down. The she-wolf threw a side punch into the brown wolf arm causing him to yelp.

"What the hell was that for?" He protested as he rubbed his arm. Blue handed the red scarf to Tsume and he started to wrap her arm.

"If you ever make fun of me for being afraid of a spider web again, I'll kick your ass!" She weakly growled at him. The corners of Hige's mouth twitched up into a smile as he started to laugh. Kia smiled and started laughing with him.

"Okay deal!"

Kiba smiled, relieved that she was doing so much better. He shoved his hands in his pocket. His eyes widened as he pulled them out again with the stone. Kiba held it up to the light, admiring the way the blue darkened and the gold shimmered. The stone was beautiful all on its own and didn't need any scroll work carved onto it. Instead it simply had Amiros carved on its smoothed surface. He handed the stone to Toboe for him to admire and hold onto.

Tsume having finished his task of wrapping Kia's arm, finally started to relax, perhaps too much. As his adrenaline ceased, the fiery pain in his arm returned. He winced, taking in air as he looked at his wrist. The acid burn had eaten away at his coat sleeve and was steadily making its way through his bracer_. 'Damn, Out of the frying pan and into the fire!'_ He thought to himself. The skin around the bracer on his wrist had changed colors and started to swell as the flesh was eaten into.

"What's wrong?" Kia's attention went straight to his exposed wrist. "Tsume! Here...let me fix that." She went to lick the wound when he pulled away.

"Don't! It's an acid burn...I'll just... Rinse it off in the river and clean it." He growled at her and stood to leave.

"I'll come with yo-"

"'No...no just...wait here…you can fix it when I get back." He stammered and stormed away from the pack.

Fighting through the brush he found a stream and knelt down beside it. The pain from the acid increased as he plunged his whole arm into the cool water. He groaned and watched as the water carried the acid away from his skin and soothed his pain. When the acid was no longer visible in the water he pulled his arm back out. He winced as he removed his coat and laid it on the shore beside him. He worked to remove the laces from the bracer as the burning sensation returned. Tossing the bracer to the side he unwound the silver scarf from his wrist and checked it over. Amazingly, it didn't suffer any damage. He released a sigh as he laid it on his lap.

"Are you ok?" Tsume masked his panic as he recognized the female voice behind him.

"What's with you not listening today…I thought I told you to wait back with the pack?" He growled as he balled the scarf into his hand.

"I just…I'm sorry" Kia answered quietly as she sat down beside him looking into the stream. Tsume glanced to his jacket, trying to think of how he could tuck the scarf into the pocket without getting caught.

"I just…wanted to thank you…for saving me back there." She said calmly, keeping her eyes on the water. Tsume watched her and slowly slid his hand to the jacket.

"Yeah well…I wouldn't have had to save your sorry ass if you had just listened to me in the first place." He grumbled as he released his hold on the scarf thinking it was in the front pocket.

"You think it's easy for me to sit back and let the wolves I care about get hurt?" She snapped her head up at him and glared. "I was terrified! And yet I still went back in there to save you! You should be thanking me not the other way around."

Tsume sighed and dipped his burned wrist back into the cool water. He sat there quietly, listening to the stream gurgle and a frog croak. Kia growled and started to stand up to leave.

"Thank you." He whispered above the noise, stopping Kia's motions. "I did need you back there…and so did Hige…If I hadn't wanted to protect you so much…we might not have made it out of there."

"You really were scared weren't you?" Kia commented as she sat back down beside him.

"Yes I was scared! And yet you've got more courage than anyone I've ever seen." He replied to her.

"No I don't" she brushed his comment off as she looked at him.

"You were terrified! And yet you _still_…came charging back in there…saved _my_ sorry ass…_maimed_ yourself to save Hige…and _cornered_ yourself to keep it _busy_…If that's not courage then I don't know what _is_!" Tsume raised his voice to emphasize his words.

Kia reached into the water and started gently rubbing his burn, carefully scrubbing away the remaining acid.

"I wish…I had that…even a little bit of that courage…to tell the one person…that…that means the world to me…to tell them the truth…and I can't." he looked back at the water as his voice drifted to a softer tone. Kia looked up at him again and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Why don't you?" she whispered, almost unsure if she should ask him.

"Because….I know…I'll lose her forever as soon as I do." He said weakly, turning his gaze from her.

He reached behind him and grabbed his bracer off his jacket and held it under the water, cleaning it. Kia started humming as she pulled his wrist out of the water, healing it. Tsume growled at the itchiness and watched as his burn disappeared beneath a new layer of skin. He pulled the bracer up and shook the extra water off before slipping it over his wrist. _'I'll have to get the scarf under it later tonight when she's asleep.'_ He thought to himself as he fought with the wet lacings. Kia reached over and started tightening the effortlessly.

"Hey there they are!" Toboe shouted as he crashed through a bush. The rest of the pack laughed at him as they entered the small clearing

"I want to take the pack someplace that's really special to me. I figured out where we are and it's not far from here." She said suddenly. Tsume glanced up at her before casually looking around. He felt his heart start to sink as he realized where they were.

"Lead the way" Kiba said as he shrugged his shoulders, giving her a smile.

"I don't think we should go." Tsume growled as he stood to his feet. "We still have a long way to go to get to Catetron." He commented bitterly as his temper started to rise.

"What is your deal Tsume?" Kiba growled back at him.

"Yeah! Anytime Kia's mentioned seeing her birth-pack or wanted to show us something, you start pushing to skip it." Toboe pointed out as he brushed himself off.

"I just think it's an unnecessary distraction." The silver wolf growled as his temper flared uncontrollably.

"It's my family! I want to go see them whether it's a distraction or not… I miss them!" Kia snapped at him out of frustration.

"Well your gunna keep missing them 'cause they're not _there_ anymore!" He roared at her as he snatched his coat up off the ground from in front of her.

"What the hell are you-" Tsume felt his heart drop and his anger fizzle out as he watched the silver scarf fall from the inside of his leather jacket and right into Kia's lap, stopping her speech.

Kia opened the wadded scarf up to see the burgundy stitching of a dancing wolf underneath a crescent moon, cupping a rose.

"Where did you get this?" Kia asked him breathlessly.

"It's just something I've been holding onto." He said quickly as he reached to take it from her. She pulled it away from his grasp and stood to her feet.

"This belonged to Beowulf…what are _you_ doing with it?" she hissed at him.

"Kia…just give it back…and let's forget this whole thing." He said breathlessly to her.

"Tsume the truth! How did you get this scarf?" she snarled relentlessly at him. He sighed and hung his head.

"You want the truth…fine!" He growled at her as snatched her wrist and dragged her through the woods. The pack, stunned by his behavior, followed silently behind the protesting she-wolf.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" She growled at him as he stormed through the trees and bushes.

"You want the truth; you're going to get the truth…the WHOLE truth!" He bellowed. He hardened his heart as best he could, preparing himself for the pain that was to follow. _'I should have known…I would never be allowed to keep her._' He yelled at himself.

Kia recognized where they were going and was surprised that it was the silver wolf that was leading her there. Dragging her through a blueberry bush, covered in honeysuckles, he yanked her forward. She stumbled and fell to the ground of an overlook. She turned to him without bothering to look at the view to see his dark, angry scowl as the pack followed into the small clearing.

"I AM BEOWULF!" Tsume bellowed allowing his voice to echo into the distance. He jabbed his finger, pointing to the view behind her as he released all of his anger in his words. "AND THIS IS MY SIN!"

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**Feel like you're hanging off a cliff yet? HA! had you all fooled **

**Really the next one is the chapter you want to read...**

**...But I think I might hold that hostage until people start going to my page and voting, cause currently it's stuck at a tie and its going to drive me nuts. Chow peoples!**


	58. Chapter 58-The Mark of My Sins

**Thank you all for finally voting ^_^**

**Here is one of the most long awaited chapters in this story...Tsume reveals all!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 58- The Mark Of My Sin**

Shaking from fear of the wolf before her she stood to her feet and turned. She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth, the scarf still in her grasp. It was her old valley home, alright. But to her disbelief, she saw the entire valley in nothing but silent ash. There was nothing left and what few trees remained standing, were nothing more than charred remains. In the middle where a dried river bank once flowed was a massive gunship that had been blown apart. There was no sign of life anywhere below her. She fell to her knees, clutching the scarf to her chest as she looked out to the charred remains of her birthplace. Tsume took a deep breath and motioned with his hand for the pack to sit.

"I did this….All of this…It was because of me that your pack died…I thought that…if we avoided this place…you could live your whole life believing they were alive and well….just as I believed you would never find out who I really was." Tsume stated in a low growl, trying to control his rage.

"Now I see…that it doesn't matter anymore…so I will tell you my sins…and why I hid my true identity away from you." He managed to tell her in a calmer tone. He was quiet for a moment before turning to Toboe.

"You once asked about the scar on my chest. I suggest you pay attention 'cause I don't want to have to say it twice." Toboe sat a little straighter to show that he was listening. Tsume laid a hand over the massive scar on his chest and started to tell the how he got it.

"This scar is the mark of my sin, my sin against my pack, against your birth pack, and against you. Now I know…that it's against Blue as well….It's here to remind me of the wrong I did that night." Tsume started.

"After you got hurt in the glen, I started wondering if I would ever be able to protect you the way I wanted to. It's why I agreed with my father to go to the warrior pack. I advanced in ranks fairly quickly and the alpha, Waclaw, gave me my true name. I wasn't much older than Hige when I received it. They trained me, beat me, toughened me, hardened me; All to make a man out of me. When I thought I was strong enough, I tried to come visit you. Waclaw thought that you were nothing more than a needless distraction." Tsume pointed to the silver scarf in Kia's hands.

"By the time the pack was done with me that was the only thing I had to remind myself as to whom I was. I had to hide that under my bracer to keep it safe. I never could fully forget you, but I had to around them." He was quiet for a moment, looking out to the charred remains of the valley below the outlook.

"Two years ago, a full red moon had risen on the first night of winter. It was my turn to go on patrol that night. At the edge of our territory, closest to the valley, I heard someone singing. I couldn't make out the words but it was so soothing, my first thought was of you. I left my post to find the source, running to the valley. But when I arrived, hell came with me that night."

Kia turned enough to see the sorrow in the silver wolf's eyes. Her own grief was building inside of her as the realization that her entire family was dead.

"Do you remember how we use to joke about me being the legendary warrior? Because every time we'd sing up here the breeze would kick up or it would start to sprinkle depending on our mood." He asked her quietly, barely glancing to see her nod.

"I had just cleared the peak when your pack was attacked. Some warlord sent out several airships to destroy the wolves here. Why I don't know, all I know is that your pack didn't stand a chance. I can still hear their howls of terror as they were slaughtered. I guess what happened next was just instinct. I started howling like I never had before; a blizzard blew in over the mountain causing enough chaos for your pack to at least fight back. By the time I got down to them to help, there was only a few left. I got those that I could out of there and on the escape route to the town over the mountains; to Kyrios." Tsume looked over to Blue to see the horror spread a crossed her face.

"I looked everywhere for you amongst the fighting when an air ship crashed because of the blizzard I called in. It set fire to the valley and killed all of the survivors. Wolves, humans, it sickened me to know that I caused their deaths. I called in the blizzard, so their deaths were on my hands. I thought…I thought I lost you right then and there, Kia."

Tsume turned his attention to Blue, fighting to hide his pain.

"I remembered who you were when you talked about the wolf that would help your human bring in the crops. I saw the old man struggling in the heat that day and decided to help him." He started. Blue's eyes widened when she realized who he was.

"I trailed after the surviving wolves to make sure they made it to Kyrios safely. When I got there, I found it burning. The soldiers had followed them there and were destroying it. I ran to your house to find the soldiers slitting the boy's throat and beating the mother to death. I killed the soldiers as the house caught on fire. I tried to get them out of there, thinking that if there was ever a chance to save them…it would be to get them out first. It was me that you and Quent saw standing over the remains of your family." Tsume hung his head as his voice cracked.

"I was driven away by the soldiers and I knew I couldn't take on the fight alone anymore. So I ran the whole way back to the warrior pack were found another war happening. The blizzard had trapped them there and the soldiers had found them. My alpha, Waclaw, was furious at me when I joined in the fight. We managed to pull out whoever was left from the massacre and retreated deeper in the mountains.

"Waclaw had it in his head, that you were only a warrior if you found your heart-song on your own. He had the ability to see if a wolf had their song or not. After we made it out and an explanation was demanded of me and my story told. He became furious at me for not telling him one other thing." Tsume turned to Kia and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"When I heard the song on the mountain…I heard for the first time, the beginning melody of my heart-song. But because I couldn't hear the rest of the song…mine was never finished…I never found the rest of my song."

"Waclaw attacked me, biting my chest, leaving the wound that became this scar. I was cast out of the pack for betraying them to help another, abandoning my post, and allowing another to give me my heart-song. They wanted to leave a mark of a traitor on me. If I hadn't had left my post to find you, I wouldn't have called in the blizzard. I could have instead lead my pack to help defend yours and saved everyone. Instead I trapped both packs in my storm and caused them both to die and destroyed all of Kyrios. " Tsume fought for control over his emotions as Kia sat quietly on the ground, looking out over the valley.

"At that point I realized that if I couldn't even keep our packs safe, then how could I protect you? I didn't know if you were alive or dead, if you had even made it out of the valley. I lost everything in my life that night. I wandered for days before I wound up in Freeze City. I've tried to forget, but the scar won't let me. The day I saw you in the city, was the happiest I had ever been in a long time. But because of my sin, I thought I didn't deserve you and hid who I was from you. I…I was ashamed of myself…for the wrong I had done."

Tsume became silent as he trief to ready himself for the repercussion to come from exposing the truth to the she-wolf that meant the world to him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Wow...that's a lot of deaths placed upon one wolf.**

**How do you think Kia will handle the pain and betrayal? Will she forgive him? Or will his worst fear of losing her come true?**

**How will Blue handle it? That's another good question!**

**I want to hear your opinions before I post the next chapter ya'll**


	59. Chapter 59-Can you forgive?

**WR belongs to BONES**

**Kia Bleongs to me**

**...**

**I'm so awful to my characters sometimes.**

**Tsume has endured many trials and tribulations**.

**But can he receive forgiveness from the wolves he has wronged?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 59- Can You Forgive?**

**...**

Tsume waited nervously for the she-wolf to say something, anything. He tried to harden his heart again; afraid of the blow that would come when she would turn him away. _'I don't think…I could bare it…if she…'_ his thoughts trailed off as looked to her again.

"I just…." She started in a low shaky voice. "I just need…sometime….to process…"

"Tell me what you want me to do." Tsume felt like he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Kiba….can we….stay here tonight." The white wolf nodded before replying to her.

"We'll stay as long as you us too."

"I just need…sometime to think…alone…for now." Tsume reached to touch her shoulder and stopped. Slowly pulling his hand away, he bit his lip and stood waiting.

"Come on, Tsume…let's give her some space." Kiba quietly called and led the pack away to another section of the outlook to wait under a willow tree.

Kia was still on her knees, looking out over the once lush valley that had been her home for twenty-four years. So many emotions ran through her, confusing her. She wanted to be angry at him for lying to her all this time. She wanted to hate him for letting her live in agony, believing he was dead. Annoyed at the fact that he treated he liked shit most of the time and upset at the fact that he should have at least told her the truth right from the start. The grief from finding out that her entire family had been slaughtered was devastating and compounded her conflicting emotions and thoughts. Tears started to fall as her body trembled in her mourning.

Kia looked at the silver scarf that was still in her hands. It had been his only reminder of her in the ten years they had been separated. '_He went through hell…and yet…he was still thinking about my wellbeing.'_ She thought of all the times, since they had first started traveling together, that he had helped her. He had helped her back in Freeze City, comforted her when she was crying over him, and had come to her rescue several times. _'He's still afraid…afraid he's going to lose me…because of all of this…and I don't even know…if I should let him lose me or not.'_

**…**

**…**

Tsume sat on the ground with his back against a rock, watching her in the fading light. It was already starting to become cold and he knew it would only get colder. Kiba had sent Hige and Toboe to go find food and firewood, leaving Blue to stare at the silver wolf.

"If you want your revenge fine…but at least let me hear what Kia has to say about what I've told her." He grumbled to the black wolf.

"Do you remember anything about the soldiers?" She asked bitterly. Tsume looked at her a raised a brow.

"Only that they were coated in heavy black armor…why?"

"Because my quarrel should be with them…not you." She stated flatly as Hige and Toboe returned. The boys set to work getting a fire going and preparing the meat of a young doe.

"But it was-" Tsume started when she raised a hand to stop him, shaking her head.

"You did everything you could to save my family…You shouldn't feel one bit of guilt or lose any sleep over it." Blue firmly told him, surprising him. "What I hope…for your sake…is that she sees that too."

Tsume nodded his head and went back to watching Kia when he noticed the pup fidgeting beside him. He looked and saw Toboe glancing between their new stone and Kia, trying to decide on something.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"It's the stone…ever since we found it in the cave…it's been silent…but now, now it won't stop talking and I don't know what it's saying. I want to ask her, but I know she needs space right now."

"Sit." Tsume pointed to the ground beside him, catching Kiba's attention.

"What's it saying." Toboe looked at the silver wolf, confused at first, before repeating the stone's message. With a sigh, Tsume translated it.

"It said that we all displayed an impressive amount of courage today and it's proud of us all."

"You understand what it's saying?" Hige exclaimed, picking his head up from his task of cutting the meat.

"Kia and I both learned Latin from her grandfather. I'm a little rusty, but yea I understand it." Tsume replied as he tucked his hands behind his head.

"How did you two meet?" Blue asked leaning forward on the rock that she sat on, crossing her arms in her lap.

"Why do you want to know?" He retorted with a slight smirk.

"Because I want to better understand your motives… why you left her." He sighed and looked back at Kia.

"My mother died giving birth to me, leaving me alone with my father. He didn't think I would live to see my first birth season and didn't name me because I was so weak. We wandered the world before we stumbled upon this place. The wolf pack let us stay thinking that we'd leave in the morning. Well that night, I woke up to laughter coming from by the river. I went down there and found her dancing in the moonlight." Tsume's voice sounded distant as he recalled the memory.

"She caught me watching and instead of ratting me out…she…she invited me to dance with her. It turned out she didn't have a name either for the same reason. Her mother…she died the same way mine did…we became inseparable after that. I guess her pack really loved her and it was rare to see her happy. So they let my father and I stay…so I could keep a smile on her face. We even came up with names for each other, names that we used even after our fathers finally gave us our first name." Tsume smirked and looked up at the waning moon high above the pack.

"She's my Luna…and I'm…" His voice trailed off as he recalled his old nickname. He felt as though he had defiled it. "She called me Strong-Heart."

"You said you left after something happened in a glen…what was it?" Toboe asked shifting his weight a bit.

"There's a glen on the other side of the valley…nobody was supposed to go there…but we…we never listened and went anyways….We we're attacked…by a giant armored tarantula…like the ones we fought today." Tsume closed his eyes as the memory of that day came back to him.

_They were wrestling in the grass when the attack came. A web flew out of nowhere and ensnared the young she-wolf, dragging her into the shadows beyond the glen. He could still hear her screams as he fought to get her free of the webs. The spider ignored him and his futile attacks as it went to sink its fangs into its prey. _

"I fought as hard as I could but, back then, no one knew how to kill them. I…I can still hear her screaming from the pain. She was hurt by its acid like I was earlier….only worse." He clenched his hands into fists as his anger rose slightly.

_He attacked its eyes, blinding it, when he heard a scream of pain echoing through the woods. He looked down and saw acid burning her arm from where it grazed her with its fangs. She laid curled up into a ball, clutching her waist and her arm, burning her hands from the contact._

"I couldn't protect her from the pain….I was…so angry…from letting her get hurt that I just…I snapped."

_He pulled out his knife and roared at the beast and started driving the knife endlessly at the spiders head, bouncing it off its armor. Finally, the knife found a weak spot at a joint in the armor and killed the beast before it could attack her again._

"I killed the damn thing and ran to her side…we knew we weren't supposed to be up there but she needed help…badly." Tsume fought back the pain from the memory as his terror flooded back to him.

_He carried her to the stream and let her soak in it, ridding herself of the acid before taking her to the medicine woman up on top of the mountain. He waited for hours before the old lady came to him, letting him know the worst was over. But when he went in to see her, she was in tears. She told him it was because she was grateful to be alive thanks to him, but he knew she was hiding something…she never told him what was really making her cry. _

"We kept the incident a secret to keep from getting in trouble with our fathers. She hid her bandages under her coat until the wound had healed fully. They never did figure out how she got the scar…but she's been terrified of spiders ever since."

"Thank you for answering that next question." Hige commented as he started handing out pieces of meat to everyone.

"So what caused you to leave her?" Blue asked turning her attention back to Tsume.

"I knew…I knew already that she was a healer…I was the first wolf she ever healed…she was too young at the time to have her heart-song, so she made up one…We both knew she would have to come on this journey eventually and I wanted to protect her….after the incident in the glen…I thought I wasn't capable and needed training. My father had been pushing for years to send me to the warrior pack a few mountains over. I finally agreed…I promised I would come back to her when I thought I was strong enough to protect her on this journey." He replied quietly.

"What about the scarf and the kerchief?" Kiba asked past a mouthful of meat.

"We got them in Kyrios at the harvest festival…the day before I left….as reminders of the other." He whispered.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red kerchief. He had watched it fall out of the bag that Cheza carried with her, when she was taken. He had collected it up when Kia was busy helping the white wolf get back to the warehouse. He had been meaning to give it back to her, but he never did.

"Trade you…" a weak voice called to him. Tsume snapped his head up and saw Kia looking down at him, with the silver scarf clutched in her hands. He quickly stood to his feet, dropping his food, and stared at her down cast face. She slowly held the scarf out and let it slip through her hands as he gently pulled it away from her. He tucked the kerchief in her hand silently and waited.

"Tsume….I…I need to talk with you…alone." She quietly stated as she walking into the darkness.

He followed her as their remaining pack mates started to whisper. They silently traveled deeper into the woods before stopping in front of a small stream, well away from the pack. He stood behind her as she looked into the rippling water that reflected the moonlight.

"Kia, I-"

"Don't speak…" She said in a hushed tone, cutting him off. "It will be easier for me…if you just…don't say anything right now."

"Okay" He whispered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"First…You need to know…it was me that night…that you heard. I was saying goodbye that night to my birth-pack. I sang them…my heart-song…in farewell. It was the loudest...and strongest I had ever sung it." She started, trying to keep her voice steady. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, rubbing them to keep warm. Stuffing the scarf into his jean pockets, he started to take his jacket off.

"I had just made it to the foothills when a weird blizzard rolled in out of nowhere, trapping me in rock shelter. I thought I was having more nightmares….this time of my pack dying…but now I know…they were images of what was about to happen." Her voice broke a little as she covered her mouth with a fist. Tsume draped his jacket over her shoulders, hoping it would help her stay a little warmer.

"I wanted to go back that night, but couldn't because of the storm…in a way…you saved me…" She started again as she clutched the corner of his jacket.

"Second…I want you to know…that I don't…I don't hold my families death against you…you did everything that you could to save them... even when you couldn't find me…you stayed to help them…I don't know what Blue will do but-"

"She…she said she doesn't hold it against me." He interjected, unsure if it was a wise decision. She glanced over her shoulder at him for a moment before nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Third…I don't see that scar on your chest…as a mark of sin…it's a mark of strength…bravery…and unbelievable effort….to protect…" her voice trailed off slightly. "I don't care what your old alpha believed…You're not a traitor…you _are_ a warrior!"

"Kia." Tsume whispered breathlessly to her.

"But even so…I'm so…unbelievably pissed at you…for lying to me that it's not even funny!" She spun to face his with a growl in her voice. "It infuriates me to know that you were alive this whole time and you let me live in agony!"

Kia's temper started to rise along with her voice. Tsume stood silent before her, preparing for the inevitable.

"YOU LIED to me!" She bellowed at him.

The scared silver wolf refused to meet her angered stare.

"You lied to me! You _saw_ how much agony I was in about the idea of you being dead and _still_ you lied to me!" Kia's temper brought angry tears to the corners of her eyes.

"I told you...I was ashamed of myself for the sin I had committed...I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth until I had fulfilled my promise."

"I don't give a DAMN about that STUPID promise!" Her anger rose still higher as she approached him. "I could care less how strong you are! Or what you've done in the past! I wanted YOU!"

Tsume looked at her in shock as she continued to yell at him. She growled at her tears as they started to fall.

"The stupid part is….no matter how much I want to be mad at you…no matter how much right I have to be pissed at you…I can't." she giggle as she let go of her anger. Tsume's heart started to race unwillingly, unsure of what was coming.

"I've lied to cover things ups too…so it would be wrong of me to hold what you did against you…no matter how much it hurt."

"I don't….I don't understand…I thought that…" Tsume was dumbstruck and unprepared. Kia smiled stepped closer to him.

"You thought that I'd turn you away…because of it all?" She questioned him. Tsume couldn't explain why his heart kept racing, thumping hard against his chest.

"Why didn't you?" he asked her breathlessly as he looked at the ground.

His eyes widened when he felt her lips against his. All of his troubled thoughts washed away as he closed his eyes and deepened her slow kiss. Tsume wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. His anxious heart slowed and a peace started to fill him as he started to lose himself to her. She pulled away from him slowly, breaking their kiss.

"Because I…I love you Tsume…I love you too much to lose you again." She said quietly as she smiled up at him. Tears brimmed her eyes as Tsume own started to form. He kissed her again hard and held onto her, not wanting to let her go. _'I love you too, Kia'_

* * *

**(*wipes away a tear*) I was very torn how to write this chapter, but figure Tsume suffered enough and didn't need to suffer from heartache as well.**

**How do you think it turned out?**


	60. Chapter 60-Where do we go from here

**WOW! FINALLY! after how many freaking chapters Tsume finally admits who he is and we finally understand his 'sin'.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed this last chapter, because this one is going to be incredible pathetic and short.**

**:(**

**At least it's a POV from Tsume right?**

**Will have a better and longer chapter next time...promise**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 60-Where Do We Go From Here?**

**POV Tsume**

**...**

I still couldn't believe it. After all that I have done…I still have her. She didn't turn me away or hate me…She _kissed_ me! She told me that she _loved_ me! I know we've kissed before and she's told me how she felt about me without knowing it, but somehow this was different. Like this is how it should have been to start with.

I was still standing there holding onto her, afraid that I would wake up and this would all be a dream.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" I can hear myself asking, as I buried my face in her curly hair. My voice was cracking from trying to hold back tears. I felt pretty pathetic for wanting to cry like a damn sissy-mary.

"You can be such an idiot at times you know that?" I pulled back and looked at her tear soaked, smiling face. "When you really care about somebody…you're willing to forgive everything."

I pulled her closer to me and reburied my face in her hair. Her sweet scent of honeysuckles and ginger fill my nose. I've waited so long to be able to hold her like this, without the feeling of the weight of the world on my shoulders, without the burden of my sins. Everything she had told me, felt like it was exactly what I needed to hear…to forgive myself and let go.

"I missed so damn much, Luna" I whisper into her hair.

"I've missed you too…. Strong-Heart….let's go back…the others are starting to worry."

I reluctantly let go of her and watch was she leads me back to the pack resting on the outlook. I can't help but sigh; Kia and I had found this place as kids. It was a good size opening with a giant grandfather willow tree. How the tree managed to survive in the mountains was beyond me. She'd always come up here when something troubled her or when she just needed to think.

"They've been gone an awful long time…I hope they're ok." I can see the runt outlined with the fire behind him. His back was to us providing the perfect opportunity to mess with him.

"They'll be fine…" Kiba commented, glancing up at us. I caught Kia raise a finger to her lips, signaling him to keep quiet, while I sneak up behind him

"You don't think….she'll make him leave…do you? Toboe whimpers somewhat. I get right up behind him, trying not to laugh; this is going to be good.

"Make who leave?" I growl loudly. Sure enough the runt leaps into the air, clear over the fire, and eats the dirt while yelping the whole time. I can feel myself start to grin. Before I can say any more, the damn kid glomps me, forcing me a step backward.

"TSUME!" he shouts as his grip on my waist increases.

"He's not going anywhere, kid" Kia stated as she ruffled his hair. I start working to pry his arms off of me.

**…**

**…**

I throw a few more branches on the dying fire. The others have already fallen asleep with Kia not far away from me. I was glad that they didn't push the issue after I managed to pry the runt off of me. I guess they were worried about how Kia would react as well, the runt especially.

I looked over at the furry red-head, curled up into a ball. Blue was curled around him almost blending into the shadows. Hige was lying a little too close to the fire and his fur was starting to smolder. I gave him a solid shove with my foot, rolling him away from the fire. Damn porky never even stopped snoring. A quiet giggle sounded off near me. I looked to see Kia peeking at me.

With a smirk of my own, I lay back and look up at the stars.

"Long day huh?" I comment quietly.

"yea….question for ya?" she whispers to me. I turn my head enough to see her propped up on her arm; a couple curls draped over her face.

"Do…do you…want to keep…going with that study of yours?"

"You worried about the nightmares?" I retorted. She blushed a little in the fire light and nodded her head. I move my arm so to invite her to lie next to me. I can't help but sigh in content as she snuggles into my side.

"So where do we go from here?" I whispered after a while.

"What do you mean?" By the sounds of it, she's almost asleep already.

"I mean us…where do we go from here? We can't exactly pick up go back to way things were before you found out….or before I left for that matter." I glance down to see her eyes barely open enough to think.

"I guess…we just wait and see…start over even…" her voice drifts off as I wrap my arm around her.

"Sounds like a plan to me…" My own voice drifts as I let sleep claim its hold over me.

**…**

**…**

It's a good think it's easy to wake me up. Kia must have just started dreaming when I woke up to her whimpering. Her nails dig into my chest as she starts to tremble and her whimpers turn into groans of agony.

"Luna…" I call quietly to her before it gets worse, brushing her hair out of the way of her face.

"Luna I'm right here…Look for me Luna…I'm right here…I've got you Luna…your safe." My whispers must be what works because she calms down. I keep whispering things to her, using my childhood name for her.

Finally I hear her sigh happily and snuggle closer to me. Looks like Cheza was right, I am what makes the difference to her. Maybe…maybe I'm the only one that can heal her wounds as well. I smile at the thought and slip back into sleep.

* * *

**Like I said its kind of pathetic. But I felt like I needed an in between chapter for here and the next sequence of chapters. so after another fight with writer's block, this is what I got...your thoughts?**


	61. Chapter 61-The Bridge

**I think I do shit work with writer's block and ya'll call it good...**

**works for me! I strive to keep my stuff good no matter what.**

**okay that's enough of this mussy crap! Let's get moving to rescue Cheza and more of the stones!**

**Grant it I knew how I wanted this chapter to end, but couldn't figure out how to get it started.**

**Thank you Itunes shuffle for playing the song listed in this chapter for giving me the instant interspersion.**

**"Teenagers" belongs to My Chemical Romance not Me!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 61- The Bridge**

"How much farther is it?" Toboe complained. They had been walking through the mountains for over a week since the incident. Tired and sore, the red wolf trailed behind the two older wolves ahead of him. Tsume was somewhat leading Kiba down the mountain trail to the city of Catetron.

"It's not much further, runt. We'll be out of these mountains by nightfall and on the outskirts of the city." Tsume called gruffly over his shoulder.

Toboe sighed and looked over his own shoulder at the girls behind him. Kia and Blue were busy reminiscing about the festivals that were once held in Kyrios. A twang of sadness and pity hit him for the black wolf. Hearing a humming sound he looked to Hige beside him. The brown wolf had an extra step to his walk and a smile on his face. _'He almost looks like he wants to start dancing.'_ He thought to himself.

"AHHHGGG I can't take it anymore!" the brown wolf called out suddenly, bringing the pack to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Toboe looked at him a little confused by his sudden change in attitude. "You were just fine a second ago."

"I've got this stupid song stuck in my head and I just….I just wanna start singing! But I don't want to drive anyone nuts." He commented while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So why don't you?" Blue commented walking up beside him.

"Yea…I mean hell…if we know it we could probably have fun singing it together." Kia added, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"I-I don't know…" Hige started blushing. "It's a really stupid song."

"Ahh come on! It would make the time go by faster." Toboe jumped in excitedly.

"Weeeeelllllll…."

"Oh for Pete's sake Porky…would you knock it off the theatrics and get on with it." Tsume growled at him, putting a hand on his hip.

"Okay okay…lead the way and I'll get started." Hige snapped back at him. He waited until Kiba and Tsume had started down the trail again before he started to sing.

_"They're gonna clean up your looks _

_With all the lies and the books _

_To make a citizen out of you _

_Because they sleep with a gun _

_And keep an eye on you, son _

_So they can watch all the things you do"_

Kia winked to Blue and giggled. They both knew the song and waited to join in till the chorus. Hige, however, started dancing while he was walking, making Toboe laugh.

_Because the drugs never work _

_They're gonna give you a smirk _

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean _

_They're gonna rip up your heads _

_Your aspirations to shreds _

_Another cog in the murder machine_

Toboe started bobbing his head to the rhythm, laughing when he caught Tsume glance over his shoulder with a smirk.

_They said the teenagers scare _

_The living shit out of me _

_They could care less _

_As long as someone'll bleed _

_So darken your clothes _

_Or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Hige jumped at the first line of the chorus when the girls jumped in, singing loudly. Kia fought past her laughter to keep singing and raised her fist, striking a pose before pointing to herself, following along with the song.

_The boys and girls in the clique _

_The awful names that they stick _

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid _

_But if you're troubled and hurt _

_What you got under your shirt _

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

Blue started clapping her hands together to the beat, laughing and singing.

_They said the teenagers scare _

_The living shit out of me _

_They could care less _

_As long as someone'll bleed _

_So darken your clothes _

_Or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Hige pretended to play a guitar, bouncing on one foot up the trail, making the sounds of the music. Toboe started laughing at the sight as the girls sang the chorus. Kiba even started humming the beat with a smile.

They kept walking and singing songs as they wandered down the trail just letting the time pass. Eventually they came to a bridge that crossed a gorge. Kiba looked over the edge to see raging rapids that foamed and roared over the sharp rocks underneath a hundred feet below them. He looked to the bridge and fought back a cringe. The old wooden bridge was hardly wide enough for one person to walk a crossed the wide gorge. Many of the boards were missing and the rest didn't look like the hold even hold. Testing the first board, he flinched as it groaned loudly in protest to the slight change in weight.

"Any other way around?" Kiba turned to Tsume hoping for an alternative route.

"Only other way is five days back. This gorge runs through most of the mountains here." Tsume commented as he kicked a rock over the edge, watching it disappear into the rapids below.

"Well if we go one at a time…it shouldn't be so bad." Kiba commented and took the first step out onto the bridge.

The pack fell silent as the watched their fearless leader slowly make his was across. Gripping onto the rail and testing the boards with every step, Kiba made his way to the halfway point. He gauged the distance between the gap in the boards, before deciding to go for the jump. He landed heavily as the boards protested to the sudden weight. Relieved the boards held, he made it to the other side and waved to the next person to cross.

"I'll go next." Hige boldly proclaimed and made his way over.

Tsume watched nervously as Toboe went next. The red wolf was light enough that he was able to get over faster. He held his breath as the pup took a running start and cleared the jump, shaking the bridge slightly. Sighing in relief he turned to the girls.

"Match you for it?" Blue nervously asked Kia. After a quick round of rock-paper-scissors, Blue groaned and swiftly made her way across without trouble.

"Ladies first." Tsume commented and moved to the side for Kia.

"Chicken shit." She growled and took the first step. Her foot crashed through the board as Tsume pulled her back to safety.

"Maybe I should go first." Tsume noted as examined the bridge again.

"No it's alright…I'll be fine." Kia commented and started again, avoiding the hole. The silver wolf watched nervously as she made her way a crossed, holding his breath when she came to the jump. He watched as she carefully leaped and landed nimbly on the other side. He waited until she had made it to the other side before he decided it was his turn to cross.

Tsume started walking, noting how the boards bowed with his steps. The ancient wood creaked and cracked under his weight. He gripped the rail as his foot went through a board. Pulling it back out, he kept going. He had made it half way when he came to the small jump.

"Tsk…now or never." He growled to himself and jumped.

His feet barely touched the boards on the other side when the loud snapping of wood echoed through the gorge. Fear shot through Kia as she watched in horror as the silver wolf started to fall completely through the bridge. Tsume clawed a board, preventing him from falling further. His feet swung in the air over the rapids as he rammed his chest into the wood. He started to climb up when the board he was holding onto gave way as well.

"TSUME!" Kia screeched as she ran over the bridge, barely grabbing his hand in time.

She lied there on the bridge clutching his hand as he swung in the air below her. She hooked the toe of her boots into the bridge to try and help keep her from sliding forward. The bridge started protesting again as the others tried to come after them. Tsume looked up and saw the boards breaking beneath their feet.

"STAY BACK! It won't hold all of us!" He bellowed of the noise. The pack retreated and watched the terror unfold.

"Tsume…ahg…grab hold of me!" Kia strained to pull him up as the bridge continued to groan. Another board broke, dropping Kia's chest. The force of the fall jerked Tsume's hand further out of her own.

"Come on Tsume…." She groaned; her fear coated her words heavily. Tsume looked up at her before noticing the rest of the boards below her start to give.

"There's too much weight Kia…" He growled. "It can't hold both of us!"

"It will! It has too!"

"Can you honestly tell me we'll get out of this alive?" He snarled at her. Kia flashed through several images, trying to find the right answer as his hand slipped further out. She knew there was no way they would both make it.

"It will hold, Tsume!" She cried out, tightening her grip on his hand till her knuckles were white. He watched her nose twitch slightly as she spoke.

"Liar…" He smiled weakly at her. "Let go…."

"NO! I WONT LET GO!"

"Kia you have too!"

"NO!" He looked at her, curls covered her face somewhat has he hung below her.

"They need you Kia….it's alright….just let go." He calmly told her, trying to hide his own fear.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" she yelled at him as his hand let go of hers.

"Luna…" he called gently to her, silencing her. "Let go…"

She refused and held on has he started to slip through her grasp. Tsume smiled and swung out of her grip, falling towards the rapids below. She screamed his name as he disappeared under the white water below. She got up and started running, following the raging river, looking for him to surface. The pack ran after her, shouting the silver wolf's name. Kia looked at various images hoping to find him.

"There! There by that rock!" Toboe shouted as he took the lead following the ridge.

Kia looked as saw Tsume's limp wolf form rise and disappear again under the crashing waves. Toboe came to a sudden stop with a gasp. The pack had run clear to the edge of a cliff where the raging river tumbled out into a massive waterfall.

"TSSSSUUUUMMMMEEEEE!" Kia screamed his name as she watched his body being swept over the fall, and was gone from sight. She started running through images to see if he would be alright, but she couldn't see anything as he was carried out of her sight range.

Kia fell to her knees, watching the river looking for some sign of life below. The pack stood behind her silently, shocked from the loss of one of their own.

"He's…..He's gone." Kia choked on the words as they left her. Her tears started to fall as she repeated the words. Toboe knelt down beside her and held her as his own tears started to fall. The wolves phased into their true form one by one as the loss became a reality to them. Kia was the first to tilt her head back, howling her pain away. The others joined in and howled with her.

**…**

**…**

"Kia….we have to go." Kiba said as gently as possible, laying a hand on her shoulder.

They had been sitting in the same place for hours, while Kia cried all of her tears until she fell silent from them having been spent. She didn't say a word as she stood to her feet, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out the red kerchief he had given her so many years ago and let the wind snatch it away, carrying it down the waterfall and into the river valley below. When it was out of sight she turned and started walking' leading the wolf pack to Catetron.

* * *

**(*dodges flying sharp objects from the readers*) DON"T KILL ME PLEASE!**

**Spare me and I'll keep writing the story promise!**

**This is a very dark chapter...but I fully believe in the "It's darkest before the dawn" theory. Just hang in there!**


	62. Chapter 62-Catetron

**I feel so awful killing off my favorite character ever!**

**Even so i managed to wipe away my own tears to write this next chapter. **

**I hope you can forgive me and will keep reading to see what happens.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 62-Catetron**

Kia felt as though her whole world had been flipped upside down. Nothing seemed real anymore with Tsume being gone. She didn't speak a word as she led the remaining members of the wolf pack over the last mountain. It was long after dark when they could finally see the lights from the bio-dome in the valley below.

"We'll rest here for the night…..then we'll split up and see what we can find out about the stones." Kiba said somberly.

The pack laid down to rest as Kia looked out over the city of Catetron below. She closed her eyes and tried to see what the future would hold. All she could see was Tsume plummeting to his death in the rapids below. She couldn't cry anymore as she gave up and laid down to sleep.

**…**

**…**

"What's wrong with her?" Blue asked in a panicked voice as she watched Kia start to scream and thrash on the ground.

"Hold her down! She'll hurt herself if she keeps this up." Kiba shouted to Hige as he pinned her arms down. Hige flattened himself over her knees.

"Damn it all! How did Tsume get her to wake up all those times?" The brown wolf stated as he held on as best he could. Blue watched as the men worked to restrain Kia in her fight.

"Kia…you have to wake up! WAKE UP!" Kiba kept shouting in her ears.

'What the hell is happening to her?" Blue asked again, covering her mouth with her hands.

"She…she has really bad nightmares….sometimes we…we can't wake her up." Toboe replied sadly as he watched his friends struggle to awake the she-wolf. "Tsume was the only one who could ever get her to wake up before it would get this bad."

"And now that he's not here…." Blue's voice trailed off as Kia's screams continued.

Kia let lose a final scream as she broke away from Kiba, sitting up and gasping for air. Her eyes opened to find the pack watching her closely. She slowed her breathing as she looked to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry everyone…." She whispered, her voice was raspy from all of her crying and screaming.

"It's alright…it's just…something we'll have to figure out a way to live with." Hige commented as got off of her legs.

"No you shouldn't have to live like this….trying to wake me up all the time."

"Kia…" The white wolf called for her attention.

"Kia…we're a family…and family take care of their own…no matter what." He stated soothingly, rubbing her shoulder a little. She nodded her head as they boys went to lay back down.

"So are you okay now?" Blue asked as she sat down next to her.

"I'll be fine….just get some sleep…we have a big day tomorrow."

Even as Blue finally drifted back to sleep, she knew that Kia would still be awake, watching over the pack.

**…**

**…**

Kia and Toboe wandered the city together while the other three went their own separate direction to cover another section of the city. They had a very uninformative morning and their afternoon wasn't fairing any better.

"Geez, looks like Yevette keeps those stones under wrap." Kia commented as she shoved her hands in her pocket. The early autums breeze slipped in through the cracks in the dome, chilling the air.

"We could ask the crows…maybe they would know something." Toboe replied as he kicked a rock in front of him.

"They don't normally talk unless you have something to barter with…"

"CAWK! Or if they want to get even with someone." A voice sounded from above them.

The wolves looked up in surprise to see a massive crow hovering above them. The crow landed on an old building support beside them and cawed again.

"So who you pissed at?" Kia asked with a grin.

"Yevette of course….rotten bastard takes pleasure in shooting my kind for sport, CAW!"

"And you think you can use us to get even with him?" Toboe growled at him slightly as he shoved his hands on his hips.

"It would be of benefit to you wolves…" the crow hissed back at the pup.

"You have me at a loss…I don't see the benefit." Kia raised an eyebrow at the crow.

"CAW! Yevette has gotten spooked since the flower maiden was stolen….he's moving the stones to a more secure location…but we have to be quick! He's moving the stones today and you'll only get one chance."

"Starting to sound like we'd get the better end of the deal." She noted with a grin.

"Seeing the look on his face when ya'll steel it out from under him will be revenge enough."

"Lead the way…tell us anything we may need to know."

The crow flapped his wings and took off flying just above the two wolves. They followed him closely when the rest of the pack saw them and fell in behind them.

"you'll get one shot…and that's when they're transferring the containment box to the armored truck…If it makes it in there…you're out of luck." The crow cawed to the pack as they ran down the winding roads to a police compound.

The pack peeked around the edge of a building and watched as several guards opened the gate and allowed a massive black truck to enter. Kia flew through several images before deciding how she would go after the stones.

"Alright listen up….I can get in and out fast…but the problem is the number of guards…there's too few! I'm guessing there's a tracer in the box." She started as the crow flew off.

"So what do you need us to do?" Kiba asked as he turned to the she-wolf.

"We won't have much time to get the box opened before they come after us. We'll get it open and each of you take a stone and run. I'll take the box with the tracer and keep them busy while you guys get out of the dome."

"Sounds a bit dangerous…are you sure you'll be alright?" there was no hiding the concern in his voice. He knew she didn't go back to sleep after the nightmare and she was acting too casual about Tsume's death to be okay.

"I'll be fine…when you get the stones…split up...you'll be less likely to be noticed."

"Should we wait for you when we get out of here?" Hige asked quietly, feeling the same concern as Kiba.

"Don't wait any long than nightfall. Just get the hell out of here and I'll catch up." She said sternly before running off toward the compound.

* * *

**Stupid Writer's block! AHG! This is the best I could come up with...a mash up of little parts.. uhg! worst work ever!**


	63. Chapter 63-Death

***Hides from Evewolf123's frying pan* **

**CHILL PEEPS! I've got this all under control!**

**To make up for my stupidity of Killing of Tsume I wrote an extra long chapter for you.**

**...**

**"Bring Me to Life" Belongs to Evanesence not me.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 63- Death**

**POV Kia**

_how can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where i've become so numb_

This was something only I could do…I was certain of it. I could predict what the humans would do, where the traps would be, and how to escape. No problems right? Wrong! I knew the real reason I was doing this. I was doing it because I needed the distraction. It hurt to even think of his name. If I thought the loss of my birth-pack was bad or even hearing about him dying the first time was bad, then hell had officially come to the world when I was forced to watch him die.

_without a soul my spirit_

_sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there_

_and lead it back home_

I pushed the excruciating memories of yesterday away from me. I had to concentrate. I slipped in behind the truck just as they were closing the gate. I jumped onto the rear bumper and held on as it drove over to the main building. No sooner had it stopped I was greeted by the clicking of guns being switched off of safety. I turned and hopped off casually.

Twenty armed guards had their weapons pointed at me. Just behind them was the target; a large metal box with a keypad security lock. There would be plenty of time to crack the code later. The fun now was getting it out of here.

"State your business, Citizen." One of the soldiers demands.

"To get the box and kick your ass." I comment casually as I prepare to draw my knife from my rear pocket.

_wake me up inside_

_wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_bid my blood to run_

_before i come undone_

_save me from the nothing i've become_

The perplexed look on the guys face, normally would have had me laughing; but I was nowhere close to being in a good mood. Before he can react, I slip into the haze and see who the first to fire would be. In one swift movement, my knife is drawn and stuck in the throat of the closest soldier. I pull the limp body over and cover myself as they start firing. I snag the gun and down three more before the damn thing jams. I pushed the corpse on top of someone else, before hitting them with the butt of the gun. The surprise of my attack gives me enough time to leap clear over the band of soldiers, stunning them further.

The guy with the box drops it as he reaches for a small hand gun. Too late, I give him a round house kick to the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. I grab the box and swing it into the next opponent before heading for the gate. Bullets ricochet next to me as I dodge them effortlessly. I snag my knife out of the dead guy's neck as I pass, closing it and returning it to my pocket. There's a hard top jeep next to the wall. I make the jump and wince as a bullet bounces off the box and grazes my leg. Without a second thought I jump to the top of the wall and down to the ground on the other side.

Sirens start sounding off as I run past where the pack was hiding and down the street. They follow close behind me as I look for a fire escape to climb. We had to get off the ground to buy us a little time before they would activate the tracer. Making it to the top of the building, almost completely out of breath, I start running through the what-ifs to getting the key pad open. Jamming the buttons hard the lid clicks and cracks open. I flip it the rest of the way open to see four stones inside. No…not four stones…three and a tracer. I figured out which one that was fairly easily and empty the box of the actual stones.

"Take them and get out of here…FAST!" I order as I had a stone to each of the older wolves.

I slam the lid shut and take off again before they can even say a word, jumping from one roof top to the next. I jump to the ground when the sirens start to follow me. What I wouldn't give to have Tsume by my side right now. I cringe at the thought and keep running as the soldiers catch up to me.

_now that i know what i'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

The trap ahead of me is all too easy for me to avoid, but for the simple fact that I'm the distraction, I head for them anyways. I jump and push off a building wall, clearing the wall of trucks to the opposing building wall. Pushing off again I make it with a thud to the ground.

"AHHG!" Shit! I'm struck by a couple of bullets; one passing through my arm and the other grazing my side. '_You idiot! How could you let them hit you like that?' _I swear I can hear him in my head as I start running for all I'm worth. I put some good distance behind me, checking to see in the haze, if the others had made it out of the city yet. So far it was just Blue and Toboe; two more to go.

_wake me up inside_

_wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_bid my blood to run_

_before i come undone_

_save me from the nothing i've become_

_bring me to life_

I decided to clear another trap and fly over them with no problem. Just as I prepare myself to push off a wall…when it disappears! The fucking wall disappeared!

"A HOLOGRAM!" I shout in realization as I fly into a monstrous pile of wooden crate.

I scream in pain as I feel my leg break from the rough fall. Spots block my vision as darkness tries to envelop me. I force myself to my good leg as I hear the soldiers coming into the building. Mental note if you ever want to torture somebody; make them run with a broken leg.

'_You can be real pathetic sometimes, she-wolf'_ I growl and force myself to move at the memory of his words. Somehow, they encourage me to keep moving. I manage to slip out the back with the box in tow that now feels like a ton of bricks. Blood drips from my new cuts and gashes as I make my way down the street. I check the haze to see that Kiba's finally made his way out; one left.

I drop to the ground as the pain envelops me. Trying to see past the colorful spots, I punch in the code to the box. I barely managed to grab the tracer out of the box when the soldiers catch up to me.

"Oh screw this shit!" I growled and phased right there in front of them.

I grabbed the stupid metal ball in my jaws and started running on three legs, hiking by broken leg into the air. At least now I can run. I almost crushed the stupid thing from biting back the pain of my wounds and jostling my leg. I made it to a steep stair case leading to a lower level of the city when, the pain of something sharp nails me in the back. I howl as the biting electrical fire from a taser bites into me, paralyzing me for a moment. My vision fails as I hear a fight break out behind me, killing the electricity.

'_Move it!' _The pain is almost too great, but I can't tell anymore if it's my imagination or if someone is really talking to me. My muscles still burn and now my mouth is numb from the tracer frying the inside of my mouth as I fight to get to my feet again. I take off in a different direction away from the stairs, dragging the stupid contraption behind me and dropping the tracer. As I round a corner, the damn thing catches and the barbs are ripped from my skin.

'_This way!' _ I'm almost certain it's a soldier telling them where I've gone. I take off in a different direction. My breathing is labored and my broken leg is giving me fits. I make my to another stair case going down to the next level.

BANG! I howl as something hard hits my side, throwing me down the stairs. More spots emerge as my vision becomes blurry. The darkness is almost overwhelming as I struggle to my feet again. I tried to put weight on my front paw and yelp weakly as I fall to the ground. Damn it all! I sprained my paw and now I can't move in my wolf form. I'm forced to phase, risking more damage to my broken leg, desperate for an escape. I glance to my burning side, to find I had been hit with rock salt. I growl and fight to stand.

_frozen inside without your touch_

_without your love darling only_

_you are the life among the dead_

I limp away as best I could, the trail of blood dripping behind me. I don't even want to look at my broken leg! My head's too busy spinning from the loss of blood. I can barely concentrate long enough to see that Hige has made it out alive...leaving me alone in the city. I can barely hear the sounds of the soldiers coming closer as I hobble down the road, trying to find a way out. There's gun fire, and screaming behind me, but I don't even look back. I need to get out of here.

_all this time i can't believe_

_i couldn't see kept in the dark_

_but you were there in front of me_

_i've been sleeping a thousand years_

_it seems got to open_

_my eyes to everything_

Darkness was still trying to grip me as the blinding pain drove me forward. I can't breathe past the bear trap in my chest, taking each breath away from me. I heart is pounding so hard, I can feel it in my ears. I stumble, and fall to my knees, on the edge of a drop off. I had to blink my eyes several times to get rid of enough blurriness to see the canal a hundred feet below me. I look up to see some soldiers on the other side…with a damn rocket launcher pointed at me! Apparently they really don't like me at all, if they're willing to use that in the city.

_without a thought without a voice_

_without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

"You're not going anywhere now girly." Some punk ass soldier jokes darkly behind me. It takes all of my strength to stand again and turn to him.

"What…makes….you…so sure?" I growl past my labored breathing.

I can hardly see anything as the darkness tries again to drag me under. All I want to do is sleep, I'm so tired from all of the running and pain…I'm even starting to feel cold. Cold; looks like death is waiting to claim me now beyond the darkness.

I can barely hear a fight erupt on the other side of the canal as the rocket launcher sounds off. An annoying whistle pierces my already pounding head as it strikes the wall below me. The ground gives way as I start to fall.

_wake me up inside_

_wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_bid my blood to run_

_before i come undone_

I know my death is inevitable now. I see the blinding light of the fading sun turn black as the darkness claims my vision.

_save me from the nothing i've become_

_bring me to life_

I felt like I collided with a brick building, jarring me completely. I'm too weak now to even cry out from the pain. I could barely hear what I thought were muffled words of someone yelling at me; but I can't understand them. As the darkness claims its hold on me, my last thought was of how much I wanted to be held by the silver wolf I lost.

**…**

**…**

_I stood, ready for the beasts attack. "Just kill me already!" I roared at it. My heart was so heavy from my loss. What was the point in protecting the gates if they weren't there to open it. I had failed them and I simply wanted to die as punishment. The beast tore into my flesh, ripping me to pieces. I cried out in pain and reflexes took hold, thrashing to get away from the beast. _

_"He won't come to save you now!" the beast snarled at me as it shook my wolf form._

_"Luna..." The voice cut through the darkness of the nightmare. "Luna...please Luna...answer me."_

_"Let me die!" I cried as the beast faded from memory. "I don't deserve life after letting him die like that."_

_"Luna...Luna..." The voice kept calling her name, pulling her into a better world. "Please Luna...Answer me!...Please hold on…don't give up on me Luna...sleep well... And dream of good things." The voice left me in a quiet field of grass to rest peacefully._

**…**

**…**

I was dreaming…which meant I wasn't dead. My head felt like it was being smothered as I became more aware of the world around me. I was still very dizzy and didn't force myself to move. The pain in my body was still pretty bad, but at least it wasn't overwhelming like before.

"Got any threes?" I head a young boy ask somebody next to me. Just where the hell was I?

"Nope…go fish" A woman answered him with a giggle.

"Again really? You're cheating aren't you?" the boy growled as some paper was shuffled.

I opened my eyes, grateful for the low light coming from a lamp on the other side of the room. I barely moved my head to the source of the sound to see Blue and Toboe sitting on the ground in front of an open door, with cards scattered everywhere. It was a small room with a dresser and a chair. The bed I laid on was nice and soft, exactly what I needed right now. Outside the door, I could see a fire going in the fire place. In front of it sitting sideways on the arm of a chair was Kiba, taking quietly to Hige. I can smell something like a stew cooking somewhere in the house, making my bone dry mouth water.

"I am not cheating…you just need more practice." Blue retorts to the disgruntled pup.

'I still think you're cheating." He grumbles as he goes back to looking at his cards.

"sore loser." I croak out with a weak smile.

Their head snap up to see me awake with a gasp. Blue crawls over to my side as Toboe jumps to his feet and starts calling for the men.

"How you feeling?" Blue asks as she takes my hand.

"Like shit…how did-" I start but I'm cut off by the excited Toboe.

"Oh Kia! We were so worried about you! You wouldn't wake up…no matter what we tried!'

"How long-" I start again. Geez it looks like I'm not going to get much in with this crowd.

"You've been out of it for over a week!" Hige commented before frowning somewhat. "You lost a lot of blood from your injuries…we were starting to worry that you weren't going to make it."

I wince as I shift a little in the bed.

"Try not to move…your still in real bad shape." Kiba reached over top of Blue and placed a hand on my arm.

"How did I get here?" I groan past the pain. They all fell silent as they look at me in confusion.

"You mean you don't remember?" Hige started rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I remember falling off the wall of the canal…that's it." Now I'm confused. Why the hell are they all smiling like i missed something.

"How did I get here?" I ask them again.

"That's not for us to tell you…" Kiba smile widened to the point that his eyes started sparkling. "It's his..."

I could just barely hear the sound of heavy boots walking a crossed the hard wood floor as the guys moved out of the way of the door. I slowly shifted my sight from the white wolf to the door. My heart started racing as a familiar figure stepped inside the room. I can barely hear myself breathlessly say his name.

"Tsume…"

* * *

**Seriousy...did ya'll really think I was going to kill him? Near death experience is one thing...actually killing...Highly doubtful.**

**FOOLED YOU! :D **

***ducks from flying objects***


	64. Chapter 64-Healing

**YES! Tsume has returned!**

**This chapter actually turned out longer than what I expected it to be...so I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 64- Healing**

Tsume stood just inside the doorway of the small room. His normal scowl hid his true emotions as the rest of the pack started to leave. He waited until Blue gave Kia a small hug before closing the door behind her.

"Tsu-" he cut her off by raising a hand.

He waited a moment before giving a backward kick to the door, resounding in two yelps on the other side. He cracked it open enough to find Hige and Toboe scrambling to get away.

"I'll keep them off." Kiba said with a laugh as he drug the two misfits out the door of the cabin.

Tsume closed the door again and stood looking at the wounded she-wolf that laid in the bed.

"Tsu...mnnnn!" Her eyes widened as he crossed the room in two steps and swiftly pressed his lips to hers, desperately trying to get her to engage in his kiss. She welcomed it after a moment and tried to pull him closer. He rested one knee into the bed as he slowly broke away from her.

"Oh Tsume!" She weakly wrapped her arms around him pulling herself up into a hug. She started crying into his shoulder, unable to believe he was really alive. He carefully leaned back, helping her to sit up as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Easy...easy...I'm here..." He soothed as he brushed her tangled curls with his fingers. Kia noticed that his voice was rougher than usually, like he had been speaking way too much. She pulled back and gave him a resounding slap on his cheek, leaving a red mark from the sharp contact.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted as his temper flared.

"That was for putting me through hell again you stupid jerk!" She growled weakly at him. He smiled as he rubbed the pain away.

"You're one to talk...I leave you alone for a day and look at the hell you put me through!"

For the first time, Kia noticed the bandaged that was wrapped around his head at an angle, dropping low enough to cover his left brow. She reached up and touched the bandage, sensing the large cut on his forehead. When she started humming, attempting to heal him his smile faded back into a scowl.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled as he pulled her hand away. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't really mad at her, just trying to be firm. "You're not doing any healing until you're healed!"

"Tsume that could take weeks ...especially with my leg-" she cut herself as she became aware if the fact her broken leg...wasn't in pain. He smiled as the look of confusion covered her face. He moved off the bed and pulled the covers back so she could see that her leg was mostly healed. He pulled the covers back up and sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"I don't...I don't understand...Hige said-" she stammered through her confusion. She became aware of the fact that her other injuries were either partially healed or fully recovered. Even her wrist felt more like a twist rather than a sprain. _'Hige said I've been out for a week….but most of my injuries are already healed!'_ she thought to herself.

"I may not be able to heal in a heartbeat like you can but..." Tsume started as her took her hand in his. "But knowing that there is at least...one heart-song...that can heal you...damn sure makes me feel better."

"Ts-tsume?...but I thought you said"

"I know what I said...but...that was before I heard your song." He smiled at her again and gently squeezed her hand. She fought back more tears as she returned the smile.

"What happened? I still...don't understand...I couldn't see you."

"I was knocked unconscious as soon as I fell in. When I woke up a few hours later I was laying where you are now. Needless to say I didn't let a few bumps keep me from coming after you."

"All those fights that broke out behind me...that was you wasn't it?" Kia blinked past her tears in realization that he was there the whole time. He dipped his head slightly.

"Took me one hell of a time to get to you when you were falling off the canal wall." He commented as he shifted to a better position on the bed.

"So then I never hit a wall?" She thought back to when her vision failed her and she thought she collided with something solid.

"No...No that was probably when I caught you...I brought you and the pack here afterwards."

"How...how did you get here?...where ever here is." She shook her heavy head as she tried to think again.

"You remember that old medicine woman we'd always go to when we got in trouble as kids?" Tsume started with a sly grin. He looked towards the closed door as a commotion started on the other side.

"Well speaking of the old croon." Tsume muttered under his breath.

Kia listened as an older female voice started to speak.

"Why didn't you pups tell me she was up? Didn't I tell you that I needed to know immediately? Confound it where is that medicine I made for her...and where on earth did he go?"

There was the sound of dishes clanging together and the scuffling of feet. She could barely hear Blue helping the elder to find the things she was looking for as she carried on with her complaints. Tsume shook his head as a short old woman came barging in through the door, letting it slam into the wall. She carried a couple bowls, precariously balanced on one arm with a roll of bandages tucked in her armpit and used a walking stick to help her hobble along with her other hand.

"Confound it! Beo...I told you a dozen times today...go get some rest!" the old woman growled as she set the bowls on the dresser beside Kia.

"And I told you at least a half dozen more...I'm not going anywhere." He replied, trying to hold back a snicker. The woman swung her walking stick, hitting him on his shoulder. Tsume never flinched at the beating.

"Stubborn, iron-headed, buffoon! Get out of the way….go get some honey out of the cupboard…sounds like you've been at it again…" Her old scratchy voice softened a bit as Tsume moved out of her way to the chair in the corner. "I said to go!"

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"And neither is she….you're just as bad as when you were a young pup, Beowulf."

"Again…I've told you before old hag…it's Tsume." He growled past his smile as he stood to leave the room. Turning her attention to the surprised she-wolf, the old woman pulled down the covers.

"Lady Red-Moon?" Kia asked in disbelief that the old medicine wolf was still alive.

"Aye Catori…it be me…why can't you pups visit me when you're _not_ injured? It's rather frustrating that I only get to see you when you've done something stupid again." Red-Moon replied as she pulled Kia's legs off the bed, tucking her walking stick under her arm for support.

"Still going on pup names are you?" the she-wolf winced as the elder lifted her broken leg.

"Until you all start acting like adults…yes…..hmmm…looks like this still needs a bit of work." She commented as she moved onto Kia's other cuts. Blue came in a moment later with a pitcher of warm water and a wash bowl, with a towel draped over her arm.

"Just set it down there…that's a girl…now would you mind checking the stew? Thank you dear." Red-Moon instructed as she hobbled over and poured the water into the bowl and dampened the cloth. She set to work washing the scabbed wounds before applying a dark green salve.

"Sorry I haven't come to see you lately….ah!" Kia winced as the elder inspected her wrist.

"It's alright dear…I figured you might have already gone on your journey by now anyways…I just didn't realize that it would bring you to my door…injured again no less." She chuckled as she started wrapping a few of Kia's worst injuries.

"I guess it does seem like we only ever show up when we're hurt huh?"

"Nonsense Cat…it's still nice to be able to apply my trade…and besides…the menfolk have been helping me with repairs around this old place and Blue is a tremendous help." Red-Moon commented as she picked up a second bowl full of a kind of broth. "Drink this down…It will help speed up the healing."

Kia did as she was told and fought back the urge to choke on the awful taste. The elder wolf watched closely before her attitude saddened slightly. Kia set the bowl down as Red-Moon used her walking stick to swing the door closed.

"Does he know everything?" She whispered in a sad tone as she dragged the chair over to the bedside.

"Who and what exactly?" Kia whispered as she laid back on the bed again, leaving the covers down.

"Tsume….does he know that you can't have Children…or what could happen for you at Heaven's Gates?" Kia cast her gaze away towards the wall as a twang ripped through her heart.

"He…he know I can't have kids…just not how…"She whispered quietly. "As for Heaven's Gates…no he still doesn't know that I might not live through the fight."

"Catori…you really need to let him know now…before it's too late…" Red-Moon laid a hand on the she-wolf's shoulder. "I expect you to tell him before you leave here…do you understand me?"

"Tell me what?" a gruff voice asked as the door was quietly opened. Kia turned quickly to see Tsume walking into the room with a mug of a hot liquid.

"Ahhh…..I see you're finally going to drink the tea I made you." Red-Moon stated firmly, watching him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"And still determined to defy my orders….strong-willed brat" She swung her cane at him again. Tsume smiled and caught the walking stick in mid-flight before it could land its blow on him again.

"Only because I can…now what's this that I need to be told?" he commented as he brought the mug to his lips.

"I'll leave you two alone for now…..Catori…you had better tell him." Red-Moon firmly stated as she collected up her salves and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tsume took a long drink from the mug, downing most of it while waiting for Kia to talk. He held the mug in his lap as he watched her turn on her side and face the wall, wincing as weight was put onto her leg. He could see the depression on her face and knew whatever it was that she had to say, would not be easy.

"Start talking." His stated flatly as he took another sip.

"I've told you everything about Heaven's gates…from the ancient battles to what everyone could do…everything…except for one small part….my part…" her voice sounded distant as Tsume gave her his full attention.

"Every healer…every far-seer…died…before they could cross the gates."

"What!" Tsume heard himself whisper as his grasp on the now empty mug started to slip.

"They…They all died because of their injuries….every one of them had the same problem as me…they could only be healed by one wolf's heart-song….most of the time that one wolf…was the warrior…and often times…they wouldn't find there heart-song because they were so busy…_trying_ to become stronger…that they forgot to look."

"Kia I've found my heart-song and I know it works because I've been working my tail off to heal you for the past week!" Tsume fought to mask his emotions as she continued to look forlorn at the wall.

"It's going to be worse at the final battle Tsume…You won't have all the time in the world to heal me…you'd…you'd have to learn how to heal quickly like I do for the rest of you." Tsume felt as though someone was weighing him down with the reality of her situation.

"Not one of them ever made it…why should I be any different? I guess…I guess that's why I try to enjoy things to the fullest…because I know…I know I won't make it…to paradise…" Tears choked her words as she fought to keep a blank face.

She always tried to look on the brighter side of her situation. She'd be able to help those she'd care about and help to bring an everlasting paradise for the wolves, even if it meant she had to die in the process. Kia knew she was going to die…ever since she had told Red-Moon of her nightmares. She kept it from him, all this time, because she didn't want him to lose faith in paradise.

"I _won't_ let that happen to you!" Tsume growled fiercely, tightening his grip on the mug. "I won't let you die at the gates Kia…I _will_ protect you! You _will_ make it to paradise."

The mug crushed under the increasing power inflicted on it, making Kia look to the sound. She saw the anger and determination on his face as he continued to crumple the remains of the mug in his fist. The rusty smell of blood filled the room as the broken remains cut into his hand. He stood out of frustration and washed his wound in the water bowl. Kia forced her way into sitting up again as he dried his hand on the towel, examining the cuts.

"Tsume….please…sit down…let me take care of it.' She whispered, soothing his temper. He sat roughly on the bed beside her and let her heal him with her heart-song.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have been working on finding my heart-song rather than training."

"That's happened before too…and ended in the same results because the warrior could even defend himself…..it has to be a perfect balance between the two." She replied as she leaned against him. He nodded his head after a moment and pushed her to lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Get some rest…I'll come back in to check on you in a little bit." He said calmly as he leaned down to kiss her on her forehead.

She reached up and pulled him back down and kissed him slowly on his lips. Tsume felt himself start to slip away as the kiss became deeper and stronger. He forced himself away slowly when she moaned quietly, breaking off their kiss before it could develop further.

"Rest…now." He said firmly as he left the door open a crack as he left the room.

* * *

**So how was that for a comeback? Or are ya'll still wanting to hit me?**


	65. Chapter 65-Noticing You

**AHHG! Single worst chapter EVER! *_***

**I really hate battling with Writer's block...which is what took so freakin long to get this chapter up here!**

**Sorry for the wait by the way.**

**Okay...here we go...you tell me honestly how terrible I did.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 65- Noticing You**

Kia awoke an hour later to the sound of someone hammering on the roof. The rhythmic banging was go for a minute before pausing briefly and starting again. She groaned and sat up, shoving the covers off. She was stiff from laying in the bed for so long and yearned to walk about, broken leg or not. There wasn't a window in her room, so she couldn't tell the time of day. Carefully she swung her feet over the edge and stood, putting most of her weight on her good leg.

She could hear someone up on the roof moving about in between the hammering. Limping out to the main room of the cabin, she glanced up to the gaping hole in the roof. Kia smiled when she saw Tsume briefly come into view as he placed another board over the hole and started hammering.

"I've got another one for you…"a young boy grunted that she could barely hear.

"Just set it over there." Tsume replied past a couple of nails he held in his mouth.

Kia limped towards the open door leading outside. She stood in the doorway allowing her eyes to adjust to the late afternoon light. It was surprisingly warm out for the chilly season causing the laborers to strip some of their clothing. She saw Red-Moon giving orders to a shirtless Hige as he carried some firewood he had been splitting into smaller pieces. Kiba himself was topless and had his shirt handing out of his back pocket; and was busy sawing a plank for the roof. Kia noticed for the first time that Blue was wearing a black mini skirt and a midnight blue silk button down shirt and going barefoot for once. Blue was keeping herself busy kneading some dough on an outdoor table.

She turned her attention to the shifting ladder as the red wolf made his way down. Even he was shirtless and his skin was glistening from perspiration. Toboe didn't notice her as he grabbed a towel off the work bench next to Kiba and wiped his face off, before grabbing another plank.

"Hey…somebody toss up another box of nails when you get a second." Tsume called down as Toboe started up the ladder again.

Kia spotted the box of nails on the work bench and slowly made her way over to them as the sounds of sawing, hammering, and chopping grabbed the box and turned to see Tsume on the roof, taking the wood from the pup. Shirtless and covered in a fine film of sweat; She found herself watching the well-muscled wolf as he worked. Driving in the last nail he had, he shouted over his shoulder for the additional nails again, barely glancing at the others below him.

"Heads up!" Kia shouted as she tossed the box to the roof. Tsume whipped around and snatched the box out of the air. As he stood to his feet, Kia admired the way his muscles rippled and flexed with his movements. She was busy counting the number of carved abs he had when he called to her, snapping her out of her daydream.

"What are you doing out here?" Kia fought back a shiver from how rough his iron voice sounded. _'Yup….there is definitely something wrong with me.'_ she thought as she shook her head.

"I couldn't take being stuck inside anymore…wanted to come help." He paused for a moment to wipe his brow with the back of his wrist.

"You can help by getting the rag out of my jacket's pocket….I think it's the left one." He turned and went back to his work.

Curious, Kia went over to retrieve the rag he spoke of while he went back to hammering. What she pulled out however was completely unexpected. With a gasp she looked down at the red kerchief that she had let go of when Tsume fell over the falls. She looked up to find him smiling before he went back to work.

"Just sit back in the shade…we're almost done here." He commented with a bit of a bite in his tone.

Kia stuck her tongue out at his rude behavior and sat down on the ground.

"Don't worry…this is the happiest he's been that last few days…he's just worried about you is all." Kiba whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Well I wish he'd stop worrying…I'm perfectly fine." She grumbled as she watched the silver wolf work, fully enjoying the view.

Blue walked up to her after finishing her task, trying not to giggle at her staring.

"There's a creek nearby…I was gunna go for a dip…wanna come?" the black wolf smiled down on the she-wolf who was blushing from having been caught.

"A bath sounds nice." Kia replied and was helped to her feet.

**…**

**…**

"AHHG! It's so cold!" Kia squeaked as she stepped into the creek. The gravel crunched under her weight as she walked further in, letting the ice cold water glide around her bare skin.

"It's not so bad after a little bit." Blue called to her.

She had already dived in and her hair was slicked back. Kia took a breath and dropped below the water, fighting back the urge to scream from the surprising cold. Blue giggled as she resurfaced, gasping for air as she swam further into the creek.

"Here….Red-Moon made us some soap to clean up with." Blue held up a bowl with a white paste inside.

Scooping out a small bit, Kia started scrubbing her hair and looked around. They had found a secluded pool beneath a small cascading waterfall that reached her shoulder in height. The pool itself was surrounded by blueberry bushes, providing a perfect cover for the girls. While Kia was busy observing the landscape, Blue noticed a scar on Kia that she never saw before.

"How did you get that scar? It…it looks kind of like the one on your shoulder." She asked nervously, blushing when she realized where she had been looking. "I'm sorry…..I shouldn't have looked."

"Huh?" Kia looked back to Blue before realizing what she was talking about. "Hey we're both girls here….it's not like you haven't seen one before."

Kia looked down and reexamined the scar that Blue pointed out. It was an inch thick and ran from her left hip bone, down through her hairline, and to the inside of her right leg. She sighed and stood under the falls, rinsing her hair.

"I got it at the same time as the one on my shoulder….from when I was attacked by the giant tarantula as a kid. I guess the way I was laying on the ground was how it grazed me in both spots." She stated over the noise of the water.

"It hasn't given you troubles?" Blue asked as she started washing her own hair.

"None…except….I…I can't have kids because of the damage it did."

"Oh Kia! I'm so sorry…..does…does he know?"

"He who?" Kia said as she shook her head, spraying Blue with water.

"Well duh….The hunk of a wolf you keep staring at" Blue teased as she made her way to the falls.

"Why is everyone obsessed with him knowing my business?" Kia started blushing and forced herself to concentrate on scrubbing her skin free of debris.

"Aren't you two….well…a couple?" Kia slipped on a rock as she blushed to a dark shade of red.

"NoOOoo!"

"But you certainly like him a lot."

"I do not! He's mean, and malicious, and stubborn…and rude…and-"

"And standing right behind you." Blue casually looked past Kia as she slipped further into the falls.

"WHAT!" Kia spun around to see Tsume standing on the shore holding a towel out to her. He kept his gaze away from her as his own face started to turn a shade red. He was still shirtless and his jeans seemed to be riding a little lower than normal.

"H-how long w-were you standing t-there?" she asked nervously as she snatched the towel away from him and wrapped it around her wet torso.

"Long enough…..long enough to ask if that's how you really feel about me." He looked to the ground as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Can we talk about this some other time when I'm _not _standing here naked and you….being…mmnnn?"

"Shirtless?" He grinned as he looked up at her. Kia felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Looks like I found the answer to my earlier question…that ain't how you feel about me."His grin grew slightly as he studied her wet body; the way the towel pronounced her curves and was barely high enough to cover breasts. He eyed how her soaping wet curls were pulled over one shoulder.

"_Again_! Can we discuss this later?...I'd expect this from Hige…_not_ you!"

"Fine with me." He said casually and spun on his heel to leave. "Just wanted to make sure we were fair."

"Fair?...how exactly?"

"Discuss it later." He said coyly as he glanced over his shoulder. "Nice ass by the way."

"JERK!" Kia blushed again as she threw a rock at him. He chuckled as it went sailing past him and left to continue working. Blue reemerged from behind the falls, laughing at Kia's predicament.

**…**

**…**

"Hey look at what I found!" Toboe exclaimed long after the work on repairing the roof was done and the girls returned from the creek. He came down the hall carrying a guitar to the living room where the rest of the pack was enjoying a stew for dinner.

"Do you even know how to play one?" Hige asked gruffly as he went to put his bowl in the wash tub sink.

"No…but maybe I can figure it out." The pup sat on the ground and started plucking at the strings. The un-tuned sound grated on wolves' ears.

"Damn it….give me that!" Tsume growled as he snatched the guitar away from the pup.

"Look if you're gunna play a guitar you have to tune it first." He grumbled as he started working at the strings. strumming and tightening until it sounded just right.

"Last time I checked you couldn't play one either." Kia commented, watching with growing curiosity of his movements.

"I learned a thing or two on my down time in the warrior pack….there…that's better." He stated as he started strumming a slow tune.

"Bet you can't play faster." Hige teased after a moment.

"Don't bet on it, Porky."

"Prove it." Tsume glared at him for a moment before changing the tune completely. His hands flew over the strings so fast that Hige's mouth dropped open. The girls watched in fascination as Tsume started singing the words to the song he was playing.

_Another gun for hire and just another day  
when you are done, you just abuse it, whatever you say  
if you were offered some, would you wanna bite the hand?  
Would you betray a friend to prove you're cold then walk away? _

Kia fought to keep her face from blushing over how deep and powerful his voice sounded. Blue gave her a nudge, teasing her a bit.

_We were born with nothin' I don't want, but you need something  
you want glory, I need none and it's coming between us _

_people are born with  
people are born without  
some people have  
and others want  
what some go without  
some people live free  
some people just want more  
as for me I got all that I need _

Tsume glanced over to Kia as he sung the last line before returning he gaze to the guitar strings. He sang the whole song, strumming fiercely on the guitar, holding the packs attention. When he was done, he spun the guitar once and handed it back to Toboe, glaring challengingly at Hige.

"At least it better than having to listen to your heart-song over and over again." The brown wolf grumbled as he flopped in a chair.

"Tsk…if you can't stand it plug your damn ears." The silver wolf growled out of annoyance.

"I guess it's just as well… Besides your girlfriend hasn't gotten to hear your song for herself yet anyways." Hige snickered.

"Watch it Porky…..You're walkin' a fine line already." Tsume growled, baring his fangs.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Kia piped in, blushing at the thought.

"Right, right…keep tell yourselves that." He joked.

"Enough Hige…leave them alone." Kiba stated firmly. Hige's smile faded with a sigh.

"Good grief! You pups should be heading to bed by now…" The old medicine wolf came out of her bedroom to address the young pack with a laugh.

"Yes Ma'am…I was just heading to bed anyways." Kia said quietly as she stood to her feet. Tsume stood to his feet and retrieved the guitar from the yawning pup.

"Get to bed runt." He said sternly as he helped Toboe to his feet before following Kia to the bedroom. The pup smiled at the two before making his way to his room that he shared with the rest of the guys.

"Tsume…."Red-Moon called as she narrowed her sight at him. "You better not be doing any funny business now that she's awake…You sing your song and you go straight to your own room…understand?"

"Tsk…whatever you say Red" He growled, closing the door behind them.

"Yea tell me again they're not an item." Hige snickered quietly to the others.

"I think they're both just scared." Blue giggled as she cleaned up the remaining dishes.

"Well until they feel comfortable with that idea…just leave it be." Kiba added as he stood to his feet to help wash the dishes.

"Wise words for one so young…" Red-moon commented as she sat in a chair to watch the two work. "They may have walked many miles together…but they have never seen each other in such a way until now. Their relationship is special but it is also broken because of time lost."

"Is there anything we could do…to help them along?" Blue looked over her shoulder as she started to dry a dish. Hige walked over and took the dried dish from her and put it away in the cupboard.

"Stop teasing them for one thing…" Red-Moon swatted Hige on his shoulder as he passed by her. "And if you see them go off alone together…leave them be…they need to work things out privately before they become more open about it with the rest of the pack."

"So let them have a private courtship first?" Kiba asked without looking up from the soapy bowl he was working on.

"Aye Kiba…let them be for now….you seem to have a good head on your shoulders…you'll know when the time is right to push them if need be." She concluded and turned her attention to Kia's room where the guitar could be heard, strumming faintly.

* * *

**"Could You Bite the Hand?"**

**Vocal: Steve Conte  
Music: Yoko Kanno  
Words: Tim Jensen**

**Belongs to those dudes up there.**

**Oh good grief! Stupid I knooooowwwww. But I kinda needed a set-up for the next chapter... your thoughts on this one? and yes there will be an addressing of the new stones soon.**

**AHG! Terrible! I should be banned from writing!**

**Okay so here's the deal...Hige's Heat-song poll is up and will be until the May 10th 2013...do NOT make me threaten to withhold chapters again -_-**


	66. Chapter 66-Courtship or Friendship

**Okay this chapter I think went a little better than the last...hehehehe**

**You tell me what you think**

**...**

**disclaimers at the end of the chapter so don't flip out.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 66- Courtship or Friendship**

As soon as Tsume closed the door to the bedroom, Kia smacked him a crossed the back of his head. He spun to find a contorted smile on her face, causing his own smirk to emerge.

"Let me guess….for catching you in the creek?" He said with a playful growl.

"What gave you that idea?" she replied as she limped over to the bed. "What were you doing spying on us anyways?"

"I wasn't spying….I was making sure we were even."

"Okay yea…Even for what exactly?" she growled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"For you checking me out on the roof."

"Oh like I was checking you out." Kia fought to keep from blushing as the silver wolf sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Then how come your mouth was gaping like a damn fish?" Kia didn't reply and looked to the ground. He sighed and started plucking the strings of the guitar.

"It was hardly fair...you were shirtless...I was completely naked." She growled.

"I could make it fair." He grinned as he stood to his feet.

"No no! I'm good!" Kia hurriedly stated as he started to undo his belt.

He sat down with a grin and went back to playing a random tune.

"Still can't handle seeing a guy naked, huh?"

"NO!...just can't handle the idea of you being naked." He chuckled quietly as she buried her face in the pillows to hide her new blush.

"You looked good." He commented after a while of silence. "You're not the same gangly, freckle faced, kid I grew up with."

"Well you've certainly filled out since you've been gone." She whispered as she turned her face out of the pillow, slightly embarrassed at the conversation. They fell silent again while he played the guitar.

"Have you ever….ever thought of us…as more than friends?" She asked quietly and was answered by the sharp twang of a misguided cord. He looked up from the guitar and studied her for a moment before he went back to playing.

"I'd say we'd have to be….with as many times we've…we've kissed." He answered as calmly as he could, masking his emotions behind a scowl.

"Did you ever want it to be more than that?" he stopped play as he pondered over the question, unsure how to answer. When he didn't respond, she changed the subject.

"So how many times have you did you sing your song to annoy Hige so much?"

"Well the first night I sang it until I passed out from exhaustion. The rest of the time...it was until Red would drag me out." He started playing again, grateful to be talking about something different.

"I guess that's why your voice is so rough...singing till your horse."

"It's pissing me off though..." He growled as he strummed a little harder on the guitar. "That first night...everything was healing great...now...it's like it has no effect."

He shook his head and set the guitar down. "I don't get it...and its pissing me off that it's not working anymore." He growled as his anger rose. Kia thought for a moment before sitting up.

"You never learned how to use your heart-song for when you found it...did you?" She asked quietly, lifted his face to meet her gaze. He didn't answer her.

"How did you feel...that night you first used it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does...it matters more than what you think." She scolded him.

"I don't know...I was...I just let my emotions get the better of me then."

"And now?" He pulled away from her and looked at the ground.

"Tsume you had the key to it...you just have to get past being so...so... so calloused!" He looked at her and raised a brow in frustration. "You have to be able to feel your emotions...as soon as you stop doing that...then it won't matter how many times you sing it or how strongly...it's what you feel that makes the difference." He growled and looked away.

"Stubborn ass...you can't be a battle hardened warrior all the time...eventually you have to feel something...especially if you want to help me." She said quietly.

"Does it really make that much difference?"

"Start singing...I'll prove it to you." She sat a little straighter on the edge of the bed as he looked back at the ground. She angled her head for a better look at his blank face.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I never really thought about the lyrics till now."

"Kind of embarrassing?"

"No just...things I'm not...ready to say."

"Like what?"

"How I feel about you." Kia watched in surprise as his tanned face became tinted with a shade of red.

"So let me get this straight...you want to know how I really feel about you...but you're not ballsy enough to tell me how you feel about me?" She teased, trying to hold back a smile. He balled his hands into fists and glared at her.

"I do this and we're even for the creek, got it?" He growled at her.

"Fine...now start singing...I want to hear your heart-song." He ran his hand though his short silver hair as he steeled his nerves to sing.

"_W-when I-I see your smile _

_tears roll down my f-face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_"

Tsume's face turned to a deep red as he concentrated on trying to sing his heart-song without faltering. He stared at a cut on her arm, watching to see if it would heal, frustrated when it didn't.

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

He stopped and growled in frustration as he stood to his feet. Shaking his head, he turned his back to her.

"See…it's just not working anymore!" He snarled as he shoved his hand into his pockets.

"You're not singing with your heart…" She said quietly as she stood to her feet.

She walked around in front of him and cupped his face with her hands. She didn't wait for him to look at her as she gently kissed him, letting her lips mold over his. He let his eyes close as he leaned into her kiss, deepening it. Tsume could feel his skin start to burn as his hands moved on their own accord to warp around her waist. She moaned slightly as he pulled her into him. Her hands slowly ran through his hair, making him sigh into her mouth. He broke away for a brief moment to kiss her from a new angle, allowing his lips to move more fiercely than before. He was losing himself to her and he knew it; he didn't want to stop. Just as his breathing started to become more labored, she pulled away, panting herself.

"Now sing…" she whispered against his lips. He kept his eyes closed as he whispered the words, kissing her again in between verses.

_"Seasons are changing….And waves are crashing…And stars are falling…all for us….Days grow longer …and nights grow shorter….I can show you …I'll be the one"_ Tsume cupped her face to keep her close to him when she tried to pull away again. He could feel his heart racing as his hunger for her grew, singing his song out of his desire for her.

"_I will never let you fall…..I'll stand up with you forever…..I'll be there for you through it all...Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_ Kia slowly led him back to the bed as her wounds started to ache from how itchy they were becoming.

She moaned into his kiss again as he gently pushed her down into the pillows. Each kiss was becoming deeper and more passionate than the last, making her become just as lost as he was. He braced his hands on either side of her head as he moved his knee over her to straddle her, while his other foot was still planted firmly on the ground.

"_Cuz you're…._you're my….my true love….my whole heart." He opened his eyes as he hovered over her, unable to sing anymore as he whispered the words. For the first time in his life, he was admitting his true feelings to her; something he had never done before. She felt her heart stop for a brief moment before he crashed his mouth on top of hers, making her moan louder in response.

_"Please don't throw that away…Cuz I'm here for you…Please don't walk away… and please tell me… you'll stay" _his words were coming out in breathless gasps as his blood started to burn again for her. She ignored the fierce pain as her wounds healed faster and the heat inside of her blossomed from his kisses. She felt her hands start to travel over his bare shoulders and along his strong back.

_"Use me as you will….Pull my strings just ….for a thrill….And I know… I'll be okay….Though my skies are…. turning gray."_ Her moans were lost in his mouth as he kissed her, still trying to sing his heart-song; unaware of the fact that her wounds were nearly healed. She gasped when he pressed himself down on her, driving her longing for him further.

"I will …never…. let you fall…I'll stand up…. with you ….forever….I'll be there…. for you…"

He stopped singing, unable to finish his heart-song as he felt her start to drag his shirt up to relieve him of it. Just as he pulled away to assist her in taking off the piece of clothing, he heard chairs moving outside of the room and someone walking towards the door.

He glanced quickly to the door and back down to Kia, fully aware of how he was positioned above her. She blushed as she pushed him off of her. He barely made it back into the chair when the door opened.

"I figured I should come and check on you too….see how things were going in here." Red-Moon stated as she hobbled into the room. Tsume leaned forward in the chair, crossing his arms on his knees to help hide his arousal from the old wolf. The motion, however, did not escape the crafty old lady.

"Just what have you been up too? Did I not tell you no funny business? Shameful! Absolutely shameful!" She reprimanded him, hitting him on his shoulder with her walking stick.

Kia threw her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at his angered face. Her giggles increased as the old wolf turned to reprimand her as well.

"And you…you shouldn't have let allowed such things….I will not tolerate any such foolishness to happen under my roof." Red-Moon growled, shaking the stick at her. "Now….let's take a look at your wounds."

Red-Moon looked in surprise at the faint scars where her injuries once were. Even Tsume raised a brow in shock as he watched Kia stand and put her full weight on her once broken leg. She gave him a wink when the medicine wolf wasn't looking, dragging a smirk to the corner of his lips.

"Well….looks like he's out done himself….you're completely healed." She noted before turning to Tsume.

"I'm leaving the door open…you had best be going to your own room soon." She scolded before hobbling out of the room.

Kia sat back down on the bed as he peeked out the door to see who was up. Seeing nobody else out in the living room, he returned and sat beside her.

"I guess we're doomed to be caught every time things heat up huh?" she whispered to him.

"No….only until we decide we don't care about being caught anymore." He replied quietly, squeezing her hand briefly.

"You're making it sound like this is going to keep happening." Kia looked at him as she smiled.

"It's going to keep happening…" He grunted as he stood to his feet again and made his way to the door. He stood there for a moment before he looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Because I want you as my mate."

"What?" His words left her breathless and barely able to speak.

"I'm _going _to court you…like it or not…that's how it's going to be...but for now...we'll keep this between us." He said firmly, making his words like iron to her as he left her alone for the night.

* * *

**BORING Dislcaimers:**

**WR belongs to BONES**

**Kia and Red-Moon belong to me**

**'Your Guardian Angel" Belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**...**

**...**

**So how was that? HEEEEEEE I think I did really well ^_^**

**Please keep voting for Hige's song...I reeeaaallllyyy don't want to have to withhold future chapters from ya'll.**


	67. Chapter 67-The Stones

**Okay...I promised we'd meet the new stones...**

**and to save Toboe from having to deal with repeating three stones...I spared him a little with wise old Red-Moon.**

**FYI: If you'd like you can always google image the color and the name of the stones to get a better idea of what they look like.**

**I'm glad the last chapter went over well...not bad for being half asleep ;)**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 67- The Stones**

**...**

"Ahhhhggggg! They won't shut up!" Toboe growled fiercely as he place the stones on the table in front of Kia, letting them roll wildly about.

"Wonder what's got them so excited?" She commented as she gathered up the rolling stones into a bowl.

She glanced at the beveled emerald, Veritas and then the blue and gold Lapis Lazuli, Animos, before studying the three new stones. The first stone was transparent, honey yellow obsidian. Covered in delicate scroll work and like the emerald, had its name carved inside; Passionis. The second was a two toned milky green jade with little carvings of leaves and the name Discretio, etched into its surface. The last stone held her attention. Like the emerald, Veritas, it was beveled and had its name, Amare, mysteriously carved inside. The light green stone's beauty fascinated her as she held it up to the light. She gasped as the stone changed to a deep maroon red; an alexandrite. '_The emerald of Truth, the lapis of Courage, the obsidian of Passion, The jade of Discernment, and the alexandrite of Love.'_ She thought to herself.

"I don't know but they been going at it since I got up this morning." Toboe complained as he went into the kitchen to collect his breakfast.

"Well start talking, runt...we can't be much help tell you tell us what they're saying." Tsume snapped as he set a plate piled high with scrambled eggs in front of Kia.

"Oh thank you…I could have gotten it." She said quietly to the silver wolf as he sat down beside her with his own plate of food.

"Shut up and eat." He snickered.

"They're going too fast…and they keep talking over each other." The red wolf groaned as he sat down at the table.

"Save your voice pup...I know a trick that can help you with these stubborn stones." Red-moon commented as she poured some water into the bowl over the stones until they were covered.

"Now you stubborn souls you will speak plainly! There is no shame in not using our mother tongue." She said sternly, shaking a finger at the bowl as a commotion was heard from it. The other wolves gathered around the table with their breakfast plates and waited with curiosity at the suddenly noisy bowl.

"We will speak plainly so that everyone can understand us." A deep masculine voice spoke as the emerald, Veritas, shone brightly.

"Holy shit dude!" Hige exclaimed, almost dropping his plate on the floor.

"Watch your language!" Red-Moon growled at him.

"We have received word from Sperare that Darcia has found one of our brethren." A young female voice spoke from the obsidian, Passionis.

"Sperare?" Blue asked curiously as she looked to the others for a clue.

"A moonstone that was taken at the same time as Cheza." Kiba answered swiftly. "Is Cheza alright?"

"The Flower maiden is doing well…Lord Darcia has not allowed any ill will to befall her." A matured male answered from the jade, Discretio.

"Well that's good." Toboe noted with a smile. It faded from his face as he saw the concern on their alpha's face.

"Who was it that was found?" Kiba continued.

"A bloodstone named Misericordiam." Animos replied, his voice like that of a young man just coming of age.

"Mis-miser….what's that mean and can we just go with that?" Toboe groaned when he couldn't pronounce the name.

"Her name is Mercy…She often goes by such name." Another male spoke from the final stone, Amare.

"So Darcia has two stones and Cheza…that can't be good." Tsume commented as he shook his head.

"For Cheza's sake…it is a good thing that the Lord finds one of brethren." Discretio firmly stated.

"How can that be a good thing?" Kiba questioned in the same tone as the Jade.

"With every stone that Cheza has in her possession…her life is extended, giving the pack more time to reach Heaven's Gates." Passionis replied quietly.

"What do you mean extended?" Kia asked gravely, fearing the answer.

"If Cheza was to never have held us…she would have only lived to bask in the full moonlight twice…the night she was born and once more." Veritas answered her question, but only created more from the others.

"I don't get it…She should have died a month after she was born then…but she's been stuck in Maddox's lab for the last two years!" Hige shook his head before stuffing his food into his mouth."

"That may be true…but in that time she had not been allowed to bask in the moonlight, prolonging her death." Amare answered.

"When she held both Sperare and I, we were able to give her an extended life. With each stone she holds, she can live to bask in two more full moons." Veritas explained

"So she's up to what now…four...five moons?" Tsume asked after swallowing a bite of his food.

"With Mercy in her possession, she can see six moons before her life is in jeopardy again." Animos jumped in, shining brightly.

"Does Darcia know of this?" Kiba questioned as his worry started to sink in.

"Not that we are aware of…He will not let her out to see the moon thankfully." Passionis quietly stated.

"We need to get to her as soon as possible." The white wolf growled.

"Dracia is clear on the other side of the ocean…we need to get the stones on this side of the world first and we don't even know how many there are here." Kia rubbed her face in frustration, thinking it was almost pointless to try and reason with him.

"There are only four more here for you to find." Veritas glowed slightly at her comment.

"We know one is hidden by the glacier and the other is protected by some wolf pack….what about the other two?" Toboe asked as he looked up from his empty plate.

"They are under Lord Fallon's control." It was Amare that chose to answer.

"Tob…where's the map at?" Kia nudged him as he reached into his pocket on his pant leg. They unfolded the map together and looked at it.

"We're here." Red-Moon reached over the pup's shoulder and pointed to the edge of the mountain range.

"Barabass glacier isn't that far then… a day or two away." Kia noted as she looked for any sign on the map for the Lord's keep.

"Yes but the snow has already started to fall in that area." Red-Moon warned.

"Fallon's home is a city not far from the ocean, but we do not know anymore than that." Discretio advised, aiding in Kia's search.

"That makes one of three cities then…and we won't know which until we're closer." She noted as she ran her hair through her curls.

"Any idea where we can find the pack that has the stone?" Tsume asked as he pushed his plate away from him.

"A small town called Hannahville." Passionis replied.

"Works for me." He leaned back so that the chair was balanced on its back legs.

"You should get going then…you all have a long journey ahead of you and with winter coming…you need to get a move on." Red-Moon stated somberly as she turned away from the pack.

"We'll finish the repairs on your home before we leave…it shouldn't take more than a week." Kiba said firmly, bringing a smile to the old wolf's eyes.

"Thank You Kiba…I would greatly enjoy your company while you all are here."

"Well then we need to get moving…those shingles won't nail themselves down." Hige added as he took his plate and Blue's to the kitchen.

Toboe picked out the stones from the water after asking if they were done talking, and dried them off with a corner of his shirt. When he was done he took them back to the room the room that he shared with the other male wolves. While everyone was making themselves busy, Tsume was lost in thought, trying to figure out the date.

"I know that look young man…what's on your mind?" Red-Moon asked after the others had gone outside to start working.

"Nothing." He grunted as he aimlessly looked at the ceiling.

"Humph! You may have been gone from my sight for ten years…but you are still very much set in your ways of thinking….Now what are you thinking about."

"I was just trying to figure out what the date was…I've lost track with all this traveling." He grumbled to her.

"Late October I should say…. The twenty-fourth I should add."

"Is it really?" He looked surprised as he righted himself in the chair again.

"Aye…but what would the day mean to you?"

"Would you mind…if we had a small celebration in a couple days?" he asked quietly. Looking over his shoulder to make sure his pack mates weren't around.

"Of course…but what is the occasion?"

"I…I want to do something special…to make up for lost time." Tsume grinned as he looked to the elder wolf.

"Ah…it be her birthday in a couple of days, is it not?"

"Yup…it sure is….it sure is." He stood to his feet and went to join the rest of his pack as he tried to think of a gift to give her.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHH A Party! ^_^**

**Stupid idea? I don't care! We're having one dang it!**

**So how do you like 'hearing' the stones? Interesting tie I put between them and Cheza huh?**

**Any ideas on what Tsume should give/make for Kia? **

**Still looking for suggestions as to how they should recover a couple of the stone. I will credit the idea back to ya'll. Just PLLEEEAASSEEE private message it so you don't spoil it for others.**


	68. Chapter 68-Birthday

**Party time! Party time!**

**I wonder what they got her?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 68- Birthday**

"Kia…Would you mind going with me to gather some herbs for some of my salves? I seem to have run low on some supplies" Red-Moon asked as she came hobbling out of the cabin with a pair of baskets.

"Sure if the guys don't need any help cleaning up." Kia replied as she finished nailing down the last shingle.

"We've got it from here ladies…you two go and enjoy yourselves." Hige cheerfully stated as he wiped his brow with the back of his wrist.

"Blue, do you want to come with?" Kia looked to the black wolf as she handed a dipper full of water to Toboe.

"I'll stay here…I wanted to get started on dinner any ways." She answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" The she-wolf shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun; surprised that her friend didn't want to go along.

"Go on, get out of here…you need to stretch that leg of yours." Tsume said sternly as he pulled his gray tank back on over his head.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." Kia smiled as she took one of the baskets from the elder wolf. As soon as they were out of sight, Kiba gathered the pack together.

"We won't have much time. Toboe and Hige…you're in charge of cleaning the cabin." He said firmly.

"Dang it…I hate cleaning duty." Hige grumbled as Toboe nudged him.

"I bet I can clean faster than you can." The red wolf teased before racing inside.

"Oh it is on, ya runt!" he sneered as he chased after the pup.

"Blue, how is the cake coming?" Kiba turned his attention to the smiling black wolf.

"I just have to frost it." Blue said proudly as she started towards the cabin.

"Good…I'll go hunting and bring back something for dinner….What are you going to do Tsume?"

The silver wolf was looking off in the distance as an idea came to him. "I'm going to work on my gift to her." He grumbled and started walking, leaving Kiba to go for his hunt.

Tsume searched through the forest for the perfect present for Kia. He was surprised at how much the rest of the pack agreed to celebrate the she-wolf birthday, two days ago when he brought it up. Since he was never very good at planning celebrations, he allowed Kiba to take control of the situation and delegate out tasks. He was glad that Red-Moon was able to get Kia out of the cabin so easily so they could put together the final preparations without her knowing.

After a while he came a crossed a meadow full of wildflowers. He made note of the location as he eyed the amount of open space that the clearing provided. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his target, a rose bush. He used his knife to cut off over a dozen long stems of the partially bloomed, red roses. Their sweet scent filled his nose as he made his way back to the cabin.

"Awe…that's such a sweet gift Tsume." Blue commented when he stepped through the door.

His jaw tightened as he set them down on the table and grabbed a bowl. Sitting down, he picked up the first rose and started cutting the thorns off, tossing the unwanted parts into the bowl to be discarded later. He continued with his work and laid the now thorn less roses in a separate pile.

"Do you need a vase to put them in?" Toboe asked as he took the bowl of thorns to dispose of them.

"No….I actually need something to tie around them." He commented as he started to try and weave them together. He growled when they didn't stay in position.

"There's some ribbon here in Red-Moon's material box….What color do you want?" Hige added as he held up several spools of different colored ribbon.

"I'm not so good at color coordination." He grumbled as Blue walked over to him.

"I think the red, orange, yellow would work…kind of like her fiery spirit." Toboe commented when he came back inside. Tsume looked at him curiously for a moment before nodding his head for Hige to toss over the selected colors.

"Damn it all! What is the secret to making them stick together?" Tsume growled as the roses refused to obey his command.

'What are you trying to make?" Blue asked as she watched him try again.

"A…crown of roses…" He said quietly as his face flushed slightly. He glared darkly at the boys when they snickered at him. "She used to … get one for her birthday...when we were kids."

"Oh…may I?" She asked as her hand hovered over the roses.

He nodded his head and watched as she weaved them together into a perfect crown. When she was done he braided the ribbon around the stems to secure them. He added a few more strands to dangle down the back.

"It looks nice!" Toboe smiled as he admired the handy work.

"How's your gift coming along?" The silver wolf asked as he stood to his feet.

"Almost done…I was just going to work on it now." The pup replied as he disappeared into the shared bedroom.

"What about you porky?" Tsume turned to the addressed wolf.

"I'm going to put the finishing touches on it right now." Hige grunted as he reached on top of the cupboard and pulled down a sketch book and pencil.

"Can I see?" Blue trotted over the brown wolf as he flopped into a chair. "Oh wow! You have a real talent you know that?"

"Yea well…the humans would pay big money for a quick sketch when I lived back in the city." Hige blushed slightly as he continued to work on the picture he was drawing. Tsume went over to the two and studied the picture.

The brown wolf had made a portrait of the pack together with Cheza in front of a pond. The flower maiden was kneeling on the ground with Kiba sitting beside her with knee propped up with an arm resting on it. Toboe was drawn standing to one side with his hands behind his head and his signature grin on his face. Hige had himself drawn somewhat behind the runt, with his hands in his coat pockets. Blue was beside him, smiling with a hand on her cocked hip. In the center was Tsume with his arms crossed and a slight smile, coyly drawn. Kia leaned against him with one arm resting on his shoulder and a single curl draped over her face.

"Damn Hige! What the hell do you need to finish up on?" He commented as Hige started to blush from embarrassment.

"I-I need to fix the reflection in the pond…then it's finished." He replied as he continued to work with Blue watching him. Tsume smirked and made his way out the door.

…

…

"Thank you Cat, for helping me gather these elusive herbs." Red-Moon commented as they reached the cabin.

"It's no trouble at all, honest." Kia giggled as she opened the door. She held it open for the elder to make her way inside. When she stepped inside, she realized that there was no sign of the pack.

"Hey we're back!" She shouted as she set the basket on the kitchen counter. She hesitantly made her way into the living room. "Guys?"

"SURPRISE!" The pack shouted as they jumped out from their hiding places, making Kia yelp in shock.

"Wha-What's all this?" She stuttered seeing the garlands of ribbon hanging about and a beautifully decorated two layer cake sitting on the table.

"Happy Birthday!" Toboe shouted as he bounced over to her. Kia paused for a moment before she realized that date.

"But how did…." She looked to see Tsume smiling as he leaned against a wall hiding one hand behind his back.

"I can't believe you remembered." She said quietly as she fought back tears as she walked up to him.

"I'd never forget something like that." He smirked as he slid the crown of roses out from behind him, presenting it to her.

"Just like you never had a celebration without this….happy birthday." He whispered as he placed it on her head, causing her to blush.

"So do you want to open your presents first or have dinner?" Kiba asked her, returning her attention to the rest of the pack.

"I-I don't know….I am a little hungry."

"Then it's settled, we'll eat first and then presents." He nodded as he started to fill a plate full of delicious food for her to eat.

…

…

"Me first! Me first!" Toboe grinned, raising his hand high above his head. "But you have to close your eyes and hold your arm out.

Kia smiled and set her empty cake plate down, and did as the pup instructed. She felt something soft slip over her wrist, and tried not to giggle.

"Okay open 'em!" Kia looked to see a braided red cotton bracelet with a wire charm on it. She lifted the charm to see that it was weaved into the crude shape of a rose.

"Oh Toboe! Did you make this?" she exclaimed as she continued to admire the gift.

"Yup I sure did!" he said proudly, nodding his head. Kia hugged the pup before he bounced out of the way for the next wolf.

"I know it's not much, but it is useful." Blue blushed as she handed her a hair tie.

"You have _no_ idea how many times I needed something like this." Kia laughed as she pulled her curls back into a low pony tail, pulling the dangling ribbons out of the way.

"Here Catori…I thought you might appreciate this with the approaching winter." Red-Moon stated as she handed her a thick wool scarf.

"I certainly will…it's supposed to be really bad this year."

"Here you go…it isn't much but at least it's something." Hige handed her his sketch; smiling as she gasped.

"Oh Hige! It's amazing! Look at all the detail in it…it's almost like a black and white photo."

Kiba smiled a pulled out a reed flute and looked at the happy she-wolf.

"I really didn't make you anything…but I thought you might appreciate some music on your special day." He commented and started playing a tune.

Kia smiled and stood to her feet. She listened to the melody for a moment before she started to dance. Toboe giggled as he found himself pulled to his feet to dance with her. Blue laughed and started clapping, making a beat to the melody, receiving a wink from Kiba. Hige reached behind his chair, grabbing the guitar before handing it to the silver wolf. Tsume glanced over to Kiba, who dipped his head in approval. He started strumming a similar tune adding to the joyful atmosphere. Hige laughed and drug Blue to her feet, teaching her how to dance. Red-Moon even decided to stand and tap her foot to the beat. Tsume however, smiled at the dancing gray and sable wolf. They continued to dance long into the night, when Red-Moon decided it was time for her to retire for the evening.

"You should get to bed to runt." Hige giggled as Toboe yawned.

"We should all be going to bed." Kiba added as he set the reed flute on the table.

After saying their good nights, Tsume watched as the girls retreated to their room. He frowned, remembering how Red-Moon decided that the girls should share the room; preventing him from spending time with Kia. He followed the rest of the males into their shared room and grabbed his pillow and blanket; taking his spot on the floor. It was Hige's and Toboe's turn to share the double sized bed. He rested his hands behind his head as Kiba turned off the lights and took his spot on the floor.

…

…

He knew it was late already, but he couldn't sleep. He waited until he heard Hige snoring before silently sneaking out of the room. Carefully he closed the door behind him and tiptoed down the hall. Just as he rounded the corner he watched as another figure exited the girl's room.

"Kia?" he whispered and stifled a laugh as the she-wolf jumped almost dropping the rose wreath in her hand.

"Geez Tsume! You scared the shit out of me!" she hissed at him.

"Sorry…I was just coming to get you..." he grabbed the guitar and slung the strap over his chest, before grabbing a thick blanket off the chair. "I thought you'd like to see them tonight…I found a good spot earlier not far from here."

"I've never missed them…" She whispered as he led her out of the cabin and to the meadow he had found.

* * *

**OOOHHHHHHHHHHHH wonder where those two are going LOL**

**What do you think?**


	69. Chapter 69-Starlight star bright

**AHHHG! My family is going to kidnap me and my kid and make us go on a weekend vacation!**

**There is NNNOOOOOOO internet which means...no chapters posted! AHHHHGGGG!**

**So to make up for my frustration...Here's a hot chapter just for ya'll**

**...**

**WARNING!**

**If you can't stand the heat...Skip this chapter and wait for the next one!**

**Rated Mature for a reason peoples!**

**...**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 69- Starlight, Star Bright**

**...**

"Hurry up…it'll be starting soon." Tsume growled over his shoulder to Kia as they raced through the dark woods of the mountain.

"It's not like I know where we're going…" She growled playfully back to him, grabbing his hand.

He held it tightly as he led her forward, ducking and weaving around trees. He finally managed to find the meadow he had collected the roses from earlier and slowed his pace as she gasped. Fireflies filled the clearing and night flowers were blooming beneath the sliver of a moon. The stars shone brightly enough for them to see as they made their way to the center. Tsume laid out the blanket that he carried and took the guitar off his back as Kia spun in the crisp night air.

"Oh this place is amazing." She said happily as she flopped onto the blanket beside him. He looked to the sky looking for the first signs of the show to begin as he laid beside her.

"I'd thought you'd like it." He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her, drawing the she-wolf closer to him. He could smell her honeysuckle scent tainted by his own musky pine smell.

"It reminds me of all those times when we were kids….sneaking out of our dens to come watch…ever since we first discovered them." She claimed as she snuggled against him, watching the sky.

"Yeah..." he smiled and turned enough to look at her. "So did you have a good birthday?"

Kia smirked and sat up to look at him as she replied coyly, "Almost."

"Almost?" Tsume asked in a playful tone as he propped himself up in his arms.

"It's just missing one thing…." She slowed her words as she glanced to his lips and back to his fiery golden eyes.

Before she could say anymore, he sat up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss. A moan slipped away from her as she leaned into him, encouraging him to continue. His hands slid to her jeans, tugging her into his lap. He kept their lips locked together as he guided her leg over him. When she pulled away to gasp for air, he trailed his kisses down to her neck; groaning as he felt her hands travel over him. Kia felt her skin start to heat up as his hands slowly made their way under her jacket and to the small of her back. Her body started to ache as the now familiar heat grew deep within her, pulling her slowly to the edge.

"Ahhhh…." She moaned as his hands found her bare skin under her shirt. She moaned again as she felt his arousal start to throb to life beneath her.

"Kia…" He whispered as his breath became labored.

She felt a rush of energy as his raw voice called her down to his lips, letting his powerful kiss sweep over her. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth and danced with hers. The heat inside of her flared, making her moan again. Her hands slowly slid up the back of his neck and fisted in his short silver hair. She could feel him growl deep in the back of his throat at the action, flaring the heat into an overwhelming tension within her.

He pulled away from her and started kissing her neck again as his hands flew back out from under her shirt and pulled her jacket off. His blood was boiling again from his desire for her, as his arousal started to take control of his actions. He groaned against her skin when he felt her hands start to work at his own jacket. Her moans were becoming louder, as he shrugged the rest of the way out his jacket.

"Ahhh…ahh…Ts-Tsu-me!" She gasped breathlessly, moaning his name.

He pulled her to his lips again, attacking hers with feral kisses, pulling away after each one to kiss her from another, more desirable angle. She moaned with each one, as he pulled her shirt off of her, before trying to rip his own above his head. She surprised him when she started kissing his neck, while he was fighting to get the piece of clothing off of him. He growled and panted harder, almost gasping for air as he felt her lips more over his bare skin.

She pushed him back down to the blanket and continued to kiss his ever tightening muscled chest. She felt his chest rise and fall quickly from his panting as his eyes closed tightly. She moaned as his hands gripped her curls as she started alternating between kissing and licking his chest.

"Ghaw….K-Kia!" Tsume moaned her name when her tongue ran over his nipple.

His hands flew to her hips, holding her firmly in place as he grinded himself into her. She gasped as the action sent her teetering at the edge. Sirens started screaming in his head as he felt himself roll her over to be under him. _'This…this is going…to fast!'_ he thought as he fought with himself to keep from undoing her jeans. He opened his eyes and saw how lost she was as he started kissing her neck, letting his fangs graze her heated skin. _'But she's so close…I…I have to…at least…'_ He battled between reason and raw instinct to regain control of his actions.

"Ahhhh…T-Tsume!" she moaned again as she gripped the blanket; feeling the tension inside her build beyond her control, trying to pull her over the edge.

"L-let go….Kia" He whispered in the shell of her ear. "It's alright….let go."

The raw power of his voice sent her falling off the edge as her body released its built up tension. He pulled away and watched in fascination as she moaned his name again and ground against him. Her body bucked wildly for a moment as she gasped for air. Tsume smiled and watched as her breathing began to slow and her eyes open in wild amazement.

"Wh-what…was…that?" Kia panted as he leaned down to kiss her slowly, reclaiming her mouth.

"_That_ is what's known as an orgasm, babe." He smirked as rolled off of her, trying to calm himself.

"B-babe?" she asked as she sat up.

"Don't like it?" he asked as he sat up again.

"N-no…just never thought you'd ever call me that." Kia felt herself blush as she tried to slow her heated mind. Tsume smiled as he picked up the guitar and strumming on it, needing to distract his hands.

"Why did you stop there?" she asked breathlessly when she realized that he wasn't going to try for more.

"oh trust me…I _wanted _to keep going…but it…things are going to fast..." He paused and met her gaze. "I figured…I should…stop things while I had the chance…before we found ourselves being mates before we wanted to be."

"I thought you said your only mates if the mark is left." She teased him out of frustration; he chuckled and started playing again.

"The way that was going….I would have left a mark on you…You said in that same conversation you we're afraid of being claimed when you didn't want to be." He retorted back to her. Kia fell silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Then why did you…" she started, but let her thought trail off into confused silence.

"Because I think it's cruel to bring someone that close to the edge and leave them hanging." Tsume answered, glancing up at her. Kia groaned and flopped back on the blanket.

"Hey its starting!" She shouted, pointing to the stars high above them.

Tsume looked up the sky and smirked. He put the guitar down and laid down next to her, watching the colorful meteors streak across the sky. He felt her warm body snuggle against his own. They stayed laying together and watching the show in peaceful bliss for a long time before he broke the silence.

"I used to break away from the old pack…just to come watch this." He commented as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Really?" she whispered as she turned into him, laying a hand on his bare chest.

"Geez! Your hands are fucking cold." He yelped as he reached for his jacket, laying it over top of them.

"And yes….I'd come watch them because I knew somewhere…somewhere you were watching them too." He fought back a blush as he started rubbing her shoulder, trying to warm her.

"Damn…we might have to climb under the blanket…didn't realize how cold it was out here." Tsume sat up and grabbed their shirts and her jacket while she giggled.

"Well as hot as it was getting….I don't think we were going to notice!" she replied as he helped pull her spaghetti top over her head.

"Very funny" he grumbled as he handed her back her coat, before slipping on his shirt. She helped to zip up his leather jacket as soon as he shrugged his way into it.

"Come on…get under the blanket." He growled as he moved out of the way so she could slide under it. He reclaimed his hold of her as he pulled the cover higher over top of them.

The two wolves continued to lay under the night sky, watching the meteor shower, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Told you it was a hot one! I hope ya'll liked it...**

**I'll post more whenever we decide to return to civilization after this weekend...Sunday night maybe?**

**Reviews people! Don't forget to vote for Hige's Heart-song on my page**


	70. Chapter 70-Knowing Without Knowing

**Hi Ya'll! **

**Thanks for all the warm wishing for a good trip.**

**My kiddo had a blast drowning worms and catching minnows. ^_^**

**Oh the joys of fishing with toddlers.**

**...**

**Thank's for having patience while I was away, I did manage to write up a nice chapter for ya'll as a result of the relaxing weekend.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 70- Knowing Without Telling**

"So what happened to you last night?" Blue asked as she nudge Kia's hip with her own.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Kia fought back a grin as she put the dish away that she had been cleaning.

"Oh don't give me that crap! I heard you sneak out of the room last night and you didn't come back till nearly dawn! That and you are nowhere near you normal take-on-the-world-by-your-bad-self this morning." Blue continued as she peeked around the corner to the guys that were finishing their breakfast.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." the she-wolf could feel her cheeks heat up as she viciously scrubbed a plate. Blue studied her for a moment before gasping.

"Oh my…no way! Kia!" Blue's eyes widened as a guess entered her mind.

"What?" Kia questioned as she watched her peek to the guys again. Blue grabbed her arm and drug her out the door.

Hige glanced up to the slamming door and smirked. Blue wasn't the only one to notice a change in the cabin. He had gotten up in the middle of the night to find Tsume missing and did not hear him return until near dawn. His sharp nose had picked up the lingering scent of ginger and honeysuckles tainting the silver wolf's clothes.

"Wonder what's up with them?" The cinnamon wolf grinned as he sat down at the table a crossed from Tsume. The silver wolf hardened his normal scowl slightly as he continued to eat the remainder of his breakfast. Picking up on the conversation, Toboe joined in with a goofy smile.

"I don't know…but Kia sure is in a good mood today." He commented as he sat down closest to Hige, watching the silver wolf's reaction.

"She does seem more relaxed than usual…like…" Kiba commented as he rounded the corner of the shared room, having finished picking up the bedding. "like…well I don't know…..but I think she should be that way more often... She smiles a lot more when she's relaxed."

Tsume concentrated his efforts on not making eye contact with the eluding wolves before him. He finished his meal and stood to clean his plate in the kitchen.

"Well something must have happened to make her so…relaxed…I wonder what?" Hige teased, looking in his direction briefly.

"Huh?" Toboe's smile disappeared when he realized that he was missing something in the conversation.

"Well whatever happened…I hope it keeps happening…she deserves to feel the way she does." Kiba commented as he gave the cinnamon wolf a warning glare.

Tsume fought to hide his growing smile behind his scowl as he recalled the previous night's event. Even though it left him flustered and easily riled, he was glad it happened the way it did. It was enough to be able to please her in such a way that put her in a more relaxed mood, even if the rest of the pack picked up on it. _'It will have to be enough for now.'_ He thought as he scrubbed the plate he had used.

He sighed quietly; he could feel the one instinct waiting for the right moment to claim her as his mate, to leave the mate's mark on her. His brow furrowed in anger thinking at how easily that instinct had woken up within him a few weeks before. He had felt the tension build within him, when they were together in the forest of death; not long after they had found Cheza. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a brief smirk as he became glad that Toboe showed up to stop him from his hot advance on the she-wolf. His smirk vanished just as quickly when he realized that the instinct to mark her as his own was now in waiting, ready to pounce on them if things went too far.

…

...

Blue drug Kia down to the secluded creek; where the noise of the small waterfall spilling over the river rocks would help hide their words from suspecting eavesdroppers.

"Tell me everything!" the black wolf squealed as she bounced in place.

"About what?" Kia shoved her nervous hands into her coat pockets as she shifter from side to side.

"Don't give me that crap! I thought I caught his scent on you this morning when you came back… but I didn't think you'd go that far."

"BLUE!" Kia's face flushed in embarrassment at the implication and swatted at her friend's shoulder. "Nothing happened…we just went and watched a meteor shower last night…there's always one on my birthday."

"Uh-huh and?" Blue giggled as Kia's face flushed. "How far did you get?"

"Oh good grief! Would you drop it? Besides I don't kiss and tell." Kia stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and snubbed her nose to the prying wolf.

"He kissed you?! AHG! Details woman!" Blue cried out, begging her.

"Is it that obvious?" Kia fought to keep a straight face as a giggle escaped the persistent black wolf.

"Uh yea! Come on pllleeeaaassseeee tell me." She stuck her bottom lip out a little as she batted her eyes making Kia giggle some more.

"No…" Kia blushed as she glanced down at the creek.

"UHHG! You're a pain in the ass you know that? Look we already figured he would court you…why don't you just spill already?"

"Wait, what now?" Kia looked up in surprise before dropping her gaze again.

"We didn't want to say anything because we didn't want him to get spooked." Blue admitted as she stepped closer to her. "I think it's good that Tsume wants to court you."

Kia grinned as she bit her lower lip hesitantly glancing up into her deep blue eyes.

"You think so?"

"I know so…I've seen him stealing glances at your fine ass." Blue commented as she playfully shoved Kia.

"Yea well at least he's more discrete than another particular wolf that _loves _to ogle over you." Kia teased back as she made a funny face.

"Oh shut _up_! Hige is cute but not my type." The black wolf grumbled as she place her hands on her hips.

"Really? The way you were checking him out while he was all hot and sweaty…swinging that ax around the other day… says otherwise." Kia snickered as Blue blushed from having been caught.

"Ok so he's a little cute." Kia gave her a yeah-right glare and waited.

"Okay, okay so I think he looks pretty damn hot under those sweats."

"That's what I thought." She grinned proudly.

"So…at least give me something to work with." Blue continued to prod, making Kia laugh.

"Fine! Fine…but you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone and I will have to kill you." Kia growled as Blue nodded her head in agreement.

"He's….He's damn sure fine…that's for certain." Kia gazed at the water as she recalled how rough his scarred tanned skin felt against her hands.

"He's a hunk…duh! Tell me something I _don't _know." Blue giggled at the dreamy gaze Kia slipped into as she remembered more of the previous night.

"Tsume, he's…he's just…dominant…and strong…but he's so…so…"

"Amazingly hot and sexy?"

"I was going to say passionate…but that works too." Kia blushed as she looked aimlessly to the ground, biting the corner of her lip.

"Passionate…him? are we talking about the same wolf here girl?" The shock in Blue's voice caused Kia to look up briefly for a moment.

"There's a whole other side of him that even I didn't find out about until recently." She admitted as she started back to the cabin.

"Wait! That can't be all!" Blue shouted as she chased after her friend.

"That's all you're gunna know about!" Kia called and raced back before she could push for more details.

…

…

Over the course of the next few days, life in the cabin between the wolves became slightly different as they continued to aid the elder wolf. During the day, The menfolk would make repairs to the cabin or chop firewood for the rapidly approaching winter. The women would collect the harvest from the vegetable garden and put the goods away for storage. In addition, the woman worked together to sew small silk, draw-string pouches to put the stones inside. They made enough for all fifteen stones and made a larger leather bag to put the pouches inside.

Life in the evenings, however, had become a strange, but functional routine. The wolves would eat their evening meal, and after the nightly chores were done, they would gather in the living room. Toboe had taken to placing the stones in a bowl of water like Red-Moon had taught him, and would spend most of the evening listening to them chatter where everyone could hear them. Kiba also enjoyed conversing with the wolves trapped within the stones, often asking if the flower maiden was alright. Hige and Blue would often find themselves either bickering over his advances or telling stories of home. All the while, the pack would glance to the two remaining wolves on occasion, smiling and giggling at their stubbornness.

Tsume kept his distance from the gray and sable she-wolf, refusing to acknowledge her unless necessary. Kia in turn kept to herself except for the occasional stolen glance when she thought no one was looking. Blue would catch her sometimes, giggling and nudge her, letting her know she had slipped up. The males however, knew better than to even address the topic to Tsume. Eventually, Kia would stop her project and leave for bed. Often enough it would start the chain of the others making their way to bed as well. Tsume was always the last and would stay behind to sit on the couch and watch the dying fire. Kiba and Hige knew, that it would be a while after the doors were shut that the lone wolf would come into the room with the hint of a particular she-wolf's scent on him.

...

…

Tsume listened to the sounds of the sleeping house. He could hear Hige start to snore, only to be rivaled by Red-Moon further down the hall. Crickets could still be heard faintly outside over the sound of the coals hissing in the fire place. He smiled as the scent of honeysuckles entered the room as silently as their owner. He relaxed almost immediately as her hands found their way to his shoulders and started to rub the day's pain away. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, resting it on the back of the couch. He felt her lips touch his, bringing with them the simple pleasure of the quiet moment.

When Kia broke away from him, he took her hand and guided her around the couch and into his lap. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and watched as the shadows from the dying fire dance on the wall. She felt him move and wrap an arm around her and sigh. She smiled content to just be held in his arms for the moment. Her simple pleasure, didn't last long as displeasure entered her heart.

"How long?" she whispered in a low voice to him.

"How long what, babe?" Tsume quietly answered as he laid his nose in her curls, drinking in her scent.

"How long do we have to hide it from them….that you're courting me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I don't want to hide it from them. Besides…" She pulled away to look him in his golden eyes with her sea-green ones. "…I'd like to be able to kiss you whenever the hell I feel like it."

"It's none of their business what we do."

"Then why do you work so hard to hide what they already know? We could just-"

"Because I want you to myself first, Damn it!" He growled as his face hardened. "Because then I'm not catching hell for being with you and I'm not going to be stuck following some stupid courtship rules that prevent me from being with you like this."

"Since when has this pack actually followed rules?" She growled back at him. "We're not a normal pack, Tsume…and if all you're really worried about is the guys teasing you for being with me then maybe we shouldn't be together at all."

Kia stood to her feet to emphasis her words. Before she could make a step towards her room, Tsume caught her hand and pulled her back down to him.

"Now you're just being irrational…." He growled as he trapped her in his arms, preventing her from leaving again. "I told you before, whether you liked it or not, I was going to court you."

"But you won't do it in front of the guys right?" she growled quietly as she worked at his hands.

"Kia I'm not ready for them to be involved in our relationship." He grumbled as he loosened his hold somewhat.

"When will you be? I know you Tsume…when you get set on something….you won't budge at all." Kia stopped fighting and sighed.

"Look we'll tell them soon enough…just not yet." He kissed her hair as she leaned against him again.

"Will you promise me you'll tell them soon…before spring comes?" she looked up to him as he face turned into a scowl. After a moment it relaxed back onto a faint smile.

"Fine….I'll tell them before spring get here." He said quietly as he claimed her lips with his mouth.

She smiled; she knew there was a change in the silver wolf after the meteor shower. He would keep their kisses simple with just enough hunger and longing to make it worthwhile, but not out of control. '_He must be really worried that he won't be able to control himself if it gets too hot.'_ She concluded and took it as a personal challenge to push him further, to no avail. Eventually after the fire had died, she stood reluctantly to her feet and pulled the silver wolf' lazily to his feet. He gave her a final kiss before making his way to his room, waiting for the sound of her door closing behind her.

* * *

**Haha, a cute chapter of what happened after the fun in the meadow. Wonder how long it will take him to come out in the open with the others?**

**Trust me...I've got a fun spin for that direction...**

**but for now, I'm going to get some sleep and then we'll get this story back on track and going in the right direction.**


	71. Chapter 71-Continuing the Journey

**Okay okay! it's time to get these wolves in gear here!**

**let's go stir up some trouble shall we?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 71-Continuing the Journey**

"Do you have everyone?" Red-Moon asked the pup as he strapped the leather bag over his chest.

"Yup! Everyone's all here and we're ready to move out." Toboe nodded his head as he checked the bag again to find the five stones tucked into their silk pouches.

"Well then, there's nothing else to do but send you all on your way." The medicine wolf replied as she gave him a tight hug.

"Kiba…I expect you to lead them well and get them to Heaven's gates safely." She commented sternly as she wagged a finger at him. Kiba smiled and dipped his head.

"I shall do my best…be sure to take care of yourself this winter." He stated and started down the mountain trail with Toboe by his side.

"That I shall, that I shall…..I shall miss you Blue…you were a wonderful help these past few days." Red-Moon smiled as she was suddenly hugged by the young black wolf.

"I'm gunna miss you too."

"Hige you be sure to look after her…I'd hate for something to happen to her." She warned, but received a comforting smile from him.

"I won't let anything happen to her." He replied as he took Blue's hand and started after the other two.

Red-Moon had barely glanced up at Kia when she smelt the salty tears forming in the youth's eyes.

"Oh Kia…you shouldn't be sad…you've made this old wolf a very happy woman." She quietly reassured her. "I was able to meet the final pack for the last journey and I was able to see you and Tsume again."

"I'm going to miss you Red-Moon." Kia's voice cracked as she hugged the old wolf, letting a few tears escape her. The old wolf looked over her shoulder to the impatient warrior.

"You had better take care of her….No running off like last time just because you thought you weren't good enough."

"I'm not going anywhere." He growled before giving her a slight smile.

"Come, come now…don't be so prideful and give this old wolf a hug and then be on your way."

His smile grew slightly as he gave her a hug that lifted her clean off the ground for a moment, before setting her back down. With a final wave good bye, the two changed into their true forms and tore down the trial, chasing after their pack. The others turned and saw them racing by with their tails fanned behind them, enjoying the wind in their fur, and joined them. They ran most of the day as the sky darkened and began to snow, slowing their efforts.

"We should stop for the night…we got a good distance, even with the mountain's first snow." Kiba commented as he brought the pack to a halt under the evergreens.

Toboe stood shivering, nodding his head in agreement as the wind blew snow into his fur. He was the first start clearing the snow away to the frosted ground. The others joined him, making the patch of bare ground wider. Letting Toboe lay down first, Tsume surprised the pack by curling himself around the pup, warming him. Kia smiled and joined him on the other side of the pup, letting her head rest on his back so she could glance at the silver wolf. The others tried hard to hold back their comments as the helped to add their own body heat, by wrapping around the trio.

Kia had just started to doze off him she felt a warm, wet tongue lick the top of her muzzle. She peaked an eye open to see Tsume watching her; his head on top of the pups. She leaned over enough to touch her nose to his briefly before returning to her previous spot.

"Not…on me…guys." Toboe groaned in his sleep, having felt the two wolves move on either side of him.

Tsume lifted his head enough to look down on the pup in surprise, before catching Kia's smiling sea-green eyes. Tsume shook the snow off of his head before grunting something intangible and went back to sleep.

**…**

**…**

"There it is!" Kia shouted as they topped the last mountain pass.

The snow had slowed their progress but they had made it finally on the third day. Below them was a wide expansion of blinding white snow.

"Barabass Glacier." Tsume added as he stood beside her, his fur rippling in the wind.

"Oh would you be quiet for a minute…I can't hear the other if you keep talking so loudly." Toboe nipped at the leather pouch, readjusting the strap more comfortingly over his fur, reprimanding the stones inside.

"Getting loud in there?" Kiba smirked as he watched the pup.

"I can hear the one faintly but these guys are getting too _loud_" he growled at the bag before twisting his ears forward to listen.

"It still amazes me that you can hear them at all." Blue added as she shook the snow loose from her fur, showering an unimpressed Hige.

"Either way…we need to be careful. Glaciers are notorious for danger." Kiba continued with a nod of his head, before surveying the landscape.

"Danger that I can appreciate…it's about time we get some action around here." Tsume grunted as he shook himself free of the new snow that was caught in his fur.

"Too bad I'm here then…'cause I'm gunna take away all your fun." Kia snickered as she walked past him, flicking her tail at his face. He snorted as her fur tickled his nose causing her to giggle.

"You're gunna look the whole time aren't you?" He replied flatly, giving her his typical scowl.

"It would be good…I really don't want any trouble today." Kiba noted as he let her and Toboe take the lead before following.

"Ah come on! I'm with Tsume on this one." Hige complained as he filed in behind the trio.

"Give it up Hige... the she-wolf can put a mule to shame when it comes to stubbornness." Tsume shook his head as he followed with Blue by his side.

"So what does that make you?" She teased before bounding up beside Hige.

"The poor bastard that's stuck cleaning up the mess." He growled.

"Hey! I've had to clean up your damn messes too ya jerk!" Kia shouted over her shoulder causing a couple of the wolves to laugh. He growled again and continued to follow the pack down the mountain side and onto the outskirts of the glacier.

"So how do we want to do this?" Kiba asked as he watched the two hesitantly start out onto the ice.

"Toboe leads and I make sure we don't get into trouble….simple enough for you?" Kia glanced back and smiled.

"Works for me."

"This way! It's getting louder over here." Toboe started running, following a buzzing sound in his ears that only he could hear.

"Toboe wait up! Don't just go running off!' Kia charged after him, trying to catch him, leaving the pack far behind them.

"And that plan went to shit fast." Hige snickered as they started after the two.

Images flashed before Kia as she shouted for Toboe to jump. Barely hearing her, he leaped through the air over a snow patch and kept running. She paused for a moment, yelling instructing to the others to clear the jump as well without question. Returning her efforts to slowing the eager pup down, she chased after him again.

"Damn it kid! Stop right now!" she yelled at him.

"It's right around here….but I don't get it." He slowed and looked at the ground.

They were already halfway across the three mile wide glacier when he started listening to the ground. Searching and wandering the area, trying to find the exact source of the sound. Kia paused from looking at the images long enough to catch her breath when she heard it, the low rumblings of the glacier moving. She looked up to see the pup moving over a fresh area of snow, looking for the source of the unheard stone.

"DON'T MOVE!" She screamed as an image flashed before her. The pup froze as the fear in her voice reached him.

The pack caught up to the two and watched the pacing she-wolf and a frozen pup with their backs to them. They barely heard her giving the pup a lecture on why he should have listened to her instead of just charging ahead blindly.

"The hell is going on?" Kiba asked curiously as he walked up behind Kia.

"Stay back! The idiot's done put himself in a predicament and I'm trying to mark off the boundary for the rest of us."

"What kind of predicament." He questioned. Suddenly there was a loud crack and an expansion of snow sank a foot downward between Kia and Toboe.

"Don't move!" She growled at the pup as she changed into her human form. "Don't even change form! It will just make it worse." She grumbled as Toboe started to whimper.

"Oh that's not good." Hige commented as he watched more snow start to cave downward in different areas forming a line in the glacier's surface.

"What is going on?" Tsume asked as he too, noted the ground, and changed his form.

"He's stuck in the middle of a crevasse covered by the snow. If he keeps moving…the snow collapse in…..and kill him." Kia said gravely as she ripped her jacket off.

"Um..." Hige started as the wind changed directions, bringing a new scent with it. "We better hurry up and get his ass out there then...we're about to have unwanted guests"

"What makes you say that?" Blue asked as she watched him closesly.

"The fact that there's the scent of a predator coming our way." He said nervously as he scanned the horizon.

"Porky..._we're _ predators." Tsume growled as he watched more snow start to cave in as the pup shifted slightly. Kia stopped from her work and looked at images to see what Hige was smelling, freezing from the sight.

"Well we're about to be on the menu." She turned and watched the horizon with Hige.

* * *

**AHHG! Cliff hanger!**

**Toboe's in danger and something is coming to fight them too? EEEKKK!**


	72. Chapter 72-Guardians of the Glacier

**OH NO! It's time for another kick ass chapter!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 72- The Guardians of the Glacier**

**...**

"Guys give me your jackets quick!" Kia growled as she looked back at the slowly collapsing snow surrounding the pup.

Hige kept his eyes on the horizon as he pulled off his hoodie and then his long sleeve shirt. Pulling the short sleeve hoodie back over his head, he tossed the shirt to Kia and continued his watch. She took one sleeve and knotted it to one on her own jacket. Blue handed over her own coat as it was added to the makeshift rope.

"Kia what the hell is-" Tsume cut himself off as he picked up the scent as well. He growled a curse under his breath as he pulled his jacket off and decidedly changed back into his wolf form.

"Oh that can't be good." Blue grumbled as she and the other men changed their forms as well, leaving Kia to finish tying the jackets together.

"We'll handle this….You get Toboe out of that mess." Kiba said sternly and watched as their new adversaries came into view.

Three massive polar bears stood shoulder to shoulder as they approached the wolf pack. The one in the middle was the largest of the three and had a large scar than ran a crossed his face. The one on the right was missing patches of fur from the numerous scars that covered his body. The last, although the smallest and unmarked, held an unfriendly gaze as he stared down the pack. Kiba gave a warning glance to the silver wolf when he growled at the newcomers.

"Do not be so quick into battle, friend. They may not mean us any harm." He said quietly, hoping to settle Tsume; it didn't.

"State you're business on my glacier!" the middle polar bear bellowed.

Kia heard the snow grumbled and cracked again, drawing her attention away from the bears.

"We're just passing through and our friend has become trapped on a covered crevasse. As soon as we get him out of trouble we shall be on our way." Kiba replied in a commanding tone, letting the polar bear's know that he was the pack's leader.

"I will not tolerate lies, wolf….I have heard of your pack and the journey you are making." The patched bear growled fiercely.

"You are here for Fortitudo….we are the guardians of the scarred stone." The last bear added.

"My apologies, it is hard to know whom to trust with such knowledge these days." Kiba said sternly as he bowed his head. His ear twitched behind him as he heard Kia giving instructions to the pup.

"Leave this place as soon as you have retrieved your friend." The patched bear growled; lowering is head slightly. Tsume took the threat and raised his hackles slightly and curled his lips enough to expose his largest fangs.

"Enough Tsume…" Kiba warned before returning his attention to the Polar bears. "We will leave as soon as we save Toboe and retrieve the-"

"You shall do no such thing!" The scared bear roared, stamping his foot in protest.

Toboe whimpered as more snow started to sink from the bear. The long length of the crevasse was outlined by the indented snow. Running over two hundred feet in either direction and thirty feet wide, the pup stood in the center, trying to keep from moving.

"Hang in there kid…ready?" Kia called in a lone tone, still trying to listen to the conversation behind her and trying to make sure her aim would be right.

"Okay just like I told you….comin' over your shoulder and you bite it. Don't you dare let go!" she said firmly as she started swinging the make shift rope.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked the bears with a determined tone.

"We know what will happen to this world when you retrieve the stones." The scarred bear continued, lowering his head as he growled.

"What's he talking about?" Blue whispered to Hige, who shrugged his wolf shoulders.

"Beats me." He answered as he looked over his shoulder to see Kia tossing the line of jackets to Toboe. The line landed heavily on the pup's shoulder, enough to make the snow sink further.

"Explain yourself!" Kiba growled when the third bear lowered his head, readying himself for battle.

"What do you think happens to the world when you open those gates? That this one just continues to live? No! Everything is destroyed….everyone and everything." The patched bear growled so deeply the wolves could feel their fur vibrate from it.

"Our lives and the lives of others will end…the moment you pass through those gates…our way of life dies." The unmarked bear added in the same deep growl.

"This world is dying already…whether you choose to stop us or not…it _will_ end!" Kiba roared as his own anger flared.

"At least we will live a while longer." The scarred bear roared and started to charge at the wolves.

The polar bears thundered a crossed the frozen glacier, shaking the fragile snow below the pup. Tsume and Kiba both launched their attacks upon the scarred bear. With skill only accomplished by practice, Tsume landed lightly on the bear's back and ripped one of his ears off. The bear roared and flung the silver wolf from his back and swatted Kiba into a snow bank. Immediately, the white wolf was up and antagonizing the bear further, barely able to stay out of reach of his massive swing. Tsume launched another attack and sunk his fangs in the bears shoulder, just out of reach of its claws.

Hige and Blue concentrated their efforts on the patched brute, biting and dodging the bear's giant paws. Blue managed to get onto its back a latched onto the muscle between its shoulders. The bear roared in pain and started to rise up in its hind legs. Hige took advantage and started biting at its leg, trying to drag it out from under him. The massive polar bear snarled and swatted Hige to the side, gouging his side.

"HIGE!" Blue screamed as the bear fell backwards. It would have landed on top of her if she hadn't let go to run to the injured wolf's side.

"Hige!" Kiba shouted, catching the scent of the down wolf. His distraction cost him and he wound up with a similar injury to his hind leg.

"Shit!" Kia spat to herself as she watched the fight turn for the worst. She was about to sing her heart-song to help the injured, when she noticed something wrong.

"Where is the third bear?" she whispered her fear aloud as she barely turned in time to see the bear charging her.

The she-wolf glanced between the approaching bear and the terrified pup that was biting the jacket.

"Hang on kid!" She yelled as the bear charged at her.

Kia adjusted her hold on the jackets and watched as the bear come at her head-on. She waited until it made a leap for her before dodging to the side, twisting the rope jacket in her hands.

"Jump!" she screamed as she watched the bear almost land on top of the pup.

Toboe leaped and wound up spinning to the side as he clung to the jacket. The bear roared as the snow gave way, dropping out from under him. The bear blended into the snow as he fell into the ever deepening chasm below, skewering himself on the ice spears of the cave below. Kia anchored herself as she felt the sudden weight of the red wolf dangling from end of the rope, almost pulling her over the edge. She peeked over to see the boy hanging onto the rope, looking down at the reddening snow below him.

"Next time tell me when that's gunna happen!" the boy growled as he turned his attention to the she-wolf above him.

"This is what you get when you don't listen to me to start with." She grunted as she started to pull him up. Images flashed before her as she dropped to her knees, barely missing an unruly paw of the patched bear.

"Look out!" Hige growled as he hit the bear broad sided, pushing the bear off balance. Kia rolled twisting the rope and spinning the pup in dizzying circles trying to escape the bear.

"Heeeeyyyy! Get me out of here!" the pup yipped as she rolled again, trying to hold onto the rope.

Blue joined Hige's efforts and started hitting the bear, pushing him over the edge to join his brethren below.

"Little help…please!" Kia grunted as she tried to pull Toboe back up again.

Blue and Hige grabbed a section of the jacket and pulled the pup back up. As soon as he was clear from the edge, Kia encircled boy in her arms.

"Don't you ever do something like that again! You scared the shit out of me." She growled, fighting back her worrisome tears.

"I'm fine now." He whispered.

The sound of a rampaging bear and snarling wolves dragged Kia's attention to the remaining battle. Tsume and Kiba had required numerous wounds and their blood coated the ground. The remaining polar bear suffered several lacerations and was missing a chunk of muscle from his shoulder, thanks to Kiba. The bear rose on its hind feet and crashed down again, just missing Kiba's tail. Throwing its paw, it knocked the white wolf to the ground and tried to sink his fangs in him. Kiba latched onto the bear's nose and was slung to the side as a result. Tsume took advantage of the opening and sunk his teeth into the thick fur on the bear's neck, ripping at his throat. Kiba rose again and joined the effort and together, they finished the bear off. The two wolves stood there, panting and wincing from their injuries. They barely noticed the others run up to them asking if they were alright.

"Toboe?" Kiba asked heavily and tried to look past his blurred vision.

"I'm here!" the pup knelt down beside him and started licking at the wounds on the white wolf's shoulder.

"Alright you three…" Kia started as she laid her hands on both Hige and Kiba.

She watched the silver wolf wince as she started singing her heart-song. By the time she had finished the first verse, the bleeding had stopped for all three wolves and their weariness diminished. When she had reached the end of the song, the wolves were completely healed as busy scratching.

"Wow! I heard that you were good…but that's insane." Blue commented as she started untying the jackets and passing them back to their owners.

"Yea except it itches like crazy when she does it!" Hige groaned as he used his hind leg to scratch his ear.

When he was finished, he fazed back into a human and stripped himself of the hoodie. Blue watched intently as the brown wolf moved beside her to reclaim his long sleeve shirt. Kia gave her a gentle kick, snapping her out of her daze and allowing Hige to dress without her ogling over his lean body.

"Well sorry if healing your ass is such an inconvenience." Kia commented sarcastically as she shrugged back into her jacket, carefully eyeing Tsume pull his back on.

"Oh shut up! You know I meant well." Hige replied before sticking his tongue out at her.

Tsume walked up to Kiba who was kneeling beside the dead bear with Toboe still by his side.

"I wish I didn't have to come down to this." He whispered when he felt Tsume put his hand on his shoulder.

"At least they gave one hell of a fight….and it's like you said…this world is already going to hell…we just ended their misery a little sooner is all." He answered flatly. Kiba weakly nodded his head in agreement before standing to his feet.

"Let's hurry and find the stone…before something else happens."

Toboe leaped to his feet and ran back to the now open crevasse and looked down. It was a good hundred feet down to the bare rock below. In some places the ice hadn't melted yet and resulted in upward icicles. He flinched when he saw the two polar bears with several of the icicles sticking up through their fur, red with blood.

"uhh…the stone's somewhere down there." He said hesitantly as the rest of the pack stood beside him, looking at the damage.

"So how do we get down there?" Kiba asked as he started to scan the walls for a possible way down.

"We could slide down." Blue said as she pointed to one end of the crevasse. There was a smooth trough the lead from the top to the bottom and ended in a pile of snow that had fallen in.

"Well that takes care of getting down…now what about up." Hige commented as he scratched the back of his head. The pack walked over to the unique feature to have a better look at it.

"Look at the sides of it…there's little ledges that we could hop back out on." Kia pointed out as sat down and started to slide.

"Yee-haw!" she shouted, her voice echoing inside the chasm.

"Works for me." Kiba shrugged as he followed her and slid down after her.

* * *

**Was that enough action for ya'll? **

**sorry for the cliff hanger...I couldn't help it! It was asking to be stopped right there.**


	73. Chapter 73-Fortitudo

**okay I'll admit it...I got lazy at the end of this one and pretty much lost the battle with writer's block**

**at least that's what i think...you be the judge on the ending on this one.**

**This first part starts off as a POV from Kiba ^_^**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 73- Fortitudo**

**POV: Kiba**

It's hard to know that I am the world's executioner. The polar bears that guarded this stone had every right to try and stop us. They have just as much right to live as everything else in this world. Why should the world be allowed to die in the first place? I don't understand the Great Spirit's intention of destroying the great things that I have seen still standing here.

Perhaps there is something that I am just not seeing. Perhaps there is something that I am missing in my understanding of this mission to complete this journey. I know it is to destroy the dark beast that plagues the world. I can see the hell that he has cast over the land and its creatures. But is there really no hope for this world? Or has it become so tainted by the evil that it cannot be allowed to live?

**…**

**…**

Kiba sighed as he passed the bodies of the two polar bears that lied at the bottom of the crevasse. He bowed his head in respect to the worthy adversaries and continued to follow the red pup and the gray and sable she-wolf. His heart was still heavy from the guilt of having to slay to great white beasts. He felt as though the unnecessary fight was a sign of the hell that would come as they continued their journey to Heaven's gates.

Toboe lead them to an ice cave, illuminated by the light that filtered in and set the ice aglow. As they walked, he noticed how the walls of the cave were smoothed from melting. He shook the bad on his side, frustrated that the stones they already had would not silence themselves so he could hear.

"Oh shut up. You can talk all you want _after_ we find the other stone." He growled quietly receiving a giggle from Kia.

"Starting up again?" she asked as she plucked at the strap on his shoulder.

"Like you wouldn't believe….I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier." He hung his head as he thought of the mess he had gotten himself into earlier.

"I'm sorry I chewed your head off for it." She replied as she ruffled his auburn hair.

"Well I had asked for that." He grumbled and shoved his hands behind his head and put a sour note to his face.

They continued in silence as they made their way to a chamber filled with red and black pebbles that coated the floor. In the center was an ice pillar incasing a marbled red stripped stone.

"Great….so the one we need is incased in ice and if we drop it, it blends in with the floor…perfect." Hige grumbled sarcastically. He flinched when Blue swatted his shoulder as punishment.

"So we just get it out." Tsume growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"And just how do you plan on us getting it out of a block of ice?" Kiba retorted, watching the silver wolf size up the column.

"Simple…like _this._" Tsume threw a solid punch, bruising his fist on the ice.

The tactic worked and a loud resounding crack echoed in the chamber as shattered marks spread from the source. He threw a second punch and the crack spread clear up to the ceiling. As Tsume threw a third punch an image flashed inside of Kia's mind; _an icicle falling from the ceiling._

"Tsume wai-" she shouted. It was too late; the loose punch had already connected with the column of ice. Quickly, Kia pulled Toboe to the other side of her as a massive icicle smashed into the ground where he stood previously. The icicle grazed her shoulder and tore her jacket.

"Smooth move ass wipe." She growled as Tsume turned at the sound of the ice assault behind him. The pack looked up to see multiple icicles waiting to fall as they swayed high above them.

"Not the smartest of ideas you've ever had." Kiba sneered at him.

"Ah shut it already! It was working, wasn't it?" He growled and looked back at the incased stone.

The cracks surrounded the stone and it looked like an additional blow would free the stone. Unfortunately, the cracks also reached up into the ceiling, loosening the immense daggers that hung above them.

"Well now what?" Hige studied the column. "Hey can I borrow your knife for a sec?"

Tsume produced the guarded blade from its sheath and handed it to him hilt first. Hige used the hilt to chip away the cracked ice until he could carve out the stone. In the process, Kia watched the icicles as they swayed above them, and paid close attention to the images in the haze of her mind.

"Blue…move to your left a couple of paces….yea that's good." Kia instructed and watched as another spear crashed to the ground beside the obedient black wolf.

Hige handed the knife back to Tsume and pulled the stone free from the ice.

"There…nothin' too it." He proclaimed as he held out the stone for the others to see.

The red tiger's eye glimmered and gleamed in the low light. Its surface was completely smooth and the word "Fortitude" was engraved in scroll work. A thunderous crack was heard through the cavern, shaking the ground beneath the wolves.

"What was that?" Kiba groaned as he looked to the ceiling, watching the swaying icicles above them.

"Shit! The glacier's moving! Kia yipped as she dodged another icicle.

"Great! This day just gets better and better!" he growled running his hand roughly through his dark hair.

"We have to get out of here now!" Kia shouted as she pulled the pup after her, racing out of the chamber.

Tsume gave Hige a shove, moving him into high gear as a spike came crashing down. Grabbing Blue's hand in passing the two charged after the she-wolf and the pup. The silver wolf followed after Kiba out of the chamber and back to the main part of the crevasse. They could hear the ice collapsing down on top of them as the column that held the stone gave way.

"Move it!" Tsume shouted after looking over his shoulder to see the tunnel closing behind them.

Kia pulled Toboe towards the slide and started jumping from ledge to ledge, leading the way out. Blue made the first two ledges before losing her footing during another rumble of the glacier. Just as she started to cry out from her fall, Hige caught her and pulled her to safety. Moments later Kiba and Tsume cleared the edge as snow flew into the air from the crevasse closing in on itself from the glaciers movements.

"For the record…I _never_ want to do that again." Kiba growled as he led the pack to the far side of the glacier.

"Chicken shit." Tsume teased as he looked back at the still crumbling crevasse, earning him a nasty glare from the white wolf.

**…**

**…**

Toboe filled the small makeshift bark bowl with water from a half frozen stream and emptied the stones into it.

"There…_now _ya'll can talk all you want." He grinned as he looked down upon the six stones.

The pack gathered around while Kia pulled out their map from the leather bag. She opened it and examined their current location while Kiba started off with his standard question that he seemed to always ask.

"How is Cheza? Is she faring well?" the white wolf's normal worry was held in his voice as he waited for a reply.

"As always young leader, the moon child is safe and well." The deep voice of Veritas answered.

"Good…what does Darcia have her doing now?"

"The lord is using Cheza to heal his bride, Hamona alive. The lady does not fare so well." The chipper voice of Passionis added.

"Will Darcia release her is the lady is healed?" Kiba asked as he looked at the stones. The water vibrated from the voices and reflected the glow of those that spoke.

"It is hard to say," Amare commented with a heavy sigh. "The Lady Hamona suffers from an illness that will claim her life regardless of what the flower maiden does to help. All Cheza is doing, is buying him more time with his bride."

"Then it will be a fight to get her and the stones back." Kiba shook his head and leaned back away from the bowl.

"I'm afraid so." Veritas added quietly, feeling the white wolf's pain.

"It takes great strength to continue this journey…even without the one you have come to love so deeply." A female voice noted. The voice was unfamiliar to the older wolves and caused them to glance at the bowl. The middle aged woman voice was commanding but not so much that it was overbearing, like that of a once understanding alpha female.

"Who is that?" Hige asked as he leaned over the bowl, looking for the tell-tale glow of the talking stone.

"I am the one called Fortitudo. I am the wolf of Strength." The red tiger's eye gleamed and shimmered as it spoke.

"Oh it's the newbie!" he exclaimed as he sat back on his haunches.

"You'll have to excuse Hige; he can be pretty blunt sometimes.' Toboe apologized as he shook his head slightly.

"Very funny, runt." He growled.

Tsume scooted closer to Kia, bored with the conversation with the new stone. He pretended to look over her far shoulder at the map and snuck small kisses on neck and parts of her shoulder; drawing a slight smile to her lips.

"You're awful." She whispered under her breath.

"Well if you'd come with me a night…I wouldn't have to sneak them in like this." He whispered, letting his words hide in her curls.

"If you'd tell the pack that we're courting, you wouldn't have to sneak at all." She said sweetly, shoving his stubbornness back in his face. He stopped caressing her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You're gunna lay this one on me?" he growled quietly.

"You're the one who wants to keep it a secret." He groaned at her comment and laid down on the ground beside her frustrated at her being right.

"Kiba, this winter will not last more than three moons….but it will be a very harsh winter." Discretio said sternly as the white wolf perked up his attention to the stone.

"It will be very difficult for the pack to move and it could kill you." Passionis added with a bit more worrisome tone.

"What would you have us do?" Kiba sighed.

"Get as far as you can before the next full moon." Animos commanded.

"And the hole up someplace for the winter." Veritas added in the same tone.

"Next full moon huh…that's what… a week and a half away and winters just started?" He shook his head at the thought.

"Hey Kiba…Hannahville is a week's journey and there's another stone somewhere in that area. We could hole up there." Kia said shakily.

"Somehow I doubt that the wolf pack protecting the stone will react well to us taking it and then staying the winter with them." The alpha rolled his eyes for a moment before looking at her.

"I know a wolf that could help up in Hannahville. We could stay there until winter ends and then get the stone. Besides, maybe the wolf pack will react differently the polar bears did." She continued, ignoring the sudden dark glare she received from Tsume.

"We could at least give it a try." Blue said quietly. Kiba sighed again and nodded his head after a moment.

"Fine…we'll go to Hannahville and see how we fair. For now, let's get some sleep. I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted after today."

The wolves nodded in agreement and started preparations for bed. Toboe dried the stones with a cloth before putting them inside a silk pouch before returning them to the leather bag. Afterward he and Hige went to hunt for food for the pack while it was Kiba and Blue's turn gathered fire wood. Tsume, seeing that he was alone with Kia decided to take advantage of the moment.

He sat up with a start and wrapped an arm around her waist while pulling her into a hungry kiss. At first Kia was surprised and then melted into the flurry of his lips movements a crossed hers. He licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance which she was barely able to grant. She moaned slightly as he explored her mouth and enjoyed the taste of her. She tasted the bottom of his tongue and felt him groan with pleasure.

A scent that was not their own caused the wolves to pull away from each other and go back to their previous activities. A moment later Blue and Kiba returned and started a fire just as the boys returned with a brace of rabbits for the pack to share.

With the meal finished, the pack let the fire die down some and went to sleep. Tsume laid close to Kia, knowing that the fight from the bears would most likely call upon her nightmares. Sure enough, he heard her stir in the middle of the night as her whimpers started to grow louder.

"I'm hear Luna….nothing bad is going to happen to you." He whispered in her ear before licking it. A moment later she sighed happily and returned to her normal sleep.

* * *

**Told you I got lazy at the end peoples.**

**The next few chapters will certainly be interesting.**

**Evewolf123, please hang in there...I have a chapter coming up just for you that explains the whole courtship deal.**


	74. Chapter 74-Hannahville

**Oh have I got a fun chapter for ya'll!**

**Either you're gunna hate me or you'll love it.**

**I do know that this is where shit starts to hit the fan again.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 74-Hannahville**

...

"Hey there it is!" Kia shouted as they topped the snow covered hill.

They had traveled over a week through yet another snow storm and the remaining mountains. Now, at the edge of the foot hills, they could see their destination, Hannahville. The town was fairly large with a noticeable farm houses along the outskirts of the; far enough away to know if a passerby was coming to pay a visit. Covered in a fine layer of glistening snow, the building and apartments looked inviting to the pack.

"So now what?" Tsume grumbled as he turned his attention to Kiba.

"Kia said she had a friend here….I say we go pay him a visit…if the winter is going to be as bad as what the stone's say it will be, our priority is to find shelter." Kiba scrunched his hair a little as he looked from the silver wolf to the she-wolf. Kia closed her eyes; She covered every possible 'what if' searching for the guy she knew, in the haze. Having found him, she turned to the others.

"There's a diner just down the road. The guy's there." She replied, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Guy? Hold up a second you _never_ said anything about your friend being a guy." Tsume growled as he face darkened with anger.

"Jealous much?" Blue snickered at the sight of him.

"It's just some guy I met about a year ago." Kia shook her head, trying not to giggle at his reaction.

"Besides what would you care? It's not like we're together or anything." She added with a grin. Tsume growled and crossed his arms over his chest, becoming fully pissed at her for pushing her luck.

"Anyway…if ya'll could do me a favor and keep my abilities on the down low…It'll keep us out a hell of a lot of trouble." Kia continued as she shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Works for me." Hige commented as Toboe bobbed his head up and down in agreement. Kia smiled and started down the hill with Kiba by her side.

""So this guy you know, you didn't look to see if he'd actually help us, did you?" Tsume asked, letting his agitation show in his iron voice.

"He owes me big time, so I doubt he'll give us much trouble." She replied.

"But you still don't know." Kia paused to look over her shoulder at him. Seeing the fight in his eyes caused her to giggle.

"You're still a bit of a sore loser eh Beo?"

Tsume tsked at the mention of his pup name and having been caught trying to start a fight. Kia chuckled and kept walking.

**…**

**…**

"We should wait to mention the stone until we know how the wolf pack will react. We don't need any trouble if we are going to stay here for the winter." Kiba commented lightly as they walked down the main strip of the city.

Kia glanced at him, before looking over her shoulder to the rest of the pack. Tsume was directly behind them with the other three talking up a storm and pointing out the sights of the city.

"I couldn't agree more with you. Although…I think the biggest fight we're gunna have is one wolf in particular." Kia grumbled as she turned her attention back to the street in front of her.

Kiba chuckled when he heard a low growl come from the silver wolf. "I think you're right on that one."

'Hey look! There's a movie theater here….maybe if we get to stay the winter here, we could go see a movie." Toboe exclaimed as he pointed out a massive theater a crossed the road.

"Yea…Maybe I could even take you out on a date or two, Blue." Hige smiled fondly as he looked at the black she-wolf.

"Maybe…if you pick a good film." She giggled to him slightly.

"Hey Kiba, what was the first film you ever got to see? Mine was about a bunch of pirates, but I can't remember what it was called…Sinbad…I think." Toboe looked thoughtfully at their leader and waited for a reply.

"I've…never seen a moving picture before." Kiba sheepishly stated as he shoved his hands into his coat pocket. A gasp was heard from most of the pack, even Tsume looked at him in surprise.

"Well let's go in and see one!" Toboe exclaimed.

"First we have to get settled…then we can go see the sights." Kia ruffled the boys head as she spoke.

"Toboe I don't even know if we're going to stay! I may decide that we should just keep pushing on regardless of how bad the winter may be." Kiba snapped at the pup.

Tsume picked up on the white wolf's tone and shook his head, knowing what the real aggravation was. With a sigh, he removed a hand from his pocket and laid it on his shoulder.

"You know they're right. Darcia is not going to do anything to harm Cheza. And for all we know the rest if the stones are still safe. If you keep going at this pace, you'll be dead before we even reach the gates." Kiba gave him a hard look before sighing; defeated.

"All right, but only if Kia is successful in getting us a place to stay."

A cheer came from the wolves as Kia shouted at them to hurry up. Tsume patted Kiba's shoulder before returning his hand to his pocket. They rounded the corner to see the diner that Kia had talked about. Kia opened the door for the others to enter first, before bringing up the rear. A man dressed in a light mint green button down and brown slacks came to greet them. Seeing the travel worn look of the pack, he hid the look of disgust on his face as best he could before welcoming them.

"Welcome to 'Drake's Shakes'. How many do you have in your party?"

"Drake?" Kia called out as she pushed her way to the front. When the man saw her his face was a color of emotions.

"Kia? Dear god, Kia! Is that really you?"

"The one and only!" She replied happily spreading her arms out wide.

The man caught her up in a hug and spun her around the room so fast that Kia had to wrap her arms around his neck to hold on; laughing the whole time. Kiba watched the reunion for a moment before noticing Tsume. His eyes had narrowed and anger tinted his face. Hige and Toboe noticed Tsume's reaction too and started snickering, receiving a low growl in return. The growl however, did not keep Blue from her fit of giggles at his sudden jealousy. Tsume had masked his emotions again by the time the two had stopped spinning, and the guy put her back down on the ground.

"I thought I'd never see you again! How have you been? Are you staying for a while?" The man asked.

"Been better, and as for staying that depends."

"On what?" Kia hung her head for a moment before continuing the conversation.

"Drake I'm sorry to do this but I've got to call on that favor you owe me."

"No problem! You name it, I'll get it."

Kia looked over to her pack mates, still standing in the doorway of the diner.

"We need a place to stay for the winter. We've been on the road for a long time and haven't had time to find a place to wait out the worst season of the year."

Drake looked at the men and the second she-wolf, having forgotten they were there. He looked back at Kia who was waiting for a reply.

"For you, yes. Them?" Kia saw he was going to give her a hard time about her pack so she decided to lay it on thick.

"But Drake," She said in a bit of a whiny voice. She batted her eyes at him and stuck her bottom lip out a little, trembling ever so slightly.

"They're my best friends and on top of that they're like family to me." Drake locked his eyes on her sweet face, failing to hide the longing in his own eyes. Tsume tightened his jaw, getting pissed at the guy for looking at her in such a way.

"Family huh? Which one is he?" Drake asked.

"Huh?" Kia asked him, confused at such a question. Drake sighed.

"Never mind, we'll talk about it later. All right I'll help you out, for old times' sake." Drake caved and called over to one of the waitresses. "Moira? I'm going out for a bit. Please watch the diner while I'm out."

"Okay sugar beans." The girl called back with a twang in her accent.

"Gentlemen, if you please." Drake said motioning for them to open the door. Toboe opened it and stepped out followed by the rest of the pack and Drake. Once they were all out, they followed Drake towards the outskirts of town.

"I'll take you all to my finest rental. It's a seven bedroom farm house. Fully equipped with everything you'll need for your stay. The only thing you'll need is to buy food." He said talking excitedly to Kia, ignoring the others.

"I take it you don't have any money, so here." He reached for his wallet and pulled out several large bills. "There are five hundred credits here. I'll stop by at some time when I'm not so busy and give you some more. If you find you need something, don't hesitate to ask."

"I see you've done rather well since I was last here," Kia chuckled as she tucked the bills into her pocket. "Never seen you run with this much pocket change before…you've come up in the world….The diner is new."

"Yes a lot of things have changed. I've got several rentals, the diner as you saw, heck most of the town is mine."

"Pretty successful business man now, or should I say... Wolf." The pack glanced at Drake; for moment a gray with white tips wolf was standing next to the gray-sable she-wolf, before they saw his human side again.

"Like I said a lot of things have changed. I see you've got a pack now as do I, although they are not present at the moment. They're off making sure this town runs smoothly while I manage my businesses. So which one is he?" Drake said, acknowledging the others by turning to them.

"Which...one...is...what exactly?" Kia asked hesitantly.

"You're mate. You don't expect me to believe that you'd run with a pack composed mainly of males and not be one of thems mate." He said coyly, eyeing Tsume first then Kiba.

"I know it's not the pup," he continued, "and I really don't see you being with the kid, unless you're surprisingly into younger men." He pointed his thumb in Hige's general direction as he looked back at Kia.

"So which one is he?"

"First of all, I don't have a mate. Second, they have names. And third, what's it to you who I travel with?" Kia said angrily.

"I'm sorry my dear, I did not mean to pry. I just assumed that because you had been gone for so long, that you had found a mate by now."

"Drake I've only been gone a year! Things might have changed a lot for you, but that doesn't mean that I've changed that much." She growled at him.

Tsume tsked in annoyance at the offending male encroaching on his girl. He knew there was a point to this discussion and it was starting to piss him off. Kia shot him a dirty look at him, silently reprimanding Tsume for his attitude.

"Sorry Drake…but you can't expect me to have changed that much since I left." Kia said, turning her attention back to Drake.

"I must apologize for my rude behavior as well. I have not properly introduced myself to your pack mates." He turned to the pack, and with a bow stated, "My name is Drake; I am originally from the Delaquin pack in southern regions."

"I'm Toboe the red" the pup said, mimicking Drake's bow.

"My name is Blue…I'm from a little town called Kyrios." She stated sweetly, blushing when Drake took her hand and kissed the back of it in greetings.

"Hige's the name...and this is my girl." he stated with a bit of a growl as stepped in between the two. The gesture didn't faze Drake as he turned his attention to their leader.

"I am Kiba. I am the leader of this pack." Drake nodded his head and looked to the silver wolf.

Tsume said nothing; he just glared at Drake, staring him down. Kia sighed heavily, before introducing him.

"Sourpuss here is Tsume. A member of the Warrior pack back in the mountains, not far from here." Tsume's face remained expressionless as he noted his old pack being mentioned.

"Ah, a true soldier of war then. Perhaps we can converse sometime about our experiences on the battle field." When Tsume remained silent, Kia came up with an immediate excuse for him.

"Just ignore his bad attitude. He gets like sometimes when we've been on the road for too long."

"Yes of course…Kia there is something I would like to ask you while your family is here." Drake started as he ignored the angered glare from Tsume.

"If you haven't a mate…then I would like to court you while you're here for the winter." He held her hands as he spoke and smiled at the shocked expression on her face.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Tsume bellowed, releasing his rage into his words.

Kiba had to step in front of him to keep the angry wolf from advancing to attack Drake.

"Why ever not? Have I not followed the customary rules and announced the courtship in front of the she-wolf's pack?" Drake said in a fake surprised voice.

"Because _I'm_ Courting Kia!" He growled.

* * *

**I told you! Shit's about to hit the fan peoples!**

**I guess...he did tell the pack in a way...before spring...**

**let's just pray Tsume doesn't kill Drake**


	75. Chapter 75-The Farm House

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My evil plan is going haywire!**

**Let us see where the hell this is going to go.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 75- The Farm House**

"Then it appears that we have a bit of a dilemma on our hands." Drake commented as he glared back at the angered silver wolf being held back by Kiba.

"Guys chill! Will figure this out later….Drake can we please just go to the house now?" Kia begged him snapping out of her state of shock.

"Well aren't we miss popular." Blue giggled under her breath.

"Of course my dear, we shall discuss this matter after we get you settled into your temporary home for the winter." Drake complied and started down the road again.

Kia slowed her pace a bit so that Kiba could walk beside the gray wolf. Rubbing her face she groaned quietly to herself. '_This couldn't have gotten worse.'_ She thought as she felt the warmth of someone walking close to her.

"Friend huh? You wanna tell me that again?" Tsume growled at her.

"Tsume nothing happened between us okay. We were just friends."

"He doesn't seem to think so." Kia groaned again at the mess she was in.

Toboe, Hige, and Blue walked in the back and started whispering about the announced courtships.

"I don't get it…Tsume is courting Kia…shouldn't Drake have backed off?" Toboe worried as he tried to walk a little faster to keep up to the other two.

"I don't get it either…but from what I'm seeing, this might not end well." Blue noted as she put her hands in her pockets.

"What is courting anyway? I always thought it was just dating." The pup pointed out as he took a hurried step.

"Courtship on the short and skinny is like date…but with the intention of becoming lifelong mates at the end." Hige groaned at having to explain it to them.

"And the complex version?" Blue asked.

"Normally the pack is involved the entire time of the courtship…Instead of just having to woe the girl…the guy has to win over the entire pack as well, proving that he's a good match."

"But we all think that they should be together anyways…right?" Toboe looked to the man next to him with questioning eyes.

"As true as that is…packs have been known to cause hell for the couple, trying to break them up."

"Well we're not going to break them up…So what's the dilemma then?" Blue asked.

"Drake…by announcing that he is going to court Kia as well means that there's going to have to be a competition between the two."

"I've got money on Tsume!" Toboe stated a little too loud, causing the named wolf to glance over his shoulder at the trio. The pup smiled and waved, watching the wolf turn back to growl something to Kia again.

"It's not that kind of competition…although my money would be on him too if it was." Hige chuckled.

"Then what kind of competition?" Blue nudged him and watched as his grin faded away.

"We won't know until we have a sit down talk…I gunna guess that this Drake guy is gunna push until we all talk about it before the night is over." He looked at her solemnly and sighed. "This may not end well."

**…**

**…**

They continued walking to one of the few houses on the outskirts of town. All the while Drake told them about the highlights of the small town. It was small enough to walk around in a day, but large enough to need a taxi for a quick ride. They came to a stop in front of a blue two story farm house. The spindle rails of the wrap around porch were topped with the second floor balcony. Windows were covered with lacy white curtains, and the window boxes were in bloom with brightly colored tulips.

"Oh Drake! It's so beautiful!" Kia exclaimed. Drake led the way up the porch steps to the door. He reached up on top of the door frame and pulled down a key. He opened the door and started the grand tour of the house.

The house opened to a small courier that led to a flight of stairs on one side. Doorways opened to the living room on the left and a study on the right. A kitchen and dining room were connected to the study. In the back past the stairs was a master bedroom with a bath. A laundry room led out to the back porch.

"This bedroom as plenty of extra clothing in it at all times. If you want to wash your current clothes and use those during your stay that's perfectly fine." Drake commented as he led them upstairs to where the other bedrooms were. There was a second bathroom near the stairs as well.

After a quick tour, Tsume explored the two bedrooms toward the front of the house. They were across the hall from one another and where a wall should be was the main door to the balcony. The two bedrooms were simple; a bed, dresser, closet, and a night stand. Each had a desk with a lamp on it in a corner beneath a window. Both had a door that lead out onto the balcony where they were connected. He thought that Kia would want one of the rooms, so that she could watch the sunset. He smiled to himself when he heard Toboe and Hige start arguing who was getting a particular bedroom, mainly because it was close to one that Blue had picked.

"Nobody is going to use that one. It will be fair for all of us." Kiba reprimanded them. Tsume stepped out onto the balcony, quietly shutting the door behind him. He was too tiered and pissed to listen to them whine anymore.

"Thank you Drake, for taking us in on such short notice." He heard a female voice say. Tsume peaked over the railing to see Drake step off the porch below, talking to Kia.

"It's no problem my dear." Tsume gripped the rail. He hated to hear the guy talk to her with such endearments.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay the winter here," he continued as Tsume listened. He saw the very edge of her lean against the porch rail. "I've been waiting for your return to court you."

"Drake you realize that this doesn't make it easier on me…especially if you too are going to fight over me." Kia stressed her words as she shook her head.

"My feelings for you haven't changed a day. I still love you Kia." Tsume's temper rose drastically as he fought to keep quiet, gripping the rail tightly.

"Drake I told you before, it wouldn't work between us and I just don't feel the same way as you." A sigh of relief escaped Tsume as her words reached him, calming him.

"Give me a chance! I know I can win your heart!"

"Drake, not now! I'm too tired to argue with you over this again. I want to take a shower and get settled. Thank you for letting us stay here, but I can't do this right now."

"I'm sorry my dear. It's just that, I haven't seen you in so long-"

"Drake," A male voice cut him off as a door was shut. Tsume listened closely and watched as Kiba stepped off the porch to stand in between the two wolves.

"We will discuss the courtship issues over dinner. If you wouldn't mind something simple…we could order some pizzas."

"That would be a fine idea. I have to get back to the diner anyhow." Drake looked from the white wolf to Kia and back.

"Shall we say eight o'clock?" He added as he looked to his wrist watch.

"Fine by me." Kiba said curtly before heading back inside.

"Until then, I bid you farewell, my maiden." Drake stated as he turned his attention back to Kia.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it before he left. Tsume's grip retightened on the railing, forcing him to stay put until Drake was out of sight. He looked to see if Kia had gone back inside yet. Seeing that she hadn't, he jumped the rail, turning so that he'd face her when he landed. Kia all but yelped when Tsume appeared before her.

"Geez you scared the shit out of me, Tsume!" When he didn't say anything, Kia continued, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to ask you what the fuck?"

"Oh geez seriously?" She rolled her eyes at him and turned to go inside the house.

"Yes I'm serious! I don't want that piece of shit that you don't know anywhere near you." He growled fiercely.

"I do too know him. You're just jealous of the fact that he came right out and said that he wanted to court me and you couldn't because of you stubborn pride!" She called over her shoulder, leaving the door open for him to follow.

"Hey is anybody in the showers yet?" She yelled as soon as she entered.

"Toboe's in the one up here. Hige's gunna jump in the one down stairs after he grabs a change a clothes." Kiba called back from upstairs.

"I've got dibs on next shower then" she shouted. She heard the door slam shut behind her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"So how do you know the guy?" Tsume asked, trailing her to the kitchen. Kia opened various cupboards, looking for glasses.

"I saved his neck a while back. That and he owes me a small fortune." She said casually as she pulled out two glasses. She made her way over to the sink while Tsume lend against the door jam of the kitchen.

"Come on, you can give me a little more details than that."

"He got into some trouble in a city to the north of here. Some gang wanted to hang him off the bridge I guess 'cause he couldn't pay them back. Well the fall didn't snap his neck and he was just swinging there, strangling, when I jumped in. I-I maimed a lot of the people there and pulled him back up." She filled the two glasses with water before getting ice out of the freeze to put in.

"We took off to some dog races in the next town to make some money. He'd place the bets and I run the race. When we had a good chunk of change, he paid off the gang that was after him and we came here." She walked over and handed one of the glasses to Tsume. Then went and leaned with her back against the counter.

"Well no wonder the bastard is in love with you." He growled as he swirled the water around in the glass.

"Very funny, jerk….When it came time for me to leave, I gave him a huge chuck of my share, in exchange for a favor."

"How much are we talking here?" He asked before raising the glass to his lips. The water tasted refreshing after wandering around in the mountainside for the last week, so he drank deeply.

"About ten g's" Tsume choked on the water at the sum.

"Ten grand! In what, patrons?" He exclaimed.

"Credits"

"Shit kid! And you just gave it to him?"

"Well yea, I didn't have much use for it. Besides, running around with that much cash was just asking for trouble." Kia set her glass down and boosted herself up onto the counter.

"Makes sense…I guess it won't matter to much then when we tell him to hit the road when he comes back to try and court you."

"I don't think it will be as simple as that and even if you told him to leave he has a right to come back here."

"Bullshit! I'm not gunna put up with some stray wolf coming up and sniffing around you wanting to court you!" The venom in his voice threw Kia off guard for a moment. As his words set in she started laughing

"Oh my giddy aunt! You're threatened by him!"

"I am not!" Tsume said defensively, realizing what all he had said.

"Yea you are! Admit it! That's why you've been a grouch since we left the diner!"

"I am not threatened! I just don't think that that mangy wolf should have a right to court you." Kia fell apart laughing as Tsume's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh come off it Tsume. You heard me say it to him. I don't like him like that."

"Oh please! That little display back in the diner said it all."

"What display?"

"You letting him spin you around the room like a damn top. And by the way, what the _fuck_ was with the puppy dog look?" He said angrily.

"Wow, dude. I get that you feel threatened by him but you shouldn't be pissed about it too." Kia stated, trying to calm him down.

"I am not threatened by that…that…" Tsume's anger blocked his words from exiting his mouth.

"Fine, whatever. I have to go pick out some clothes before Hige gets out."

She slide off the counter and walked past him, brushing his shoulder with hers as she past. Tsume sighed heavily, pissed at how his emotions got the better of him.

* * *

**Okay, I ****_know _**** that was a crappy explanation of courtship for ya'll I promise there will be a better one.**

**LOL looks like it's about to be an epic battle between Tsume and Drake in the future over Kia.**

**You're opinions?**


	76. Chapter 76-What Should I do

**Okay this one turned out a little bit longer that what I expected it to be.**

**Within it is some more details on the courtship game/battle that is about to reign over the next few chapters.**

**Trust me this will be fun.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 76- What Should I Do**

Kia walked into the master bedroom where she found Blue examining different articles of clothing before tossing them into a small pile. She heard the shower running behind a closed door and a wolf singing loudly.

"Funny isn't it?" Blue quietly stated as she picked up a pair of jeans and held it to her waist.

"Yea I guess so." The unhappy tone caught the black she-wolf's attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked while watching her pick up a loose pair of jeans.

"I don't know…I guess…I guess I'm not looking forward to tonight." She grumbled as she tossed the jeans to the side.

"Drake seems nice enough…but that's not who you want is it?" Blue teased while passing over a pair pants for her to examine.

"Is it that obvious?"

"In part…why don't you just tell Drake to hit the road?" Kia discarded the pants and selected another pair of jeans. Liking them, she put the on the edge of the bed to keep.

"Because he's just as thick headed as somebody else I know." She grinned and selected another pair of jeans to add to her pile.

"Besides…I don't have a choice in who I want to have court me." She added before glancing at a pile of shirts.

"What do you mean?" Blue dropped a low cut shirt in her keep pile before picking up another one.

"Girls don't get to choose who courts them. A guy decides if they want you or not and declares it to the pack that he intends to make her his mate eventually and woes her until he has her."

"But you can tell him no right?" Kia shook her head and tossed a couple of shirts into her pile.

"Let me put it into terms you might understand…By him saying that he's courting me, I'm essentially engaged to him until I decide the wedding night."

"Are you shitting me!?" Blue dropped a shirt by accident, stunned by the explanation.

"My only saving grace that I have right now…is that Tsume finally grew a pair and told everyone that he was courting me as well."

"So what…now they have to fight over you?"

"Yea pretty much." A smirk finally emerged on Kia's face as she made her way over to a dresser full of undergarments.

"It must be nice to have guys fighting over you."

"No not really…I have to come up with a challenge for both of them that is completely fair so that neither one of them has the upper hand."

"How hard can that be?" Blue shrugged her shoulders as she went to the closet.

"You have _no _idea. Tsume is strong, skilled at fighting, and incredibly smart….when he wants to be." Blue snickered at the little jab and pulled out a couple of dresses.

"Hmmm…which do you think?" She turned and held them in front of her in turn for Kia to see.

"The blue matches your eyes…but the red is amazing." Kia noted and went back to her rummaging.

"I think you should wear the red…get somebody a little hot under the collar."

"You think it would work?" Kia grinned as she looked back at the red dress again.

"Duh! So what about Drake?" Blue threw the dresses into their assigned piles and continued her venture through the closet.

"Drake is more sensitive…romantic…and pretty much the complete opposite of Tsume." Kia dropped a pile of clothing in her stash, giggling as Hige switched to another song.

"Okay yea, finding something that's fair for both guys is gunna be pretty hard." Blue tossed another dress and a blouse into her pile.

"Yea…it needs to be challenging, yet something that I can do to trip them up as well."

"You mean like…tempting them to fail and lose?"

"That's the rules of me making the challenge for them."

"How do you know all of this stuff? I would have forgotten something somewhere or messed up…or rebelled." Kia started laughing as she joined Blue to rummage through the closet.

"It helps to grow up in a pack where it happens all the time…that and my big sister was notorious for having multiple courtships at once."

"First of all you had a sister? And second what do you mean notorious?"

"I had an older sister named Renee. She was notorious for having guys chasing her all the time." Kia giggled at the memory of her sister.

"She would come up with challenges that guys would fail and have to end their courtship with her."

"Oh so the goal is to come up with something that looks fair…but that Drake will lose?"

"Bingo!" Kia winked at her. She looked toward the bathroom door when she heard the shower cut off.

"I'm gunna take this stuff up to my room. Why don't you jump in after he gets out and I'll get in when you're done?" She continued as she scooped up her pile of clothes.

"I'll make it fast…ten minutes tops!" Blue giggled as she continued looking through the clothes.

"I'll time you." She laughed and took her stash out of the room.

Kia made her way to the stairs when she bumped into a surprised Tsume.

"Oh sorry about that." She stated as she made her way up the steps.

"It's alright…." He grumbled as he followed her up the stairs, having calmed down significantly after their spat in the kitchen.

"Did you pick out a room yet?" He continued as they cleared the landing.

"I was just fixing to go do that." She said, shuffling the clothes in her hands.

"There's a couple toward the front of the house that you might like. They go out onto the balcony. I was going to take one, but I'll let you have first picks."

"Thank you. Oh shoot!" One of the dresses fell out of her pile of clothes. She was about to bend over and pick it up when Tsume snatched it and held it up to examine it. It was a red chiffon spaghetti strap sundress with a v-cut front.

"Hope you have the right stuff to go under this." He said with a smirk as he walked past her with it still in hand.

"Oh shut up." She snapped as she followed him to the rooms. When they got there, he opened the doors to both so she could peak inside.

"They're both the same. So it really doesn't matter which you take." Kia walked onto the one on the right and dropped the clothes on the bed. She took a matching set of red lacy underwear and bra out of the pile and walked back out to Tsume. She took the dress out of his hand and smiled.

"Thank you for the help." She said sweetly, before leaving him to go down stairs. Hige had just walked out of the down stairs shower when she got to the bottom.

"Hey…Blue just jumped in so…" He said was he dried his hair with a towel.

"It's alright…she's got ten minutes before I bang the door down." She giggled. She placed her clothes on the bed and went back out into the hall with Hige.

"Can you put this in the cookie jar in the kitchen?" Kia asked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the wad of cash Drake gave her earlier.

"Sure can…hey do you know what we're supposed to do about dinner?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen door.

"There's a phone in the kitchen, Kiba said something about ordering pizza earlier and having it delivered. The address for here is on the fridge in the kitchen. Just try not to spend it all at once. It's got to last us until I can Drake can give us a little more." Hige gave her a two finger salute as he disappeared into the kitchen

Moments later she heard him talking on the phone with someone. She smiled and went and sat on the bed, waiting for her turn in the shower. As promised, Blue was done in ten minutes and came out sporting a pair of dark jeans and a green long sleeve shirt. The black she-wolf giggled at Kia's clothing selection and gave her a wink as she disappeared out of the room. Giggling herself she disappeared into the shower and locked the door behind her.

After stripping off her clothes and adjusting the water temperature, she climbed in. For a while she just let the water run over her dusty body, enjoying the heat of the water. Eventually she scrubbed her hair and skin spotless of any dirt and grime. She found a razor, and shaved her legs till they were nice and smooth again. After a final rinse, she climbed out and dried off. She wrapped her hair in the towel while she got into her undergarments and red dress. After deciding that she was decent again, she gathered up her dirty clothes and boots in one hand and continued to rub down her hair as she left the bathroom.

Her bare feet shuffled over the pale green carpet toward the living room where she heard the TV blaring. After a quick peek, she saw Toboe, Blue, and Kiba sitting on the couch. Kiba had a towel draped around his neck. '_Guess he already cleaned up then,' _she thought as she made her way to the laundry room. She threw her clothes into the washing machine along with her towel, allowing her hair to air dry the rest of the way. She carried her boots in one hand as she made her way to the stairs. Hige peeked around the corner to say something as she took the first couple of steps up, unable to see what she was wearing.

"Hey I ordered several pizzas. They should be here in a couple hours."

"How many did you order?"

"A dozen." Kia started laughing as she kept climbing.

"You're in charge of staying up for them. I'm going to bed."

"Okay, have a good sleep. Hey do you want me to wake you when pizza's here?"

"Yea if you can." She called over her shoulder.

Having thought of something else, She leaned over the railing so that she could see Hige, peaking out of the kitchen.

"Hey could you make sure everyone puts their clothes in the washing machine? I can start it later, but I need all of clothes put in." he nodded to her and she jogged up the steps. She had just made it to the top of the stairs when the upstairs bathroom door opened. Tsume stepped out, running a towel through his silver hair.

She paused to take in the sight before her. Tsume wore nothing but a pair of tight low riding blue jeans. His bare dark skin was still beaded with water from the shower. Droplets of water ran down the outline of his six pack. Kia watched every toned muscle flex ever so slightly with his every movement. Tsume looked up and noticed her starting at him, causing her cheeks to flush with embarrassment. He turned and threw the towel in on the bathroom floor before speaking to her, "That dress looks nice on you."

"T-Thank you. Those jeans look good on you too." she managed to say in return.

"Seems to me like they're bothering you." He said slyly, looking at her figure. The red dress hugged her hourglass form beautifully and flowed around her knees. The low cut top exposed just enough of her chest to make a strong man weak in the knees. Her damp tangled curls were gathered over one shoulder, moistening it.

"That's not what's bothering me, trust me." She said breathlessly as she started to walk past him to her room. Tsume caught her with one arm and pulled her close to him.

"So what is bothering you." He asked; his voice roughened enough to make her heart race a little.

"Not fair catching me off guard."

"I could say the same with you being in that dress." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

He was just a hairs breath away when they heard Toboe at the bottom of the stairs, calling, "Hey Tsume are you finished yet? I've got to get the clothes out of the bathroom so I can wash them. Do you want me to take yours too?"

Tsume growled as he let go of Kia to get the pile of laundry out of the bathroom. Scooping it all up, he launched it over the rail, right on top of Toboe, who yipped at the surprise avalanche of clothes. Kia started giggling, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise.

"Damn kid…every fucking time." Tsume smirked.

Kia giggled again; over the past week, anytime they had a chance to sneak in a kiss, Toboe would walk in on them or start looking for them. It was driving Tsume crazy at not being able to kiss her. He grabbed her hand and led her down to the bedrooms. He paused long enough to take her boots and throw them into her room. He drug her into his room and shut the door behind them, locking it.

"Had enough of his interruptions?" she giggled.

"Ya think?" He said sarcastically as he pulled her into his embrace. "I'm gunna get a kiss from you, come hell or high water."

With that said, he claimed her lips, tightening his hold on her. She moaned as he forced his way into her mouth and swirled his tongue with hers. Her hands reached up and grasped the back of his head, pulling him into her and deepening the kiss.

Without breaking away, Tsume guided her to the bed, laying her down upon it. He suspended himself above her with his hands on either side of her head. Desire filled him, as memories of their past experiences raced through his mind, adding to the hunger that grew within him. Memories of their first heated encounter in the woods to the night of the meteor shower, and every slow kiss in between; heated his blood and strengthened his kiss. He wanted her; he could feel his instincts that he had lately been fighting against, take control of his actions as she moaned again.

Kia felt every bit of her exhaustion melt away as the kiss continued. A moan would escape her here and there, encouraging Tsume to pick up the pace. That familiar fire started building within her again, making her dizzy with excitement. Her skin started fevering, as his hand ran down the length of her body and most of her leg. Moving past the dress, she felt his calloused hand slide back up to the source of the heat. Sirens started screaming in her head as she slowly regained her ability to think.

"Tsume…no." She said, breaking their kiss, gasping for air.

Tsume reclaimed her lips as his hand retreated back out from under her dress. His hand reached up and became entangled in her damp hair instead. He forced himself to slow his pace to regaining control of his actions. Reigning in his desire and pulled away from her slowly. Resting his forehead on top of hers, he waited for her eyes to open.

When her eyes met his golden ones, she saw the contained fire in his eyes. All she had to do was say so, and that fire would be unleashed, a fire she wasn't exactly sure she was ready for. She wanted him, but was afraid to give herself to him. Not only that, but the memory of Drake proclaiming his courtship to her only an hour before, complicated her feelings about mating. Tsume could see the flicker of fear in her eyes, and why shouldn't she be? He didn't exactly hold a reputation of being the gentlest wolf around. But for her, he was sure he could be, if she would ever want to go that far.

"I'm sorry," She started to apologize, as he helped her sit up.

"You don't have to say anything." He said, cutting her off as he stood up.

"Seems like I should…I caused a hell of a mess today that I have to sort out later." She groaned.

"Then say what's on your mind…that's how you've always worked through things."

She pulled her legs up underneath her as she tried to sort out her feelings and thoughts on what to say.

"I want you…but I'm not ready to give myself to you." She started as her face flushed slightly.

"Even if I was… It's the others being here. I just-" Tsume started laughing as he walked over to the door to unlock it.

"So I have to catch you on a day that they're out." He said as he opened it a crack.

"There's one other thing too." She said, her face flushing a bit.

"What?"

"The mark…." Tsume looked back at her and closed the door again. She hung her head in embarrassment as he went over to sit beside her on the bed.

"You're worried about me placing the mate's mark by accident?" she nodded her head. "Kia, if it's placed, then it wouldn't have been by accident." Kia didn't look up at him. With a sigh, Tsume flopped back on the bed out of frustration.

"Maybe I am a little jealous of the guy, Dick or what's his name" That got her to turn her head to him. She knew better than to correct him while he was opening up to her. Having her attention, he continued. "He made it seem so easy to admit how he felt about you. I guess I'm jealous of not being able to do the same thing."

"You were always better with actions than with words."

"Yea well sometimes you still need to hear it."

"You wouldn't tell me even then!" she said as she lay down on her side next to him. A smirk played on his face as he looked up to the ceiling. They were quiet for a while, just lying close to each other before he broke the silence.

"So what hell are you going to put us through to try and win you." He groaned at the thought of all the possible torments she could think of.

"I don't know…I really don't know…" She whispered as she wondered the very same question.

"will you promise me something?" She asked as she sat up, not daring to look at him.

"What?"

"No matter what happens…you'll still stand by me at Heaven's gates…even if for some dumb fuck reason we don't become mates."

Tsume laid quietly thinking over the hard promise. He could hear her worry in her voice and the fear that he should fail the competition. He grumbled as reply that he would and she nodded her head. Kia got up and left the room before he could say anything, leaving him there alone on his bed. She went to her own room and shut the door behind her. With a heavy sigh, she pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed; completely ignoring the pile of clothes on her bed. Within minutes she was sound asleep, dreaming of the kiss they had just shared.

Tsume sighed as he went out on the balcony. He crossed his arms and leaned on the railing, watching the afternoon sun sink closer to the horizon_. 'She's waited her whole life for a good mate, and she deserves that much. Even if it turns out to be this Drake prick_' He kept pondering things like if he would make a good mate for her; after all they had been through. If he did, how would he ensure that he was the one that won the courtship battle, and what would happen when they got to Heaven's gates? '_Paradise,_ 'he sneered to himself. He turned on his heel and went back inside to join the others in his pack.

* * *

**Like i said it was a long one...and kind hot at the end LOL**

**I'm curious...I wonder what ya'll think her challenge to the boys will be**

**I'm going to say this one more time...VOTE or I withhold chapters! **


	77. Chapter 77-Stupid TV

**Have you ever had days when every song that comes on the radio says exactly what you need to say or even perfect to that one moment.**

**Yea I call it "curse of the radio"**

**Let's have some fun shall we?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 77- Stupid TV**

Drake pulled out his cellphone as soon as he was out of sight of the farm house. He looked at the little piece of technology and smiled. It was funny how the human's things could come in handy for a wolf who knew how to use them. Flipping it open, he scrolled threw the contacts till he found the one he was looking for. He muttered under his breath as he waited for person to pick up.

"The hell do you want Drake?" A gruff male voice answered with a growl on the other end of the line.

"A fine way to say hello to someone who just found your adversary." Drake sneered into the phone as he continued on his way.

"What do you mean? You found him!?" the man exclaimed as more anger was heard in his voice.

"He's here in Hannahville…and guess what…he plans on overwintering here." He replied casually, knowing his friend was hooked on the conversation.

"Is she with him?"

"Surprisingly enough it turns out that she is the same girl that I've been trying to get to be my mate for the past year now."

"Really now? Now that makes for an interesting twist." The man scoffed.

"You should have seen the look on his face when I demanded courtship rights"

"Oh I'm sure that was quiet the sight to see." The man chuckled darkly at his own comment.

"I'll be going over this evening to see what she has in store to deal with the duel courtships."

"He's courting her then?"

"He certainly is. If we play our cards right we can both win out on this." The man chuckled again.

"Call me later and tell me how that fucking punk reacts to her challenge…perhaps we can come up with a plan of action from there."

"I certainly will." Drake hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket. He looked at his watch again before entering the diner to finish his shift.

**…**

**…**

The smell of Pizza made its way under the door to Kia's room, dragging her out of a deep sleep. She sat up groggily as she tried to grasp at where she was again. An evening glow made its way through the sheer curtains giving everything it touched a golden tint. She smiled; it was almost the same shade as Tsume's eyes. She daydreamed for a moment about how majestic his eyes would glow in this light, as she turned to look at the clock on the night stand. It was already six in the evening, dragging her farther out of her dreamlike state. She climbed out of the bed and smoothed out her dress. Retrieving her boots and a pair of socks out of the pile that fell to the floor, she struggled to pull herself together. Putting them on, she made her way to the bathroom down the hall.

She rummaged around for a brush to tame her unruly hair. She raked it through viciously ripping at the tangled knots. Her hair pooffed out when she was satisfied. Shaking her head, her curls righted themselves, calming back into loose ringlets. '_Sometimes it pays to be a wolf'_ she smiled at the thought. She went to put the brush away when she found a bag of make-up. '_Oh what the hell, why not.'_ She snickered as she started to put some eye shadow on. Looking in the mirror she called herself good and went downstairs.

Standing at the bottom of the steps, she listened to the sounds of the house. The television roared with a cheer matching Toboe's cheerful shout, "Yes, a Homerun!" Tsume had chuckled in response.

"It's called a touch down kid." She could hear him grunt in reply.

"okay fine…TOUCHDOWN!" Toboe corrected his cheer receiving giggles and snickers from everyone.

"I take it that's a good thing' She heard Kiba say.

"Yea man that means the team just scored some points. I'm getting another slice of pizza." Hige said as she made her way to the living room. Hige had just stood to his feet when she got to the doorway. All of them turned and stared at her, except for Tsume who hardly gave her a sideways glance.

"Huba Huba! You damn sure look fine tonight! We might have to skip the pizza and take you out!" Hige said, rushing over to her. Kia started blushing as she playfully nudged him away. Tsume watched them for a brief moment before looking back at the game on the TV, hiding the look on his face.

"I told you, you'd look good in the red dress." Blue giggled as she saw the guys reactions.

"Yea you really do look nice in that dress, Kia!" Toboe chipped in, leaning around Tsume for a better view.

"You should wear them more often while we're here." He added; Kiba nodded in agreement. They all looked at Tsume who had failed to make a comment.

"Well Geez, Tsume. We all know you were courting her since before we left Red-Moon's place. Can't you even tell her how nice she looks?" Hige demanded, glaring at the reserved silver wolf. He had to immediately duck from the magazine as it grazed by his head.

Tsume picked up the remote and started to change the channel, despite the other wolves' protests. The next channel had a fire engine's horn sounding off. Tsume's eyes widened a little as he continued flipped through.

_Click_, AAARRRROOOGGGGGAAAAA, a submarine sounded.

_Click_, a train whistle roared to life, flushing Tsume's cheeks as he jammed the buttons on the remote.

_Click_, "Holy Mackerel!" the TV said.

_Click_, "WHOOOHOO! Ain't she a Butte?" an Aussie shouted.

_Click_, "Baby you look-".

_Click_, "Absolutely Gorgeous!". Tsume's face turned beat red as he punched the channel buttons harder, causing the pack to start snickering.

_Click_, a hot whistle sounded off.

_Click_, a cartoon wolf started howling, forcing the pack to hold back their laughter as Tsume started cursing something intangible under his breath.

_Click_, 'Hey Baby!"

_Click_, a car horn blared a couple times,

_Click_, "Hey there hot stuff!",

_Click_, "I just want to take you home tonight." Kiba had to place a hand over his mouth as Tsume's cursing became more tangible.

_Click_ "That body-" _click_, a fire alarm, _click_, "Damn, what rush!", _click_, "Girl I just wanna-", _click_, "-just kiss ya good and hard!",

_Click_, the football game sounded off a touchdown with the crowd going wild. The pack fell apart laughing as Tsume hit the power button for the TV, trying to end his humiliation.

"Alright already!" he growled at them as he stood to his feet.

"Wow, Tsume….That….couldn't have been….more…perfect!" Hige said past his uncontrollable laughter. Tsume threw the remote at him, connecting with his shoulder; ending his laughter for a brief moment.

"That was pretty funny." Kiba commented, getting his own fit under control as Tsume spun on him..

"Oh Fuck you!" Tsume snarled, sending poor Toboe and Blue into another fit of laughter dropping the pup to the floor.

"You were always better with actions than with words….but that was pretty epic." Kia said, finally stopping her laughter all together.

Tsume looked at her. Her loose curls that were pulled over one shoulder glistened in the evening light. Being freed from the dirt had allowed that familiar sable glow to tint her dark brown hair. Her deep sea green eyes were intensified by the golden brown eye shadow. Tsume sighed as he let his eyes wander back to that low cut red dress. It hugged her hips and fluttered around her knees with every shifting movement. He brought his gaze back up to her face, seeing the sudden shy look on her face.

Kia watched him look her up and down, while the others stifled their quiet giggles. Her face flushed with embarrassment as he checked her out with a recognizable hunger. They pack started protesting when Tsume starting walking past her not saying a word. She closed her eyes as she hung her head, disappointed with how he handled things. She felt his strong, calloused hand cup her cheek and pull her face towards his.

A gasp erupted from the pack as her eyes opened wide at the feel of his powerful lips on hers. He was kissing her, passionately deep and hard, right in front of their pack mates. Kia felt her eyes droop close as a wave of emotions washed over her, returning his kiss. The pack started whistling and shouting out encouragements to Tsume. He slowly pulled away from her, far enough to break off the kiss.

Breathlessly he said in a not so quiet manor, "You look amazing tonight. I only wish I didn't have to compete with Drake to keep you to myself."

His hand reluctantly dropped from her cheek as he hurried toward the stairs, making his way up. Kia turned and watched him go, leaning against the door frame for support. His kiss had left her surprisingly week in the knees.

"Damn girl! Didn't see that coming!" Hige cheered as he picked up the remote off the ground and tossed it to Toboe.

"I guess he really is falling hard for you." Kiba noted as he turned his attention back to the game Toboe found on the TV.

"But what are we going to do about Drake? He's coming back tonight isn't he?" Toboe asked as he looked back at the bewildered she-wolf.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there I guess." Kia whispered as she made her way into the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza to state her hunger.

* * *

**What the F is this shit that Drake is pulling? O_o **

**Oh that's right, let's just really screw with every bodies heads on this one. LMFAO!**

**Hope you enjoyed Tsume vs. the TV as much as I had fun writing it ^_^ **

**I couldn't help it! I had to do it! VOTE PEOPLE!**


	78. Chapter 78-The Rules of Combat

**I find that the best cure for writer's block...is to spend the day, playing and watching movies with my kiddo.**

**Took me the whole day to get this up, but here it is**

**Let us prepare for battle!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 78- The Rules of Combat**

The house was full of noise when Tsume made his way back down stairs, tucking in his shirt. The T.V. was blaring with some music that he didn't recognize. There was a clashing of dishes in the kitchen and the giggles from the girls laughing at a joke. He unbuttoned the top two of his shirt when he heard a knock at the door. With a growl he made his way to the door.

The channel changed, catching his attention as he passed the living room. Toboe, dressed in baggy pants and simple shirt, was laid on the floor cruising through the channels. His smile faded as he opened the door to see the man before him.

"Good Evening, Tsume." Drake gave a slight bow of his head, ignoring the scowl on the silver wolf. "Might I come in?"

"As much as I'd rather slam the door in your face…do whatever you want…other than my girl of course." Tsume pushed the door open further and stepped to the side so he could come in. He smelt the strong citric scent of oranges under the cologne Drake was wearing.

"Ah I see that you're not going to back down then." Drake chuckled as he waited for the door to close.

"If I had it my way, your ass would have been dead the moment you opened your mouth." He growled after he shut the door harshly.

"This is why it's the she-wolf that decides how to settle these things." Tsume nodded his head and turned toward a sound that caught his attention.

Kiba rounded the corner and bumped into a small table in the hallway, walking up to the two rivals. He didn't look any different than what he normally did; blue jeans and a white shirt. The young alpha poked his head into the living room and called to the pup with some instructions. A moment later the TV was turned off and the pup rushed past into another room.

"The girls and Hige are already in the dining room." Kiba wearily stated when he turned his attention back to the wolves standing in front of the doorway. "We'll conduct our business there."

Tsume gave a final growl and followed Kiba and Drake into the dining room, glancing at the other members of his pack as he entered. Kia sat at the head of the table, lost in thought. Toboe had pulled a chair up behind her and was sitting in it backwards so that his arms rested on the neck of it. Hige and Blue decided it would be best to sit on either side of her.

"I'm not going to say that this is going to be easy on any of us." Kiba announced as he took the chair at the other end of the table. Hige gave the silver wolf a glance and then to Blue. Catching on the signal, Tsume took his seat next to her, protecting her as Hige protected Kia in a sense.

"Courtship battles never are…especially when the competition is relentless." Drake agreed as he took the last available spot by Kiba.

"In all honesty…This pack wouldn't even be following those rules…however because you're allowing us to stay here for the winter, it only seems right." Kiba groaned slightly as he ruffled his hair a bit.

"You should be following all of our kind's laws, but I understand that they are obeyed differently by packs."

"Which is why we're here," Kiba looked at the newcomer, observing him.

Drake had the same attire that he had on earlier, but this time he noticed the slim pencil moustache the wolf had. His hair was slicked back and his charismatic charm seemed to gleam in his eyes. Kiba didn't trust him, he knew that, but there was something about him that kept him on edge. Uncertain if his instincts were right he continued his conversation.

"We all know that you and Tsume have decided to court Kia. But since Tsume is the first one to court her, and has for some time now, he gets to lay the first ground rule between the two of you. I'm here to say whether the rule of choice is a fair and just one." He looked to the scowling wolf and waited.

Kia watched as Tsume began to think. His golden eyes that flashed with anger and determination were intensified by the maroon shirt that he wore. She fought back a smile as she continued to think of a challenge for them. '_Geez, how the hell did my sister manage to come up with all those ones she always gave her pursuers?' _her mind wandered back through memories of her sister's courtships, looking for an answer. She snapped out her train of thoughts when Tsume spoke up.

"No dates alone….someone from our pack has to accompany you both." He growled.

"Agreed so long as one of my pack members accompanies you on your dates." Drake casually waved his hand in his general direction. Tsume growled again before giving a curt nod of his head.

"A good rule I think and fair…But I would like it to be the same wolf to accompany the dates every time and I would like to meet your choice before any outings occur." Kiba said sternly as he looked between the two wolves.

"Perfectly fine with me…who shall you have as your choice?" Drake smiled wryly at the wolf across from him.

"Hey runt…" Tsume glance over to Toboe who sat straighter in his seat. "You've got a big enough mouth…you think you can keep an eye on them?"

"Oh sure! Send the tattle-tale, right?" the boy replied with his famous goofy grin.

"There's your answer, dick…I'm mean Drake." Blue snorted and threw her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter from coming out.

"Oh brother." Kia groaned at the nasty looks that were exchanged between the rival wolves.

"Tsume would you _please_ cut the trash talk until we settle this." Kiba growled. "Drake…your rule please."

"My rule is simple enough…because she is a part of your pack, she is under your protection and stays with you. I would like one night a week where she stays with me-"

"THE HELL SHE WILL!" Tsume shouted as he rose to his feet, balling his fists up.

"You have not let me finished!" Drake growled, surprising everyone that he was even capable of such a sound. With his own growl, Tsume dropped back into the chair.

"I was going to say that she stays one night a week at my place…your informant," He sneered as he looked to Toboe and back at Tsume. "Would be required to come along with to insure that nothing happens."

Kiba sighed as he watched the two men glare darkly at each other.

"I think it's a fair rule, as much as I hate to say it. However, I will be the one coming along to insure nothing happens. Dates are one thing, but overnight, I'd rather handle myself." He said firmly after a moment.

"That I can agree to." Tsume growled deeply, still staring his opponent down.

"Then I suppose that is a more justifiable rule." Drake agreed after a moment to look at Kiba.

The silver wolf grinned at having won the stare down and gave a sideways glance to Kia. The she-wolf was caught between thoughts and listening to the conversation, finally finding a clue to her sister's torment. '_She would always turn the one thing the guy liked against him to see if he could resist his own desire just to be with her.'_

"Then with the rules in place…I guess we just have to hear what Kia has to say." Kiba replied, looking down to the end of the table where she sat.

"Before I tell you the challenge, I have to tell you the consequences." She started, suddenly taking an interest in playing with her fingers on the table.

"It's obvious what the winning wolf gets…me, but the loser..." Kia glanced up to the two wolves before looking at her hands again. "The loser forfeits all rights to court me and can never be allowed to try and pursue me again."

Blue looked to the silver wolf beside her; seeing that his emotions were hidden by his scowl once more.

"Because our pack does a lot of traveling, I'm putting a time limit on the challenge. If the challenge has not determined a winner by the time the snow starts to melt in the spring…a new challenge will be used for an immediate answer. I'll decide that challenge at a later date." She paused for a moment, letting the tension building the air a little.

"When a she-wolf is meant to create a challenge for her suitors, she has to make sure it's fair for everyone…but one that is still challenging enough that they have to prove themselves. The challenge that I give to you both now… is a very simple challenge….and a fair challenge."

"I don't see how it's possible for you to think of something with the two of us being nothing alike." Drake commented. Kia gave a sly smile and leaned back in her chair.

"My sister, Renee…was quite clever when it came to this kind of thing…and I've learned a thing or two…" She said coyly as she watched Tsume's scowl fade slightly into curiosity.

"Taking a man's desire and turning it into a challenge…was always an entertainment…especially when providing opportunities to give into the temptation." She continued as she looked to Drake. The gray wolf eyed her in a similar, curious fashion. Having their attention, twirled a curl around her finger coyly.

"The first one of you two…to take my lips…loses." She smiled triumphantly as the two wolves started protesting. Kiba smirked his approval of the challenge as he tried to settle the two again.

"Like I said…fair…but challenging. The first guy, who kisses me on the lips, forfeits their rights to me." Kia stated after the men had finally settled down again. "If you can resist your own desire, then you've proved to me that you are capable of being my mate."

"My dear, let's be rational about this." Drake protested.

"My decision is final…starting now this challenge is in effect until the first melt of snow. If you both can stand against the temptation, then I will present a new challenge that will decide the winner then and there."

Tsume fought to hide his detest to the challenge. He could hardly stand going one week without kissing her, now he had to endure an entire season. Just as he was about to start his own protests again, a thought came to him. '_She said that I couldn't kiss her lips…that doesn't mean that I can't kiss her in other places.'_ With that thought in mind, he kept quietly to himself while Drake tried to reason with her.

"Enough Drake…If you can't handle the challenge she has set before you, then you can always back out now." Kiba growled, bringing the gray wolf to silence.

"I suppose you are right. I will bring my choice wolf over sometime tomorrow afternoon…" Drake stated after he composed himself and stood to his feet. "Until then, bid you all adieu."

"I'll walk you to the door." Kia rose to her feet and escorted the gray wolf out of the farm house.

**…**

**…**

Tsume stood out on the balcony overlooking the rolling hills beside the town. The cool night air was a sure sign that winter had arrived. The full moon reflected its silver glow off the new fallen snow. He sat there contemplating the events that occurred that day, smiling at some and scowling at others.

"Mind if I join you?" he smiled as the voice reached him. He turned enough to see her tugging on her denim jacket, waiting for a reply.

"Do whatever you like." He replied and went back to looking at the world around him.

"Are you mad at me?" Kia asked as she leaned with her back against the rail, watching him.

"A little… but I can understand…just looking for a way around it." He smirked and turned his attention back to her.

"I don't see how you could find a way around the challenge…I was pretty specific." She gave him a grin, hoping for him to elaborate.

"You were specific…" He pulled her into his arms and leaned in close to her neck, letting the tip of his nose trail along the vein.

"_Very_ specific." His voice was rougher, sending shivers through her whole body.

"I can't kiss you on your lips…but I can kiss you here..." He planted a slow kiss on her neck, hitching her breath.

"…Here…" He kissed her again behind her ear.

"…and here…" she shuttered as his voice became heavier and kissed her chin.

"I can kiss you in a number of places…" He pulled away and took her chin in his hand.

"Just…not… here." He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Kia felt her breath slip away as she watched him slowly grin at her reaction.

"I'm glad you found the loop hole…I'm interested to see how you use it….other than to seduce me." She managed to say when she regained the ability to speak.

"Oh trust me…I have plans." He chuckled slightly as he led her back inside the farm house.

**...**

**...**

"Kia is a crafty she-wolf, I'll give her that." Drake said into the phone as he made his way home.

"So what do you plan to do? Stealing her away from him would be a cruel punishment, for the fucking shit he did to my pack." The gruff man replied on the other end of the line.

"First I need a good informant to go on their dates with them…someone that he knows preferably."

"And will encourage him to break off the courtship with her…by making him lose the challenge?"

"Do you have someone in mind?" Drake smiled deviously as he thought of several possibilities."

"Oh I have the perfect person in mind. I'll have 'em give you a call in the morning to meet up with you." Drake heard the line click, ending the phone call.

"This is going to be fun." He stated to himself as entered his apartment building.

* * *

**Who is that mystery wolf?**

**And who the heck is going to babysit Tsume and Kia?**

**Well at least you'll get one answer in the next chapter...if I don't fall apart laughing from how much trouble Tsume is about to get into again.**

**I'm glad ya'll like the 'Curse of the TV' in the last chapter...I about hurt myself thinking of how to write that chapter.**


	79. Chapter 79-Chiquita

**Oh how much trouble can one wolf get into**

**If your Tsume...that could be a lot**

**Read on to find out why**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 79-Chiquita**

"So you really know how to cook this stuff?" Toboe looked at the contents inside the paper bag that he carried.

The wolves had spent the morning helping Kia shop for groceries for their stay in Hannahville. She had argued the point that they may not have the opportunity to hunt for food and she refused to eat wild game while they were in civilization.

"Sure do! I use to cook all the time back home during the winter season." Kia giggled as she shifted the bags she was carrying.

"Looks like you're going to do a lot of that this time...I only know a few recipes." Tsume added as he slung the few bags he carried over his shoulder and put his free hand in his pocket.

"Does anybody else know how to cook?" Toboe asked as he looked to the rest of the pack in front of him. Blue and Kiba shook their heads no while Hige grinned.

"I know to cook a handful of things, but the challenge is to keep me from eating it before it's done." He snickered.

"Figures." Tsume allowed a small smile to slip through his blank face as he glanced at Kia.

"Are you sure you don-" he started to ask when a shrill female voice shouted to the group, freezing the silver wolf in his tracks with horror.

"Ayah! TTSSSUUMMMMEEE!"

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Tsume groaned as he turned to see who was calling him. "Oh God must really hate me!"

A woman nearly as tall as him came charging up as best she could in her spike high heels. Her off the shoulder, extremely low top blouse fluttered as she ran and her barely visible skirt started to ride up further. Her dark red hair was piled high on top of her head and the afternoon sun shone down on the silvery crescent scar on her shoulder that contrasted against her dark tan line.

"Tsume!" The woman shouted again as she glomped the silver wolf making him take a step backward.

"Get off!" He growled as he tried to get the clinging woman off of him.

Kia watched in fascination as the woman's rapid thick ascent made it hard to understand.

"Aye! Tsume! It very very good to see vyou. Vou been vell yes? Vou come vith me ve have a very very good time!"

**(A/N: Holy cow I actually have one of these in here! LOL...It's worth looking up the inspiration for this character on Youtube! Look for Charo; she did the voice of Mrs. Toad in 1997 version of Thumbelina)**

"Chiquita! How the fuck did you find me?" He growled as he pushed her off finally.

"Tsume you no happy to see vour mate?"

"Excuse me?!" half of the pack shouted.

"No! No she's not my mate!" He started back peddling when he saw the pack's angered looks.

"Vat you left vour mark." She whimpered a little as she laid her long fingers next to the scar on her shoulder.

"That is not my mark and you know that!" He growled loudly. "That was your last mate's mark...the one that died in the war."

"I'm vust teasing vou! I vknow vou courting voung lady now." She laughing and gave him a playful slap on his chest. Kia glared at the two unsure if she should laugh or be angry.

"So who's your friend here?" She asked, as an angry giggle slipped into her tone.

"Oh how vrude of me! I am Chiquita, I am Tsume's lover."

"Ex-lover! Ex! I swear to you...it wasn't my idea! It was Waclaw's! I was just following orders!" Tsume started back peddling faster as Kia glared at him.

"Orders huh?"

"I'm digging an early grave aren't I?" He groaned has he pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to look at the angered she wolf anymore.

"What gave you that idea?" She stifled a giggle.

"Chiquita how in the fuck did you find me?" He growled, turning to the bouncing woman next to him.

"Vell, I vaw valking home vast night and saw a good friend of mine...don't vorry vou like... And he told me vou were here!"

"Who the hell-" he started when someone cut him off.

"Ah I see you have already my choice wolf to accompany you on your dates." A charismatic voice called to the pack.

Tsume looked past the eccentric woman to see Drake walk up with a prideful smile on his face.

"Low! Low fucking blow!" Tsume bellowed to him. Hige and Toboe fought to stifle their giggles, and were reprimanded by Kiba as a result.

"You have a tattle tale child; I figured an old lover of yours would be just as compatible." Drake's smile grew as he watched the woman latch onto Tsume again.

"Ayah! Ve all have very very good time!" She shrieked again while he shoved her off.

"Chiquita what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were with the pack still." Tsume growled slightly at her.

"Ah Vell, pack came vhough here, and I vlove small town very very much…so I stay and do shows…vou come my show sometime, ve have good time." Tsume groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Mrs. Chiquita I would like you to meet-" Drake started when she cut him off.

"Ayha! Girl vou fight over….Ah she is very very beautiful no?" She exclaimed rapidly trotted up to Blue. "Ve vill be very very good friends, ve talk talk talk talk all bout Tsume and vall the sings I've teach him-"

"Uh Chiquita...that's Hige's girl…Blue." Tsume groaned as he turned to the two behind him.

Chiquita turned to see Kia who was still somewhat angry with the new comer.

"Aye corumba! Vou are courting this sing vou call she-wolf? She very very blah."

"Hey! She is my mate and I don't care what history we had; I will not tolerate you insulting her like that!" Tsume roared at the woman, making her silent.

"She isn't your mate." Drake growled viscously at his comment.

"Like I'm gunna lose her to a fucking dick like you." He growled in response.

"Okay guys! That's enough!" Kia stepped in between the two wolves to end their quarrel.

"Boys boys boys! I vas joking! She very very beautiful…Aye vou no take joke vell." Chiquita shook her head, tousling her hair a bit.

"Drake we're going back to the farm house to make some lunch…would you care to join us?" Kia glanced sweetly to him, trying to ensure that the fight was over.

"My dear, I would be delighted to join you…and I'm sure Mrs. Chiquita would be more than pleased to come along."

"Ayha! I vould be very very pleased!" the woman regained her bubbling composure and stood bouncing in place next to the disgruntled silver wolf.

…

…

"So how do you know her?" Kia asked Tsume as they made some sandwiches in the kitchen. He spread mayo on the bread slices before handing them to her to add the meat.

"Her mate was one of the best in the pack and when he was killed in battle, she decided to help…teach… us…boys…in a sense." His voice trailed off as he spoke. Kia glanced at him to see his face flush slightly. '"There were quite a few she-wolves that were there for that reason alone."

"So instead of a one night stand…you two became lovers?" Kia tried to hide her disappointment that crept into her voice.

"Waclaw had a funny idea that the best way to turn boys into men was for them to get laid. Chiquita was assigned to me maybe…four years after I joined the pack." He said quietly as he concentrated on his work.

"That didn't answer my question." Tsume sighed and set the butter knife down.

"I put her off for over a year after she was assigned to me…because if I was going to do something like that…I wanted it to be with you." He looked to her for a moment before he went back to working on the sandwiches. She waited for him to answer her question, nudging him when he didn't.

"What do you want me to say Kia." He growled his frustration at her.

"I just want to know the truth…was it just a one night stand or more than that?"

"I don't see why it matters now."

"It matters because she's here. It matter because if you really did put her off for a year, then why did you give in to her…It matters because I want to know if we have sex you're not gunna go running back to her." Tsume looked at her in surprise at her sudden temper. He clenched his jaw trying to think of an answer to give her when Drake walked into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright my dear?" He asked quietly.

"Everything is just fine…just fine." She fought back tears of frustration as she left the kitchen.

Kia bumped into the new she-wolf as the first of her tears started to fall. Ignoring her, she made her way out the front door and found herself on the porch swing. Burying her face in her hands, she managed to keep her tears back while trying to reign in her emotions.

"Kia vou ok?" an accented voice asked her. Kia felt the swing move slightly as Chiquita sat down beside her.

"I'm okay! Why the hell wouldn't I be okay?" snapped at her.

"Vou no okay…vou mad because I show up….yes?"

"I'm not-" Kia's voice raised enough for her to see her own denial. "I not mad at you..I don't even know who to be mad at or if I should even be mad at all…what I do know is that I don't want to talk right now…especially to you." Kai stood to her feet to leave again when Chiquita jumped up to block her.

"Nononono, vou sit….sit sit sit sit…vou are mad…vou mad bout many many many sings…" Kia looked away from her and hugged herself.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Vou mad because I show…vou mad because Tsume and I have history…vou mad because Tsume became man without vou…no?" Kia growled at her before sitting back down on the swing.

"Vou are Catori…no?"

"How do you know my old name?" Kia looked up at her in surprise.

"Ah…Tsume talk talk talk 'bout…all time when ve together!" Chiquita sat down beside her.

"He…he did." Kia whispered, somewhat ashamed of her outburst.

"Vook…..it no easy to hear…that love vone mate another…I understand anger…but vhere is something vou must know." Chaquita waved her hands in the air to emphasis her words to the she-wolf.

"Tsume never wanted another… I told him I keep secret from alpha and say he man now…vut vhen he find out how he might hurt vou from vack of experience…he thought hard…and chose vo vlearn….so he no hurt you first time."

"He-he was...thinking of me…the whole time?" Kia rubbed at the scar on her shoulder, remembering that she was the reason he left in the first place.

"Yes…he was very very afraid…vo come back and hurt vou by vaccident."

"And now?" Kia glanced up at her to see her smiling.

"He love vou very very much…I vouldn't take him avay if I vried." Kia bit her lip as she mulled over what Chiquita had told her.

"is it really that bad the first time around?"

"For me…very very bad…mate have no experience…I hurt vor veeks…I teach Tsume…he no hurt you vat all."

"Well unless Drake losses or backs down…I guess I won't get to find out now will I?" Kia shook her head slightly before running her hand through her thick curls.

"Von't lose hope…vut in mean time…we become good friends no?" Kia smiled and looked at her.

"Good friends." She replied as they stood to their feet.

"Good, because sometime…I vant to teach vou a trick vor two to surprise vinning volf."

"Huh?" Kia stopped short and cocked her head to the side curiously. "What do you mean teach?"

"I teach vou and Blue in private…no vorry…it no bad as vou sinking." Chiquita waved her to follow her back into the house for lunch.

* * *

**Like i said, How much trouble can one wolf get into?**

**LOL I hope you enjoy this new character as sh'e most likely going to be as bad as Toboe if not worse. XD**

**I'm soooo evil! **

**Reviews my peoples!**

**I still need suggestions on what Toboe's Heart-song should be and I need suggestions soon!**


	80. Chapter 80-Ending in Disaster

**Oh my goodness peoples!**

**I disappear over the weekend and my inbox blows up wondering where I went XD**

**Okay I did kind of fall of the face of the earth without warning.**

**It wasn't my fault though!**

**XtreamDreamz (a.k.a. My little sister) needed help with her grad anouncements and then I was kidnapped for Mother's day!**

**...**

**Fair warning!**

**This is going to be the longest summer for us to endure!**

**I have a four day college schedule with very hard classes. **

**I will try and resume posting at least one chapter a day, but don't flip out if I don't.**

**With that being said...**

**Here's an extra long chapter to make up for my absence.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 80- Ending in Disaster**

**POV: Kia**

"Rise and shine my Darling! It's going to be a spectacular day." An all too chipper voice called to me as I heard the curtains ripped away from the window.

I groaned and buried myself further under the covers. It's been a month since he announced his courtship to me and started my own personal hell. Drake had come over almost every single day with that overzealous blonde wolf. Yes I said blonde, turns out she dyed her human hair to be dark red because it got her more attention on stage.

"Come on my dear, I have a big day planned for us and we need an early start." Drake ripped away the covers and kissed me on my now exposed cheek.

I groaned again and reached for the covers. It was maybe a week and a half after I set up the 'first to kiss my lips, loses' challenge, that the idiot interrupted Tsume kissing my neck; rather…heavenly…in fact. After a huge blow up between the two, Drake finally saw the loop hole and brought up a second one that we didn't see. I could kiss them on the lips…so long as they didn't kiss back. Although this was a valid point, Tsume and I haven't risked it.

"Just a little longer." I whined as I started to pull them over my head again.

"Now, now, now…If you sleep any longer you won't have time to get ready." This time he pulled them completely off the bed.

"Do I even want to know what time it is?" I mumbled as I sat up without opening my eyes.

"It's six in the morning." I heard a gruff iron voice answer, almost holding back a laugh.

"Have you men lost your fucking minds!" I growl as I look to the clock and see that it is early.

Tsume fought back his snickers as he took a sip from his steaming mug of coffee as he stood in the doorway. Drake looks at me, surprised I guess at my temper. I dove under the pillow, grumbling about how it should be outlawed to wake up this damn early. Suddenly I can hear the stampings of way-to-damn-high high heels coming up the stairs. I start whimpering knowing whose coming now.

"Ayha! Chicka vou must get up! Vou have big day!" Chiquita heavily accented and shrill voice exclaims as she removes my pillows, leaving no choice but to get up. Tsume keeps snickering as I ripped from my bed and down the hall to the bathroom.

"I just want to sleep!" I whine again as I'm left alone to conduct my morning routine.

As I stand there, groggily looking at myself in the mirror, detangling my curls, I wonder what highfalutin crap Drake has lined up for me this time. I sighed and slipped into the thick red blousy top and long black skirt that Chiquita left in here for me. I knew Tsume and Drake were different from each other, but I didn't realize just how different until they started taking me out on dates. Nearly every single day, one of the two would take on a date either in Hannahville or in a town close by.

When Drake would take me, it was always some place fancy. Everything was fine dining and crystal glasses, classical music and waltzes; real high society living. I couldn't help but stress a little every time we went out. I felt like I was being shown off to his pack like some trophy and had to follow rules that I didn't even know. He kept telling me that I had better get used to it because that was the kind of life I would be living when he won the challenge. The lavish life style was way over the top for me and besides, I had a journey to complete.

Tsume was pretty limited on what we could do together. Mainly because we had to work around Chiquita's work schedule and he didn't have a whole lot of money. He refused to use what I gave him because it came from Drake. So he managed to use what little he earned, chopping fire wood for an elderly wolf couple that lived in a neighboring farm house. Dates with him were much simpler and more relaxing. Sometime we'd just go for some hot chocolate and walk around the park. Once we even went ice skating. We had it down to a science, but he wound up having to help Chiquita the whole time.

Finally finishing with a little bit of make-up, I snuck down the stairs. Following the smell of coffee into the kitchen I found Tsume pouring pour some into a different mug than what he had earlier. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked before handing me the steaming cup.

"Oh you're a saint!" I mumble as I try to drink it without burning my tongue.

"No I'm not…I just know you a little better, than they do." He chuckled as he took a sip from his own mug.

Well at least he knew better than to try and wake me up for the sake of a date. Except for that one morning; he really wanted me to go with him for a sunrise breakfast picnic. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill him over it or tell him just how sweet it was of him.

"Where are they now?" I whispered getting that slight grin from him that always manages to send shivers up my spine.

"Where do you think? Trying to rack the runt out of bed so that you all can go." As if on cue, the trio of wolves' comes parading into the kitchen in a frenzy to find me. Before I know it, I'm shoved into a long mink coat, pulled out the door and shoved into the small limo with the guys, and off to who the hell knows where.

"Really my dear, we're going to be late now because of all the nonsense you caused this morning." Drake stated, letting his frustration at me slip through.

"I caused? Excuse me for not being me for not being an early riser like you." I snapped back at him. Obviously the coffee I had wasn't enough to put me in a pleasant mood.

"My dear in my pack, we rise with the sun. I suggest you get used to it. There will be no sleeping in once you're my mate."

"Who the hell said that I wanted to be your mate in the first place? Especially if all you're going to do is try and control me." I growled.

With every date, I found him telling me what I was going to do, how I was going to act, how I was going to live. It was one thing to have Tsume boss me around, normally for my own good. Drake however, apparently thinks that I'm going to become a perfect alpha female to help lead his pack. I've tried more than once to get him to kiss me and end the challenge; hell even kissing him, hoping he'd kiss back didn't work. All I got was hell from both men and a migraine afterwards.

"My dear, I've told you before…you're bound by wolves' law to be my mate when I win this silly little challenge of yours." He sneered.

Toboe, who had been sitting silent between us, had that look on his face like he was going to say something. I put my hand on his lap, signaling him to keep quiet. I felt bad for the kid being drug into this. But at the same time, I was glad that there was someone from my pack there to watch us.

"Even if I do become your mate, I'll still leave with-"

"You will do no such thing!" He growled at me, his chocolate brown eyes burning with rage. "When you become my mate, they will no longer be your pack. My pack will become your new family regardless of your ties to them."

I looked out the window and watched to scenery pass by. The snow had been coming down hard the last few days and coated everything in a think white blanket. A tense silence filled the car as Toboe slipped his hand into mine. We had talked before about what might happen if Drake did win the challenge. None of us were really able to come up with anything past either joining the two packs, him coming with, or me running away.

"As soon as we're mated, I would like to work on a family. I believe having two pups will be significant enough." Drake stated casually enough.

"What makes you think that I will be able to give you pups?" I sneered; maybe this new angle could work for me.

"What do you mean? Of course you'll give me heirs." He looked at me curiously, his anger diminishing somewhat.

"I can't have children, Drake. Some injuries I acquired as a child destroyed my ability to conceive." I smiled sweetly at him as his jaw dropped.

"None the less, we shall still try." He snapped and looked out his window. Toboe looked up at me surprised at what I had said. Oh yea that's right! The only ones who knew were Tsume and Blue. Geez, I might as well tell Kiba and Hige when I get back so they're all in the loop.

"Can you really not have pups?" He asked as the sadness crept into his voice.

"Sadly, I really wish I could though." I whispered to him and waited to see where we would wind up.

**…**

**…**

The day was long enough as it was, but it seemed longer because of Drake. The arrogant prick was still carrying on about what our lives would be like and how happy it would be. I was completely stressed out, the entire day. He took us shopping to some classy, overpriced, air head store for a midnight blue formal gown. I was at least grateful enough that he bought Toboe a tux for the next thing he had planned.

A swanky dinner theater, proved entertaining enough for us two wolves, but a total bore to Drake. After going to some fancy art show, that he had to be present for, we attended an opera. My ears are still hurting from that lady hitting all those high notes! I swear if she had held it a little longer she would have broken glass. Then for the grand finally, we ate at a beautiful restaurant that had glorious chandeliers, fine wines, and elegant music. Just as I started to finally relax, Drake decided that we should go for a spin around the dance floor.

Now, I know I'm a pretty good dancer. I used to dance all the time under the light of the moon back home as a pup. It became something I fined tuned in secret when my grandfather started training me for the last journey. Drake, however, was just plain awful! Sure he could move through the paces and keep time well enough, but it was so stiff and dry that it was unbearable.

"Well My dear, I hope you've enjoyed our outing today." Drake calmly stated when we returned to the table for Toboe.

"It was a rough start, but enjoyable toward the end." I sighed as we walked out to the limo.

"Yes well…we still have to drop Toboe off…Remember this is the night you stay with me."

Uhg! How could I forget the longest night of the week? The one night where I was stuck sleeping in his apartment on a bed that made concrete feel like a cloud. At least I'd be able to get changed out of this ridiculous dress as soon as I got back. After a somewhat quiet drive back to the farm house, I was assisted out of the limo. Toboe followed out behind me like always, chatting up a storm about the opera, when hell decided to pay us a visit.

"AHHHGGG!" He screamed and dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

"Toboe! What's wrong?" I shouted as I dropped down beside him. The kid couldn't talk! He just kept screaming in pain like someone was hurting him.

"The hell is going on?" I heard Tsume growl as he drops to the ground beside us.

"I-I don't know! He was fine just a second ago." Drake stampers as I try to find the source of the pain. I can't find anything that would even _look _like an injury on the pup.

"We need to get him inside." I manage to say in the midst of my own panic. I watched as Tsume started to pick him up when he screamed to be left alone.

"Some-something's wrong…AHG! With…with the stone! AAAAHHHHGGGG!" Toboe growls past his pain as he starts rocking his body, pulling at his hair.

"What is he talking about?"

"Drake go inside and get a few thick blankets. If he needs to lay here, then he doesn't need to freeze as well." I growl to him. I see a perplexed look on his face as he turned to leave.

Toboe screamed again and collapsed on the ground in a ball. By now the rest of the pack has come running out to see what's wrong with him. Finally the pain seemed to have subsided and Toboe comes out of his position slightly, panting hard. Just as I went to touch him, there was blue electricity that strung out a crossed his skin. I was stunned! I didn't know what was happening to him as he started convulsing with each show of the electric arches that came off his body. It happened a couple more times before the pain was finally gone.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Tsume stammers breathlessly. I look up from the withering kid to see nothing but concern mixed with torment from watching the helpless pup.

"I-I don't know!" Why is it taking Drake so long to get back with those blankets?

"Tsume, can you get him into the house?" I've never seen him be so gentle before. The toughest wolf I know carefully cradled the trembling pup as though he was a newborn child and carried him up onto the porch.

"Here's the blank- oh let me hold the door open for you." Drake exclaims when he sees us heading for the door. He took him inside and laid Toboe down on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"Something…..happened…to the…" he started whimpering as I knelt beside him.

"Hush now… you need to rest and then we'll figure out what happened." I soothe as I fix his tousled auburn hair. He fell asleep almost instantly, leaving me with the rest of the concerned pack to deal with.

"Any idea what happened?" Kiba asked.

"No I don't have a clue." I shake my head in reply.

Something bad is happening, but now wasn't the time to deal with it. For the past month Toboe has been keeping his ear out for the stone and hasn't heard anything. Now after all this time, something has happened to cause…cause this torment to a kid who didn't deserve to feel an ounce of pain. I shook my head again, and look to the others in the pack. Blue brought him a cold compress for his suddenly fevered head. Hige's already started his nervous head scratching, waiting for instructions. Kiba and Tsume, I found, were watching me debating on if I should still go with Drake or stay and watch over him.

"Drake, can we put off tonight until I know he's okay? Kiba and I can come over tomorrow night." I look to the gray wolf beside me, pleading with him.

"Of course my dear. I have to leave anyways; I received a call while I was fetching the blankets for him. Apparently there is an issue that requires my immediate attention." He bowed like always before giving me a farewell kiss on the cheek.

I waited until the motor of the limo was long gone before kneeling down beside the pup to see how my heart-song could help him if any.

**…**

**…**

**Normal POV**

"What is the hell is going on Drake? You told me to take the damn rock to the jewelers to have it cut and then you call me up, telling me when to have to guy hit the rock. And now you want to lock it up in the city vault. You mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" A burly man growled at the gray wolf.

Drake smiled and held the rounded stone up to the light. The maroon beveled diamond had small hearts etched on the outside of it and the word, Cor, elegantly inscribed on its surface. The firelight seemed to be trapped inside the stone, burning from the inside. His thumb over a small chip in the stone's surface. He had found the stone almost a month after Kia had left him, in the foothills near the city. He had planned on getting it cut and set as an engagement ring for the she-wolf. Now, he knew that it was far too precious to disfigure it. He returned the stone to the molded foam inside the thick steel box, locking it to ensure its safety.

"Tell me something…have you ever wanted more than running this small town?" Drake asked the man casually.

Drake turned his attention to observe his friend in the fire light of the house. The man was taller and broader than his rival, Tsume, was. The man's ebony black skin allowed the man to nearly disappear into the shadows entirely. His thick arms were littered with various scars from battles past and his deep voice almost made the silver wolf seem squeaky in comparison. '_A force to be reckoned with.' _Drake observed as he waited for the jet black wolf's reply.

"What are you getting at? You know how much I hate it when you beat around the bush." The man growled, his dark eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm talking about power friend; the kind that brings about world domination." The man stood there in the middle of the room and crossed his arms over his chest. A sign that he was listening intently to the proposition that he was about to be given.

"Can you imagine what the possibilities would be if you were in control of the only army in the world that could heal its soldiers faster than what the mind could process….or even be able to go into battle and know exactly what your enemy is going to do long before it happens….or even better…both!" Drake smile slyly as he sat down in a large chair in front of the fireplace where he could watch the wolf before him.

"That kind of power only exists in the old fables and has nothing to do with the ridiculous request you put to me earlier."

"Oh but it does…in so many ways it does."

"You're speaking in riddles again. Do I need to hang you by your neck again off a bridge for you to fucking taking straight?" the man growled deep in his chest at the frustrating gray wolf.

"Then allow me to explain and perhaps you will understand better. You see, I thought it rather strange that Kia would return to this city, with such a strange pack no less. Now it makes perfect sense." Drake started as he glanced to the metal box on the table.

"The pup that travels with them, Toboe, seemed to have a seizure as soon as we returned. At least that's what I thought at first. Then he said something remarkably strange. He said that there was something wrong with the stone." Drake glanced over to the dark outline of the man before he continued.

"I called you when I was sent to retrieve a blanket for the poor fellow. The reason I instructed you to stop hitting the stone the first time was to see what would happen. I watched from the window of course and saw that his was doing fine again. The next instructions to hit it again on my mark were to see if there was a connection."

"The stone seemed to have some kind of electrical current coming off of it then."

"And so did the boy." Drake gleamed.

"The boy…what does he have to do with everything?"

"The boy…is the stone seeker." Drake smiled briefly as he allowed the information to sink in.

"Why do you think Tsume would train so diligently all those years, only to leave for the sake of a she-wolf….a she-wolf that turns up with the stone seeker from the fables?" He continued as he stood to his feet and walked over to the fire.

The man thought long and hard before answering the question that was given to him.

"You believe her to be the healer or the far-seer that he is supposed to protect at the gates?"

"Or even better…the final journey prophesied of a Far-seeing healer that was much more powerful than those that came before her."

"If she becomes your mate, you could have unlimited power…but what's in it for me?" the man growled.

"Why, I would need a good general to command the armies that would be needed to take over the lands from the lords, of course." Drake smirked. "You're pack would be more powerful than what it once was before Tsume destroyed it."

"I still want my revenge."

"And you shall have your revenge…But if you want it to be sweeter…you let me lay the trap and stay out of sight. If he finds out you're here, you'll miss your chance at revenge." Drake concluded as he stoked the fire. When he was satisfied he made his way over to the table to retrieve the metal box.

"Keep this under lock and key in the vault until it's time to use it…understood?" He instructed has he handed the box to the black wolf.

* * *

**AHHHHGGGGG! I'm so torturous, mean, and apparently a good writer if ya'll are still reading this...**

**IN YOUR FACE XTREAMDREAMZ! XP**

**...**

**Okay so i have Kiba's poll up on my page now. For those of you who for some reason can't get the poll to work. Here's the suggestions...**

**"I'll Be" by Edwin McCain**

**"I will come to you" by Hanson**

**"One Thing" by Finger Eleven**

**"Just a Dream" by Nelly**

**Private message your selection or suggestion ^_^**

**Still need help for Toboe's! UHG tough kid to pick out songs for!**


	81. Chapter 81-Waking Up fine

**Oh how dreadful! **

**Drake is cooking up trouble with some strange wolf and Toboe is badly injured from some strange encounter with the stone!**

**How will things pan out?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 81- Waking Up Fine**

**...**

Kia sat in a chair next to Toboe's bed, lost in thought. Her heart-song had managed to stop his pain and kill his fever, but she still didn't know the cause of the strange happenings. The pup was still unconscious from the pain, when Tsume brought him up to his room and put him to bed. The silver wolf was just as worried as her for his well-being.

"Here," He said as he entered the room. He brought a bowl of water and set it on the nightstand beside her. "Maybe we can get some answers."

Tsume walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Reaching into the leather bag he pulled out one of the small silk pouches that held a stone inside of it. He pulled it out as he walked back to the bowl and set the stone inside.

"How does young Toboe fair?" The blue and gold stone, Anioms demanded as soon as it was submerged into the water.

"Still unconscious…Do you know anything about what happened to him?" Kia asked as she turned her attention to the stone.

"Someone has tried to destroy the stone that is here." Animos growled angrily. "We all felt her pain, but unfortunately, the worst of it was inflicted on Toboe."

"How and Why?" Tsume growled as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching the pup for any sighs that he would wake up.

"The ability to hear us means that he is connected to us. He can feel what we feel, even our pain."

"So whoever tried to hurt the stone, pretty much hurt Toboe as well." Kia concluded as she glanced at the sleeping pup.

"Does that mean that if someone tried to actually destroy the stone then…" Tsume's voice trailed off, not wanting to think of what might happen to the pup.

He had become so attached to him over the few months that they had been traveling together. He enjoyed teaching the pup new fighting skills and playing the guitar that he pick up from the town. He found himself becoming protective of him, almost bonding to him like a father does to a son.

"To my own dismay…yes…if something happens to the stone, then he could lose his life because of the pain inflicted upon him." Animos said quietly.

"Can you talk to the stone and see if they're alright now…if they're safe?" Kia asked, laying a hand on top of Tsume's.

"Lately we haven't been able to speak with the stone, named Cor. When we were finally able to sense her, the pain hit us. Somehow, whoever has her, they are able to block off our communications with her." Animos growled. "But she is safe again for now, as far as we can tell."

"Maybe that's why the runt couldn't hear the stone in the first place." Tsume grumbled.

"Mnnnn." Was all Kia could manage past a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll keep watch over him." she nodded her head and made her way back to her own room.

**…**

**…**

The next morning, Tsume came down the stairs with a smile on his face. The pack was sitting quietly around the table pushing their breakfasts' around their plates; not wanting to eat.

"What's with the gloomy faces?" He grinned as he loaded a plate high with eggs and biscuits.

"Ah hello, Toboe is out of commission, or have you forgotten that?" Hige snapped as he watched him pour a glass of Orange juice.

"I haven't forgotten." He smiled as he picked up a fork and started back for the stairs.

"Then why are you…of all the wolves in this house…so cheery?" Kiba added.

"Cause the brats up and demanding food…the runt's perfectly fine." He grinned and hurried up the stairs. He started laughing when he heard the barrage of chairs being toppled over and a stamped of feet following him into the pup's room.

"Brace yourself Runt…here they come." He snickered as he put the food on the nightstand before moving out of the way of the pack.

The wolves piled onto the bed giving Toboe hugs and sighs of relief. After they finally got off of him, he grabbed the plate of food and started shoveling it into his mouth.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kiba demanded as he knelt down beside him. Toboe nodded his head and took a sip of his juice.

"I'm fine alweady! feez, calm down and whet me feat." He managed past a mouthful of eggs.

"Well excuse us runt! You scared us all half to death last night." Hige snapped at him. But his anger was short lived by the perplexed look on the boy's face.

"Are you still going to take me to the indoor skate park today? You promised you'd take me." He begged as he finished his meal.

"Sure if Doc wolf says your clear to go." Hige snickered as he looked to Kia.

"Well He looks perfectly fine. Just keep an eye on him and I don't see why not." She smiled as she left the room to get dressed for the day. Tsume followed her in and closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing in here?" She smiled as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue cashmere sweater top. Tsume turned his back to her to give her some privacy while she got dressed.

"I was thinking…I know Blue and Kiba were planning on going with them to the skate park and Chiquita has the day off…didn't know if you wanted to join them or go do our own thing."

"Well I'd like to go with them…" She stated as she pulled the sweater over top of her gray tank.

"To keep an eye on the runt…figured as much." He smiled and glanced over his shoulder to see her pulling on white laced panties. He watched as she pulled the tight blue jeans on next, before turning away from her again.

"If that's alright…if you rather we do something else then…" She mumbled to him as she grabbed her boots.

"Hey we can do what you want to do…we don't have to do just the things I suggest." He turned back to her, seeing the solemn look on her face.

"You're the wolf in cha-"

"The hell if I am!" He snapped at her, surprising her. "Look I feel bad enough, making you feel like you don't even have a choice in a mate."

"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly as she pulled her boots on.

"I'm talking about how I said we were going to court and you didn't even get a say in if you even wanted me as a potential mate." He growled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I know you don't want Drake as your mate, so I fighting to free you from him…but as soon as we're out of this town and he's long gone…I'll…I'll…" His voice trailed off as he masked his emotions behind his scowl.

"Tsume?"

"I'll end our courtship if you don't want to be with me. I just…I just want you to be happy." He said quietly, fighting to say his words past his stubborn pride.

Kia watched him fidget where he was standing as if suddenly uncomfortable with his position.

"You'd do that…for me?" he nodded his head, unable to meet her gaze.

"You idiot…Of course I want to be with you….as _your _mate…you're the only one who ever treated me the way I've always wanted; as a person and not just a piece of property. I grew up with you, I know you just as well as you know me. Besides all that I love you, you stubborn ass."

Before Kia could say anymore, Tsume swept her up into a hug and spun her around the room.

"God I was hoping you'd say something like that." He stated quietly as he set her back down on the ground.

"Hey….if…if we could do something I want to do…can we go dancing one night? It doesn't even have to be just us…I'd like it if the whole pack went as well."

"I don't see why not? They're gunna have to get used to us being together no matter where we're at. I don't see why we can't do some things with them too."

"Well good! Now come on…I want to see Hige eat dirt."

**…**

**…**

The indoor skate park was nosy and full of teenagers hoping to escape the cold and enjoy the day. The wolf pack found a somewhat quiet corner of the building while Hige left to rent a couple of skateboards and helmets.

Tsume leaned against the buildings wall with his hands in his pockets and foot braced against the wall as well. He watched as the humans would rocket out of sight into the bowls and half pipes only to fly up another side and disappear again. He was somewhat grateful that Chiquita decided that the pack didn't need to be watched in such a nosy and public place and refused to come. He glanced over to their alpha that was standing next to him.

"Thinking about joining them?" He smirked to the white wolf who was observing a particular human trying to do a handstand on his board.

"No…I was thinking about other things." Kiba replied, smirking as the human crumpled to the ground from the failed trick.

"Cheza?"

"Yea….I know she's alright but…" Tsume smirked slightly.

"Hey I'm not into flowers like that, but if that's what makes your day then by all means have at it." Kiba growled slightly before looking towards the girls and Toboe.

The pup was busy watching the action happening on the half pipe in front of him while the girls were laughing and cheering at the fails and success of the skaters. Hige came trotting up to them with a pile of gear and dropped it onto the ground behind them.

"Okay runt! Let's get you started." He grinned as he jammed a helmet onto the kid's head.

While he was busy instructing the Toboe on how to keep his balance and steer the board, Kia eyed the second board, smiling. She gave Blue a wink and picked it up. Tsume watched in interest as she started to mount the board, testing its movements. Even from a distance he could see her focused on the board for a moment and have a distant look in her eyes.

"What is she doing?" He mumbled to himself as he watched.

After a moment, she focused on the board again and immediately gave a good push off before doing an Ollie. She smiled and did a couple more tricks before flipping the board and direction, going back to Blue.

"Hey she's pretty good." Kiba commented, snickering when Hige glanced back just as she hopped off the board as though she was never on it.

"Yea but watch her…I know damn good and well she's never been on one before." Tsume watched her as the distant look returned to her eyes for a moment before she did a flying jump onto the board and did a couple more kick flips. Smiling, she glanced from the board to the bowl beside her. Without even glancing back at Hige, she dropped in smoothly, tapped the tip on the opposite rim before popping back up where she was before.

"She's cheating isn't she?" Kiba started laughing at the notion as Hige glared at the inconspicuous she-wolf.

"And to hell if she isn't!" Tsume smirked as she dipped back into the bowl.

She grabbed the edge of the bowl, kicking her feet and the board above her head, before dropping back in. the next time she appeared, she flipped the board while in the air and managed to land it. Blue cheered as she grinded the edge before disappearing again. This time Hige caught her doing another stunt, before landing beside him.

"Alright show off! Give me that board, let me show you how a real run is done." He growled, snatching the skate board from her.

Hige flew around the entire skate park, grinding rail, doing numerous flips, kicks and ollies. While he was busy with Blue cheering him on. Kia gave a couple quick tips to Toboe before pushing him into the bowl as well.

"Bend your knees….give another kick…drop down… now jump!" She yelled over the noise, helping the pup to pull of his own stunts.

"And now she's helping him to cheat." Kiba shook his head while he laughed.

"SHOW OFF!" Tsume bellowed at her, making her laugh.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, laughing at the battle between Hige and Kia and cheering Toboe on when he managed to pull off a stunt. When they exhausted their stay at the skate park, they returned back to the farm house, glad for a relaxing day.

**…**

**…**

"I really wish I didn't have to go over there." Kia groaned as Kiba hung up the phone.

"Yea well, I wish we weren't in this predicament to start with." He commented as he led her out of the farm house.

"Heading out?" Tsume asked as he saw them walk out the door.

"Unfortunately." She sighed. Tsume smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You'll be back before you know it… and Kiba will be there if he should fuck up." She smiled.

"Sure daddy." She replied in a childlike voice, making Kiba laugh.

He watched as the two walked out of sight, off to Drake's apartment just inside the city.

* * *

**An Easier day for the pack ^_^ but how will things work out over at Drake's apartment?**


	82. Chapter 82-Hell Night

**Did I not say this would be a bad semester?**

**Hopefully I can fall into a better routine and get some chapters out to you eager readers.**

**But for now...Let's get to hating Drake some more LOL**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 82-Hell Night**

**...**

"Are we a hundred percent sure that _this _is the right apartment?" Kiba scratched his head as he listened to the pounding rhythm of heavy music on the other side of the door.

"Yes….maybe he's having a party?" Kia stated with uncertainty.

The music that blared on the other side of the door was made it sound like they were about to walk into a club. They could smell the alcohol and multiple scents of that confused their senses. They opened the door to see humans and wolves alike dancing and stomping their feet. Standing in the doorway, Kia looked about the room for Drake.

"Ah there you are my dear!" The gray wolf exclaimed as he suddenly appeared beside the pair. "Come in and enjoy the party."

"What are we celebrating?" Kiba asked as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Nothing in particular…I just have these kinds of parties on occasion." He said casually as he led the further into the room.

Kia mumbled unheard apologies to the people that she bumped into. She stayed close to Kiba as they were led up to the small bar. Even above the nose and flashing colorful lights, Kia could hear the conversations amongst the partiers. She looked to the loft bedroom of the two story open studio apartment. People were looking down on the dancers and enjoying their mixed drinks. She rubbed her nose as her attention turned to the downstairs bedroom. Both doors were shut, raising her curiosity as to if some were continuing their own private parties on the other side.

"Don't worry darling, I lock the bedrooms so no one can use them." Drake whispered into her ear when he say what she was looking at. Satisfied with the answer, she turned her attention back to the host.

"So how long before this party is over?" Kiba asked, becoming uncomfortable with one woman eyeing him.

"Oh maybe another hour or so…would you care for a drink?"

"No…I don't drink." Kiba said sternly.

"Very well, how about you my dear?"

"I'm gunna need something in my system to put up with all the noise in here." She mumbled and he went to fix her a drink.

She looked around the room again and sighed. It wasn't that parties made her uncomfortable it was just this one in particular. She normally enjoyed the spins of a good DJ, the lights, and the dancing, even a drink or two with friends. But there was something wrong with this whole scene before her and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Here… I thought you'd might like to enjoy a martini." Drake stated as he handed her a glass.

Without thinking, she downed a good portion of it and coughed at how the liquor burned her throat. Drake smiled and took her around to meet some of the wolves that were present. Kiba followed close behind watching as introductions were made and making a mental count on the number of wolves that there were. He clenched his teeth when he realized that there were over twenty strong wolves there at the party alone.

Kia was busy trying to understand the strange feeling that was creeping over her. Her mind became foggy and uncertain, something she expected from having a drink. It was her skin became heated with the slightest touches from Drake's hand as he led her around the room that confused her. His scent even was becoming stronger and almost enticing to her.

"I need to step out for a bit…get some fresh are." Kia stated as best she could past her thickening voice. Drake and Kia became separated from the white wolf as made their way out to the balcony.

"Are you feeling alright my dear?" He asked her rubbing her shoulders against the brisk cold.

The action was enough to faintly set off warning bell, but her mind seemed too clouded and confused to refuse him.

"I just feel weird is all."

"Hmmmm, maybe martinis just don't sit well with you." He whispered in her ear. Her body flared with a sudden attraction that screamed at her distant thoughts.

"Maybe you should get some rest…the bed in my room is much more comfortable than the one in yours…" Kia swore his voice became heavier, somewhat exciting her. She nodded her head and he led her back through the noisy party to his bedroom.

He smiled as he locked the door behind them, and watched her sit on the edge of the black comforted bed. The music was muffled to a dull throb behind the thick walls of the room. Somewhere in her thickly clouded mind she knew something was wrong with her, but her body seemed to be over riding her thoughts and actions. The heat she only knew Tsume to give her, seemed to unwillingly become evoked by the slightest things that Drake did. '_Am I really this attracted to him…and I've just been in denial till now?'_ She shook her head at the thought as he sat beside.

"Are you comfortable Darling?" He asked coyly as he watched her face become flushed as she rubbed the tops of her legs.

"It's so damn hot in here…"She mumbled as she slowly removed her denim coat.

"It really isn't that hot…but I'm sure it probably could get a little hotter in here." Drake slowly moved her long curls away to expose her neck and shoulder.

He started slowly kissing her bare fawn skin, sending shivers through out her body. She wanted to yell at him to stop, but her mouth wouldn't let her do anything but gasp. Her eyes closed as moans unwilling escaped her as he started running his hand down the length of her arm and down her legs. He gave her a gentle push, helping her to lay down on the bed.

"You know my dear…whatever you've allowed him do, I have every right to as well."

Her eyes snapped open in panic. Tension was building inside of her body reacted more to his touch. As though she was awakening from a dream, she fought to regain control of her body.

"….Touch me." She growled quietly, almost going unheard.

"What was that my dear?" Drake smiled devilishly as he continued to kiss her neck and run his hand under her shirt and started working at her bra.

"Don't touch me!" She growled louder as she sat up. Her body was burning with longing, but her knew there was something completely wrong. "I don't want you to touch me."

"But my dear…I have every rig-"

"I haven't allowed him to touch me since the challenge was announced. Therefore, you have no right!" She forced him away from her as she got off the bed, standing to her feet.

"My dear I didn't know….I honestly didn't know." Drake started back peddling as she made her way to the door.

"For that fact alone….I won't say anything to Kiba…although I _should."_ she sighed as she unlocked the door. "I want to go to bed….in _my_ room."

"Alright…I'll go unlock the door for you." He said quietly as he followed her back out into the noisy party area.

Kiba found them as Drake was unlocking the door and decided to stay in the room with Kia. He pulled out his sleeping pad of the closet and took one of the pillows off the bed.. Within moments he was asleep, even with the dull drumming of music on the other side of the wall. After a quick shower, she dove under the covers of the hard bed and tried to process what had happened earlier. Unable to find an obvious answer with her still foggy mind, she tried to sleep. She didn't fall asleep until the noise from the party dies down from the guests leaving.

**…**

**…**

**POV Tsume**

**...**

**...**

Brrrrrriiiiiinnnnnggg Bbbrrrriiiiinnnngggg

_'Damn phone! Who the hell is calling this fucking late?' _I think to myself as I groggily reach for the phone beside me on the coffee table.

The dull drone of the TV accompanied the sound of the annoying phone. I guess I must have fallen asleep on the couch watching the game. The house was dark and the coals were still glowing in the fire place by the time I successfully grabbed the cordless device. I ran my thumb blindly over the buttons until I felt the right one and pushed it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!" Well if I wasn't awake a moment ago, I sure as fuck was now!

"Hello?" I stare at the phone, holding it away from my now bleeding ear from the screaming that was coming from the other end. No not just any screaming, Kia!

"Tsume?" A male voice shouts into the phone over the noise.

"What the hell is going on?" I growl into it, realizing it was Drake.

"Something is wrong with Kia! She won't stop this infernal screaming…we can't get her to wake up…Kiba said-"

I had already dropped the phone and was dragging coat on as I made my way out the door. Without even thinking, I phased into my true form and ran through into the small town. The deserted snow covered streets made it easy for me to run without having to worry about being spotted. I had followed Kia and Kiba once to see where it was that Drake lived, simply because I didn't trust him. Now I'm grateful that I did.

I was in front of his apartment within minutes and phased back into my human form. I had barely opened the door when I heard it. The faint sounds of a woman screaming relentlessly. I ran up the stairs following her scent and the sound. I guess I was on the right floor when I saw people starting to gather outside of one open door. I pushed my way past to the front where an officer had blocked the door. I growled and tried to push past him.

"Nobody is going in there until we get the situation under control." The man snapped at me as he pushed me back into the crowd.

"Let me through!" I snarled and slammed him against the door jam, shoving him out of the way.

Several more officers caught me and tried to push me back. I could see an open door that Drake was standing in front of. Her screams were louder and the sound of crashing came from inside the room.

"Kia!" I bellowed as I fought to get free from the humans.

"Tsume?!" I heard Kiba yell for me.

"For heaven's sakes! Let the man through!" Drake commanded, finally turning his attention to me.

I roughly pushed past everyone to see Kia thrashing and throwing objects that found their way into her hands. This wasn't her normal nightmare. She looked like she was fighting a demon with the way she was screaming. I dodged a broken piece of pottery as I dropped to the floor beside her.

"Kia! Kia I'm here! You've got to wake up…wake up Kia!" I started shouting as I grabbed her.

She started screaming louder and beating the shit out of my chest. I held her close to me and dodged her foot that came flying high above her head, in attempts to attack me. She kept struggling as I called to her. Her real name wasn't working…it was only making things worse. I leaned in as close to her ear as best I could.

"Luna…" I growled, Her screaming lessened as I said my name for her.

"Luna…I'm right here…Luna listen to me…you have to wake up! You have to wake up Luna." She continued to struggle and groan in agony as I held her.

"Luna…please babe…please answer me! Luna I'm right here…I've got you Luna…I need you to wake up." I started rocking her, trying to get my own panic under control. After a moment of talking like that, she finally opened her eyes.

"Luna?" I asked quietly. Kia turned her head enough to see me.

"Strong-heart!" She cried out and threw her arms around my neck and started sobbing violently.

"It was so horrible! I couldn't….I couldn't get away." She sobbed as I ran my hand over her tangled curls, holding her to me.

"It's okay…It's okay…I here."

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." I heard Drake say behind us.

"I told you…he's the only one who can get her to snap out of that." Kiba growled to him. I scooped Kia up in my arms and carried her out of the room past them.

"Wait, where are you going?" I heard Drake exclaim. I didn't even stop.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm taking her home." I growl quietly. The humans moved to the sides, out of my way as I carried her sobbing form out of the apartment building and out into the cold of the night.

* * *

**Tsume to the rescue! LOL**

**Okay so I'm just gunna go ahead and throw this out there. I found a couple of good idea's for Toboe...Shocking I know.**

_**"On Top Of The World" by Imagine Dragons**_

_** "Here I am" by Bryan Adams**_

_** "I'm Still Here" by Johnny Rzeznik**_

_** "Carry On" By Fun**_

_** "Demons" by Imagine Dragons**_

_**Other (MOST PM SUGGESTION!)**_

**Honestly I'm thinking Top of the world...Again if you're having trouble seeing the poll on my page, just send a message of a leave it in your review**


	83. Chapter 83-Can You Fix This?

**HAHAHAHA! A second chapter in the same day! ^_^**

**Not bad for a couple hours in between classes I think!**

**Semesters just started so let's just enjoy this brief, fleeting moment of happiness.**

**...**

**We left of with Drake fondling Kia during a party and Tsume coming to her rescue after a bad nightmare.**

**Home at last, Tsume fix the damage that has been inflicted upon her?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 83- Can you Fix This?**

**...**

Kia kept crying into Tsume's shoulder as he carried her the whole way back to the farm house, with Kiba trailing behind them. He motioned for the white wolf to open the door for them and with a nod, he raced ahead of them. The trio entered the house and snuck up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"I'll take care of her if you want to get some rest." Tsume muttered as he took her into the bathroom.

"You sure you've got her?"

"Yea..." Kiba nodded his head and disappeared into his own room.

Tsume set her down on the toilet seat and closed the door behind them. He turned the nobs to get a hot shower started for her, listening to her sob. Tsume stood there for a moment when she didn't move, wondering if he should help her out of the rumpled clothes she wore.

The incedent in Drake's apartment still played in his head. There was something entirely wrong about how she reacted. It wasn't her normal nightmare, where she was fighting the beast. She was trying to get away from something that was hurting her in a way that made her deathly afraid. He watched her sob as he tried to find the answer to her nightmare.

Drake fondled had plagued her to the point that in invaded her dreamless sleep. '_No, no that wasn't anywhere close to fondling. He molested me,_' She thought as another sob escaped her. Worse than that, she had allowed him to do it and her body betrayed her to enjoy the feeling of being fondled. She felt disgusted and dirty; dirty like some used play toy, no longer wanted. Trash seemed cleaner than she did. She allowed a few more tears to silently slip out.

"Kia?" he coaxed to her. A musky, citric smell coated her scent slightly. He thought it was just from her being in Drake's home, but the fact that is still present, raised a warning bell. '_What did that bastard do to her?_' he thought, his anger rising faster than he could control.

"Kia, what did he do to you?" he asked her viciously. Kia's head snapped up, acknowledging for that Tsume was still with her. She started crying harder than ever, making him angrier.

"Did he hurt you? Kia, answer me!" He demanded, seething with rage.

"He…He…oh Tsume!" She cried thrusting her face into her hands. "I feel so awful."

"What happened?" he ordered, pulling her hands away from her face.

"I…I...I don't _know!_…I…I...feel …"Kia balked at finishing her sentence.

"Kia, please! Tell me what happened!" He begged her, trying to get his anger under control.

"…There…there was a party….at…at…his place…all I had….was…was one drink…that he …he gave me…and…and…then I…felt…all wrong...everything…was…was…all wrong!

"Wait…_Drake _gave you a drink?" Tsume growled in surprise as his mind started racing.

"...I shouldn't have….felt…..I felt…like…like I do…with…you…the way…you've always made…me…feel…then he….he…led me…to his room….I…I…I let him…touch me…my body…I couldn't…I couldn't stop it….I felt so….wrong…I …made him…stop…but…but I still…feel...awful...PLEASE FORGIVE ME, TSUME!" She cried out burying her face into her hands. He sat the dumbstruck at her last statement.

"Forgive you? Kia, I'm not angry with you." He said softening his tone a bit. She peaked out at him. "But, I am gunna kill that fucking bastard for laying his hands on you, RIGHT NOW!" He started for the door when Kia leapt into his arms.

"Don't go." She cried to him.

Tsume froze, torn between holding her and leaving her to go kill Drake. He snarled as her tears continued to fall. She needed him, and leaving her would only make her feel worse. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to let go of his anger.

"Alright" he whispered to her, allowing his anger to diminish.

"I don't know what came over me…I really don't know…I don't-"

"Fucking bastard probably slipped you something…ecstasy by the sounds of it." He grumbled as he sat her back down. "How long ago was it that he gave you that drink?"

"Not long after we got there...about eight?" she stated, getting her sobs under control.

"It's probably out of your system now but you should shower…the water will help some." He commented as he started to pull off her shirt.

She balked at first in surprise before finally raising her arms so he could rid her of the clothing. He paused at her reaction and debated helping her to undress any further. Kia looked up and saw the indecision in his eyes and stood to her feet. Tsume clenched his teeth as she stepped closer to him.

"I'll go get you something to change into." He said quietly.

Tsume left her quickly, unsure of what damage he might add to her torment if he continued, and shut the door behind him in passing. A sinking feeling came over him, angering him, like he should have stayed to help her. He bounced his fist along the stair railing out of frustration, as he went to her room. Opening the door and turning on the light, he started rummaging through the dresser drawers. He pulled out a red soft fleece tank top and somewhat matching pants. Grabbing a pair of panties, in passing, he went back to the bathroom.

The shower was still running as he cracked open the door. In the mirror he saw her semi-naked figure, outlined in the curtain just standing in the shower, letting the water run over her. She still had on her undergarments as she stood there. He leaned in and set the pile of clothes on the sink. Glancing again he saw she had phased into her true form and started to lie down in the tub. Worry ripped through him as he pushed his way into the bathroom to check on her.

Fazing himself, he called to her, "Kia?"

He nosed the shower curtain out of the way and saw Kia with her paws over her muzzle and eyes. Even though the water had soaked her fur, he could see that she was still crying. Tsume grumbled at the idea of getting his fur wet but climbed in any ways. There really wasn't much room for him to lie down with her without laying somewhat on top of her, holding her. Gently he placed his head down on top of hers'. They laid there for a long time, just letting the water wash over them and down the drain, carrying away their pain, their anger, their sadness, and their hidden fears of what would happen now.

When the water started to turn cold, Tsume turned it off and climbed out. Fighting the urge to shake himself free of the water, he changed back into his human form; drenched. He grabbed a towel and passed it behind him. He heard her move behind him, shuffling a bit before the weight of the towel gently left his hand as Kia took it from him. He waited a moment before turning to her, hoping he had given her enough time to wrap it around her.

She held it close to the front of her body, covering the front portion of her. Her curls, drenched, hung over her shoulder. The water had already started to bead up on her fawn skin. Tsume looked into her red-tear strained eyes, looking for some kind of instruction as to what he should do. Kia stood there, numb from having spent most of her tears, watching Tsume with a distant gaze. He turned and grabbed at her clothes when he heard something fall to the ground. He turned and saw her, naked and bare before him. Nervous, and caught off guard, he looked away from her. But not before seeing, one single tear escape her and roll down her cheek.

"Ki-" he started to say gripping onto the sink to support himself.

"Please look at me." She whispered. Tsume froze unsure of what to do. He was about to refuse, when she asked him again in a quieter voice. Hesitantly, he turned to her and kept his eyes on hers'.

"I need to know if you would still want me, after what happened." She said somberly.

"Kia… I-I will always…always want you. I just…I just don't know…. how to make things better without increasing the damage that that BASTARD did to you." He admitted, forcing the words out of his mouth, forcing himself to open up to her.

"Can't you even look at me?"

"I could, Damned if I ain't tempted too. But I respect you more than that. I don't want to hurt you."

"Tsume I want you to look at me." She begged, surprising him. "I-I want you to look at me. I want you to feel me. I need you too."

Tsume gripped the sink with one hand as he let his gaze travel over her fair skin. Her curls were drying somewhat and covered the top portion of her breasts. The tips of her hair draped delicately over the tops of her nipples, bringing color to Tsume's cheeks. 'She is certainly well endowed' he thought as he gaged her breast size, guessing in a c-cup. Her toned muscles were smoothed over by her fawn, flawless skin. Her lean body held a slight hourglass shape. Tsume shifted a little, noticing a scar that ran from her hip, through her hair line to the inside of her opposing leg.. He forced his gaze lower to her legs; toned, smooth, and strong; and trembling. He let his gaze trail back up slowly to her eyes, his face flushed.

"You are…You're….Damn it!" He started laughing, running his free hand through his hair out of frustration from not being able to speak.

"Fucking hot, babe! That's what you are." He blurted out. A shy smile spread on Kia's face as she bent over to pick up the towel. Tsume fought his sudden arousal to grab her arm, pulling her to him.

"You're beautiful." He said stroking her hair out of her eyes. It hit him, what Kia was trying to do, making him look at her.

_'She feels marked, because of that bastard's actions. She-she wants me to mark her, reclaim her. To know that I still-'_ Tsume leaned in to kiss her when she stopped him.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered, so he kissed her cheek and trailed down her neck to her shoulder. Kia started working at his jeans, trying to get them off. Tsume grabbed her hands and pulled them to his chest, stopping his own advance.

"Not like this!" he said breathlessly. "I want you yes, but not-not like this." Kia looked down, ashamed of trying to force herself upon him like that. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

"You're soaked!" Kia stated realizing that Tsume was still drenched from lying with her in the shower.

He looked down and shrugged. He pushed past her and started pulling off his shirt. He threw it into the tub and started unsnapping his jeans. He was about to pull off the rest of his clothes when he stopped, unsure if he should strip completely in front of her. He peeked over his shoulder and saw her slipping into the shirt he brought. Quickly he pealed of the wet jeans and boxers and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself. Kia had just finished dressing herself, when he led her out the door. Tsume glanced back in the bathroom to turn off the light when he started chuckling.

"What?" Kia whispered to him, not want to wake the others.

"Look" he said nodding to the bathroom. Kia peeked past him, seeing her clothes and boots scattered and Tsume's wet clothes strung out in the tub. The bath rug was scrunched up in a corner and a towel still lay on the ground.

"So it's a little messy, what's so funny about….oh!" Kia started giggling. It looked like the two of them had come into the shower and had a little fun. "Should we leave it?"

"It would be funny to see what the others thought. But it would be a little hard to explain to them what actually happened"

"Leave it, let them think what they will." Kia said reaching in and turning off the light.

Tsume escorted her back to her room and then went across the hall to dress himself. The house was dark except for the moonlight that streamed into the rooms. Kia laid down on her bed and looked out the door into Tsume's room. He had left his door open by accident. She could see his dark silhouette walk around the room to the dresser and pull on a dry pair of boxers and pants. She watched him pick up the towel and run it over his head harshly, ridding himself of the water still there. She expected him to lay down on his own bed and go to sleep. Instead he came and stood in her door way.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Tsume whispered to her. She didn't answer. Kia did feel better having let Tsume see her and not rejecting her. Still she felt as though she wasn't truly his again. When she didn't answer, Tsume walked over and kneeled by her bed, looking into her sea-green eyes.

"Kia, come on. I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Is it wrong for me to want something after what he did?" she asked, glancing away from him.

'Want what?"

"I-I don't….I don't want to remember his touch. I want to erase those memories."

"Kia, I'm not going to-"

"I know, and your right." Kia cut him off. "I shouldn't have tried for that. I just….would you….I mean.." Tsume leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Would you at least hold me? I always…felt safe in your arms…I want to feel safe again." She looked at Tsume for an answer.

Tsume smiled and pulled the sheets next to her down so he could climb in with her. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. Occasionally he would stroke her hair, and breath in her honeysuckle scent.

"Thank you," she said dreamily, starting to drift off to sleep.

"For what," he muttered, dozing off himself.

"For always knowing what to do, for being there for me." He smiled at the statement

"I can't promise that I'll always know what to do, Kia. But I'll damn sure try."

"That's all I ask Strong-heart." She whispered, receiving a light squeeze from Tsume at the name.

* * *

**Awww Looks like he was able to fix things after all. ^_^**

**Probably a stupid chapter but necessary. **


	84. Chapter 84-I'll Kill Him

**I'm dedicating this chapter to all of those who really that really hate Drake and want his ass handed to him.**

**WR belongs to BONES.**

**Kia, Drake, and other random characters belong to me.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 84- I'll Kill Him**

**...**

Sunlight shone right in his face, annoying him. He tried to roll over, away from the light and found that he couldn't. Forcing an eye open, Tsume saw Kia curled up into his side. He became aware of her hand on his chest, rising and falling with his every breath. Her hair tickled him a little as she rubbed her head further into his shoulder. He tightened his arm around her for a moment, before letting go. She sighed happily as a result and smiled in her sleep. Evidence of her troubles from last night had faded away as he held her. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

It surprised him how good he felt waking up with her in his arms. Memories of his emotions from last night flickered in his mind. How angry he was for finding Drake's scent on her. How awful he felt seeing her cry, thinking he was mad at her. He thought of how it felt to comfort Kia, there in the shower. His cheeks flushed a bit as his thoughts lingered a little too long on how beautiful she looked, standing bare in front of him. He shook his head a bit, trying to prevent a problem for himself. Slowly it occurred to him how happy he really was, being like this with his old childhood pack mate. They lay together for a couple more hours, unaware of the rest of the house waking.

Toboe was the first to wake up, going into the bathroom. Groggily, he became aware of the state the room was in. He woke up a little faster as he realized who's clothes were everywhere in the bathroom. Finishing his business, he started to pick up the room. He didn't get any farther than straightening the rug when Hige stumbled in.

"Oh sorry man, didn't know you was in here." He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm just trying to clean up the mess. I don't know what those two were doing in here."

"Huh?" Hige asked looking around the room, a little more awake. "Well that doesn't make any sense…Kia's supposed to be over at Drake's."

"She had a really bad nightmare for some reason, and we had to come back." Kiba replied as he walked out of his room.

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked, peeking over Hige's shoulder.

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves!" Toboe stated as he gathered up Tsume's damp clothes out of the tub. Hige picked up Kia's boots and turned to show Kiba; who raised a brow in return.

"Well this just got interesting." Kiba stated as he went in to put the towel away. "He said he was going to take care of her….but didn't think that's what he meant."

"What's going on in here? Looks like a convention of some sort." Blue commented, coming out of her room to investigate the noise.

"We were cleaning up Tsume and Kia's mess in here." Toboe commented as he pushed past her with a pile of clothes.

He took them to the stairs where a laundry chute was at and sent the clothes on their way to the laundry room below. Hige picked up Kia's other boot and walked down the hall, tiptoeing. He peeked inside the open door and stared. With a wave of his hand, the others came and stood with him, looking at the two figures sound asleep on the bed.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEADS!" Hige shouted at the top of his lungs. Tsume shot up and braced himself on his elbows as Kia yelped at his sudden action and the noise. She peeked around the bare-chested, muscled wolf to see their pack mates standing in the door way laughing.

"Oh fuck off all ya." Tsume grumbled as he flopped back onto the bed, sending more laughter through the pack.

He turned his back them and drug Kia back down to the pillow; pulling the covers higher over their heads. Hige threw the boots into the room, still laughing. Kiba pulled him and Toboe out of the door way and shut it, so that the two wolves would have some privacy.

"Do you think they really did it? Hige asked Kiba as they started down the stairs.

"I haven't the faintest idea. But I sure as hell am not going to be the one to ask."

"Oh that would be the day!" Blue started laughing again as she followed the men down.

"Did what? And don't tell me I'm not old enough to know!" Toboe demanded, charging down the stairs after them.

**…**

**…**

"We can't hide up here forever you know." Kia groggily whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm not hiding….I just don't feel like dealing with their shit is all." Tsume grumbled as he tightened his hold around her. She pushed him away and slipped out of the bed.

"Stubborn ass, come on…you'll have to get over this at some point." She replied as she pulled the covers out of his reach and off the bed.

Kia watched him shift on the bed to lie on his back. She eyed the countless scars that varied in size that covered his torso and arms. She could imagine the many more that most likely were hidden on his legs thanks to his pajama pants. The scars were a shade lighter than his dark, tanned skin and some were barely visible from fading with time.

"Maybe I just want to spend the day here?" He grinned as he sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back onto the bed. She laughed for a moment and traced the shape of the scar on his chest. It was much lighter than the rest and covered most of the planes of his chest.

"Hige's gunna try and make breakfast…you remember what happened last time he tried that." Tsume groaned and rolled of the bed. She noted the multiple other small scars that littered his back as he stood.

"How did you get so many of them?" she asked quietly, still watching him. He looked over his shoulder to her with a blank stare until she pointed to the scars.

"Training…fighting…wars…I got a majority of them when I was with the warrior pack." He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, shuffling into his room. He returned a moment later in his black jeans and pulling on his normal gray tank top. Kia had just climbed into her jeans and was slipping into red tee shirt when he started kissing her shoulder.

"Well aren't you lively this morning?" She teased as she pushed him off. He laughed and led her down the stairs when she finished getting dressed.

**…**

**…**

After a morning filled with teasing and Toboe still begging for an explanation, breakfast was served. Tsume constantly growled at Hige and fired his own retorts about him being with Blue. With a groan of his own, Kiba looked to the she-wolves who were busy laughing and joking in the kitchen, bringing out the rest of their meal. He heard the TV in the other room from Toboe watching cartoons.

"You're a hypocrite you know that?" Hige snapped, trying to hide his smile.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! You're the one who decided to make out with Blue on the couch the other day." Tsume grinned, remembering how the two wolves scrambled off of each other when he entered the room.

"Right…right…and your clothes just happened to be sopping wet because Kia slipped in the shower and needed help."

"It just looks bad…"Tsume grumbled slightly, trying to hide his smirk behind his scowl.

"Hey guys! We've got company." Toboe shouted.

"Who is it?" Kiba asked past his frozen form, suddenly fearing the worst.

"It's Dra-" the pup barely got his name out of his mouth when Tsume barreled out of his chair.

His anger started to seethe at the thought of the gray wolf even daring to come around after what he did to Kia. He ripped the door open as his pack scrambled after him, seeing his rage. He stormed off the porch to the lone gray wolf.

"Tsume, Don't!" Kia shouted as she raced after him.

As soon as he was close enough, Tsume threw him an upper cut, to the underside of Drake's jaw, sending him flying backwards. He tried to attack him again when Hige and Kiba restrained him.

"I'LL KILL HIM" he bellowed pushing past the two wolves like they were never there.

"Stop it! Stop it, Tsume!" Kia screamed at him pushing him back as hard as she could.

"I'll Kill Him! I swear I kill him with my bare hands if I have too!" His rage boiled over as he watched Drake stand shakily to his feet.

"Enough! What's done is done! Please just go back inside." She tried to reason with him as the men and Toboe fought to keep him restrained. After a long while Tsume snarled and stormed back onto the porch, distancing himself from the pack. Blue stood beside him, whispering soothing words to him as best she could.

"I'm _not _going to apologize for him hitting you." Kia growled to Drake as she returned her attention to him.

"No I fully expected him to do that…I actually came to apologize for my own actions." Drake stated quietly as he wiped the blood away from his chin. The force of the blow had split the skin on his jaw, leaving a small nick to couple the bruise that was already forming.

"Hige…Toboe…" Kiba looked to the two and nodded towards the porch. Without a word the two went and stood watch with the others.

"Drake I cannot strip you of your rights to court Kia…But I will take away you right to have her over at your place." Kiba growled.

"I fully understand your judgment…I want to make it up to you and your pack."

"This isn't something you can make up for!" Kiba snapped at him.

"I understand….at least let me….take you all to dinner at a place of your choice…no matter the price."

"The 'Dusty Rose Club'…It's been impossible for us to get in there." Kia, nudged the white wolf.

"I will make reservations for tomorrow night…unless you want to go sooner." Seeing the look on her face, Kiba growled and said it would be for that night. Drake gave a slight bow and left. As soon as he was out of sight, he turned back to her.

"You mind telling me what the hell? I'm half tempted to let Tsume go ahead and kill him." he growled to her.

"I'm going to end this challenge…tonight…I have a plan that's sure to work…" She smiled and went back onto the porch to try and soothe the silver wolf's fur.

**…**

**…**

"You fucking little stunt almost destroyed the whole plan!" The dark man growled viciously.

Drake stood at the table, smiling, as he opened the box that sat there. He lifted a syringe filled with a clear liquid to eye level and flicked the loose bubbles to the surface.

"As bad as it looks to you sir, this is actually perfect." He said calmly as he pushed on the plunger, forcing the bubbles out.

"The why don't you fucking elaborate for me?" the man crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke.

"This drug heightens a person's feelings, making them stronger. By allowing her hatred for me to grow and her feelings of our enemy to deepen, the effects of the drug will be more potent and permanent." Drake started as he held the syringe up for the man to see.

"But the problem is, your mind and memory are weak while the drug is in your system. They become susceptible to being altered. Merely from someone saying something happened differently while under the effects of the drug." He smiled as he replaced the drug back into the box.

The man stood silent as he contemplated Drake's actions for having slipped something into the she-wolf's drink.

"You were testing to see how well she'd react to the drugs?" The dark man asked as he raised a brow, allowing his rage to simmer slightly.

Drake chuckled darkly, "I barely ran a rasp over the pill, hardly worth anything really, and she was acting as though I had given her the whole thing!"

"When the time is right and I inject her with drug, I can alter her memories to believe that her hatred is really for Tsume and she is in love with me. With any given amount of it, she'll be willing to follow me because of her emotions." He smiled as he reveled his intentions to his dark skinned friend as he made his way over to stoke the fire place.

"When do you plan to do this? It would be bad if others walked in while you were altering her mind." The man grinned as his own plans for Tsume started to form.

"As soon as I win the challenge…I'm sure that would devastate-"

"No…let him win the challenge." The man's voice boomed throughout the room.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"I've been with Tsume for ten years and have come to understand how his mind works. If he loses a fair challenge he'll accept the loss, regardless of the prize."

"You know this? How?" Drake glanced curiously to his friend.

"I gave his several impossible challenges for the chance to leave and return to her. After he lost, he would accept it and try harder the next time he was given the chance."

"But why would I wish to lose to him?" Drake shook his head.

"I want him to fucking suffer…I want him to know how it feels to have his whole world ripped out from under him at the height of his glory." The man said cruelly as he watched the fire.

"Let him win the challenge…let him enjoy life with her for a while…then we'll take her and give her the drug. Let him be wounded by what he loves the most." The man looked to see is Drake would agree to his plan.

"How should I lose…with raising suspicion?" Drake grinned when he saw the fun entailed in the devious mind of the black wolf beside him.

"After what you did, he'll look for a way to get you to drop out. Challenge him….to anything…something you're good at that involves the she-wolf…tell him the loser has to drop out of the challenge."

"I have the perfect thing in mind." Drake smiled as he thought over the finer details of his part of the plan.

* * *

**Oh Snap! This could go in soooooo many BAD directions!**

**I'm still looking for people to vote of Toboe's heart-song!**


	85. Chapter 85-The Dusty Rose Club

**Alright ya'll I do apologize for taking forever to get this out to you all.**

**This chapter turned out to long for my liking so I broke it up into two.**

**We're finally coming down to the good stuff here...PROMISE!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 85- The Dusty Rose Club**

**...**

Tell me again why we're doing this?" Tsume growled as finished buttoning his maroon shirt, leaving the top button undone. He adjusted the belt on his black dress pants and grabbed the pressed black coat off the foot of the bed.

"Because you promised me that our pack would go dancing together and that's the only place that plays anything good…and it I've been trying to get in there for the past week." Kia grinned as she finished pulling the sides of her hair back into a small pony tail, letting the rest fall free.

He groaned as he slipped the coat on, looking at her for the first time since she got dressed. She wore the same red dress that she had changed into when they first arrived in Hannahville. The thin straps of her low high-heel sandals crisscrossed around her ankles. He watched her pull on a thick black coat on over top.

"I would have gotten us in if you had told me in the first place that that's where you wanted to go." He growled as he followed her out of the down stairs bedroom where the extra clothes were stashed.

"You know…it would be a lot easier for you to have fun if you'd just ignore the fact that he'll be there." Kia grumbled as she walked into the living room.

The TV droned with the evening news; Kiba sat on the edge of the couch, watching it intently. His white button down and black slacks made him look more like a worried business man waiting for the stocks report to come on. Blue was fussing over Hige as he tried to button his black top before tucking it into his matching black pants. Blue, as Kia noticed, was wearing a similar outfit to her own only in a dark midnight blue color.

"Uhg! Can someone help me with this stupid thing?" Toboe growled as he entered the room, fighting with a tie.

Tsume shook his head and helped him with his problematic tie. Kia watched fondly as he instructed the boy, teaching him. The two were dressed almost alike; black pants, red button down shirt, and a black over coat. She pretended not to notice how the older wolf was becoming attached to the boy over the past months as he taught him to fight, play, and guide him into adulthood. '_Like father and son.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey guys…you need to listen to this." Kiba said firmly as he turned up the volume on the TV.

"_In other news…Catetron's police force is still on the hunt for the woman who broke into the compound and stole property, killing twenty armed men in the process. Further details about the robbery are still being withheld by police. As for the stolen content; it is understood that it was personal property of Lord Yevette that was placed under the care of the police force."_

"Hey Kia…looks like you made the evening news!" Hige teased.

"Shhhhh!" She snapped and continued to watch the news.

"_Freeze City was under attack this morning as multiple battleships attacked Lord Maddox's keep. Sources can't confirm just yet who is behind these attacks and whether or not Lord Maddox is safe. As the attacks continue, and the death toll climbs rapidly, citizens flee to the surrounding cities."_ The news anchor-woman droned as various images of the attacks flashed a crossed the screen.

"_In sight of these current events Lord Fallon has increased security to his borders and has informed sources that he will not back down should the mysterious attacker come knocking at his door._

_"Thank you June, and now for the weather…" _Another man commented as Kiba turned off the TV.

"Looks like it's starting then." He said somberly as he picked up his coat.

"What is?" Toboe asked as he looked to his pack mates.

"The end…Everything is starting to fall into place." Kia replied quietly as she heard the sound of a car honking.

…

…

Drake had picked up the pack in his limo. Within moments, they arrived at the Dusty Rose Club and were swept inside the suave atmosphere. A lowered dance floor in the center of the room was filled with several people dancing to the jazzy tunes that the band played and a DJ spun a little mix into. A young waitress came bounding up with a smile and led them to a large table.

Tsume was the first to notice the extra seating at their table, as Drake help Kia into her seat. Following his lead, Hige held the chair as Blue sat down and helped her up to the table. Tsume and Drake wound up sitting on either side of the she-wolf, who was trying not to sigh at their silent argument.

"Ayha! There vou are!" an over eager voice exclaimed, making Tsume flinch slightly. Kia giggled and pushed him hard enough for him to stand to his feet to greet his old lover.

"Chiquita…I thought you had to work?" He stumbled backward as the zealous woman hugged him.

"Ah…I heard ve vere having dance…and took night off." He nodded his head as he held the last available seat out for her to sit down, fighting back a groan as it was next to him.

Dinner was served quickly enough as Kia looked longingly at the dance floor. She wanted so badly to just go and dance, but forced herself to stay in place until the meal was done.

"Hey Kia…wanna go have some fun?" Hige grinned as he stood to his feet.

Before the men on either side of her could react, she was out of her chair and following the brown wolf to the dance floor. Hige took one hand in his and placed the other high on her hip. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and tried not to laugh as they stumbled though the steps to the beat of the music.

"Oh that looks like fun! Come on Toboe." Blue exclaimed as she and the boy followed after them. The two giggled and shrieked as they would step on each-others toes, trying to mimic the other couples on the dance floor.

"Ahya! Tsume vou join me?" Chiquita asked as she rose to her feet.

"No…no I'm not much for losing my toes thank you." He grumbled as he crossed his arms, watching his friends dance.

She asked Drake as well and received the same reply before dragging Kiba out on the dance floor. The two rival wolves watched as the pack moved about the floor, dancing to several songs, in silence.

"It seems a shame to let her dance with someone who can't." Drake commented after a while.

"You think you could do better?' Tsume growled, taking never taking his eyes off of Kia as she traded partners with Hige.

"Oh I know I could."

Kia glanced up to the silver wolf and threw him a wink and a coy smile before helping the pup through the steps for a swing dance. A slow grin escaped him as he watched her spin on the dance floor and tilted his chair back into a more relaxed position.

"You might think you can…but I know I could do a hell of a lot better." He glanced sideways to Drake before continuing to watch the dance.

"You? Dance? Pfft! Please excuse me while I laugh heartily." Drake chuckled as he took a sip of his wine. "You don't even look like you could master a simple dance step."

"That a challenge, dick face?" Tsume growled slightly as he turned to the wolf beside him.

"No, just a fact."

"Then let's make a bet then…" Tsume grinned slightly before taking a sip of his beer. "Best two out of three dances with Kia, wins…crowd decides who won each round…Hell I'll even let you pick the types of dances."

Drake smiled at the idea. "And the stakes?"

"I've never been a patient wolf…her damn challenge is gunna kill one of us men if it doesn't end soon enough."

"So the winner gets the girl and the loser has to end the challenge immediately after the bet is over." Drake grinned when he saw the sly smile on Tsume's face. He held his hand out, offering it to Tsume.

"I could work with those terms." He said cunningly as he grasped the hand firmly and gave it a solid shake.

"Waltz, Swing, and Foxtrot." Drake announced before taking another sip from his glass.

"Tsk…and here I was thinking you would pick something challenging for me." Tsume sneered.

"Ha! Tell me then…what can't you dance to?" Tsume looked out to the crowd as the band decided to take a small break and the dance floor started to empty.

"It's been a long ass time since I've last done a tango…I'll most likely fuck up the steps."

"Interesting….Alright then I'll trade out the Foxtrot for the Tango."

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath as his pack mates started their way towards the table.

"We won't tell her what the stakes are…just that it's to see whom would be a better dance partner for her." Drake whispered under his breath, receiving a nod in return.

They stood to their feet and helped the ladies back into their seats. Kia was busy laughing and joking with the others about the dancing when Drake cleared his throat.

"My dear, Tsume and I were just discussing a rather debatable topic and were wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us out." His cavalier voice started as he glanced to the silver wolf.

"Wait a minute…the two of you were actually civil about something?" Kia looked between the two wolves in shock, barely catching the ghost smile on Tsume's face.

"Shocking isn't it?" He grumbled as he took another swig of his beer.

"What on eart-"

"He thinks I can't dance." Tsume cut her off and smiled. Kia bit her lip to keep from laughing at the notion.

"Wanted to know if you wouldn't mind helping us demonstrate our dance skills." He continued, hiding his emotions behind his normal indifferent glare.

"How are you going to decide the winner?" She glanced back over to Drake.

"We we're going to have the crowd decided…best two out of three was it?" Tsume dipped his head in acknowledgement and waited for Kia's answer.

"What are we dancing?" She smirked.

"I figured we could start off with a waltz, then perhaps a good swing dance to liven things up a bit and finish off with-"

"Tango….It's been a while but figured what the hell." Tsume added coyly, noting the certain light in Kia's eyes.

"I can dance any of them…who goes first?" She replied in the same manor, returning her attention back to Drake.

"We'll since I'm the one who said he couldn't dance, perhaps I should let him decided."

"Oh by all means…set the bar for me." Tsume commented as he rocked the chair a little farther back, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his coat.

* * *

**Okay...the idea of Tsume doing ANY of those dances is no where close to believable...but that's what makes it cool.**

**I mean seriously...how hot would it be if Tsume did dance? HOOOOOOTTTTT! ^_^**

**The world is starting to turn for the worst as the Wolf pack tries to ride out the remaining winter and now the final battle has started for Kia's hand...Who will win?**


	86. Chapter 86-The Dance Off

**So the winner of the dance gets the girl...but the loser has to end the courtship**

**How hard can this be?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 86-The Dance Off**

**...**

Drake smiled and stood to his feet, helping Kia out of her chair just as the band returned. He led her out onto the dance floor as Tsume trailed behind them. He leaned against the railing as he watched the gray wolf approach the band. After a moment, the band's leader nodded his head and grabbed the microphone as he returned to the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen…it appears that we are going to have a special competition tonight and are in need of your assistance." The man started as a light was focused on Drake and Kia as they took their positions.

"These two gentlemen are having a disagreement over who is the better dancer. They will each do three dances with the lovely young lady and you will decided just who is the better dancer. Our first competitor is our very own Drake Delaquin…" The other guests started clapping their hands together as Drake gave a wave. Tsume made his way around the edge of the floor and up to the stage.

"Our second competitor is…" The man paused and looked curiously to the silver wolf.

"Tsume…Tsume Ōkami" He whispered to him before turning to the crowd.

"Is Tsume Ōkami…" The man announced. Tsume grinned slightly was an applause sounded and a cheer came from his pack mates as he raised a hand.

"The first dance is a waltz." The man finished before setting the mic down.

A moment later, the lights dimmed and the music started up. Drake carefully led Kia around the room, silently counting out the steps. She kept a pleasant smile on her face as they spun through the simple steps. The movements were stiff and very basic. The crowd watched in silence as the music played, observing the couple on the dance floor. When the music finished, the crowd applauded.

Tsume approached the two and gently took Kia's hand as the music started again. As Drake retreated to the edge of the dance floor, Tsume led her back to the center. With a cocky smile he stepped back and gave her a slight bow. She giggled and returned his action with a curtsy as the music started up. He took her hand and spun her before taking her into their starting positions.

"So…..Ōkami, huh?" She whispered as he guided her through the first few steps effortlessly.

"I just made that up…" He answered quietly as he spun her out and pulled her back in. Someone in the crowd gave a gleeful shout.

"How come?"

"Well he gave his pack's name as his…figured I should have given something." Tsume let his movements blend with hers, keeping with the steady beat of the music.

"I like it….It suites you." She giggled as he spun her again.

He smiled and glanced over at the gray wolf standing near the stage. Drake watched them diligently, noting how much smoother and more fluid Tsume's steps were in comparison to his own. Although the steps were nearly the same, the two seemed to glide naturally across the floor. When the music ended, Tsume gave her a second bow, smirking as the crowd cheered.

"I believe this round belongs to Mr. Ōkami…don't you agree?" The band leader asked as the crowd cheered some more. Drake frowned as a couple of whistles sounded off as well.

"Better let him have the next one, genius." Kia warned past her smile.

"Damn…I rather walk away with it…" Tsume whispered to her.

"You can do that later show off." He nodded as Drake swiftly approached them as the band leader announced the next dance.

The gray wolf succeeded in earning his own cheers as he mastered the dance easily and blew through the swing dance. Kia smiled as her dress flew around her knees from the speed of the dance and her hair was sent flying.

"Your friend certainly knows a step or two." He commented to her, trying not to lose his timing.

"What's the matter? You worried that you might lose?" she teased as he spun her rapidly.

"No…I just had a bad run because I'm still learning that dance." Drake replied sarcastically.

When the dance ended, they were both panting heavily and smiling. The crowd cheered and applauded Drake for his impressive display.

"Do you need a rest?" Tsume asked as he approached the two, noting Kia's breathless state.

"Are you kidding? I'm having fun now!" She giggled.

Tsume fought past a fit of laughter as the band struck up with a jazzier tune and he took her hand. Taking her advice, he made his steps a little clumsier. She started laughing as they fumbled through the movements.

"I was thinking…a repeat escapade." She giggled to him.

"You're thinking of the incident at the Light's festival as a finally?" He grinned.

"Would be entertaining." She commented, faking a wince as he gently tapped the top of her toes with his shoe.

They could hear their pack mates laughing at their stumbles about the floor. When they finished the dance with their own giggles, Tsume shrugged his shoulders as the band leader announced that Drake had won the round.

"And now ladies and gentlemen…it's time for the tie breaking dance…the tango!" the man announced as Drake and Kia returned to the center of the dance floor.

Tsume swiftly approached the man and requested a special dance number. With a nod of his head, the man repeated the request to the DJ to add in the necessary mix. Watching closely as the music started up, Tsume removed his coat and set it on the edge of the stage and started working at the buttons on his shirt until most of his chest was exposed.

Drake raised a questionable brow in his direction before moving her though the first ocho of the tango. Kia fought back a groan as he kept his steps ridged and basic. She practically walked through the steps as slow as he was moving through them. Just as the music moved into a dramatic climax, Tsume tapped the gray wolf on the shoulder.

"How about you let a real man show you how it's done." He sneered as he took Kia's hand, sweeping her away casually from him.

Drake stood there stunned as the beat of the music picked up. Tsume moved the she-wolf through the several dramatic sequences with a coy smile. He embellished his every step as Kia's feet became a blur, twisting and mixing in between his. His hands traveled over her waist as he helped her with her movements. When she leaned in to close to him, running her hand slowly over his bare chest, he let the tip of his nose outline her collarbone before spinning her out. When he pulled her back into his embrace, He supported her back as she dipped backward, letting her hair sweep across the ground before bringing her back up close to his face. With a devious smile, she hooked her leg of his he spun her.

Tsume felt the outside world leave him and Kia behind as they flowed through multitudes of intricate steps. As the music seemed to fade into the background of their minds, they became more aware of just how close they were to each other. She could see the change in his demeanor unfold from his earlier cocky attitude to something she didn't recognize. His firm grip eased into a gentle tone as he whisked her around the dance floor. His golden eyes flashed and flickered with longing, drawing her closer to him.

As the music died down, Tsume came to a slow stop, watching her closely. Unable to think as he leaned in hesitantly close to her, she closed her eyes. She forgot for a moment the world around her. She forgot about the roaring crowd, the music, and the dance. She forgot about her pack, she forgot about Drake, and she forgot about the challenge as she felt his lips hover over hers.

Drake's eye widened as he watched the scene unfold before him. Her back was to him, but he could see Tsume lean in for the kiss. He took a hesitant step forward, unsure if he should stop the silver wolf's advance or not. The pack held their breaths as they watched from the sidelines, having a perfect view to see if Tsume would fail. Unaware of the announcer saying Tsume had won the dance contest over the roar of the crowd, he pulled away from her kissing her with a somber look on his face. He walked away from her to retrieve his coat from the stage beside Drake.

"Looks like I won after all." Drake proudly stated as the silver wolf dragged on his coat.

Tsume didn't say anything; he never made eye contact with the gray wolf as he made his way off the dance floor.

"Tsume!" Kia called to him.

He turned to see the fearful look on her face and the tears in the corners of her eyes. He shut his eyes tightly and turned away from her. Shaking his head, he swiftly ran out the door of the club. Kia fought back her tears as Drake trotted up to her and her pack mates made their way silently down to the dance floor.

Drake turned her towards him and kissed her lips for the first time since she arrived in Hannahville. She felt a tear fall and a smile spread on her face as he kissed her. She didn't return his movements causing him to pull away from her.

"You lost." She whispered to him.

"What?" Drake asked with a startled voice.

"You were the first to take my lips….you lost." She raised her voice to a louder tone as her smile grew.

"No…No Tsume he-"

"He kissed her chin." Kiba interjected with a smile of his own. "We had a perfect view of the whole thing."

Drake stood there stunned for a moment glancing between the two wolves. Seeing that they held truth in their eyes, he smiled.

"Then I have I'm afraid I must end my courtship to you Kia…and to think that he was my opponent this whole time….you truly are a worthy adversary." He commented as he released his hold on her.

With a bow of defeat, He led the pack back off the dance floor. As the pack stepped outside leaving him to attended the bill; Kia, Blue, Chiquita celebrated with a victory hug.

"I can't believe that worked!" Hige cheered as he jumped into the air happily.

"I was worried there for a second…I really thought he was going to kiss her." Kiba shook his head, replaying the last second decision Tsume made to kiss her chin in his head.

"You and me both!" Blue exclaimed as she was released from the group hug.

"Ahya! Ve go my place….Ve celebrate!" Chiquita cheered as she bounced in place.

"I have to go find Tsume…Ya'll go ahead and we'll catch up." Kia commented before racing off into the night.

* * *

**Close call from hell! But where did Tsume go? And was he even aware of Kia's trick?**

**Tsume has won Kia fair and square but he wasn't even there to see it! What the Hey?**


	87. Chapter 87-You're All Mine

**Here it is Ladies and Gents!**

**The chapter you've all patiently waited for!**

**WARNING! IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE THE HEAT...**

**You might want to skip the next couple of chapters LOL**

**The weather might call for snow for the wolves...but it's gunna get hot as hell i here!**

**...**

**AGAIN...RATED "M" FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 87- You're All Mine**

**...**

Kia ran as fast as she could through the darkening winter's night. The wind tore at her fur as it started to pick up and spit snow into her face. The plan had worked and she was sure she was the single happiest she-wolf in the world at that moment. Tsume had faked giving her a kiss and fooled Drake into thinking he had lost. She didn't understand, however, why he would leave for the farm house though.

She thought he would have waited by the door to see if Drake would fall for their plan, but something about the silver wolf had changed. His musky pine wood scent had become stronger and his demeanor was almost over powering to her, seducing her just by being there. But when he pulled away from her, the look in his eyes had crippled her.

She ran down the final stretch as the wind started to howl and the snow became almost blinding. She was racing the blizzard, hoping to finally have time alone with the silver wolf. Kia saw him on the porch, unlocking the door when she tackled him, fazing back into a human in midflight.

"Kia what th-" She cut him off, kissing him for the first time in a month on his lips. He knew, just from her being there and the faint taste of oranges on her lips that Drake had lost and she belonged to him alone.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Kia asked breathlessly when she broke away from him.

"I-I….Kia, I was caving right then and there…If I hadn't of stop-" She cut him off with a slower kiss.

"But you did…you denied your own desire so that you could be with me." She added, barely being heard over the howling wind.

Tsume looked at her in wonder, her sea-green eyes sparkled in the low light and her honeysuckle scent blew around him in the wind. He wanted her, then and there; he wanted her to be his mate. He barely heard the phone start to ring inside as he kissed her again before opening the door, leading them out of the cold. While Tsume hunted for the cordless phone, Kia locked the door behind them and started to take off her shoes and coat.

She smiled to herself and slipped into the haze of her mind. _The blizzard would rage outside for the next five days, trapping their pack mates at Chiquita's place. _The house was theirs to enjoy and celebrate their victory in private.

'_No…'_ She smiled as she looked to the silver wolf as he answered the phone. '_For us to become mates.' _

Kia smiled coyly as Tsume tossed his coat to the side while talking on the phone. His shirt still mostly unbuttoned from the dance earlier.

"Yeah we just got back here…" He turned and sat down on the couch, noting how Kia sauntered slowly behind him into the room. He watched her stoke the coals into a small fire, heating the room.

"Yea the wind is really starting to kick up around here…I can barely see out the windows."

There was a long pause as he listened to the other end of the line. Kia walked behind the couch and started rubbing his shoulders slowly, slipping her hands under the collar of his shirt. Tsume closed his eyes as he continued to listen to phone, enjoying the feel of her hand on him. Just as he was about to reply, Kia started leaving butterfly kisses on the back of his neck.

"Y-Y-Yea...mmmnnnnn" His voice broke as his skin fevered; nearly forgetting he was even on the phone. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the persuasive she-wolf.

She could barely hear Kiba on the other end of the line; forcing back a giggle as his grip tightened on the phone.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"I-I'm fine…I just…" Kia kissed his neck again, closer to his ear.

"I just stubbed my toe." He growled, pushing her away. Feeling devious and daring she walked around to the front of him and slowly dropped to her knees.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." Kiba continued. Tsume watch Kia with a curious glance as she removed his shoes.

"Any ways I just wanted to make sure Kia found you…" Kia reached up and started to unbuckle his belt slowly, giving him a timid smile. His breathing hitched as her hands worked against him, paralyzing him with her actions.

"Y-Yea…She…she found me alright." He fumbled with his words when his heart started racing as her fingers undid the button to his pants. He fought to hold back a groan as he felt the zipper slowly drop.

"Looks like a blizzard is blowing in…it's already too dangerous for us to be outside…" Kiba continued; completely unaware of what was happening on the other end. Kia unfastened the remaining buttons on his shirt and pulled it open, exposing his torso.

"Chiquita has opened her home to us so we're gunna stay here until this thing blows over." Kia placed her hands on either side of him on the couch and leaned up to him. She started to kiss his neck again and slowly trailed deep kisses down his chest.

"S-Sounds like a…a…a good idea." Tsume fought to say past a groan as he clutched her dark curly hair. He wanted to stop her, but at the same time his arousal and curiosity wanted to see what she would do. He felt his member start to throb to life as he slouched down further on the couch as she slowly outlined his abdomen with her kisses.

"Arrrreeee you sure you're okay?" Kiba asked again. The silver wolf heard a snicker from Hige in the background as the two girls started giggling.

"Ohhh Yea…" His fought his labored breathing to reply as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling her inch closer to him. There was more laughing and an awkward silence from the white wolf on the other end of the line.

"I'll call back in the morning." Kiba said quickly as Kia pulled his clothing far enough down to expose him. She started kissing dangerously close to him as she knelt back down on the ground.

"Don't even bother…I won't be picking up." Tsume growled as he viciously hung up the phone and dropped it over his shoulder behind the couch.

Her warm, wet mouth engulfed him as soon as the phone hit the floor. His hands flew to the back of the couch; gasping for air as her tongue did things he never thought imaginable. He clawed the furniture as he groaned when she started to rise and fall over him. He could smell her scent changing as she worked him. The faint smell of ginger that normally went unnoticed a majority of the time, became stronger and spicier, crippling him.

"Kia!" He breathed her name when she moaned from the intense pleasure she was giving him.

He held the back of her head with his hands as she continued to moan when he did. Gasping for air that never seemed to be enough, he felt himself being driven beyond his control. He tried to push her off of him as he felt himself teeter on the edge.

"Y-You've….you've gotta…you've gotta s-st-stop!" Tsume fought to keep his scattered thoughts as he managed to pull her away for a moment.

"Shut up and enjoy it." She grinned and went back to working him. He groaned wildly as her fangs grazed him slightly, and started wriggling beneath her hold.

It became too much for him as he toppled over the edge. His eyes widened as he heard himself gasping her name again as he let go of everything.

It took a while before Tsume's harsh panting slowed, watching her closely. Shivers raked his body as she straddled his lap with a cunning smile.

"H-Holy Shit!" He exclaimed before she kissed his mouth again.

"Looks like my lessons paid off." She grinned as she pulled away. His golden eyes flashed wildly in the fire light as he looked at her curiously.

"You remember when Chiquita brought over that whole bushel of bananas a couple weeks ago…and told you guys to leave for the day?" He nodded his head slowly as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Y-Yea it paid off." He breathed. She smiled triumphantly as she started kissing his neck again.

He shook his head slightly as the heat started to overtake him again. He pulled her to his lips and kissed her deeply. With a moan, her hands reached up and fisted in his silvery hair as he pulled her closer to him. His tongue grazed over her full lips roughly, begging to taste her mouth again. He ravaged her when she granted his desire, groaning in pleasure as his longing became evident to her.

Their kisses became hungrier and more passionate as he wrapped an arm around her waist and his free hand became lost in her curls. He felt himself become lost as the moment swept over them. He didn't release his hold on her as held her closer to him, standing with her. Kia moaned again and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her.

They stumbled around several things, knocking over the small table in the hallway, as he carried her into the downstairs bedroom. He was barely focused enough to shut the door, before he lowered her onto the bed. They pushed the piles of clothes out of the way blindly as they continued to lose themselves to the other. Forcing himself to pull away from her, he started panting heavily as he gathered his scattered thought together once more.

"Kia…." He started breathlessly, grinning as he saw the wild longing in her eyes.

"I…I want you…..please…" Kia kissed him again causing him to lose his thoughts again for a moment.

"Be my mate…" He gasped as he pulled away from her, panting harder as he forced himself to wait for an answer.

"Will you be mine?" She replied cunningly, sending shivers down his spine as a result. He barely nodded his head as she pulled him to her, stealing his lips again.

He growled deep in the back of his throat as her hands slowly grazed the back of his neck, adding to his desire. She started moaning, rubbing her leg against his as he pressed into her, tearing at her dress to get it off. She let go of him and sat up, helping to pull her clothing off. She felt the tension inside her building rapidly as the faint sound of the dress hit the floor. He grabbed her leg, supporting himself above her with his other hand. He pulled her knee up, holding it to his hip as he attacked her lips from different angles, unable to state his hunger for her. Her hands fumbled with pulling his shirt off his shoulders as his own slipped down her leg again.

Her eyes widened as her cry of surprise was lost his mouth as his calloused fingers tugged the laced garment out of his way and touched the source of her heat. He lowered himself onto his elbow and cupped the back of her head as he broke away from her mouth to feverishly caress her bare neck. Her wild gasps of both surprise and pleasure, boiled his blood as he became lost in her scent. His fangs grazed the skin on her shoulder as he kissed her, fighting the one overbearing instinct in the back of his mind. '_No…not yet…'_ He growled to himself as he started flicking his tongue out to taste her skin before each kiss.

"Ahhhh…T-T-Tsume!" She gasped breathlessly as she was sent flying over the edge. He fought himself as he devoured her mouth again while she ground against his exposed member. _'Not Yet!' _ He growled to himself as a wave of heat enveloped him.

His hand left her and started working at her top. She arched her back and moaned as he succeeded in removing the strapless bra. His kisses trailed slowly down her neck to her collarbone and to her breast. She cried out his name again as he licked first one nipple then nipped the other. He kept kissing her fevered fawn skin, building the tension inside of her again. She felt his hand slip her remaining clothing off and kiss her all the way down to her parted legs.

She arched her back again as his tongue enveloped her. She cried out his name endlessly, exciting him as he brought her over the edge a second and a third time. She clutched the bed and jutted her hips up instinctively as her skin glistened with sweat. Her raw voice excited him again as he continued to pleasure her. Her body trembled as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his fist.

"Ahhh….ah Tsume…." She exclaimed breathlessly as she felt the bed move from him climbing off.

Her eyes barely stayed open to see long enough to strip him free of himself of his remaining clothing. He crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself over her as he reclaimed her mouth; kissing her harder as he forced his way into her mouth. _ 'If nothing else…I want her to remember something other than the pain the first time.' _ He thought weakly as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He felt her arms glide over his skin as they wrapped around his neck, pulling him into her.

He pulled away and watched her for a moment. Her breathing hitched as their bare skin touched and her eyes blindly open and closed.

"Kia…" he smiled, his own voice was raw and heavy with heat as he called her.

"Kia…." Her eyes opened dreamily as she smiled.

"Kia, look at me…." She could barely focus her eyes on his fiery golden ones. "I want to see you…I want to see the first time."

Unsure of what he was asking she nodded her head and forced her eyes to stay focused on his. Fear flashed through his eyes as he lowered himself to her, allowing her to adjust to his weight. With a small gulp, he entered her. He watched as her eyes widened first with shock and then darken with passion.

"Oh Tsume!" She gasped as he crashed his mouth down on hers again.

He groaned as he thrusted himself into her again. She was so tight and wet that he almost lost all control of himself as he gave into the moment. She moaned every time he drove himself into her slowly. A feral snarl escaped him as she was sent flying again and her body tightened around him. He buried his head in her shoulder as his speed increase, groaning as she became louder with his actions. His instinct was pounding in his head as he sat up and pulled her into his lap.

Her nails dug into his back and scratched him, surprisingly rousing him further as she howled and moaned his name. Just as he felt himself start going over the edge again, he finally caved to his one over bearing instinct.

'_Now…'_ Tsume growled as he sunk his fangs into her the nape of her neck. He tightened his grip when he felt a noticeable pain in his own shoulder. He could taste her blood as he thrusted himself further into her. Her muffled moans sounded in his ear as he thrusted a final time into her, spilling into her as his fangs sang further into her fawn skin. The pain intensified in his shoulder as he felt Kia topple over the edge after him.

He let go of her shoulder, panting hard as he laid her back down on the bed, still joined with her. When she pulled away from his shoulder, he saw a glistening dark line in the corner of parted mouth.

"I-I'm Sorry! I-I don't know what…came over me." She stated past her pants.

Tsume glanced at his shoulder and smiled. His hand gently ran over the bleeding mark on his shoulder before he looked to the identical one he had left on her.

"The same thing that overcame me in the end…" He said quietly as he started licking the fresh wound on her shoulder. "…marking my mate."

Kia smiled as she looked at the impressive wolf bite outlined on his dark skin. He rolled to the side of her, and fought back a wince as she started liking away the sweat and blood from his skin. He held her close to him as she became weary and started to doze. He was amazed at how exhausted he was suddenly as he lazily combed her hair out of her face.

He couldn't help but feel prideful, knowing that she was his and his alone, and now bore the mark to prove it. What surprised him though was the fact that she marked him as well. He had only heard of a few cases where that happened. He smiled, '_and it was because they were mates for life…nothing could tear them apart.'_

* * *

**I don't think a comment is nesissary for this chapter...either you like it or you don't**

**Told you it was hot!**


	88. Chapter 88-Don't Hold Back

**Okay seriously how in the heck do you get writers block after that last chapter?**

**SERIOUSLY!?**

**That was about 80% of my problem this week**

** the other 20% was spread around my daily life and school**

**...**

**It's another hot one!**

**If You can't Handle the heat from the fire...Wait til the coast is clear!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 88- Don't Hold Back**

**...**

Tsume climbed back into the bed after building a fire in the bedroom fireplace. He pulled the covers over him and his awaiting mate as he pulled her closer to him. Kia was lazily tracing the massive scar on his chest when she felt him watching her. She looked up to meet his golden gaze with a smile. She had never seen him so relaxed before; even as pups, no matter how calm he seemed he was always a little on edge. Now, here in his arms, he showed no sign of anything other than contentment.

Tsume brushed a random curl out of the way of her flickering green eyes. Returning her smile, he gently kissed her forehead and slowly work his way to her lips; sighing when he met hers. He could feel her happiness and remnants of longing that he knew could be fueled into something more if given the chance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting nothing more than to stay like that with him.

Just as he started to break away, the mischievous side of her gently bit his bottom lip. A smile tainted her lips as she felt him harden against her again and a groan escaped him unwillingly.

"Better not do that again." He growled as he pulled away from her. His voice was still heavy from earlier as he trailed his kisses down the length of her body.

"Why not? You obviously seem to like it." She teased as she shifted further up onto the bed to lean her shoulders against the wrought iron headboard.

He grinned as he laid between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel the warmth of her soft skin against him, as he inspected the scar on her hip. He started tracing the mark with his kisses.

"I do…but I don't want to lose control." Tsume said slowly as he caught her hitched breathing from kissing so close to her.

"Had me fooled earlier." She watched him, noting how each kiss was becoming strategically placed as he tasted her skin.

The scent of ginger would fade and grow depending on what he did to her. Tsume used that as his guide to understand his mate better.

"As lost as I was…I made sure I didn't lose control of my actions." He growled slightly as her skin started to fever against his lips.

"What happens if you did lose control?" She fought to keep her voice steady, but she could already feel the tension building within her.

"I'm a lot rougher." He said quietly, looking up at her briefly. "I don't want to run the risk of hurting you."

"You can't keep holding back…AHHHH!" She gasped and threw her head back, banging it against the iron behind her. He held back a grin as he worked his tongue over her for a moment, the smell of ginger overpowered his senses.

"I can hold back all I want too." He commented as he rested his chin on her stomach. He smirked as he watched her breathing slow again and the smell of honeysuckles return somewhat.

"I proved that earlier." He added casually.

"When?!" His face flushed slightly as he recalled how she her mouth had pleased him after getting off the phone with Kiba, the countless times she had cried out his name a certain way, and how she had scratched him from the lack of restraint.

"A lot of times actually."

"What if…What if I don't want you to hold back?"

"Kia I'd damn near do anything for you…but I will _not_ do anything that may hurt you." He growled sternly.

"Hmph!" she grabbed a fist full of his hair and half drug him the silver wolf to her face.

"I'm tougher than you seem to think…" She snapped at his angry scowl. She let go of his hair for holding the back of his head, pulling him into a fiery barrage of kisses before releasing him, stunned by her actions. "…I'm not some porcelain doll that you have to be gentle with all the time, ya know."

Tsume growled again as he attacked her mouth, forcing his way past her lips and fighting to hold onto his restraint that was swiftly escaping him from her boldness. Forging his iron will, he calmed his attack and slowed his speed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was certain he would hurt her if he didn't keep himself under control. His musky, pine wood scent was becoming stronger and more intoxicating to the she-wolf as she breathed it in. She could understand having to hold back their first time, seeing as to how she had never mated before. But now it seemed there was no real reason that she could see for him to hold back.

"I still won't break." He said stubbornly, brushing his lips against hers as he spoke.

"That's like saying you won't make a sound while I was doing things to you."

"It can be done." He retorted, pulling farther away to see her better.

"Really? Alright then…let's make a bet of it."

"I don't like this already." He groaned as he rolled to the side, causing Kia to laugh.

"If you don't say a single word …not even a single sound…you can keep holding back…but you so much as gasp…you have to let go of _all _restraints."

"When does it end?"

"When I win and your iron will breaks or when you pop."

"Good luck….I won't break." He sneered as he laid in a more comfortable position on his back.

Kia gave an alluring smile that for a brief moment made Tsume worried that his might actually break.

"I want you to close your eyes." She said quietly.

Following her instructions reluctantly, his eyes closed and waited to find out what Kia would do to him. He felt the bed shift slightly as she straddled him, careful not to actually touch him. He felt the bedding sink lower as she placed her hands on either side of his head. Her warm lips melted into his, slowly building in hunger and longing, becoming more aggressive as time passed. He fought to keep a longing growl silent as she bit his lower lip again and pulled slightly, arousing his hunger further.

He managed to remain silent as she brushed her lips over his chiseled jawline, planting small kisses in her wake. His breathing hitched as they became more vigorous and nipping at his neck. Tsume tilted his head back in longing as her tongue started tracing along his collar bone. His skin was become so sensitive to her movements that the slightest thing added to the boiling sensation in the pits of his stomach. His chest rose and fell swiftly as his labored breathes turning into excited pants. His hands clutched her hair roughly as her mouth played over his sculpted chest, carefully nipping at his burning skin. A small eager gasp escaped her as his calloused hands slid firmly over her smooth skin. His claws scratched her slightly, leaving faint red lines in passing, as he forced himself to remain silent.

Tsume was throbbing in pain and longing, knowing she was hovering above him. Her kisses seemed fleeting when each one was pain stakingly slow His resolve to hold back was slipping away from him. His mind was racing through the hundreds of things he wanted to do to her, unrestrained and unmuted. His thoughts only added to his silent torment.

She moved away from his strong grip, slipping lower on the bed with a wolfish grin. Needing to grab onto something, _anything¸_ he clamped onto the rungs of the iron headboard. Tsume practically strangled himself, holding back a contorted gasp as her mouth took him again. His gripped tightened from pulling on the bars until his knuckles turned white, fighting for control. His panting was becoming uncontrollable as her mouth moved up and down and her tongue danced around his engorged member.

He threw his head back again, closing his eyes tighter, as a long moan escaped her, shredding his resolve apart. His loins were on fire from needing release, from his desire to take her again. He couldn't stand it anymore, he was fighting a losing battle he found himself torn between panting heavily and holding his breath, trying to stay quiet.

"Fuck!" He whispered as he pulled harder on the wrought iron rungs as she over powered him.

CLANG!

The noise startled Kia. She released him and looked up, trying not to laugh at the scene in front of her. Tsume was looking at the two iron bars in his hands, shocked that they were even there. His breathing was still heavy as he glanced to his mate and back to the bars in his hands. He grinned as his breathing leveled again and slowly looked up at her, sending shivers down his spine. His golden gaze was set ablaze with an intensity she had only seen once…back in the forest after they had just found Cheza. She knew his iron will had broken, just as the bars had.

Tsume casted the bars aside and grabbed her, dragging her over him. His kissed her hard, crashing his lips into hers as he forced his way into her mouth. A throaty growl escaped him as he fisted her curls in his hand, jerking her head back to expose her neck. His dominance over her showed as he started biting and kissing her neck, leaving red marks in his wake. She gasped, surprised at how much she was enjoying how rough he was being, as he forced her hips down onto his, entering her again.

"Ahhhh! T-Tsume!" She cried out breathlessly. All she knew was that she was falling over the edge of release already.

He was moving so fast that she couldn't process everything he was doing to her entirely. He ravaged her mouth fiercely when she tried to say his name again; plunging himself into her, hard and fast as his grip tightened on her. She pulled away moaning his name when he rolled, pulling her under him as he kept moving inside of her. He sat on his knees and jerked her legs into the air, placing them on his shoulders. He wasn't controlling himself anymore; he couldn't if he wanted to. He held onto her hips tightly as he thrusted all of him into her. He groaned as she fell over the edge, shouting his name, breathlessly. Everything she did only drove him wilder, increasing his speed and ferocity. She fell again moments later, shocking them both from how quickly it happened again.

With a wild grin he kept going, his body trembling as he became lost in her. The bed started to protest at the abuse, banging into the wall as it moved. Kia felt herself being pushed back from each powerful trust of his hips. She rocked into him as she felt herself release again. She didn't understand why she was falling so many times so quickly. Almost as soon as her body would release, it would tighten up again waiting for the next thing to set her off.

"Ahhh Tsume!" She yelled as her head hit the head board. She braced her hands against it, pushing herself away from it and rocking against him. She felt her legs drop as he moved to lay on top of her. He kept moving inside of her as he claimed her lips again.

"Ahh God Kia!" He growled as his nipped her bottom lip, sending her over the edge again.

He took her breast in his mouth and started working it as he continued thrusting his throbbing member in the soft mound between her legs. She grabbed onto his back, clawing him as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"hhaaaaaa…..Tsu….ahhhhhHHHH…Ts-TSUME...AHHHHH... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!" She threw her head back and started howling wildly as the feeling of ecstasy started to drown her.

Tsume growled as he thrusted harder and faster into her, unable to stop. The sound was too much for him. He threw his head back and stated howling with her as his body finally released. As the last notes of their howls faded into the night and their harsh panting started to calm, Kia look at the wild and untamed look in her lover's eyes.

"You…ever…hold back…again…I'll kick your ass!" She growled feverishly at him.

Tsume started laughing breathlessly as he pulled away from her. He felt so empowered from having been so rough and dominant that his fear started to return, ending his laughter.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He started inspecting her, gingerly running his hands over her.

Bruises had already started to form on her hips from him grabbing her, holding her to him. Scratch marks covered her sides and reddening bite marks were scattered over her breast and neck. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were a dark scarlet red from the abuse they endured. Even her curls were mangled and tousled over her face. The sight of her both excited him and crippled him.

He leaned over her, bracing his elbows on the bed as he licked the corners of her mouth with a barely audible whimper. She recognized the gesture, one of submission amongst wolves, and pushed him away gently. She saw the regret that filled his golden eyes as they danced in the dying firelight.

"I'm perfectly fine." She soothed as she examined him. His hair was sticking out in funny tuffs and his skin was drenched in sweat. She was certain there were plenty of red marks on his back from her clawing him.

"But-"

"Don't you even dare! I'll tell you when you're hurting me." She growled firmly.

"Promise me that…" he whispered after a moment.

"I promise…I'll tell you if you ever start to hurt me." She kissed him again, a soft simple one what washed his regrets away.

* * *

**Okay Hopefully I will get past the writers block to keep going!**

**How's it going? Did I lose any of my readers out there from being gone so long :( **

**Give a shout out sometime! I might not be able to write the fanfic all the time but I check my email all the time.**


	89. Chapter 89-Bliss Ends

**Ahhh how wonderful it is to have time to write, no matter how fleeting the moment is.**

**Here is a grand chapter for you as we shift back into the adventure and danger of our quest.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 89- Bliss Ends**

**...**

Tsume awoke to the smell of food being cooked and the faint sound of music coming from the kitchen. He stretched his arms above his head and smiled. He rolled out of the bed and searched for his jeans, pulling them over his boxers when he found them. Groggily, he made his way out of the downstairs bedroom and to the source of what woke him.

His smile widened as he watched his mate danced in front of the stove. Her hips swayed to the rhythm of the music and her voice rang out as she sung what she knew of the song. Her bare feet tapped and shifted to the beat and her hands busily cooked the sausage, sizzling in the pan. His button down shirt that she wore was barely long enough to cover her bare rear cheeks, heating his blood.

Five days had gone by so quickly to him, he was regretting having slept at all in that time. Regardless of the countless times he had mated with his lover. She had told him that their pack mates would return to the farm house that afternoon, practically ending their time alone. He watched her before he couldn't take the tempting sight anymore and padded in after her. She felt his warmth as he slipped in behind her and rocked with her, resting his chin on her new scar. With her own smile rubbed back against him, earning a throaty growl from her lover. He started kissing her neck while they danced in place.

"If you want breakfast, you'll stop that." She teased pushing him away slightly with her hips.

"I'm hungry…" His replied, his voice heavy and steeled as his hands slid over her waist.

"Well then let me finish!" She continued as she flipped the meat.

"I'm not that kind of hungry…" He grinned when he felt her shiver from his comment.

His hands slipped down the front of her as they swayed to the music, effortlessly brushing past the shirt to touch her. She gasped and leaned back against him, her knees becoming weak as the tension built in her. She forgot all about the food as he kissed her rapidly fevering skin and his fingers played with her. A long, excited moan escaped her as she closed her eyes. He smiled again and reached out with his free hand to turn the stove off and move the pan off the burner. Her now free hands reached behind her to tug at the hem of his jeans. She was melting into him, moaning and gasping, as his fingers moved faster. She felt him harden against her as he labored with the buttons on the shirt.

"T-Tsumeee" She moaned as her knees started to give.

Tsume turned her and moved her against the counter, away from the stove. He claimed her mouth, not needing to ask for entrance as his tongue moved to dance with hers. Her moans were lost as his continued to build the fire in her loins. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, he swiftly lifted her by her thighs and set her on the counter, breaking their kiss.

"ERRRR! Come back here!" She snapped in her heated frustration.

He happily disobeyed her command and started to pull his jeans down. She scooted to the edge of the counter, noting the perfect height that it gave them. He reclaimed her mouth for a moment and pulled her onto him. She moaned again as he filled her, satisfying her fully. Her hands clenched his hair as his wandering lips moved over her skin to her. He pulled open the shirt and started to kiss one of her breast, suckling a little on the nipple.

Her grip on his hair tightened as he started to move inside of her, each push slow and deliberate, driving her crazy with longing and keeping her on the very edge of release. She groaned and pulled him back into another kiss.

"Please Strong-Heart…" She whispered longingly against his lips.

"Please what, Luna?" he grinned deviously as he pushed a little harder into her, making her gasp.

"Oh gawd…more…please!" she begged breathlessly, moaning again.

"More of what…this?" he kissed her harder and slowed his pace further, fighting back a laugh when she growled.

"Or this?" She gasped loudly and retightened her grip on his silver hair when he thrusted himself harder and faster into her for a moment.

"AHHH…Yes… PLLEEAASSEE!" She couldn't say anymore even though she wanted to, when he kissed her matching the kiss with his pace; hard and fast.

She started rocking against him, moaning louder in his mouth, dancing her tongue with his. She couldn't stand the tension anymore and was about to fall over when she felt herself become empty.

"OHHHH you're in an ornery mood today aren't you?!" She yelled at him. Tsume grinned wolfishly and filled her again.

"It's kind of fun torturing you like this." He growled in a tone that sent visible shivers throughout her whole body, exciting him.

"Well quit it!" He pulled away from her again, flustering her further.

"Oh that is it!" She growled playfully and tackled him, knocking him to the ground. She pinned his arms down on the tiled floor and started kissing him as she sat on him. Tsume groaned as she started to move slowly over him, coming all the way off of him and covering him again.

"Let's see how well you like it?" She giggled breathlessly as she continued to torture him.

Kia slowly moved over him, occasionally dropping fast, earning a labored gasp from the man pinned beneath her. She kissed him down his jaw as he tilted his head back in longing. He continued to groan and pant heavily as her kisses trailed over his muscular chest. She could feel him start to thrust up into her and she pulled away from him, aggravating him for denying him of his desires. She had barely mounted him again when she pulled away again, foiling his efforts a second and a third time.

"Damn it Kia!" He growled, looking into the satisfied and wild eyes of his mate.

"How's it feel? To be tortured?" She moaned in his ear, nibbling on the lope.

With a powerful growl, he rolled her and pinned her beneath him. Before she could so much as yelp in surprise, he attacked her mouth. Desirable moans tried to escape her as he moved swiftly inside of her. Her dampened skin rubbed against the cool tile and she was pushed forward from the powerful thrust. His hands slipped into hers as he continued with longer and harder strokes. Her nails dug into his hands as she felt herself finally fall over the edge of release and was joined by her mate.

"Time…and place…for torture…" He grinned wildly as he pulled away from her.

"No shit!" she gasped.

Tsume gazed at his mate; his eye softening as he memorized every curve of her feature. Her curls fanned out on the floor around her head. Her sea-green eyes dancing between longing and satisfaction drew a smile to his lips. The maroon shirt hung loosely off her body; the edges just covering her breasts, teasing him.

"What?" Kia asked as her cheeks flushed from being watched by her lover.

"You're just….you look so beautiful." He said quietly and continued to look at her. Her hand slipped behind his neck and drew him down to her for another kiss.

**…**

**…**

Steam rose to fill the ceiling as Kia showered. The hot water felt wonderful over her sore body. She smiled slightly as she looked down to see a small collection of bruises and scratches on her hips and legs. With a faint giggle she scrubbed them clean, thinking about the matching set that covered Tsume. Grant it, he was very gentle with her a majority of the time, but there was the occasional roughness that always sent her howling.

A pair of calloused hands carefully rubbed her shoulders. A sigh escaped her as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes as the water poured over her. Warm moist lips outlined the new scar on her shoulder, drawing a smile to her lips. After a moment, he left her only to return to rub soap through her dark hair.

"Mnnnn…that feels so good." She commented lazily, leaning her head back into his hands.

Tsume kept washing her hair before helping to rinse the remaining soap out of it. He was more than content to just touch her, to just be with her. She turned to him pouring soap into her own hand and was about to start washing his hair when he stepped forward. He put his hands on the wall, trapping her before he kissed her.

It was as simple kiss, one that was filled with contentment and pleasure from just being close to the other. Her soapy hands found their way through his silver hair and started scrubbing. After a moment he broke the kiss and tilted his head back, letting the shower carry the soap away.

Kia watched him with a lovers gaze, observing how the water ran over his muscular chest and down the rest of his sculpted body to find a surprise. She blushed slightly when she found Tsume smirking at her find. He may have been content to just kiss her, but he still craved the feel of her skin touching him and the many sounds that would escape her. Before she could react, he gingerly picked her up by her thighs, and held her against the wall.

"I love you, Tsume." The words escaped her suddenly, surprising them both.

"I love you too, Kia." He whispered in the shell of her ear.

"We don't have a whole lot of time." She said sadly, as he started kissing her neck.

"Then we'll make it count." He said breathlessly, already becoming lost as he filled her once more.

**…**

**…**

A resounding smack filled the room as Kia shot straight up, nearly ripping the jeans she was trying to slip into. The sharp pain on her rear cheek caused her to glare angrily at the silver wolf that passed by.

"The hell was that for?" she snarled at him as she buttoned her jeans. Her gray and white spaghetti top clung to her damp skin.

"It was just sticking out there….I couldn't help it." Tsume grinned as he pulled his normal gray tank top over his head.

"Hmph! Well that hurt!"

"So what... you want me to kiss it?" Tsume shook his head vigorously to rid himself of the remaining water that was stuck in his hair.

Instead of answering him, she walked by and slapped him as hard as she could on his ass, earning a slight yelp in return.

"It's on now!" He growled playfully and spun on her.

The two crashed out into the hall, laughing, as she tried to escape him. No sooner had he pinned her against the wall with a fevered grin, when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hige snickered as the two lovers looked towards the open door.

"W-We can come back later if we need too." Kiba blushed profusely, embarrassed from having walking in on them.

"Nono! You guys are fine! We were just…goofing around." Kia said nervously.

"Yea I'll bet!" Blue exclaimed, trying to hide her giggles.

Tsume looked at each of his pack mates as his face reddened from embarrassment. The only other wolf to rival his colored face was the young red wolf.

"What's your problem runt?" He grumbled as he shoved off the wall, releasing Kia.

"Somebody got the big talk while we were over at Chiquita's place.' Hige teased, making the poor kid blush more.

"Ohhhh" Tsume winced, feeling his pain. He was a little younger than Toboe when his father explained the birds and bees to him. He remembered how everything took on a whole different light and embarrassed him for weeks on end.

"Look all I want to know is if you guys stayed out of my room." Kiba groaned earning a snicker from the she-wolves.

"Oh sorry…I didn't know your room was off limits." Tsume held a blank face as their alpha glared at him, unsure if he should believe him or not. "I'm just messing with you man we stayed out of ya'lls rooms…except for Hige's."

"You dick!" The cinnamon wolf cried out.

"Don't listen to him! He's full of piss and vinegar today. We stayed to the downstairs bedroom." Kia stammered past her giggles.

"Did you have to ruin my fun?" Tsume frowned as he glanced at her.

"For their sanity…yes!"

**…**

**…**

Kiba watched as Tsume washed the dishes, noting the calmer demeanor that seemed to radiate from the normally trying wolf. A scabbed over mark stood out on the silver wolf's tanned skin.

"So…you're both marked then?" He commented as he walked up to lend a hand, drying the dishes.

"Hmm? Oh…yeah we are." Tsume half smirked as he glanced to the white wolf.

"Mates for life…that what you wanted?"

"I'm proud that she left her mark on me if that's what you're getting at." Kiba chuckled at the response.

"I was just making sure."

"Figures you would…where'd she and Toboe run off to?" Tsume paused what he was doing to look over his shoulder.

"I heard them say something about going into town to get some more groceries. They'll be back before dark I suppose." Kiba stated calmly as he reached for another plate to dry.

"It's normal for you to worry about her…especially after you just became mates."

"Yea man especially since you could become a dad now!" Hige chimed in as he entered the kitchen.

Tsume almost dropped the plate, thrown completely from the possibility that he may have impregnated his mate. He shook his head as the reality of him becoming a father at any point vanished.

"I mean, geez, who knows how many times you've mated her in the last week!' Hige continued, ignoring the solemn look on the silver wolf's face.

"…can't have…" Tsume mumbled to himself as his head started to drop.

"What did you say?" Kiba's concern for his friend showed in his tone, catching the cinnamon wolf's attention.

"She can't have kids…"

"Well she could but it would slow us down quite a bit when we need to get moving…but we'll figure something out." Hige interjected, trying to cheer his older friend.

"It's not that!" He snapped, shaking his head. "I mean she can't physically have kids! Her injuries from when she was attack by the tarantula as a kid…it destroyed her every chance at kids…_our _chance at kids."

"That's harsh man….I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Nor I…if there was anything we could do-" Kiba was cut off in mid-sentence by the forlorn wolf.

"Paradise" Tsume looked out the window to the snow covered landscape. "The stones said that reward for helping us get to paradise would be for her to have kids."

"So now we have another reason to reach it then…to end the battle against evil, a future for all of us,…and a family for you and Kia." Kiba added quietly.

**…**

**…**

Toboe perked his ears up and cocked his head to the side. A familiar sound caught his attention as he listened to the breeze of the retreating blizzard.

"What is it, Tob?" Kia looked over her shoulder to the young wolf, seeing that he had stopped.

"Shhh…can you hear that?" he hissed to her, straining to hear the low buzzing sound.

"I don't hear anything." She whispered. The two stood on the snow covered sidewalk listening to the breeze for a while before the boy's eyes widened.

"It's the stone! I can hear it again!" He yelled.

"Let's go find it then." Kia nodded her head, signalling the boy to follow the sound. He started running with Kia hot on his trail.

* * *

**And so bliss ends for our favored couple and the adventure starts again.**

**...**

**Shamefully I have already started the sequel to this. I couldn't help it! It just came to me! so i posted the first chapter to give ya'll a taste. Tell me what you think of both. The story if titled "Tomorrow is Here"**

**...**

**Still need votes for Toboe's heart-song! ^_^ **


	90. Chapter 90-Blood Runs Red

**AHHHG! You people can drive me nuts with polls sometimes! It's stuck at a three way tie!**

**Somebody pick one PLEASE!**

**...**

**Shit's about to hit the fan now! **

**I can promise you that!**

**REVIEWS PEOPLES!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 90- Blood Runs Red**

**...**

Toboe ran as best he could through the snow drifts; his paws kicking up the white powdery substance into the air. The sound was becoming stronger on the far side of town; three miles from the farm house. Even though the distance was practically nothing to a running wolf, it still put the gray and sable she-wolf on edge. From this distance, she wouldn't be able to see what her pack would do in the haze of her mind. Still she followed the young red wolf, aware of the fact that this could be their only chance to find the missing stone, Cor. Toboe slowed when he came to an old factory mill. The massive structure was surrounded by a tall fence, topped with barbed wire, preventing humans from entering.

"It's coming from somewhere in there." Toboe groaned as he pawed the fence, searching for a clue of exactly where the stone was.

"Well then let's go."

"What!? I can't jump that high!" he yelped as she walked along the fence.

"Who the hell said we were jumping?" She commented casually as she slipped through a small hole in the fence, catching parts of her fur on the wire.

"Figures you'd find a different way in." he grumbled as he followed after her.

The two wolves wandered by the first couple of buildings, letting the youngest listen for the stone. They stopped in front of the massive ten story milling building, with a sigh.

"Any idea how to get in this time?" Toboe teased her as she studied the building.

"Working on it." She mumbled and closed her eyes. She slipped into the hazy section of her mind and shifted through the multitudes of 'what if's'.

"Ok…that_ really_ should be called cheating."

"Jealous much?" she smirked as she wandered to the side of the building.

Crates stacked up to a broken window on the third floor, making Kia a little nervous. She felt as though this was becoming too easy. As they climbed, she started looking for any sign of trouble both in reality and in the haze. She climbed through the window and helped the boy though and onto the catwalk. The smell of milled wood ranging from pines to furs and cedars filled the open building. She could barely catch the faint scent of wolves, some very fresh from having just been left. The two shifted back into their human forms to be less of a suspect should they come acrocc someone by accident.

"Stay close." She whispered to him as he tiptoed down the stairs.

**…**

**…**

"Something isn't right." Tsume grumbled as he paced through the living room.

"You're just nervous because this is the first time you've been separated from her in a week. Sheesh she'll be fine." Hige complained as he flipped through the channels of the TV.

"Can you guarantee that Porky? Can you tell me honestly that she'll be fine when we're in Drake's city?" He snapped in frustration. Hige glanced over to the silver wolf and sighed.

"I'm sorry man…I didn't think about that part."

"That's your problem! You never think past what you see." He growled as he continued to pace.

Hige was about to say something else when Blue laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't mean it. He's just worried about her and doesn't know how to handle it." She whispered to him. The cinnamon wolf nodded his head and continued to flip through the channels.

"It's not just her…I'm worried about the runt too." Tsume grumbled in a softer tone.

"I have to agree with Tsume on this one…" Kiba commented as he walked over to the window. "They are taking a long time to come back.

"Should we go after them then?" Blue looked to the two alpha wolves with concern.

"No…we'll wait a while longer before we go after them." Kiba replied as he continued to gaze out at the world beyond the glass.

**…**

**…**

She gripped the railing as she followed after him, still shifting through the countless, ever-changing images. Just as the boy had reached the bottom of the stairs to the ground floor, an image forced her into action. She jerked the boy back by his collar, dragging him out of the way of a massive swinging hook.

Toboe hit the ground hard as she let go to throw a punch at the first wolf that appeared, rendering him unconscious. In the same movement, she kicked backward, driving a second to his knees. More wolves appeared as Kia fought them off, trying to protect the boy behind her. The young red wolf cried out her name and leaped onto the back of another wolf, pinning him to the ground.

"Look out kid!" She shouted pushing two more back as best she could.

Toboe rolled to the side, barely missing an attack from a large dark wolf. More images flashed in the she-wolf's mind as she fought. Each time, she would shout to the boy, helping him to avoid capture from assaults he didn't see coming. The wolves swarmed her, over powering her just from their numbers, wearing her down. She tried to shout to Toboe to run when she heard resounding yelp of pain. The wolves pinned her to the ground as she tried to look for the source of the sound. Fear gripped her as the foreign pack forced her up onto her knees, allowing her to see him.

Toboe hung three feet above the ground by the scruff of his shirt. He started kicking and flailing his arms out, trying to hit his captor. Her jaw hung open as her gaze shifted over to the monster of a man that nearly dwarfed her mate. His ebony skin barely stood out from the tight black shirt that stretched over his every chest muscle. Dark camo pants barely hid the muscular features of his thick legs. Recognition ripped a crossed her face as she watched a dark smile spread on his face.

"You…you're behind this?" She whispered to him.

The sound of a slow clap echoed through the building catching her attention. The clap continued as steps resounded off the metal stair from the second floor.

"Well done…that was truly one of the most impressive fights I have ever seen my dear." A smoothed voice rang out.

"Drake! What is the meaning of this?" Kia growled as the gray wolf came into view.

"I'm simply taking what I want…you." He replied coyly as he stopped in front of her.

"You can't have me…you lost." She started to struggle against the six wolves that held her.

"Oh…you actually believed that I would actually stop pursuing you?" She stopped long enough to see the dark smile on his face.

"Now…we can do this one of two ways…either you come along quietly or I make you."

"You can do whatever the hell you want to me, I still won't go with you." She snapped at him.

"Oh I know you too well to do anything to you…you're too strong for that…but the boy here…" Drake turned to see Toboe starting to struggle again. "Well let's see what this boy is made of…shall we?"

"You Bastard!" She yelled and fought harder to get away.

The gray wolf snapped his fingers and a large blade was produced. Images flashed through her head as the dark skinned man lowered Toboe to the ground, holding him against his chest. He locked the boy's arms behind his back with one hand and use the other to jerk on the auburn hair, exposing his neck.

"Don't you fucking dare!" She bellowed.

"Do you still intend to refuse me?"

"No don't Kia! Don't let him get to you! I'll be fine!" Toboe yelped as the massive black wolf tightened his hold painfully. Drake placed the cold blade against the soft, fragile skin of the boy's neck, silencing his pleas to her.

"You so much as pierce his skin and I'll kill your men before you even have a chance to finish slitting his throat." She snarled at him, letting her rage build.

"We'll just see about that."

Toboe yelled as the fiery pain of the blade bit into his flesh, dragging its serrated edge over his jugular. The rusty iron smell filled her nose as his blood began to pour over his skin, staining his shirt. Summoning her strength she broke away and in the blink of an eye she killed her six captors; crushing three's necks and impaling the others with brisk thrusts of her knife that she produced. The blade was knocked from her hand and she was pinned again. Shocked from her integrity, the blade slipped in Drake's hand, slicing the boy's neck wide open. Toboe's eyes widened as his breath left him, strangling him. Fear practically dripped off his skin as his blood poured out and his vision started to go black.

_"Please tell me you'll fight this fight  
I can't see without your light  
I need you to breathe into my life"_

Kia's voice rang out as she sung her heart-song. Her raw emotions fueled her power as she healed her young friend. The red wolf started coughing and gasping as his lungs welcomed the air back inside. He spat out globs of crimson blood as he fought for recovery.

_"Don't tell me this is goodbye  
I won't grieve - it's not yet time  
Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive"_

A gasp ripped through the foreign pack as Toboe's miraculously healed right before their eyes.

"This gentlemen is exactly why I am claiming her as my mate, regardless of our laws." Drake proudly confessed as he put the stained blade back to the boy's neck.

"You even think about trying to harm him again and you'll regret it." She snarled.

"What…you'll try and kill more wolves?" He chuckled darkly failing to see her smile. Toboe did see her faint smile and gasped as he realized what she planned to do.

"Kia Don't do it! He doesn't know where we are and he won't be able to heal you!" The boy struggled to get away from his captor but to no avail.

"What are you talking about runt?" Drake snapped, pressing the blade further into his skin.

"Why don't you cut him and see…Whatever you do to him…will effect me."

Curiously, Drake slowly raked the blade a crossed Toboe's skin again, not bothering to stop when she started singing again. The boy's pain was fleeting and brief before he felt his skin mend again. He stared wide-eyed and tearful as he stared at the she-wolf. She was singing her song stronger than he had ever heard before, adding such a power that her words hung in the air. He started struggling again when as a line of blood started to fall from her splitting neck.

"NOOOO!" Tears of rage escaped him. He felt so helpless, letting her take his fatal wound.

Drake stopped and started at Kia, amazed at the strength of her ability to take another's wounds.

"So this is the power of the foretold Healer…Truly more amazing in person rather than in tale." He said quietly as he returned the blade to its owner.

"You won't be able to hurt him without killing me as well." She snapped as a wolf began to bandage her neck.

"We'll see…we'll see…I still have one more trick to try." He grinned and produced the maroon diamond from his pocket.

He snapped his fingers again as he knelt on one knee and place the stone on the ground. Another wolf appeared and handed him a large hammer.

"Let's see you heal him from this." He chuckled darkly and raised the hammer high above his head. Her eye's widened in horror as she glanced between the stone and the red wolf.

The blow resounded throughout the mill; the ringing sound of metal hitting stone. Toboe screamed in pain and was released from the black wolf. He crumpled to the ground, screaming as another blow fell onto the stone. Kia shouted her song, but to no avail. She couldn't heal him from the pain that he and the stone were enduring.

"St-Stop it!" She screamed, struggling to get away from the wolves that held her. Drake smiled and hit the stone, harder.

"Please Stop!" She started sobbing, begging the gray wolf. "I'll do anything! Please stop hurting them!"

Drake stopped, holding the hammer in the air, posed to strike again. He smiled when he saw her tear stained face.

"Let Toboe go…and the stone…I'll go with you quietly." She said somberly.

"N-no…Kia…you can't do this…" Toboe groaned weakly.

"I have too…I…I can't stand to see you hurt like that." She fought back another sob, unable to look at him.

Fighting to stand to his feet, Toboe managed to walk over to the defeated she-wolf and hugged her bandaged neck. His mangled auburn hair hid her face as she whispered into his ear.

"Get out of here and find the pack…don't let Tsume come back here alone…it's a trap!" he hugged her tighter, to show that he understood.

He stood to his feet and walked over to the now standing Drake. He took the chipped stone from his hand and retreated to the opening bay doors.

"Toboe…" She called to him as the wolves released her, leery of the mysterious she-wolf. The red wolf glanced over his shoulder to gaze at her. "Tell him…tell him I love him."

Toboe nodded his head, knowing who she was talking about. When the doors closed behind him, she spun onto the gray wolf.

"Call him…"

"Who my dear?"

"Your sniper on third and Barlow ave…tell him not to shoot." She growled. "I'll know if the kid will die or not. If anything, _anything_ happens to him…I'll kill you myself."

Drake smiled and pulled out his cellphone; dialing numbers on the key pad. He was about to push the last number when she shook her head.

"Wrong number jack ass; it's a nine not a three." He snickered and punched the correct number.

The wolves whispered amongst themselves wondering just how she knew without standing close to him.

"It's Drake…let the boy go…we found what we needed to know." He hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket.

"You fucking set me up?" she growled at his last statement.

"Yes…I wanted to know the extent of your abilities. Now I know, beyond a shadow of doubt…you are the foretold Far-Seeing Healer." He sneered and grabbed her arm, leading her up the metal stairs.

**…**

**…**

Tsume was pacing on the porch when he heard a howl rip a crossed the snow covered land. The sound reached clear inside the house as its owner sounded off again, bringing the other wolves out onto the porch as well. In the distance, a red wolf emerged from the edge of the city. The wolf didn't get very far before he collapsed in the snow.

"Toboe!" The silver wolf bellowed and charged off the porch to his side, leaving the pack behind on the porch.

"Toboe! What happened to you?" He growled past his panic when he smelt the blood that stained his rumpled fur.

"Kia…she…" The red wolf struggled to stay conscious as the pain enveloped him.

"Where is she?" Tsume demanded as he pulled the limp wolf into his lap.

"Drake…he has her. He trapped us when we went after the stone…He knows what she is!" Toboe groaned as he looked up to the rage-ridden face of the silver wolf that held him.

"What?"

"I tried to protect her but there was too many of them…Tsume they….they slit my throat!" the boy started to sob. "I was felt so helpless, like failed to protect her when she healed me….then the stone…he started hitting the stone! I-I…I couldn't stop the pain…"

Tsume wrapped his arms around the sobbing wolf and gently rocked him.

"She…she traded her life to set me and the stone free….she told me to come back here and tell you….not to go alone…that it was a trap!...she…she said she loved you…Tsume…I couldn't help her! I…I let him take her!"

"Stop it! Stop it right now…you hear me?" Tsume growled in his ear, pulling away to see his tear stained muzzle. "You did everything you could! Don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Tsume?"

Kiba and the other two wolves ran up beside them and knelt down in the snow, surrounding the young wolf.

"I'm going after her…You should stay here and recover." The silver wolf said firmly.

"No! If you're going then I'm going!" Toboe groaned and forced himself to his shaking feet.

"I'll stick close to the runt." Hige said quietly. Tsume nodded and stood to his feet.

"Where are they at?" Kiba commanded as he stood as well.

"The lumber mill….on the other side of town…but we have to be careful…Kia said it was a trap." Toboe noted as he took the first steps toward town again.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUNNNN!**

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**Now see...this is an AWFUL place to leave ya'll ...especially since it's taking me longer to upload new chapters!**

**VOTE FOR TOBOE"S SONG AND I"LL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!**


	91. Chapter 91-I'm Coming For Blood

**Okay so the looooooonnnngggest Chapter I had up until now was chap 80 at just over 4,000 words.**

**This one beats it hands down with over 4,681 words!**

**Not including the commentary!**

**...**

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN! **

**WARNING: EPIC CHAPTER ALERT!**

**Subject to complete and total awesomely epic fight sequences and in dire need of background music!**

**Please enjoy the suggested playlist.**

**...**

**"I will Not Bow" Breaking Ben.**

**"Headstrong" Trapt**

**"Nothing Left to Say" Imagine Dragons**

**and any other great background songs you think would be fitting**

**...**

**Kia has given herself over to Drake in exchange for Toboe and the stone to be set free.**

**All hell is to pay when Tsume finds out that his beloved mate is in jepordy.**

**Will Drake and the mysterious wolf's devious plan work or can he and the wolf pack save her in time?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 91- I'm Coming For Blood**

**...**

Kia fought to calm her nerves as Toboe disappeared from her range of sight. She wouldn't know if he would make it back to the pack or if they would even come in time to rescue her. She growled quietly as Drake continued to pull her up the ten flights of stairs to an office room. Richly decorated with lavish furnisher and an exquisite fireplace; the office could have been mistaken for a stateroom, not what was about to become her torture chamber.

The massive black wolf had followed the two up the stairs, smiling devilishly as he watched her. Kia stared at him with a deep hatred in her eyes as she was forced into a metal chair. She knew his intentions to try and kill Tsume, regardless of if Drake succeeded in his retched plan.

"You lied to me." She growled to him viciously. "You told me he was dead."

"And you told him that didn't you? Before he even had the courage to tell you himself that he was your precious Beowulf." The man's deep booming voice sneered.

"Why did you lie to me?" Her face dropped to look at the ground, too angry to look at him.

"I knew the fucking bastard all too well…The traitor deserves to live with his shame and I knew he wouldn't tell you who he was because of what he did, especially if I provided the chance to hide in that little lie."

"He did everything he could to prote-"

"He still failed miserably!" He bellowed, silencing the angered she-wolf. "He betrayed his pack and allowed his heart to rule his head for the sake of a pathetic woman like you! I turned him into the perfect soldier….but you…"

Kia looked over her shoulder again to the man whose fury was building rapidly.

"You destroyed that…by letting him believe that he could return to you and have a pitiful life. He became distracted and allowed the packs to fall…for the simple fact that he couldn't let you go."

"So you're going to punish him further by taking me away?" Kia growled.

"At the height of his glory…just as he did to me when he allowed my pack to fall." The man furrowed his eyes

Drake came back with a length of rope and started to tie her to the chair. She started to struggle when the man held her down till Drake was finished. The gray wolf smiled and went over to a table and pulled out a syringe. Her eyes widened in horror as images flew through her mind of what was about to come.

"While I'm with her, you'll have to keep them busy. It will take some time before it starts to take effect." Drake explained to his dark-skinned friend as he fastened a needle to the end.

"How long do you need?"

"Until she goes unconscious…once I get this into her system we'll have about ten minutes before the time window opens for me to work…at which point I'll have about twenty minutes too…_correct_…her…it will become permanent when she fall unconscious and the time window closes." Drake approached the struggling she-wolf.

She kicked him as hard as she could earning a hard slap a crossed her face. Spots appeared before her eyes, distracting her from her plight for a moment. Long enough for Drake to shove the needle into her arm, injecting a quarter of the drug into her system.

"Do you know what made Tsume such a great warrior?" The man chuckled darkly as he made his way to the door. Kia winced in pain as she felt the ice cold drug surge through her blood.

"Because when he truly desires to fight…he sees red…"

"W-what?" She struggled to keep calm as her emotions started to grow stronger.

"The wolf would cave to his rage and go on a killing spree. He learned how to fight the same way without it….ahhh it was a beautiful thing when he saw red and slaughtered the enemy." Fear ripped through her as she watched his dark smile grow.

"When he did, I'd have to pull our pack out because when he does see red…he doesn't know the difference between friend or foe."

An image of the pack racing to the mill, flashed before her eyes. They were coming for her…and she saw her lover's rage building with each stride…beyond the anger she knew him to have. "_Oh God! They others don't know about this!"_ she screamed to herself as the man's words sank in.

"It would be a real shame…if the rest of your pack came with him and he was seeing red….like I know he will." The man chuckled again and slipped out of the room.

Kia fought to get out of her bonds as Drake leaned against the table, watching her closely for his window of opportunity. Pain started to envelop her as the drug started to take its hold. Her emotions started running higher than she had ever felt them before, hurting her. Her vision started blur and noises started to slow and change.

**…**

**…**

Tsume ran through the snow as hard as he could. His fur was being ripped behind him as he charged forward. His claws dug into the snow, tearing it to pieces as he rage grew stronger every time his paws hit the icy ground. He couldn't stand toying with the idea the she was in Drake's clutches. He was infuriated that the gray wolf had the audacity to take his mate and hurt the young red wolf that he had become so attached too. As the mill came into view, he stared to snarl, his fury becoming uncontrollable.

"No matter what happens….Stay out of my way!" He growled viciously to the pack behind him.

"Tsume! We're going to fight this together!" Kiba replied, shouting over the wind in his ears.

"You don't understand…You _have_ to stay away from me in this fight!"

Tsume ran harder as his rage fueled to higher heights as they came close to the fence. With a feral snarl, he leapt clean over the twelve foot gate and landed roughly on the other side. The others, not wanting to take a chance at the gate, slowly funneled through the small gap in the fence that Toboe and Kia had found earlier. Tsume barely broke his stride as he change back into his human form. He threw open the doors to the mill, letting them slam against the walls as he stormed over the threshold.

"DDDRRRAAAAKKKEEEE!" His rage had darkened and filled every note of voice as he roared his opponent's name. He bellowed so loudly that it echoed throughout the building, shaking the windows.

A howl ripped through the air, signaling the attack. Wolves came out of every corner, both as humans and in their true forms. Tsume didn't care; his rage was consuming him. He threw the first punch into the windpipe of the closest human, crushing it effortlessly. He felt someone grab him from behind. In one sweeping motion, he flipped the opponent over his back and onto the ground, ripping his arm off in the process. A wolf leaped at him, his jaws opened wide to bite at him. Tsume jabbed his bottom jaw and flung him into a pile of timbers that came crashing down, killing the wolf.

"TTTSSSUUUMMMEEEEEEEEE!" Her voice echoed with pain and fear from the top floor.

The sound was all it took to send him over the edge. His vision turned red and his mind blackened. He could smell the blood that would spill from those that he killed. He didn't know who it was, but all he knew, was that she was in danger and he had to get to her. His rage had taken over, leaving him blind to everything except to kill whatever came to close.

His pack mates watched in horror, standing in the door way, as the slaughter played out before them. Toboe started shaking as he watched his friend rip out countless throats without mercy. His fur was becoming soaked in their blood. Wolves and humans alike tried to swarm him, over power him, but he was too quick and killed all that came to close. Even the ones who started to beg for mercy and tried to get away were not spared as he ended their miserable lives.

"When he says stay out of his way, he really means it!" Hige watched unsure if he should be afraid or not.

"He's lost to us! If we get close he might think that we're his enemy. Even so we still have to help him." Kiba urged and started for the stairs, taking out the first wolf he encountered.

"Right…Stay close runt…runt?…TOBOE! NO!" Hige looked frantically to find the young red wolf running right into the middle of the onslaught.

Toboe leaped at a human that tried to sneak up behind the silver wolf, knocking the knife from his hand. He snapped at another, keeping them off from behind when a sharp pain filled his shoulders. He yelped in pain as he was thrown to the ground.

"TOBOE!" Hige shouted again as he tried to get to the boy's side. He was cut off and forced to fight several opponents with Blue by his side.

Toboe couldn't move, he was still in pain from his earlier encounter with Drake's pack and his new wounds only added to his plight. The boy looked to see a brown wolf standing over him about to go for the kill. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next as his blood pooled from his shoulder onto the ground. A yip sounded and blood splattered a crossed his face.

"You idiot! I told you to stay away from me…I…I could have killed you!" An iron voice growled to him. Toboe peeked his eye open to see a hand held out in front of him. Looking up, he saw the angered face of his lost friend. He took the hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Tsume…" The boy started to tremble.

"I can't let you get hurt! I'm not going to lose you both!" Tsume growled at him as his anger diminished into a slight fear. Toboe was about to say something when he saw a human running up behind the silver wolf.

"LOOK OUT!" The boy pushed him to the side, barely missing the flying wench himself.

Tsume ripped the wench from the man bashed him in the head with it, killing him from the contact.

**….**

**….**

"TTTTTSSSSUUUMMEEEE! HHEELLPP MEEEE!" Kia screamed again as the pain over rode her system.

She could hardly make out any of the images in front of her. Every sound was contorted and warped, making it difficult to understand anything. Her emotions were running wild as she tried to break free of her bonds. She was scared; she couldn't see what the future held or even if Tsume was still coming for her. She was afraid for his life and the lives of their pack mates.

"It's time my dear…." Drake chuckled as he pulled up a chair in front of her, listening to the sounds of the fight below.

**…**

**…**

_Who knows how long  
I've been awake now?  
The shadows on my wall don't sleep  
They keep calling me  
Beckoning...Beckoning…beckoning…_

Tsume pulled the red wolf behind him as he made his way to the stairs. He saw Kiba had made his way up to the second floor in front of them while Hige and Blue were finishing with the ones on the ground level. Just as he cleared the landing, Kiba noticed him. The white wolf gave a round house kick to a human, sending him over the rail before leaping to his side.

"You alright?" He asked, panting for air.

"I'm fine now…" Tsume answered somberly, ashamed of having lost control of his rage.

_Who knows what's right?  
The lines keep getting thinner  
My age has never made me wise  
But I keep pushing on and on and on and oooooonnnnnnnnnnnn_

Kiba nodded his head and the trio started to make their way to the next flight of stairs, when a massive ebony man leaped down the metal stair well, blocking their path. Tsume blinked, first in surprise and then in anger when he recognized the man standing before him.

"Waclaw! I should have known you would have had a hand in this." Tsume growled to his old pack leader. His old alpha laughed darkly as Tsume gently pushed Toboe behind him.

"Take the kid….go help Kia…now!" He growled under his breath to Kiba. With a slight nod, the two wolves slipped away to find another way up.

"You never could let things go, could you?" Tsume added bitterly.

"We were the strongest pack this world had ever seen until you destroyed it!" Waclaw's voice boomed through the building as wolves and humans started to close in on them.

"But soon…we'll be an unstoppable force…with her help." He chuckled darkly as Tsume's face darkened.

"Kia will never help you!" He bellowed his reply.

"She will when Drake is through with her."

"What?!"

"Even as we speak…she is succumbing to the drug that is altering her memories and emotions."

"You Fucking Bastard!" Tsume roared and lunged at the black wolf.

_There's nothing left to say now...  
There's nothing left to say now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _

As the two wolves grappled, Kiba was caught in his own brawl on the four floor of the building. The red wolf had slipped away unnoticed, running hard up the stairs to help the she-wolf.

**…**

**…**

"Don't you see my dear…your feelings for Tsume are really for Drake…It's Tsume you hate." Drake said calmly.

Kia fought past her emotions, trying to register who it was that she really loved. Nothing seemed to make since. Her memories told her that she loved Tsume, but her feelings revealed the opposite. She knew something was going terribly wrong.

_There's nothing left to say now...  
There's nothing left to say now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _

"N-Nooo…T-too much has happened for me to…to hate him…" She groggily answered the warped voice in her head.

"He's tricked you…he's lied to you…he's used you for his own gain…" the voice told her.

Was that really true? Did he do all those things? She shook her head heavily; her mind wasn't her own anymore. She needed help in the worst way. Even if he did do those things to her, he always saved her.

"ttttssssSSSSSSSUUUUUMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed again as loud as she could. But she knew, her voice was failing her and her world would soon darken.

**…**

**…**

_Below my soul  
I feel an engine  
Collapsing as it sees the pain  
If I could only shut it out_

Tsume found himself on the fifth floor, still trying to make his way up to his mate when he heard her again. She was in agony, and her voice was weakening. He growled in pain as a fist connected with his spine.

"Don't ignore me!" Waclaw bellowed as he picked Tsume up off the ground and threw him through a window into another room.

The silver wolf groaned as he landed in the sawdust. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the black wolf fazing and leaping in after him. He threw a handful of the dust into his opponents face before rolling, fazing back into his true form, out of his grasp.

"I _won't_ let you use her to get to me!" He snarled, lunging at the black shoulder of his old mentor.

_I've come too far  
To see the end now  
Even if my way is wrong  
I keep pushing on and on and on and ooooooonnnnnnn….._

Waclaw roared as Tsume ripped flesh from bone, leaping away from the snapping jaws. He slammed into a control box by accident, switching on a giant saw. Caught off guard by the sound, Waclaw pushed the silver wolf onto the belt, pinning him down. Tsume looked up to the roaring blade come closer. The wind flew threw his fur as he struggled to get away. He fazed back into a human and punched Waclaw as hard as he could in the face. It was enough to free him and get off the belt. The black wolf snarled and soared over the belt crashing with Tsume through another wall.

_There's nothing left to say now...  
There's nothing left to say now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _

Another scream for help reached the silver wolf as he pushed Waclaw off of him. With a growl he ran for the stairs again, making it to the next floor before he was attacked by the black wolf.

**…**

**…**

"He doesn't care about you! Tsume only saved you because he wanted to use you for his own gain." Drake snarled to Kia.

She was fighting to hold onto her reason that was slipping away. Her memories altered to have a new perspective of the silver wolf that claimed her as his mate.

"Noo…that's not true!" she started crying as he injected her again with more of the drug.

Her blood started freezing from the cold as the added dose started to take effect. Time was running short and she was becoming more afraid of the voice that was talking to her.

"Drake loves you….Drake will protect you and provide for you…You are madly in love with Drake."

"I Hate him!" She bellowed.

"Hate who?" the voice asked her.

She didn't know the answer. She hated someone with a rising passion and she loved another with her whole heart. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out who. She looked up towards where the door should be, seeing a blurred figure slipping into the room.

"Leave her alone!" a second voice shouted, ringing clearly in her head.

"Toboe no!" She yelled weakly as she recognized the voice.

Toboe growled and leaped at the man beside her, tearing into his arm. Drake roared in pain and fell to the ground. The red wolf spotted the needle still in her arm and ripped it out, throwing it into the fire. He was knocked to the ground as the gray wolf attacked him.

_There's nothing left to say now...  
There's nothing left to say now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _

**…**

**…**

Hige and Blue raced up the stairs to join Kiba, taking out as many of the remaining wolves that they could. Blue kicked a human over the railing, sending him to his death below.

"Where's Toboe?" Hige yelled over the commotion as he grappled with another wolf.

"He disappeared!" Kiba growled as he clamped onto the throat of a human.

A contorted howl of pain filled the air above them.

"SHIT! He went after Kia alone!" Hige yelped and tried to charge up the stairs. More wolves blocked their path, holding them back on the fifth floor.

**…**

**…**

_I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
Hey!_

Tsume slowly made his way up the stairs, fighting Waclaw at every step. Blood dripped from his wounds that littered his body. The sound of red wolf's painful cry only added to his rage and urgency.

"Toboe!" He groaned as a wave of pain washed over him, falling onto the landing of the eighth floor.

"Don't tell me you've grown another soft spot!" Waclaw sneered, enjoying seeing his old beta wounded before him.

The sound of his mate crying out for help caused him to look up, earning an upper-cut punch as a result. He fell backward to the ground, gasping for air as stars danced before his eyes.

"Sound to me like you're almost out of time." Waclaw chuckled darkly.

"What are you talking about?" he snarled noting the limp that the black wolf was carrying.

"When she fall's unconscious, there will be no fixing what he's done to her."

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you for this!" Tsume roared as he found his strength again.

"Just you try it!"

_I keep falling, I keep falling down...  
I keep falling, I keep falling down..._

Tsume attacked the black wolf driving him back. Hitting him endlessly, pushing him back towards a wall of glass. He slammed his fists into the black wolf's iron gut, driving the air out of him. When he hit the metal railing in front of the window, Tsume jumped up and grabbed a bar above him. He swung his feet and connected them into Waclaw's chest, sending him over the rail, crashing through the fragile glass.

_If you could only save me  
I'm drowning in the waters of my sooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllllllllllll_

Tsume let go and watched as the black wolf howled in rage as he fell in a curtain of broken shards. Waclaw crashed into pile of running machinery, mangling his body over the moving parts. Sparks flew in protest, catching onto the piles of saw dust that littered the ground. Panting heavily, Tsume watched a moment longer as fire began to spread. He heard someone shout his name and looked for the owner.

Kiba was on the fifth floor with the others. Concern filled his eyes as he glanced from the silver wolf to the office above. Tsume nodded and charged up the remaining stairs.

**…**

**…**

Toboe fought as hard as he could, biting and clawing at the gray wolf, but without any experience in fighting, he wasn't doing anything other than pissing Drake off.

"Toboe quick! Tell me the truth!" Kia pleaded with the red wolf, holding onto the sound of his voice.

It was the only thing that seemed real to her anymore. She couldn't trust her memories of either Drake or Tsume to help her figure out what she was feeling. She didn't dare listen to the voice that started her confusion either. Toboe though, he was always honest; she could trust his judgment to be true.

"What do you want me to say? YIKES!" He yelped as he dodged another attack. He retaliated by biting down as hard as he could the gray wolf's fore arm, breaking the bone at the joint.

"Who are my real emotions for? Who is it that I love?" She tried to yell as her world started to slowly turn black.

"Tsume! You love Tsume!" He yelped as he was thrown to the side.

"Don't listen to him!" Drake snarled.

Toboe growled and charged, ramming into the gray wolf's side. Drake flew to the side, colliding into table that crashed under his weight. Kia's mind started to correct itself; her memories and feeling for each wolf becoming clear again.

"Did he save me for his own gain? Did…did he only want me for my abilities?"

"No, Kia! Tsume loves you more than anything! We all knew that long before we even met Cheza." Toboe explained as he started panting, keeping a strict guard on the gray wolf. Kia smiled as more of her world started to fade away slowly; her world was right again thanks to the red wolf.

Drake, however, refused to acknowledge that all of his work was lost. The blow that Toboe had dealt him allowed his life blood to pour out onto the ground. He knew his time was running out and refused to lose her to the silver wolf.

"If I can't have her….Neither will _he_!" He roared as he lunged at the red wolf.

Toboe flew across the room with a painful howl. He crashed into the wall and a pile object fell off a shelf, hitting him in the head. His world spun for a moment before it blackened out, rendering him unconscious and unable to help the she-wolf.

_There's nothing left to say now...  
There's nothing left to say now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _

Drake gripped her shoulder, dropping his face close to hers. He could see the light starting to fade from her eyes as the drug's hold started to claim her.

"You will forget him…" he started, deepening his voice slightly.

"You will forget everything about the silver wolf named Tsume. Your emotions, your feelings, even your memories of him…let Tsume become nothing more than a black shadow in your mind."

Kia's eyes widened as her every thought of the wolf darkened. She couldn't see him anymore. She knew someone was there when the rest of her pack was there, but her mind was becoming too weak and assumed that maybe it was just one of her pack mates instead.

"Forget Tsume…Forget all of the times you had alone together…they never happened."

Her memories her week becoming his mate, vanished into a black void. The times where they were left alone to sneak a kiss, the night under the stars during the meteor shower, alone in Red-Moon's house, alone beside the pond after her nightmare, alone in the forest of death, even the encounter on the bus in the junkyard; vanished into a rapidly growing black void of her mind. She started crying as her memories washed away of her beloved mate.

"Forget everything…everything…even how you first met him….you _will_ forget him."

The last she could recall easily, was how his golden eyes burned with a kind of longing when they first saw each other in Freeze City.

"Forget Tsume….Forget his name." Drake hissed.

Her eyes glazed over as her world began to finally fade away. Satisfied, he grinned when he heard the door crash off its hinges. Turning, his smile widened when he saw the bloodied silver wolf in front of him.

"What business do you think you have here?" Drake growled triumphantly.

"I'm here for blood." Tsume snarled, glancing towards the drooping head of his mate. "And I'm taking my mate _back!"_

The two wolves fazed into their true forms and lunged at each other. It wasn't long before Drake's wounds increased in number and severity. When he took another lunge towards the fierce silver wolf, he was side stepped, causing him to fly out the door. The force was enough for him to crash through the railing of the stairs. Smoke started to rapidly fill the burning building, as the gray wolf cried out in shock and pain as the growing flames engulfed him below.

"Kia!" Tsume ran to her side, ripping at the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"Come on, Kia! Answer me!" He shook her slightly, pulling her into his lap and receiving a moan in response.

"Tell me…." She wheezed. "Tell me…not to…forget..."

"Forget what? Me? You better not forget me! Kia _please, _don't forget me! Remember me! You have to remember me!" He begged her.

_There's nothing left to say now...  
There's nothing left to say now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...  
I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... _

Her world was too dark clearly make out the face of the person holding her. An iron voice rang with authority in her head, demanding that she remember him. But who? She didn't know who to remember. Light faded away into blackness and sound started to melt away from her mind as the voice continued to try and reach her. She was aware of was a boy barely saying a name that her heart clung too and the feel of someone's lips melting into hers. She etched the feeling of them into her heart along with the name that eluded her. The last thing she could clearly recall was the smell of musky pines and being lifted up of the ground.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!**

**Totally epic chapter ends in yet another cliff hanger! Son of a _**

**LOL**

**Okay now seriously! I want your opinions and reviews people! If I don't get feed back I don't know how I'm doing :(**


	92. Chapter 92 Waiting For a Sign

**Oh I can see it now...I'm just gunna go ahead and hide until the next chapter is posted.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 92- Waiting For a Sign**

**POV Kiba**

**...**

Tsume paced the waiting room, consistently running his hands through his ruffled hair and grumbling under his breath. I can't exactly blame him though. We're all equally worried for Kia. She was still unconscious and trapped under the remains of the damn drug Drake had given her.

I leaned forward, letting my head fall towards my knees, resting my arms on my legs as I sat in one of the chairs. I saw Toboe's stained boots past my bangs, anxiously bouncing the heels, waiting for something to happen. I could hear fabric being rubbed rhythmically as Blue tried to comfort Hige. He was feeling awful because he was the one who said that she was perfectly fine while she and Toboe were supposed to go get groceries earlier this afternoon.

I sighed and thought of the confusing after math of the battle for our friend. Hige, Blue, and I had finally made it up to the office when the fire began to spread. Tsume was yelling at her unconscious form, telling her to remember him. Toboe was whimpering under a pile of metal objects and books. The poor kid had taken quite a beating today. Hige and I had helped to carry him out of the burning building, using a fire escape most of the way until we could jump down to safety. Tsume followed behind us, carrying his mate in his arms.

I shook my head slightly as I remembered the fight that followed. It was a challenge to convince him to bring her to Chiquita's place and wait for her to wake up. All I managed to accomplish was our pack getting the chance to wash the blood off our skin and changed our clothing before coming to the hospital. I'm almost glad now that he didn't listen to me. When we brought her in and Tsume said that she had been given some kind of drug that would alter her mind and emotions; the doctors practically dragged her away from us and into ICU. Now…now we were stuck waiting to see what would happen.

"AHHHGGG!" I heard Tsume snarl followed by a loud banging sound. I looked up to see him having punched the wall out of frustration.

"Tsume just calm down…we're all worried about her..." I said firmly.

His body was trembling, but from rage or fear, I couldn't tell. I was almost hoping for the later. Seeing the dark side of the silver wolf in the midst of battle was a terrifying sight, one that I knew he regretted showing. I cannot judge against him for it. It's a part of being a wolf. There's a limit that everyone can take before they are consumed by their rage, one that very few have peaked too. I myself am guilty of having been consumed that way before. I know how it plagues you for days afterward. You can't remember anything; not how you killed or how many, not even who it was you killed. The instinct to destroy rules you until there is nothing left or someone finally brings you down.

As I watched him start to shudder, he turns to look at me. I fight to hold a straight face at what I see. Tsume had never shown his true emotions until recently, thanks to Kia. But now, everything he felt was written all over him. He was angry for how things turned out, scared and worried for his mate, ashamed and regretful for his actions when we first went into the fight.

I can still see him in the midst of the fight. He was still lost to his rage and no hope insight to bring him back out of it. When Toboe ran to his side, I thought for sure he would kill the kid, and there was nothing we could do to stop him. Somewhere inside though…he knew the kid was there. I watched him whip around attack him and stop in mid stride. His body shock as though he was fighting with himself, fighting to stop himself from killing anymore. When the brown wolf injured the pup, it was enough to snap him out of his rage. It was the first time in my life that I had seen anyone reach that point and still know who was a friend and who was a foe.

**…**

**…**

**Normal POV**

**…**

**…**

Tsume resumed his pacing when a man with shaggy red-brown hair and a white lab coat of sorts walked into the waiting room, looking at a clipboard.

"Anyone here for the young woman that was brought in earlier?" He asked as he glanced up to the room full of people, waiting for news. When the man made eye contact with Tsume, his jaw dropped open in surprise, gawking at the sight of the silver wolf for a moment.

"T-Tsume!? Dude is it really you man?"

"Robert?" Holy shit man! What the hell are you doing here?" The silver wolf exclaimed as he hurried over to greet his old friend.

"I work here! This is my hospital." Robert smirked as he embraced him for a moment.

"How is she?" Tsume asked frantically, holding onto the doctor's shoulders.

"Wait…the woman is with you?" He asked as he glanced quickly to the other members of Tsume's pack.

"She's my….." The silver wolf paused for a moment, noting how many humans were listening in on the conversation.

"She's my wife." He replied slowly.

"Come with me…All of you!" He said frantically and hurried out of the waiting room. The pack followed closely behind him as he paused to speak with a nurse halfway down the hall.

"I need the patient in ICU room four, brought down into sector seven…put her in the largest room we have."

"What the hell is going on Rob?" Tsume growled as they continued down to his office. As soon as the wolves closed the door behind them, Robert sighed and sat down in a chair behind the desk.

"First of all, I didn't realize that she was a wolf until I saw you. I'm having her transferred to a wing of the hospital that's set up strictly for wolves. Nobody outside of wolves are allowed in there and a cardkey is needed to get in there. This helps to hide us from unsuspecting humans should we get stuck in our true form and still need medical attention." He said as he reached inside a drawer to pull out two card keys and handed them to Tsume.

"Second of all, I really don't know what to tell you."

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Hige growled, unsure if he was willing to trust any wolf outside of their pack after all that had happened.

"This is Robert." Tsume interjected, leaning back in the chair that he sat in. "He was in the warrior pack with me and was with me when I was cast out."

"You mean he left with you…after what happened." Toboe asked as he looked to the auburn wolf in front of him.

"I thought it was bogus what Waclaw did to Tsume and left with him…..a lot of wolves did. We all came here to try and start over. That was until he showed up with Drake a year ago." Robert commented as he rocked back in his chair.

"I take it then that you didn't join him again?" Blue asked quietly as she braced herself against the office door.

"I hated the bastards….I pray every day that they would leave or just plain die…I know it's awful to say but anyone outside of their pack would say the same." He replied, shaking his head.

"Sounds like we did you all a favor then…" Kiba said in a low voice.

"I heard the mill caught on fire and all of the workers died in it…Police said they're not investigating it any farther than that." Robert gave them a slight smile in thanks. "You did this town a huge favor by getting rid of them, even if you were just trying to save her."

"Tell me the truth…is she going to be okay?" Worry and fear tainted Tsume's words as he looked to his old friend. Robert sighed as he contemplated what to tell him.

"We found trace elements of the drug in her system and was able to give her an antidote. That drug is surprisingly common in this region. But the amount that was in her system was close to overdose material."

"So it was a good thing that I threw the rest in the fire." Toboe perked up.

"You mean to tell me Drake was going to give her more?" the boy nodded his head.

"Then you saved her life by doing that, yes….but we still have a problem."

"What problem?" Tsume groaned under his breath.

"The antidote fixes the levels of the person's emotions…but if her memory was tampered with in anyway…it can't always be fixed."

"What are you saying exactly?" Kiba asked when the silver wolf fell silent.

"I'm saying we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up…and that may not be for a couple days with as much as she's had." Robert said solemnly.

**…**

**…**

**POV Toboe**

**…**

**…**

I couldn't sleep. I felt sick to my stomach with worry. I sat up on the couch and looked around the room. Kiba and Hige were curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace, while Blue and I took up the couches. I sighed quietly. After insuring that Kia was still sound asleep in her new room, most of us returned to Chiquita's apartment. Tsume had stayed behind to keep watch over her. I had returned to the farm house to collect up the leather bag with the other stones in it. I didn't like having it so far away, especially after today.

I slumped off the couch and made my way over to the door. I slung the guitar strap over my shoulder so that the instrument would stay on my back and grabbed the keycard. I slipped out of the apartment and started jogging through the snowy night, back to the hospital. I was too worried about Kia to stay there. I had to be with her…her and Tsume.

As I entered the building and made my way to the wolf's wing, I thought about the two. I always thought of Kia as my mom in a way, but Tsume? Some days I could have mistaken him for a father. I never had a male role model in my life, but he and Kiba were as close as they came. Honestly, I preferred Tsume more. Kiba and Hige were too much like brothers to me, and Blue was as close to a sister that I would ever have. I couldn't help but smile at the idea that they were more than just my pack or close friends…they had become my family. Family that I wanted to stay with forever and to protect.

I swiped the card to gain entrance into the wing and made my way down to Kia's room. The doctor, Robert, came out and almost ran right into me.

"Oh Sorry kid…I didn't see you there."

"It's alright…how are they?" I whispered. It was really late and most of the lights were dimmed to help the other patients to sleep better.

"'Bout the same…You should talk to Tsume though….he really needs it." He commented as he left. I nodded my head and disappeared into the room.

It was a fairly large room, considering that this was a hospital. A couch was pushed up against a wall and a rocking chair was in a corner. Machines beeped beside Kia's bed. A couple IV's were stuck in her arm, pushing clean fluids and the remainder of her antidote into her system. If it weren't for the medical stuff she would have looked peacefully asleep.

I heard the leather couch grunt and looked over to see Tsume shifting slightly. He was bent over with his fists against his forehead, staring at the toes of his black boots. I sighed and made my way further into the room. The guitar clunked as I moved, catching his attention.

"Toboe…I didn't hear you come in." He must have been tired because his voice was starting to crack.

"It's okay." I commented quietly, taking up a seat in the rocking chair. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come be with you two."

"Well its quiet the party here." He joked sadly, rubbing one of his eyes. I chuckled and fell into silence.

We both kind of just sat there, listening to the sound of the machines, lost in our thoughts.

"Tsume…" I started. I didn't know why but I felt compelled to do this after what happened. "Would…would you teach me how to fight?"

"Why are you asking me this?" He grumbled.

"I…I could have saved her…I could have protected her from Drake if I had known how to fight better." Dang it! I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. It still hurt to think of how she was tied to the chair and the most I did was get the needle out of her arm.

"Toboe…" He was using that warning tone he sometimes used when someone was pushing their limits, but I didn't care anymore about offending him at this point.

"No! I could have protected her and I didn't because I didn't know how to fight." I growled, balling my fists up. "She wouldn't be in that bed if it wasn't for me. I screwed up…again! I should have said for us to come back and get ya'll before going after the stone and I didn't. I should have stayed by her side and not run away like a coward because I couldn't take a little pain. I should have fought harder and I didn't. I screwed up badly"

"Enough Toboe!" He snapped at me. The anger that rose in his voice was enough to get me to shut up finally and look at him.

"You don't know the meaning of screwing up." The look on his face wasn't angry, at least not at me.

"Then tell me…How did I _not _screw up?" Tears had started to fall down my face when he sighed.

"You want to know why I'm always so hard on you? Pushing you?" It's because…" He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Kia. "Because you're just like me…when I was your age. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did growing up."

"I don't understand…"

"I left Kia…because I didn't know how to protect her. I was in the same situations as you. I should have gone back for my pack, for help…I didn't… I tried to do on my own where you came back for us." He looked back towards be, talking in a more powerful tone.

"You took one hell of a beating today…and you still fought! I had to be trained to stop feeling the pain, you didn't have that…that makes you stronger than me. You had the courage to face Drake alone and protect her when I couldn't…Everything you did today…you did right."

"Why are you telling me this?" I didn't understand why he was opening up to me. Trying to make me feel better about the things I did wrong.

"Because you're just like me…You'll grow up living, believing that the world ended because you messed up. You need someone to tell you if you did or not. I didn't have that…you do. So I'm telling you, don't you dare think for one second that you messed up at all today."

"But Tsume…"

"No! If anyone screwed up it was me…I didn't think…I didn't control my rage and I snapped and it almost cost me your life!" He looked from me back down to the ground.

"I was selfish. She told me to tell her…not to forget…I told her not to forget me when I should have said for her not to forget any of us."

"Stop it!" I snapped at him. "Just stop it! Nobody knows what Drake was trying to do…Maybe he didn't get a chance to do anything…We won't know until she wakes up so there's no point in having a pity party over it until we know for certain."

I think it was the first time that I've ever seen Tsume actually be speechless. He just sat there gawking at me, surprised that I would even have the courage to reprimand him.

"I'll make you a deal…I promise I'll stop blaming myself, as long as you do…for everything." He smirked and nodded his head. I couldn't help it. I got up out of the chair and walked over to him. Before he could protest, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. I guess my actions through him off for a moment, but he sighed and returned my hug.

"Alright get off me now…" He pushed me off, grabbing at the guitar strap. "I'll teach you some things when we get on the road again…promise….but for now let's see what you've got on these strings here."

**…**

**…**

**Normal POV**

**…**

**…**

The room she was in was empty when she finally woke up. She sat up and stretched her arms as best she could. A loud beeping sound startled her and drew a yelp from her. Just as she was about to panic, looking for the source, an auburn haired doctor came in and shut off a machine.

"Who the hey?" Kia stammered as the doctor pulled the IV out of her arm.

"I'm Dr. Robert. I have a few questions to ask you that I hope you won't mind answering."

"Uh…I guess." She looked around the room, carefully taking in the scents around her. Robert noticed and chuckled.

"You're in a special wing of the hospital ma'am. You don't have to worry about hiding what you are here."

"Oh…" Kia blushed slightly. "So how does this question thing work?"

"Simple…I ask something and you answer it to the best of your abilities."

"Well come on then…I've got a pack to get back too."

"Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"Yea I do…" She snapped as the fuzzy memories of her occurrences under the effect of the drug came flooding back. "Where is Drake? I'm gunna kill him! Dirty rotten bastard."

Robert started laughing, "You won't have to worry about him anymore…he died recently in a fire."

The surprised look on her face caused him to laugh harder as he continued through several more questions, asking her in more detail what she could recall when a voice cleared it's throat in the hall.

"I suppose I have more pressing questions to ask you…There are some wolves that are going to come in, just let me know if you know them or not."

"Geez your making this sound like I might be suffering from amnesia."

"I won't know until all of the questions have been asked. The stuff Drake gave you was pretty powerful."

"Well send them in and let's get this over with."

The first to charge in was Toboe who jumped clean onto the bed and hugged her.

"Hiya kid! You doing okay? Drake gave you quite a beating last I checked." She exclaimed as she held him.

"I broke his arm so that's a plus!" the young red wolf stated proudly as he climbed back off the bed.

"Okay so my questions are pretty much going to be standard. What's this person's name, what do you remember about them, etcetera, etcetera." Robert said out of boardom, teasing the two happy wolves.

"UHG! This is Toboe, the youngest member of our pack, red wolf, age fourteen. Met him back in Freeze City, where I actually met all of our pack." Kia stated as she dramatically rolled her eyes.

Kiba walked into the room followed by Hige and Blue. Kia cheered when she saw them and happily explained who each wolf was in turn.

"Now for the moment of truth." Kiba whispered under his breath as Tsume stood in the doorway.

Kia was busy reassuring Blue that she was perfectly fine when she noticed the silver wolf for the first time. Her mind drew a blank as her smile faded. She felt her heart crying out with longing, but she didn't understand why.

"Do you know who he is?" Robert asked, following her gaze.

"I-I…" she started almost afraid to say no. Tsume's felt his heart sink in his chest when recognition, didn't return to her. "It's a little….I think I know him but…but I'm not…I'm not sure."

Tsume hardened his face into a scowl and disappeared from the door.

"Wait mister! Where are you going?" She cried out, feeling terrible.

"You don't remember him?" Hige's voice cracked.

"Think real hard, Kia…" Kiba added. "Back to when we first saw him in Freeze City."

"Is…is he who we were supposed to find…the guy that Toboe wanted to have come with us?" she asked as she watched the door.

"Yes, that's him."

"I guess that explains somethings…"

"Like what?" Robert asked, leaning against a wall.

"All of my memories from when I was in Freeze all the way up until now…either they're completely black or I thought maybe it was one of our pack mates. Like I assumed there should have been someone else. Who is he?" Kia shook her head and looked to her friends.

"He's your mate…Tsume." Kiba said solemnly.

* * *

**I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW!**

**DON'T PANIC! This is all apart of the plan!**

**(*Hides down in a bunker with her laptop to write next chapter before a bomb is launched*)**

**Opinions? I can guess at what some are going to be.**


	93. Chapter 93-Don't Forget Me

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I Dr. Wolvenlights have become the master of SUSPENSE! **

**...**

**Yes I'm fixing the problem I have created.**

**Chill peeps! **

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 93-Don't Forget Me**

**...**

**...**

Tsume's emotions over ran his ability to control them. He felt the boiling over as he hurried out to the alleyway behind the hospital where a dumpster was. His body started trembling as his fist balled up. With a feral cry he started punching the metal side of for the dumpster. His knuckles started to split open from the massive beating they took as the metal caved inward. With his emotions spent on terrorizing the dumpster, he sank to his knees, shuddering as he fought to hold back a sob.

She didn't remember him. She didn't have the slightest idea who he was. Drake had won, after everything he went through, the gray wolf had still defeated him in death by erasing him from her memory. He felt as though his whole world was crumbling down on him. His mate, his best friend, his whole reason to live; didn't know who he was. He couldn't hold back anymore as his body shook violently, sobbing as though he was a child again having fallen and skinned his knee. He didn't know how long he stayed like that behind the hospital, but he stayed there until his tears were spent and gained enough courage to walk back inside.

**…**

**…**

**POV Blue**

**...**

**...**

**A/N: Holy Cow! Blue's first POV in this story! (*hears the Blue fans cheering*)**

**…**

**…**

Man talk about if you want to crush someone. It's been three days since we left the hospital and returned to the farm house. Tsume has rarely spoken a word since we all found out that he had been wiped from Kia's memory. The poor guy was living in hell without being known by her.

We tried everything we could think of, but nothing could help fix her memories. She said that she could tell when something was screwed up. She said it was like seeing shadows cast where someone should be standing, but not actually seeing the person. She just assumed it was someone else from the pack in her memories instead of Tsume. Most of the time she thought it was Kiba; I guess because they're both alike in authority. Sometimes her memories would have replaced him with Hige and Toboe. But that was only if someone other than Tsume that was present in the memory. She said there were a lot of voids in her memory, like a memory lapse of sorts. Tsume was the one to figure out that the voids were all the times that it was just the two of them alone. She'd get an awful migraine if she thought about it for too long, trying to recall what happened in those voids.

Kia and Tsume didn't know what the heck to do. she didn't take to the idea of being mates to a complete stranger, in her case, too well at all. They wouldn't speak to each other for the first day and a half and pretty much stayed away from each other. But at the same time, they were like magnets, being drawn to one another. I guess somewhere inside her heart, she still knows him; But it's like that knowledge is locked away inside her. We just have to figure out how to unlock it.

I was grateful when the two of them finally started talking again. It seemed a little awkward at first, but they managed. From what I understand, they went right back to the playful bickering that the other said they started out with. It's kind of funny to watch them sometimes. I'm almost tempted to grab a bag of popcorn and sit back and watch. Currently they two of them were bickering over something stupid, while Hige and I sat on the couch.

"I'm telling you it was Toboe that I was taking care of." Kia growled, almost laughing at the silver wolf's frustration.

"Damn it all Kia that was me! Toboe was there yes, but it was _me _who got shot!" Tsume practically shouted at her. I looked over to Hige who just shrugged, not knowing what it was about.

"No cause it was Toboe who was standing on the ledge calling out for someone when the destroy took a shot at him. Therefore it was him who got shot."

"And I'll tell you again! The runt was calling out for me and I saw the destroy take aim at him. I ran over and pushed him out of the way and got shot in the process. It was me in that cave that you were taking care of!"

"He's right, Kia…you should just listen to him." Toboe interjected in a tired tone. He laid on the floor in front of the TV, lazily flipping through the channels.

"Why? This is funnier." She commented past a giggle. Yeah, except for the fact that Tsume was getting pissy again.

"Oh Pete's sake Kia, why won't you believe me?"

"Because you haven't given me a reason to believe you yet." She snapped at him. Out of frustration, I guess, he threw his hands up and left the living room. Hige sighed and followed him out. I told him he needed to be a good friend and try and comfort him when he could. This would be one of those times.

**…**

**…**

**Normal POV**

**…**

**…**

Tsume braced himself against the kitchen counter, shaking his head in frustration. It seemed like his every effort to reconnect with his mate only pushed him farther away from her. He sighed when he felt a hand placed on his back. The smell of cinnamon filled the kitchen as the brown wolf started to speak.

"Look man, I know this isn't easy but you have to give it time. You of all wolves know how stubborn and hard headed she is."

"It just seems like I'm back at square one again."

"Yea and how long did it take for you to connect with her?" Tsume glared at him for a moment.

"Okay yea, bad way to start that. But think about it this way. It's like a second chance to start things over with her."

"Where are you going with this Porky?"

"Well…" Hige pushed himself up to sit on the counter beside him. "For one thing, you don't have to lie to her this time around. You could just come out and tell her the truth."

"Okay now you lost me." Tsume glanced towards the door, having heard a sound, before returning his attention to him.

"Kia doesn't remember anything about you right?"

"Do you have a point or not?" He growled at him, annoyed at the reminder.

"Just hear me out…she doesn't remember anything…that pretty much gives you a clean slate. Even if you can't get her to remember the past correctly, there's still now to work with. You could fix every wrong thing you didn't like about how you treated her before."

"I still don't like having to start over again." He looked back down at the counter top.

"At least back then I still had a way to connect to her, talking about…"His voice trailed off as his mind started to race. He still had a connection to her, one that he didn't think about before.

"About what, dude?"

"Beowulf…" He whispered under his breath as his eyes widened. "She doesn't remember me as Tsume, but…"

"But what about you as a pup? As Beowulf?" Hige finished his train of thought as his own mind started racing on the same track. They met each other's gaze for a brief moment before crashing out of the kitchen, back into the living room.

Kia sat on the couch next to Blue. As the two male wolves scrambled into the doorway of the living room, she froze. Her slice of pizza hovered inches away from her open mouth as she struggled not to laugh at the two, unsure if she should go about her business.

"Beowulf!" Tsume shouted, wide-eyed and hopeful. A smile spread on his face when the pizza fell from her hand and onto the ground.

"Do you remember Beowulf?"

"How the hell do you know about Beowulf?" She whispered; her hand still in the air as stared at him. Before she could ask again, Tsume ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Wait! How do you know about Beo?" She shouted and chased after him.

"I think we just found the key." Hige grinned as he plopped onto the couch with Blue again.

"You really think so?" Toboe asked, looking over his shoulder at the couple.

"We'll find out." Blue commented, snuggling into Hige's chest somewhat.

"Just be ready to turn the TV up if need be, runt." Hige chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

**…**

**…**

Kia stood in the doorway of his room, watching the frantic wolf. He knelt down in front of the dresser, throwing clothes to the side as he dug. After a moment he stood to his feet and turned, letting a silver scarf hand from his hand. With a gasp, she ran over and snatched it from him, inspecting it.

"Wh-where did you get this?" she said breathlessly as tears formed in her eyes.

"You gave it to me over ten years ago at the Harvest Festival in Kyrios." He said proudly, watching her trace the wolf that was embroidered onto it.

"No I gave this to…Oh my God…" She looked up at him in disbelief. "No…No Waclaw said-"

"That I was dead?" He jumped in with a grin. She barely nodded her head. "The bastard lied to you…trying to get at me."

"If that's true then why didn't you come back to me?" She whimpered, caught between sadness and anger.

"Because I was an idiot and was lost in my own hard headedness." Disbelief still coated her face as she stared at him. She narrowed her gaze at him, deciding to test him.

"The scar on my shoulder…"

"Massive spider attack in the glen when we weren't supposed to be there…"

"My thinking spot…"

"Up on a ridge, beneath an old willow tree…"

"My pup name…"

"Catori…after your mother…" His grin grew wider as she quizzed him on their past, washing away her skepticism.

"You want to keep going there Luna or do you want to finally admit that I'm Beowulf?" Tsume added triumphantly. She gasped at the name and covered her mouth with her hands.

"It…it really is you! It really is you, Beowulf!" She shouted and leapt into his open arms.

Tsume picked her up and spun her around until they could no longer see straight. He refused to let her go even after she begged him to put her down. Finally, he felt as though he had made some kind of progress. He pulled away when he heard a sniffling sound to see tears rolling down her face. He cupped her chin and wiped away what he could with his thumb. He was so happy he couldn't help it; he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips.

A jolt of energy shot through her body, triggering something in her mind. A pain enveloped her slightly, making her wince as a memory came to her. As though someone had shined a light on a shadow in a corner, she could see him. _They had entered the old rundown apartment building in Freeze City. She walked past Kiba to see a man with silver hair and darkly tanned skin. His leather biker jacket was torn at the sleeves and his tight black jeans covered his steel-toed boots. His golden eyes danced with longing and amazement when he saw her, trying desperately to hide his shock that she was there. _

"I remember…." She whispered, pulling away from him slightly.

"Huh?" Tsume asked when he pulled away, having felt her wince in pain.

She was breathing hard from the pain and recognition that swept over her. She looked towards the ground clutching the scarf to her chest. That one small kiss and cleared a small part of her memory, lighting the shadow that had been cast over it.

"I remember…back in Freeze…how I first met you." Her mind started to race. If Tsume was hidden behind that shadow then what about the rest? Was he really there the entire time like her pack mates said?

"Kiss me…" She whispered.

"What?"

"Kiss me…kiss me again…quick!" She exclaimed as she looked up to him.

Somewhat confused, he obliged to her request and kissed her; a little harder than before. More of her memory grew brighter and clearer as she remembered how they escaped from Freeze City and how he had left after an argument. She groaned as pain pounded behind her eyes from the memories flooding back. She pulled away and clutched her head, wincing from the intensity of the pain. But she was remembering the silver wolf before her.

"Kia what's wrong?"

"I remember…" She started, the pain finally easing. "I remember everything…all the way up to when you left…after the eating each other fight."

"What?" He said breathlessly, staring frantically at her.

"Kiss me again!"

"Kia…"

"Just do it ya jerk!" She snapped at him.

He growled slightly at her harsh comment and kissed her, hard. He felt her wince in agony as he kissed her. He held on for as long as he could before she pulled away, crying out in pain. He waited a moment before reaching out to her again.

"You were right…it was you…_not_ Toboe in the cave." She grumbled, trying to get the pain under control. She reached up to kiss him again but he pulled back.

"I'm…I'm hurting you by doing this." He said somberly.

"But I remembering…Tsume I'm remembering things finally!"

"As much as I want you to remember…I won't hurt you."

"Well I want to remember….even if it means putting up with a migraine later…I want to remember."

"Kia I can-" She cut him off by kissing him again.

"Just hold onto me…Don't stop until I remember everything….no matter what." She whispered against his lips.

He looked into her desperate sea-green eyes and slowly nodded his head. Before she could start to kiss him again, he left her. He shut and locked his bedroom door and the door to the balcony before taking her into his arms again. He gently brushed his lips over hers before he started to mold them with hers. If it weren't for the pain that accompanied the return of her memories, she would have slipped away with him. His strong arms kept her lock against him as he kissed her, becoming lost to the feel of his mate against him. He didn't break away from her as he lead her over to the bed.

Seeing the memories as they past, she wondered how the two of them became mates. Pain enveloped her as her first real void in her memory became clear. _She was walking down the beach when she saw him, lying under the palm trees. After a brief, playful fight he had her pinned. _Another jolt of energy surged through her as she remembered how he had nosed her by accident. A spark ignited in her heart as she realized that that was the first time she saw Tsume as anything other than a battle hardened wolf.

Tsume pushed her down onto the pillow and straddled her. The weight of him on her made the memories fly past faster as her feelings grew for the silver wolf. _Their fight in the woods; how he caught her in the midst of her fall; how he held her all night long the first night with Cheza._ She pulled away and cried out in pain, ending Tsume's advance.

"I-I can't…I can't keep doing this babe." The regret was clear in his voice as he watched the tears start to fall from her eyes.

"You…you held me…you told me you were afraid to lose me." She whimpered.

"I'm not going to keep hurting you!" He growled at her. "I…I love you too much to do that."

"Ts-tsume…" She stared at the wolf that hovered above her. Although pain and regret dominated his eyes, she saw him still yearning for her to remember him. "Please Tsume…there can't be that much more."

"What all do you remember? Up to what point?" He said with a sigh.

"The morning after we found Cheza…I remember you all the way up to that point." A ghost smile tainted his lips.

"Just after that is when things started to get good between us….are you sure you want to do this?" she nodded her head, curious as to the devilish look that crept into his eyes.

He started kissing her again, slowly, letting the heat buildup with each passing moment. More memories flashed by reawakening her hidden feelings for childhood friend. _He saved her from Blue, tried to seduce her on the bus, and helped to tie her hair back before their fight._ _He followed after her into the night to help care for her wounds._ Tsume's hand traveled underneath her shirt, feeling her moan has she recalled how his tongue raked over her skin, cleaning her injured arm. _They were alone in the woods when she found a turn on for him._ As her mind slowed to recall every detail of that memory, her knuckles slowly grazed his neck, testing to see if it was true. Tsume growled in the back of his throat and deepened the kiss, grazing his fangs over his lips, hoping for entrance beyond them.

She welcomed it hesitantly as she pushed past the pain that was growing in her head. Her head was fevering from her memories fighting to correct themselves. _He was by her side fighting the swarm of bug; talking with her by the pond; holding her the morning after the lost battle with Darcia. _ She held onto him, feeling the old emotions that had been locked away for the silver wolf. _He fought to protect her from the spiders; reveled who he was and what had happened; he fell from the bridge._ Tsume felt her wince as the pain became stronger and started to break away. She went with him, determined to remember everything. Her heart yearned for him, to remember everything about him. She wasn't going to let the pain of remembering stop that.

"You protected me…in Catetron…You healed me in Red-Moon's cabin." She whispered, brushing her lips over his.

"That's right…" He took her again, kissing her harder and faster as his own memories race back to him.

The feel of her cold skin against his under the falling stars, how she had fisted his hair in her hand, how he ground against her out of desire for her. Kia remembered it too and moaned as she recalled how it felt to fall off the edge for the first time. The sound caused him to quicken his pace slightly as he started to pant excitedly in between kisses.

_The fight on the glacier against the polar bears; the first time they entered Hannaville; meeting Drake and Tsume declaring his courtship to her._ She held onto him as more memories flashed through her mind. Everything became so clear to her as the silver wolf returned to her heart and mind. She loved him, and even though she had forgotten him for a while, he still had loved her and worked to get her back. As the memories of how they had spent a week becoming mates returned to her out of the darkness, pain enveloped her. She groaned as a tear rolled down her cheek, it was becoming unbearable. Tsume felt her pain rising and pulled away from her, giving her a chance to recover.

"What do you remember now?" he said breathlessly. As the pain slowly receded, she gave him a slow smile and started to tug his shirt off.

"I remember how much better you looked without this on." She commented as she threw the shirt to the ground. A playful gleam filled his eyes as he watched her start on his jeans.

"What else?"

"Everything…I remember how you broke the headboard holding onto it. I remember how you'd say my name with a bit of growl that would send shiver throughout me."

"Good…because I don't want you to forget this." He commented as his voice became raw with hunger; kissing her neck.

**…**

**…**

A couple thuds could be heard from down in the living room above the wolf pack. Kiba started blushing slightly, trying to ignore the sound, while Hige and Blue fought to keep their giggles to a minimum. Toboe in turn proceeded to turn up the volume of the football game.

"Looks like that was the key after all." Blue commented casually as another thud was heard along with muffled voices.

"Lucky bastard." Hige grumbled looking up at the ceiling. The sounds continued to get louder as Toboe cranked up the volume further.

"You all want to get out of here for a while?" Kiba asked hurriedly as the voices became clearer.

"YES!" Toboe yelped and shut off the TV, running for the door. Kiba hurried after him, hardly waiting to see if the other two would follow.

"Should we join them?" Blue asked as she looked up ceiling as well.

"Which should we join? I know my pick, but uh…." Hige grinned. She gave him a hard slap to his chest and followed out after Kiba.

"I was joking!" He shouted and scrambled after the pack.

* * *

**Tada! Everything is right in the wolrd...Poor Hige couldn't score any action this round.**

**Finally we can get this show on the road again...I hope you like this series of chapters of the wolves' adventure through Hannaville. **

**But alas, it is time that they get a move on to save the world from darkness.**


	94. Chapter 94-Spring BringsWell

**FINALLY! It feels like forever since I last posted something for ya'll...**

**I feel that after this many chapters, I can be honest with you readers who have stuck with me this far.**

**To me this is more than just some fanfic.**

**Its a way to relieve my stress, escape to relax...**

**and in a stupid but functional way...**

**therapy from my ex-husband.**

**...**

**You wouldn't believe the trouble I have trying to write the hottest scenes for this story.**

**Thanks to my Ex, I actually become physically ill just from the mere thought.**

**However, thanks to writing this fanfic,**

**it's actually helping me to get past it and over come my fears.**

**...**

**I still have a long ways to go on this road to recovery.**

**That's why this story is sooooooo long.**

**It's a way for me to deal with what all has happened in my life.**

**A way to escape it and deal with it.**

**...**

**Thank you **

**for being such fantastic readers **

**and for putting up with my ridiculously long story.**

**...**

**And So without further adu**

**the next chapter of our tale.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 94- Spring Brings...Well...You Know**

**...**

Spring had finally come; the wolves could feel it. The world around them however, seemed to have forgotten that it was time to melt the snow and warm the land. Concern that time was starting to run out, the pack to continue their journey. After saying good bye to the two wolves they had become friends with, they abandoned the farm house, bringing their few possessions in the leather bag that carried the stones.

Their fearless leader could feel his heart guide him a crossed the barren landscape. He could feel that they were getting closer to the precious flower maiden, Cheza. He longed to hear her voice, and feel her gentle touch. Distance didn't matter to him; the only thing keeping him from tearing off into a blind drive was the want of the last two stones on their side of the ocean. He sighed; He couldn't go after his desired moon child. He had obligations as a pack leader to stay with those that the Great Spirit had sent to travel with him. Glancing over his shoulder to see them, he smiled faintly. Even though he pushed so hard to carry out their mission, they followed him willingly, not just because he was their lead alpha, but because they had become family.

While Kiba was distracted in his thoughts of Cheza, a certain silver wolf was busy harassing Toboe for insisting on bringing the guitar with them. The instrument clunked noisily against the young wolf's back as his paws pranced happily through the snow.

"I like it…besides how am I supposed to practice without it?" he argued happily at the stubborn wolf beside him.

"Did you want to learn to fight or play a useless instrument?" Tsume grumbled to him, pausing to shake the snow out of his fur.

"Both!"

Tsume snorted and started grumbling something about being stuck as the young wolf mentor somehow. Kia, who was walking in front of him, swatted her tail at his nose; ending his quandary. Ginger filled his senses, agitating his longing for night to come swiftly. Spring was certainly in the air, putting him on edge. The last thing he wanted was to have to fight off stray wolves as his mate came into heat. The wind shifted, bringing the sharp scent of cloves with it as well. No, he smirked; he'd have to help protect someone else's potential mate as well.

The black she-wolf was coming, unwillingly it seemed, into heat as well; driving the cinnamon wolf close to insanity. Tsume shook his head again, determined not to feel any pity for the hormone imbalanced teenager. Spring was the hardest time for a young wolf without a mate. He glanced to the young boy beside him. Toboe, it seemed, was unfazed by the calling of the season to find one.

'_He's still young, yet…another year maybe two if his innocence stays intact.' _He concluded as he watched the gray and sable tail swish gently from side to side in front of him.

The silver wolf glanced elsewhere, trying to stay focused on the task at hand and not what his instincts were screaming at him. The alluring scent of his mate, however, was turning it into an extremely difficult challenge. As they walked, him mind would slip back to the times when he and his mate were alone, increasing his impatience for nightfall.

"You're mumbling again." Kia chimed quietly as she slowed to rub against his side.

"I am not." Tsume replied sternly, glaring at her.

"You are so." She teased as she nipped lovingly at his ear. He growled low in his chest, warning her of the precarious situation she was leaving him in. The she-wolf knew better than to frustrate her mate by teasing him further.

"Lucky bastard." Hige grumbled under his breath. His ears sank low in an annoyed state.

"Get over it Hige! It's not going to happen." Blue snapped at the brown wolf beside her. He whimpered slightly as his tail drooped lower, almost dragging in the snow.

"Awww Blue…have mercy on the poor guy." Kia called over her shoulder.

"Just let her be…she's gunna have enough problems if we run into anyone." Kiba growled unexpectedly, silencing them.

Kia slipped into the back of the traveling pack to talk with the now disgruntled Blue. Her mate looked over his shoulder at her and commanded Hige to hurry up, giving them the privacy they needed.

"What's going on? I know you're taken with him, so why give him the run around?" She whispered.

"I just don't want to succumb to spring heat is all." Blue grumbled.

"Bull…I've seen the way you look at him. You want it nearly as bad as him. So what's the real reason?"

"You know not all of us lack the ability to have pups." Blue snapped viciously at her. Her harsh comment felt like a slap in Kia's face.

"You think I like not being able to have pups?" She hissed, trying to hide the pain.

"You won't have to worry about if you're slowing the pack down. I would!" Came the growled reply.

"Not one of us would care if we were slowed down for the sake of a pup or two. I'd give _anything _to be able to have pups with Tsume and I can't. If that's the only thing holding you back then Hige can do better!" Kia growled at her and stormed forward, kicking snow into her friend's face. Stunned and ashamed, the black wolf watched as she took her position behind Kiba.

Tsume perked his ears first towards his mate, before swiveling one back towards Blue. Judging from Kia's tense state, he could tell something went wrong in the conversation. Kiba picked up on it as well and slowed his pace to walk beside the grumbling she-wolf.

"I told you to leave her alone." He said quietly.

"Some days Kiba, you can be real annoying with stating the obvious." She grumbled.

While Kiba was busy with Kia, the silver wolf growled at Hige to stay with the boy. He paused long enough for Blue to catch up to him. They walked for a moment in silence, her head hung low as she mulled forward.

"Start talking." He growled under his breath.

"I just…I just don't want to slow us down…if…if something should happen." She said quietly.

"Like what?" he said firmly, watching his agitated mate ahead of them.

"Fights with outsiders…Sore…pregnant…" She mumbled.

"Well if you'd just get over yourself and mate with the poor bastard already, you'd get through the heat a hell of a lot faster than if you didn't. It could take you a month or so if you don't, pretty much signaling to the whole world that you are in dire need of attention." He growled at her. She groaned a complaint, remembering how much trouble she had caused in the past for her Pops, when her time came in the Spring.

"I've been meaning to talk with Kiba…" He started, glancing sideways to her. "I want to see if I could talk him into traveling every other day, or at least most of the day, and stop in the evenings."

"Huh?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Kiba and I are the only ones with any real fighting experience…Kia's good and can hold her own, but only for so long…even Hige could use a few lessons…and Toboe has been driving me nuts to teach him some skills."

"I don-"

"Training would help everyone keep strays away…and give you a chance to rest if you're sore…" he glanced at her again before continuing. "And if something happens and you do become pregnant, we'd be able to watch out for you and the pups better."

"Tsume!" She looked frantically up at him.

"What?" He smirked. She looked back down at the ground.

"That's just you and Kia's opinion though…what about the others?"

"Oh I don't doubt Toboe wouldn't want to have pups around and Hige…." Tsume paused for a moment contemplating what to say. "He'd make a good dad I think…he doesn't look it or act it…but I bet he'd shape up real quick if he found out."

"What about Kiba?" She asked, still unconvinced.

"I think he'd be okay with it…Wolves have become too few to let our kind die out." She sighed, and thought about what she had said to her friend.

"Just tell her you're sorry…whatever it is…just apologize and give her time…she'll forgive you." He said in a low, tired tone as he hurried to catch up to the younger wolves.

**…**

**…**

"I think it would be a good idea actually." Kiba bowed his head slightly in agreement after hearing Tsume's suggestion. "The pack could use it that's for certain…when do you want to start?"

"Well you decided if it should be a full day or part day and we'll start tomorrow." The silver wolf dipped his head, before swiveling his ear to the laughter behind him. Blue and Kia had made up and were currently keeping Toboe busy with a game of tag.

"Let's just do evenings…I really don't want to lose ground if we can help it…especially if…" Kiba blushed slightly at the thought of Blue becoming a mother.

"I can't blame you on that." Tsume chuckled and wandered off to go hunting for the pack's dinner.

Kiba turned and watched as the trio of wolves tackled Hige to get him to join the game. The wind shifted, bringing the scents of his pack-mates to him. The mixed aroma calmed his restless spirit. He enjoyed having the company of his friends, even if it lacked the one person he thought of the most.

**…**

**…**

**WARNING! If You couldn't handle what I gave you before...**

**SKIP THE REMAINDER OF THIS CHAPTER**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**…**

**…**

**POV Kia**

**...**

**...**

I felt someone nudging my side not long after I fell asleep. With a grumble, I shifted slightly in the snow. Someone huff of aggravation, before whatever it was nudged me again, harder. I peeked an eye open to see Tsume waiting impatiently for me to wake up. I couldn't help but smirked at him and took my sweet time stretching my front legs out; lifting my tail high over my back. Tsume, being the impatient jerk I know and love, pushed me over; stopping my teasing. I giggled quietly and followed him into the woods.

The moon was waning high overhead as we walked. The soft snow crunched beneath our paws as he led me through the barren trees to a small cave he had found earlier on his hunt. The wind blew his sweet musky scent of pines past my nose. I drank it in, enjoying it fully as my skin started flush with heat under my fur. Flicking my tail at his face while I passed him, he gave a loud snort in reply.

"You're really having a hard time with this aren't you, hun?" I chuckled changing my shape as I went inside.

"Who the hell wouldn't?" He gave that damn slow grin again, sending shivers right through me, as he shifted as well. We had already experimented in our true forms and found that it just wasn't as satisfactory.

"It's no different than when we've mated before…right? I mean the only difference is that I'm coming into heat…what's the big deal?" I teased in a rich, silky voice. His golden eyes start to burn with longing as he watched me.

"I'll show you…" he said in a deep growl as he pulled me into his arms.

I yipped in surprise and fought to hold back a giggle as he grinned feverishly at me. Yup mating season was in full swing alright, but it was kind of invigorating this time. This was my first spring in which I had a mate, let alone had mated at all. I couldn't deny the fact that I felt its calling, driving me crazy with longing for him. It was just; I wanted to be in control, not him, for tonight at least. His muscled chest tightened against mine as his moved to overpower me with one kiss.

Poor bastard; too bad I have his number at this point. Being an alpha myself, submitting to him almost all the time was getting on my nerves. It was about time that I took over. While I fought to keep my resolve and my insides from burning up as he slowly molded his mouth with mine; I start working at his belt. I've had just enough practice finally to get everything undone with one hand effortlessly. I could feel him groan slightly as his guard lowered briefly. For me, that was my chance to turn the tables on him. My hand slipped past his clothing to hold him, finding him already in a pretty hardened state of mind. I must have done something right today, with all my teasing to have him this excited. I started rubbing him, felling him groan and gasp for air as his kiss became weaker. I used my free hand to pull him back into me, kissing him deeply and letting him feel my desire. The man was practically on the run now, as I fought for control, working him from both ends. My only problem with this plan…his damn wandering hands!

The slick wolf of mine had somehow, without my notice, got my own jeans undone and was slipping his warm hand against my bare skin. I growled at him, frustrated to find him fighting back. He started pushing me backward, until I connected with the cave wall, pinning me there. Damn him! Why does he have to make this feel so intoxicating? I fought back a whimper of pleasure as his calloused fingers slowly and deliberately stroked at the source of my frustration. Before I have a chance to defend myself, he slips two of those delightful things inside of me and starts to move. I gasp and without realizing it, I guess, I squeezed a little too hard.

"Easy babe!" he growled fierily against my lips as he broke away.

"No fair!" I gasp as he pulls my hand away from him and continues to work me into one hellaciously hot and bothered state.

He chuckled lowly as his voice began to get heavy and raw, adding fuel to the fire that was building inside of me. Oh God! My skin is on fire as his fingers start to move in and out of me and the tension! Ah it's almost unbearable!

"Not fair my ass! Do you have any idea what you being to me since you started to come into heat?" He asks as I barely see him brace his forearm against the wall above my head; bringing him closer to me.

Tsume's voice is already like iron, but when you add the heat from fondling your mate to it. AHG! It's almost way too much for me as my knees start to give out from all the excitement he's putting my body through again. I moan something along the lines of no. Seriously, you have _no _idea what your voice is doing to me, alone.

"Ahhhh….ah Ts-Tsume!" Oh geez! I know I'm blushing now that I just heard myself. The sounds escaping me while I'm trying to speak are mixed between moans, sighs, gasps, whines; damn near everything imaginable! Damn it all!

He slams his body hard against mine, making me gasp as his erection digs into my thigh through our clothing. His started kissing me hard and fast as his fingers moved quicker and harder; drawing a long moan from me. I wrap my arms around his neck, trying to stay standing as my legs start to spread on their own accord, ready for him.

"God I just want to take you…. roughly …unrestrained…as ruthlessly as possible." I tilt my head back as his dangerously hot mouth moves over my skin to my neck.

Oh Damn! Did his voice have to sound so good like this? Like raw power escaping him through his words. I swear I can smell the smoke from the fire coming off my skin! Oh wait that's just his over powering musky sweet scent mixing with my own. Oh Mercy that's not helping me at all! I can hardly breathe as he works his fingers feverishly inside me, over powering me. Then, just as if it wasn't enough for him, torturing me that way, I feel his thumb start to play over me as well!

"SHIT!" I hear myself cry out.

That's it! I'm done! Tap me out! Screw trying to be in control when mister talented is my mate! My knees buckle in complete surrender, leaving my hanging on for dear life around his neck. I can't breathe! My lungs have turned against me as Tsume lowers us to the floor, still working me. His takes my mouth again, ravishing it with his curious tongue, dancing with mine. The most I can do is moan and buck my hips into his unmerciful hand. Oh God! I can feel him growl so low, it reverberates in my own chest, making me whimper with desire for him. He pulls away to attack my neck, biting and licking, sending waves of heat through my body as the tension reaches its peak.

"You know what the best part of you being in heat is?" His slow words sink in, seducing me further as he pulls my jeans and panties down and off, along with my boots somehow; exposing me to the cool night air as his hand still pleasures me.

I barely hear him past my thickening thoughts as my mind starts to catch on fire from the overrun of hormones, ecstasy, and sensitivity to his every touch. AHH! I can feel that cliff's edge start to rise under me, soaring to higher heights than what I had ever been at before. What the hell is this?

"The best part…" Oh god! He growled the words harder and quieter in the shell of my ear; barely hearing the shift of fabric on his person.

"…is that it becomes one…" I start moaning louder as his fingers slow their frenzied movements.

"…gloriously …" I whine a little as his fingers slip slowly away from me; leaving me hungry and flustered.

"…endless…" His voice gets huskier as he nibbles on my lobe. His hot breath only making that tension even tighter in side of me. Oh Please! I can't take it anymore!

"…orgasm…" I cry out as he fills me suddenly, throwing me off the cliff.

You know that adrenaline rush you get from feeling like your falling out of bed? Yea have that feeling surge through your body and find that it doesn't stop…it just grows stronger! OH GOD! There is _no WAY _we are far enough away from the pack with as loud as I'm getting! I throw my head back gasping, throwing my hands over my mouth, trying to silence myself.

Tsume starts thrusting himself into me with such ferocity that I can see stars at one point, but DAMN! I sure as hell didn't want him to stop! I start bucking uncontrollably against him, adding to the fury of my endless fall. My nails start to dig into my face as I fight to silence my wild cries of pleasure. He, on the other hand, had other ideas and removed them from my lips and pinned them to the ground. My back arches up to him as he attacks my neck again. His hand leaves mine to tear my shirt and bra up, exposing my breasts.

"AHHHHHHH! TSuummmMMMEEEE!" My pleas become crossed with longing for more and begging for him to have mercy on me.

His mouth takes my breast, caressing it and nipping at it as he continues to make his strokes longer and harder. Ahhh! I just want to howl his name so badly, its killing me! His mouth leaves to address my other unattended breast, as his hands fill mine again, clinging for dear life it seems. Just when I think the bottom of the cliff is end sight, a fresh wave of energy surges through me continuing my fall over the edge. AHG! He wasn't kidding when he said endless!

He takes my mouth again as my body tightens over him again and again with his every movement. For the first time, I can hear him moaning and panting as heavily as I am. Damn I was so noisy, I couldn't hear him before! Ahhh but hearing him lose himself like this only adds to my desire for it to continue! I don't want his precious, lips to leave mine again, but he does anyways. I moan again as his nips my ear, hard.

"ahhhh….ahhh…God, Kia!" He moans in my ear. I buck harder against him as I wind up moaning again, louder.

"….I-I want…I want to make you…..howl my…m-my name…" His breathless request sends my flying. My moaning becomes louder, echoing though out the cave.

"…Howl it…" He growls in my ear. His hot, moist breathe, only makes me louder. God we're are _sooo_ not far enough away for this!

_"…howl!..."_ he growls louder as I start to see stars again from his relentless pounding. He grips my hair tightly, jerking my head back to bite fevered kisses at my neck, drawing the first subtle notes from me.

"AHHHH…God!" He moans against my neck, unable to handle the little bit that I managed to give. "K-Kiiiiiiaaaaa!"

That was it. Screw if the pack could hear us or not! I couldn't control it; I couldn't hold it back anymore. My howl rips through the air, echoing off every single wall of the cave and out the entrance. I howl his name almost as endlessly as the fall that my body is trapped in. His moans get louder until I can hear him joining me; howling my name as wildly as I did his. Even amongst the fall, I can feel him finally release and start to fill me; ending one of the best times of my life.

* * *

**O-o Like I said...You had been warned.**

**Your opinions, your suggestions, your reviews of my crummy work?**

**I'd love to hear it ^_^**


	95. Chapter 95-City Lights Are Burning

**Oh Wow that was a long weekend. Monster migraine and a ton of homework on top of that, eww.**

**Oh well, Here's another chapter for ya'll**

* * *

**if Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chap 95-City Lights Are Burning**

**...**

"Do you think they heard us?" Kia asked after a while.

"Do I care?" Tsume snickered as he kissed her neck again. While a smile she ran her hands through his hair.

"I guess it won't matter…they know we're bound to do this." Tsume mumbled something in agreement as his arms snaked around to hold her. He was hoping for a second time before they would have to return to the pack.

A howl sounded off in the distance, catching the mates' attention. The silver wolf looked towards the entrance, listening for any further sounds. The high howl came again and this time was accompanied by a much lower one, both long and strained.

"Sounds like someone else is having fun tonight too." He chuckled and went back to caressing his mate's shoulder.

"Didn't that sound like Hige?" She asked after a moment. Tsume paused as he contemplated the question.

"That _did _kind of sound like Porky, come to think of it…maybe he got lucky after all."

"I guess we'll find out later, huh?"

"_Much_ later." He grinned and took her mouth with his.

Just as temperatures started to rise in their cave, an explosion sounded out in the distance. He felt her tighten and flinch a second later as more explosions sounded off. He pulled away to see her eyes closed tightly and wincing after each sound.

"What is it?" He asked quietly as concern filled his voice.

"We need to go…now." She replied as a much closer howl sounded from the white wolf in the distance.

**…**

**…**

"Thank the Great Spirit…I was hoping you both would come back." Kiba sighed in relief as the two wolves ran up to him.

"What's going on?" Tsume asked, slightly annoyed.

"That!" He turned and faced the reddening sky in the distance. Airships bombed a small village and the wind carried the faintest sounds of tormented screams to them. Smoke tainted the air as flames reached up to burn the sky.

"I wanted to make sure that everyone was accounted for." He continued as he glanced around.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Hige and Blue howled together as they ran into view.

"Where did you two….never mind…I _don't _want to know." Toboe shook his head.

Kia looked towards the burning city, watching as one of the airships dropped another bomb. The sky light up for a moment as the flames rose higher.

"We should go and help." She said quietly.

"It has nothing to do with-" Tsume was cut off by a desperate howl that came from the distant wreckage.

"Would you deny help to a pack in trouble?" Kiba asked firmly.

The silver wolf gave a heavy sigh as he looked at the snow covered ground. Several more howls were cut off by gunfire. With a slight nod, the pack started off towards the burning city.

**…**

**…**

The airships were leaving by the time the wolves had reached the outskirts of the burning city. Smoke filled the air and the heat turned the snow into slush. Sparks singed their fur as they raced amongst the burning buildings.

"Split up…search for survivors." Kiba commanded and left with Toboe.

While Hige and Blue went in another direction, Kia chased after her mate. She raced through hundreds of images as they passed each building, searching for anyone that might still be alive. She was about to call to Tsume when an image flashed in her mind. _A small child was trapped under a section of collapsed roofing._ Without stopping, she disappeared from her mate's sight into a nearby building. The fire licked at her fur and the coals burned her paws. The blackening smoke choked what little air there was in her lungs. She couldn't smell anything past the charred timbers of the shack as she looked for the child. Over the roar of the flames, she heard a small squeaky voice cry out for help. She followed it to the pile of rubble and started to dig.

The heat was unbearable with her thick winter coat, and blurred her vision. Still she fought to clear an opening to the hollow inside. When she peered inside, she was met by the fearful chocolate eyes and dirty honey-blonde hair of the child. Seeing her, Kia tried to climb into the all to narrow opening to no avail. The child slunk further back into the hollow as the fire continued to rage around them.

"Come on out…I'm trying to help you." She coaxed as she wriggled free of the opening.

"I'm not going to hurt you…please come out!" The child shook her head and clung to the small doll and a picture frame tightly.

"Please baby cakes…please come out." She whimpered and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"D-D-Doggie?" The small child's high pitched voice asked.

"Huh? Oh!" Kia quickly shifted back into her human form. The child's eye widened in awe as she looked and the soot covered woman before her.

"M-Mommy…?"

"Come on out sweety…" Kia continued to coax, reaching one hand inside the hole as more rubble started to fall.

"…a doggie?"

"Yes…now come on!" She urged, agreeing to whatever the child's fait voice was trying to reason.

"mmmooooommMMMMYYYYY!" The child shrieked and scampered out of the hole into the awaiting arms.

Kia felt her heart drop when she realized the child was calling _her_ mommy. She clung to the toddler as a tear fell. She forgot everything except for the feeling of joy that swept over her from being called that by the small being in her arms. A tear escaped her as the child continued to sob the name into her ear. '_So this is what it feels like'_ she thought to herself.

A crash awoken her from her day dream, snapping her back into the reality of the danger they were in. She leaped to the side, barely missing the beam that fell. She started running with the crying child, looking for the exit. Another crash and more burning debris fell over the door she had come in through. Desperate and choking on the toxic fumes, she saw a window and charged at it. She drove her shoulder through the glass as she leaped, covering the child as best she could. The fire exploded out of control as it found the fresh air outside, following after the two. With a hard thud, she landed in the slush and mud, still holding the child to her chest.

"KKKKKIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!" She heard over the roar of the fire. She looked through the smoke to see her mate rushing over to her.

"Tsume!" She coughed, trying to stand to her feet.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" He grabbed her arm, failing to see the child, and led them out of the burning city.

The toddler continued to whimper in her ear as she followed the silver wolf back out onto the plains. There, waiting for them, was the rest of their pack, covered in ash and burns, watching the city blaze on.

"Everyone alright?" Tsume asked as soon as they were close enough to hear.

"We're fine….did you find any?" Kiba asked solemnly. Tsume shook his head no, panting for fresh air to clear his smoke filled lungs.

"Yes…" Kia whispered, as her pack mates turned to see her still holding the weeping child close.

**…**

**…**

The fire burned so hot that the pack had to retreat further away from the city to seek relief to the heat. While the rubbed snow over each other's burns to clean them, Kia assessed the small being in her lap. The child was a young girl, not much younger that two at most. The straight honey-blonde hair that was covered in ash barely reached her halfway to her shoulder. Her eyes reminded the she-wolf of rich melted chocolate, so full of life in wonder as they looked from one wolf to another. Her pale skin was as soft as peaches and was free of blemishes. Her thick, blue sleeve sweater seemed almost too big on her and the gray wool pants had a piece of string used to tie them up.

Kia shifted the girl so that her feet wouldn't touch the snow and glanced at the two things the child had in her hands. One was an old rag doll that was missing one button eye and half of her once red yarn hair. Presuming it to be a hand-me-down toy, she glanced to the picture frame. Before she could see who was in the picture, the alpha's conversation caught her attention.

"I don't know….we can't take it with, it's human…and on top of that it's a babe." Kiba grumbled, shaking his head.

"I know…I agree. I almost wish she hadn't gone after it…we're supposed to be looking for wolves not-"

"We were looking for _survivors_…that includes humans too!" Kia growled at the two males.

"Yes but, it's the only one that survived…It would be one thing if it were older, but a babe?" Tsume replied, sighing when he saw the fierce look in her eye.

"It won't survive on our journey." Kiba agreed. "Probably best if we put it out of its misery now."

"WHAT!" Kia shrieked, grabbing the remaining wolves' attention.

"How can you say that about a youngling?" She snapped at them.

"Kia…" Tsume warned as he stepped closer.

"No!" She growled and held the surprised girl closer to her.

"Kia it's for the best."

"Would you say that if Blue had pups? Would you put them down because it's for the best?" She growled louder.

"Wolf pups are different from human pups…You know that!" Kiba said sternly, taking a step closer.

"I don't see how bad it could be…" Toboe said quietly, watching the ordeal.

"Wolf pups grow fast until they shift into a human for the first time, unlike a human baby where they grow much more slowly." Hige answered quietly.

"How are you going to feed it? It can't eat raw food like us, it doesn't have any fur to keep warm. Hell it doesn't even have any shoes on! It will lose its toes within a couple days." Tsume raised his iron voice slightly.

"I'll hunt for her, and cook the food. I can keep her warm at night and I'll figure something out for her feet."

"Even if you managed all of that somehow…it will slow us down." Hige added, raising his voice to be heard.

"I can run with her. She won't slow us down at all I promise."

"It's not a pet Kia!" Tsume snapped at her.

"What about the gates'? You can't protect her at the gates and fight. On top of that only wolves can reach paradise." Kiba added, shaking his head. Toboe heard a small voice call to him from within the bag, catching his attention.

"I-I…I'll figure out something…"

"Kia come on.."

"Kia, please…you know they're right…if it's too hard for you to do it…let someone else." Blue insisted after a moment. Kia glared at each of her friends, noting the saddened approval of her comment.

"Hand it over, we promise it will be quick." Hige said sadly.

The she-wolf stood to her feet and set the small girl down on a patch of cleared ground behind her. As she turned to the pack again, the girl wrapped her arm around her leg; watching fearfully.

"Mommy?" The small voice asked quietly, perking up the ears of the pack.

"So _that's_ why you're so adamant…" Tsume grumbled under his breath.

"You're not taking her from me." She growled firmly.

"It's just a human that mistook you for its mom." Hige argued.

"Hey guys…" Toboe started, but was ignored.

"I don't care… she needs me." Kia growled again.

"….guys…."

"It's a human! It's not a wolf pup. It will just die eventually." Kiba snapped at her.

"….hello?..."

"She's just a child!"

"….uh hey!...guys…"

"Kia, just hand the thing over." Tsume growled, hardening his own heart for the difficult task at hand.

"NO!"

"_HEY GUYS!" _The pack turned to the frustrated red wolf. Toboe cleared his throat and continued. "The stones said that Cheza can help."

"Cheza?" Kiba said breathlessly. "How?"

"The stones said that she can awaken the wolf inside the baby. Then she can fend for herself better and can go to Paradise with us."

"Wolf inside?" Blue wondered aloud as she looked to her pack mates.

"That's right…Humans are just wolves that forgot how to change back. They're wolf side is still asleep within them, but that doesn't mean that it can't be awaken." Kia said happily.

"But Cheza isn't here! We'd still have to take care of it until then and it would still cause all of the same problem until them." Tsume growled.

"He's right, Kia….It would save us a lot of trouble if we just put it down now." Kiba shook his head again.

"No! You're not taking Molly from me!" Kia shouted.

"You _named _it?" the pack shouted together in unison.

"Molly is a she! And yes I named her!"

"Damn it all, Just hand the brat here." Tsume growled at her.

"You think you can just murder her for the sake of your own convenience?" Kia shouted at him. The silver wolf stood still for a moment, stunned by her accusation.

"Kia, I may have had times where it was necessary to kill…but I am not a murderer…"

"Then you tell me honestly…that you could kill her and sleep easy at night? The first one of you that can do that can be the one to carry out her sentence you all seem so bent on delivering!" She snarled. As she met each of her pack mates' gaze, they looked away from her, knowing she was right. All except for her own, beloved mate.

"Go ahead then…Tsume." She said harshly, glaring at him as she moved away from the child.

Then little girl whimpered as she watched the silver wolf change into his true form and approach her. Kia stood to the side, watching him with a hard gaze. When Tsume got closer to the girl, Molly, she smiled at him. The little girls smile, was enough to melt the ice that had hardened his heart slightly. Forcing himself to concentrate, reminding himself it was for the best, he closed the distance. He used one of his massive paws to gently push the girl down onto the ground. Instead of whimpering or crying he was met with a soft giggle like a small bell.

"Silly doggie." He fought back a wince and curled his lips back into a snarl.

"What wrong?" Fear tainted the child's voice as she called to the fierce wolf that loomed above her. Kia felt her own fear rise; afraid that her mate would actually do it. A gasp escaped her as dipped his head to hold the fragile neck in his jaws.

"D-Daddy?" The girl whimpered to him.

His body locked up as the simple word washed over him. Molly whimpered the name again as more fear filled her tone. He sighed, defeated by the small child in his jaws. In one fluid movement, he released his hold of her and stood to his human feet, with Molly in his hands.

"Here….." He said quietly, handing the shivering girl to his mate. "She can stay until we find another human city to leave her in...But don't expect any help from the pack. She's your soul responsibility."

* * *

**Ouch! Kia is on her own to raise the small human toddler named Molly. Hurt by her pack's lack of faith, can she handle the momentous task on her own?**


	96. Chapter 96-Can't She Stay?

**Molly and Kia belong to me**

**WR belongs to Bones!**

**...**

**So now Kia has th responsibility of caring for the human toddler, Molly.**

**How will the pack handle the new addition?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chap 96 Can't She Stay?**

**...**

"Wow! It's no wonder she thinks you're her mom…you look a lot like her." Toboe commented as he looked at the picture that the girl had held onto.

Sure enough a woman that looked almost identical to the she-wolf's human form, held a newborn baby in her arms. The only difference was that the woman's hair was jet black. A man stood proudly behind the woman, looking over her shoulder at the babe. To the red wolf's surprise, the man looked very similar to Tsume, only with short honey-blonde hair and a beard to match.

"Well I guess we know what Tsume would look like with a beard." He joked as he tilted it for Kia to see. She made a face and stuck her tongue out, making the boy laugh.

"I don't think so." She giggled and continued to rock the little girl in her arms. Toboe smiled at the two and put the picture in his leather bag with the stones.

"So what are you going to do about shoes? She needs to have her feet covered, and I doubt we'll find anything in what's left from the fire."

She thought for a moment before she pulled off the red scarf that Red-Moon had made her. Taking her knife, she cut two thin strips down the length before slicing the remainder in half. Carefully, she lifted one of the tiny feet of the girl in her lap and started to wrap it; using one of the thin strips to secure it. Tsume walked past as she did the same to the second foot; shaking his head at her stubbornness to protect the child.

"I don't care what everyone the others say…I'll help you with Molly." The boy stated, shifting into his true form.

The silver wolf snorted and walked away the edge of the pack to lie down. Toboe, shook his head and started clearing the snow from the ground. With the chore finished, Kia walked over, carefully shifting her form and curling herself around the little girl. The boy smiled and wrapped himself around them as well, adding to the heat provided from their bodies.

**…**

**…**

"Now…hold on tight, Molly." Kia fussed to the little girl clinging to her fur.

Toboe finished wrapping her jacket around the child, lashing her to the she-wolf's back. Molly giggled and clutched the gray and sable fur in her tiny hands.

"Doggie ride!" She cheered, bringing a smile to Kia's heart.

"Just remember…if that brat causes us to slow down at all….I finish what I started." Tsume growled to her. She grumbled and nodded her head with a sigh.

"Let's move out!" Kiba commanded as he charged across the snow.

Kia stayed towards the back, trying her best to keep up to the pack with Molly. She was determined to do exactly as she had said. Since she couldn't run fast enough as human to carry the little girl on her back, she had Toboe lash the babe to her wolf form instead. After several tries, they managed to find a way to tie her securely without the risk of her falling off or getting cold.

Already a week had gone by, with no sign of a town of a village anywhere. Of which she was grateful; she didn't want to part with the precious child so soon. Taking care of the toddler proved more challenging than what she had expected. Her pack-mates seemed determined to push her to the max, encouraging her to drop Molly off in the next village. Still, she fought for her right to her adopted daughter.

Every evening when the pack would stop to train, she would have her biggest quandary. Toboe was the only wolf that wanted to help her take care of the girl, and as such; Tsume and Kiba would try and occupy him as much as possible. The boy would be stuck training hard with the older wolves while, Kia would take Molly with her to forage for food. Often times she would leave her to rest in the hollow of a tree while she hunted nearby. If she was successful, she would build a small fire and prepare the meal for the girl, as well as the next day's rations.

Tonight was roasted rabbit and some nuts. While the toddler gnawed on a piece of meat, Kia sighed heavily. She was exhausted from their traveling and caring for Molly. She could feel herself slipping farther behind as the days went by. As though her mate could sense that she was slowing down, they would push harder each day, forcing her to either keep up or stay behind. The two alpha's even refused to let her off each evening for the rigorous training they would put her through. She stomped out the small fire when the wind shifted, bringing the sweet scent of musky pines.

"We don't have to rush back babe." An iron voice said quietly as she picked up Molly.

"It's my turn for training, isn't it? So let's go." She snapped, hardly glancing at the man behind her.

"Mommy…fight?" Molly asked in her cheery, angel voice. She nodded her head to the child and started for the pack.

"Why don't…we take our time getting back?" He said cunningly as he caught her elbow as she passed him. Her gingery scent filled the air, heating his blood; knowing she was in full heat now.

"Let go." She growled at him, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Come on…put her down…"

"You sure have some balls you know that?" Her rage flared in her eyes as she finally met his golden gaze.

"Ah Damn…You're still mad at me aren't you?" He groaned and released her arm.

"I'm not mad…I'm furious!" He groaned again and leaned against a nearby tree, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You threaten to kill her every day…you refuse to back me in this…you won't help me when you see I need it…and you still have the nerve to think that you're gunna get some after all that?" She hissed at him. He sighed heavily, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"It's not happening...period!" She growled and started walking.

"Bye-bye, daddy!" The girl called over her shoulder to the stubborn male that was left behind.

**…**

**…**

"Unkie Tob…unkie Tob!" Molly shrieked as she threw snow at the red wolf. "Lookit!"

"I see Molly, you made a blizzard." Toboe said happily, wagging his tail over the snow. Tsume grumbled as he watched the two continue to play, while his mate dozed on the sidelines.

"Tsk…Stupid human brat." He grumbled to the white wolf beside him. Another two days had passed since Kia refused him yet again; putting him in a foul mood.

"Maybe we should help her…she's grown quite attached to her." Kiba commented as he glanced to his friend.

"Bullshit…you know as well as I do, that no matter what the brat will be dumped in the next town."

"HiGi!…Boo!" Molly cried out, and threw more snow into the air for her new audience.

"That's nice Molly." Blue chuckled at her name, smiling at the little girl.

"Naw you've got to do it more like this!" Hige snickered as he threw a huge pile of the white fluffy stuff into the air, letting it rain down on them.

"Seems like she's weaseling her way into everyone's hearts." Kiba smiled.

He himself had felt the slight tug on his heart for the toddler. Molly was proving to be a very bright young girl and never secede to be amazed by her surroundings. The fact that the wolves could change their forms in front of her, without her becoming terrified was a wonder to him.

"Don't tell me she's gotten to you too?" Tsume wrinkled his muzzle in distaste, glancing to the wolf beside him.

"I'm surprised you haven't caved yet...after all she thinks you're her father." He joked, chuckling at the silver wolf's reaction.

"Someone has to keep their head around here. She's gunna be dropped off in the next human city and that's final."

"Even if it's the only chance you're mate has right now at having a child, regardless of if it's human or wolf?"

Tsume glared harshly to the pack leader before glancing back to the child. Molly rushed over to the sleeping she-wolf and tackled her. Kia groggily rolled over and allowed the child to clamber on top of her, relieving her wrapped feet of the snow. He noted the faint smile on his mate's muzzle as she continued to doze, gaining as much rest as possible.

"She still has to go." He grumbled.

**…**

**…**

They continued to trudge through the snow, with Kia falling further in the back. Her mate had given strict orders that were approved by Kiba, the day she refused him a fourth time. She was to carry Molly on her own; no one was allowed to help her. She was exhausted and tired, but she forced herself to take one more step. Her vision was blurred from her pushing so hard. She hunted every day, trained in the evenings, and carried Molly for what seemed like hundreds of miles every day for another week since she refused her mate. She was determined to keep going, but her body said otherwise.

Her paws caved and threw her down into the snow. The sharp yelp of a tiny angel voice, told her that Molly had been startled by the sudden fall. She was too exhausted to even cry out from the landing. The soft crunch of snow reached her as she fought to get her feet back under her, to no avail. Glancing up with tired eyes, she saw Tsume start to walk back to her; a stonewalled look upon his face. She struggled even more but could hardly raise herself more than an inch or two out of the snow.

More members of their pack followed after him as she continued to fight. Molly giggled, and encouraged her to get back up with little shrieks of joy. She heard the heavy sigh of her mate as she collapsed again into the snow. His strong hands started to untie the toddler from her back. With a whimper, she looked up to him; her head lolling around in the snow from exhaustion.

"Please….don't…" she whimpered softly, feeling the weight of the girl leave her.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she watched him walk away with Molly in his arms. Her heart sank; believing he would keep his threat to end the precious life that slowed them down. To her surprise, he passed her of to Blue and Hige. The two wolves nodded their heads as he whispered something to them and walked away, with Molly in Hige's arms. The silver wolf returned to his downed mate, keeling beside her.

"You win…stubborn she-wolf." He grumbled to her, running his hand over her curls.

"Bout' time….hard-headed jerk." She mumbled.

"Tsk….come on…you've done enough for a while."

With a little help, Tsume was able to pull her up onto his back and carried her for the rest of the day.

**…**

**…**

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed at the silver wolf when he returned from his hunt.

Tsume groaned in annoyance at the name and brushed past the clumsy human child, setting his kill down in the middle of the pack.

"The least you could do is say hello to her." Kia sighed as she started to carve a small section of meat.

"I'm not going to…..fine whatever…..hi brat." He barked sharply at Molly who was trying desperately to get to the silver wolf.

"She has a name…I expect you to use it." She snapped at him as she started to roast the meat over a small fire.

"The day I use that brats name is the day she'll wind up staying in this pack….She's going to the next human village we find." He growled as his pack mates watched the fight quietly.

Toboe shook his head as Molly made her way into his lap, tugging on his shirt. It became a regular occurrence for the two wolves to argue about the child's place. After a month of the human child traveling with the pack, they had pretty much accepted the girl as one of their own. Tsume was the only one still adamant about dumping her in the next town. Blue reached over and ruffled Molly's honey-blonde hair, earning a giggle in response.

"Some father …" Kia grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" He snarled at her, his scowl hardened at her comment.

"I said, some father you'd make! You won't even treat her like the daughter she is-"

"That _human_ isn't my daughter!"

"Yes sh-"

"No it isn't!

"Tsume!"

Kiba groaned and walked over to the small crowd that was gathered around Molly, ensuring her that everything would be alright. The little girl watched sadly as the two wolves started fighting again, raising their voices as their snarls increased.

"I adopted her! Even if it's only temporary…Molly is _my _daughter! With you being my mate that makes her _your_ daughter as well." Kia snapped at him, refusing to meet his gaze as hot angry tears tried to fill her eyes.

"That brat isn't my kid…and it never will be." Tsume bellowed at her, balling his fists up with his anger.

"Then you can forget about us being mates!" Her words silenced him in an instance, washing over him like ice cold water.

"You can't-"

"I just did…" She barked at him, testing to see if the meat was ready. He growled harshly and stormed away, letting his anger guide his feet.

**…**

**…**

"Mommy! Mommy! Lookit!" Molly cheered as the city came into view. Kia fought back her emotions as the pack came to a stop.

"I-I….I see it baby cakes." She whimpered, lowering the girl to the ground.

Kiba laid a hand on her shoulder, feeling her pain. The pack had watched her grow closer to the endearing toddler, filling her role as a parent.

"Tsume…why don't you take Molly?" He said firmly. The she-wolf kneeled beside the little girl, hugging her tightly as tears started to form.

"Why me?" The silver wolf growled.

"It was your idea to dump her in the next city we came to." Toboe pointed out with his own grumble. He didn't want to say good bye to the little girl either.

"And you are the only one here who isn't attached to her…It should be easy for you to just drop her and leave…unlike the rest of us." Hige added, scratching the back of his neck.

Tsume grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking towards the city. He gave a kick to the snow as he waited for his pack mates to say their final goodbyes to the little girl. Kia fought back her tears as she handed Molly her doll and tucked the picture in the tiny pocket of her pants.

"You'll have to carry her…Her feet will go numb from the snow…" Kia fussed as she handed the toddler to him.

"Tsk…fine." He grumbled as Molly held onto him, giggling happily to finally be held by the man she called so often her daddy.

"…and be sure that you find a family that wants her….don't jus-"

"Kia…" She sighed when he cut her off. Looking into his golden eyes sadly, she waited for him to finish.

"I'll find her a good home, ok?" She nodded her head dumbly as he turned to leave.

"Tsume!" Kiba called to him. The silver wolf glanced over his shoulder casually as Molly batted his face happily. "We'll wait for you on the other side of the city."

"Fine, whatever." He grumbled and continued with the toddler giggling happily in his arms.

* * *

**OUCH! Okay lets recap here for a second...**

**Tsume is ****_BIG TIME _****in the dog house for the shit he's pulled... which explains why Kia is holding out on him.**

**She broke up with him over the fact that he didn't accept Molly as their daughter, regardless of the fact that she was human.**

**And now Tsume is responsible to take her into the city to find her a new home? **

**WOW talk about harsh...will Tsume be able to give up Molly or will something happen to change this hard-head's mind?**


	97. Chapter 97-Hard Decisions

**Tsume is left to the task of finding a new home for Molly.**

**Can this stubborn wolf actually give up the human child that everyone in the pack has fallen in love with?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chap 97- Hard Decisions**

**...**

The snow covered streets were busy with eager shoppers rushing from one stall to the next. The late morning was swiftly blending into early afternoon as the sun rose higher over the silver haired man holding the honey-blonde girl in his arms. With a sigh, Tsume continued farther into the city. Finding a home for Molly was proving more challenging than what he had initially thought. Grumbling for the tenth time that morning over how the pack had left him with the chore, he asked another family that passed him if they could take the child.

"Why don't you take her to the orphanage?" A young woman asked, after declining his offer.

"If I knew where that was, I would have to start with." He replied; sighing as Molly fidgeted in his arms. The woman gave him directions and waved goodbye to them, smiling sadly.

"Come on, brat." He grumbled, setting her down to walk beside him.

"EEEPPP!" She yelped as her wrapped feet hit the snow.

She scampered after him, holding the raggedy doll in the crook of her arm. He hardly glanced over his shoulder to see if she was following, convincing himself that he really didn't care if she could keep up or not. He shoved his hands in his pocket and started walking, weaving in and out of the people in the market place.

"Daddy!" She yelped again, the scared tone in her voice tore at his calloused heart.

"Hurry it up, kid." He paused for a moment for her to toddle up to him. She reached up as high as she could, grabbing onto the corner of his jean pocket.

He started walking again, a little slower. He tried to reason with himself that it was because the sheer number of humans in the street was slowing him down. He felt her warmth, crush up against his leg, trembling and whimpering.

"What now?" He growled, looking down at her. He followed her fearful chocolate eyes to spot a soldier walking the streets.

"You remember what they did, don't you?" He said quietly to her. Her honey-blonde hair rubbed against the rough fabric that covered his leg as she nodded.

"Yea I don't like them either….come on." He added as a twang of sympathy tugged at his heart.

He continued walking with her clinging to him, down the street. When he glanced down at her, he found the worn fabric starting to come off her feet. Grumbling, he picked her up again and pushed through the crowd. Her cold hand landed on his scar as she looked up to him.

"Daddy have ouchie?" He fought back a smirk.

"Yea… a big ouchie."

"Mommy kiss it! Mommy make it better." She said happily as he slipped between two humans arguing over some cloth.

"She's mad at me." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Don't you brats ever shut up?" he snapped at her. Molly didn't seem fazed by his harshness and continued to stare up at him with wondering, waiting eyes.

"She's mad because I'm giving you to someone else." He grumbled after a moment.

**…**

**…**

Kia fought back her sobs as she sat watching the city in the distance. There still wasn't any sign of the silver wolf and she was too far away to look at future images to see if he really would give up the little girl. Using her palm to wipe away the stream of tears the refused to stop, she continued her diligent watch.

"Whatever he decides….we'll manage it." Kiba stated as he walked up behind her.

"Maybe he's right….I should have…let her perish in the fire…." She whimpered past the growing pain in her chest.

"No…no you did what you thought was right." He commented as he sat down beside her.

"All I did was slo-"

"Would you stop that?" Kia looked up to the white wolf, stunned by his sudden severity.

"She needs you just as much as you need her…we all get that…I get that." He continued as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "We'll take it easy so that the journey won't be so-"

"You talk as though he's going to come back with her." She sneered wiping viciously at her remaining tears.

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't….It's not going to be easy no matter what he decides to do."

"Your our pack leader! You could have told him to-"

"I may be the head alpha…but I respect everyone's thoughts…and if we're not all in this together…then what is the point in us going on this journey together?" Kia sighed and contemplated what he had said.

Hige was standing at a distance behind them, listening intently. He turned his attention back to the city in the distance.

"Come on…you can do this Molly….you can win him over…I know you can." He mumbled under his breath.

**…**

**…**

Tsume knocked on the door of the rundown building as Molly squirmed in his arms. He waited a moment before knocking again. Finally he heard a man on the other side call to someone else before the rattle of the door knob caught the toddler's attention. A man about his age cracked the door open, peeking out at the two.

"Can I help you?" The man asked as he raised a questionable brow.

The silver wolf hid a smirk, thinking about what the man was seeing. Here before him was a rough, dark skinned man with silver hair, holding a china doll like girl in his arms. The two contradicting beings had to be quite a sight to the outsider.

"Is this the orphanage? Or did I get the wrong building?" He asked firmly. Molly gave the man a shy wave before burying her face in the ripped sleeve of his leather jacket.

"No, this is it…Are you looking to adopt or….." The man trailed off as he opened the door wider and stepped out onto the landing; closing the door behind him.

"No….I just…Her family died in a fire and…." Tsume's heart suddenly clinched up on him, preventing the words from escaping him. The man glanced to the little girl with a sad smile.

"Well can you take her or not?" He snapped, forcing his heart to grow cold again.

"Yea…yea we have room for one more." The man sighed.

Tsume started to hand the girl over to the man without question, when she gripped his jacket.

"Daddy!" She yelped as he pulled her away from him.

"Come on, this guy can take better care of you than me." He growled as he put her in the man's arms. She clung to his hands, crying as he started to pull away.

"DADDDYYY!" She sobbed as he started down the steps. He jammed his hands in his pockets determined to block out the angel cries behind him.

"Don't look back…don't look back….it's for the best…don't look back…don't look…" He grumbled under his breath as his steps unwillingly slowed and his heart started to clench in pain again. Molly's sobs became louder as he shoulders stooped and his head dropped in shame. He ran his hand over his face as he forced another two steps from his feet.

"_Don't leave me! DDDAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYY!"_

"Damn it all…." He groaned as he felt his heart start to crack. Her painful sobs rang throughout him as he snarled angrily and turned. Molly hung awkwardly out of the man's arms, reaching out to the silver wolf as salty tears streamed down her face.

"NO!" He shouted and kept walking. Her voice started to die into an uncontrollable sob that ripped him to pieces. He kicked a trash can over and turned again.

"God….MOLLY!" He shouted as he quickly made his way back to the tearful child. The man smiled and opened the door a crack, shouting something inside before making his way down the steps with the girl.

**…**

**…**

**A/N: (*laughing as I hear Molly's new fans cheer in triumph!*) Yes...Thank you for the jinks Aniwolfgirl...LOL**

**...**

**...**

"Damn kid." Tsume grumbled as he held Molly in his arms.

"They do that to you…you want to hate them, but they find their way into your heart and kind of stay there." The man chuckled beside him. The two men walked about the market together, stopping at various stalls.

"I don't know the first thing about kids, though!" Tsume mused as the girl started to fall asleep against his chest. "Don't they come with some kind of instructions when they're this small?"

"Unfortunately no….but you do what you feel is right and everything kind of falls into place." The man chimed, stopping in front of a shoe stall. After going through several pairs, he chose a set of child winter boots a couple sizes too big for the girl and bought them.

"There's a clothing stall up ahead…we'll get her fixed up with something warmer that that sweater." The man commented as he tucked the shoes into a satchel he bought earlier.

"Why are you helping me?" Tsume asked after a moment.

"Us dads have to stick together right? The man chuckled again. Tsume smiled slightly as he looked down at the little girl in his arms.

"Right."

**…**

**…**

"He's been gone an awful long time." Toboe stated as he looked towards the city. The late afternoon sun was sinking lower into the horizon.

"We'll no news is good news…right? I mean…doesn't that mean he didn't just dump her on a street corner right?" Blue asked as she looked to her fellow pack mates.

"But that doesn't mean that he'll come back with her either." Kia replied quietly.

"Give Molly a little more time….I'll bet she can do it…" Hige gently stated as he rubbed the sad she-wolf's shoulder.

"I think she did it." Kiba added as a slow smile rose on his face. "Look…"

In the distance a figure trudged through the snow towards them. Kia's eyes light up as she saw something small riding on the being's shoulders. Before anyone else could react, she was already to her feet and running towards them.

"_MOLLY!_" She shouted when she saw the girl's smiling face.

Tsume lifted her off his shoulders and held her out for Kia to embrace. After spinning her around with a tearful welcoming, she pulled away to assess the toddler. She was bundled in a thick purple winter coat that prevented her arms from going down completely. Striped gloves covered her hands and a gray ski cap covered her head. The tops of her new boots were covered by warm pants. The she-wolf looked at him with a confused look as she held the girl close to her again. Instead of giving her a direct answer, he reached into the satchel and pulled out a long soft cloth.

"It's supposed to be some kind of baby wrap…some humans were using them to lash babe's to their backs….figured you could use it instead of your jacket." He mumbled, casting his gaze to the ground.

Kia simply looked at him for a moment as the pack raced up to them, happily cheering for Molly. She passed the toddler off to them and walked up to the embarrassed wolf.

"A guy….helped to…to find...uh warmer...warmer clothes for her at-at the market." Tsume fumbled with his words as he grabbed at the back of his neck.

His eyes widened in surprise when he felt her warm lips touch his own. When they didn't leave him, he leaned into her kiss, welcoming it as he pulled her into his arms. He sighed, grateful to be able to kiss his mate for the first time since she had found Molly a month ago. Her sharp ginger scent filled his nose as his tongue gently grazed her lips; asking for permission to enjoy her mouth fully.

"Mommy no mad at daddy?" A bell like voice filled his ears. He smiled as Kia barely fulfilled his request while he pulled away; shocking her.

"What do you think mom? Is Daddy still in the dog house?" Tsume smirked at the blank faces of his pack mates.

Kia was especially surprised at the change in the stubborn wolf and showed it with her gapping mouth. She started laughing after a moment before looking over her shoulder to find Molly practically bouncing in Toboe's arms.

"No baby cakes…" She started and turned back to the grinning silver wolf. "Daddy isn't in the dog house anymore."

He reclaimed her awaiting mouth, kissing her slowly as the others commended his change of heart.

**…**

**…**

"OW! Easy there kid! Ears are sensitive, damn it!" Tsume snapped as Molly tugged again on his wolf ears. He grumbled and twitched them out of her reach.

"Like somebody I know under that tough exterior?" Kia teased as she nipped one of his ears in passing.

"The things I do for you sometimes, woman…." He sneered as he moved his head out of the way of the flailing hands of the toddler.

"You wanted her to stay just as much as the rest of us." Toboe joked as he watched the silver wolf dodge another attack from the toddler he was wrapped around.

"Just rub it in why don't you?"

"We intend too…as often as possible!" Blue laughed at the look she received.

"I knew she could do it…She just needed the right opportunity." Hige grinned leaning against a boulder.

"Oh shut up, porky!"

"I know you were busy with…other things…but did you learn anything while you were there?" Kiba chuckled as Tsume gently nosed the girl's tummy, knocking her over.

"Yea…Lord Fallon's keep is two days from here..." He commented, raising his head up high enough so Molly couldn't reach his ears again.

"And this one isn't coming with us…when we…go after the…the stones." He fought past a chuckle as Molly touched a spot on his chest near his scar. Kia perked her head to the side as she watched him fight for control as Molly touched the spot again.

"We'll figure something out when we get there…It's good to know that we're at least close to the remaining stones." Kiba commented, perplexed by the contorted look on the silver wolf's muzzle.

"What the hell dude?" Hige asked as he watched Molly start to poke the spot on his chest.

"W-What?" Tsume fought to snap at him as another giggle escaped.

"Damn it Molly, quite that! That tickles!" He nosed the girl away from him as Kia slowly rose to her feet, followed by Toboe.

"Really?" Kia said coyly as she strolled up to him.

"Noooo….No...Don't even think about it!" He growled at the two wolves that were stalking him.

"_Get him_!" Toboe shouted as he pounced onto the older wolf. Tsume started roaring with laughter as the two started tickling him in various spots. He tried to shove them off but to no avail.

"Say 'Uncle'!" The red wolf demanded.

"Pfffft…N-Never! HA!"

"Unkie! Unkie! Unkie!" Molly shouted beside the tumbling trio.

"N-Nev…..Bwah! Not ever!...Knock…pftt…knock it off!" Tsume begged past his laughter, shoving to two off of him.

"Say it!"

"UNCLE!" Tsume bellowed, still laughing as he caved to the demand. Toboe cheered triumphantly as he left the silver wolf to recover what was left of his dignity.

He shifted into his human form, panting as he rolled onto his back. He saw Kia sit beside him; her tousled curls pulled over one shoulder.

"Your iron will broke….again." she commented.

"Ahhh shut it, she-wolf." He glanced over to Molly as he spoke. "It never broke…I just…I was just being hard-headed….."

"Again." She added.

"Again…" he sighed as his mate leaned over and gently kissed him. The giddy toddler joined the pair, giggling as an arm from each wolf wrapped around the back of her; completing the small family within the pack.

* * *

**Stubborn and prideful, Tsume has finally accepted little Molly into the pack.**

**What will their adventures entail now with a child as the make they're way to find the remaining stones at Lord Fallon's Keep **

**before going after Cheza?**

**...**

**REVIEWS PEOPLES!**

**You know I love them **

**What do you think of little Molly?**


	98. Chapter 98-Toboe

**And I'm so glad that you all love Molly so much...**

**but that just makes my job a little harder for later chapters...**

**Which is why, for some reason, I felt compelled to write this chapter.**

**And after many battles with writer's block, I have finally done it.**

**Please tell me what you think about this one.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 98- Toboe**

**...**

**POV Toboe**

**...**

"Shake a leg, runt!" Hige yelled at me.

I looked up to find the entire pack in their human forms, standing on top of a snowy hill and started running. Okay fine so I was walking a little slower today. I mean, it's not that I couldn't keep up or anything; it's just that, I was lost in thought. CLUNK! Dang it, maybe Tsume was right about me leaving the guitar behind. That was another reason for me taking my time, the neck of it was always hitting me in the back of the head if I went any faster than a walk.

It's been two days since Tsume finally caved and allowed Molly to stay. Everyone was happy for that, especially Kia. But I've been having this weird feeling now towards her now. Grant it, Tsume and Hige have always picked on me for being partial towards humans, but this was different. Before Tsume took Molly to the city, I really like her. I guess you could say we had a common ground in the pack. We we're both the lowest ranking in the pack, we both loved Kia like a mom, and we were both disregarded by the silver wolf to a point. I really shouldn't say that about him. I mean he is training me to fight and all, and our relationship is almost like that between a father and son; but…..

"Unkie Tob! Unkie Tob!" The high pitch voice of the sweet little human squeaked as I hurried to Kia's side.

Molly was strapped, like always to her back. Bouncing happily as best she could, she waved at me. In the midst of her excitement, she dropped the raggedy doll she always has with her. As I reached over and picked it up for her, a shadow fell near mine.

"We really should just put that thing in the bag." Tsume grumbled as he watched me hand it back to her.

"It's keeping her quiet for the most part…and it keeps her from ripping my hair out." Kia joked as she checked the knot of the wrap.

"Tsk…I'm not going back for it if she drops it." He replied as he ruffled Molly's hair a bit with a smirk.

Awe man, there was that feeling again. I didn't like feeling this way towards her; it was so foreign to me. She was like a baby sister to me, and she's really just a baby after all. I wasn't exactly mad and I didn't hate her, but anytime she got any affection for Tsume like that, I just…

"What's your problem, runt?" an iron voice asks me. Whoops. Anytime I've felt this way, apparently I get this really grumpy face that everyone notices.

"N-Nothing" I replied sheepishly and hurried to catch up to Kiba.

I felt so left out now. I was still being treated the same way, but at the exact same time, it didn't feel the same. Hige picks on me less and less with Blue around now; stupid womanizing jerk. Heck, Blue doesn't even seem to notice me sometimes because of him. Tsume and Kia's time have pretty much been filled with Molly now. Tsume still trains me in the evenings when we stop for the night, but other than that he's doing his best to help her with the baby. Kiba it seemed was the only one who didn't act any differently. He was always had that distant demeanor as we walked; probably thinking about Cheza again like always.

"Jealousy can be a very destructive force if you don't confront it, Toboe." A deep voice sounded in my ears.

I glanced to the white wolf beside me before looking down at the leather bag on my side. The voice wasn't as deep as Tsume's per say, but it was definitely older than him. I sighed and continued walking with Kiba. Most of the time I could just ignore the stone's conversations, but sometimes they'd get really loud in an argument.

"Toboe, I know your listening to me…you can't let your jealousy get the best of you." Veritas said gently to me.

The emerald was often the one to speak to me about various things, but this time he succeeded in throwing me off. Jealousy? Is that what this ugly feeling I've been having is? I knew what it was but I've never in my life have been jealous about anything. There was no way it could be jealousy…could it?

"If you don't fix this soon, it will only hurt you later on."

_'I am not jealous!' _I snapped to myself…at least I thought I did.

"Jealous about what?" Kiba asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Uhhh….n-nothing….I was just….the stones, they…oh never mind!" I could feel the gaze of the rest of the pack as I stuttered with an answer.

I glanced over my shoulder to see more surprised faces, except for one stonewalled gaze. Tsume's typical hardened scowl, made me feel pretty dang small. Like I was in trouble for something again and didn't know what. But instead of anger in his eyes, it… it was like he was contemplating something; like he was putting the pieces of a puzzle together in his head while he was looking at me.

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable." Kiba reclaimed my attention after a moment of my rambling for an explanation. I nodded my head and continued to walk in silence.

An hour later, we topped another hill and found a huge bio dome in the distance. It would be close to noon by the time we'd make it to there if we hurried. The frosted green glass was covered in little patches of snow that were probably the size of a football field in all reality. My nose wrinkled up; even from this distance, I could smell the city's awful scents. It's surprising how easily you become accustomed to the fresh air when all you've even know was the city life.

"We should split up..." Kiba stated in his normal cavalier voice. "We can meet up someplace once we get inside."

"And just where do you suggest we meet up at, huh? I pick a diner!" Hige commented with his goofy grin that he always does.

"Porky could you actually think with your head and not your stomach for once." Tsume grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. It never takes much to annoy him, especially if it's the same old complaints.

"Or with something else for that matter?" Blue growled as she swatted his hand away from her behind.

"I'm a growing guy! I can't help it." I rolled my eyes at the cinnamon wolf. He was always hungry; it didn't matter if he was still stuffing his mouth with one meal, he was already thinking about the next.

"There might be a park towards the center of the city…we could meet up there." Kia commented.

Molly dropped her doll again and Tsume picked it this time, brushing the snow off before he gave it back to her. I grumbled as that ugly feeling crept over me again, while I adjusted the guitar on my back.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

"Right…me and mine will try getting in through the south entrance." Tsume added as he helped to adjust the wrap around Molly's legs to keep it from cutting circulation off.

"I'm with Blue!" Hige practically jumped off the ground, raising his hand high above his head.

"Of course you are." She grumbled and started walking towards the north entrance with the eager wolf hot on her heels.

"Hey keep your ears perked for anything on the stones!" Kiba shouted to them before glancing to me with a soft smile and started walking towards the main entrance. I figured that was my cue to follow after him. Just as I started down the hill, I heard that iron voice demand my attention.

"Hey Toboe!" I looked back at the trio that had already started to angle down the hill towards their choice entrance. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was-"

"I said Me and Mine are going this way." Leave it to Tsume to confuse the crap out of me in an instance. I had no idea as to what he was talking about!

I peeked over my shoulder towards Kiba, looking for help. All I got from our alpha was a proud smile as he looked past me to the small family. Now I was really clueless; what did he know that I didn't. I turned back to Tsume with the most perplexed look on my face.

"But Kiba's going-" I started to point in his direction, noting how he had already started walking again without me.

"Yea so?" Tsume shook his head at me, getting pissed at my cluelessness.

"Well…" Oh great! What the heck was I supposed to say? He raised an eyebrow at me, as his annoyance grew and his patience diminished before me.

"Hun, take it easy. He doesn't understand what you're getting at." Kia giggled and started down the hill, throwing a wink in my direction.

Now I was officially lost. Everyone else seemed to get what was happening, except for me. Tsume sighed and I thought about what he said a moment ago. '_Me and mine.'_ Well that obviously included Kia and Molly…but why would-

Then it hit me! He…He was including _me_ in that list! Tsume! Of all wolves said that I was his…in front of everyone! My mouth gaped open as my eyes widened in astonishment. Was this really happening? I had to be dreaming! There was no way this was happening.

"Well come on you big idiot!" He smirked when he saw the gears wheeling in my head.

"But…but…Tsume what are you saying?!" I couldn't believe it; I had to hear the words come from him. I didn't want to assume something like that and be wrong. That almost seemed too good to be true.

"Are you really that dense?" He shook his head again as he placed his hand on his hip.

"I am right now!" I fumbled to say as I glanced to see the other wolves walking further away towards the city. It was just us two standing on the side of the snowy hill.

"Idiot…do I really need to spell it out for you?" I nodded my head dumbly. How else was I going to understand what he was doing?

"Tsk…You're one of mine aren't you? So get your ass over here." He snapped at me. As much as it hurt from the way he said it, I still couldn't move.

"But…but they're your family…I'm just the tag along, remember?" I whimpered.

"Are you telling me you don't want to my son?" He said in a softer tone that threw me completely by surprise. My mouth hung open again as I realized what he was asking me.

"You…you want to adopt…me?" I managed to squeak out, pointing to myself in disbelief.

"Well if you don't like it, then I suggest hurrying your ass up to catch up to Kiba." He chuckled and started walking in the direction that Kia and Molly went.

I couldn't believe it! He pretty much said it, in his typical around the bush way, but I still was having a hard time wrapping my head around it. Tsume wanted to adopted me, _me_! And now he was giving me a choice as to if I even _wanted_ to be his kid…his _son!?_

"You coming or what?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"I was getting ready too!" I shouted back and charged through the snow. Sheesh! I lost track of how many times I must have said that since we left Freeze City.

"Took you long enough..." he smirked when I finally caught up to him. Tsume ruffled my auburn hair a bit and gave me a slight shove.

"I still don't understand…what made you want to adopt me?" I asked after a while.

"Do I need a reason?" He grumbled to me. I looked towards the snow, watching how it would crunch under our boots as we walked. He sighed after a moment and continued.

"Start talking."

"…..why?"

"Been thinking about it for a while now…long before Molly showed up if that's what you're getting at." Actually, yes that was where I was going with it. "Why is this so hard for you to get?"

"I just didn't think you, of all wolves, would want me as your son."

"Tsk! You know you can be a right pain in the ass sometimes."

"Well _excuse me_…It's not like I was an impressive candidate when we first met back in Freeze City." Tsume chuckled as he hooked his thumbs in his pockets.

"It was pretty funny to see you get your ass handed to you by the crows."

"That was the _single_ most _humiliating_ moment in my entire _LIFE!_" His laughter got louder as we walked, causing Kia to look over her shoulder to us.

"I mean seriously! I was the worst excuse for a wolf. I couldn't fend for myself, I couldn't fight, I didn't even know how to do any big jumps, until I met you. I was a lost cause…." My voice died off as I spoke. Geez…was I really that bad when I first started out?

"You've come a long way, runt." He commented after glancing at my forlorn face.

Yea now; now I could see that I would be okay as a son; but what about back then? He had no reason to help me or even save me; a complete stranger at the time. Tsume was always detached from the pack, even from Kia; all the way up to that first night that Cheza. Even then, he never really opened up to anyone until he told us how he got his scar on his chest. Heck he never really opened up to me until that night in the hospital with Kia. So what changed? When I voiced my question, he stopped in his tracks and his smirk died away.

"S-Sorry…f-forget that I asked." Sometimes I want to kick myself for opening my big mouth.

"I just…." He started, catching me off guard. If there was one thing I learned, it was that you don't push him when he's trying to open up.

"After that night….that I got my scar…I had surrounded myself with darkness. I blamed myself for everything and just….I wanted nothing more than to die…" He started walking again, a little slower as I trailed beside him.

"…I let my grief and bitterness, eat away at me. I started thinking it would be better to surround myself by the lies and the hate of those humans under my command, than to start over. At least then…then could get close to me…and get hurt."

I kicked a small patch of snow out of my way. It wasn't really answering my question, but knowing him, there was a point somewhere.

"I lived that way all the way up to the day I first saw Kia come into the city. Nothing changed except for the fact that I was reminded of the man I once was…before everything happened. But when I first saw you…."

I noticed he stopped, so I did as well and looked up at him. His jaw had tightened as he thought of what to say to me. The golden eyes peered down at me were full of indecision. I guess it's still not easy for him to talk openly to anyone other than Kia. The fact that he was at last trying to open up, to me even, put a small faint smile on my face.

"…I didn't just see a younger version of me…I saw a kid that could wind up just like me if someone didn't set him straight. I saw an honest…innocent boy that…some reason…had brought some light back into my life."

Of everything he could have said to me, I never expected to hear that. The way he was talking, he was making it sound like…like I had saved him that day instead of the other way around.

"I didn't want to…to be the one to mentor you…because I didn't think I could do a good job of it…but then when I saw you in the alleyway again…I figured somebody had to teach you _something_. After that I just….I don't know…I guess I started seeing you more as a son than as some runt that couldn't even fend off a bird." He chuckled at his own joke, making me smile a little more.

"Somewhere in there thou…I found my life getting better…just from having you in it…you and Kia…the others…and now Molly. Ya'll can go ahead and try and tell me that I'm saving and helping all of you….but really…it's you all that's saving me…from myself."

Okay I couldn't help it. I ran up and hugged him as hard as I could. I swear if I feel any lighter, I'm gunna float away. He did care about me, for longer than what I could have imagined. To my surprise he hugged me back! After a moment, he went to ruffle my hair and paused. I could feel him patting my head in a funny way, like he was unsure about something. I backed off to see a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"I think you've gotten taller!" he commented as his smirk returned slowly. "And here I was thinking you wouldn't get any bigger as a red wolf."

"Really!? You really think I've gotten taller?" I practically bounced.

I remember how when he brought me back to his rundown apartment, he told practically told me I would be short thanks to my species. He pushed me back a bit and inspected me under a discerning eye.

"I'd say at least two inches…no wonder your clothes seem to fit you a little better."

It was true; when I first left Freeze, my clothes were baggy and a little too big. Now they did seem to fit a little better. I guess I really did grow up a bit.

"Come on…If we don't get moving Kia and Molly will have made it to the city gates before we do." He joked, shoving me into motion a little.

I couldn't contain my excitement. I was practically bouncing beside him, when my racing mind dropped the hammer on my happiness. My jealousy towards Molly.

"Toboe? What is it?" I didn't realize that I had stopped suddenly when he spoke up again.

"I feel so awful…"

"Huh? I just called you my kid and now you feel bad, what the hell?"

"No…" I shook my head. "I was jealous of Molly…that's what all the weird faces were the last couple of days."

He started laughing again, confusing me in the process.

"I'm serious, Tsume! I've never felt that way before and I don't like feeling that way towards _her._ I was jealous because…because…because she more…_"_

"Calm down, kid…you don't have to explain it to me." He smiled; a true genuine smile in his case.

"But-"

"Sibling Rivalry….I figured it out watching you earlier. Your jealous because I was more open with the babe than with you…that it?" I nodded my head shamefully. With a sigh, he laid an arm over my shoulders, encouraging us to walk again.

"Look, Molly is kind of your baby sister now…if you want her to be…I can understand otherwise…but even so, you have the role as the big brother. I'm not the best at this whole father thing, so it's a learning curve for us both. So why don't we work together at helping each other, okay?"

"Okay….but...only if I can call you dad." He groaned loudly at the name, drawing a giggle from me.

"Only if we're stuck in public with humans…I'm still trying to get used to Molly calling me that." He grumbled to me.

"Okay…...dad"

That was when I ate the snow.

* * *

**I think this one turned out really well ^A^**

**But you readers are the judge so...REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	99. Chapter 99-Taking the Stone

**I know it's only been a couple days since I last put a chapter up here.**

**But it seems like forever!**

**...**

**Aparrently...**

**I have scared the crud right out of you readers with my comment about Molly.**

**DO NOT WORRY! MOLLY IS SAFE!**

**NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO HER!**

**It just makes it a little more challenging to balance another character in**

**...**

**That being said, Lets go have some fun**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 99-Taking the Stones**

**...**

Tsume tilted his head back and closed his eyes. It was so much warmer in the bio dome of the city than it was outside in the snow. As much as he normally enjoyed the cold, even he was ready for some warmer weather. A shriek of laughter tugged a smile to the corner of his lips. He could hear the feet pad softly onto the grass in front of him as Molly and Toboe played. He felt the warm figure shift on the bench beside him, stirring up the fresh scent of fading ginger.

"I'm still pissed that you've been holding out on me this whole time." He grumbled under his breath, earning a sharp jab to his side.

"If you hadn't been such an ass about Molly, you would have gotten to enjoy the season a bit more." A gentle, crisp voice mused beside him.

"Yea I know." He chuckled and pulled Kia closer to him. Just as he started to doze, she spoke again.

"I think you did a good thing."

"Huh?" He perked his head up enough to glance down at her.

"Toboe…I think you did good by him…making him your son."

"_Our _son." He corrected as he looked to the two kids. Toboe ran in front of Molly a couple of steps, joking and encouraging her into a chase game.

"Hey they're you guys are!" A voice cried out behind them. Tsume glanced over his shoulder to see Hige and Blue walking up to them.

"I guess you were right about there being a park in the center." Blue continued; giggling as the brown wolf grumbled something about finding a meal.

"Hey have you seen Kiba? He hasn't shown up yet." Kia asked before returning her attention to Molly.

"Well sorry for taking a wrong turn." A cool and collected voice grumbled.

"I find it hard that you would take a wrong turn." The silver wolf sneered as Kiba entered the clearing of the park.

"Well I did….that's the last time I get directions from a human." He grumbled, kicking at a tuft of grass in embarrassment. "Did anybody find anything on the stones?"

"Yea…but I doubt you like where it's at." Tsume stated as he closed his eyes again to doze.

"Would you just tell me already?" Kiba sighed, shaking his head from weariness.

"Suit yourself…we passed by in front of the keep on our way here…Toboe heard them beyond the wall."

Kiba groaned at the news and started pacing, contemplating the pack's next move.

"Um…I don't know if this would be of help, but we heard that there was to be some kind of party there tonight." Blue said weakly, putting her hand into her pockets. "The stones are supposed to be on display there from what cats gathered from the local police."

"Oh that just ups the ante now doesn't it?" Kia teased in attempts to lighten the mood.

"You have no idea…on top of that, they've been getting reports that whoever's behind the attacks on the other cities is heading this way…fast!" Hige added as he plopped on the ground in front of the she-wolf.

"Which means the sooner we get the stones and leave the better." The white wolf mulled as he continued his pacing.

Molly, seeing the crowd of wolves, toddled over excitedly. Weaving in and out of the legs, she made her way over to Tsume. The silver wolf reluctantly picked the girl up and sat her in his lap.

"So what do we do now? It's not like we can just barge in there and take them. There's soldiers crawling all over the place….not that I'm complaining or anything." He commented as he tried to think. The little girl started to poke at the spot near his scar in attempts to tickle him again. "Not now Molly…maybe later."

"No matter what we'd still have to figure something out with Molly…I don't want her anywhere near that keep. It gives me the creeps…like something is just wrong with the people here." Kia brushed her fingers through the honey-blonde hair of the child.

"They're a bunch of swingers is what it is..." Hige shrugged his shoulders before laying back in the grass.

"What's a swinger?" Blue asked quietly as Toboe walked up to the conversation.

"It's where it doesn't matter if you're supposed to be into the opposite sex, you go with whatever is willing to get laid."

"I _sooooo_ did _not _want to hear that!" Toboe groaned loudly as his face soured.

"Well I'd watch my back if I were you…people like that usually go for the younger guys like you." Hige grinned darkly as the boy shivered at the thought.

"Hige knock it off! Toboe come and take Molly … keep her busy." Tsume said firmly, holding the toddler up for the boy to take.

Toboe quickly did as he was told and swept the child away to a far corner of the park's clearing to play. The pack watched the two for a while, simply enjoying the peaceful moment.

"We could use it to our advantage actually…" Kia commented, bringing the attention of the pack to the current situation again.

"What and how?" Kiba questioned lightly as he turned back to the she-wolf.

"Them being swingers…we could use that to our advantage."

"That explains what, but not how." Hige sat up to rest on his elbows as he looked to her as well.

"Well a party needs some entertainment right?"

"I don't think I like where this is going." Tsume grumbled as his head leaned back again.

"The only trick is to see if we can get in…If Blue and I can-"

"Hold it! You're not signing me up for anything till you tell me just what the hell we're doing." Blue stamped her foot, placing her hands on her hips in protest.

"Well if you'd let me speak!" She quieted down for a moment, allowing Kia to gather her thoughts up again.

"I promise…you won't have to worry about anything bad...you'll just have to keep the crowd busy while the boys get the stones. Then I'll step in and _really_ keep their attention while ya'll get out."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Tsume growled, having his own thought in mind and not liking it at all.

"If I told you, you wouldn't like me." Kia said coyly, catching the white wolf's attention.

"Uhhh….What about Molly?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Toboe could keep an eye on her near where we plan to make our exit. Then when ya'll get the stones, you can pick them up on the way out and leave…head for the sea." She added, grateful for the change.

"What about you?"

"I'll catch up when you all are out of the city."

"I don't like it…what if-" Tsume started to complain before she cut him off with a quick kiss.

"If it's going to bother you that much, then you can stay behind and make sure I get out ok."

"I'd actually prefer it if someone stayed with you, Kia." Kiba smirked at the sudden blush that tainted the silver wolf's cheeks. It still embarrassed the wolf slightly at times to show affection to his mate in front of the pack.

"We have a plan then?" Kia nodded her head, trying not to giggle at her mate.

"We have a plan."

**…**

**…**

The scents of the cigars and liquor covered the pungent smell of the humans. Various small stages with poles were scattered around the room. Each one had a paled-skinned beauty that occupied it, entertaining the passing crowd. The main entertainment however was on the largest main stage in the back. The guests that filled the room looked just as skimpy as the girls on the smaller stages. Several times the people that past the wolves were hardly covered by a shear bikini outfit, where as others were hidden under full cloaks and heavily decorated masks.

Tsume quietly grumbled to himself in the corner of the room. So far the plan had worked, although upon seeing the crowd, Hige and Kiba, had to steal a cloak and mask to hide their clothing to prevent being spotted. The silver wolf, however, blended right in and more than once was hit on by passing strangers. He watched the humans from his place of safety; hating the situation more and more as time went by.

He ran over the plan again in his mind. Blue would be coming out soon to perform on the main stage, capturing the audience's attention long enough for Hige and Kiba to pick the locks on the display cases. Somewhere in there, they would swap them out with the fake stones the had acquired, and prepare for their escape with Blue. Kia said the alarms would go off in the security room and they would try and stop anyone from leaving. The problem was that the guards had to pass through the ballroom where the party was at in order to get to the exit that they would be taking. He groaned again; that was when his mate would be starting her performance, to help catch the guard's attentions and buy them more time to escape from the city.

'_Ladies and gentlemen….our next performances are about to begin…'_ an announcer claimed, silencing the heavy music for a moment.

Tsume glanced around the room, spotting the two wolves already moving into position. He shifted slightly and turned his attention to the crowd. Kia had told him the problem wouldn't be with the guards, but rather now when Blue was up. The black she-wolf was already nervous and that alone could get them caught. His job was to make sure that the men went unnoticed and helped to get them out if necessary.

The lights dimmed and a single beam shone down from above at the center of the main stage. As the music started up with a completely different tune than what had been playing all night. Several excited squeals came from the crowd as the recognized the old song and the slim figure of the mocha colored woman, sauntered out onto the stage.

_'Please welcome…Mrs. Azula Mocatooooooo_' The announcer continued as Blue stepped into the spot light.

Her deep blue dress had a slit clear up to her hip, revealing her toned legs as she walked. She took the microphone and started singing. Tsume blinked when her heard her start off. Although her voice didn't capture him in quite the same way as his mate's did; she still had an amazing voice.

_Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you_

The silver wolf glanced to the crowd. Every single human in the room was busy watching the woman on the stage, fascinated at the clarity and power held in her voice. Seeing it was safe, he glanced to the two waiting wolves. He shook his head when he saw Hige remove his mask to watch the black she-wolf with a gaping mouth.

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_

Kiba nudged him enough to snap him out of his stupor and quickly they made their way over to the display cases in the center of the room. Luckily, the humans were busy inching they're way closer to the stage to notice that they were the only ones left to admire the stones. With a practiced skill, Hige picked the lock to the first case and moved over to the next one. The white wolf followed behind him and carefully opened the small glass door and swapped the stone with a fake in one from his pocket.

_Please baby can't you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
it go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today_

Tsume let out a slow breath as the two wolves continued to work on the next stone. He continued to scan the audience for anyone that might notice. He started tapping the toe of his boot, starting to become uneasy. Any minute now, the guards were sure to come flying out regardless of his mate's insistence that it would be okay. Glancing again to the wolves that were slowly approaching him, they made their way over to the exit by the stage.

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_

As Blue finished her song, she slowly escaped out of the spotlight and disappeared into the shadows behind her where the humans couldn't see her. Kiba was busy discarding his disguise while Hige and Tsume helped her off the back of the stage. The humans started applauding and cheering for an encore, but when the black she-wolf did not return, they started to become angry.

"Hurry and get her out of here." Tsume hissed as Hige covered her with the cloak he had stolen.

"Right." Hige nodded his head and lead Blue to the door. Kiba stared at the silver wolf and was about to say something over the rising roar of the angry crowd when the spot lights started to move and flash.

'_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh Shit'_ Some body shouted over a speaker.

"Go…go now! Get them out of here. We'll hold them off." Tsume growled over the noise as a siren started to sound. Kiba nodded as a female voice sounded and started to silence to crowd.

_'Are you ready for this?' _The silver wolf's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

'_For the first time ever on the East coast…please give a warm welcome…to the one…the only…. …Loretta Loooooovvvvveeeee!' _ An announcer shouted over the sirens as Kiba started to make his escape.

"What the hell?" Tsume growled as he made his way back to the front of the stage in timeto see Kia step out.

"Oh fucking shit!" He said breathlessly at the sight of his mate.

* * *

**Yes I left you with another cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll have the next one up soon and trust me it's gunna be a good one...i think.**

**"I'm the only one" belongs to Melissa Etheridge**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	100. Chapter 100-Oh Shit!

**HOLY COW!**

**100 CHAPTERS!?**

**I'm either insane or going for a record...I don't know which!**

**...**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to all of the readers who have come thus far **

**and will hopefully stay with me until we get to the end.**

**...**

**Tsume is about to be in for the surprise of his life!**

**Can he handle what Kia is about to do or will he blow his top?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 100- Oh Shit!**

**...**

"Oh fucking shit!" the words kept escaping me as I stood in front of the stage. The sirens blared again and the base of the music boomed.

_'I said are you ready for this?'_ Kia shouted over the noise to the crowed. Their dull roar of excitement only added to my rising fury.

The white lights flashed and spot lights swung around the room, glistening off her fawn skin. Her curls were hidden underneath a worn army cap, in what I guessed was a bun. The short leather waist coat was barely long enough to reach the bottom of her breast and covered the tight, cut off red top. Every one of her ripping abs were exposed above the extremely small leather shorts that rode right up her ass. Black knee high boots covered her legs tightly, barely flexing enough for her to walk. Shit! I think _those _are actually Blue's! Black leather biker gloves covered her delicate hands, adding to the fucking bad girl look she was sporting. God the sight of her that outfit was making my blood churn!

_'It's me….Lorett…The pen…Polo!' _ My mind was fucking racing seeing her walk slowly and smoothly down the platform as she sung into a headset microphone.

_'Loretta Love, what's up baby?!'_ Loretta Love? Wait a minute…._she's_ Loretta Love? I could feel the heat start to rise as the name swept over me. I remember the humans in my gang used to talk about the rising singer that tended to pop up every once and again. There's no way that Kia and her are one in the same….right?

_'When I come to the clubs, step aside…Part the seas, don't be having me in the line'_ Oh shit, did she have to walk like that? Damn it all, I couldn't tell if I was pissed at her or was just plain being turned on.

_'V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine….I'm Loretta Love….And me love you long time'_ She threw a playful wink to someone in the crowd, making several people cheer wildly. Geez! Just watching her up on the stage, was killing me.

_'All my girls get down on the floor…Back to back drop it down real low'_ Kia dropped slowly down on the stage, running her gloved hands over her ass as she went.

_'I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho…' _Yea no shit! Please stop!

_'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go!'_ She shot up, jutting her hips forward before strutting over to another section of the stage. I caught something out of the corner of my eye and forced my attention away from her. Guards were already starting to make their way into the room. Shit!

_'How come every time you come around…My London ,London Bridge want to go down…Like London London London wanna go down…Like London London London be going down like…' _

Kia caught my attention again as she grabbed the back of her head, rocking her hips forward and back to the beat of the music. Fuck! I could feel my heart stop just watching her. She gave another playful, slow wink catching the guards' attention. Wait…She-she was actually stopping them?

_'The drinks start pouring And my speech start slurring Everybody start looking real good'_ Kia ran her hands over her chest and down the bare skin of her abs. Shit! This was quickly becoming too much for me…and apparently a couple other guys as well.

_The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose…Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes…'_ Men and women alike started to crowd the stage as she saunter closer to the edge.

_'It's like every time I get up on the dude…Paparazzi put my business in the news'_ My anger started to come loose as a couple of men started to climb up onto the stage. As I started to make my way through the thickening crowd, Kia moved over to the men.

_And I'm like get up out my face 'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace!' _ She practically growled the words as she used the tips of her fingers to push one guy back into the ground. Turning on her heel, she playfully shoved the second off as well with a coy smile.

'_My lips make you wanna have a taste…You got that? I got the bass'_ She licked her top lip getting a roar from the audience.

_'How come every time you come around…My London ,London Bridge want to go down…Like London London London wanna go down…Like London London London be going down like…' _ She rolled her hips, running her hands over her body slowly as she sung in a more seductive tone.

I had to look away; I couldn't take this anymore. If I kept watching there was going to be nothing but trouble. I scanned the crowd, looking for any immediate threats. Every single soldier that slipped into the room was stopped immediately by her performance. Okay…so I wasn't the only one being seduced by her.

The music slowed a bit and I couldn't help but look at her again. OH….Fucking…shit! She rocked her whole body to the point that she had to arch her back to roll her abs out. Running her hands down those tight leather short; her thumbs caught the edge and dragged them down further to see the top of her ass. I didn't even hear what she was singing anymore. I…I was too busy watching as the sweat started to bead up on her skin from her dancing. The crowd cheered when the song ended. God I hope that was it because I was sure as hell going to have some trouble walking out of here.

'_Are you all ready for a _real _show now?'_ Kia asked the crowed, earning another cheer from them.

With a sly smile, I watched as she slowly made her way to the back of the stage, pulling off the headset. Now what the fuck was she planning on doing? As if to answer my question, a pole started to rise up out of the floor in the front of the stage. The music changed and the lights dimmed, causing a silhouette effect of my mate. No…No no…No _fucking_ _way_! Was she really going to poll dance? In front of a crowd of pathetic humans that didn't even deserve to see her? Over my dead body! That shit wasn't going to happen! I started pushing my way to the edge of the stage as she started dancing. Damn it all! It was as if she could just hypnotize me just with her body.

She started walking back to the pole; running her hands up through her hair to the army hat. With a flick of her wrist, she flung the hat out into the screaming crowd as she turned her head to the side. She started rocking her hips and rolling her shoulders as a sly grin tainted her open mouth. God, her eyes! Even they were full of heat that captured anyone that locked with them.

Kia placed one hand on the pole and swung around, releasing her bun at the same time. Her curls whipped through the air, unfurling as they curtained around her. She pulled herself up close to the pole and rubbed against it as she stood again. Fucking A! I didn't even _know_ she could move like that! The roar of the audience, snapped me back into the reality of the fact that she was dancing in front of a bunch of low-life humans that wanted nothing more than to take her.

To hell with that idea! I don't give a damn if Kiba and the others made it out of the city yet or not! I'm _not _going to allow this to keep going. She's _my_ mate and I'm _not_ going to share her with them. Just as I started to hoist myself up onto the stage, I felt someone grab the front of my jacket. I glanced up to see her sparkling green eyes lustfully peering into mine.

"Happy Birthday, Beo." She whispered into the shell of my ear. God her voice! Just like every time we-

Dafuq? I was frozen in place, half on the stage as I watched her with my mouth starting to gap open. She pulled away into a crouch and leaned back to support herself with her hands. She placed the toe of her boot right square in the center of my scar, gently pushing me off to contemplate her statement. It was like a bomb went off in the crowd with the way they were screaming. Apparently they enjoyed watching the exchange between the two of us; even if they couldn't hear what was being said. As soon as my feet hit the ground, a memory slammed into my mind. First of all, it I _was _my birthday; but the fact that she called me 'Beo' is what triggered the memory from when I was fifteen.

…

_"Okay if you could have the wildest birthday present ever…what would it be?" Kia asked as the breeze tore at her hair; the shade of the willow tree, casted shadows over us._

_"Oh geez….it would have to be a pole dancing stripper." I teased, glancing at her appalled face._

_"Oh you are such a pig!" She shrieked, hitting my shoulder._

_"You asked!"_

_"I can't believe you'd think I'd let you go watch some random girl strip naked and dance on a pole." She growled at me._

_"Who said it had to be some random girl….I might want it to be you." I started laughing at the faces she made at me._

_"Awe come on! I'd bet you'd be great at it."_

_"UHG! I can't believe you even think that I would do something like that!"_

_"I'm teasing you! Sheesh, chill the hell out."_

_"HMPH!" The day I'd do that for you would be the day that hell freezes over!"_

_…_

A smirk crept onto my face as I watched her dance around the pole. Well I guess hell froze the fuck over when I wasn't looking. She slipped around to rub her back against the pole as she shrugged out of her jacket; throwing it into the audience. Moments later, after grinding against the metal, she started to slip out of those tight shorts. Someone screamed wildly in my ear as they slowly slipped down her skin and over her boots. Yea….as much as I was enjoying this…it was not going to last.

She walked over to the edge of the stage, bending her ass out towards the cheering humans beside me. It was all well and good…till one of them made the fatal mistake of slapping her ass. _Nobody _and I mean _NOBODY, _touches my mate like that other than me! _I_ slipped through the crowd up behind the man that so dared to lay a hand on her. My anger shot through the roof as I tapped the man's shoulder. When he turned to face me, I let him have it.

The music came to a screeching halt as I connected my fist a second time to the man's face before he finally dropped to the ground. Some jackass behind me landed a blow to my lower back, earning a snarl from me. Within seconds, he was beaten back too. A police whistle sounded as a couple more people tried to jump me. Pain shot through my cheek as some random person managed to land a blow. I was having a grand time beating the hell out of the humans, starting a brawl, when I felt a hand grab my arm and half dragged me up onto the stage, out of the fight.

"You stubborn jackass!" Kia growled at me as we ran to the exit that the others too earlier.

"Oh like you really expected me to put up with _that_?" I snarled at her as I slammed the door closed behind us. She produced a chair that I wedged up under the door handle before we started running again.

"Actually I was counting on you to do that." She stated as we rounded the corner.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I would have been there most of the night if it wasn't for you starting a brawl."

"I don't even want to _think_ about that!" I couldn't help but growl at the idea of her stripping down to nothing for them.

We didn't say anything else until we made it out into a darkened alleyway outside of the keep. I wanted to grumble a complaint when she walked over to a dumpster, pulling out a small bag from behind it.

"Thank youuuu Blue! God I hate these clothes." She complained, bending over to unzip one of the boots.

Now here was a sight I hadn't seen in a while. I cocked an eyebrow up while I watched her, tilting my head thoughtfully to the side. Damn…she really did look smokin' hot like that. Her ass was high up in the air with the laced thong hugging her skin. Now that we were out in the cleaner air, I could smell the sharp ginger of her heat drift towards me. I replayed how she danced earlier, wishing it was my hands running over-

Ah to hell with thinking! I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms slowly around her waist, startling her. She stood straight up with a yelp, adding to the growing fire inside of me. I buried my nose in the crook of her neck; drinking in her scent as I ran my hands over her like I had seen her do. The only thing I did different was that my hands willingly slipped beneath what little clothing she had on. As soon as my fingers grazed over her sweet spot, god we _both_ groaned. She was ready so wet that my blood started to boil.

"I take it you enjoyed your present?" My breathing hitched at the rough sound of her voice. I felt her wrap an arm around to hold me in place behind her.

"Would have been better in private." I growled lightly in her ear as I slid my hands back up her waist.

"Well…" She slowly turned in my grasp to face me, batting her eyes slowly. My claws dug into her skin, trying to steady myself with as fast as I was losing it. "We're alone now…"

"My new favorite words!" I choked out before she pulled me into a hot and hungry kiss.

* * *

**"London Bridge" belongs to Fergie**

**Awesome song by the way. **

**I would have written more, but I thought it was too long already and I was way to tired to think.**

**Your opinions of this chapter?**

**Hope you're feeling better Aniwolfgirl**


	101. Chapter 101-From Alleys to Ice

**Egads! It's been forever since I posted a chapter!**

**Stupid Writer's Block has a new sidekick...his name...FLYING TYPO MONKEY!**

**Nasty little fellow too!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**...**

**WARNING! If You Can't Handle the heat...**

**Move down to the "SAFE ZONE" section**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 101- From Alleys to Ice**

**...**

**WARNING! Entering Heat Zone NOW!**

**...**

CLANG!

The sound from the dumpster being slammed against filled the alley. The noise was ignored for as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. Even through his jacket, he could feel the cold from the metal side as she kissed him harder. He didn't care; he was too busy trying to keep up to his eager mate. Her scarlet lips broke away from his and hungrily skimmed over his dark skin to his neck. The sensation was enough for him to have to tilt his head back, banging it against the dumpster. Ginger filled the air and mixed with the strong crisp scent of mountain pines.

"Damn Kia!" he said breathlessly as she jerked his jacket out of her way.

He had never seen her act so assertive before. It aggravated him slightly, but at the same time, he couldn't fight against her. He groaned when he felt her start to work at his belt. His own calloused hands slipped down to try and aid her, when she snatched up his wrists.

"Na-uh! Not this time; these…" She grinned as she shoved his hands above his head. "Stay up here."

"And if they don't?" Tsume asked; moaning slightly as she kissed his neck again.

"You'll regret it." Kia replied, earning another groan in return.

He grunted and slipped his hands reluctantly behind his head, allowing her to take control; for now. Before he could say anything, his jeans were pulled down far enough to expose his throbbing member to the cool air. His fingers dug into his hair as her mouth took him.

"Uhhhhhhh! Ki-Kia!" He moaned as she wrapped her arms around his legs, taking more of him into her mouth.

The warmth and the feel of her working him only compound his every emotion that he had felt during her performance. A strained moan escaped him when he felt her lips meet his skin, having taken him all in. He closed his eyes tightly and banged his head against the dumpster again. He couldn't take anymore; his hands wouldn't listen to him. They slipped down and became entangled in her unruly curls, holding her as she continued to work him. He gasped when her felt her moan over him; clutching her hair tighter.

"God don't do that!" He growled, looking down at her. She slowed her pace and moaned again, louder and longer. The feeling all but drove him crazy as a hungry snarl escaped him. He fought back a whine as he felt her pull away and look up at him with cunning eyes.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm gunna lose my fucking mind, that's why!" He growled breathlessly as she took him once more; banging his head yet again as a result.

She worked faster, swirling her tongue over him as her lips met his skin on occasion. Every time they did, he would moan and clutch her hair. She moaned again, grazing her fangs over him at the same time. The action snapped something inside the fevered mind of the silver wolf. He yanked on her hair, pulling her away from his throbbing member to his lips. His mouth molded with hers as their hungry and deep kisses blended from one to another.

He broke away and shoved her against the brick wall suddenly as his desire began to take over again. Kia yelped in pain when her head connected with the solid wall, flashing stars before her eyes. She whimpered and started to rub the back of her head; stopping his advance in a heartbeat.

"Okay…_that_ hurt!" She whimpered again as the pain started to bloom in her head.

"Let me look." He whispered; carefully cupping her face to turn it. She batted his hand away with a small smile and pulled him into a hard kiss.

"I'm fine…just don't shove…quite so hard next time." She said breathlessly in between kisses.

When he didn't kiss her back right away, she started stroking his manhood. Tsume groaned and broke away from her; pushing his forehead into her shoulder. His hands slid over her waist, stopping when his fingers grazed the hem of her laced thong. He grinned as the heat caught up to him again.

"You have a spare pair of these in that bag?" he growled in her ear as he plucked at the edge of her clothing.

"Yea why? HEY!" Kia yelp in surprise at the sound of the fabric being torn. She felt the remaining shreds being pulled away from her skin.

"'Cause it's in my way, that's why." He growled again; kissing at her neck.

He used her surprise to turn the tables on her, lifting her up by her thighs and pressing her against the wall. He took her mouth again, feeling her hands run over his back as she moaned excitedly. He drove his tongue past her lips and danced his with hers. He groaned as he entered her tightened body. He couldn't stand it anymore; the smell of her, the taste, and the multitude of sounds that managed to escape her, all of her was driving him crazy. Tsume felt himself becoming lost as his world faded away. Nothing mattered to him except for the she-wolf that he was sharing this moment with.

"God you're so….so fucking tight!" he moaned, almost unable to complete his train of thought.

"Ahhhh…..ahhhh geez, do…do have to…uhhhh….s-say it l-like thhhaaaatttt?" she moaned from hearing his roughened voice.

He couldn't answer her. As though he had lost his ability to speak, he started thrusting his himself into her. Each stroke was met with her moaning in pleasure and gasping for air as she clawed his back. The heat was rising fast over the both of them. He started to move faster, kissing her harder as he climaxed. He could feel her tightening around him as she started to fall over the edge. It was too much for him.

"Uhhhhh…Kia!" He started to tilt his head back to howl when she pulled him back to her mouth.

She kissed him harder, preventing him from howling as they started to cave to the power of the moment. He growled wildly against her lips as he let go of everything. He nipped at her lip when he felt her fall after him from the final impact. The two wolves stayed together like that for a moment longer, simply enjoying kissing the other.

"God, I don't want to go." He grumbled as he pulled away from her and set her back down on the ground.

"Me neither, but we have too." She commented sadly, kissing him again before bending over to finish taking off Blue's boots that she borrowed. He watched her finish getting dressed in her normal clothes that were in the bag, left behind by their pack-mates.

"Hey…" She turned to glance at the silver wolf before dragging the boots back on again. "That really was the best birthday gift you could have gotten me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She giggled quietly.

**…**

**…**

**SAFE ZONE! CONGRATS, YOU MADE IT!**

**...**

**...**

"Good grief you two! What took you so long?" Kiba grumbled when the two wolves finally came into view.

The dawn was starting to rise and burned the sky with golden colors. The breeze brought the scent of the salt over the snowy hills. The pack had come to rest near the ocean to wait for the two that had stayed behind for so long. Although Kiba had a guess as to why, he was still impatient to continue their journey.

"We had an army to go around once we got outside of the city. It's a good thing we left when we did, damn place is under attack right now!" Tsume grumbled as he slowed to a stop in front of the white wolf.

"Hey Blue! I want my boots back!" Kia shouted, plopping down into the snow to remove the knee high boots from her feet. The black she-wolf laughed and promptly joined her on the ground to swap boots with her friend. A shout came from a small human child that ran up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! You back!" Molly squealed with excitement as she scrambled into Kia's lap, hugging her neck tightly.

"Hey baby cakes, did you miss us?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Toboe laughed seeing Kia being choked by the toddler; the guitar clunking noisily on his back as he walked. "All she'd talk about was Mommy Kia and Daddy Tsu-tsu."

"Oh please tell me you just made that up!" The scarred wolf growled, rolling his eyes at the name.

"Nope! The runt's telling the truth, Daddy Tsu-tsu." Hige snickered as he transferred the excited little girl into the now disgruntled wolf's arms.

"It's so cute when they can't say things correctly. They come up with the most adorable nicknames." Blue giggled as he grumbled something about hating being called cute.

"Umm, I hate to break up a good time, but the stones say we've got trouble." Toboe complained as he pulled out three silk bags.

The first held the emerald, Veritas, and the others held the two new stones. The red wolf dumped them into his hand, looking at them for a moment. One was a rich honey colored amber stone with the name Scienitiam carved inside; and the other was a canary yellow topaz covered with markings named Ductu. They were the stones of Knowledge and Leadership.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked frantically as he took the emerald in his hands.

"They said that Darcia has found another stone named Confidimus, and on top of that, he's granted Cheza the chance to go out during the full moons now."

"Wait he's got another one?" Blue exclaimed, standing to her feet.

"Never mind that! How many times has she been out in the moonlight?" Kiba growled to the stone in his hands.

"Just this last time, but she still has a few moons left right?" Toboe tried his best to hide his growing concern.

"Last time we check she still had six moons. If Darcia found another stone that puts her up to nine right?" Tsume commented as he walked up to the gathering group with Molly in his arms.

"If she was out this last moon that puts her down to eight, and we don't even know if she got to handle the newest stone." Kia added as she finished slipping into her own boots.

"Which means she could have as little as five moons." The white wolf concluded gravely.

"In which time we have to find the remaining three stones, rescue Cheza, and still get to Heaven's Gates before it's too late." Hige shook his head sadly, stopping long enough to see the pup start to put the stones away in their silk pouches.

"How long do you think it will take to get across the ocean?" Kiba asked as he turned to the gray and sable she-wolf.

"A lot longer if we just stand around here talking!" She replied pulling the wrap out of Molly's bag. Her mate was already helping to fasten the child to her back, when Kiba gave a nod.

"Right, then let's move out." Kiba commanded, shifting into his true form.

The rest of the pack followed suit and shifted their forms as well, except for Tsume. Molly giggled as the she-wolf dropped towards the ground with her on her back. Her mate checked that the wraps were tight enough before shifting finally into his real shape. Kiba started running towards the scent of the ocean that the breeze was bringing, in hopes of finding he beloved flower maiden.

**…**

**…**

"Whoa! I've never seen anything like it in my entire life, and I thought the sea was huge." Toboe exclaimed as he stood to his feet; looking out into the horizon.

The vast ocean spread out below the cliff the pack stood on. The salty mist filled the air as the slush crashed against the rocks below. Huge chunks of ice slowly bumped into each other as the tide moved them about. The sea gulls that flew overhead squawked at the new comers in protest. The wolves paid them no mind, but they still managed to amuse Molly somewhat.

"Welcome to the ocean kid." Kia joked as she ruffled his hair.

"How long to you figure it will take us to get across using the ice floes?" Blue asked, glancing at the members of the pack.

"What's an ice floe?" the red wolf winced as Molly tugged on his hair from standing too close.

"Seriously kid? It's right there in front of you!" Hige teased, giving him a small shove.

"Humph!"

"Would you two idiots knock it off already." Tsume grumbled as he helped to adjust the wrap holding Molly in place.

"Are we seriously going to walk across this though?" The red wolf looked over to their alpha and received a nod.

"It's the only way across."

"And currently our only option." Kia added.

With a second nod, Kiba made the first leap down the cliff face. Tsume followed shortly after and waited at the bottom to help his mate if case she needed it. When she didn't, they moved out of the way to another ice block. The others followed shortly behind them with Toboe bringing up the rear this time. The pup, however, did not have an easy a time getting down as the others did. As soon as his boots hit the ice, he started to slide. Crying out and trying to regain his balance, Toboe felt himself lurch to the edge of the block. His boot shot off the edge and down into the freezing water just as he managed to drop to his knee and catch himself.

"Whoa! That's cold!" He shrieked as he pulled his boot back out of the water.

"Well duh." Blue muttered under her breath, trying not to giggle.

"Would you be careful runt? We're on top of water here ya know." Hige reprimanded him as he glanced over his shoulder. Toboe growled a bit as he stood to his feet, muttering under his breath.

"I know that!" He snapped and leaped over to the block the pack was standing on. He charged past them, slipping and sliding a bit over the ice. "Well hurry it up! This cold feels great!"

"What the hell is he talking about? It's freezing out here!" Hige shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"He's such a pup." Tsume rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And he's your son." Kiba joked, casting a sideways glance to the silver wolf.

"I just hope Molly will be warm enough out here." Kia mumbled as the pack started out after the eager boy.

"She has every ounce of clothing on her." Her mate commented casually.

"If she starts to get to cold we can always stop and warm her up with our fur." Kiba added in a reassuring tone.

"Well the sooner we get off this ice the better."

"How long do you figure it will take?" Hige asked, shoving his hands in his pocket as he walked.

"We're pretty far north here…hopefully only a day or two…a week at most." The she-wolf replied as she shifted the weight of the child on her back.

"Then we better get moving." Kiba said firmly and started into a gentle jog that everyone could keep pace with.

* * *

**It's killing me having it this short, but this was all that I could get out past the evil duo!**

**Tell me what you think ^_^**


	102. Chapter 102-Growing Up

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes**

**...**

**I know this chapter is exceptionally long, But I don't think ya'll will mind to much.**

**Especially since its all about Toboe!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 102-Growing Up**

"Hige, you had better not have eaten the last of Molly's food!" The silver wolf growled angrily as he dug through the satchel.

"Look I know I'm always hungry, but I wouldn't take Molly's food." The brown wolf snapped back. "I can last a lot longer than her without food."

"You can't go three hours without complaining that you're hungry."

"Hey!" he shoved his hands onto his hip. Just as he was about to say something else, Tsume ripped out a can of peaches.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed as he handed the can over to his mate. "I could have sworn I packed more food than this in her bag."

"Well we'll have to restock when we get to the next town." Kia sighed as she cracked open the pop top can.

The dawn had just started to grow old as the sweet smell of the juicy peaches filled the air. The she-wolf pulled one out and handed it to the doll like child in her lap. A grumble was heard from somewhere amongst the pack as the scent reached their noses. The she-wolf gave a half-hearted smile and handed a peach slice to reach of her friends. When she tried to hand one to her mate, he refused.

"She needs it more than I do."

"You need to eat something too."

"I'll be fine; we won't be out on this ice floe for much longer."

"Tsume, it's already been a week and there's no sign of the edge. Please eat something, we can't afford for anyone to become weak from hunger." Kiba growled at him. With a sigh, the silver wolf popped the peach slice into his mouth and savored its sugary flavor.

"He's right though; we better keep moving when she's done eating." The white wolf added moments later. "The sooner we're off the ice the better."

The she-wolf nodded her head and continued to hand the peach slices to Molly to eat. When the toddler had eaten her fill, she passed out the remaining contents to the others to share. Kia tossed the can to the side and was about to shift into her true form when her mate laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take her for a while." He said simply and fazed into his furry shape, waiting patiently.

Kia smiled and set Molly on his shoulders and lashed her to him with the wrap. Molly giggled and cheered; happy to go for a ride with the silver wolf. The alpha gave the command and the wolves started running again a crossed the frozen, shifting wasteland of the ice floe. The only sounds they could hear were their claws clicking against the ice and the salt air whistling through their fur. No one spoke; they were too tired to talk. It had been over a week since any of them had any real food and now the human child, no longer had any readily available.

The hard journey a crossed the slippery ice was taking its toll on the pack. Every day, Kiba would push them to their limits in hopes of reaching the other side sooner. Every day, his hope diminished somewhat. They would run until the pads of their paws would start to bleed, forcing them to a halt until Kia could heal them. Out of all of the wolves, Toboe was suffering the most. He could hardly keep up to the older wolves and found himself repeatedly falling behind. He had already given up the guitar he loved so much and left it behind on the third day, in efforts to keep up. This was the longest he had ever gone without food and all the running was sapping his strength away. Still, he continued to find the courage from his pack mates to continue running.

"Heads up!" He heard being shouted from somewhere up ahead.

He returned his wandering attention to the pack ahead of him. Kiba leaped effortlessly through the air, changing into his human form as he went, and landed on the other side of a large chasm. The others sprang over after him moments later. Just as Toboe was about to jump, he slid to a stop, flailing his arms as he teetered on the edge. He had thrown himself off balance by changing back into a human too soon. The leather bag that held the mystical stones, swung lazily at his side. Exhausted and frustrated at not having jumped, he looked down to see the slush covered ocean below.

"Hey!" the boy looked up to see Hige shouting at him. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Are you scared?" Blue shouted the question over the breeze, making him growl slightly.

"I was just getting ready too, okay!" He snapped and jogged a few paces back.

"Getting ready to do what?" Hige complained as he watched the boy.

Tsume groaned and hung his head slightly. Some days he questioned his decision to adopt the young red wolf that was always so afraid at times. His head snapped up again when he heard Toboe yelling, running as fast as he could to the edge of the chasm. With a hard push off, the pup sailed through the air.

"Move." Kia said flatly as she tugged on her mate's arm.

Toboe yelped when his foot landed on the ledge. He lost control of his balance started to slide forward. Hige and Tsume saw what was happening and looked away to save him from some embarrassment of being seen as he crashed into a small snow bank.

"Pffft!" The girls snickered as he sat up again, shaking the snow free from his hair.

"Again, Again!" Molly cheered from behind the silver wolf, bringing a smile to everyone's face.

"I think he's has had enough fun for one day baby cakes." Kia snickered as she helped the boy to his feet.

"Ya think?" he grumbled.

"Hey Toboe, are you still in one piece?" Tsume grunted, chucking his chin in the air towards the boy.

"What the-Well of course I am!" Toboe snapped at him as his frustration started to boil over.

"Toboe…" the boy looked to Kiba, waiting for him to continue. A sense of dread washed over him as the rarely hardened stare of the white wolf pierced into him. "You're getting tired; let someone else carry the stones for a while."

"B-but I'm fine really, I can-"

"That wasn't a suggestion Toboe." The red wolf's eye widened slightly as he realized that it was his first real order he had ever been given by their alpha. Slowly he nodded his head and passed the leather bag off to Blue.

"Let's keep moving." Kiba finished quietly and started running again.

**…**

**…**

Even though Tsume had adopted him to be his son, Toboe didn't like being treated like a small child. He had grown up a lot since they first met back in Freeze City and he felt as though he was going to have to prove that. His only problem was how. He never did learn what it meant to become an adult or any of the traditions that the wolves held that were involved. If anything, that was what frustrated him the most. He was almost fifteen now, soon to become a young man and nobody saw him any different than the same scrawny red wolf that they started out with.

"Shake a leg, runt! You're falling behind again." Hige shouted at him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yea, yea! Quite reminding me okay?" he grumbled under his breath.

His pack was several lengths ahead of him as he ran. As the day progressed, he found himself falling further and further behind until he could barely see the pack in the horizon. Finding his strength, he charged forward, determined to catch up to the others again. It wasn't until he saw the pack quickly getting closer, that he realized they had come to a stop. He was about to shout something out, when he stumbled over something. Barely breaking his stride, he continued running, more alert to his surroundings.

"Huh?" He questioned aloud as he passed the scattered remains of an animal. The closer he got to the pack, the more bones there were that littered the ground.

"I was getting worried about you kid." Kia smirked when he stopped beside her. Molly, having been returned to the she-wolf, bounced happily at the sight of him.

"Sorry."

"Do we need to slow down?"

"No I'm fine really!" Toboe said quickly, frantically glancing to Kiba before looking out over the landscape. Bones filled the ground below them; the last remains of many creatures, both great and small.

"I don't like the looks of this." Tsume growled as he stepped closer to his mismatched family; a faint scent catching his attention.

"You're not the only one." Blue stated quietly beside him.

"Even so, we have to keep moving; look!" Kiba pointed to a faint dark line in the distance. "It's the other side of the ocean. We're almost there."

"Hey runt, I thought you said you were still in one piece?" The silver wolf grunted, catching the pack off guard.

"Huh? I am in one piece."

"Then what the hell is this?" Tsume grabbed the boy's wrist and held his arm out, exposing the large scrape peeking out from under his sleeve. A small trail of crimson blood crept down the length of his arm, freezing in the frigid air.

"Oh…its nothing, I must have bumped into something. I'm fine, honest."

"Kiba maybe we should rest for a while-"

"Would you stop babying me? I said I was fine!" Toboe snapped at him, ripping his arm away from the silver wolf. Tsume stood there in surprise at his harsh reaction.

"Besides we're so close to the edge now, we could probably get there today if we hurried!" he shouted and started running again, having finally caught his second wind.

"If he's got that much energy, he's got to be okay." Blue commented as she watched him.

"Yes, but you never know what the smell of fresh blood will bring." Kiba said solemnly as they started out again at a slower pace.

"Well look on the bright side, if something does show up we could always eat it." Tsume chuckled, hiding his worry for the boy.

"Yea especially if there's a lot of red meat involved." Hige grinned as he trotted along beside him.

"Kia, do you think you could-" Kiba stopped himself when he heard her already humming a song to heal the boy.

"Does it work from that distance? I thought you had to be touching the person in order to heal them." Blue exclaimed as she paced herself beside her friend.

"For me, distance doesn't matter if I use my heart song. If I use any other one, I have to at least have the wolf in sight." Kia replied and continued to sing in a low tone. Moments later, she was rewarded for her work.

"Dang it, Kia! I said I was fine!" Toboe yelled over his shoulder and started scratching at his arm.

"You're welcome!" She shouted back at him, giggling at his frustration.

**…**

**…**

It didn't take long for the pack to pass Toboe again. Kiba sighed and slowed their pace to a low lope. His efforts however were in vain. The boy was still falling behind as hunger and weariness gripped its hold ever tighter on him. When the boy was nothing more than a small figure behind them, Tsume was the first to stop in his tracks. The silver wolf didn't travel all this way and go through so much trouble of protecting him as much as he did Kia, for him to be left behind. Almost immediately the rest of the pack came to a halt and waited patiently.

As Toboe jogged slowly closer to his friends, Molly started to whine. The toddler was already becoming sick with hunger after traveling most of the day with nothing but the few peach slices they had at the break of dawn. The she-wolf tried her best to calm the child, bouncing in place and cooing to her. She had barely glanced up in time to see him leap over a break in the ice, slipping and collapsing on the ground.

"Toboe!" She yelped. She was about to run to his side when she felt a hand laid on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Tsume called to him, holding his mate still.

'_If he thinks he's so grown up, then fine; it's time he became a man then.'_ He thought to himself. Even so, he still wanted the boy to know he still was at least paying attention to him. The wind barely carried his soft reply back to them. They stood there, watching and waiting for the young red wolf to get back up and move. A small sigh of relief escaped the pack when they saw him start to sit up.

The sound of ice being crashed against, resounded from somewhere beneath the floe. The boy, glanced around wearily before starting to stand. The sound came again and the shift in the ice was enough to knock him to his feet. Kia's eyes widened with worry as she watched him. She could barely hear the others murmur as she closed her eyes and entered the hazy part of her mind. Something about that sound had put her on edge and she didn't like it one bit. Her eyes snapped open suddenly as she started screaming to him.

"TOBOE RUN!"

It was too late. The boy barely managed to get back on his knees when the ice shattered in front of him and a huge bulging mass rocketed to the surface. His eyes widened with fear, paralyzing him as he stared up at the beast.

"_Run you idiot!"_ Tsume bellowed, barely snapping him out of his state to roll out of the way of the collapsing monster.

The ice broke out from under him and the frozen salt water washed over him. He wanted to scream from the cold, but as soon as he opened his mouth water rushed in. Fighting to breathe, he started swimming for the surface. Toboe breached the surface, coughing and sputtering, while his ears tuned into the commotion behind him. His pack was screaming at him to get out of the water and Molly was wailing from her own fear of the monster. He started paddling as fast as he could, already his body trembling from the frigid water. There to help him was Kiba and Hige. The two wolves each took an arm and drug him clean out of the water and started running.

"Look out!" Kia shouted as another break in the ice threw the trio through the air. As they scrambled to get their wet feet back under them, they heard the poundings of the beast climb up behind them onto the ice.

"Fuck me!" Tsume stated breathlessly as he eyed the massive walrus. He had never seen any this big before! Standing over fifteen feet in height and easily weighing well over a ton, the monstrous scared beast opened its mouth and roared at them. Molly screamed and started crying as the sound pierced her delicate ears. The sound of the child's fear was enough to move the older wolves into action.

"Stay here!" The silver wolf growled to his mate and ran as fast as he could to join the fight.

"Toboe get out of there!" the she-wolf cried out frantically and Blue held her back, preventing her from running to his side. The boy was frozen in place with fear as he watched his friends start to fight.

As Kiba and Tsume sank their fangs into the thick hide, the walrus bellowed again. He easily casted them away with his flippers and sent them flying through the air. The white wolf cried out as a fiery pain shot through his back from slamming into a block. The ice cracked from the immense impact as he slumped back down to the ground, his head pounding and spinning.

"Kiba run!" the she-wolf shouted as an image flashed in her mind.

The white wolf barely managed to move out of the way as the walrus sank his tusk into the frozen ground where he just was. He charged again, latching onto as much hide as he could. He was thrown to the ground again and this time, the beast succeeded in driving one of his tusks into his leg.

"AHHHHGGGGGG!" He screamed as the smell of iron filled the air. Blood stained his clothing and the ice as it escaped his wound.

"Kiba!" The brown wolf panicked and raced up the walrus's body, biting at everything he could sink his teeth into.

"You fucking bastard!" Tsume roared in anger as he latched onto his flipper.

"I'm going to help!" Blue threw the bag onto the ground and raced to the older wolves' side. She sank her fangs onto the monster's back, shaking her head, and trying to rip hide from bone.

"Molly, stay here!" Kia growled as she ripped at the wrap.

The sobbing, fearful child slid to the ground and stood behind a small block. Kia shot the still frozen boy's side. She did everything she could to make the red wolf budge, but nothing worked. Determined to protect him, she took up a fighting stance in front of him, watching the fight continue. She'd shout instructions for someone to move and where to attack; doing her best to aid in the fight. More blood filled the air as a faint jingling sound caught her attention.

The bangles on his wrist clinked together as he shook. The smell of blood, the painful cries of their pack's alpha, the fearful sobs of the toddler, the roar of battle filled the boy's senses. Something was changing inside of him. Before the idea of ever killing something outside of food, appalled him. He could never wrap his mind around the idea of killing another life in battle Now though, now he understood. The walrus roared in pain as his friends fought to wound it with their seemingly feeble attacks. His fear melted away as his body shook more violently, the bangles on his wrist clinking louder. He wasn't afraid anymore… and he wasn't going to let his friends fight alone either.

"Toboe no!" Kia shouted, but the boy was already in motion.

With a feral snarl, he started running faster and faster, changing back into his true wolf form. He leapt through the air, growling wildly as his fangs sank deeply into the soft flesh that covered the walrus's eye. He dug his claws into its hide, holding on for dear life; refusing to let go. The beast roared in pain, throwing its head back and releasing the white wolf.

"Toboe! No don't do this!" Kiba bellowed, wincing in pain as he watched his young friend.

The walrus fell backward, crashing through the ice and back into the ocean. The cold water soaked the wolves to the bone. The impact from hitting the water was enough for the rest of the older wolves to let go and slowly rise to the surface.

"Are you all alright?" Kiba shouted as he limped to the water's edge.

"It's fucking cold what do you think?" Blue snapped as she scrambled out of the water.

"We're fine." Tsume grumbled, glancing around as fear started to grip him. "Where's Toboe?"

He had barely started to climb out of the freezing water when a crash was heard. He looked out amongst the ice floe to see water splashing wildly, as the duo continued their fight. Toboe had yet to relinquish his hold on the beast's eye. The beast in turn, roared in pain and swam violently through the ice before disappearing for a moment beneath the water. Tsume started to panic when he heard a crash and watched at the walrus rocketed out of the water before slamming its way through a monstrous block. He yelled the boy's name at the top of his lungs when caught a glimpse of the red wolf still clinging to the beast as they disappeared below the water again.

**…**

**…**

"What the hell happened to him?" Hige whimpered as he looked out over the water.

"That damn kid went crazy!" Tsume growled as he frantically searched the surface for any sign of the boy.

The girls paced back and forth, counting the passing minutes that seemed like hours. Molly was still sobbing, but this time from the loss of Toboe. The silver wolf growled again; he couldn't bare to think of the possibility that the red wolf didn't make it.

"_Toboe!" _ he bellowed out into the quiet of the ocean.

"Behind us!" Kia shouted suddenly, running with the child in her arms.

The walrus emerged from the frozen water, covered in blood and shafts of ice protruding from its body. A limp form that hung from its eye, was cast aside with a toss of its head. The pile of wet fur was immediately recognized by the pack as they ran to its side. Toboe stood growling fearlessly for the first time at the wounded walrus. His lips were curled back to reveal his bloodied fangs, even though he was soaked, some of his fur stood on end. Blood splattered onto the ice as the walrus collapsed. The impact alone set a flurry of snow flying past the young wolf as he changed back into his human form.

"Toboe!" The pack shouted as they ran up to him. Kia tearfully wrapped an arm around him, hugging him as she sent up a prayer of thanks to the Great Spirit.

"What the hell got into you? You could have been killed!" Hige snapped breathlessly when she finally released him. Toboe dropped to his knees and started to tremble from the cold.

"I…I don't know…Something….just snapped inside of me all of a sudden…" he replied weakly.

Tsume stood proudly behind the boy, slowly smiling. He alone had done what the pack combined couldn't do; bring down the walrus. '_He really is like me…I was the only one who could bring down the giant tarantulas….when I became a man that day so long ago.'_ He thought to himself.

"_You must be joking."_ A roughened and aged voice sounded. The pack glanced up to the walrus, perking their ears to what it was saying. "_Not once have I ever been defeated on this island. I have been here protecting it since long, long ago; even when I was the only one left. In this world its either kill or be killed. But understand this…I will not die a victim…I am going…to save…you."_

The wind blew the red stained snow back out over the sea not long after the walrus died. A peace enveloped the pack as the held a moment of silence in respect for their worthy opponent. Even Molly had stopped crying long enough to wave at the passing breeze, as though to say goodbye. The rumbling of stomachs ended the silence as Hige clutched at his hoodie. When the brown wolf made a step towards the carcass, he was stopped by their alpha. He gave a simple knowing nod and waited. Kiba rested a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled when their eyes met.

"He's your kill, so you eat first." He stated as he rubbed Toboe's shoulder a bit. The red wolf nodded and started to make his way to the walrus.

"Hold on Toboe." He looked over his shoulder to see Tsume walk up beside him.

"I know our pack doesn't exactly follow the normal customs of our kind…but this is one...this one I want you to experience." Toboe dumbly nodded his head and watched as his adopted father dipped his first two fingers into the wound on its eye; coating them in blood. The silver wolf gave the boy a genuine smile and touched his fingers under Toboe's right eye, smearing the blood into a line.

"From a child…" he started, before repeating the action under the boy's left eye. "…to an adult…" He smeared the blood on his chin, "…and from a boy…" and touched his fingers to his forehead. "…to a man; may the Great Spirit allow you to have many hunts…before calling you to Paradise."

Tsume smiled again as he stepped out of his son's way, allowing him his right to his first kill. Toboe, however, glomped onto him; hugging him tightly.

"Thanks dad." He whispered in a voice so low that only Tsume could hear.

With a contented sigh, the silver wolf returned the hug before giving a gentle push towards his kill. Toboe hungrily started to devour the meat and was soon joined by Kiba and the rest of the pack. Even as he ate, he could shake the strange feeling that was growing in his heart and in his soul. He had grown up and was an official adult by the pack's standards; but there was something more to come and he couldn't wait to see what it was.

* * *

**Yea I know, not a whole lot of originality going on here, But come on! It was one of the best freaking episodes, I had to put it here!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it non the less. ^_^**

**...**

**So I've been looking at the silly stats for each of the chapters...(*troll face*) Yea I know which chapters ya'll like LMAO **

**How many of you go back and read those "specific" ones, huh? LOL I can't say anything I'm just as bad when I read other fanfics. you find that one good chapter and you wanna read it over again.**

**There are some that I sit there and go WTH? It wasn't even that good a chapter, why are the numbers so high?**

**But I have to ask, at what point did you get to before you decided that you really liked this story?**

**LEAVE YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS PEEPS! And may the Flying Typo Monkey and Writer's Block leave you alone in your writing LOL**


	103. Chapter 103-Aurora Borealis

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes**

**(*is there some kind of setting I could use so this is put up here automatically?*)**

**...**

**...**

**Thank you all for such awesome reviews. Ya'll about put me in tears with your kind words.**

**(*yes I still do a happy dance when I find a new review in my inbox*)**

**Yea I know that last chapter wasn't very creative past adding the girls into it and Tsume's bit at the end.**

**There was a very good reason for it though!**

**And so I present to you...the reason!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 103-Aurora Borealis**

**...**

**POV Toboe**

**...**

"Come on, come on…" Kia coaxed the small flame to catch on the greasy ball of fat sitting on the ice. Molly whined and whimpered beside her as she worked. The toddler couldn't eat raw meat like the wolves could, and so the meat would have to be cooked. Normally it wasn't much of an issue, but out here in the ice floe where, there wasn't any fire wood, making the job much harder. I watched as the she-wolf continued to coax the flame of her last match, hoping her theory would work.

"YES!" She cheered as the blob started to sizzle and pop before catching. Uhg! I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose from the horrible smell that came with it. She added more of the walrus fat to the small fire before holding a chunk of meat over the open flame.

"I can't believe that worked." Hige snickered, shaking his head at the happy she-wolf.

"Never underestimate the power of knowledge."

"Or you for that matter." Kiba grinned.

"Naw the one we shouldn't underestimate is the kid over here." Tsume smiled, probably one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on him. Honestly, I think it was pride in his voice that I was hearing while he ruffled my hair.

"Ahhh Stop it you guys." I could feel my cheeks burning as I nervously picked at my food.

"Are you kidding? You just took on the biggest walrus in history by yourself!" Hige shouted, making me blush further.

"Would you guys stop it? You're embarrassing me."

"No we're not going to stop…that was amazing Toboe!"

"You should be proud of yourself. It's not every day a boy becomes a man by bringing down a walrus." Kiba chuckled. He always had such wise things to say I guess. He may be our pack's leader, but he was also our friend; and that made it so much easier on us all to talk with him.

The guys kept talking like that most of the evening; laughing and joking; sharing stories of how they became a man. I guess for Tsume, it was when he had to fight the giant tarantulas of the Heathian Mountains the first time; to protect Kia when they were kids. Kiba had brought down a rouge bear that was attack the Indian village he had grown up in and Hige; I guess for him it was when he rescued an old friend from a rock slide that nearly killed them both. I couldn't help but smile. I finally felt like I belonged. I was finally able to hold my own and hopefully, I wouldn't be treated like a kid anymore. Still, I couldn't shake this feeling deep inside me. My heart was still racing somewhat and I felt like I was walking on clouds. Something was calling me, like it was trying to call me out of a dream that I didn't know I was even in. Even long after we all curled together around Molly to go to sleep; the strange feeling stayed with me.

My ear twitched at the sound of the ice shifting and bumping quietly into each other. High above me there was a chiming sound, almost like a choir singing. It was so soft and soothing to hear, I just had to look. I perked my head up and looked around. There wasn't anything that I could see on the ice, but I could still hear the sound. What the heck wa-

I looked up and gasped. The sky was a blur of colors dancing high above us. Greens blended with blues and purples and pinks as they swayed through the air amongst the stars. It was almost as though someone had taken a paint brush to the sky. The sound came again as the colors continued to dance and spread, swirling in the wind. My heart started racing faster as I listened. What were those things? I had never seen them before, but they were so beautiful!

If I listened carefully, the crystalline sound was almost musical. Wait a second. I listened harder, staining to hear the faint sound. The more I watched and listened, the louder the music was becoming; music that I could hear not only with my ears, but in my heart as well. It was really weird. I had never heard this kind of music before. It was almost as though the lights above me were dancing along with it. How was that possible? I started shaking a little bit. I wasn't scared or anything. More like I was really happy without reason.

"Just listen to your heart." I could barely hear someone talking to me. I was so lost with listening to the lights, that I was barely aware of the rest of the pack; but I did as I was told.

I closed my eyes and listened with my heart this time. Would you believe the difference in hearing with your heart rather than your ears? I could feel the music filling every part of me, almost becoming a part of me. No wait. I felt like I was waking up for the first time in my life. How could that be though? How could I feel like the weight of the world was being lifted off my shoulders? I felt like all I had ever done my entire life was drown in pain and suffering, and now I was surfacing to breathe for the first time ever. What was happening to me?

I could hear the words forming deep within me as part of my soul that I had never felt before, start to awaken. The words were fuzzy and I couldn't make them out. My instincts were screaming at me to howl those words at the fading moon and the dancing lights; but I didn't know what they were exactly.

"You can do it, Toboe." A softer voice encouraged to me. Who was talking to me? They all seemed so distant as I became lost in the music, trying to understand the words. More voices started to whisper encouragements to me.

"Just let it out….it will come." Another deeper voice said to me quietly. What else could I do when all I could barely muster was the ability to breathe? I tilted my head back and opened my mouth, letting out a small howl. The howl I let loose started to change as the words became clearer. I couldn't help it! I could hear it now and all I wanted to do was sing it.

_"I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be."_

Was that true? There were plenty of times where I didn't want to listen or do as I was told. Heck there were times I just didn't want to do it because I was being stubborn. The idea of being something other than myself was almost appalling. Where were these words coming from?

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

I had been belittled for my age and lack of experience so many times and treated like a little kid for it. I was still learning things, but because of that, I always felt like I wasn't even there and was ignored for my ignorance.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

I wanted to really feel things and have every moment feel so real. The world was doing everything to change me, but I wouldn't let it. Even so, I've had plenty of times where I actually thought of leaving the pack because I felt like an outcast at times.

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

Tsume was certainly doing that; helping me to become a man. With Kiba's and Hige's help as well, there was no way I could grow up a failure to my kind. I may be the youngest wolf in the pack; but I never let that try and stop me from anything. It's why I always fought to have the courage to keep going.

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here._

I could barely hear tails wagging in the snow and a tiny voice giggling as I sang the song in my heart. I didn't care if I was embarrassing myself. I felt like I had to do this; for myself and for them.

They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

I started howling louder, peeking my eyes open enough to see the lights dancing brighter above me. How was it possible that this song was describing my life so perfectly?

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here._

I am still here, and I'm not going anywhere. I am a part of this pack and I had finally earned my right to be here. I wasn't going to run and hide anymore. I was going to stand up and fight for my friends; for my family.

I lowered my head to see everyone and Molly sitting up and watching me; wagging their tails happily. I could feel my cheeks heat up when I realized I woke them all up with my sudden desire to howl that song. Geez! I don't even know where it came fro-

"Toboe you found your heart-song!" Kia shouted happily, bounding over to pounce on me.

"Huh?" My heart-song? Is that what that was?

"It's perfect for you too, I might add." Our alpha stated as he came and nosed the overly happy she-wolf off of me.

"B-but…but how?" I stuttered. How the heck did I find my heart-song?

"Remember how I said there were two kinds of wolves? Ones that find that find their heart-song on their own and ones that have to have it given to them by their mate that the Great Spirit chose for them?" Kia smiled, sitting back on the ground and giving me a chance to sit up.

"Yea…I remember something along those lines."

"Well you didn't have yours given to you by a mate like Tsume." I winced slightly as he shot her a look crossed between embarrassment and anger. "In life we experience many different things. On some occasions, those experiences can change your life."

"For me, it was when I saw the Lunar Jasmine flowers for the first time. I knew I didn't know at the time that I was being called to look for Cheza; but after I received my Heart-song that night why my instincts were always telling me to look for her." Kiba jumped in with his own soft smile.

"I was just walking down the street in a town I was growing up in at the time. It seemed like everywhere I went, there was a couple kissing and just being happy together. It was the first time I realized just how lonely I was at the time. The more people I saw, the lonelier I felt, when mine came to me out of the blue. I…I used to sing it every once and again to try and encourage myself to look for someone so I wouldn't be lonely anymore." Hige spoke up, trying not to be embarrassed as he stole little glances at Blue.

"When Tsume left to go to the warrior pack, I was devastated. I must have cried for days on end and even after my tears were spent, I wanted to just kill myself from not having him around."

"Oh sure! That makes me feel a hundred times better." Tsume snapped sarcastically at her, trying not to grin. She shot him a look that tugged a smile onto my face as she continued.

"That was until I remembered something he used to tell me. 'Sometimes you have to trust those that you love, to do what they think is right.' When I remembered that, I found the courage to keep moving on….to keep breathing." My eyes widened; keep breathing, that's exactly what her heart-song described.

"Looks like you've grown up in more ways than one today, Toboe." Tsume added as he sat Molly in his lap. "It's a nice touch with the Aurora Borealis up above."

"Is…is that what that is?" I looked up to the sky to see the lights changing and shifting still high above us. The faint chiming sound was still hanging in the air as they moved.

"Sure is...they're rare now days, but they're still a sight to see."

"I think it just makes this all the more special." Blue yawned before giving me a weak smile.

"I kind of want to hear it again if that's alright." Hige started wagging his tail, throwing snow to the side. Molly cheered and clapped her hands together at the idea of me singing again. I couldn't help but blush a little more as I started to sing my heart-song again.

* * *

**"I'm Still Here" belongs to Johnny Rzeznik (*how the heck do you pronounce that?!*)**

**Special thanks to all of those that voted for Toboe's Heart-song! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**...**

**Okay, I know this was kind of short, but how bad did I do on this?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**...**

**For those of you who are reading the sequel "Tomorrow Is Here", I made a promise to myself that I would only write, edit, post one chapter for every FIVE that I post here. So be expecting the next one after chapter 107. **


	104. Chapter 104-Why Train So Hard?

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters**

**...**

**UHG! After what seems like forever, **

**I was finally able to post another chapter.**

**The battle with Writer's Block and the Flying Typo Monkey was indeed dreadful.**

**Dispite all odds, I think I have them on the run now.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 104-Why Train So Hard**

**...**

She stood there, tense and ridged, waiting for her opponents to make the first move. Her eyes were closed, but her ears were swiveling back and forth, listening to the crunching of soft snow beneath the silent paws around her. The wind blew the scents of the opponents that were behind her past her nose. Images flashed in her mind; changing as they changed their minds about how they should attack.

Suddenly the attack came. The first wolf charged at her side as she leapt forward; dodging the clicking teeth of her attacker. A second and third wolf snarled and gave chase to her. She kicked one hard in the chest before nipping at the other's neck. Her teeth didn't sink in and pierce the skin, in a blow that would have killed. Instead when she let go, the wolf walked away, leaving the fight. She growled at the remaining wolves; never opening her eyes as she sensed the next attack.

She couldn't see them coming fast enough from two of the wolves, resulting in a painful slash to her shoulder; running over her scar. She growled and bit one's muzzle and kicked at the other that had latched onto her back. She barely broke away when a third charged at her. This time she could see the attack and easily dodged it. Her teeth clashed with the wolf as she was forced upward into the air, by another. She snarled as she landed from her flight and started running, letting images guide her as she ran blindly.

The three opponents were hot on her tail as she ran to a boulder. She leapt and bounced off the rock, sailing over the backs of the three wolves. The wolf in the back whipped around nipping at her feet and earning a cut above its eye in return. Quickly blows were exchanged between the two before she grabbed the wolf's neck in her mouth. Careful not to pierce the skin, she threw the wolf; hearing a yip as it landed. She panted as she heard the wolf stand to its feet and limp over to where the first wolf laid waiting beside another and a human child.

Images flashed as she barely sidestepped an attack. Snow flew into the air as she scrambled to gain some ground from the remaining two wolves. This was her hardest challenge, trying to avoid being killed by something she couldn't see coming. She heard a growl from behind as she skid to a stop. The wolf slammed into her and sailed over top. She whipped around and bit at the second one that was close behind. Fur flew into the air as the two wolves started to attack harder and faster, barely giving her a chance to avoid the blows. With a feral growl, she ripped one off of her and threw him to the ground. Before the second wolf could attack she saw his planned moved. A smile crept onto her face as she ducked and bit his neck in the same fashion as the first two. The gripping wolf retreated off the battle field over to the others to have his wounds cleaned.

A quiet growl brought her back to the fight at hand. She was already out of breath from her earlier fights. Blood trickled through her fur to the tussled snow beneath her feet. Her body ached and trembled as her weariness took its toll. Still she had to keep fighting, she had to win; to prove to herself that she could hold her own. Her ability to see into the future would practically be useless if she couldn't at least defend herself against her last opponent.

The wind brought the smell of musky pines to her nose as she waited. No, it was her turn to attack. She charged the last wolf, growling viciously. The wolf met her head on, clashing his teeth with hers. The force of the fight brought them to their hind feet as they fought to gain advantage over the other. Fur was ripped from their ears and small cuts grew and widened as the fight continued. Images continued to pound their way into her mind as she avoided some of the larger wolf's attacks; growling in vain as others left their marks on her skin.

Her opponent finally managed to throw her off balance and push her backwards to the snow. As they fell they changed into their human forms. Thinking fast as the man pinned her to the ground, she threw all of her weight forward; trying to push her way up. The man leaned more of his own weight over her, forcing her to stay put. She continued to struggle as he leaned into her neck. A smirk flashed on her face that the man barely caught. She stopped struggling and jutted her hips into the air with enough force to send him sailing over top of her; crashing into the snow above her head.

She scrambled to pin the man to the ground this time, still refusing to open her eyes to see. The man was too strong for her and started rolling with her in the snow. She snarled and quickly changed her form to weasel out of his grasp. Her tactic failed her as he gripped her fur and pulled her into a tight bear hug. Her temper flared as she whipped her head around and snapped her teeth in his face, startling him enough to make him let go. He shifted back into his true shape and charged at her blind form.

Just as she was about to dodge the oncoming attack, her weakening body failed her. She legs didn't move fast enough as he rammed into her side. She groaned as she tried to get her feet back under her; desperate for an escape. The wolf walked up to her, panting heavily from their long fight and nosed her shoulder. Too tiered and weak to do much anything else; she fell over into the snow. He placed a paw firmly on her shoulder and leaned in for the killing blow. She started growling harshly as he licked her neck instead, wagging his tail slowly.

"You've improved." Tsume commented lazily as he started licking at her wounds.

"No! No! This isn't over!" Kia snapped as she clicked her teeth in his face again.

"Give it a rest, babe. Isn't it enough that this fight has been going on for over an hour now?"

"Not to mention, you've been at this for most of the day." Kiba added in as he licked his own wound skin.

"No it's not enough!" She growled and struggled to her feet. "Not until I can beat you all."

"All of us or just Tsume and Kiba" Hige sneered as Blue licked at the cut above his eye.

"Yea it does seem like every fight has come down to just you three." Toboe added as he manipulated the ragged doll to dance for Molly.

Kia growled and started walking out to the middle of the clearing again. They had been off the ice floe for over a week now, trying to find a town of some sort. In that time, the pack had returned to its normal routine of traveling most of the day and training in the evenings. Today was different; today they had decided to test their endurance in a fight. Each took their turn in the defense position and was attacked by everyone else. The rules were simple, attack as though it was real, but don't kill. You were considered dead if your opponent had a hold of your neck at any point.

"You guys have come a long ways yourselves. Hell you've lasted a lot longer than when we first started out." Tsume called over to the trio lying in the snow. Blue started wagging her tail as she continued to clean Hige's cuts.

"Yea but you guys last a lot longer than us." Toboe complained as Molly climbed into his lap, cooing and giggling.

"Tsume and I have had to fight many different battles over the years; and Kia's abilities give her an edge."

"Yea until it's just you two that I'm fighting." The she-wolf growled as she positioned herself into a fighting stance. "The both of you have gotten better as well. Half the time I can't see what the hell you plan to do until it's too late."

"We've all gotten better over the last few weeks." Blue commented as she shook her fur free of some snow.

"Well I'm not satisfied with the results!" Kia snapped. Her mate met her hardened stare with curiosity. "If I can't beat the two of you, how am I supposed to guard the gates when we reach them from the Shapeless Beast?"

"Kia you're not fighting this thing alone." The white wolf said sternly.

"I am supposed to be the last stand against that monster. If I can't even hold off Tsume, then how do I know I won't do the same for our paradise?"

"Again! You're not fighting this battle alone."

Tsume remained silent as the two wolves started to bicker. He could hear Toboe start to sing his heart-song, practicing to heal some of the cuts that covered the cinnamon wolf's skin. Even though the boy had only just found his song, he was able to heal some of the smaller, shallower cuts on his own. He sighed and tried to think of what to do about his stubborn mate. After the fight with the walrus, she had another terrible nightmare; one that she almost didn't wake up from if he hadn't been there. Still to this day he didn't really know what the nightmare was about, only that she was in the midst of a struggle with the Beast.

"Kia." He called to her. The iron tone of his voice was enough to stop her squabbling. "Are you doing this because of your nightmares?" The she-wolf froze in fear for a brief moment before shaking her head.

"My nightmare has nothing to do with this." She snapped at him.

"I think it does….you haven't been pushing yourself like this before you had your latest one."

"What does it matter? It's just a stupid nightmare."

"Then you won't mind telling us what it's about now will you?" Kiba said quietly as he glanced up at her. The she-wolf stood there quietly, dropping her gaze to the snowy ground.

"It's…it's the same dream every time." She started after a moment. Toboe stopped singing his heart-song so the others could hear without interruption. "I'm in a dark place with a small frozen lake inside. A monstrous black thing is always there; changing its shape. It's always attacking me, taunting me, because I'm alone. I don't know why but I'm the only one there fighting to keep him from forcing his way through the gates. No matter…no matter how hard I fight, I'm always singing my heart-song, hoping to heal everyone else. I don't know how I know, but I know that, everyone I love is wounded and dying."

Tears started to fall down her face as she continued to tell the pack about her nightmare. "He's always taunting me, saying that I failed. It's always the same thing and it always ends in the same way; with the beast lunging at me to deliver the final blow. If…if it's really bad….I can see…and feel him…tearing me apart."

Tsume walked up to his mate and pulled her into his arms. Anger and sorrow filled him as he fully realized the extent of her torment. He closed his eyes as she started to let go and cry into his shoulder. His heart ached for her. His beloved mate had been dealt the hardest hand of their journey; one that he was determined to protect her from.

He remembered the stories they grew up with; of the journeys made in the past to rid the world of evil and deliver rebirth to the world. Each time, the Chosen Wolves would fail and eventually the new world would start to die again. Each time, one wolf in particular would die; either a Far-seer or a Healer. That wolf's job was to protect the pack and help its members fight off the beast until the Warrior could deliver the final blow; even if it meant sacrificing their own life to do it. The sign that it was the Chosen Pack's last chance to save paradise and give rebirth to the world would be when a Far-seeing Healer was sent; his mate. _'I'm not going to let her die like that. Paradise be damned; I'd sooner kill myself that to enter Heaven's Gates without her.'_ He thought harshly to himself.

"Kia I'm not going to say that it's easy to just brush off something like that; especially if it's the same dream over and over again." Kiba started as he walked up and laid a hand on her shoulder. "But I am going to say that we will do everything possible to make sure that you are not alone, fighting the evil of this world."

The she-wolf nodded her head as her tears ceased finally. With a sigh of his own, Tsume started quietly singing his heart-song in her ear. '_At least I can practice healing her.'_ He thought as he moved her jacket out of the way to clean the slash that ran across her scarred arm. He started licking in between verses as he check his progress. Some days were better than others, he could heal some of her worse injuries quick enough; Other days, Toboe seemed to be doing better than him when he couldn't heal the smallest of cuts. Today was a decent day to him; although the wound closed slowly, there was visible progress of it healing.

"I still want to train." She grumbled as he finished his second for a second time and Kiba retreated over to the others..

"I know you do." Tsume smiled as he gently kissed her shoulder.

"Do you want to get into starting positions or start from here?"

"If the others weren't here, I'd show you where I'd want to start." His smirk grew as the scent of ginger flared briefly before fading back into the familiar honeysuckle scent that belonged to only her.

"I'm being serious here"

"So am I."

"I'm ready when you are then." Kia pushed him away slightly and took a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore tonight."

"But I need to-"

"No you don't…you can hold your own for well over an hour, increased your speed, and your technique. Hell I'll give you bonus points for throwing me off when I had you pinned to the ground, dead to rights."

"That was pretty good now wasn't it?" The faintest of smiles coated her lips. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms.

"Not nearly as good as this." He said quietly, brushing his lips over hers. Her gingery scent filled his nose as he kissed her. Just as the moment started to tug at them, Toboe started grumbling.

"Get a cave!" He snapped at them in a teasing manor. A blush tainted the silver wolf's cheeks as he glanced back at the audience he forgot they had.

"If you don't like it, go someplace else." He replied and kissed his mate harder and deeper to prove the point that he wasn't going away where.

* * *

**I did say the battle was very hard. So please tell me what you think.**

**...**

**Okay so I'm still scratching my head on this one! How is it that Chapter 30 has like 3x more views than the other chapters close to it? I mean seriously! There are no reviews for that chapter, so I have like NO idea what makes it so good. **

**If you guys wouldn't mind...could you...after you review this one...could you go back and read that one and leave a review this time? Could you tell me why its so good/bad?**

**I'm really scratching my head over that one.**


	105. Chapter 105-Follow My Scent

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters**

**...**

**Special thanks to all of you readers who went back and reviewed chapter 30 for me.**

**Although I didn't consider google taking people to random chapters of my story o-O**

**(*thanks SierraCanine for telling me that*)**

**...**

**Dang it! Who'd a thought this chapter would be so hard to write?**

**It's been a while since we had any fun...(*evil smirk*)**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 105-Follow My Scent**

**...**

"Hey guys! I can hear them!" Toboe shouted as he ran towards the top of a hill.

The pack trotted after him, having come accustomed to him wandering off at the first sign of the stones presence. The toddler clung to Tsume's fur as she shifted on his back slightly from his movements. Babbling on about various things, Molly enjoyed her time with the strong silver wolf. Although she had won the hearts of the entire pack, she had earned a special place in the two oldest wolves' hearts. Kia trotted by and licked at her face in passing, earning shrilled laugh in return.

"Mommy, stop it!" She shrieked as they reached the top of the hill.

The child's speech had improved greatly in the time spent with the wolf pack. Even her personality was becoming more wolf like as the days passed. Whenever Toboe decided to howl at the moon, she would always try to join in with her own childish imitation. Her imagination even helped her to believe she had a tail, and would shake her bottom from side to side as though it was wagging away happily. Her behavior would earn her a giggle or two from the pack.

"You're too cute to stop." Kia gave her the best smirk she could before trotting ahead with the others. Tsume grumbled something about her exciting the kid only made it difficult to carry her and followed after them.

"Uhhhh…crap." Toboe whined as his shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"What is it?" Kiba asked as he peeked the top of the hill beside him.

Below was a normal bio-dome that covered a human city. He sighed heavily; he preferred it when the stones weren't in the hands of the humans. Things were less complicated when they didn't have to try piece together some sort of plan to steal it out from under them. Still, even as he looked at the dome, something called to him.

"Toboe, can you ask the stones where Cheza is at?" the white wolf asked as he stared at the structure before him.

"I told you yesterday. The stones don't know where Darcia took her. He just up and left with her, leaving them at the keep." The red wolf replied, shaking his head slowly.

The stones had awoken him out of a dead sleep the night before in a mangle mess of voices. Finally sorting out what they were saying, he learned that Darcia spirited Cheza away in the middle of the night without reason. The three stones that were in the Lord's possession had been left behind. That fact alone was the packs only hope that he would be returning at some point to the keep, should they not find her along the way.

"You thinking that she might be here?" Hige asked slightly out of breath from the day's travel.

"It feels like it to me….you?"

"Well I don't smell anything past the smog from this distance."

"If Kiba thinks she's there, then I'm willing to go out on a limb." Blue added as she stretched her sore arms out above her head.

"Well at the very least, there are two more stones here." Toboe cupped the back of his head with his hands.

"Wait what would that put us up to?" the gray and sable she-wolf asked as she shook the snow out of her fur.

"Well we have nine now," The young man contemplated; his hand instinctively reached down to the leather bag to ensure it was still on his side "…and those two would make eleven."

"And Darcia has three." Tsume grumbled as Molly kicked his side by accident.

A sigh escaped him as he felt her start to slip off his back. Molly had been riding the wolves long enough to know how to hold on without the aid of the wrap. Because of that, Tsume decided to see far they could go without the wrap that was used to lash her to their backs. To his surprise, she had only fallen off once since they started out.

"Geez, how many of the damn things to we have to find?" Hige scratched the back of his head. "Any ideas there miss know it all?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. There are fifteen in all, so we still have to locate the last one." Kia sneered as Molly trudged through the snow to her side. Instinctively, the she-wolf reached into the satchel on her side and pulled out the ragged doll and handed it to her. The girl tucked the doll into the crook of her arm and took a hold of her open hand.

"The stone's don't know where the last one is? I thought they could communicate to each other regardless of distance." The cinnamon wolf continued.

"Well Cor said that she had been locked up this whole time in a thick steel box and that's why the others couldn't hear her. Maybe something like that has happened with the last one." Toboe shifted the bag on his side before glancing at him.

"Eh, fine whatever; but we still won't know where to go after these two stones."

"And Cheza if she's here." Blue added, noting the concerned look on their alpha's face.

"Well standing around here isn't going to do us much good." Tsume grumbled as he shifted his form and stood to his human feet. "We should at least get inside the dome and see what the situation is from there."

"I couldn't agree more. Let's split up and meet in the center like last time. We didn't seem to have too much trouble that way." Kiba nodded his head and started down the hill. Blue smiled when Hige took her hand and started walking towards another entrance into the dome.

"Um…is okay if I go with Kiba this time?" Toboe asked timidly as Tsume picked up Molly and set her on his shoulders.

"Do whatever you like; you're grown, you don't need my permission to do things." The silver wolf replied with a snicker. With a smile, Toboe shot down the hill to be with the white wolf.

"Wonder what's up? Normally he's chasin' your tail around." Kia giggled and followed her mate down the hill, towards a different entrance.

"Beats me, maybe he just wants to ensure he gets a break from babysitting the brat." He chuckled.

"Molly not a brat!" The little girl grumbled as she fisted bits of his hair in her tiny hands.

"You are when you're yankin' on my hair like that! Let go!"

"Say sorry!"

"What?' Tsume glanced up towards her, barely hearing his mate giggle behind them.

"You say sorry for calling Molly brat!"

"Why you little-" Kia started laughing uncontrollably, cutting the silver wolf off in midsentence. "And just the hell do you think is so damn funny?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

"Liar, what's so funny?" Kia refused to answer him and kept walking; laughing and giggling the entire time.

**…**

**…**

No sooner did Kiba step inside the dome did he sense her. His heart was crying out, tugging him in different directions. He knew she was there; somewhere in this desolate city was the Flower Maiden, Cheza. He couldn't pick up her scent, but he knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, she was there.

"Kiba…" the red wolf quietly asked as he stood beside him. "I've got that weird fluttering feeling in my chest again…like when we first got close to her…she's here….isn't she?

The white wolf looked down and smiled at him. "Yea, she's here some place."

"Well should we go look for her or find the others first?"

His smile faded at the thought of the others. He wanted so badly to go after Cheza, but he knew the others would worry if he didn't at least make an appearance. On top of that, it would be irresponsible of him as a leader. He sighed and looked back out to the streets of the city.

"Let's find the others first. If we happen to find her on the way, we can always howl for them."

"Uh…right." Toboe nodded his head and followed closely behind the alpha wolf.

The streets were busy with people window shopping and making their ways home. The late afternoon sun was already starting to fade outside of the bio dome that the humans lived in. As the two unsuspecting wolves walked about the city in their human forms; stray animals would hiss or bark at them, knowing what they were. A small breeze from a building's door opened and a faint scent was blown towards them; freezing them in their tracks.

"Cheza!" Kiba cried out as he turned towards the building.

Although the building itself wasn't very tall, it was still richly decorated with columns and stained glass windows. A well-dressed man stood outside the door, opening it for people as they passed through; letting the scent of Lunar Jasmine flowers escape its hold. The white wolf started for the door, when someone grabbed his jacket and yanked him back to the sidewalk.

"Whoa, slow down there dude! You can't just run into a fancy place like that." A familiar voice called to him.

"Hige? What are you doing here?" Kiba asked in a surprised manor as he turned to the new comers.

"What do you think? I smelt Lunar flowers and we followed the old factory sensor here." The cinnamon wolf grinned at him.

"He really does have quite the nose on him. He smelt it when we got closer to the dome!" Blue giggled as she walked up to the small group of men.

"Well yea, I can smell anything from a mile away. There was just too much smog to smell anything from that hill."

"It's still pretty impressive." Toboe commented as he glanced up at the building.

"At the very least you've helped confirm that she's here." Kiba added as he returned his attention to the building. Slowly he tilted his head upwards to some of the higher windows, looking for any sign that the moon child would be there. "I just wish I knew how to-"

"Hey there they are!" another female voice shouted from behind them, cutting the white wolf off.

Molly shrieked with joy when she saw the other wolves and started running down the sidewalk towards them. The two oldest wolves were right behind, smiling and watching as the tiny human glomped onto Toboe's leg.

"Well that break didn't last long." He giggled and picked her up into a tight hug.

"How did you…never mind, that's a stupid question to ask you." Kiba smirked and shook his head at the she-wolf.

"Tell me about it, we weren't inside the dome ten minutes and she said there was a change in plans and started coming here." Tsume grumbled

"Good grief, you two." Kia chuckled at their disgruntled faces for a moment.

"So…anybody have any ideas?" Kiba asked as he looked to his assembled pack.

"Well what do we know? I mean other than the fact that Cheza is here, of course." Toboe smiled as Molly tugged at his bangles on his wrist.

"Can you tell where the stones are at? That would help us out a lot." Blue asked as her hand silently slipped into Hige's. Although everyone took notice of the small action, they didn't say a word.

"The stones are being held in two separate police stations; neither one of them are far from here." The red wolf explained as Tsume took the child out of his arms.

The silver wolf glanced to his mate and paused. She was eyeing the building with a distant look in her eyes. He recognized it almost immediately as her using her ability to see into the future. Her lips would twitch up into a smirk and fade away as he watched her concentrate.

"Don't blow a fuse there, babe. You might need it later." He chuckled at her surprised look when she snapped her attention to him.

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were going to blow a fuse from thinking to hard."

"Very funny," She nudged his shoulder before slipping back into the haze of her mind.

It was unsettling to her that Darcia would be here with Cheza. Let alone happen to be in the same city as two of the missing stones. She was hoping that perhaps if she could see what the Lord planned to do next, she would uncover his intentions. After a few minutes, she found her answer.

"Darcia is here to take the stones. He brought Cheza with to pin point their location yesterday." She started, grabbing the pack's attention. "The war is coming here…tomorrow! That's why he just up and left with her. He wanted to get the stones before the city was destroyed."

"We'd better move fast then. Tonight we can-" Kiba started when he saw the look on her face. "unless you see a better opportunity."

"It would be cutting it close, but we'd be able to get out with the stones….and Cheza…without Darcia finding out until we are long gone." The she-wolf replied with a smirk.

"Then let's find someplace to bed down for the night and we'll go over your plan."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! **

**I'm curious...how do you think the wolves are going to do it THIS time?**

** It might take me a while longer to post it because it's gunna be a pretty decently long chapter ^_^**

**...**

**SO I finally figured out why I never got reviews for like, the first ten chapters DONT have reviews...It was cause I posted them all on the same day!**

**You see I started writing it and was going to have the first ten chapters as one BIG chapter then when I looked at it, it was like 60 pages! I pretty much said screw that and broke it up into smaller chapters. **

**Everyone has that mentality to read until they get to the end, before they review; which explains why those first ten don't have reviews LOL.**

**Just something random I'd share ^_^**


	106. Chapter 106-Fast Cars and Freedom

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters**

**...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**SLAM DUNK ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**Over 5,000 words (*minus commentary*) and a scene you NEVER will see coming!**

**It's another fast paced chapter that you'll probably read twice.**

**WHY?**

**'Cause it's just that AWESOME!**

**Hold onto your seats Ladies and gents!**

**It's gunna be one wild ride!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 106 Fast Cars and Freedom**

**...**

Tsume and Blue stood on top of a nearby building, waiting for the chance to enter the heavily guarded police station. Molly sat beside the black wolf, holding onto her doll and playing quietly while they talked.

"I still don't know how she's gunna do it?" The silver wolf stated as he shook his head. The iron gates were the only way in and out of the stone wall perimeter.

"I don't know either, but she's pretty clever...she'll think of something; she always does." Blue replied.

Tsume nodded his head curtly at the thought of his mate. After they had found the rest of their pack and a place to bed down for the night, his mate got right to work, using her ability to see future images. It seemed like she was merely taking a nap in the late afternoon sun, instead of concentrating on creating a plan. After what seemed like forever, she had finally come up with something. He and Blue were told to wait here on top of an old building next to the station; and Hige was assigned the other one. She would come and draw the police away, giving them the chance to get the stones before heading to their separate rendezvous points in the city. The black she-wolf was in charge of watching Molly while he went in for the stone. In the midst of all of this, Kiba was supposed to wait for a signal to go in after Cheza.

He was about to say something when, in the distance, they heard tires squealing and an engine revving. They looked towards the approaching sound to see a big truck drift around the corner; sliding so that its tail end was towards the gates of the building. They could just barely hear the sound of it being thrown into reverse and with the tires smoking, rammed into the gates, caving them in. To their surprise, Toboe popped up in the bed of the reckless truck and attached two heavy chains to the gates. Officers poured out of the building, taking aim at the reckless driver and its accomplice. Just as shots started to ring out, the red wolf ducked back down out of the wolves' sight. The big rig's engine roared to life and jumped forward, ripping the gates off their hinges and dragging them behind. Police scrambled to get into their vehicles, immediately abandoning their posts to give chase to the truck.

"Looks like that's our cue." Tsume commented as he climbed onto buildings edge.

"Did you know she could drive?" Blue asked in shock as she watched the last police car disappear after them.

"Hell no! Stay here with Molly, I'm going in before they realize they just left it wide open for us."

**...**

**...**

"Drop the chain!" She yelled out the rear sliding window.

Toboe yanked on a quick release rope she had rigged up and watched as the crushed gates attacked the first few cop cars behind them. Cars screeched and spun trying to avoid the mangled mass of iron that was flying towards them. He smirked and carefully started to crawl through the window into the king cab, when Kia drifted another turn.

"WHAaahh!" The red wolf yelped as he was thrown to the floor.

"Sorry! Hold on!" Kia shouted as she ripped up the emergency brake and spun the wheel. The truck whirled sideways as the tires screamed in protest. She threw it into reverse and dropped the brake. She saw the pursuing cars before her for a brief moment before looking out the rear window. She floored it as she crashed through the gates of a second police station. The hunks of iron flew through the air, crashing into two more patrol cars as she passed. She maneuvered the truck into another squealing spin and threw it into first gear. She drifted the truck around the small building as she rounded up more police cars before plowing her way through two cars to get back out.

"He's going in!" Toboe shouted as he looked up to the top of a passing building, watching Hige enter the now empty compound. Just as he turned around in his seat he saw something. A being, garbed in a heavy black cloak and a massive feathery mask, watched them as they flew by. "Hey Kia…that guy you told me to watch out for?"

"What about it? Hold on!" Kia growled as she hung another corner, feeling the tires skid and bounce off the pavement.

"We-we just passed him." He clutched his arms around his waist at the sour feeling growing in his stomach

"So far so good, then! Now we just have to let Kiba know." Kia gunned the engine and raced through traffic. She could hear the sirens close behind her. Fish tailing a corner, the cops lost sight of her as she kept going.

"Uhg! I think I'm gunna be sick!"

"Keep it together kid!" The engine roared louder and she stomped on the gas, grabbing another gear as she tore down the street. She spun another corner, barely avoiding a cruiser that tried to block her path.

**…**

**…**

As soon as Darcia had left the building, Kiba leapt over to the roof of it. He wanted so badly to go ahead and go after Cheza now that he was gone, but he knew he had to trust Kia's judgment. He watched the street below, waiting for the signal that she said she would give; heck he didn't even know what the signal was! His foot started to tap from his impatience.

The faint sound of sirens grew louder as they came closer, perking his interest. He tilted his head to the side as more sounds followed; the squealing of tires, the crash of a car, alarms sounding off. A beat up truck rounded the corner with several police cursors hot on its trail. As the truck passed by underneath him, a hand flew out the window, waving a red cloth before disappearing back inside the cab. His jaw dropped open slightly when he realized that the driver was in fact the gray and sable she-wolf.

Quickly he shot for the fire escape in the back of the building. In a flurry, he leaped down the first two flights and barged through a door. The smell of lunar jasmines filled his nose; urging him to hurry as he ran. An alarm sounded off as he looked at the runes on the doors. He didn't know how to read, but thankfully Kia had shown him what the number would look like on the door that Cheza was behind. His sneakers squeaked on the tile in protest to his sudden stop. He backed up a couple of paces and studied a door. The marking was the same that he had seen and the scent of the Flower Maiden was so much stronger here.

"K-Kiba?" a small child-like voice, faintly heard, on the other side of the door called to him.

"Cheza!" Kiba gasped and gave a solid kick to the door just underneath the knob.

Bits of wood splintered from the force as it flew open. He barely made it in two steps when a blur rushed up to him, wrapping its arms around his neck. The scent of flowers filled him as the delicate arms of the maiden gripped tighter around him. The white wolf sighed happily and wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh Cheza," was all he could breathlessly muster.

"This one has missed you most of all Kiba." The girl whimpered as tears started to form in her blind eyes.

"I've missed you too. You have no idea how much I've miss-" He was cut off by the faint feeling of something warm touching his cheek. Warmth flooded throughout him as his heart started to race. He felt suddenly empowered and weak all at the same time. Just as his world started to spin, a faint sound reached his ear as her lips left is cheek.

"This one has thought of you every day and wished she could do that." The moon child said softly as she looked up at his face.

"Ch-cheza!" He couldn't speak. He knew how much he cared for her, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that she would care for him like this.

The sounds of humans scattering in the hall grabbed his attention. Glancing from Cheza to the door behind him, he growled. He took her hand and led her towards the window. Just as he managed to get it open and started to climb out, the buildings security guards entered the room. A shot rang out and was matched by a fiery pain in his shoulder. Barely wincing in pain, he pulled Cheza onto his back and leaped the four floors down to the ground.

**…**

**…**

"Please stop! I'm gunna hurl!" Toboe cried out as he slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Alright hold on!" Kia glanced over her shoulder to the sickened pup. Spotting a parking spot, she turned the wheel sharply and slid the big rig in between two other large trucks. Toboe opened the door to the sidewalk and leaned out. As the sour taste filled his mouth, the she-wolf kept her eyes on the traffic waiting for when the cops would find their location.

"Alright now?" Kia asked as Toboe leaned back in the truck and closed the door.

"If I throw up anymore it won't be pretty." He groaned.

"Well hang on tight... The others are in position for pick up." Kia looked back and grinned at the pale wolf in the back seat.

He groaned as the truck lurched out of it hiding spot and back out onto the street. Kia smirked as an image popped into her head. Just as a cop pulled out in front of her, she slammed on the gas. The engine roared and smoke poured out the tail pipe as she slammed the truck into the car. The horn sounded as the car was sent flying to the other side of the road. She knew the surviving human would call for back up and send reinforcements on their tail. It didn't take long for the police cars to find them as they tore down one street and up another.

"Get ready kid! First pick up is right around this corner!" Kia yelled as she hung a corner. The tires barked loudly as they skipped into a fish tail.

Toboe held on tightly to the emergency bar as his hand rested on the handle of the door. The truck barely slowed as Blue and Molly came into view. He pushed the door open and moved out of the way. Just as the police flew around the corner, Blue climbed in with the child and slammed the door shut. Smoke billowed behind the truck as Kia slammed on the gas again. The two wolves feverishly hurried to fasten the buckles around Molly; securing her in the seat.

"Son of a-Hold on!" Kia winced as two cars pulled out in front of her.

She slammed on the brake and pulled up on the emergency as well, spinning the wheel hard. The passengers screamed as they felt the truck spin up onto its side before slamming back down on all four wheels again. Kia threw the rig into reverse after releasing the brakes again. She pulled the brake again after she gained enough speed, spinning the truck again and throwing it back in first gear. She rammed a car that started to try and block her, sending it flying to the side.

"Kia!" Blue yelled as she held onto the bar above her head. The truck drifted into another turn, making her scream in terror. She heard a thump behind her and peeked over her shoulder to see Hige trying to surf in the bed of the truck.

"Three up, three to go!" the driver exclaimed as she pulled out of the drift.

The cinnamon wolf cheered as the truck lurched again and picked up more speed. He barely had a chance to brace himself for another turn and fell down into the bed as a result. Hige was immediately grateful when he heard shots start to be fired from the pursuing police cars.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Molly shouted gleefully, lifting her hands above her head.

"This is not funny!" Blue growled as she held on tighter.

"Well you'll just have to deal with it a little longer." Kia replied as she drifted another corner. Spinning the truck to face the cop cars, Kia slammed on the gas, forcing the rig to gain traction and pass several cars as she back tracked the way she came. Cars dove to the sides of the street trying to avoid the reckless chase. She passed several cars as she gained enough ground from their pursuers to pull down a small alleyway. Hige popped his head up as the truck slowed to see Kiba and Cheza running towards them. Toboe opened the door and Cheza slipped in with the white wolf closing it behind her.

"Come on, man! Jump in!" Hige grinned as he took his hand, pulling him into the bed of the truck.

The two stumbled as the truck staggered forward. They looked to see a car slammed into the tail gate and a human trying to lean out the window to fire a gun. The two fell back against the rear window as Kia forced the truck backwards. The car was pushed back into traffic and the reports of tire squealing and horns honking, resulted in the crunching of metal. They popped up long enough to notice that the car had disappeared and a semi-truck had now blocked the entrance. Kia slammed on the gas and shot out the other end of the alley and back onto the street; barely missing another car. She made it further down the street when an image forced its way painfully into her head.

"Shit!" Kia growled and slammed on the breaks so hard that everyone was forced forward. The two wolves in the back slammed against the rear window, growling and protesting at the sudden pain.

An explosion filled the air and a flash of light and heat washed over them. The force from the blast was enough to shatter the windows of the big rig and rained pieces of debris on the bystanders. Kia started kicking the fractured glass out of the windshield. Glass crunched as it smashed against the hood of the truck.

"Ya'll okay?" she grumbled as she watched the panic start to unfold on the street.

Molly started crying and she covered her ears with her tiny hands. The other wolves were slightly dazed and confused, but alright to say the least. Even Cheza was a bit shaken from the sudden explosion. Kia drove around the new massive pothole as more explosions sounded off elsewhere.

"Damn it all, Kia! I know you said it would be close, but this is ridiculous!' Kiba shouted in the empty window.

"They're early! I was gunna have us all out of here before the attacks even started." The she-wolf replied as she maneuvered the truck around several other vehicles.

The cops stopped pursuing them in the midst of the chaos, leaving them to pick up the last member of their pack. The truck drifted around another corner and slid to a stop. Another explosion occurred down the street, filling the air with smoke as the passenger door opened.

"Bad timing, babe." Tsume growled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"So I've been told." She slammed on the gas again and sped towards the exit of the city.

People were screaming as more bombs were dropped on the dome. The truck roared down the street, swerving to avoid its panicked citizens and avoiding the newest of potholes. Just as the rig was about to roll onto the main road out of the city; a massive SUV pulled out and stopped in front of them. Kia slammed on the break and spun the wheel as its passengers started screaming again. The truck slid to be alongside the other, facing the opposite direction and only inches apart. An explosion caused the passengers of both vehicles to duck down. Blue was so stressed and terrified from the entire situation that she found herself staring down at her paws instead of boots. She started whimpering as she sat up and shook her furry head.

"B-Blue?" A gruff voice called to her.

Her eyes widened as recognition washed over her. The faint smell of liquor tickled her nose as she whispered a name. She looked out the broken remnants of her windows to see an old familiar face in the driver's seat of the truck beside her.

"_POPS!"_ She barked, stunning the old Sargent further. Her heart started racing as she stood on the seat; her tail wagging fiercely at the sight before her. She leaned out as far as she could and was barely able to lick the stunned face of Quent Yaiden. Kia slammed on the pedal as the smoke started to clear and took off down the street.

"Wait we can't leave him!" Blue cried as she started to climb out the window, cutting her paw on the glass. She watched as the SUV turned around behind them and gave chase. Kia glanced up into the rear view mirror and slowed the truck slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsume snarled at his mate.

"Least we can do is get him out of here." She snapped at him.

Images flashed in her head, causing her to swerve to the side. Blue kept her eye on the vehicle behind them, yelping and barking at it. The rig swerved to the side, barely missing an explosion that appeared almost out of nowhere. Kia jolted the truck to the other side of the road as another bomb blew up a car. The rig Quent was driving matched their movements almost as quickly as they were made. They were becoming more mirrored as more explosions were set off and avoided as they made their way to the exit.

Even in the darkness of the tunnel leading out, they found no relief. Concrete fell to the pavement and lights flashed and flickered out. The ground trembled as the dome started to collapse. A cloud of dust and debris came rocketing down the tunnel after them. The she-wolf floored it and the report of the engine signaled that Quent was doing the same. Hige and Kiba held on tightly as the two trucks hit a bump and flew into the air as they left the tunnel and out into the snow. The landing jarred them harshly as they spun slightly on the slick ground. Kia slammed on the brakes and starred at the wall of army trucks a hundred yards before them.

"Oh shit." She whispered and tried to think of what to do next as soldiers started to point their guns at them. Quent pulled his SUV up beside them; glancing between Blue and the wall.

"How are we going to get out of this, Kia?" Hige asked as he leaned in the rear window.

"I….I-I can't find a way out."

"What do you mean you can't find a way out? You've always found a way out before!"

"Well unless we turn invisible, we're not getting out of this one!" Kia fought to hide her panic as she flew through multiple 'what-if's' that resulted in the same ending.

"Kia….how good are you with your ability?" Tsume asked quietly as he stared at the soldiers; his mind mulling over his own hidden ability.

"You looking for something specific there home slice?" His mate sneered at him as she tried to think.

"Guys I don't think we have time for this." Toboe whimpered behind him, trying to comfort Molly beside him.

"Can you see if we'd crash before it would happen?"

"_Exit the vehicle and put your hands above your heads."_ A voice bellowed over an amplifier.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that after what I just pulled back there?" Kia jabbed her thumb over her shoulder as she made a face at him. The soldier bellowed the order again as she waited for a reply.

"Even if you can't see three feet in front of you to drive?" Tsume slowly turned to meet her perplexed gaze. Barely nodding her head, he turned to Blue. "You better tell him to either stick close or hop in with us."

"_Exit the vehicle and put your hands above your heads NOW!"_ The voice continued to bellow at the parked trucks.

'They're not going to give him a chance to get in." Kia grumbled as she revved the engine, swinging her gaze over to Quent. "Hey mister!"

The old man barely flicked his gaze over to her before watching as the soldier clicked their guns off safety. "Stay as close as you can to us."

"Whatever you say; I have a score to settle with you for taking my dog." He grumbled to her.

"You wanna tell me your master plan or-" Kia cut herself off when she saw her mate getting out of the truck. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tsume stood in front of the truck, bowing his head slightly. He knew what he had to do and he hated it. The last time he used his ability to such a degree resulted in the death of his pack, Kia's pack, and Blue's family. He never wanted to use it again, but now he could see that it was their only hope. He took a deep breath and let it escape him slowly, letting his fears escape with it.

"What are you….oh my God." Kia's eyes widened as one last image flashed into her mind; their only hope for escape was about to be provided to them by her mate.

"What is that crazy wolf doing?" Kiba growled as he rested a hand on Cheza's shoulder through the broken window.

"He is using his gift to save us." The Maiden whispered as a faint smile crept onto her face.

"Ts-Tsume has a gift?" Hige said in awe as he watched the silver wolf.

"_You have thirty seconds for the rest of you to comply….ONE!"_ Another voice demanded over the amplifier.

"Finally he met the strong wolf, howling into the wind. He sang his song with such pride and strength that even the storm bowed to his command." Kia stated in a barely audible whisper for the others to hear. It took a moment, but Kiba was able to register her quoting the story of the first journey. Even Toboe looked up with his mouth gaping open as he recognized the verse.

_"TWO!" _

The air was silent as Tsume closed his eyes as he felt the power within him start to rise. He took another cleansing breath as the memory of his dreadful past entered his mind. He heard the painful howls that haunted him, as explosions sounded from the attack on the dome. He could still smell and taste the blood of the humans he killed, trying desperately to defend the packs; to save Blue's family.

_"THREE!"_

He never could fully forgive himself for calling in the storm that night. If he hadn't, the packs would have been able to escape. The snow alone wouldn't have left tracks for the soldiers to follow to Kyrios. The soldiers would have left Blue's family alone. He took the blame of the packs deaths and the black she-wolf's loss upon himself as his sin. His chest ached as he remembered the pain he willingly endured when Waclaw left the traitor's mark on him. He had to do this, to make amends with himself.

_"FOUR!"_

He didn't know why, but his ability was always stronger when he sang one song in particular. For the longest time, he even assumed it was his heart-song, until that night when he heard the first true notes of his song. He balled up his fists as he took another breath and started to quietly sing.

_"This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough, So I'll be waiting for the real thing,"_

The once still air started to stir, swirling the little bits of loose snow around his feet. He shut his eyes a little tighter as he felt the words start to wash over him.

_"I'll know it by the feeling, The moment when we're meeting, _

_will play out like a scene, Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with"_

"_FIVE!"_ The man shouted as his voice started to weaken into curiosity.

_"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that."_

The wind was picking up faster now; tussling the silver wolf's short hair and whipping his tuft through the air. He started tapping his heal to the beat of the song, raising his slowly opening fists as he sang louder.

_"Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there"_

Tsume felt the words escape him as the wind started to hiss in his ear. He couldn't hear the airships behind him anymore or the man telling them to get out of the trucks.

_"Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with"_

Memories of his mate from when they were pups swept over him. He remembered how it felt to be so close to her; to race beside her under the full moon. He remembered how much he longed to be with her every single day after he left for the warrior pack. As those familiar emotions filled him, his song grew stronger and louder.

_"Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there"_

Quent's eye widened as he recognized the song. Memories of a young boy with jet black hair flooded back to him. They would be in the field, bringing in the harvest when the lad would start quietly singing that song. He always found it strangely odd how a delightful breeze would come suddenly; cooling them as they worked.

"It…it can't be" He whispered as he clutched onto the wheel tighter.

_"Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there"_

Pride, anger, loss, and want filled him as he howled, letting his voice pierce through the raging wind that tore at him. He was battling the pain of his past sins, trying to push past his fear to save his pack. Snow started to rage past, stinging his face and blotting out the lights of the army trucks before them. The sudden blizzard jammed the engines of one of the airships, causing it to crash into the destroyed dome below.

_You can't give up, when you're looking for a diamond in the rough_

_Cause you never know When it shows up, make sure you're holding on_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

His pack mates watched in awe as Tsume continued to sing. Never before had they ever seen him howl with such authority and strength. They could feel his every emotion that plagued him through his words.

_"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh"_

Tsume felt the storm rage around him as though it was trying to sing with him. To him it felt as though it was merely waiting for his command to roar louder and give him all the power it could muster.

_"Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there"_

He never wanted power. The only thing in life that he wanted was the one thing he had now; his mate, Kia. All that ever mattered to him was her safety and her happiness. He had always felt insignificant in comparison to her singing, and never tried to put any feeling into his own. Singing like this, was the only time he had ever allowed so much of his true emotions rule his heart and soul. The one time he felt he could just become lost in the music.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there."_

He opened his eyes and looked at the white wall of snow before him. The smell of smoke and burning fuel tainted the air as he sighed. This blizzard was his doing, and now, all he could do was hope that some good would come of it.

"Tsume get it!" Kia shouted as she revved the engine of the truck.

"You think you can work with that?" The silver wolf asked as he swiftly jumped back into the passenger seat. Nobody quite knew what to say as the she-wolf simply nodded and started driving slowly with the SUV staying right behind them.

* * *

**O-o HOLY SNAP CRACKLES AND POPS BATMAN! **

**WHAT THE HAY JUST HAPPENED?!**

**XD I can just imagine the reviews I'm gunna get for this one. So I eagerly await your verdict on how good/bad this chapter was.**

**...**

**"Gotta Be Somebody" Belongs to Nickelback.**


	107. Chapter 107-Your Sins Will Find You PT1

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters**

**...**

**Thank you! Thank you!**

**(*Takes a bow for the previous chapter*)**

**See I told you, you wouldn't see that coming!**

**...**

**The wolves have taken the missing two stones and Cheza,**

**but they've managed to find someone in the midst of the destruction...**

**Quent!**

**Now the wolves have to figure out what to do about the revenge driven Sargent**

**especially the wolf that still holds himself responsible for the death of Quent's family**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 107- Your Sins Will Find You**

**Part 1**

**...**

_The fire raged on, eating everything that its tendrils touched. The thick smoke filled the cabin, choking the life out of him. Blood filled the air as the firelight glistened off the polished blade; dripping off its edge. A woman screamed for her child as his paws burned from touching the heated armor when he pushed off. His flesh was split from his previous injuries and dripping its crimson treasure onto the hardwood floor. He snarled and leapt at his now off balanced opponent. His fangs sank into the soft skin that was exposed under the helmet that branded the edges of his muzzle. He heard his victim choking on his own blood as he crushed its windpipe easily in his jaws. Metal whistled through the air and the woman's crying voice was silenced._

_"NNOOOOOO!" He bellowed and attacked his new foe without mercy. _

_He fought against the heavy black armored human. His fangs couldn't pierce the thick metal, no matter how hard he tried. The once grand cabin started to collapse around them as the fire weakened its walls, tearing it down. A beam landed on the opposing human; crushed him beneath its weight. _

_He stood shakily to his feet and leaped over to the fallen woman, trying to awake her to no avail. Her blood coated his fur as he nudged her. The walls crumbled around them as the fire stormed on. Ash clogged his throat as he called to her and the lifeless boy in her arms. The heat singed his fur as he gently gripped the collar of her dress in his mouth. He barely lifted his head to drag her out when a pain erupted in his shoulder. He let go and howled in agony, looking for the source. _

_A man stood just outside the fire with a gun in his hands. Anger and contempt were written on his face as he fired again, missing him this time. A black dog stood beside him; growling fiercely with her hair standing on ends. There was nothing he could do. Life had already slipped away from those that he was still trying to save. The fire flashed higher for a moment blocking his view of the man and his dog. He took that chance with a heavy heart and started running._

**…**

**…**

A bump in the road jolted Tsume from his restless sleep and the painful memory. He was disoriented for a moment as he tried to place just where he was. The dull sound of the wind outside blew bits of snow in the broken windows of the truck. He sighed as he glanced to his mate that was still driving the truck. The engine droned, skipping and sputtering on occasion. He tried to shift in his seat when he became away of the small warm body beside him. He glanced down to see Molly snuggled as closely as possible to his side, wrapped in a small blanket. A snore drew his attention to the back seat.

Hige sat in the middle with Cheza and Blue on either side of him. His head was tilted back and his mouth wide opened while he snored. The Flower maiden met his gaze and provided a weak smile in return, before continuing stroking the furry white head in her lap. Kiba sat on the floor in his true form, resting against her legs to help keep her warm. Toboe was also asleep on the floor, stretched out over everyone's feet. The black she-wolf was the only one awake, watching the blizzard pass by in the outside world.

Lights bobbed only a couple feet behind them as the truck slowly made its way forward. He sighed, remembering the old man that was driving the truck. If they ever stopped, they were going to have a lot of trouble on their hands. He was aware of the fact that Quent was mad at the pack for 'taking' Blue, but his deep hated of wolves was because of him. He looked out the side window again as the wind licked at his short silvery hair.

Blue herself had learned that it was him that was there the night that her family was killed. It was him that was standing over the lifeless bodies that he was still trying to save. Ever since the truth came out, she had forgiven him and renounced her vengeance against him for the soldiers. Still, he knew Quent would be harder to get him to understand what had actually happened.

"So when did you learn to drive?" Tsume muttered past his groggy voice. Kia gave him a chuckle at the sudden conversation.

"I learned the basics from my dad not long after you left. Things got too hard to carry all the supplies back to the valley, so he bought a flatbed that could take it at least most of the way up the mountain. He taught me how to drive on occasion when Gramps didn't tie me down with studies." She replied cheerfully.

"I doubt he taught you how to do all of those stunts." She chuckled again as she thought of her reckless driving.

"Remember when I was telling ya'll about my abilities for the first time and how I said the future is never certain?"

"Yea I remember you saying something about what-if scenarios if that's what you're getting at." He bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

"Well I just kind of sit there and think of what if I did this or this; what would happen. I'd keep toying with possibilities until I figured out what would work. It's safer that way than actually trying to pull the stunt off first."

"You did the same thing with the skateboard didn't you?!" Kia giggled and nodded her head. "I knew you were cheating…that's how you were able to help Toboe learn too wasn't it?" Again she nodded her head.

"Is that why it takes you so long to attack sometimes during training? 'Cause you're trying to do that?" This time she sighed and her quiet giggled ceased.

"Yea…I know I've gotten better at it, but it still takes too long. My ability was meant for defense, not for attacking." The two fell into silence for a while as the truck rambled on into the blizzard.

"So how long have you known you had command over the weather?" Kia joked lightly as more snow came in through the missing windshield.

"I guess I've always known….I just….I've never used it unless I felt I had too." Tsume replied quietly as he looked out the side window.

"You know," she started, glancing over at him. "I always thought it was kind of weird how it would be hot some days up there in the mountains….you'd disappear and all of a sudden there would be this breeze that would come out of nowhere!"

She sat quietly, waiting for a reply. The truck sputtered slightly as the silences dragged on for another moment.

"You okay, babe?" her soft voice asked him. He looked over to his mate and gave her a weak smile before allowing it to fade away.

"We should stick to our human forms while Quent is around, just to be safe."

"You worried about what he'll do when he finds out he's traveling with a pack?" Kia glanced over to him before back out into the blizzard.

"Amongst other things."

"I think you've got the right idea to be honest; Blue is the only who should stick to her true form until we figure out what to do about the old man." A tiered voce added as it woke. Kiba laid his head on the arm rest between the two, noting how Molly shifted in her sleep. Cheza had already healed his wounded shoulder while Kia was busy driving, not long after they escaped the city. Even Blue's paws was tended to by the red wolf.

"I don't know how we're going to get him to listen to reason. Pops can be pretty stubborn with his hatred." Blue commented quietly.

"Well we'll have to figure something out fast. Truck's running out of fuel." The truck started to sputter more frequently as she tapped lightly on the breaks, signaling that she was about to stop to the SUV behind her.

"Toboe, wake up." Blue called gently as she shifted into her true form. The red wolf yawned and stretched as best he could in the tight space. "You need to change into a human and stay that way until you get the all clear, got it?"

Toboe mumbled a yes and shifted as the truck came to a stop. Kia pulled up the brake and shut the battered truck off for the last time. The pack carefully opened the doors and stepped out into the snow. Molly was still asleep as Tsume cradled her in his arms and shut the door.

"Everything alright?" A gruff voice shouted over the dying wind.

"We're out of gas….thinking about walking from here." Kia yelled as she walked up to the SUV. Blue bounded through the snow beside her, barking and yelping with joy as Quent opened the door to step out.

"Blue! Oh thank God you're alright girl…I thought I lost you for good." The old man shouted as he wrapped his arms around neck, kneeling in the snow.

"We found her back in Tornance a few months ago. She's been sticking with us ever since." The she-wolf added as Blue started licking his face feverishly; her tail becoming a blur and it swished in the snow.

"Thank you for watching out for her, miss….eh" Quent glanced up from the zealous wolf-dog to give her a questionable look.

"Kia…..and these are my friends; Kiba, Cheza, Hige….my kids, Toboe and Molly…" She smiled and pointing out the members of their pack to him, even though he didn't bother to look up at any of them say for one. "and my husband, Tsu-."

"I know who he is!" The old Sargent interrupted as he stood to his feet, staring at the somber silver wolf. "He's wanted in Freeze city for countless robberies and other petty crimes. You say he's your husband? Did you know any of that about him when you met him?"

"She's well aware of my past, Quent." Tsume said quietly as he passed the sleeping child off to his mate.

"Sad to see what road you took….Beowulf." The silver wolf's blood ran cold for a moment at his old pup name.

"You remember me then?"

"It's hard to forget about the only help you could find every harvest. Especially if every time he sung that same one you did earlier and a pleasant breeze would show up without reason. I never thought it was possible for someone to do that, let alone call up a blizzard though." Quent chuckled slightly as he wrapped his coat a little tighter around his body.

"If you knew who I was back in Freeze, why didn't you say anything when you saw me?" Tsume grumbled, watching as the old man pulled his hat further over his face. Instead of replying, the old man turned to Kia and spoke.

"I've got a working GPS unit in the suburban. It's another fifty miles to the nearest town. I've got enough gas to get us all there if you'd rather ride than walk."

"It would be nice to get Molly out of this cold. The windows blew out of the truck during one of the bombings." Kia replied as she tucked the blanket around her while he turned back to Tsume.

"You and I will talk more once we get your friends insi-" He cut himself off as Toboe walked by to retrieve his leather bag from the truck. "Y-you!"

The red wolf winced slightly before facing the old man. He froze when he saw the man rip his sawed off rife from his side and pointed it at him. "You were back in Freeze City too….you're the boy…no…you're the red wolf pup!"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Tsume bellowed and leaped in front of the gun.

"Get out of the way! I'll kill him! I'll kill that wolf!" Quent yelled viciously as he shoved past him to take aim again.

"Leave the kid alone, Quent!" The silver wolf grabbed a hold of the gun and yanked it out of his hold.

"Can't you see he's really a wolf? They all need to be destroyed! I'll kill every last one of them for what they did!"

"You will leave Toboe alone…he has done nothing wrong to deserve death."

"Why can't you people see that wolves are just killers?! Give me back my rifle!"

"Because your quarrel with wolves is with me, not him!" Tsume snapped at him as he threw the gun out into a snow bank.

"What are you talking about, Beo?" The old man snarled, noting where his gun had disappeared to.

"Would you be able to recognize the wolf that took your family if you saw him?" he growled as he faced the man before him.

"Tsume what are you doing?" him mate hissed at him.

Toboe took the opportunity and ran to hide behind Kiba and Hige, while Blue walked up to her former master. She whined and rubbed against his leg, begging to be acknowledged.

"Would you?" Tsume barked the question again and this time earned a reply.

"Yes…I would know him….I saw him once back in Freeze City, helping that pup to escape."

"But that was Tsume that helped me escape." Toboe whispered to the wolves he was standing behind.

"Would your thirst for revenge be satisfied if you killed the wolf responsible? Would you leave the rest of the wolves that are left in this world alone?"

"You think killing just the one wolf would prevent the rest from killing others?" Quent growled, gently shoving Blue away from him. Tsume fell silent as he waited for the old man to answer his own questions.

"Killing that damn silver wolf that slaughtered my family would help me to sleep better at night….yes…I would be satisfied." Was the old man's final answer. Tsume nodded his head slowly and walked over to the snow bank to retrieve the gun.

"Tsume no!" Kia gasped when she realized what he was about to do, clutching the sleeping child to her chest.

"Kiba…Hige, take the girls and walk away." He said somberly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kiba asked in the same tone, walking up to the she-wolf. Tsume refused to look at his mate as he nodded his reply.

"Blue, come on….I don't want to see this any more than you do." Hige said softly as he picked her up and started walking. The wolf-dog whimpered and struggled to get out of his grasp as he led Cheza to the far side of the suburban.

"What are you doing? Beo?" Quent asked quietly as he was handed his rifle back, by the silver wolf.

"You want revenge for your wife and son. I want you to stop killing innocent wolves." Tsume said somberly, ignoring the pleas of his mate as she was led away.

The headlights of the suburban shined on the two men. The dying wind tore at their clothing as the snow danced in the light. The clouded sky was beginning to brighten as the dawn came, trying to pierce its way through the remnants of the blizzard.

"You talk as though you're about to die." Quent mumbled as he watched the silver haired man before him.

"Just promise me one thing... you'll stop killing wolves once you've had your revenge."

"Start explaining yourself, boy!"

"There's something you should know about me." Tsume sighed and hung his head. "I am not what you think I am….I am not human…."

Quent's eyes widened as the man slowly shifted into his true form of a scarred silver wolf. "…I am the wolf that is responsible for the death of your family."

* * *

**Oh Snap! Follow up an epic chapter with a cliff hanger?!**

**Yea I know, I'm mean. I promise I will get the next chapter out before working on the one for "Tomorrow is Here"**

**Either way it will have to be after I study for all of my finals this coming week. (*I have five of them starting Monday YIKES!*)**

**REVIEWS PEEPS!**


	108. Chapter 108-Your Sins Will Find You part

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters**

**...**

**Aww Snap! Tsume has been found out!**

**Will Quent do the unthinkable and kill him for vengeance?**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 108- Your Sins Will Find You **

**Part 2**

**...**

Quent stood wide-eyed and staring at the massive silver wolf before him. Snowflakes danced wildly in the headlights of the suburban, casting flickering shadows over his fur. The shadows, it seemed, resembled the flames of a dying fire that once helped to hide the wolf from his fate. The old man instinctively raised the rife to his shoulder as Tsume hung his head.

Memories of a boy with shaggy black hair raced through Quent's mind. He remembered the first day that the boy came across his field, offering help to bring in the crops. He remembered how his son's dog barked her warning and always remained on edge when he was around. The boy was different from what he knew; stronger, faster, carrying on the work task without complaint. He had called himself Beowulf, which was often shortened to Beo. He remembered how his son would look forward to his visits and not long after, so did he. He sometimes considered him a second son as the years past. The last memory he had of the boy, Beo, was when he came for a final good-bye before leaving for the army. Now, almost eleven years later, that same boy had grown to a man.

Quent shook his head; no, he was never a man. He was a wolf; one that had killed his wife and son before his very eyes. The silver wolf that was covered in his wife's blood and plagued his waking dreams. He had spent the last three years, hunting down and killing any wolf that crossed his path. He would have his revenge for what the silver wolf had taken from him. He would kill the silver wolf that slaughtered his family.

"You…you double crosser! Why?" Quent bellowed at him. Tsume flicked his ear free of a ticklish flake and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand….and I don't think you'd believe the truth." He whispered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toboe peeking out from behind the suburban; watching fearfully.

"Then why don't you explain it to me! Not that I'd believe you."

"Even if I did, it wouldn't bring Lucille and Russe back!" He snapped at the man with a bit of a growl.

Quent's rage flashed as he brought the rifle to his shoulder. Tsume's head dropped further as he closed his eyes, waiting for the end. The click of the hammer being cocked reached his ears.

"You're right….it wouldn't" The old man growled as his finger tightened around the trigger. Suddenly a blur raced to be in front of the silver wolf.

"If you kill him you'll have to kill me too!" A voice shouted. Tsume glanced up to see his mate before him in her true form.

"Kia what are you doing? Get out of here!"

"I'm not going to go through the hell of you being lost to me again. If you go, I go!" The she-wolf growled as she widened her stance in front of the surprised Sargent.

"Wh-what? There's more of you?" Quent stammered as Toboe rushed to be by her side.

"That goes double for me." The red wolf growled proudly.

"Kid you don't know what you're saying…get out of here, the both of you!" Tsume clicked his teeth at them, but was ignored.

"They're not the only ones who feel that way." Kiba commented as he and Cheza walked up beside him; his fur blowing in the dying wind.

"I'm not much on death, but I don't see much point in letting one of my friends go at this alone." Hige added as he rounded the silver wolf to flank his other side.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Quent snarled. The barrel of the rifle shifted from one wolf to the next in his hesitation.

"Pops?" a hesitant voice called to him. He glanced up to see a young woman with coffee colored skin and a black pixie haircut, come around the side of the suburban; carrying the waking child.

"Who are…B-blue?" The barrel slowly dropped along with Quent's jaw as he gapped at the wolf-dog.

"Would you at least listen to the truth? We were wrong about the wolves Pops. This whole time we…we were both wrong." Blue kept speaking as tears tried to clog her voice.

"You're one of them too aren't you?" The old man growled. She started to tremble as she fought back her tears.

"She's a half breed…..and she didn't know it until our run in back at the ruins on Darcia's land." Kiba said firmly, raising his head so that Quent would know who was speaking.

"Are you going to kill me too Pops? Because wolf's blood runs through me?" Quent turned his attention back to her just as the first tear started to form.

"You're all I have left in this world girl. But that bastard…." He started growling as he returned his glare to the huddled masses of fur. "That bastard will die for what he did to our family."

"Tsume was trying to save them Pops!" She shouted and ran in front of the pack as he raised his rifle again. "He tried to save them just as he saved Russe from the mountain lion!"

Quent stiffened at the terrifying memory; his grip loosened on the trigger.

"How the hell do you know about the mountain lion?" Tsume's head shot up as he stared in awe at the woman.

"It was the same day that Russe found me and brought me home. I had been abandoned by my parents." Blue dropped her gaze to the snow covered ground as she recalled the distant memory. "Russe was playing on the edge of the forest when the lion came down from the mountain. I smelt that stupid cat and started yipping, trying to get his attention. Just as he found me, the lion charged at us. I still remember how it screamed just as it leaped into the air when you showed up Pops."

"I remember that day too. I remember how I couldn't get to my gun fast enough when that wolf came out of nowhere and fought against it. I was able to get the two of you home safe and sound, thanks to him." Quent lowered his rifle and softened his voice as he spoke.

"Is that where you got your injuries from? A damn mountain lion?!" Kia whipped her head around to stare at her mate for a moment.

"You know me….I never could say out of trouble." Tsume mumbled to her. He had never told her where or how he had acquired his injuries; but because of them, they had found that she was a Healer. His back itched slightly as he recalled how she healed him for the first time ever.

"Blue I don't know how good you sight is anymore, but this silver beast isn't the same wolf!" Quent growled at her.

"Pops you're wrong!" Her head shot up to stare fearfully at him. Molly had finally waken up enough to see the commotion and stated to wriggle out of the girl's arms. "I saw him that day. I know he doesn't look the same now, but I promise you it was him!"

"How do you know that?"

"The wolf that saved Russe was black with silver tips, right? A year later, I saw that same wolf walk a crossed our fields. It was the first time I witnessed the fact that wolves could change their forms. He changed into Beowulf!" Blue's voice was cracking as she tried to reason with the old stubborn Sargent.

"Even if it's true, and he is that same wolf; he killed our family!"

"Would you at least listen to the truth?" Kiba spoke up, walking to the front of the pack and changing his form as he went. Quent hesitantly took a step back and raised his rifle again.

"Why should I believe a bunch of wolves?" he growled as the rest of the pack shifted into their human forms again.

"Quent," an iron voice rang out from behind the pack. The wolves parted so that Tsume would have a clear view of the old man. "I'm not asking you to believe what I have to say. I just ask that you at least hear it."

Quent stared hard at the blank face before him. He nodded his head curtly, signaling that he would listen. Tsume took a heavy breath and told him the night of his sins. He told him how he had called in a similar storm, like the one he did to aid in their escape. He told him how he had helped the few wolves from Kia's pack that survived the mysterious soldiers attack, escape to Kyrios. He told him how he eventually followed them there to find the soldiers setting fire to the small town.

"I didn't even bother with trying to find the surviving wolves. I went straight to your cabin to make sure you and yours got out safely. When I got there," Tsume's voice cracked as his own sadness tried to choke him. "They had already killed Russe. I fought as hard as I could, but it wasn't enough. They had killed Lucille by the time the last soldier died by my fangs. I thought….I thought that if there was even a chance that I could save them still, I'd have to get them out of the burning cabin first. That's when….that's when you saw me, trying to drag them out."

Quent lowered his rifle; lost in thought over all that the silver wolf had said. He wanted to believe him. Mainly because this same boy, man, wolf, whatever he was; had helped him so many times in the past. Still, it was him that had caused his wife and son's demise. Indirectly as it was, he had still played a major part in it. '_And despite all of that, he left the wolves to try and save them.'_ He thought to himself. The old man looked to the squirming child that had found her way into Kia's arms.

"She must be getting cold…and hungry. I've got some food in the back if you want to give her something." he said gruffly, ignoring the silver wolf that awaited judgment.

"And what of my mate?" Kia asked sternly. Quent sighed as he laid the barrel of the rifle over his shoulder.

"He'll live long enough to describe the soldiers to me. If he's smart he won't do that for quite some time." He replied as he cast he gaze at Tsume. "In the meantime, we've got quite a bit of ground to cover still. Get whatever you need out of that beat up truck and let's get a move on."

The pack sighed in relief as Quent returned his gun to his side and started for the driver's door of the suburban.

* * *

**Well...he didn't die...but he's not exactly out of the dog house yet either.**

**I wonder where their adventure will take them next.**

**Reviews peoples! Please! ^_^**


	109. Chapter 109-Undecided

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes in later chapters**

**...**

**FFFRRRREEEEEEEDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**VICTORY IS MINE!**

**I'm finally free from school until the next semester.**

**I have until Aug. 27th to get as far as possible if not completed.**

**Thank you for bareing with me during this harsh cruel time.**

**Perhaps I can pick up some speed and get a chapter up a day like I did before.**

**...**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 109- Undecided**

**...**

The drive was long and silent, except for the occasional comment between Blue and her former master in the front seat. The snow had fallen so thick from the blizzard that the suburban could only move at a slow, steady pace across the barren landscape. The scent of lunar jasmine flowers filled every corner of the vehicle and helped to calm its passengers. When Blue started to fall asleep to the gentle swaying of the vehicle, Quent glanced up into the rear view mirror.

Hige's furry head popped up long enough to scratch behind his ears, shake for a moment, and then disappear into the far back again. The old man figured the red wolf was probably sound asleep beside him. The third seat had Kiba leaning against the window and Cheza quietly resting against him with his arm draped lazily over her shoulder. Quent barely saw the top of the honey blonde hair of the human toddler resting against the other window.

After a quick look at the road, Quent glanced over his shoulder. Tsume lay against the passenger side door. One arm rested on the headrest and his leg was stretched out on the bench seat. Lying in his lap and across the bench was the curly haired brunette that claimed to be his mate. The silver wolf was looking out the opposite window will a bit of a scowl on his face; his free hand loosely running over her thick mane.

Quent turned his attention back out to the road. So many different emotions filled him when he saw that silver wolf. Although he was slowly adjusting to the other quiet wolves being in his presence; it was Tsume that unsettled him the most. Anger and resentment battled against reason and sorrow. The wolf that had helped him and his family some many times in the past was also the one who played a role in the death of his wife and son. He shook his head slightly. No; even though the dreaded silver wolf had called in the blizzard that caused all the hell that night, he had done all that he could to save his family.

He recalled the man's story of that night and sighed. He no longer knew how he felt about revenge. What he did know, was that if he was going to kill a wolf, it would be Tsume alone, should he decide that he still wanted revenge.

"So when did the army start recruiting wolves, or was that a lie as well?" He said suddenly, glancing to the side to see Tsume acknowledging him.

"Well it wasn't entirely a lie. The warrior pack is the equivalent to a human's idea of an army." The silver wolf replied quietly. "Only difference is that you can't leave unless you're killed or cast out."

"So you were cast out then?"

"….for being a traitor." Tsume carefully brushed a curl out of his sleeping mate's face as his voice trailed off.

"So I'm not the only one you betrayed then." Quent asked harshly, watching him in the rearview. The wolf said nothing, but allowed a solemn look to mask his face.

"I left my patrol…they found out that I was trying to help Kia's pack and those in Kyrios, leaving them to fend for themselves without warning from the soldier's attacks." He looked up to the mirror to meet the man's gaze.

"You left your patrol even?" The surprise was clear in the old man's voice as he contemplated the statement. Tsume nodded his head, knowing his was being watched in the mirror.

"They left the mark of a traitor on me…so that other wolves' would know that I couldn't be trusted."

"Is that what that scar is on your chest?" the silver wolf simply nodded his head again. "So why do the rest of them trust you…even being marked as a traitor?"

"Damned if I know; I don't even trust myself sometimes." He said with a slight, half-hearted chuckle. He had to admit to himself, some things were just easier for him to talk about with the old man than with his own mate. Quent glanced over his shoulder again, this time to see the she-wolf in his lap. He smirked and looked back out to the road.

"So that's her then," He said simply after a moment. "The girl you use to always talk about while we were working the fields."

"Yea she is." Tsume returned the smirk and looked lovingly down at his mate.

"So how long have you two been together? I know she was saying that the boy and that little girl were her kids, but…"

"Just a few months." Tsume said casually as he glanced over the seat to see Molly still sound asleep. "She recued Molly from a fire that some soldiers caused and adopted her. We adopted Toboe not long after that."

"No actual pups then?"

"Not anytime soon at least." The silver wolf sighed. He didn't need to feel any sympathy from someone who wanted to kill him over the fact that his mate couldn't have pups.

"Well with the world going to hell, it's probably for the best." Quent noted as he glanced at the rearview again. Tsume nodded his head briefly before looking out the window.

"How often," the old man started to ask after a while. "How often did you think about what happened to them?"

"You know you're asking a lot of questions from a wolf you plan to kill later." Tsume sneered, glancing in the old man's direction before returning it to the outside world. He sighed and continued a moment later. "Not a day went by that I didn't think about that night at least once; especially them. I can still hear Lucille's screaming for Russe sometimes."

"How did she take it…when you told her?" Tsume look over to see the old man reach out and pet Blue's sleeping wolf form.

"Blue she…she said that her quarrel was with the soldiers…not with me. She said that I had tried everything I could to save them and it was just a big misunderstanding." Quent was quiet for so long that Tsume was almost willing to believe that it was the end of his interrogation….almost.

"Tell me something, just why in the hell should I let you live?" Before the silver wolf even had a chance to reply and cool and collected voice spoke up behind him.

"Because without him, our journey to Heaven's Gates is pointless." Tsume glanced to the third seat to see the white wolf wide awake and calmly watching the driver. "He was chosen, much like the rest of us to go on the last journey."

"You expect me to believe that old fairy tale bull shit?" Quent snapped at him. Kia shifted in her sleep while still in the scarred wolf's gentle hold at the harsh tone delivered.

"I don't expect you to believe us at all as you are not a wolf" Kiba said calmly. "But you must at least understand that the world's survival depends on this pack.

"And just how important is he to your pathetic little quest?"

"Each member of my pack holds an equal value to completing our journey. Each one of us has a task to complete or a reason to be here." The white wolf started to explain.

"Such as?"

"Cheza is our guide and I am her guardian. We are the ones who will open Heaven's gates and bring rebirth to this world. Toboe can hear the keystones that are needed to unlock the power of the gates. Hige may not look like much, but he when times are tough and our pack starts to fall apart, he brings us back together again." Kiba chuckled slightly. The brown wolf's part seemed so small some days, but it still mattered to him and the pack. "Even Blue and Kia have jobs to do in this pack. Though Blue's is significantly easier, she has proven time and time again that it doesn't matter how much wolf's blood runs in your veins, you can still be a wolf."

"What about the other she-wolf and Beo-I mean, Tsume?" Quent glanced into the rearview to see the white wolf's smile fade slightly.

"Kia is a Far-seeing Healer, the sign that it's the wolves' last chance to destroy the evil that plagues this world."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She can see events before they happen and she can heal others." Tsume butted in quietly.

"I take it, that's how she was able to dodge all of those bombs while we were escaping the attack?" the silver wolf nodded his head again, noting Molly shift out of the corner of his eye.

"So how are you important to this fairy tale?" the old man growled.

"Tsume is the only one who can bring down the shapeless evil at the gates. The rest of us can fight as hard as we want, but Tsume will be the only one able to bring it down in the end. The most the rest of us can do is help where we can." Kiba said firmly, raising his voice as he did so.

Quent fell silent for a long time, contemplating over everything he had learned. His grief and hate wanted compensation for his loss. It seemed, however, if he was to gain his revenge, the rest of the world would suffer if the old stories were true. On top of that, the last thing he had in this dying world was now a part of that madness. Just as the town finally came into sight, he had made his decision about the silver wolf. Kia sighed happily in her sleep, seeing what he would announce to the pack as soon as they arrived into town.

**…**

**…**

"Are you sure about this, Quent?" Tsume asked with his mouth gapping open. "If anyone has a right to kill me for what happ-"

"Ah, just shut it already. It's obvious that night still plagues you just as much as it does me." The old man grumbled as he pumped gas into the suburban. "Besides, that pretty thing you're with would probably come after me for revenge. Things like that have to stop somewhere."

Tsume glanced over to the station to see his mate playing with Molly. The flower maiden squatted down next to them and brushed the child's locks away from her face. A smile tainted his face as he thought about what Kia would do if something had happened to him. Finally, he decided to agree that the old man was right about her.

"So what do you know about the soldiers?" Quent grumbled as he replaced the pump handle.

"Just jet black armor that covered them from head to toe."

"Well that drops it down to a handful of people in charge. Anything else that you can remember, like weapons?" Tsume contemplated the question for a moment as he watched Blue return with some food for the others.

"They carried large shields and long handled battle axes. Damn thing shot a laser come to think of it." The silver wolf rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about that night so long ago; looking for any additional clues. "Something funny about the shields, though. They put off some kind of blast wave, or something of the like."

"I only know of one army that fits that description." Quent grumbled as he adjusted he hat to block out the late afternoon sun that was sinking lower into the horizon. Kiba and Hige walked up to the two, quietly listening. The brown wolf walked over to the suburban and leaned against it casually. Even though the other's back were turned to him, he still listened closely to the conversation.

"Whereas Lord Maddox had the troops under his command round up what wolves, if any, were found; someone else had a different idea; Lady Jargura."

Hige winced at the name as a small jolt of pain pinched his shoulder without reason. His hand instinctively started rubbing at the familiar small bump, no bigger than a small corn kernel; the source of the pain. His discomfort went unnoticed to the pack as he himself brushed it off as just another episode that he kept to himself.

"Jargura?" Tsume questioned, raising a brow in response.

"She's been going after wolves, wanting to slaughter them all lately." Quent continued. "Nobody knows why though."

"Well at least we know who we're up against." Kiba commented after a moment of contemplating all that he heard.

"Yea but what do we do in the mean time?" Hige grumbled his complaint as he stepped up to the group again.

"Darcia still has three of the missing stones in his keep and we still don't know where the last one is hidden." Tsume added.

"With wars breaking out amongst the lords all over the place, it's not going to help you a whole hell of a lot." The old man commented as he pulled out a flask from his coat pocket and took a swig of it. Just as Kiba was about to say something, a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Kiba, this one thinks we should stay here and rest a while. You wolves' need it and this one has something she must do." Cheza's soft voice almost immediately soothed the wolves' trouble hearts.

"Alright Cheza, we'll find a place to stay tonight." He replied, laying his own hand over top of hers.

"I've been to this city before. There's a hotel on the edge of town with a garden in the back. I can see about us getting a room or two." Quent grumbled after taking another swig of his liquor. "Besides, I have some things I need to discuss with Blue."

"We don't have any money." The white wolf said firmly.

"Consider it a thanks for taking care of her in my stead."

* * *

**Boring and crappy I know. Geez, for some reason his chapter was like pulling teeth from a mule! A pain in the neck!**

**...**

**I'm curious, how many chapters do ya'll think this will get up to before it's complete? Word count?**

**...**

**Reviews Peeps!**


	110. Apology to Readers

Hello to all my faithful readers!

I regret to inform you that there will be

a delay in this story.

:'(

Unfortunately, my laptop suffered a casualty,

involving a small child accidentally bouncing on it and

shattering the screen.

Until I can get together the funds to fix it;

I wont be able to type anymore chapters

(*starts crying*)

which is killing me because the next one

was going to be about Molly.

Hopefully, the delay won't last more than a couple weeks.

Still heart wrenching!

As it is, I'm posting this from my phone

so you are not left in the dark.

See you all on the other side of this dark hour.

~Wolvenlights~


	111. Chapter 110-Beneath the Moon

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes **

**...**

**EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS!**

**to SierraCanine**

**for helping me to find a way arounf my crisis until I can get my computer fixed**

**...**

**I do apologize for it taking so long in the mean time to write.**

**My summer isn't exactly going the way I planned it.**

**Oh well, at least I can still write.**

**...**

**Here it is! **

**The chapter you all have been looking forward too!**

**...**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 110- Beneath the Moon**

**...**

Kia stood out in the snow covered garden of the small hotel. The cool night air had allowed a halo to surround the filling moon high above her. The white world around her seemed to glow with a mythical silence. She heard a door open and several footsteps of crunching snow before it closed again. A small squeak was heard from an angel soft voice as Molly charged over to the she-wolf. She turned and smiled; her entire pack, Cheza and Sargent Quent had come to join her outside in the frozen garden. She noted Toboe carrying the leather pack that contained the stones strapped over his chest.

"Kiba's calling a pack meet." Tsume grumbled, seeing her perplexed look.

"Been quite a while since I had to go to one of those." She giggled after a moment.

"I figured with everything that's been happening lately, we could use one. Just to sit down and figure out what to do next." Kiba shrugged. "It's been pretty crazy the last couple days."

"I can attest to that!"

"This one is glad you all are here." The moon child said happily, spinning a couple times in the snow so that the beige over coat fanned out around her.

Kiba smirked at the sight. He was grateful that Quent was kind enough to purchase her the coat and a pair of matching boots as well. The white wolf was unsure of how long they would be traveling with the old man and he wanted to be prepared for when they moved out to continue their journey. He glanced over to see the old man clearing some snow off a bench before sitting down, wrapping his coat a little tighter around him.

"This one has missed you all very much." Cheza continued as she looked at each of the wolves in turn, offering them each a smile. "Since this one has been gone, much has changed."

"Oh I don't know about that." Hige smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. His fingers brushed the bump on his shoulder thoughtlessly as the scent of lunar jasmines filled the still night air.

"No, this one can tell." Cheza cheerfully shook her head, before turning towards him; her maroon eyes gazing in his general direction. Although she was considered blind, she could still see shapes and outlines of each beings life source.

"Hige you have grown stronger and helped everyone to grow closer." The cinnamon wolf blushed slightly as she reached out and petted his shaggy hair. She turned to Kiba next as she started to speak.

"Kiba, you have become more responsible and caring. This one can tell that you have become a wise leader for the pack." The white wolf blushed slightly at her kind words, before receiving his own petting.

"Toboe, you have grown up and have found your heart-song!" Cheza exclaimed as she practically bounced over to the red wolf. He simply grinned and nodded his head as she pulled him into a light hug. "This one is so happy for you."

"We were all pretty proud of him when he found his song." Blue commented with her own giggle of amusement.

"This one knows that you have also come a long ways. Accepting one's true self is hard to do for some." The flower maiden smiled as she looked to the wolf-dog's direction.

"Yea well, I managed."

Kia smiled as she picked up the eager toddler and held her against her hip. Tsume had his own smirk as he walked over to them and wrapped an arm around the both of them. The action wasn't missed by the old man that was watching the excitement of the reunion unfold before him. Cheza turned to the trio and offered them a warm smile.

"This one can see many changes that have happened. Especially for you, Tsume! You are not so prideful and you are much kinder."

"Now come on!" Tsume interrupted her before receiving a sharp jab from the she-wolf in his ribs. The maiden giggled and continued.

"This one can see much more, but she will not say if it offends you Tsume."

"Well…."

"You also have becomes mates with Kia." Tsume fought past the rising heat in his cheeks as he stuck his free hand in his back pocket.

"Kia, this one can tell you are no longer afraid. You have learned how to rely on your friends and have learned how to be more open towards them."

"Yea well, with a pack like ours it's hard not to." The she-wolf giggled as the toddler wiggled in her grasp.

"The biggest change though," Cheza started as she carefully took Molly from her. "…will be for this young human."

"What do you plan to do?" Quent called to them gruffly.

"This one knows that only wolves can pass through Heaven's Gates to get to paradise." She said as she knelt down in the snow with the toddler. The wolves encircled the two, leaving a space for Quent to watch what was about to happen.

"Yea so, what does that have to do with the kid? She's not a wolf or anything….right"

"Humans are just decedents of wolves. They could change forms just like we can, but over time, humans forgot how and their wolf side kind of fell into a dormant state." Kia stated as she watched Molly shift in front of the maiden.

"So she's what, going to turn her into a wolf?" Quent growled the question in disgust.

"No, this one is going to awaken the wolf that is already inside of her." Cheza glanced over her shoulder to the old man, smiling warmly. He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

The flower maiden turned her attention back to the toddler and started to hum. Her lullaby filled the silent air as its soothing notes stirred the wolves with excitement. Molly stood staring at her with her raggedy doll hanging from the crook of her arm. As she sung, Cheza opened up the purple parka and pulled the blue sweater down far enough to expose her shoulder. Just as the last note filled the air, she laid a gentle kiss on Molly's bare skin.

When she pulled away, the pack gasped slightly. A bright strawberry red birthmark started to form and take shape. Molly squeaked and dropped her doll in surprise. The mark grew to the size of a small coin and took the shape of a howling wolf's head. When the mark stopped its change, the toddler cried out at the sudden sensation she felt through her body.

"Molly!" Kia yipped and reached out for the little girl. Tsume placed his arm in front of her to stop her advance, forcing her to watch the event.

The child dropped to her hands and knees and in a sudden blur, her purple parka changed its color and became furry. Her ears grew longer and a short fluffy tail sprouted from behind her. Before anyone could process what had happened, the transformation was completed. There before them in the snow, was a small honey-blonde wolf pup that appeared no older than four months old. The pup whined as it stood shakily onto her oversized paws and the tips of her ears flopped over. Between her ears was an extra shaggy and lengthened section of fur that almost covered her eyes.

"Oh she's so adorable!" Kia cheered and shifted her form to escape her mate's hold. She bowed before the pup, wagging her tail high above her head. Molly stumbled in the snow as she tried to walk with her clumsy paws.

"Okay that is kind of cute." Tsume smirked, trying not to laugh at the bumbling new wolf pup.

"I...I'm dreaming aren't I? Quent stuttered as his eyes widened.

"No you're not dreaming." Kiba said proudly, turning away from the now gathering crowd around Molly and Cheza.

"Hey Cheza!" Blue popped her head up suddenly as a thought occurred to her. "Could….could you change Pops; so that he can come to paradise with us?"

"Oh no! No, you're not going to turn me into a four legged beast." The old man growled. The wolf-dog fought to hide the hurt in her eyes at the statement.

"One has to be willing to awaken the wolf within before this one can help." Cheza said sadly.

"I see." Blue said solemnly.

"Uh, I know this is cool and all, but…" Toboe stammered as he watched Molly flop around in the snow. "…how is she going to turn back into a human?"

The pack fell silent before looking back at Cheza.

"It is something she will have to learn how to do on her own. Thou this one can tell she wants to be a wolf for a while." The flower maiden stated as she stood to her feet.

"Oh great, it was hard enough to travel with her being a toddler. Now we hav-" Tsume cut himself off as he thought about what it was that he wanted to complain about. He sighed as Kia shot him a warning glare, knowing that his statement would only cause problems.

"We'll figure something out I'm sure." Kiba said calmly, laying a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over the red wolf for a moment. Catching his attention, he flicked his gaze to the leather bag and then to Cheza.

"Oh, right!" Toboe smirked and removed the bag from his shoulder and started to take the stones out of the silk pouches within. "Here Cheza, you need these."

The wolves watched as she started giggling, taking the stones in her hands. Almost without warning, she started to glow. A faint halo enveloped her, shining brighter around her hands.

"What…what's happening now?" Hige whimpered slightly.

"The stones….they're giving her life….at least…that's what Veritas said." Toboe commented lightly as he watched her.

"Did she do this last time she-" Tsume started to question before letting his thoughts trail off.

"If she did, it was too bright out. Remember it was daylight when she handled them last." Kiba smirked as the glow began to fade away.

"At the very least, it's bought us some time to find the last stone and the gates." Hige added as Cheza handed all but two of the stones back to the red wolf.

She ran her delicate fingers over the smooth surfaces of the two stones. One was a deep red beveled ruby with the word Risus inscribed inside. The other was royal purple garnet that was covered in scroll work and the name Amicitia carved in a fine calligraphy. The she-wolf looked over her shoulder at the names and smiled.

"The stones of Friendship and Laughter." She commented before going back to watch over the bubbling wolf pup in the snow. Cheza giggled and returned the remaining stones to the red wolf. Toboe took the pile of stones over the slush filled fountain.

"That's something were learning more about all the time." Hige snickered glancing over just in time to see Molly attempt her first small jump. She landed with a puff of snow flying around her.

"Ahhh! Young wolf, that water is cold!" A shrill voice cried out. The old man raised a brow and looked towards the fountain.

"Sorry Cor, but this is the best I have to work with right now." Toboe winced as he gazed into the water, watching the red diamond flicker and flash. The old man slowly rose to his feet as the female voice continued to speak.

"Well next time, find some warmer water."

"Warm water is not always going to be available, so you'll have to learn how to deal with it." A male voice called out as Quent walked over to stand beside the red wolf.

"Animos is right. This world is dying and trying is turning to ice as we speak." Another female voice answered. The old man looked in amazement at the stones that sparkled in the slush.

"What sorcery is this?" he said breathlessly, his eyes widened as the stones continued to speak.

"You call us Sorcery? We are the keystones that are needed to open Heaven's Gates, nothing more." A deeper male voice spoke from the emerald.

"That's Veritas; he's pretty much the pack leader of the stones." Toboe stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Wha-"

"It must be hard for you to understand something that you have refused to believe in since you were a child." Veritas continued, flashing within his emerald stone.

"It's…it's just a fairy tale….a myth!" Quent reasoned, shaking his head.

"Ah yes, but even in myth there is a grain of truth….you just have to be willing to look for it." The diamond, Cor explained.

"Wise words for someone that normally complains a lot." Another, younger male spoke up as the ruby glistened in color.

"Now Risus! That's not very nice." The whimsical female voice of the purple garnet, Amicitia, spoke.

"What are you?" the old man dropped to his knees as he continued to stare in amazement.

"We are the spirits and the voices of wolves from long ago." Vertias commented firmly.

"We are the representatives of the true characteristics that define a wolf." Animos added.

"We are here to act as advisors to the current pack that was chosen to take up the journey to Heaven's gates…" Risus glowed brilliantly for a moment as he spoke. "And destroy the Shapeless Beast that plagues the world with his evil ways…."

"And bring rebirth to the world by opening an everlasting paradise for this world." Amicitia finished.

"Now if we're done….Will you _please_ get us out of this frigid water? I swear it is getting colder!" Cor complained slightly.

The pack started laughing while Toboe carefully pulled each stone out, dried it off, and returned it to its silk pouch within the leather bag. Quent continued to stare at the now empty water fountain, trying to understand what he had just witnessed.

'_Mommy watch me!'_ The furry playful pup yipped as she tried again. Kia giggled and smiled.

"I'm watching baby cakes, you're doing really good!"

"You can understand all that barking?" Quent turned and flicked his gaze between the two wolves in amazement.

"Well we are wolves…we kind of understand all animals." The brown wolf commented sarcastically.

Quent returned to his bench and sat quietly, watching the wolves and Cheza play and cheer for the new honey-blonde pup in their midst. The adorable child had transformed into a wolf pup; A young woman was glowing, and gemstones spoke as though they were human. Events were happening around him that he no longer understood from a logical perspective. For him, it was as though his eyes were being opened for the first time; as though he was being given a glimpse at the workings of the real world. He was starting to believe.

* * *

**Again, Thank you SierraCanine! For helping me out and providing the next chapter to our epic adventure ^_^**

**By the way, I would suggest for all of my readers to check out his epic story "In Search of Paradise". **

**...**

**As a thanks and apology to all of my readers...(and much insistence on Tsume's part)...the next chapter should be something 'fun' for you all to enjoy ;)**

**...**

**Please Review! And thank you for staying with me this far.**


	112. Chapter 111-Time for Bed

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes**

**...**

**Oh dear God, I don't want to think of how long it took to get this chapter out.**

**I must apologize, **

**I had intended this to be a steamy chapter, but I kinda was having issues...**

**So I chose to address a couple little issues and play with Molly a bit instead.**

**Next one is a good one, I promise!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 111- Time for Bed**

**...**

"I'm not going to lose you again." The old man growled to the wolf-dog before him.

"You never will, Pops, but I'm needed here with the pack." Blue argued back. It hurt her to be torn between choosing the pack and her essential father figure. Quent shifted his hat on his head uncomfortably.

"Blue, I can't stand the idea of you going with them."

"Then come with us, then we won't ever be separated again." She begged him, her cobalt blue eyes on the verge of tears. The old Sargent sighed heavily after a moment.

"I guess I could follow you for a while before making any rash decisions." He grumbled after a while.

"Hey if you do follow us in that SUV of yours, do you think you could keep Molly with you?" Kiba asked as he walked up to the two with Cheza by his side. "We wolves' like to run on our own four feet, but it's been difficult to move fast with her. It's gunna be harder with her in awakened form."

Quent glanced over his shoulder to see the tiny blonde wolf pup lift her head out of a snow bank she had fallen into. Snowflakes covered a majority of her muzzle. With a snort, the white powder flew into the air once more.

"I guess she could ride with me….for the time being." The old man shrugged reluctantly before turning to the white wolf again.

"Thank you, that's one less worry for me to have to think about." Kiba nodded his head respectfully before turning his attention to the rest of the pack. While Hige and Toboe were busy laughing and joking by the slushy fountain side, he noted the contented look on the silver wolf's face before turning back to the old man.

"It's getting late we should probably turn in for the night." Kiba said loud enough for the rest of the pack to hear.

"On top of that, it's getting cold out here." Quent added in complaint. "I managed to get three rooms here. Blue can stay with me and you all can figure out what to do with the remaining rooms."

"Okay Pops." The wolf-dog smiled as she followed the old man to the door.

Quent handed the remaining card keys to Kiba and gave him the room numbers before going inside. The white wolf looked over to Tsume again with a smirk and walked over to him

Tsume, however, was busy watching as the small honey-blonde pup bounded through the snow. Her puppy fur gathered snowflakes while her tiny, fuzzed covered tail wobbled back and forth. Her paws were far too big for her as she would occasionally stumble and fall face first into the snow drifts. A smile grew on the silver wolf's face as his mate wandered over and gently picked Molly up and set her on her paws again.

"You'll get the hang of it, baby cakes." The she-wolf giggled as the pup flopped sideways into the snow from another stumble.

The silver wolf was amazed at how natural Kia was with Molly. It was as though she was always meant to be a mother. The gentle and encouraging tone in her voice was as smooth as silk and as sweet as honey. The way she handled the small pup as though she were made out of glass captivated him. Just from watching her like this at such a small distance was enough to fill him with a feeling he never had the pleasure of knowing. He felt as though he was coming home after being away for what seemed like forever, even though he had never left them. The strange, foreign feeling both aroused him and surprised him, yet it was a feeling he wanted to give to his mate as well.

"Hey did you hear me?" A firm voice snapped him out day dream.

"Huh?" he looked beside him to see Kiba and Cheza chuckling slightly. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"I can see that. I was saying that there's two beds in each room. The boys, Cheza and I will take one room so you and yours can have some family time together." He stated casually, looking over to Kia and Molly still playing in the snow. Kiba handed one of the keys over to him; and turned to head for the door when he saw the rest of his pack start to head inside.

"Kiba." He looked over his shoulder at the silver wolf; surprised at the expression on his face. "Why did you stand up for me?"

"Because we need you-"

"Don't give me that bullshit about Heaven's gates like that was your only reason to do it." Tsume growled as he cut him off. "I know I haven't been the easiest to get along with since we started out…" he paused for a moment looking aimlessly at the ground, tapping the key in his palm. "Hell, I don't think I've ever give you one reason to save my hide, but you do….why?"

"Because despite what you may think, I consider you as good a friend as any. You're a good wolf; bull headed at times, but a good wolf none the less." Kiba said with a slight smile.

"With everything that I've done-"

"Were nothing more than lessons learned the hard way. Everyone is entitled to screwing up once, it's if we make the same mistake again that we are considered a fool."

"I don't think I'll ever get over you being a wise ass at times." Tsume chuckled after a moment of stunned silence.

"Side effects of growing up with an Indian Chief." The white wolf smirked before disappearing inside with the rest of the pack and Cheza.

Tsume watched his mate and Molly play a moment longer before calling to them. "Alright you two, let's get a move on."

"_Daddy, daddy, watch me!" _ Molly barked as she hopped through the thickening snow as the soft flakes started to fall again.

"Yea I see ya brat." He chuckled at the harsh look the pup gave him.

"_Molly no brat!"_ She snapped at him and stumbled as she raced over to him. Her tiny puppy teeth sank into the dark denim of his jeans as she bit them, pulling with all her strength. Tsume fought back a laugh at the pup as his mate walked up to them.

"Oh you…do you have to pick on her like that?" she snickered as he bent over to pick up the wiggling pup.

"_Say sorry!" _Molly growled and tried to nip at him.

"Alright, alright, sorry." He grumbled as he handed her over to Kia.

The pup snorted in triumph and settled in her adopted mother's arms. He smiled and wrapped an arm around the she-wolf's shoulder, leading them into the warmth of the hotel. As the two wandered through the winding halls trying to find their room, the silver wolf spotted a bouquet of fresh flowers. Although it stood out as an oddity to him with all the snow outside, despite the fact that it was late spring. Still, he snatched a long stem rose without his mate's notice and tucked the stem into his back pocket. After another turn, he used the card key to open the door. To his surprise, only one king sized bed was seen from the entrance with two doors in the back.

"What the hell? Kiba said there were two beds in each room!" He grumbled as they went in.

"Maybe there's a second room with the other bed." Kia chimed as she investigated the first door, finding the bathroom. She opened up the second to find a smaller bed. "Yup, the second one is in here. I'll let Molly sleep in this room."

"That's fine." He called to her as she carried the pup into the second room. He pulled the rose out of his pocket and stashed it in the top dresser drawer of the main room, while Kia's back was to him.

The she-wolf, oblivious to his activity, was busy cooing over the visibly sleepy pup. Molly opened her tiny muzzle into a yawn so large that the tip of her tongue curled. She giggle and pulled down the covers as the pup climbed out of her arms and curled up on the bed; resting her head and forepaws on the pillow.

"Good night little one" Kia whispered softly as she pulled the covers over top of her. A small blonde ear twitched and the pup's eyes drooped close.

"_Mommy,"_ the angel sweet voice whimpered. "_Will you sing me a lullaby?"_

Kia smiled and sat own on the edge of the bed and stroked the soft shaggy puppy fur between her ears. At first she didn't know what to sing to the little girl, and then a thought came to her. She had only heard it once before and the melody was faint in her mind; but it was one that was held in her heart, nearly as dear as her heart-song. Just as Molly was about to ask again, she started to hum a soft and sweet tune.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise."_

Kia could almost smell the night flowers that bloomed that fall; the last from a fading summer. The smell of an older and worn she-wolf accompanied it. Her eyes weren't open at the time and her ears had barely opened when the tune filled them; the first sounds she had ever heard.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."

She remembered the worn tone in the voice that once sang it too her. There was nothing but kindness and love that filled every word that she heard. She could feel the moon light wash over her and the faint sound of a babbling brook nearby. All she wanted to do was dance to the sweet lullaby that she was hearing, but her paws were still too weak to hold her.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."

Kia fought back a subtle sob as she sung the lullaby. It had been the first and the last time she had heard her mother. Her eyes had open only a few days later, but she knew it was too late. She would never be able to see the face of the wolf that had carried her and had brought her into the world that was now dying. Instead she was met by a two toned sable male and a gray she-pup a few years older than her; her father and sister.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. _

Kia watched Molly slip silently into the realm of dreams as she hummed a little longer. When she was sure the pup was asleep, she quietly exited the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**I think it's a cute chapter, But I'd love to hear your opinions on it. ^_^**

**...**

**"Rue's Lullaby" belongs to its rightful owners...whomever they are, I really don't know and all I could find was "The Hunger Games"...sooo Stephanie Myers?**

**UPDATE! 8/9/2013**

**Thank you KaiFukugawa for correcting me...It was S****uzanne Collins who wrote Hunger Games...My bad**


	113. Chapter 112-Rose Petals

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes**

**...**

**I Can't believe how long it's taken me to write this chapter.**

**You'd think it would get easier to write this stuff after a while!**

**Wrong!**

**My laptop is still broken, my car turned into a shiskabob thanks to a tree, **

**and other dreadful stuff has happened since the last chapter I posted. **

**Not exactly how I planned this summer to go down.**

**...**

**Anyway, here's another long awaited chapter for you all to enjoy.**

**...**

**If You can't Handle the heat from the fire...Wait til the coast is clear in the Next chapter!**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 112-Rose Petals**

**...**

The warm glow of a single lamp lit the room as Kia stumbled and flopped onto the bed. She was worn and exhausted. Even though she had tried to sleep in the suburban on the way to the small town, she found herself teetering on the very edges of sleep. Often times she was roused by the conversations, a stay bump in the road, or even the sudden shift of her mate that she was using as a pillow, resulting in making her more tired than when she first started out.

"She went to sleep already?" an iron voice called to her.

"I guess becoming a wolf was a bit much for her." She groaned as she rolled onto her back.

Tsume smirked as he shrugged his way out of his leather jacket and laid it over the back of a chair in the corner. He looked over at his mate, taking in the sight of her. Her dark curls that spilled over the pillow were still lightly dusted with snowflakes. Her clothes were rumpled and held random dirt stains on them.

"I should probably get a shower before going to bed. I must look like a mess." She continued, blushing slightly as she caught the changing look in his golden eyes.

"A hot mess that's for certain." He teased as she stood to her feet. "One that I want to do so many things too."

Kia fought back the rising heat within as his thickening voice washed over her. She turned enough to block him from her view and shrugged her way out of her own coat. She heard a drawer open and close, but thought nothing of it.

"You're gunna kick my ass for saying this, but I'm exhausted and not feelin' it tonight." She sighed as she discarded the clothing into the corner where his jacket was at. She turned back to him, raising a brow at how his hands were behind his back and his head bowed slightly, looking down at the ground.

"Well I'm not gunna kick your ass," He stepped closer to her, slowly and methodically. Her heart started racing slightly and more so the closer he came. Her face flushed again as he came to a slow stop just inches from her and slowly looked up. A sly grin crept onto his lips and a fire started to build in his lidded gaze. She felt her breathe escape her as her insides flipped.

"Though it's a real shame you're just not feelin' it tonight." He continued coyly. Kia felt her mouth start to dry as he produced a dark red rose from behind his back.

"I was going to show you something, but," He gently brushed her forehead with the very tip of the roses petals. Her eyes drooped closed as a shiver surprised her. She felt the velvet petal sweep slowly down the bridge of her nose and softly onto her bottom lip, where it strayed for a moment before tickling her chin. She opened her eyes again when the rose left her skin to find him smirking at her reaction. "I guess it can wait until you're in the mood."

"I'd say fine, except now you have perked my curiosity," She replied, despite her strangely dry mouth. "Just what do you plan to do?"

"Oh nothing really, just…" He watched as he slid the edge of the rose over her collar bone to her bare shoulder where his mark had been left. The silvery crescent moon scar stood out a bit from her fawn skin. "Just wanted to show you the power of a rose."

"A rose?" She stated sarcastically, nearly killing the feeling that was trying to seep in.

"You'd be amazed at what something as simple as a rose can do." He commented smugly, letting the rose travel a ways down her shoulder. She gave a small sigh. As tired as she was, her curiosity was starting to eat away at her.

"Shall I get cleaned up first or later?" She felt the rose softly being trailed up her arm again to her shoulder. She was surprised that the feeling in of its feathery velvet touch was having such an effect on her.

"Later," His soft voice caused her heart to race slightly faster. Even her breathing hitched ever so slightly as he leaned in as if to kiss her neck, pausing just close enough to her skin that the only thing separating them was the rose itself. "Much later."

"It would seem," She squeaked out before clearing her throat, "that I have underestimated your ability to put me in the mood to play."

"Ya think?" Tsume chuckled and pulled away slightly.

"So what exactly do you plan to do to me?"

"For right this second, just," His voice dropped lower into a hushed tone, bringing the rose to rest on her lips. "touch….."

He watched as his mate's eyes drooped close as when leaned close to her lips. But instead of kissing her directly, he kissed the rose, letting the pressure of his lips press the petals against hers. The sweet scent of the flower filled his nose and the subtle spice of ginger accompanied it. His mouth twitched up into a smirk when he heard a slight growl coming from her.

"You're gunna drive me nuts with this aren't you?" Kia grumbled, opening her eyes again as he pulled away and let the rose slip down the side of her neck.

"The idea is that you feel what's happening; not see." He chuckled and laid the rose on the bed beside them. Swiftly he started working on unlacing the bracer that had been hidden under his leather jacket. With it removed and tossed to the side, he unwound the silver scarf. "Therefore, I'm gunna blindfold you."

Kia flashed a smirk that he caught and returned with a scowl. "That means no abilities either."

"So no peeking? Sheesh what other rules do you have?" She complained slightly as he tied the scarf over her eyes. His scent of musky pines practically soaked the silver cloth, a smell that comforted her and aroused her slightly.

"No touching me….just if you feel anything more than a light pressure, give into it." He said quietly as he picked up the rose again.

"Huh?"

"You'll see what I mean." Tsume let the flower drift over her fawn skin.

At first she just seemed agitated and trying not to notice the feeling of its velvet touch. Still, he could see her tense up ever so slightly as the petals would skim over the sensitive parts of her flesh. He let the flower roll slowly down her arm to the back of her wrist, where he pushed the rose slightly. Hesitantly, Kia moved her hand slightly.

"That's right….just…go where I lead you." He whispered, his iron voice hitching ever so slightly as he guided her hand to her the button on her jeans. His mate's lips twitched up into a smile as she started to undo them.

"I take it these need to come off?"

"No…not yet..." He placed the rose under her wrist again and led her hand away to the hem on her hip. He barely brushed her other wrist before she slowly hooked her thumb under the hem on her other hip. She started to pull down on them when he stopped her. "Wait…." He used the stem of the rose to push the zipper down slowly, making her breath catch for a moment.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked, reaching up to the scarf. Tsume stopped her by laying the flower on her hand and gently pushing it back to her hip.

"You don't need to know….you just have to feel." He commented, trying to hold back a chuckle.

The rose outlined her collar bone again, touching for brief moments here and there as the she-wolf started to relax again.

"Can you feel it?" He whispered, leaning in close enough for his breath to warm her ear. "Can you feel my kissing you here?" He brushed the flower against the lope of her ear. " and here?" The petal lingered on the skin of her neck.

The thought of Tsume kissing her wherever the rose landed, heated her skin. His musky pine scent accompanied the sweet smell of the flower. Even being blindfolded, she could feel the warmth radiating off his body from being so close to her. She felt the flower land on her hand and gently push downward. Slowly, she slid the jeans down to her knees before the flower eased. The velvet petals led her back to her shirt and guided her into slipping it off above her head.

Tsume smirked at the sight of the laced garment that was hidden underneath. Ever since they had left Hannahville, his mate had stopped binding her chest with bandages for an actual bra. As Kia finished removing the shirt, he ran the flower over the top of her breast. She gasped slightly in surprise, before barely smirking herself. He pushed the rose slightly into the center of her chest. Kia took a small step backward as best she could, bumping into the bed behind her.

"Lay down" He said quietly, setting the rose down beside her when she did.

He slipped her boots and socks off before picking up the rose again. He let the petals touch her, starting at her hip and slowly slipping down to where the denim still covered her knee. He used his free hand to pull the clothing off while letting the rose follow along her skin. He heard her sigh as the rose traveled up her other leg. A heat washed over him at the sound, making it almost unbearable for him to wear his own clothing. He paused long enough to swiftly remove his own shirt and kick his boots off, before sitting on the bed next to her.

The tension was starting to build in her as he continued touching and exploring her curves with the rose. On occasion he would lean close enough to kiss her with the rose in between, earning a low, frustrated growl from her. Her skin started to burn from the feeling and even more so when the velvet touches seemed slightly rougher and warmer. The rose had guided her hands back to the laced garment on her hips and pushed them off most of the way. She fought past the urge to arch up into the feeling of the petals brushing against her. The tension started to climb to its peak as she felt a single petal break away from the blossom and remain on her skin.

Kia she felt the bed shift and a warmth come closer to her side. She gasped and arched slightly as she felt Tsume's warm breath carefully blow on the petal, skittering it a bit. Her thoughts started reeling as the tension continued to build as he blew again, this time making the petal flip over. Her breaths, that she had worked so hard to keep even, had shifted into hard pants as he tried again. She could feel the petal vibrate slightly before it flipped over again, traveling down her. A moan escaped her as his hot breath covered her skin, finally blowing the lingering velvet piece off of her.

She felt the rose return and rest on her lips. The bed shifted again and she felt a pressure being placed behind them. The tension within her was going to drive her insane with his slow torcher. She wanted to touch him, to hold onto him, to throw the rose away and kiss him for herself. As if readying her thoughts, she felt the rose being pulled out from between them and his lips mold with hers. She felt like a tightened spring being released. Her body reeled and bucked as the tension released its hold on her.

He didn't stop kissing her. Even as he felt her arch against him, begging for him, he never parted from her mouth. It was just as torturous to him letting the rose do a majority of the touching. He couldn't help but sneak in his own gentle touches with the rough pads of his fingers. Tsume's hands fumbled with his jeans until he could free himself from them. Determined not to part from her mouth that he found himself becoming addicted too, he slowly straddled her; groaning as she arched and ground against him.

Another groan and a shudder escaped him as he filled her. His mate's warmth and wetness were nearly too much for him. Slowly he started to move, feeling her arch into his every movement. His body started aching from his want and his need for her that he almost ruined everything by wanting to go faster. He could feel her own want for more from her trembling hands that slipped up his arms, his neck and into his hair, where they clung. He could feel her tightening around him as she started to climax again, straining him further. He could feel her moaning into his mouth as his tongue dance with hers. His own moans started to escape as he forced himself to keep his slow and steady pace. His body couldn't take it anymore as she released over him and climaxed with her. Only then did he break away from her intoxicating mouth to caress her neck.

The rose stayed on the floor of the room for the remainder of the night; its deep red, velvet petals scattered on the carpet amongst the discarded clothing.

* * *

**Told you it was Hot!**

**...**

**Okay, hopefully, natural disasters and terrible accidents will quite blocking me from writing for the next few days.**

**For those of you who are eagerly awaiting the next chapter in the sequel "Tomorrow Is Here" please try and hang in there. **

**The next chapter is almost complete!**

**...**

**If you ever get a chance, head over to diviantART and look up some of the art for this Fanfic and tell me what you think. **

**My username is the same as my pen name here; Wolvenlights**

**...**

**Reviews peeps...if you can **

**Hey if you ever get bored waiting...go and read all of the reviews for this story. **

**You'll hurt yourself laughing at some of them ^_^**


	114. Chapter 113-Restless Flowers

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes**

**...**

**HAHA!**

**I got another chapter up this summer. **

**That makes a whopping total of four chapters.**

**:'(**

**Crap! I wanted to have like a dozen if not more done.**

**Stupid computer screen is still broken.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**School is starting up again ,**

**hopefully it won't keep me from writing like this summer has.**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**CHapter 113-Restless Flowers**

**...**

Kia sighed happily as she started to wake from her slumber. She felt something warm and soft next to her bare skin. She turned her head and forced her eyes to crack open. She giggled slightly when she saw the silver wolf lying next to her with one leg draped over her back. The rough pad of his paw rubbed harshly against her smooth skin. She could just barely hear him snore quietly beside her.

_"He must have put his clothes back on after that last time…in case Molly came out."_ She thought to herself.

Out of amusement she gently rolled the massive wolf over so that his back was to her. She curled into him, pulling him close and holding him as though he was a massive teddy bear. She couldn't remember the last time the normally light sleeper could be in such a deep sleep that he would slip back into his true form. Kia buried her nose into his soft fur, drinking in the scent that belonged to only him. After dosing a few more moments, she reached over the edge of the bed to find her shirt and jeans. She slipped out of the bed and into her clothes as she went to check on the newest wolf pup in their pack.

As sound asleep the young child was, it was natural for her to slip back into her truest form. Worry swept over the she-wolf when she saw that the once honey-blonde pup was once again human. If Molly's truest form was still human then it meant that her wolf side wasn't fully awakened. After deciding that she would talk to Cheza at the next opportune moment, she slipped back out of the room.

The door swung shut as she became lost in thoughts of the child. A pair of strong arms slipped around her waist from behind, startling her as they pulled her into a warm embrace.

"How is it….my mate…the one who can see into the future…..is still caught by surprise when I sneak up on her?" A iron voice chuckled as it's owner started to caress her shoulder.

"Because I don't look into the future all the time, you jerk." She giggled as slowly melted into Tsume's chest.

"Well maybe you should….it's not quite dawn yet." He whispered in a low, husky tone at the edge of her ear.

Kia giggled and turned around in his grasp to face him. Her mate was wearing nothing but his worn black jeans. Her hands slid up his bare chest, lingering over his scar, as they trailed over his shoulders. She could feel his calloused ones pressing into the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"Is that a fact? And what do you plan to do in the mean time?" she replied in a teasing tone.

"Take a look and find out." Tsume leaned down and kissed her gently, letting their mouths mold together as he led her back to the bed.

**…**

**…**

When Molly finally awoke, she spent her day trying to turn back into a wolf. After a little aid from Cheza again, she was able to shift her form more easily, though it was still a concern to the she-wolf.

"I just don't get it. I thought after last night, she was awakened." Kia stated worriedly as she shoved her hands into her coat pocket. Molly bumbled through the snow before her with more ease than when she started out the night before.

"This one did help to awaken the wolf inside, but not fully." Cheza replied sadly as concern filled her blind eyes.

"Is there a way to awaken it fully?"

"This one does not know. Perhaps if Molly continues down the path of a wolf, it will eventually."

"But there's nothing we can do now." Kia pulled a hand out and rubbed her face in frustration.

"Let Molly stay a wolf as much as possible, raise her as you would any other pup and it will come. Tonight may help her as well."

"What's happening tonight? I know it's a full moon, but for some reason, I can't see what's going to happen." The she-wolf looked over in surprise at that moon child, hoping for a clearer answer as to why her ability was sadly lacking that day.

"This one only knows that it is because of the moon. It is something that cannot be seen nor explained, only experienced. Therefore you cannot see it before it happens." A smile crept onto Cheza's face as Kia watched her in wonder. Shrugging her shoulders, she returned to watching Molly adjust to her form.

**…**

**…**

The day progressed with very little excitement. The wolves took the opportunity to rest their tired paws and recoup from their long travels. Even as the day started to grow old, an excitement filled the air. Something was calling to them; stirring their very cores into a more awakened state. They could all feel it, from the chill in the air to the scent of the wind, something was going to happen.

Their behavior became apparent to Quent as well. The old Sargent spent his day making sure he had supplies to last whatever long journey was ahead of him. When he wasn't working on that, he watched Blue from a distance. He could see just how happy she was with the pack and for a particular brown wolf as well. Though for the old man's sake, the black she-wolf stayed in her wolf form as much as possible.

Finally the sun faded into the horizon with a brilliant display of burning colors. The golden full moon rose high into the air and the excitement amongst the wolves grew. Even as Quent drove his suburban around to the back of the building to be closer to the garden, the moon seemed to grow in size.

Cheza looked up and smiled. She was blind to most things in this world. She could only see moving lights in shapes of beings. Night was her favorite time for she was blessed with being able to see the moon; her father. She smiled as she looked up at the golden disk, shining bright above her. Born of his moon beams and the petals of the lunar jasmine flowers for her mother, they were the only things she could see without fail. She could hear the moon's voice, deep and rich with age in a language only she and the flowers could understand.

"It's time." She said softly as she looked down to a bright white light beside her in the shape of young man that held her delicate hand.

"Alright." Kiba smiled gently, even though he was aware that she could not see it.

He let go of her hand and watched her walk towards the slushy, broken fountain. The pack caught sight of her and hurried to stand close. Molly bounced around Kia's feet as she watched the maiden take her first step into the pool.

"What's happening?" Toboe asked, looking towards his family.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I feel like I could do just about anything!' Hige shrugged and squeezed Blue's hand beside him. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I feel like my blood is on fire with all this excitement." Kia added sheepishly while Molly yipped with her own excitement. The wolf within her was crying out at the power that started to fill the air. The flower maiden took another step towards the center of the pool, listening to her father for instruction.

"Something wonderful is about to happen," Kiba smiled. He could feel his instincts rise as a thought became clear in his mind. "The Pathway to Heaven's Gates are about to be reviled."

"Really?" Kia shot a surprised look to their alpha. But we don't have all-"

"It doesn't matter." The white wolf interrupted her. "For whatever reason, the Great Spirit has chosen now for Cheza to show us the way there."

"Toboe, do you have the stones?" Kia shifted her glance to the red wolf across the fountain from her.

"Yup, I've got them right here. They're excited too!" He replied happily as he held the leather bag high enough for her to see.

She barely nodded her head in acknowledgement when Cheza started humming her lullaby and slowly turning in a small circle. Her song didn't hold its power this time to help the wolves to rest. Instead they felt more alive and started to tremble with the power that started to fill them. Molly even whimpered and spun in a circle with joy. Unable to contain himself anymore, Tsume threw is hands upward, grinning the whole time.

"AHG! I just want to howl my head off!" He cried out, making his mate laugh.

"And here I thought I was the only one who could get you to do that." She commented and laughed even harder at the scornful look he shot her, lowering his hands again.

"It's starting." Kiba's smile widened slightly as Cheza shifted from humming to actually singing, spinning in a tighter circle; her coat fanning out behind her.

His instincts started to scream at him to run, but he didn't know where to run. It didn't matter, they told him, just run. He shifted into his true form as something took over him. He took the first step and then another. His steps became faster and faster until he found himself running in a circle around the fountain. His gaze fell onto his pack members that had joined him, running as fast as they could around the twirling maiden beneath the moon. Kia was the only one who didn't run quiet so fast. As he rounded the fountain to pass her he saw why. She was jogging beside the honey-blonde pup that was running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her through the new track that the others had made.

Kia wanted to run faster. She wanted to run until her legs couldn't carry her any further. The mother inside of her, kept her on the ground; insuring that even the youngest would be able to partake in the experience. Her pack ran laps around her before her mate finally noticed and slowed to run beside them. He nudged her shoulder roughly, encouraging her to take her turn with speed. Gratefully, she took off. Her sable red and gray fur ripped back from the wind and her tail fanned out behind her like a flag. Her tongue hung out of her open mouth as she ran; the cold licking away any moisture that there was.

With each pass, she looked at her mate and Molly, who was still running for all her worth. He would nod and motion for her to keep going. Eventually another wolf took their place beside Molly, letting Tsume be able to run beside his mate. As the two ran together, sharing silent exchanges the watched as each wolf took a turn to run beside the puppy of the pack.

Cheza's song filled the air encouraging them to keep running. Even the stilling breeze carried the scent of lunar jasmines clear into the sky above them. The moon shone brighter and almost seemed to glow with pride as the pack ran with all their might; pleased that they were watching out for even the smallest amongst the enjoyment. As though a calling inside told him to halt; Toboe threw his head back and released the loudest howl he could muster. The rest of the pack came to a halt as well and joined him, though Kia and Tsume moved to be by Molly. Even the she had her head tilted back and giving the smallest, high pitched howl the other had ever heard. But for her, it was as though she was just like her family; offering up their voices to the moon.

Kia felt as though she wasn't giving in enough. She felt an urge to do more inside of her. Her howl changed into her heart-song. The power of it mingled with Cheza's soft song, strengthening it as their voices rose above them. Tsume, Toboe, Kiba, and Hige all felt the urge grow rapidly as the girls voices reached deep within them, drawing out their own heart-songs. Each in turn changed their howls to their songs. Although it sounded like a mash of notes and words, it still melted together and rose with Blue's and Molly's howls all the way to the moon itself. As their songs faded into the night, Cheza finally came to a stop. Her eyes closed as she kept her face tilted up to the moon.

Quent stood beside his vehicle, watching in wonder as the wolves sat their looking up at the moon. He was about to grumble a complaint when he noticed something happening. The scent of flowers was growing stronger and a single moonbeam shone brighter on the girl in the fountain. The beam slowly swept away from her and raced across the ground before fading away. The snow started to melt around where the wolves sat and formed a path in the direction the moonbeam had traveled. A trail of muddy ground formed, cutting its way across the snow and into the east. Green plants sprouted up out of the ground and buds rapidly formed. Almost immediately white flowers burst forth and covered the trail that the moon had created.

"No way!" Hige gasped as he looked around him, his tail wagging as fast as it could.

"Look at all the Lunar Jasmines!" Toboe gasped with a shaky breath.

"Is that?" Tsume shook his head before using his paw to rub his eyes, ensuring that he was seeing things correctly.

"I...I think it is…it has to be!" Blue yipped happily.

"Its the Pathway to Heaven's Gates," Kia added smiling brightly at the sight before her. "She did it."

Cheza looked on finally time up at the moon, asking in her own silent language for permission to go. With her father's blessing she looked to the wolves beside her and took her first step out of the fountain.

"Molly," Kiba nudged the tiny pup to the front of the pack with him. "I want you to run up front with me for as long as you can."

'_Okay!'_ she barked, wagging her tiny tail feverishly.

Kiba looked over his shoulder towards Quent. As if by silent command, the old man climbed into his vehicle and fired up the engine, ready to follow. He took in a deep cleansing breath as he turned back to Cheza. Her purplish hair was ruffled from her spinning and her coat hung close to her body. Her maroon eyes were filled with happiness as she gazed out at the countless flowers that bloomed brightly before her; a kind of joy he secretly wished he could bring her himself one day.

Cheza giggled a quiet, girlish giggle and started running. Molly yipped and barked as she ran beside her, her feet becoming a blur of honey-blonde motion beneath her. Something about the flowers allowed the child to run as fast as an adult wolf, keeping pace with the maiden she ran with. Kiba charged after them with silent knowing that his pack mates were right behind him.

The flowers seemed to radiate with wonder and peace, as if they themselves were the only things real anymore and the dying world was merely a bad dream. The wolves ran as hard as they could without exhaustion, feeding off the energy that was being given to them by the glowing flowers and the golden moon above them. The faint hum of the vehicle traveling the path behind them was the only sound that accompanied the sound of their paws gripped the soil beneath the flowers.

Quent was still a little shocked at the phenomenon that he had witnessed. A part of him believed it was only a strange dream. Another part, wished that if it was a dream that he'd never wake up from it. Its beauty had comforted his troubled heart and brought him a kind of peace and understanding. A twang of guilty filled him at the thought of crushing the surely soft flowers under the rugged tread of the tires. He glanced up into the review mirror and was startled to see that not one flower had been damaged.

All through the night he followed the on the pathway, watching as the seven wolves and the young woman ran ahead of him. The path had cut right through countless snow drifts all the way down to the bare ground, letting the flowers grow for the first time since the first snowfall. The glowing trail of flowers stretched far into the horizon. Miles melted away as the night continued on and the moon started its slow decent behind them into the west. Close to dawn, something in the mirror caught Quent's attention. His breath hitched for a moment before leaning out the window and glancing back the way they had come. The Lunar Jasmine flowers, that stood tall and proud, was starting to disappear and the trail starting to become nothing but snow again.

"Hey wolves!" He shouted over the wind. The most of an answer he received was Kiba twitching his ears back towards him. "The Flowers! They're disappearing behind us!"

Kiba didn't have to look back to trust what the old Sargent had said. He could feel the dawn swiftly rising and the feeling of urgency start to overtake him. The pathway would soon be hidden once more. Their only clue they were heading in the right direction was by running into the sunrise. The sky started to change from its black curtain of stars to its faded pinks and purple hues. He could smell the scent of the flowers fading as he ran. He could hear the gasps and cries of his pack mates behind him as the flowers started to disappear faster. The white wolf refused to give in and charged forward to run beside Cheza. He could see out of the corner of his eye the honey-blonde wolf pup starting to fall behind, signaling that the magic of the night was coming to an end.

When the burning sun crept over the vista, the flowers suddenly vanished and the snow returned to cover the trail. Defeated and reluctant, the white alpha came to a stop with the moon child beside him. He gave a weak sigh as he climbed to the top of a hill in front of him. The crunching of snow filled the air as his pack mates followed. The hum of the engine grew closer as Quent continued after them.

Kiba looked at the snowy world before him from his vantage point on the hill. The dawn had grown from its pleasant pinks to it golden fire that licked at the clouds. Even as the pleasant feeling that the flowers had left him in started to fade into memory, a sight in the distance caught his attention.

"What is that thing?" Hige asked, slightly out of breath from their long run.

"I'm not sure." The white wolf replied.

"It is the house of Darcia, where this one was kept for so long." Cheza answered quietly.

* * *

**NAILED IT! and ended with a cliff hanger on top of that.**

**I'm so horrible to ya'll.**

**...**

**Okay so I did finally post another chapter in the sequel...finally.**

**We won't even discuss it further than that actually.**

**...**

**REVIEWS PEEPS! I expect my inbox to be filled with them soon ^_^**


	115. Chapter 114-Shadows of a Castle

**Original Wolf's Rain Characters and ideas belong to Keiko Nobumoto and BONES Production**

**All others belong to me.**

**Rated 'M' For Course language, Violence/gore and adult themes**

**...**

**YES another chapter up!**

**I'm so proud of myself**

* * *

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**Chapter 114- Shadows of a Castle**

**...**

**POV Darcia**

**(Dun dun DUUNNNN)**

**...**

_My life was at peace with you beside me. I believed that we would live together in our own paradise, even with my curse. You never held my family's failure against me or shunned me for the reminder that was cast upon us; a golden wolf's eye instead of a human's. Even so, that day still haunts me, when it tried to take you from me. Homona, my dearest, it should never have tried to claim you. Still it slowly stole away your soul, with each and every passing day._

_When word had reached my ear that my fellow noble, Lord Maddox, had found the flower maiden; I thought all hope could be restored. I had stolen into his domain and found an unexpected raid; the perfect cover to retrieve the Flower. It was then that I saw her, lying beneath the rubble after I had the maiden in my arms, a she-wolf. My wolf's eye ached with recognition as I saw her lying there in her truest of forms, for my eye will not allow me to see their chosen form freely. I knew, somehow that we would meet again, my dear Homona._

_I thought that it wasn't enough to just have the Flower. I wanted to bring you back to me fully so we could live together, so I too began to hunt for the lost Keystones. I took Cheza with me as a way to find them when Maddox's men attacked my ship. She abandoned me, leaving me for what I found to be the wolves later. She was there again, my beloved, the she-wolf of legend. She was able to predict my every move, so I had to destroy her. I had to destroy all of them in order to reclaim our only hope for your life._

_The flower maiden, Cheza, was able to sustain you; keeping paradise from stealing away what little life was left in your veins. As I collected more of the stones, life seemed to return to you as paradise released its hold on your soul. Again word had reached me, this time of two keystone, in a city not far from this remaining keep of my family. I took Cheza with me one final time, in a race against Her. I thought for sure Cheza would be still within the room when I went to retrieve the stones when that damned she-wolf showed having survived the attack on her pack. I left the stones to race back to the room to find that the wolves had already accomplished their goal._

_I had returned from the city of Parrington leaving it without the flower maiden or the two stones that were kept there. Her attacks were vicious and I can only imagine how She was able to follow them. I did not want to believe that She had come simply to attack myself and take my last hope with Her. Little did I know, that while I was away, She had her men storm my home and took away my only reason to live; you, my beloved Homona._

"My love, now that I have lost you. Paradise holds no meaning for me."

_Rage and despair were the only things I could feel when I saw that She had destroyed you. She took your life away without mercy. Tears stream down my face as grief takes its hold on my soul. My feet can no long hold me and drop me to my knees by your beside. My painful cries fill the keep as I weep for you, my love. Greif turns to wonder and wonder turns to anger and anger turns to revenge. Though my heart aches, nothing can compare to the pain in this accursed eye. I feel as though something is trying to steal me away from this horrific place to a much darker realm._

"And yet this wolf's eye throbs…why?" I ask weakly.

_"Darcia…." _A voice from the shadows of my mind calls to me.

"Homona, my love, I will not allow what She has done to you go unnoticed…"

_"Darcia…."_

_"_Even if it destroys me in the end, I will take my vengeance on Her….on that damned she-wolf…on Paradise…" My voice quivers in a seething rage that fills me.

"_Do you care for her so much that you would give up your soul to take revenge for her death?"_

What is this feeling that threatens to over whelm me? It is as though some dark force looms around me, waiting for my permission to take me.

"_I can give you the strength you will need to take your vengeance…on Her…on the she-wolf…on Paradise itself even."_

I do not know who this is that speaks to me, nor how it will help me. Though I can feel it within my accursed wolf's eye, the power that radiates from it. I will do anything to make them pay for taking Homona away from me.

"What must I do?"  
**…**

**…**

**Normal POV**

**...**

**...**

"Anybody have any ideas?" Kia asked as the pack started to walk the low lying bridge to the keep.

"Really? After all we've been through, you're gunna ask that question?" The white wolf grumbled, shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

"Well excuse me for wanting to see if our pack's alpha had a grand plan." She snickered as Molly leapt and barked by her side.

"Oh please, we all know you've been cooking up a plan ever since Cheza said this is where that jerk Darcia has been hiding." Hige commented as he gave a playful shove to her shoulder.

"Okay fine so I've been thinking about it." Kia scrunched her nose up at him.

"So," Kiba grinned at her. "What's the plan?"

"Honestly...just wander around in the castle till Toboe hears them, grab them and go."

"Simple, easy to follow. How come your plans can't always be as simple as that?"

"What's the fun in that?!" She shouted, shoving her hands onto her cocked hips. Her mate chuckled at her offended stance.

"You've got to admit, you have come up with some pretty wild plans." Tsume commented casually as he passed her. He patted his leg to signal Molly to keep by his side, knowing the fight that was coming.

"My plans are not that wild." She growled as she stormed up behind him.

"Catetron, Fallon's party, and the car chase," The silver wolf smirked as he held up a finger for each incident listed, not bothering to look over his shoulder at her. His smirk grew wider as Kiba choked back a chuckle as he continued. "Need I say more?"

Kia growled and narrowed her gaze at him for a moment.

"Wait what happened at Fallon's party?" Hige spun on his heal to look at the bickering couple behind him. "I was busy getting Blue out after her act was done."

"What act?" Quent grumbled harshly, glaring at the cinnamon wolf. Hige hesitated for a moment, glancing to his fellow pack mates for help.

"Uhh…"

"Blue has a wonderful singing voice," Kiba said calmly as he walked up to the old Sargent. "She performed a song that helped to distract the guests at the warlord's event, so we could retrieve two of the stones."

"It wasn't that bad Pops," Blue added as she stopped beside Hige. "Though I am curious as to what Kia did after I left."

"Yea she was pretty adamant that that we leave without her and Tsume as soon as Blue was done." The cinnamon wolf grinned returning his attention to the now anxious and silent silver wolf.

"Why don't _you_ tell them Tsume? After all, you were right next to the stage when I came out." Kia coyly called to her mate, trying not to laugh at his stonewalled expression.

"I don't think so…." He answered in firm tone. Her eyes met his and she saw the flickering's of a fire already starting to burn behind his golden gaze at the memory they shared. In the few brief seconds that they exchanged silent, smoldering looks, he continued. "….Mrs. Loretta Love."

Kia's mouth popped open with shock that he even dared to bring up her stage name.

"Hey by the way, where the _HELL_ did that name come from?" He growled sarcastically as he held back a smirk that threatened to show.

"Loretta Love?" Hige tilted his head thoughtfully as he tried to recall why the name was so familiar. He snapped his fingers and pointed one at her as it came to him. "As in _the_ Loretta Love…The show girl out of Aldmist?"

The she-wolf's eye grew wide the longer Tsume glared at her with the information he gained from the brown wolf. She watched as his whole demeanor change from heated play to a silent anger

"Show girl? That's a nice way to put it. My men caught one of her shows not too long ago when we were sent out to one of the smaller towns that surrounded Freeze." Quent commented as he adjusted his coat, failing to notice the silent battle that was raging between the two wolves.

"U-uh….maybe w-we should g-go now." Kia gave her mate a few hesitant giggles before running ahead of the pack.

"BULLSHIT! Get back here!" Tsume snarled before chasing after her.

"Way to go Hige." Toboe said flatly as he walked past, having been silent through the entire conversation.

"What I say?" the brown wolf asked as the rest of the pack, the flower maiden and the old man followed after the two. "What did I say?!"

**…**

**…**

"Do you think it was a good idea to split up like this?" Toboe asked as he, Kia and Molly wandered the maze of halls.

"Would you rather Tsume and I fight?" She mused, keeping her gaze on the path before her.

"No I guess not."

"_Is Mommy in trouble?"_ Molly barked as she wandered beside her; her paws lightly padding on the marble floor.

"Yea baby cakes…it's mommy's turn to be in trouble." Kia sighed as she kept walking.

Her mate was none too impressed when he forced that small part of her history out of her. To learn that she had spent a year traveling from place to place with a group of show girls, didn't go over well. She had done it because at the time it was the easiest way to cover a lot of ground while searching for the stones and the rest of the Chosen wolves. She had gotten really good with her act and she quickly became well known throughout the region and her presence was requested in multiple places. Even so, she was never pleased to preform before tons of strangers.

'Come on," She stated, shaking her head clear of her thoughts, "Let's see if we can't find those stones before the others."

**…**

**…**

"I still wanna know what I did wrong!' Hige blurted out after sniffing the air again. It bothered him that he had caused a fight between his friends and he didn't know how.

"Oh good grief, Hige!" Blue snapped as she spun on him. "For the last time, it was because you said her stage."

"But I still don't see how that should have-"

"Son," Quent interrupted gruffly as he walked up from behind them. "By calling out her stage name like you did, you pretty much confirmed that she didn't make it up for the sake of a cover up. I'm sure I wasn't much help with what I said about my men seeing her."

"Oh…" Hige's face dropped as he shoved his hands into his sweat shirt pockets. "I didn't think of it like that.

"It's alright…Beo," Quent shook his head." Tsume, I mean…he could have handled it a little better though."

"Yea that's true. It was a stupid reason to fight with her." Blue added as they started walking again.

"I think he misses bickering with her, honestly. They used to fight over the stupidest things when we first left Freeze. Heck they were fighting the first moment they saw each other!" Hige shrugged and went back to sniffing the air for clues to the stone's whereabouts.

"Hard to believe they're a couple of love birds if they fought all the time like that."

"Yea, but I think he started those fights to throw her off his trail cause he didn't want her finding out who he was."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that."

**…**

**…**

"Tsume, do you wish to talk about it?" Cheza asked calmly, gazing in his general direction.

The silver wolf grumbled a no and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. The last thing he wanted to think about was the fact that his mate was a stripper for low-life humans.

"Cheza, it may be best to leave him alone right now." Kiba quietly stated as he squeezed her hand slightly. She turned her blind gaze back towards him and nodded.

The three walked quietly for a moment longer before Cheza stopped with a gasp.

"What is it?" the white wolf asked as he looked around for an immediate danger.

Just as suddenly as she had stopped, the flower maiden started running as fast as her small feet could carry her.

"Hey wait!" Kiba stumbled for a second before finally being able to give chase to her.

Tsume gave a tsk of annoyance before running after as well. Within seconds he was able to catch up to Kiba and keep pace with him easily. Cheza ran a few yards ahead of her as she lead them to a set of massive doors. Blindly her hands felt over the doors looking for a way in. without hesitation, Kiba gave a push on the doors, throwing them wide open. They crashed loudly against the wall, making him flinch slightly with regret.

"Way to go genius." Tsume snapped at him.

The white wolf never heard his words as he watched the Flower Maiden entered the room. The massive, poorly lit room held only a low table against a far wall with a few objects set upon it, and a bed beneath a wall sized stain glass window. His gaze lingered on a woman that lay silently on the bed that Cheza was swiftly approaching.

"Homona." She said simply as she went to lay a hand on the woman's bare and cold arm. Her blind eyes started to fill with tears of pity for the woman she had tried to save once. A hand reached out of the shadows and wrapped itself around the maiden's pale and fragile neck. It lifted her off the ground just as suddenly as it appeared and started to crush her wind pipe.

"CHEZA!"

* * *

**BABOOM! Darcia has his own POV, Kia and Tsume are fighting again, and now a cliff hanger from hell?!**

**How much more torcher can I put you all through?!**

**Reviews peoples! And I will try and get the next chapter up this weekend.**


End file.
